L'héritière de Patmol
by Kimblette
Summary: Et si Sirius avait eu une fille? Elevée par les Malefoy, celle-ci est la meilleure amie des jumeaux Weasley et dans la même année qu'eux. Et à eux trois, ils forment la relève des maraudeurs. Mais tout n'est pas rose, et Thalia aura beaucoup d'épreuve à passer avant de trouver le véritable bonheur. Débute lors de le cinquième année de Thalia, à l'évasion de Sirius.
1. Prologue

**Voila donc ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) Je publierai une à deux fois par semaine sachant que j'ai déjà 31 chapitres écrits dont 23 publiés sur un autre site !**

 **Bien sûr, tout appartien Rowling, hormis le personnage de Thalia Black qui est de moi^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

La petite fille de trois ans ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait ce soir. Elle s'était couchée tôt comme tous les soirs. Elle avait essayé de veiller plus tard, mais son père avait été ferme, comme toujours. Et puis, tard dans la soirée, elle l'avait entendu hurler et tempêter. Elle avait vaguement entendu parler de rat et de traître.

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras puis il avait transplané avec elle. Elle avait reconnu la cousine de son père, Androméda Tonks. Elle avait joué avec Nymphadora qui était debout. Et puis, un homme aux cheveux blonds pâles était venu la chercher. Il avait assuré que son père était en prison à Azkaban et que c'était les Malefoy qui avaient obtenu la garde de la dernière des Black par le ministère de la magie.

* * *

Lucius avait toujours fondé de grands espoirs à partir du moment où il avait eu Thalia sous son toit. Malheureusement, elle n'avait cessé de le décevoir. A son entrée à Poudlard, elle avait été répartie chez ces abrutis de Gryffondors et s'était liée à ces traîtres à leur sang de jumeaux Weasley qui étaient dans son année. Non contente de cela, elle avait commencé à faire les quatre cent coups avec cette sale engeance et il ne comptait plus le nombre de beuglantes qu'il lui avait envoyées.

Thalia Black n'était pas faite pour être sang-pur de son avis. Elle était semblable à son misérable père sur ce point là. On disait que le sang ne mentait pas, eh bien il était prêt à le croire. La seule note positive était que malgré le nombre de retenues qu'elle pouvait obtenir, elle réussissait encore et toujours à maintenir de bonnes notes.

Maintenant qu'elle allait entrer en cinquième année, avec les BUSE qui arrivaient, Lucius osait espérer qu'elle allait se faire discrète et se concentrer sur ses études. Il en avait assez de ses frasques. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir faire main basse sur la fortune et l'héritage des Black...Il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas savoir à quel point elle les détestait, lui, Drago et Narcissa. Il savait parfaitement que lorsqu'elle atteindrait sa majorité, elle quitterait le manoir. Il ne lui restait que deux ans pour trouver une solution...

* * *

Thalia de son côté se remémorait son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle avait du mal à croire que les quatre premières années soient passées aussi vite que ça. Elle avait été heureuse de quitter les Malefoy pour une année entière. Après tout, elle ne comptait pas rentrer pour les vacances de Noël ou de Pâques. Elle avait également été terrorisée par l'éventualité de se retrouver à Serpentard et de ne pas être acceptée dans toute autre maison dans laquelle elle se retrouverait. Finalement, elle avait du partager sa barque avec les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan. Quand elle s'était présentée, ils l'avaient regardée avec méfiance. Et puis, contre toute attente, elle s'était retrouvée à Gryffondor.

Elle était un jour tombée sur Fred et George en train de préparer une farce pour le professeur Rogue -qui au passage la détestait- et elle avait voulu en être. C'était à partir de ce moment qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié et leur trio ne s'était plus séparé ni dissocié. Un jour, en fouillant le bureau de Rusard, ils y avaient trouvé une étrange carte. Au bout de nombreux mois, ils avaient réussi à la déverrouiller et à l'utiliser. Les noms des créateurs lui avaient sauté aux yeux, et surtout un. _Patmol._ Il lui disait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait plus quoi.

Les autres années s'étaient passées dans le même goût, nos trois lascars récoltant retenue sur retenue. En deuxième année, Fred et George étaient entrés dans l'équipe de quiddich en tant que batteurs et Thalia les avait suivis en tant que poursuiveuse.

Les deux dernières années, depuis l'arrivée de Harry Potter, avaient été assez mouvementées. Le pire avait été la dernière. Ginny, la sœur des jumeaux avait bien failli en mourir. Et Thalia avait été plus que dégoûtée en comprenant que c'était Lucius qui se trouvait derrière tout ça. Depuis, leur elfe Dobby les avaient quittés et elle trouvait ça bien dommage, elle le trouvait assez marrant cet elfe.

* * *

Drago venait de recevoir la lettre habituelle des fournitures, comme chaque année à cette période. Thalia saisit la sienne, étonnée de la sentir plus lourde que d'habitude. Narcissa, Drago et Lucius la fixèrent avec ébahissement quand l'insigne de préfet tomba sur la table.

\- Tu as intérêt de t'en montrer digne, lâcha Lucius avec un regard méprisant.

\- Dumbledore doit vraiment être cinglé pour me nommer.

Mécontent, Lucius tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Ton langage, Thalia ! Combien de fois devrais-je t'y reprendre ?

Haussant les épaules, la jeune Black détourna le regard sans répondre. Lucius et ses règles à la noix...Et puis, elle songea que les jumeaux allaient se moquer d'elle pour longtemps avec ça ! Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

\- J'espère que cette insigne te mettra du plomb dans la tête. Je n'accepterai pas de mauvais résultats aux BUSE ni les retenues que tu as l'habitude de collectionner.

Encore une fois, elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un soupir agacé.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces loqueteux de Weasley soient dans la gazette, intervint Drago avec un mauvais sourire à l'attention de Thalia qui ne releva pas, habituée désormais à ses piques.

Un toussotement attira leur attention vers la cheminée et Lucius se redressa en y voyant la tête du ministre, Cornélius Fudge.

\- Désolé d'interrompre votre repas. Mais j'ai une nouvelle de la plus grande importance à vous communiquer. Voila, cette nuit...Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban.

Thalia se figea et reposa sa fourchette. C'était pourtant impossible de s'échapper de cette prison ! Les détraqueurs...Bon sang, après toutes ces années en prison, il devait être cinglé.

\- Je sais que votre manoir est bien protégé, mais soyez prudents. Sachant que sa fille habite ici, il risque de se montrer dans les parages.

* * *

Thalia avait encore du mal à y croire. Elle entortilla une mèche de cheveux noirs autour de son doigt et fixa le plafond d'un air morne. Cette année s'annonçait...Formidable. Ils allaient à nouveau tous la suivre du regard et murmurer sur son passage comme quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard pour sa première année. Et est-ce qu'elle serait en sécurité au château ? Il ne fallait pas oublier que Voldemort s'y était introduit sous la tête de Quirrell et dans le journal que Lucius s'était arrangé pour faire parvenir à Ginny...

Elle se demanda également qui allait être le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Toutes les années, c'était un nouveau professeur, à croire que ce poste était maudit !

Avec un soupir, elle ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier tout ce qui agitait ses pensées.

* * *

\- Au fait, Thalia, n'oublie pas que d'ici un an, tes fiançailles avec Darius Montague seront officielles.

\- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que...

\- Qu'elles auraient lieues quand tu seras majeure ? Pour que tu puisses y échapper ? Il n'en est pas question ! Je t'ai élevé toutes ces années, j'ai essayé de t'inculquer les valeurs des sangs-purs, les valeurs des Malefoy, les valeurs des Black...Il est temps que tu me sois utile à autre chose qu'à récolter des retenues !

Thalia ne redit rien, fixant son assiette d'un air noir, comme si ses œufs brouillés étaient responsables de ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Je ne le ferai pas.

\- Pardon ? S'étouffa Lucius.

\- Il n'est pas question que je me marie à un putain de sang-pur aux idées étriquées comme vous !

Elle aurait du s'y attendre à la gifle.

\- Tu sembles oublier à qui et comment tu parles. J'ai pris soin de toi toutes ces années...

\- J'aurai préféré rester chez les Tonks. Eux, au moins, ont les mêmes valeurs que moi.

Lucius et Drago eurent un ricanement étouffé et Narcissa détourna le regard à l'évocation de sa sœur.

\- Jusqu'à ta majorité, je suis responsable de toi. Ne compte pas échapper à ce mariage. Je veillerai à ce qu'il ait lieu.

Thalia, encore une fois ne répondit pas. Elle ne tenait pas à recevoir une autre gifle ou à être punie de façon plus cruelle encore.

\- A croire que tu ne tiens de tes parents que les mauvais côtés. Ta mère aussi était...

Thalia se redressa d'un air avide. Les informations sur sa mère étaient si rares...Jusqu'à son nom qui était tu et que même Drago ne connaissait pas ! Avec un soupir, la jeune sorcière se replongea dans ses pensées. Plus que trois malheureux jours et elle serait enfin de retour à Poudlard. Drago avait beau la surveiller, au moins elle y était libre de ses mouvements. Ce n'était pas ce fils à papa pourri gâté qui allait l'empêcher de vivre comme elle l'entendait au château !

* * *

L'homme fut attiré par le titre de l'article et se plongea dans la lecture après s'être assuré d'être bien caché.

 _« Sirius Black échappé, la famille Malefoy inquiétée !_

 _Comme vous le savez, le criminel notoire Black s'est échappé cet été. Sa fille, Thalia Black, 15 ans, cinquième année de Gryffondor et préfète a été confiée aux Malefoy à l'arrestation de son père. La famille Malefoy, inquiète, a doublé les mesures de protection de leur manoir, au cas où. »_

Le criminel fixa la photo qui semblait dater d'un an ou deux. Thalia avait les cheveux noirs longs et légèrement ondulés, des yeux gris/bleus et souriait d'un air crispé à l'objectif en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Les Malefoy._ Bon sang, il aurait préféré que ce soient les Tonks. Il avait espéré...Mais Fudge. _Gryffondor et préfète._ Il fut fier qu'elle suive les traces de sa mère et lui. Au moins Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient-ils pas réussi à la pourrir entièrement...

* * *

Sans même un au revoir envers « sa famille », Thalia les abandonna pour rejoindre les Weasley sous le regard courroucé de Lucius, qui demanda encore une fois à son fils de bien la surveiller.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse saluer ses amis, monsieur Weasley la prit à part.

\- Fais très attention cette année. Pas question de sortir de la tour de Gryffondor la nuit. Pour ta propre sécurité, il vaut mieux que tu te concentres sur tes études et ton rôle de préfète.

Arthur la laissa rejoindre Fred et George qui lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux.

\- Vous voulez devenir géants ou quoi ?

\- C'est vrai que vu d'ici...

-...T'es une naine !

La jeune Black leva les yeux au ciel en leur donnant un coup dans l'épaule. Le plus étonnant dans leur trio, c'était qu'elle arrivait parfaitement à les différencier.

Une fois dans le train, ils se séparèrent, elle pour le compartiment des préfets et eux pour un compartiment normal.

* * *

Thalia avait depuis longtemps rejoint les jumeaux (et Drago qui se trouvait oh comme c'était étrange, dans le même compartiment qu'eux) quand le train s'immobilisa et que de la buée en recouvrit les vitres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Drago d'une voix qui partait dans les aigus.

Thalia pouffa et les jumeaux lui lancèrent un regard moqueur. Leur hilarité se calma quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un main décharnée. _Un détraqueur._ Thalia sentit les souvenirs de l'horrible nuit ou son père avait été arrêté ressurgir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière blanche ne chasse l'affreuse créature et qu'un homme qui semblait être professeur ne leur tende du chocolat, fixant brièvement Thalia d'un air bouleversé. Sûrement le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Eh bien, entre les détraqueurs et son père, l'année s'annonçait follement amusante ! Et les BUSE dans tout ça étaient le cadet de ses soucis ! Dire que depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard elle s'était assurée que les jumeaux et elle aient des bonnes notes malgré les farces et les bêtises qu'ils pouvaient commettre...L'année ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle même...


	2. Farces et mises en garde

**Bonjour, voila la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :)**

* * *

 **Farces et mises en garde**

Les sorciers ne cessaient de parler des détraqueurs. Thalia restait étrangement silencieuse ce qui surprit les jumeaux qui échangèrent un regard. La jeune préfète était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à la nuit ou son père avait déconné. Lucius lui interdisait d'en parler, insultant son père dès qu'elle en parlait. Une part d'elle haïssait ce père qui l'avait trahie du jour au lendemain en la laissant aux mains des Malefoy. Une autre part avait toujours voulu savoir pourquoi il avait eu ce geste malheureux. Elle aurait bien voulu le voir en prison pour lui demander la vérité. Mais on ne rendait pas visite à Azkaban...

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup écrit, cet été. Intervint George.

\- Lucius. D'ailleurs, vous allez devoir m'aider les gars.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers elle d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je vous avais parlé de ces maudites fiançailles auxquelles Lucius tient tellement ?

Les deux rouquins acquiescèrent.

\- Mais tu pars de chez eux dès que tu es majeure, non ? Maman serait ravie de t'accueillir.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Une blagueuse de plus sous son toit...Bref, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Il veut me fiancer à la fin de l'année prochaine. Parce qu'il sait très bien qu'à peine aurais-je dix-sept ans que je partirai de chez lui.

Les jumeaux eurent l'air choqué.

\- On devra t'appeler comment ?

\- C'est pas drôle !

Elle leur lança un regard noir.

\- Tu crois que j'ai envie de me marier avec le frère de Montague ?

Les jumeaux n'y résistèrent pas et éclatèrent de rire. Thalia leur lança un regard noir et se tourna vers la fenêtre de la calèche d'un air boudeur.

\- Rooh, je savais pas...

\- ...Que t'avais perdu ton sens de l'humour.

Thalia ne résista pas bien longtemps et éclata de rire à son tour.

\- C'est quoi la première blague de cette année, demanda-t-elle ensuite. Et contre quel prof ?

\- Mademoiselle la préfète ne va même pas nous arrêter ?

\- Dumbledore est cinglé de m'avoir donné l'insigne. Bref, alors ?

\- Fred pensait faire une bonne vieille blague à notre Roguounet d'amour...Mais le nouveau professeur est une cible idéale, non ?

\- Z'allez pas nous mettre Rogue de mauvais poil tout de suite. Déjà qu'il y a les BUSE, il sera donc moins « sympathique » qu'à l'ordinaire...

\- On s'en fiche de ces examens, nous. On a déjà notre projet.

Thalia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Eh bien, en tant que trésorière de ce projet, je veux que mes partenaires aient au moins trois BUSE, et je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'ils les décrochent sans que ce ne soit moi qui fasse tout le boulot.

Vaincus et d'un même ensemble, les jumeaux soupirèrent d'un air théâtral.

\- Un vrai démon.

\- Tortionnaire !

Comme ils étaient arrivés, les trois Gryffondors sautèrent de la calèche et rejoignirent Lee Jordan qui les attendait un peu plus loin.

* * *

\- Préfète ? Sérieux ? Mais il est siphonné, le vieux Dumby ! Ricana Lee. Enfin, il m'a bien choisi, moi, donc rien ne m'étonne !

\- Ne contrarie pas la préfète, elle risque de s'énerver, taquina George.

\- Elle se demande surtout ce qu'elle fait avec de tels abrutis. Et d'ailleurs, Lee, tu saurais que je suis la préfète de Gryffondor si tu avais daigné venir à la réunion dans le compartiment des préfets.

\- Fallait pas choisir Gryffondor, dit Fred d'un air fataliste. Fallait accepter ton noble destin de Serpentard.

Les quatre sorciers éclatèrent de rire mais se calmèrent sous le regard sévère de McGonagall. La répartition allait commencer. Le choixpeau changeait chaque année de chanson, mais elles se ressemblaient finalement toutes. Thalia écouta d'une seule oreille le discours sur les détraqueurs et sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle quand on mentionna Sirius Black.

\- Tu vas être la star de l'année ! Dit Lee en la prenant par les épaules.

\- Youpi.

\- Quel enthousiasme.

Thalia lança un regard noir aux garçons qui commençaient à l'agacer. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de rire aujourd'hui. Elle serra les lèvres et les laissa dans leur délire. Elle savait qu'il était impossible de les en sortir lorsqu'ils étaient lancés.

\- ...Votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin.

Thalia sursauta comme si on l'avait brûlée. Ce nom...Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Elle le connaissait ou l'avait connu. Le regard doré de Lupin se posa sur elle et elle fut sûre d'elle : il la regardait comme si il l'avait connue il y a longtemps et qu'il la retrouvait. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard d'un air pensif. Pour apercevoir Rogue qui regardait le nouveau professeur avec une haine non dissimulée. D'accord, tout le monde savait que cela faisait des années que Rogue voulait le poste que Lupin avait. Mais il n'avait jamais regardé un des nouveaux professeurs avec une telle haine.

Thalia donna un coup de coude à ses amis pour leur montrer ce qu'elle venait de voir.

\- Je sens que notre Thalia aura des mystères à résoudre.

\- Oh, ne dîtes pas que ça ne vous intéresse pas. Genre vous avez déjà vu Rogue regarder un prof comme ça. Les regards là, c'est ceux qui me sont réservés d'habitude.

Rogue détestait Thalia depuis qu'il la connaissait. Et il la connaissait depuis avant Poudlard. Il venait souvent chez les Malefoy et déjà là, il la regardait avec haine. Thalia se rappelait de quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard, lors du premier cours de Rogue. Il avait été encore plus infect que d'habitude, lui lançant pique sur pique. Elle avait semblé lui faire l'insulte suprême quand elle s'était montrée douée pour les potions.

Thalia revint à l'instant présent et songea qu'avec son père qui courrait en cavale, Rogue allait se montrer encore plus précis dans ses remarques acides. On pouvait le détester, ce professeur, mais d'un certain côté, la façon dont il savait manier les mots était admirable. C'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait lui enlever. Thalia s'était régulièrement demandée comment cela ce serait passé si elle avait été répartie à Serpentard. Elle haussa les épaules, de toute façon, la question ne se posait pas.

* * *

Le réveil strident réveilla les filles de cinquième année de Gryffondor avec un sursaut. Reprendre ce genre d'habitudes allait être dur. Avec un soupir, Thalia se leva rapidement pour prendre sa douche en première. C'était une course tous les matins. Une fois son uniforme mis, elle se sécha les cheveux d'un sort, fit sa toilette et laissa la place à Alicia Spinnet.

D'un pas guilleret, elle descendit dans la salle commune pour attendre ses amis qui allaient mettre encore au moins vingt minutes pour descendre quant à eux. C'était des garçons mais ils mettaient plus de temps que des filles, un comble ! En attendant, Thalia bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et discuta avec Hermione qui semblait ravie de la savoir préfète. Thalia était sûre que la troisième année le serait à son tour dans deux ans. Elle espérait quant à elle ne pas finir Préfète-en-Chef. Préfète passe encore, mais Préfète-en-Chef...Hors de question.

Harry et Ron rejoignirent les deux filles et s'installèrent d'un air morose dans le canapé, les écoutant converser d'un air vague.

\- Sois pas si morose, Harry. Dit Thalia en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle se dit d'ailleurs que les deux là la rattraperaient bientôt en taille.

\- Tu ne seras pas la seule star de l'année cette fois. Paraît qu'avoir un père criminel en cavale ça ajoute de la notoriété.

Les quatre sorciers éclatèrent de rire et se mirent en route ensembles pour la grande salle quand Fred, George et Lee les rejoignirent enfin.

* * *

\- Miss Black ! Vous devez distribuer les emplois du temps.

Thalia leva les yeux au ciel sous les rires moqueurs de ses amis et se dirigea vers McGonagall pour faire ce qui lui avait été demandé. La professeur de métamorphose lui lança un regard sévère tout en lui disant qu'elle aurait à lui parler après leur cours de ce matin. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune Black acquiesça puis mangea son petit-déjeuner avec enthousiasme.

\- Dire qu'on commence avec McGo...Râla Fred.

Thalia ne répondit pas, lançant des regards noirs aux élèves qui la dévisageaient. Elle avait beau en plaisanter avec Harry, cette situation ne l'amusait pas du tout. Elle détestait ça.

\- T'es pas bien réveillée, Thalia ou quoi ? Tu ne parles pas.

\- Laisse-moi manger en paix. J'ai les crocs.

Ses amis avaient déjà finis et l'attendirent avant qu'ils ne se rendent tous ensembles au cours de leur directrice de maison.

* * *

Evidemment, elle leur servit tout un discours sur les BUSE et Thalia soupira, s'attirant le regard noir de la professeur. Elle se redressa et fit mine de suivre le cours, même si en fait elle détournait l'attention de McGonagall sur elle pendant que les jumeaux et Lee parlaient entre eux.

Le reste du cours fut consacré aux révisions, oh joie ! Tous les cours et toutes les matières allaient être comme ça ? Parce que si c'était ça elle préférait sécher d'office tous les premiers cours de l'année ! Elle compta les minutes qui les séparaient du prochain cours avec agacement. Franchement, ils voulaient les noyer sous l'ennui ?

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, Thalia attendit, vu que McGonagall avait dit vouloir lui parler.

\- Je tiens à vous signaler que vos escapades dans le château et la forêt interdite sont encore plus à proscrire cette année que les autres.

\- Oh, ça va, ce n'est pas comme s'il était déjà à Poudlard.

\- Je suis sérieuse. On ne sait pas de quoi Black est capable. Soyez prudente. Et une chose encore : je veux que vous vous concentriez sur vos études et non pas sur celles des jumeaux Weasley.

\- Je leur ai fait promettre d'obtenir au moins trois BUSE. Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux.

La professeur de métamorphoses posa la main sur l'épaule de Thalia avec un air empli de sollicitude.

\- Faites attention à vous, cette année ne sera pas de tout repos.

Ces mises en garde étaient bien gentilles mais elle n'était pas en sucre.

\- D'ailleurs, professeur...Je suis désolée mais si le professeur Dumbledore m'a nommée parce qu'il me pense capable d'arrêter les jumeaux...Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

\- Je lui avais dit que vous étiez comme...

\- Comme ?

\- Comme un autre élève que j'ai connu. Il l'avait aussi nommé pour calmer des amis à lui et il ne l'a jamais fait.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, McGonagall lui fit signe de s'en aller et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le prochain cours, arrivant tout pile à l'heure.

* * *

Même le nouveau professeur s'y mettait avec ses révisions ! Les BUSE étaient cette année et gniagniagnia...D'un air ennuyé, la jeune fille regarda par la fenêtre les détraqueurs qui gardaient paresseusement le château. On pouvait penser qu'elle n'aimait pas les cours. En fait, elle détestait particulièrement les révisions ou les cours où il ne se passait strictement rien. Il lui fallait des sortilèges, des potions ou des créatures magiques.

\- A moins peut-être que je vous dérange, Miss Black ?

Thalia lança un regard encore plus ennuyé à Lupin.

\- C'est juste que je sais déjà tout ça. Tous les cours ne vont être que des révisions ou quoi ?

Lupin esquissa un sourire. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un d'autre il y a quelques années. Il avait réagi exactement pareil. On ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était bien la fille de ce traître sur ce point.

\- Puisque vous êtes si sûre de tout connaître, répondez à toutes ces questions.

Le professeur posa un parchemin sur la table de Thalia qui s'y mit aussitôt. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle lui rendit la feuille dont toutes les réponses étaient justes. _Vraiment comme son père..._

\- Eh bien, je vous accorde dix points, Miss Black. Le prochain cours vous intéressera plus. Il portera sur les patronus et il me semble que vous n'avez pas encore vu ça en cours, je me trompe ?

Personne ne répondit mais Thalia fut ravie qu'ils abordent autre chose. Lupin se débarrassa des bombabouses que les jumeaux avaient subtilement glissé dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier et les rendit à leurs propriétaires qui le fixaient d'un œil sidéré.

\- J'ai côtoyé les maraudeurs, ce n'est pas avec une blague aussi simple que vous allez m'avoir.

Lupin leur adressa un clin d'oeil puis la sonnerie retentit, leur annonçant qu'il allaient devoir rejoindre les cachots et donc le cours de Rogue.

* * *

\- Je veux que vous me fassiez la potion de babillage à la perfection. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de réaliser cette ridicule potions, ne vous présentez même pas à vos examens.

Le cynisme et le sarcasme habituels. Cela lui avait presque manqué. Thalia se mit aussitôt à la réalisation de la potion, ignorant Fred, George et Lee qui semblaient préparer une farce. Elle adorait les potions, donc inutile de compter sur elle à ce moment-là. Les garçons le savaient parfaitement et n'insisteraient pas.

Rogue passa devant le chaudron de la jeune fille et renifla d'un air méprisant, signe qu'il n'avait rien à y redire et que cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Et par Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait aimer l'agacer. Elle était bien une des seules élèves qui ne se prenaient aucune remarque sur ses mixtures. En plus une Gryffondore. Il devait intérieurement bouillonner, le pauvre...

A côté d'elle, elle sentit George se redresser et lancer quelque chose avant qu'il ne se rassoie comme si de rien n'était. Aussitôt, une fumée verte envahit la pièce ainsi qu'une horrible odeur. _Une bombabouse ?_ C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé ?

\- Messieurs Weasley et Jordan ! Cria Rogue, rouge de colère.

 _Vraiment_ rouge de colère. En regardant autour d'elle, Thalia vit que les élèves de la classe arboraient de belles couleurs aussi. Du bleu, du vert, du jaune et même du rose glamour. Elle même était grisâtre, Fred, George et Lee étaient couleur soleil. Il faudrait qu'elle leur demande ce qu'ils avaient fait. Cédant à son hilarité, Thalia laissa tomber sa potion quelques instants, pleurant de rire alors que la fumée se dissipait.

\- Miss Black !

Mais rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer son rire. Rogue devenait de plus en plus rouge, redoublant son hilarité.

\- Vous me ferez tous les quatre cette potion en retenue vendredi soir.

Thalia soupira de soulagement qu'il n'ait pas choisi le jeudi. Jeudi soir, c'était entraînement de quidditch. Dubois les aurait tués, surtout que c'était sa dernière année et qu'il tenait à remporter la coupe.

D'un coup de baguette, Rogue dissipa la fumée, et il envoya ses élèves à l'infirmerie, accompagnés des jumeaux et de Lee qui allaient devoir expliquer ce qu'ils avaient fait exactement. Pas sûr que cela plaise à l'infirmière...

Rogue ne lâcha pas Thalia du regard et celle-ci finit par se calmer, essuyant ses larmes de rire d'un geste machinal. La Gryffondore se reconcentra sur la potion mais elle l'avait délaissée trop longtemps et celle-ci était bleue au lieu d'être rouge vif.

\- Vous pourrez remercier messieurs Weasley et Jordan pour votre note.

Elle ne l'avouerait devant personne, mais sur ce coup elle leur en voulait. _Juste un peu._ Parce que le fou rire en valait la chandelle tout de même.

\- Je me rattraperai sur la prochaine. Dit-elle avec insolence.

Rogue la fixa d'un air pincé, sachant qu'elle disait vrai. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui mettre Optimal quand elle rendait ses potions. Parce qu'elles étaient excellentes et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Il détestait cette gamine tout comme il avait détesté son père.

* * *

\- Une retenue le premier jour ? Messieurs Weasley et Jordan si vous vous concentriez plus sur vos études vous auriez de bonnes notes vu vos compétences. Quant à vous Miss Black... _Rire intempestif ?_

\- Désolée professeur, mais avouez que voir Rogue rouge de colère au sens propre du terme...Je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

McGonagall souffla en se massant le nez. Elle avait convoqué les quatre sorciers dans la salle des professeurs où seuls Lupin et elle étaient présents. Celui-ci semblait peiner à retenir un rire et regarda ailleurs pour ne pas craquer.

\- Le professeur Rogue. C'est vos BUSE cette année, vous ne devez pas plomber votre moyenne.

Les jumeaux et Thalia échangèrent un regard. Ils s'en fichaient un peu avec leurs projets. Ce magasin de farces et attrapes leur tenait à cœur. Bien sûr, Thalia veillerait à ce qu'ils aient au moins trois BUSE, mais les discours moralisateurs ne serviraient à rien.

\- Pensez à ce que vos parents diront.

\- Notre mère à l'habitude, dirent les jumeaux.

\- Mes parents s'en fichent, intervint Lee. Ils me trouvent inventifs.

Thalia regarda ailleurs. Une beuglante arriverait d'ici peu.

\- Je vais animer la grande salle, comme d'habitude, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Un homme comme Lucius Malefoy n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Figurez-vous que je le sais, j'ai passé mon enfance avec lui ! Râla Thalia en croisant les bras d'un air rageur.

Sans rien dire de plus, McGonagall les congédia d'un signe de main.

* * *

La beuglante avait été vive. Comme prévu. Thalia ne l'avouerait à personne, mais malgré qu'elle détestait les Malefoy, ces paroles lui faisaient toujours mal. Ils étaient la seule famille qu'elle connaissait. Elle aurait voulu plus de reconnaissance ou même d'affection. Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Finalement, une fois les cours finis, elle se réfugia sous un saule et laissa sa tristesse ressortir loin des regards.

\- Je pensais que ça ne te touchait plus.

\- Tu dis toujours qu'une de plus ou de moins...

Les jumeaux bien sûr. Ils avaient du la trouver sur la carte du maraudeur. Chacun posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui se calma rapidement.

\- C'est juste que des fois...J'aimerais avoir une vraie famille qui soit fière de moi.

\- Eh bien nous on est fiers de toi.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Mais merci quand même.

\- Quand tu en auras marre des Malefoy...

\- ...Fais une fugue et viens habiter chez nous.

Thalia leur sourit et les remercia d'un signe de tête. Elle avait des amis en or. Comme le jour baissait et que les règles étaient strictes, les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers le château bras dessus bras dessous.

* * *

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)**


	3. Interrogations

**Voila la suite. Merci pour vos reviews :) Je publierai sûrement un chapitre par jour vu la bonne avance que j'ai ^^**

* * *

 **Interrogations**

Il n'était que quatre heures du matin et Thalia ne parvenait pourtant pas à dormir. L'ombre des détraqueurs que l'on voyait par la fenêtre n'aidait pas non plus pour tout dire...Et elle cogitait, bon sang, ce qu'elle cogitait !

Son père viendrait-il vraiment à Poudlard ? Et pourquoi, au grand pourquoi le nom de Remus Lupin lui disait quelque chose ? Thalia soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle détestait déjà cette année. Elle se fit la réflexion que le nom Lunard de la carte des maraudeurs ressemblait un peu au nom Lupin mais se trouva stupide de faire de telles comparaisons. Sûrement la fatigue. Et dire que demain on était jeudi et qu'ils avaient entraînement de quidditch...Dubois allait être infernal !

La retenue avec Rogue, ils l'avaient finalement eue la veille. Ils avaient passé leur soirée à nettoyer les cachots de fond en comble...Un sadique ce professeur, rien de plus !

* * *

\- Dis-moi, Miss Préfète...Ca te dirait qu'on fasse un tour ce soir ? Demanda Fred alors que George souriait.

\- Y'a quidditch. On loupe ça et Dubois nous arrache la tête.

\- Après le quidditch voyons.

\- C'est quoi le programme ?

\- Oh...En fait, on cherche comment faire une blague à Lupin et sur quoi.

\- Vous voulez...

\- L'espionner ? Parfaitement !

\- J'en suis !

Peut-être pourrait-elle alors enfin comprendre ce qui la liait à cet homme ? Car il y avait quelque chose, c'était indéniable, mais quoi ?

* * *

Heureusement, il ne faisait pas encore trop froid pour le quidditch le soir. Mais Dubois était un fou. Il était infernal tant il tenait à gagner cette coupe ! Il les avait fait s'échauffer chacun leur tour à tous les postes de l'équipe avant de lancer le véritable entraînement. Résultat, ils étaient littéralement sur les rotules, tous exténués.

\- Toujours partante pour ce soir ? Demanda George en la voyant bailler sur le chemin du retour.

\- Toujours ! Pas moyen que je loupe ça !

Ils allèrent manger puis les jumeaux et la dernière des Black se mirent en route pour le bureau de Lupin.

\- Nous on retient son attention. On a été nuls au dernier cours sur les détraqueurs. Et toi, déjà désillusionnée, tu entres dans son bureau et tu essayes de trouver quelque chose.

\- En espérant qu'il se fasse avoir parce que si il a connu les maraudeurs, il doit être rôdé de ce côté là.

\- Bah au pire, il nous sermonnera ou nous collera. On a l'habitude.

\- C'est pas faux.

Arrivés devant le bureau du professeur, Thalia s'appliqua le sort et les jumeaux toquèrent à la porte. Rien de bien compliqué pour le moment.

\- Messieurs Weasley ?

Un instant, un bref instant, il sembla à Thalia que Lupin fronçait les sourcils en sa direction mais il ne l'avait pas repérée puisqu'il ne dit rien. Elle entra tranquillement dans le bureau pendant que les jumeaux occupaient le professeur. Elle chercha au hasard mais pour le moment rien ne semblait intéressant et elle répugnait à fouiller dans le bureau. Un livre ouvert sur le bureau attira d'ailleurs son attention. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Une photo avec cinq étudiants. Trois qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais dont un ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Harry. Lupin en plus jeune, on reconnaissait ses yeux fatigués. Un autre gras et petit. Et une fille, une belle rousse qui s'accrochait au père de Harry. Sûrement la future madame Potter. Et puis...Son père. Son père en plus jeune, souriant, heureux.

Son père qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce portait de la gazette. Ce portrait qui le montrait, les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, maigre comme un squelette, l'air fou.

\- Finite Incantatem !

Thalia sursauta et se tourna vers Lupin, démasquée. Celui-ci croisa les bras, les yeux pétillants avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suppose que vous étiez venus pour lancer une blague ou quelque chose du genre ? Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que vous étiez les dignes héritiers des maraudeurs, ça ne m'étonne que peu.

Thalia se rengorgea d'un air fier et Lupin sourit un peu plus.

\- Prenez place, je vais nous faire du thé.

Etonnée de ne pas se faire sermonner plus que cela, la Black s'exécuta sans se faire prier et saisit la tasse chaude quand le professeur la lui tendit.

\- En fait, je comptais...Placer une des inventions des jumeaux dans votre bureau.

\- Oh, votre groupe fait ses propres créations ? Vous surpassez les maraudeurs sur ce point !

Thalia sourit et fixa le fond de son thé.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous en a empêchée ?

\- La photo. Sur votre bureau. Le voir comme ça, ça m'a perturbée.

Lupin jeta un œil à la photo et comprit tout de suite qu'elle parlait de Sirius. Il émit un soupir fatigué.

\- C'était à une époque ou il n'était pas encore du mauvais côté.

\- Est-ce qu'il était déjà du mauvais côté...Quand...Quand il s'est mis avec ma mère ?

Lupin se renfonça dans son siège en se frottant les yeux. Il lui était impossible de ne pas répondre aux questions de la jeune fille. Il se doutait parfaitement que ce n'était pas les Malefoy qui avaient du le faire...Connaissant Lucius...

\- Je ne peux pas dire à partir de quel moment il a changé de bord. Je n'ai jamais su le dire même en y réfléchissant de toutes mes forces. Mais quand je le voyais avec Catelyn...

\- Catelyn ?

\- Le nom de votre mère. Vous l'ignoriez ? Demanda Lupin d'un air surpris.

\- Je ne sais rien d'elle. Ils n'ont jamais voulu en parler ne serait-ce qu'un peu...

\- Catelyn était...Elle était tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux, lui qui venait d'une famille aux idées étriquées et qui était Gryffondor.

\- Quel est son nom de famille ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Ce n'est pas à moi de...

Thalia se renfonça d'un air pincé dans le fauteuil mais sans rien ajouter de plus. Elle se redressa ensuite.

\- A qui dois-je demander ? Dumbledore n'a jamais rien voulu me dire.

\- Le professeur Rogue serait apte à répondre à vos questions mais je doute qu'il ne le veuille. Votre mère était aussi à Gryffondor alors que toute sa famille passait par Serpentard. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus.

Thalia acquiesça. Si elle devait demander à Rogue, elle ne saurait jamais rien...

\- Professeur Lupin...Comment avez-vous deviné que j'étais là ?

Quelques secondes, Remus fut incapable de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas dire que cela venait de son odorat de loup-garou !

\- Je vous vois rarement sans messieurs Weasley, cela m'a paru logique.

\- Dîtes...Vous pensez vraiment qu'il risque de venir au château...Pour Harry ou pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa tasse vide.

\- Je vais répondre en vous raccompagnant à la tour des Gryffondors, étant donné que le couvre-feu est maintenant dépassé.

Thalia acquiesça, se leva et marcha aux côtés du professeur.

\- Pour vous je ne sais pas. Quoique curieux comme il est, il risque de vouloir voir à quoi vous ressemblez. Pour ce qui est de Harry. Si Sirius est vraiment...Un suppôt de Voldemort...Je pense qu'il y a malheureusement d'énormes risques.

\- J'ai une dernière question : pourquoi est-ce que vous me semblez si familier ?

Lupin s'arrêta alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux devant la tour de Gryffondor. Elle se rappelait donc finalement de lui ?

\- Tout simplement parce que je vous connais depuis que vous êtes née. Je suis resté ami avec Sirius et Catelyn après Poudlard et nous avons gardé contact. Et, je suis votre parrain, Thalia.

\- Cela aurait été tellement mieux de vivre avec vous...Pourquoi...

\- Parce que je n'ai jamais eu assez de moyens pour subvenir à une enfant en plus de ma personne.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de rentrer dans la tour et de se faire alpaguer par Fred et George.

* * *

\- Sérieux ? Ton parrain ?

\- Voila d'où je le connais. Mais concernant ma mère, je ne sais toujours rien de plus, le mystère s'épaissit et ce n'est sûrement pas Rogue qui va m'aider.

\- Moi je dis que tu devrais essayer. Au risque qu'il te colle ou autre, tu n'as rien à perdre.

* * *

Lupin avait cogité sa conversation avec Thalia longuement. Il avait pu répondre à beaucoup de ses questions mais concernant Catelyn, il ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Et ça l'énervait, oui ce que ça pouvait l'énerver !

Il revoyait l'air déçu de la jeune fille quand il avait dit ne pas pouvoir en dire plus et son air presque désespéré quand il avait dit que Severus pouvait répondre à ses interrogations...Comme prévu, l'enseignant détestait Thalia. Pas étonnant vu les circonstances...Tout comme il devait détester Harry...

* * *

Toute la semaine suivante, Thalia avait pesé la pour et le contre de demander à Rogue. Finalement, elle se décida le vendredi, poussée par les jumeaux et Lee Jordan. Elle fit en sorte de ne pas attirer sa colère durant le cours (les jumeaux et Lee firent même l'effort de faire de même pour elle). Une fois que la sonnerie eut retenti, elle prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires.

\- Black, libérez la salle, j'ai un autre cours.

\- Professeur Rogue...

Celui-ci redressa la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille. Il était rare qu'elle lui parle avec du respect comme à cet instant.

\- J'aurais voulu savoir...Si vous pouviez m'éclairer...Sur...Catelyn.

Severus se figea. Où avait-elle entendu ce nom ? _Lupin._ Ce ne pouvait être que lui, forcément !

\- Dehors. Hors de ma vue.

Thalia décampa aussi vite que possible, n'osant rien demander de plus. Cela aurait pu être pire, se dit-elle en accélérant le pas pour se rendre au cours de Lupin. Il ne l'avait pas collée ni rien. Mais son regard au moment où elle avait dit le nom de sa mère était véritablement effrayant. Si effrayant qu'elle préférait ne pas y repenser.

Lupin lui fit un sermon sur son retard puis ils prirent les cours sur les détraqueurs.

\- La formule est _Spero Patronum._ Il faut vous concentrer sur des souvenirs heureux et un patronus fera son apparition pour vous protéger contre les détraqueurs. Plus le souvenir est heureux, plus le sort sera fort.

Ils passèrent le reste du cours à essayer cette formule mais personne n'y parvint, sans grand étonnement de la part de Lupin. Ce n'était après tout pas un sort qu'on maîtrisait dès le début.

* * *

\- On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris Lupin ? Demanda Severus en se penchant vers le loup-garou.

\- De ?

\- De parler de Catelyn à Black.

\- Oh. Je suppose qu'elle t'a posé la question.

\- Oui. Et si tu veux savoir, non je ne lui ai pas répondu.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Et pour répondre à ta question, il m'a pris que j'estime qu'elle a le droit de connaître la vérité sur sa mère.

\- Et la vérité sur son père, qui était le gardien du secret mais qui a trahi ses amis, tu estimes qu'elle a le droit de la connaître ?

Remus ne répondit rien et Severus eut un sourire satisfait. Il ne pardonnerait pas à Lupin d'avoir révélé le nom de Catelyn. Et il n'était pas prêt à en parler avec Black, sûrement pas. Loin de là. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre envie !

* * *

Thalia avait finalement laissé les interrogations sur sa mère de côté. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas penser qu'à cela. Peut-être que Rogue finirait par s'adoucir, qui sait ? On pouvait toujours rêver non ?

Alors qu'elle faisait sa ronde de préfète (heureusement bientôt terminée), elle frissonna en voyant les détraqueurs par la fenêtre. Ces créatures étaient...Vraiment horribles. Elle sursauta en voyant un rat au sol puis le saisit en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Croûtard.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Ron doit te chercher partout !

Le rat se débattit en poussant de petits cris perçants, griffant et mordant.

\- Aïe ! Râla Thalia quand il mordit son doigt. Abruti, je veux juste te ramener à ton maître, tu n'as rien à craindre...

Elle aperçut, Pattenrond, le nouveau chat d'Hermione, qui errait dans les couloirs.

\- Ah, c'est sûrement lui que tu crains. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je vais te ramener à Ron sans qu'il ne t'arrive rien, ne t'en fais pas.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, se méfiant du chat qui la suivait en caressant le rat pour le rassurer. Pauvre petite bête...

* * *

Les semaines de cours se suivaient et se ressemblaient et un soir, il y eut une grande animation dans la grande salle. Cet imbécile de Drago s'était fait blesser par un hippogriffe parce qu'il l'avait insulté. Il l'avait bien cherché, mais connaissant Lucius, cela allait mal se passer pour Hagrid qui avait assuré ce cours.

Thalia prit Drago à part, une fois qu'il fut seul.

\- J'espère que tu es fier de toi ?

\- Vu que la bête se fera tuer, très.

\- Tu n'es qu'un abruti fini. Tu ne l'aurais pas insulté aussi ! Sombre crétin !

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, si je répète tout à mon père...

\- J'en ai strictement rien à faire de ton père, c'est clair ? Dis-lui ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, vous me détestez tous déjà alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

Elle détestait les Malefoy. Ils étaient tous arrogants et prétentieux, sûrs de leur supériorité et d'avoir toujours raison...Vraiment une famille de pourris, songea-t-elle en laissant Drago et en retournant à la tour.

* * *

L'homme dévora le maigre repas qu'il avait trouvé sous sa forme de chien. Il lui fallait un plan. Un plan pour entrer à Poudlard. Une fois à l'intérieur, son flair suffirait pour trouver le rat, il n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Et une fois le rat trouvé, il le tuerait une bonne fois pour toutes et il ne pourrait plus nuire à personne. Ce traître...Le savoir aussi près de Harry...Et de Thalia...De sa préfète de fille...

Une sortie à Pré au Lard se profilant, l'évadé se dit qu'il ferait bien d'aller mendier sous sa forme de chien auprès des étudiants. Les plus jeunes craquaient toujours et les filles aussi, mais lui était un chien miteux alors ce n'était pas gagné non plus.

Un groupe de quatre personnes attira son attention et il les suivit discrètement.

\- Sérieux ? C'est ta dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Soi-disant que mon père risque de s'y trouver et gniagniagni et gniagniagnia. Ils ont tous peur qu'Harry ou moi on se fasse attaquer. Mais vous croyez sérieusement qu'il va se montrer dans une ruelle pleine de monde ?

\- En même temps...

-...Ton père est fou.

\- On voit d'où te vient ta folie !

\- Hey ! Je vous permets pas ! Cria Thalia. La folle vous sauve les fesses en cours, je vous signale au passage. Et je vous signale que sans moi, le rat de votre frère se serait fait boulotter par Pattenrond.

L'évadé sentit son cœur chuter. Par Merlin, elle avait sauvé le rat. Sa fille avait sauvé ce traître de rat.

\- Je vous attends dehors, bouda-t-elle alors que les jumeaux et Lee entraient dans le magasin de farces et attrapes.

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit de vagues cercles avec. Puis, elle remarqua le chien au loin et se figea. Il semblait miteux. Aussi miteux que Croûtard cette année. Qu'arrivait-il donc aux animaux en ce moment ? Thalia avança vers le chien qui ne bougeait pas et s'assit alors que la jeune fille approchait. Elle sortit un reste de sandwich de la poche de sa cape.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai, désolée. Assura la jeune fille en caressant la tête du chien.

Le chien ferma les yeux quelques secondes, appréciant la caresse et le contact humain. Les jumeaux et Lee la rejoignirent.

\- Wooh pauvre chien, il a l'air amoché. Tu veux l'emmener et l'adopter ?

\- Te moque pas de moi ! J'étais en première année d'accord ? Je savais pas...

\- Qu'on pouvait pas adopter une licorne dans le château ? Tu avais surtout passé trop de temps avec Hagrid, toi. Il déteignait déjà sur toi.

\- Laissez ce pauvre Hagrid en paix, il a déjà bien assez de soucis à cause de ce crétin de Drago.

\- Vu que c'est ta dernière sortie, tu dirais quoi de faire un tour à la cabane hurlante ?

\- On y était déjà plein de fois, soupira-t-elle en continuant de caresser le chien. Nan, je voudrais profiter d'une dernière bieraubeurre vu que j'en aurais pas de l'année.

\- Au pire on pourrait utiliser la carte des maraudeurs et te désilusionner aux prochaines sorties.

\- C'est une idée.

L'évadé avait presque envie de sourire. Sa propre fille en possession de la carte des maraudeurs ? Le digne héritage avait trouvé son héritière.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé pourquoi ce nom t'es familier ?

\- Non. Patmol me dit quelque chose, mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi. Au bout de cinq ans, ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner, je laisse tomber.

\- Tu aurais du demander à Lupin, vu qu'il a connu les maraudeurs.

Thalia haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais, si il n'a pas pu me dire plus pour ma mère, je doute qu'il en sache plus sur un tel nom. Dire qu'il est encore malade, ce mois-ci, c'est bizarre. Il est peut-être sensible au froid ?

\- Il ne va pas faire long feu comme professeur alors, estima George.

\- Ils ne font jamais long feu...Estima Fred tandis que Lee acquiesçait vigoureusement de la tête.

Le groupe repartit après une dernière caresse sur la tête du chien qui partit lui aussi, afin de se réfugier dans une grotte. Il fallait désormais qu'il trouve une solution pour entrer à Poudlard. Et vite. Le temps pressait...

* * *

 **A demain pour la suite :)**


	4. Intrusion et énervement

**Voila la suite, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours :)**

* * *

 **Intrusion et énervement**

\- Black a été vu près de l'école ! Black a été vu près de l'école ! Cria un premier année de Gryffondor, la gazette du sorcier dans les mains.

Thalia se rapprocha de l'élève en question qui lui tendit le journal en question. Toujours la même photo de son père qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle ne se rappelait pas de lui comme ça. Tout comme elle ne se rappelait pas de lui comme de sur la photo dans l'album photo de Lupin. Elle n'avait que de vagues souvenirs le concernant, mais de ce qu'elle s'en rappelait, c'était un père attentionné et farceur. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait du mal à se faire à cette image de lui.

Sans un mot elle rendit son journal au première année et s'installa avec les jumeaux et Lee.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il était aussi près d'ici ? Demanda Lee.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr...

\- Avec tous les détraqueurs qui rôdent...

Thalia ne répondit pas, assassinant son bol de céréales du regard. En entendant Drago se plaindre de la douleur de sa blessure, c'est lui qu'elle assassina du regard. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Soupirant, elle se dit qu'elle serait bien restée au fond de son lit aujourd'hui. Redressant la tête, ce fut elle qui se fit fusiller du regard par Rogue. Il la détestait encore plus qu'avant apparemment. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais lui parler de Catelyn...Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait la détester encore plus qu'auparavant...

* * *

Et visiblement, si. Il se montrait infernal avec elle en cours. Sa potion devait être parfaite. Sur tous les points où il la saquait violemment dans ses notes et ses remarques. Après quelques temps d'un traitement pareil, Thalia estima qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Autant auparavant elle appréciait assez de lui clouer le bec, autant là, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour et ça l'énervait. A la fin d'un cours, avec une impression de déjà vu, elle se planta devant son bureau, attendant qu'il la remarque.

\- J'ai déjà dit que je ne vous dirais rien, Black.

\- Et je l'ai parfaitement compris, merci. Maintenant, si nous pouvions reprendre comme les dernières années...Je ne chercherai plus rien sur Catelyn, j'ai compris le message que vous me faisiez passer.

La brune s'attendait à se faire incendier mais le regard de Rogue se fit vague quelques secondes comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il revint finalement à lui, mais son regard ne l'incendia pas comme les derniers jours.

\- J'ai des élèves qui attendent le prochain cours, Black, dit Rogue, d'un ton cependant moins agressif que les derniers jours.

Thalia arriva au cours de Lupin juste à l'heure et s'installa à côté de George, Fred étant avec Lee. Le cours sur le patronus reprit.

\- Trouvez un souvenir heureux et énoncez la formule.

Tous les élèves parvinrent à produire un peu de fumée blanche, voire à créer un patronus. Sauf Thalia. Qui plus elle se concentrait, plus s'énervait parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Fred et George avaient réussi, regardant le renard et la belette qui avaient pris forme jouer ensembles dans toute la classe. Lupin aidait ceux qui n'y arrivaient pas.

\- Du calme, Thalia. Plus vous vous énerverez et moins cela marchera. Concentrez vous sur un souvenir heureux.

La jeune fille avait eu beau fouiller dans son enfance, avec les Malefoy, rien ne lui venait. Son entrée à Poudlard aurait pu suffire mais non. Son amitié avec Lee et les jumeaux peut-être ? Au moment où elle pensait à ça, la sonnerie retentit. Lupin posa la main sur l'épaule de sa filleule.

\- Vous y arriverez la prochaine fois, j'en suis sûr, dit-il pour la réconforter.

Thalia ne répondit rien et quitta la salle de cours pour aller à la grande salle pour le dîner avec ses amis enthousiastes.

\- Je suis sûr que tu allais y arriver, dit George avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre. C'est dur de trouver quelque chose d'assez fort pour lancer ce sort...

\- Notre préfète y arrivera ! Assura Fred. Comme toujours.

* * *

Le soir d'halloween la grande salle avait été magnifiquement décorée, comme toutes les années. Thalia en restait cependant tous les ans bouche bée. Les elfes de maison devaient se donner bien du mal pour un tel résultat. Penser aux elfes de maison lui faisait penser à Dobby. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu devenir après que Harry l'ait fait libérer...

Le repas commença et tout le monde se rua dessus. En croisant le regard d'Harry, Thalia se dit qu'il avait l'air préoccupé et qu'il faudrait qu'elle discute avec lui. Le fait que Black le cherche devait le miner, c' était sûr et certain ! Et elle le comprenait ! Pas une année ne passait sans qu'il ne soit impliqué dans des histoires dangereuses le pauvre...

Une fois le repas terminé, Thalia se leva en même temps que Lee (qui était aussi le préfet de Gryffondor, Dumbledore avait vraiment perdu les pédales) et ils guidèrent les élèves vers la tour, comme tous les soirs, derrière Percy Weasley, le Préfet-en-Chef de cette année. Percy était assez arrogant et sûr de lui. Il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec les jumeaux et par extension, ne parlait pas beaucoup avec Thalia. Il ne supportait pas toutes les blagues que faisaient le quatuor héritier des maraudeurs.

Les trois préfets s'immobilisèrent une fois arrivés devant la tour. Le portrait...Le portrait avait été lacéré. Comme par des coups de poignard. Thalia blanchit d'un coup. Où était la grosse dame ? Le tohu-bohu crée par les élèves rameuta les professeurs et Dumbledore jeta un regard insondable à Thalia qui restait plus pâle que le directeur ne l'avait jamais vue en cinq ans d'études.

Le directeur craignait qu'elle ne fasse un malaise et posa la main sur son épaule. Thalia sembla émerger de ses pensées mais restait pâle et rapidement, les jumeaux l'entourèrent sous le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore qui emmena ce petit monde en direction de la grande salle où ils passeraient tous la nuit. Thalia s'installa avec ses amis qui s'endormirent bien avant elle. Elle cependant restait éveillée et bien éveillée, et entoura ses genoux de ses bras en fixant le sol en pierre de la salle. Les professeurs faisaient des rondes dans la salle pendant que d'autres cherchaient Black dans tout le château après que la grosse dame ait avoué que c'était lui qui l'avait agressée.

Les préfets devaient monter la garde devant la porte de la grande salle en se relayant par maison. Thalia avait commencé dans les premiers mais il lui était maintenant impossible de dormir. Les pas de Rogue, Dumbledore et Percy se répercutaient sur le sol.

\- Tu devrais dormir, Thalia, dit Dumbledore en s'agenouillant devant la jeune fille.

Rogue s'était immobilisé non loin du directeur et jeta également un regard à la jeune Gryffondore.

\- Je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas.

\- Ton tour de garde ?

\- Il est déjà passé.

Dumbledore eut un bref soupir.

\- Tâche de te reposer, Thalia, tu as tes BUSE cette année.

La jeune fille acquiesça sans grande conviction. Ses yeux se faisaient lourds de sommeil mais impossible de le trouver. Rogue lui lançait de temps à autres des regards pour voir si elle dormait. Au bout de quelques temps, Thalia partit rejoindre le pays des rêves au grand soulagement du directeur.

\- Vous niez que vous vous préoccupez d'elle, Severus...Mais vous êtes inquiet.

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Ne me mentez pas. Pas à moi. Elle vous rappelle Catelyn et c'est compréhensible. Vous devriez...

\- Je ne lui en parlerai pas et je vous interdis de le faire. Cela ne la concerne pas, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir.

\- Severus, un jour, vous devriez la voir autrement que comme son père. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup mais ce n'est pas la même personne. Là ou Sirius ne faisait rien en cours elle travaille sérieusement et aide ses amis à avoir la moyenne. Sirius ne réfléchissait pas autant qu'elle avant de s'impliquer dans des blagues et ce sont les traits de Catelyn qui ressortent.

Rogue ne répondit rien et continua sa ronde. Fred et George, les yeux grands ouverts, échangèrent un regard.

* * *

Il y était presque arrivé. Un peu plus et il aurait été dans la tour. Il aurait réglé son compte à ce sale traître ! Mais il avait agi trop impulsivement et avait lacéré le tableau...Les cris de la grosse dame avaient alertés les autres tableaux et il avait préféré prendre la fuite, remettant son plan à plus tard...

* * *

Les jumeaux lui avaient répété la conversation qu'ils avaient entendue, mais Thalia avait évité de cogiter dessus. Elle ne voulait rien savoir de ça. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne chercherait pas plus et pour le moment, elle préférait se concentrer sur les cours pour éviter de penser à son père et à ce qu'on racontait dessus. Et sur elle, d'ailleurs...

Plusieurs élèves s'amusaient à raconter que comme elle était sa fille, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle qui l'avait aidé à rentrer dans le château. Et elle détestait ça. Elle avait déjà eu plusieurs retenues à cause de ça parce qu'elle avait perdu son sang-froid et avait lancé des sorts sur les élèves qui la confrontaient à ça.

McGonagall venait d'ailleurs de la sermonner à propos de cela au début du cours de métamorphose. Avec un soupir, la jeune Black se concentra sur le cours. Mais c'était dur pour elle en ce moment. Elle se rassura en se disant que le cours de Lupin serait mieux avant de se rappeler que c'était sur le patronus. Et qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

* * *

Et en plus, c'était Rogue qui assurait ce cours ! Comme d'habitude, ils s'entraînèrent au patronus, et comme d'habitude elle ne parvint à rien. De une, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le cours, les mouvements de Rogue entre les élèves la perturbant, et de deux avec tout ce qui arrivait dernièrement elle n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien d'heureux.

\- Eh bien, Miss Black ? Vous êtes la seule de la classe à ne parvenir à rien produire, pas même une fumée blanche !

Grognant, Thalia ne répondit rien.

\- Un peu plus d'efforts et de concentration ! Continua Rogue.

La jeune Black eut beau essayer de se concentrer, il n'y avait que de l'énervement qui ressortait. De l'énervement sur tout. Thalia souffla pour se forcer au calme.

\- Prononcez la formule et recommencez, Black.

\- Spero Patronum.

Une fois de plus, rien ne se produisit.

\- Plus de conviction ! Vous n'y croyez pas vous même !

\- Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre, vous ne me laissez même pas un peu de calme ! S'énerva-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Rogue soutint son regard noir sans ciller.

\- Exécutez-moi ce sort parfaitement avant la fin du cours, Black.

\- J'y arrivais déjà pas avec Lupin...Marmonna-t-elle.

Rogue fit lire le prochain cours aux autres élèves tandis que Thalia devait continuer de s'entraîner dans son coin. Mais une fois de plus, elle ne parvint à aucun résultat acceptable. Plus elle essayait de se remémorer des souvenirs, plus ceux-ci lui échappaient et elle ne se rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs. Elle voulait le positif et c'était le négatif qui ressortait...

A la fin du cours, Rogue leur donna leurs devoirs puis se tourna vers Thalia.

\- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Black. C'est pathétique. Alors que ce sort est loin d'être compliqué. Il est à la hauteur de votre niveau.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves sortirent mais Thalia resta plantée face à Rogue les poings serrés.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à me trouver des souvenirs heureux ! Cria-t-elle. Trouvez-moi des souvenirs heureux chez les Malefoy qui ne connaissent même pas le mot affection ! Trouvez-moi des souvenirs heureux, entourée d'abrutis de mangemorts qui veulent me fiancer à l'un d'eux ! Trouvez-moi des souvenirs heureux dans le fait que je n'avais le droit de poser aucune question sur ma mère, ni même de connaître son nom ! Trouvez-moi des souvenirs heureux dans tout ça et j'arriverais peut-être à lancer votre fichu sort !

Rogue allait vertement répliquer quand Thalia se mit à pleurer, jeta son sac de cours au sol et quitta la salle à grands pas rageurs en claquant la porte avec force.

* * *

Thalia avait séché tout l'après-midi, soit trois heures de cours. Elle était dans un tel état de rage qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne fasse rien de plus de la journée. Elle finit par se réfugier à l'infirmierie en prétextant une migraine horrible. Madame Pomfresh n'était pas dupe mais n'en fit rien et la laissa se reposer dans l'un des lits libres.

\- Je vous aurai crue plus inventive pour sécher des cours.

Thalia regarda Lupin qui souriait d'un air taquin en se rapprochant d'elle. Il semblait fatigué et malade encore une fois. La jeune Black soupira sans répondre.

\- Sachant que vous avez vos BUSE, soyez vigilante à quels cours vous n'allez pas.

\- Ce n'est que les sortilèges et l'étude des runes. Et puis j'en ai assez de ne pas réussir ce fichu sort !

\- Encore le patronus ?

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! Et encore moins quand c'est Rogue qui vous remplace.

\- Le professeur Rogue, Thalia.

\- Si vous voulez. Il n'a pas arrêté de me pousser pour que je fasse ce maudit sort, mais plus il me poussait, plus c'était les mauvais souvenirs qui revenaient.

\- Les mauvais souvenirs qui ressortent à la place des bons...Vous avez trop d'émotions négatives en ce moment.

\- J'ai été élevée dans la négativité, professeur Lupin. Seulement j'aurai aimé ne pas m'énerver autant et ne pas dire tout ça devant le professeur Rogue.

\- Ca lui fera peut-être comprendre certaines choses, pensa Lupin à voix haute.

* * *

Au soir, la jeune fille ne se rendit même pas à la grande salle et préféra aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter aux cuisines. Les elfes étaient toujours gentils et ne rechigneraient pas à lui préparer un petit quelque chose. Elle chatouilla la poire du portrait et entra dans la cuisine.

\- Mademoiselle désire quelque chose ?

Thalia prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

\- Un petit sandwich au thon, un jus d'orange et un éclair au chocolat.

\- Dobby vous apporte ça tout de suite.

\- Dobby ?! S'étrangla-t-elle.

L'elfe se tourna vers elle et se fendit d'un grand sourire.

\- Dobby vous apporte deux éclairs au chocolat, mademoiselle.

Thalia suivit l'elfe.

\- Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore a embauché Dobby après que Dobby soit devenu un elfe libre. Mais Dobby tenait à être payé et le professeur Dumbledore l'a accepté.

\- Je suis contente pour toi.

\- Mais Dobby s'inquiète pour mademoiselle. Dobby sait que son père s'est évadé...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait.

Après avoir mangé son repas, la jeune fille sortit des cuisines et tomba nez à nez avec Rogue. _Mauvaise pioche,_ pensa-t-elle. Comme quoi ce n'était _vraiment_ pas son jour...

\- Black.

\- Professeur ?

\- Le couvre-feu est passé.

\- Ah. Combien de points en moins ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air blasé.

\- Dix. Et je vous raccompagne à la tour.

 _Génial._ Tout pour bien terminer cette _magnifique_ journée...Thalia ne demanda rien de plus au professeur et c'est en silence que les couloirs défilaient.

\- Vous pensez...Vraiment qu'il est dans le château ?

Rogue lui lança un bref regard avant de regarder de nouveau devant lui.

\- Nous l'aurions trouvé si ça avait été le cas. Ne me forcez pas à répéter, Black, mais vous êtes la seule de votre année à avoir des notes acceptables en cours de potions et j'aimerais que ça continue alors reprenez-vous.

Estomaquée, Thalia ne répondit rien. Rogue lui faisait un compliment ? _Rogue ?_ C'était le monde à l'envers. Plus un mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à la tour.

\- Bonne nuit, Black.

\- De même professeur.

* * *

L'étrange comportement de Rogue n'avait duré que ce jour là aussi Thalia avait continué d'agir comme d'habitude comme si de rien n'était. En se réveillant ce samedi matin, les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles maudirent le temps pluvieux et venteux. Ils allaient souffrir durant ce match...

C'est avec désespoir que les joueurs revêtirent leur tenue rouge et or. Dubois leur adressa un faible encouragement. Lui même n'y croyait pas vraiment. Une dure façon de commencer l'année de quidditch...

Finalement, les sept joueurs s'élancèrent sur le terrain mais ils n'y voyaient strictement rien. Thalia, Angelina et Katie faisaient de leur mieux pour se passer le souaffle et essayer de marquer. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas facile. Les filles avaient bien fait de s'attacher les cheveux, ils les auraient encore plus gênées que d'habitude autrement...Thalia frissonna sous le froid mordant et la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort. De terribles conditions pour un match. Elle ne voyait même pas les cognards, ni rien...Mais elle avait confiance en les jumeaux sur ce point. Ils étaient d'excellents batteurs.

Thalia montait en piqué pour rattraper le souafle –elle fronçait les sourcils pour ne pas le perdre- quand un froid intense se fit ressentir. Elle ne l'avait connu qu'une fois ce froid...Les détraqueurs...Ce ne pouvait être que ça ! Mais en plein match ? Redressant la tête, elle vit leurs silhouettes noires, de même qu'Harry qui tombait en chute libre.

Thalia fit un effort pour monter pour le rattraper mais les silhouettes noires la déstabilisèrent un instant.

 _\- Prends Thalia et garde-la en sécurité. Je dois...Aller voir ce qu'il en est chez James et Lily._

 _\- Sirius..._

 _\- Andromeda s'il te plaît...Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste..._

Thalia cligna des yeux pour chasser ce souvenir. Son objectif, c'était Harry. Elle devait le rattraper !

 _\- Son père a été jeté a Azkaban comme il se devait. Nous récupérons sa garde._

 _\- Mais elle ne vous connaîtpas alors que moi..._

 _\- Le ministère n'accordera pas sa garde à une traître aux Black._

 _Des pleurs. La sensation de quitter des bras chauds et réconfortants pour une main glacée et un regard sévère et froid._

Thalia secoua la tête, volant toujours plus haut. Mais elle semblait comme au ralenti alors que le froid se faisait plus mordant.

 _\- Oublie tout de ce que ton père t'a appris. Tu vis désormais avec les Malefoy. Je ne veux pas que tu mentionnes ton père et ne poses jamais de questions sur ta mère._

Thalia se sentit tomber, tomber...

\- _Prends soin de ma fille, elle est tout ce qu'il me reste..._

* * *

 **A demain pour la suite :)**


	5. Escapade et découverte troublante

Voila la suite ! J'ai un peu mélangé films et livres, ce qui arrivera souvent dans cette histoire :)

* * *

L'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor atterrit en catastrophe sur le terrain boueux. Ils avaient perdu, mais ce n'était pas ça qui les avait fait arrêter de jouer aussi vite. C'était la chute de Harry et Thalia. Heureusement les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient réagi à temps pour stopper la chute avant qu'elle ne soit critique. Les jumeaux levèrent la tête, fusillant les détraqueurs du regard.

Les deux Gryffondors furent amenés à l'infirmerie où ils passeraient d'ailleurs le week-end. L'équipe de quidditch resta au chevet de ses deux joueurs. Harry se réveilla en premier et peu de temps après, ce fut Thalia qui ouvrit les yeux.

\- On a perdu je suppose ?

\- L'attrapeur de Poufsoufle n'a pas vu que vous étiez tombés. Quand il s'en est rendu compte il a proposé de rejouer le match, mais c'était trop tard, il avait attrapé le vif.

Thalia eut une mine désappointée. Pauvre Dubois...Lui qui voulait tellement gagner la coupe. L'infirmière finit par chasser les joueurs (assez crasseux, couverts de boue et de pluie) et Thalia se mit à repenser à la dernière phrase qu'elle avait entendu. Elle était intimement persuadée que c'était son père qui l'avait dite. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se remémora que le ton employé semblait suppliant. Et il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre. Son père était dépeint comme l'un des plus grands mangemorts, le bras droit de Voldemort et pourtant...Dans son souvenir, il lui semblait que tout ce qui lui importait, c'était sa sécurité à elle...

* * *

Thalia saisit l'enveloppe apportée par le hibou familial. Elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Lucius ne prenait la peine de lui écrire que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher.

 _Thalia,_

 _Ta conduite de ces derniers temps est inqualifiable. Ta directrice de maison m'a contacté après que tu aies séché un après-midi complet de cours. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je te rappelle que tu as tes BUSE cette année et que tu représentes les Black. Je ne tolérerai plus d'écarts de ce genre._

 _Lucius._

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle froissa la lettre et la mit à la poubelle. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de discours, ce n'était pas nouveau pour elle, loin de là. Depuis qu'elle était petite, Lucius était moralisateur comme ça. Mais têtue comme elle était, elle n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cet état de fait changerait.

* * *

A la fin du week-end, les deux Gryffondors purent enfin quitter l'infirmerie, à leur grand soulagement.

\- Je suis un peu soulagé de ne pas être le seul à être sensible aux détraqueurs. Lupin m'a dit que c'est parce que j'ai un passé plus tragique que les autres.

\- On est deux alors. Les détraqueurs me rappellent des souvenirs que je ne savais même pas détenir.

\- Moi aussi. Des souvenirs si anciens qu'on ne peut pas s'en rappeler. Le mien date de quand j'étais bébé. J'entends ma mère hurler.

\- Oh...Moi c'est l'arrestation de mon père.

Volontairement, elle ne dit pas à Harry que dans ses souvenirs son père semblait...Semblait un être normal et non pas celui qui avait tué tant de gens quand Voldemort avait disparu. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, elle avait vraiment trop peur d'être prise pour une folle...

* * *

Ce fut un soulagement pour tous les cinquième année de Gryffondor quand ce fut finalement Lupin qui reprit ses cours. Le professeur avoua avoir été malade et Thalia fronça les sourcils. Etait-il de constitution faible ? Il était malade tous les mois...

Lupin n'aborda pas le thème des patronus, les notes de Rogue sur le sujet l'ayant informé sur leurs avancées et la jeune Black s'en étonna. Elle ne parvenait à rien ce sort et il n'en abordait pas le sujet ? Etonnant, tout de même ! Ils changèrent de sujet et Lupin commença le cours sur les duels entre sorciers et la meilleure façon de se défendre. Ce cours là ne lui posa aucun problème mais elle était perturbée que le sujet des patronus soit si facilement mis aux oubliettes...

\- Thalia ? J'ai à vous parler, assura Lupin après que la sonnerie ait retenti.

La jeune fille rangea ses affaires de cours et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur.

\- J'ai décidé de donner des cours à Harry sur les détraqueurs. J'estime que vous devriez venir aussi. Cela vous permettrait de parvenir à créer un patronus et de résister aux détraqueurs.

\- En parlant de ça...Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Lupin la fixa d'un air curieux et interrogateur.

\- Toutes ces choses qu'on dit sur lui, c'est supposé être le plus grand fidèle de Voldemort, on est d'accord ? Mais dans les souvenirs que les détraqueurs font resurgir, ce que j'entends...C'est lui qui s'inquiète de ma sécurité. C'est tout ce qui lui importe, alors je ne comprends pas.

Le professeur réfléchit quelques instants d'un air songeur.

\- Peut-être...Peut-être que même en étant son plus fidèle mangemort , il a continué à se soucier de vous. L'un n'exclut pas l'autre. Je me demande si ce n'est pas la mort de votre mère qui l'a tant changé et si ce n'est pas à ce moment là qu'il a sombré du mauvais côté.

Lupin reprit pied avec la réalité.

\- Je commencerai les cours avec Harry après les fêtes de Noël, je suis encore fatigué, j'ai besoin de repos pour pouvoir assurer les cours.

Thalia acquiesça, encore retournée par ce que Lupin lui avait dit.

\- Est-ce que c'est mal d'espérer qu'il se soucie de moi, au moins un peu ?

Lupin la fixa d'un air paternaliste.

\- Je pense surtout que c'est naturel. Vous n'avez jamais connu votre père, ou du moins vous ne vous en rappelez pas. Et entendre toutes ces horreurs sur lui alors que les détraqueurs vous font entendre tout autre chose...Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus naturel que d'espérer que ce père lointain se soucie de vous ou pense à vous. Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous n'êtes pas folle.

Thalia lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de quitter la salle de cours, laissant un Lupin songeur derrière elle.

* * *

La semaine s'était écoulée sans plus d'incident notable. Thalia et Harry avaient hâte de débuter les cours avec Lupin même si ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Thalia s'inquiétait quant à elle de ne toujours pas parvenir à réussir à quelque chose lors de ces prochains cours. Elle cherchait sans cesse des souvenirs à exploiter pour créer ce fichu patronus mais alors, à chaque fois elle entendait la voix désespérée de son père... _Prends soin de ma fille, elle est tout ce qu'il me reste..._

La jeune fille chassa ses pensées. Elle était morose en ce week-end. La neige aurait pu lui rebooster le moral mais...C'était la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et elle n'avait plus le droit d'y aller. Les jumeaux lui avaient bien suggéré de se désilusionner et d'y aller avec eux mais elle avait entendu une conversation avec McGonagall et Rogue. Elle se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas deviné qu'elle comptait aller avec les jumeaux en toute illégalité. Il ressortait de cette conversation que McGonagall surveillerait les entrées et sorties des élèves, s'assurant qu'elle ou Harry ne fraude pas. Et par Merlin ça l'énervait ! Il n'allait quand même pas se montrer devant des élèves de Poudlard ! S'il était un mangemort si fidèle que ça, il devait également être plus intelligent...

Fred et George la prirent chacun par une épaule.

\- J'ai le sentiment...

-...Que notre Thalia est morose !

Pour toute réponse, elle leur lança un regard noir mais se laissa tout de même entraîner avec eux. Ils attrapèrent d'ailleurs Harry au passage et les emmenèrent tous les deux dans une pièce ou personne ne se trouvait. Thalia vit les jumeaux sortir la carte du maraudeur, expliquant le principe à Harry. Mais que venait-elle faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Utilisez-là pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard, tous les deux. Thalia t'expliquera comment utiliser la carte correctement. Nous sommes si fiers de te la léguer ! Tu n'y vois aucune objection, Thalia ?

\- Il est temps que quelqu'un d'autre en fasse usage, n'est-ce pas ? Elle nous as bien accompagnés mais autant qu'elle serve à quelqu'un d'autre que nous. Une seule condition, Harry : je veux en être pour les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard !

Le sorcier acquiesça et une fois les jumeaux partis, prit une cape.

\- On ne se fera pas repérer là-dessous.

\- Une cape d'invisibilité ? Sérieux ? Siffla-t-elle d'un air admiratif. La carte ne peut que merveilleusement compléter ta panoplie.

Les deux sorciers se glissèrent dessous et utilisèrent l'un des passages secrets du château. Thalia se fit un devoir de lui faire visiter le village sorcier, fière de ses yeux ébahis.

\- Tu vas retrouver Ron et Hermione ? Maintenant qu'on est dans le village, je vais retrouver les jumeaux, à plus tard !

Après s'être désilusionnée, Thalia sortit de sous la cape et retrouva ses amis aux trois balais. Peu de temps après, Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent. Les élèves aperçurent des professeurs entrer pour se réchauffer et Thalia se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas rester visible et de même pour Harry. Surtout en voyant McGonagall. Madame Rosmerta, la patronne de l'établissement, se plaignit des détraqueurs et le ministre répondit, ce qui intéressa Harry et Thalia.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas la moitié de l'histoire, Rosmerta. Le gens ne savent pas le pire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?

\- Parlons-en dans un autre endroit. Trop d'oreilles indiscrètes par ici.

Sans hésiter, Harry prit Thalia par le bras et ils suivirent le petit groupe dans la pièce dans laquelle ils s'isolèrent.

\- Vous avez dit que vous vous rappeliez de lui quand il était à Poudlard. Vous vous souvenez de qui était son meilleur ami ?

\- Bien entendu, on ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Je ne compte plus les fois où ils sont venus...Ils me faisaient rire ! Ah ça, on peut dire qu'ils faisaient une belle équipe, James Potter et Sirius Black !

Les yeux de Thalia s'écarquillèrent et elle jeta un coup d'oeil au visage crispé d'Harry.

\- Justement, dit McGonagall. Black et Potter les chefs de leur petite bande. Tous les deux brillants bien sûr -exceptionnellement brillants, en vérité- mais je crois que jamais aucun élève ne nous as causé autant de souci que ces deux là.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, dit Hagrid. Fred et George Weasley, et Thalia Black peuvent prétendre au titre.

\- On aurait dit que Black et Potter étaient deux frères ! Ils étaient inséparables.

\- Sans aucun doute, intervint Fudge. Potter avait une confiance absolue en Black. Et c'était toujours vrai quand ils ont quitté l'école. Black était témoin au mariage de James et Lily. Et c'est lui qui a été le parrain de Harry. Harry ne sait rien de tout cela bien sûr. Vous imaginez l'effet que ça lui ferait ?

\- Parce que Black s'est associé avec Vous-Savez-Qui ?

\- Encore pire, ma chère Rosmerta...Rares sont ceux qui savent que les Potter étaient parfaitement conscients d'être la cible de Vous-Savez-Qui. Dumbledore, qui luttait sans relâche contre le mage noir disposait d'un bon nombre d'espions fort utiles. L'un d'eux l'a mis au courant et Dumbledore a immédiatement averti James et Lily. Il leur a conseillé de se cacher. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, il est difficile de se cacher de Vous-Savez-Qui. Alors Dumbledore leur a dit que c'était le meilleur moyen, c'était d'avoir recours au sortilège de Fidelitas.

\- Comment ça marche ?

\- C'est un sortilège d'une grande complexité. Il s'agit d'un procédé magique destiné à cacher un secret au cœur d'un être unique. L'information est dissimulée à l'intérieur même de la personne choisie, qu'on appelle le Gardien du Secret. Le secret devient alors impossible à découvrir, sauf bien sûr si le Gardien décide de le divulguer. Ainsi tant que le Gardien du Secret refusait de parler, Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait toujours fouiller le village où James et Lily Potter vivaient depuis des années, il lui était impossible de les retrouver, même s'il avait collé le nez contre la fenêtre de leur salon !

\- Bien entendu, James a affirmé à Dumbledore que Black aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de révéler où ils se trouvaient et que Black lui-même avait l'intention de se cacher. Il a même confié sa fille aux Tonks pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Pourtant, Dumbledore restait inquiet. Je me souviens l'avoir entendu proposer à Potter de devenir lui-même le Gardien du Secret.

Thalia entendit le reste de la conversation comme si elle était à l'extérieur de son corps. Harry semblait dans le même état. Black avait trahi les Potter, en livrant le secret qu'il détenait à Voldemort. Cette nuit-là, Peter Pettigrow, leur autre ami avait voulu retrouver Black pour régler son compte. Seulement, c'était un piètre sorcier et Black n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de lui. En lançant un seul sort, il avait dévasté une rue entière, tuant plusieurs moldus et Pettigrow au passage, dont il ne resta plus qu'un doigt. Le pire ce fut quand Fudge parla de sa visite à Azkaban où Sirius semblait aussi sain d'esprit que n'importe qui, contrastant avec le jour où il s'était fait arrêter, riant comme un fou devant son carnage. Fudge avait ensuite assuré que la seule intention de Black était de tuer Harry afin de faire revenir Voldemort.

Thalia n'en supporta pas plus et sortit de la pièce, s'éloignant d'Harry, regagnant le château au pas de course par le passage qu'ils avaient emprunté pour y venir. La conversation qu'ils avaient surprise tournait en boucle dans sa tête, en continu.

 _Black, parrain de Harry. Gardien du secret. Se cachant et cachant sa fille pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Black trahissait les Potter et tuait leur dernier ami ainsi que nombre de moldus._

Lupin avait vu juste apparemment. Il était mangemort mais avait continué tout du long à se préoccuper de Thalia et de sa sécurité. Mais comment avait-il pu trahir son meilleur ami de cette façon ? Ils se considéraient comme frères, ils étaient inséparables à Poudlard...Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il sombré du côté du mal ? Etait-ce vraiment du à la mort de sa mère comme Lupin le pensait ? Ou avait-il toujours été un pourri du côté de Voldemort jouant la comédie ?

La jeune fille n'y comprenait plus rien du tout. Elle le haïssait de toutes ses forces. Comment...Comment pouvait-on trahir des amis d'une telle manière ? C'était...C'était même impensable pour elle.

Elle en dormit très mal cette nuit là. Elle rêva d'un père aimant, qui la protégeait de tout. Et son visage changeait d'un coup, reflétant le mal le plus pur alors qu'il livrait les Potter. Et ensuite, il tuait Harry.

Incapable de dormir, elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle commune pour se calmer et essayer de penser à autre chose. En regardant la neige dehors, elle se rendit compte qu'il restait deux semaines avant Noël. Noël lui semblait être une préoccupation tellement superficielle à cet instant. D'autant plus qu'elle devrait rentrer chez les Malefoy cette année. Deux semaines qui seraient bien ennuyantes, selon elle.

Depuis la conversation qu'ils avaient surprise, Harry et elle ne s'était pas reparlés. Elle chauffa ses mains devant le feu, essayant une fois de plus de ne pas repenser à cette conversation maudite. Avec un soupir, elle se redressa. Elle ne dormirait plus de la nuit, elle le savait pertinemment.

Thalia décida de se rendre au bureau du professeur Lupin. Avec un peu de chance il était encore debout.

\- Lumos, murmura-t-elle, éclairant les couloirs sombres et faisant râler les portraits qui souhaitaient dormir.

Arrivée à destination, elle allait toquer mais se figea en entendant deux voix qu'elle reconnut comme celles de Rogue et Lupin.

\- Merci pour la potion, Severus.

\- Pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Repartir ? Connaissant Rogue, il allait l'assassiner pour être dehors à une heure aussi tardive. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'avoir fait tout ce trajet pour rien !

\- Quand comptes-tu lui dire la vérité ? Commença Lupin. Catelyn était...

\- Jamais, le coupa Rogue. Et j'espère pour toi que tu n'interviendras plus. C'est entre Miss Black et moi.

Thalia n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Rogue la fixa d'un air surpris, Lupin faisant la même tête derrière lui.

\- Black, que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- Je...Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai voulu...Discuter de certaines choses avec le professeur Lupin. Je ne voulais pas vous écouter, je suis désolée.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire dehors à cette heure ci. Dix points en moins à Gryffondor. Une fois de plus, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous raccompagner.

Lupin lui lança un regard désolé. Il ne pouvait pas aller contre Rogue à ce moment là. Résignée, Thalia suivit le professeur Rogue.

\- Je sais la vérité, dit-elle.

\- La vérité ? Interrogea Rogue avec un regard surpris, se demandant si elle parlait de Catelyn.

\- Je sais tout ce qu'il a fait. Je sais...Je sais qu'il a été leur Gardien, je sais qu'il est son parrain et que son seul but est de le tuer.

Rogue soupira d'un air résigné.

\- Il fallait bien que vous finissiez par l'apprendre.

\- Est-ce que c'est à sa mort qu'il a changé comme ça ? J'ai entendu dire que quand il se cachait, il m'a mise en sécurité. Mais...

\- Votre père est un meurtrier, rien de plus. C'était un salaud quand il était à Poudlard et il est devenu pire en sortant ! Explosa Rogue, plein de ressentiment.

Thalia n'osa plus rien dire, même si elle se demandait d'où venait exactement toute cette haine envers son père. Elle avait appris qu'avec Rogue il fallait prendre des pincettes et réfléchir plusieurs fois avant de lui poser une question. Ce fut pour elle une longue, très longue nuit après qu'elle soit rentrée à la tour...

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre ! A demain :)


	6. Noël glacé

**Voila la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews :)**

* * *

 **Noël glacé**

 _Votre père était un salaud pendant et après Poudlard !_

La phrase de Rogue avait tourné dans sa tête et ce n'est que bien tard qu'elle avait dormi. Il ne fallait donc pas s'étonner des cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage. La jeune fille assassina son bol de céréales du regard, le rendant responsable de tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Apprendre cette vérité sur son père...En un sens, elle était soulagée. Elle n'avait jamais su exactement ce que son père avait fait. La seule chose que Lucius lui avait dite, c'était qu'il avait tué toute une rue de moldus.

Mais savoir qu'il avait trahi les parents de Harry d'une telle manière...C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à digérer. Rogue avait raison quand il le traitait de salaud. La question qui se posait c'était de quoi parlait-il quand il disait que c'était un salaud à Poudlard ?

Elle jeta justement un regard à Rogue qui était plongé dans le journal. Se sentant observé, il redressa la tête et lui adressa son plus beau regard noir. Soupirant, Thalia touilla la cuillère dans son bol sans cependant manger.

\- On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda George.

\- Depuis Pré-Au-Lard tu es différente.

\- J'ai appris des choses que j'aurais peut-être préférer ignorer.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Fred en fonçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais ce que mon père a fait. Il a trahi les parents de Harry. Son père et lui étaient comme frères. Il était le seul à savoir où ils se cachaient et il les as livrés. Pourquoi me protéger si il livre ses amis ?

\- On va te remonter le moral à Noël.

\- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis chez les Malefoy. Dit-elle d'un air sombre. On part ce soir et je n'ai même pas encore fait ma valise.

\- C'est un signe. Tu dois rester au château.

Thalia fit un mince sourire mais ses amis n'arrivèrent pas à la dérider plus que cela. La jeune fille repoussa finalement son bol et allait quitter la table des Gryffondors quand un hibou noir et grand duc se posa devant elle. Tiens donc...Lucius qui lui écrivait aujourd'hui ? En quel honneur ?

 _Thalia,_

 _Je te préviens à la dernière minute, mais tu n'as pas besoin de venir à Noël. Tu seras plus en sécurité à Poulard et le ministère a besoin de tous ses aurors pour trouver ton déchet de père. Il n'est pas question de réduire leurs effectifs en les postant aux abords du manoir._

 _Lucius._

Un vrai sourire naquit enfin sur les lèvres de la jeune Black. Pas question de réduire leurs effectifs ? C'est plutôt que Lucius ne voulait pas que ces aurors tombent malencontreusement sur des objets de magie noire dans le manoir. Ce serait dégradant que ces objets soient connus du ministère. Thalia se dit que finalement la journée ne commençait pas si mal que ça !

* * *

Les jumeaux étaient allés faire une escapade à Pré-Au-Lard mais Thalia avait refusé leur invitation. Elle voulait profiter du terrain de quidditch, seule pour une fois. Sans la pression de Dubois, sans les autres joueurs...Elle enchaînait les piqués et les montées brusques, tout ça la détendait et lui permettait de se vider l'esprit, d'oublier toutes ces choses sur son père, d'oublier Rogue qui était étrange cette année...

\- Miss Black !

Thalia sursauta, ne s'étant pas attendue à ce que quelqu'un vienne sur le terrain de quidditch. Et surtout pas Rogue.

\- Le couvre-feu est bientôt passé !

Comment faisait Rogue pour être toujours celui qui devait la raccompagner après le couvre-feu ? Il possédait un radar la concernant ou quoi ? De mauvaise grâce, la jeune fille descendit avec son balai et alla ranger son équipement pendant que Rogue attendait avec un air agacé. Son balai avait été fracassé comme celui de Harry, mais Lucius s'était empressé de lui envoyer un Nimbus 2001. Elle avait beau être à Gryffondor il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'une Black utilise un des balais de l'école.

Elle rejoignit le professeur qui attendait de pied ferme et ils se dirigèrent vers le château.

\- Le départ est dans une heure pour ceux qui rentrent chez eux.

\- Je suis chez moi. De toute manière les Malefoy ne veulent pas de moi cette année, confia-t-elle d'un air joyeux.

Rogue ne répondit pas, se contentant de marcher et de la raccompagner.

\- J'aimerais que vous fassiez un peu plus attention à l'heure, Miss Black. J'en ai assez de jouer vos nounous.

Ce fut au tour de Thalia de rester silencieuse, se contentant de se frotter les yeux en baillant. Une fois arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, Rogue quitta son élève sur un bonne nuit plutôt sec.

\- Ah, voilà la fille du traître.

Thalia se retourna vers son petit cousin adoré. Il n'était pour une fois pas entouré de son habituelle cour de toutous.

\- Je me demande comment font les Weasley pour te fréquenter après ça. Et Potter, il veut pas te démolir le portait encore ? Après tout, tu es la fille du traître.

\- Tu le savais...

\- Tout comme je sais qui est ta mère. C'est assez ironique quand on y pense. Tu ne sais rien de ta propre famille alors que je sais tout. Père doit vraiment te détester...

Sans réfléchir, Thalia prit Drago par le col et le menaça de sa baguette. Le blond se contenta de sourire pour la narguer encore plus.

\- Tu vois, tu réagis comme ton bâtard de père. Il paraît qu'il réagissait au quart de tour, comme toi en ce moment. Je me demande si tu vas tourner comme lui. Avoue que ce serait assez drôle, deux Gryffondors qui tournent mangemorts l'un après l'autre. Ce qui serait encore plus drôle, ce serait que tu trahisses les Weasley comme ton père a trahi les Potter. Après tout, le sang ne ment pas, hein ?

\- La ferme ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Paraît que ton pote Potter rêve de tuer Black. Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu me fais pitié, Thalia. Tu es la honte de notre famille. En fait, le mieux pour toi, ce serait justement de mal tourner comme ton père. Comme ça mes parents seraient fiers de toi et tu serais accueillie à bras ouverts dans la famille. Tu ne serais plus obligée de te marier pour que mon père t'accepte.

Thalia posa les mains sur ses oreilles pour essayer de ne plus écouter ce que Drago prenait un malin plaisir à débiter. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte des larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Elle était loin la détente du quidditch...

\- Eh ben alors ? T'as peur de la vérité ? Ton père s'entendait aussi parfaitement bien avec ses amis comme tu le fais. Il faisait des blagues comme toi. Tu savais que c'était l'un des maraudeurs ? Il paraît que les Weasley et toi, vous en êtes les dignes héritiers. Encore un signe. Tu vois à quel point tu lui ressembles ? Et à ton avis pourquoi Rogue est celui qui t'en veut le plus ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu es bien plus bête que je le pensais !

\- Il suffit, monsieur Malefoy. Allez vous préparer pour le départ. Miss Black...

Mais Rogue ne fit face qu'à Thalia qui courait dans l'autre sens...En direction de la sortie du château. Le professeur de potions soupira. Il commençait à en avoir assez de courir après cette écervelée cette année.

\- Je m'en occupe, Severus. Assura Lupin en suivant leur élève.

\- Grand bien t'en fasse. Je m'en lave les mains.

\- Arrête de mentir et reconnais au moins que tu t'inquiètes pour elle.

Rogue se contenta de renifler d'un air méprisant, se rendant vers les cachots dans un tourbillonnement de sa cape noire.

* * *

Ses pas l'avaient menée naturellement vers le terrain de quidditch. Elle réalisa que ce n'était pas par là qu'elle aurait du aller mais plutôt vers le dortoir. Le couvre-feu était passé. Ce qui signifiait...Que les détraqueurs avaient quartier libre à l'extérieur du château.

\- Et merde...Jura-t-elle, en faisant demi-tour au plus vite.

Le froid glacé l'étreignait déjà. Mais qu'elle était stupide ! Elle n'avait pas de souvenirs heureux pour les repousser et la porte du château semblait se trouver à des kilomètres de là...Elle se figea, de la buée sortant quand elle respirait. En redressant la tête, elle se rendit compte que trois détraqueurs descendaient vers elle à toute allure. Son état d'esprit ainsi que son passé devait les attirer plus encore que d'habitude.

\- Spero Patronum ! Murmura-t-elle.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. Avec ce que Drago lui avait sorti comme horreurs...

 _\- Sirius...Ne lui en veux pas. Je ne vais pas survivre à cet accouchement._

Thalia écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Cette voix. _Sa mère._ Elle ne l'avait jamais entendue. Malgré elle, elle abaissa légèrement sa baguette vers le sol. Elle voulait l'entendre encore ! Elle semblait si pleine d'amour.

 _\- J'espère que Severus ne lui en voudra pas. Thalia n'est pour rien dans ma mort._

 _\- Catelyn...S'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas..._

Son père sanglotait en la suppliant. A l'entente d'un tel désespoir, Thalia tomba à genoux dans la neige froide, des larmes roulant sur ses joues à elle aussi.

 _\- Thalia sera tout ce qu'il te reste. Promets-moi de l'aimer, de tout sacrifier pour elle. C'est la seule chose que je te demande. Prends soin d'elle comme je l'aurais fait._

 _\- Catelyn ! CATELYN ! Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas, je ne suis rien sans toi._

 _Des pleurs de bébé._

 _\- Monsieur votre fille..._

 _\- Donnez-la moi, murmura l'homme._

Thalia porta à nouveau les mains sur ses oreilles alors que les détraqueurs se faisaient toujours plus proches d'elle. Finalement, elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle se sentit tomber de côté et aperçut le détraqueur se pencher vers elle.

 _\- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, Black. Tu avais juré de la protéger. Tu avais promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Catelyn...Etait la seule qui me restait. Tout est de ta faute et de la faute de cette enfant. Jamais je ne l'accepterais, tu entends, jamais !_

 _\- Rogue...La dernière volonté de...Catelyn...C'était qu'il n'arrive jamais rien à Thalia. Détestes-moi autant que tu veux, mais laisse Thalia en-dehors. Elle n'a pas choisi..._

Le détraqueur releva son masque, révélant une bouche horrible. Thalia se sentit aspirée vers cette bouche. Ses yeux se révulsèrent.

-Spero Patronum hurlèrent deux voix.

Un renard et une belette faits de fumée blanche envoyèrent valser le détraqueur suivis d'un autre patronus qui avait l'air immense. Thalia eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'air inquiet de Fred, George et Lupin avant de sombrer dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

* * *

\- Je ne vous demanderais pas d'où vous veniez, Messieurs Weasley.

George prit le corps évanoui de Thalia dans ses bras et ils se rendirent en direction de l'infirmerie.

\- Professeur, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Fred, fixant les larmes séchées sur le visage de Thalia.

\- Drago a dit de réelles horreurs à votre amie. Elle est sortie du château en courant, oubliant que le couvre-feu était passé et que donc les détraqueurs seraient de sortie. Ces créatures ont sûrement senti son état d'esprit proche du désespoir et en ont profité.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh se dépêcha d'installer Thalia sur un lit libre et de l'ausculter.

\- Elle est seulement inconsciente. Vous semblez être arrivés à temps tous les trois. Ces fichus détraqueurs...

\- Messieurs Weasley, je vous prierai d'aller dans vos dortoirs, commença Lupin une fois l'infirmière partie. Je fermerai les yeux sur votre escapade mais rentrez vous coucher tout de suite.

Fred et George croisèrent Rogue en sortant de l'infirmerie. Celui-ci avait l'air légèrement essoufflé.

\- Et tu oses prétendre ne pas te soucier d'elle...Constata Lupin. Arrête au moins de te mentir à toi-même. Tu vois bien que tu te soucies bien plus d'elle que tu ne le prétends.

\- C'était la dernière volonté de Catelyn, dit Rogue en détournant le regard. Son père n'est plus là pour veiller sur elle. Qui l'aurait fait à ma place les cinq dernières années dis-moi ? Qui cherche un moyen d'empêcher Lucius de la marier, à ton avis ?

Lupin ne dit rien, esquissant un faible sourire. Que Severus reconnaisse tout ça devant lui, c'était quelque chose d'inespéré.

\- Je suppose que je te laisse la place de gardien ? Plaisanta Lupin.

Rogue se contenta de le fusiller du regard et Lupin décampa de l'infirmerie sans demander son reste. Severus s'installa ensuite sur la chaise à côté du lit de Thalia.

* * *

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncèrent, annonçant son réveil sous peu. Severus quitta alors l'infirmerie, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle le trouve à son chevet parce qu'il ne saurait expliquer son geste. Les frères Weasley semblaient littéralement avoir campé devant l'infirmerie. Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'un de ses regards noirs habituels dont il avait le secret.

A peine Thalia ouvrit-elle les yeux que deux grandes masses rousses la serrèrent dans une étreinte à l'étouffer.

\- Les gars, j'arrive pas à respirer, râla-t-elle.

\- Refais plus jamais ça !

\- La prochaine fois, tu colles une baffe à Malefoy mais ne refais jamais ça. En te voyant par terre dans la neige avec ce détraqueur...On a cru que tu allais y passer !

\- George...

L'estomac de la jeune fille vint les interrompre et ils ricanèrent d'un même ensemble.

\- On ne sort plus du château jusqu'à nouvel ordre jeune fille, c'est clair ? Dit George.

Ils ricanèrent encore et Thalia profita de leur présence pour les force à réviser un peu. Ils essayèrent de se dérober et elle leur fit un regard noir qui leur fit penser à Rogue. Et elle joua du fait qu'elle était alitée pour qu'ils acceptent.

\- On a vraiment engendré un démon en première année soupira George.

\- Je suis l'héritière d'un maraudeur, je ne pouvais que tourner comme ça. Dit-elle d'un air sombre.

\- Mais ça c'est un aspect positif. Tu ne deviendras pas une traître comme lui. Ca ne veut rien dire. Tu es...Tu es tellement rebelle à ta famille !

\- Il l'était aussi !

\- Thalia, ça ne veut rien dire. On ne sait pas pourquoi ton père a tourné ainsi.

\- Je l'ai entendu. J'ai entendu la mort de ma mère. Il la suppliait. Ce n'était pas la voix d'un mangemort. Il...Franchement je ne comprends rien à tout ça.

\- A mon avis tu devrais mettre tout ça de côté et profiter de tes vacances avec nous.

Thalia soupira mais capitula. A quoi bon se torturer les méninges ? Ca ne l'avancerait pas plus.

Les jours suivants, la tour des Gryffondors ne résonna que de rires et des blagues jumeaux. Ceux-ci s'étaient donné pour mission de faire oublier Sirius à Thalia et Harry. Il n'était pas question que leur Noël soit gâché par le criminel. Déjà que pour une fois la jeune fille passait Noël à Poudlard, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé depuis leur première année.

La grande salle éblouit Thalia de par ses décorations, qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. C'est les yeux pleins d'étoiles qu'elle s'installa à la table qu'ils partageraient avec les professeurs vu le peu d'élèves qui étaient restés au château. A cause de Black, ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux, par peur de ne plus être en sécurité. Mais avec Dumbledore, ils ne risquaient rien.

Lupin fit un clin d'oeil à Thalia qui sourit légèrement. Elle avait décidé de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec le détraqueur quand elle pourrait en parler avec Lupin. Rogue elle ne voulait pas l'énerver encore avec des souvenirs qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir déterrer.

Elle ruminait aussi une blague contre Drago. C'est lui qui l'avait poussée à sortir du château et à ce que ce drame ne survienne. Et il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement, ça c'était sûr et certain ! Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à un aussi bon compte. Pas question ! Et les jumeaux étaient entièrement d'accord. Il fallait juste trouver quelle blague faire à cet abruti. Et elle ne doutait pas que les jumeaux trouveraient...

* * *

Les pétards du docteur Flibuste avaient fait le tour de la table, amusant les élèves et les professeurs, sauf un, dont personne ne fut étonné de sa réticence. Connaissant l'énergumène...

Harry souriait aussi de son côté et les jumeaux se regardèrent en se faisant un clin d'oeil complice. Mission redonner le sourire à Thalia et Harry et à leur faire oublier leurs soucis, plus qu'accomplie.

\- Je me demande ce que maman aura envoyé a Noël.

\- Un pull Weasley, comme d'habitude, intervint Thalia. Et j'ai hâte de recevoir le mien !

Toutes les années, Molly lui envoyait également un pull, bleu assorti à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'elle recevait. Le seul pour tout dire. Aussi, le lendemain matin quand elle trouva un autre cadeau, beaucoup plus petit juste en-dessous du pull, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle enfila d'abord le pull en laine puis saisit le petit cadeau plat. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer ça ? Il n'y avait aucune carte, rien qui permettait de renseigner sur l'expéditeur et ça la perturba...

Haussant les épaules, Thalia ouvrit le cadeau et resta figée devant ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. C'était un cadre photo. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Le cadre semblait fait comme ceux des Malefoy, elle en reconnaissait les bords. Dans la photo, une femme faisait de grands signes de main et envoyait des baisers de temps à autre en souriant énormément. Thalia dut se rasseoir sur son lit. Elle n'était pas idiote. Les longs cheveux noirs de la femme ondulaient comme les siens. Elle en était même sûre. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de sa mère. Elle sentit une larme sur sa joue. Le fait de voir enfin un visage familier, de voir enfin à quoi elle ressemblait, lui faisait un bien fou. Les yeux de sa mère étaient tendres et noirs et lui rappelaient quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Gardant le portrait en main, Thalia descendit les escaliers du dortoir à toute vitesse et se figea en apercevant McGonagall qui fixait Harry avec un air sévère...

* * *

 **Voila, je vous dis à demain pour la suite :)**


	7. Victoire !

**Voila la suite, merci de me suivre comme vous le faîtes :)**

* * *

 **Victoire !**

McGonagall jeta un œil à Thalia et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda la directrice en désignant le portrait que Thalia tenait farouchement contre elle.

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! S'énerva la préfète sous les yeux étonnés du trio et des jumeaux. C'est un...

\- Cadeau qu'on vous a fait ? Demanda McGonagall en tendant la main.

Thalia recula de quelques pas, prête à remonter dans le dortoir.

\- Ecoutez Miss Black, Potter a reçu un éclair de feu et il se peut qu'il s'agisse de Black. Laissez-moi jeter un coup d'oeil à ce que c'est. Nous nous assurerons que ce n'est pas ensorcelé et nous vous le rendrons.

Avec une hésitation, Thalia s'approcha de McGonagall et lui tendit le portrait. Le professeur de métamorphoses le tourna pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait et blanchit. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de son élève avec un regard compatissant.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Votre...Votre père est peut-être celui qui vous l'a envoyé.

Thalia acquiesça avec un regard morne et alla s'asseoir avec un air amorphe dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune en fixant les flammes du feu d'un air absent. Les jumeaux se regardèrent et partirent à la poursuite de leur directrice de maison.

* * *

\- Professeur !

McGonagall se retourna, peu surprise en réalité de voir qu'il s'agissait des jumeaux Weasley.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut...

McGonagall hésita puis leur montra le portrait. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, comprenant mieux la douleur de leur amie.

\- Minerva, je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes avec ça ? L'agressa Rogue avec un regard méprisant envers les jumeaux.

\- Un cadeau qui a été fait à Black pour Noël. Excusez-moi de m'assurer qu'il n'est pas ensorcelé afin d'éviter que votre...Elève ne soit en danger, Severus.

Rogue lui fit les gros yeux et saisit assez violemment le portrait des mains de la directrice des Gryffondors.

\- Je m'en occuperai personnellement, merci Minerva.

McGonagall le fixa d'un air interdit et fit signe aux jumeaux de décamper. Elle fixa le dos de Rogue, qui s'était immobilisé en regardant le portrait.

\- Severus ?

\- L'a-t-elle vu ?

\- Elle l'avait déjà ouvert oui.

\- Elle fera le lien. Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Il serait temps qu'elle sache la vérité.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'elle n'en sache jamais rien.

\- C'est sa mère. Ce sont ses racines. Mettez-vous à sa place. Ne serait-ce pas mieux pour vous et pour elle que vous puissiez...Entretenir les vraies relations qui vous lient ? Vous pourriez aisément empêcher le mariage des Malefoy.

* * *

La rentrée arriva bien vite. Rogue détestait la façon dont Thalia passait son temps à l'analyser. Elle réfléchissait au portrait, il le savait. D'autant plus qu'elle l'avait déjà récupéré.

En fait Thalia l'analysait surtout parce qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre de lui parler du portrait. Mais elle était une Gryffondor, non ? Elle était censée être courageuse ! Alors pas question de se dégonfler. A la fin du cours, elle fit signe aux jumeaux d'y aller. Rogue la fixa d'un air interdit avant de soupirer avec lassitude.

\- Laissez-moi jusqu'à la fin d'année Black, et concentrez-vous sur vos BUSE.

\- Mais...

\- Je vous dirai la vérité après vos examens.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous défiler, professeur.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir mais elle le fixait avec le même aplomb que pouvait avoir Catelyn alors il ne dit rien.

* * *

Pendant le cours de Lupin, Thalia repensa à la promesse qu'elle avait pu plus ou moins arrachée à Rogue. Quelques mois ce n'était rien en comparaison des années qu'elle avaient attendues pour savoir la vérité. Elle s'en accommoderait même très facilement.

\- Un peu de sérieux, Thalia, revenez dans la réalité ! L'interpella Lupin.

La jeune préfète fit un sourire d'excuses et reprit pied dans le cours. Elle repensa brièvement à l'air que Rogue avait pris quand elle lui avait dit de ne pas se défiler. Quelques mois...Quelques mois et elle saurait !

La fin du cours arriva et Lupin lui notifia qu'il commencerait les cours pour les détraqueurs avec Harry et elle ce soir. Une journée qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus.

Le soir venu, Harry et elle s'y rendirent ensembles.

\- Bonsoir à vous. Comme Thalia n'a pas peur d'un détraqueur comme vous Harry, je n'ai pas pu utiliser un épouvantard. J'ai eu le droit d'utiliser un détraqueur mais uniquement durant ce cours. Thalia, vous connaissez le sort, entraînez-vous pendant que j'explique le principe à Harry.

Thalia souffla et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

\- Attention, j'ouvre la malle, préparez-vous.

Le froid intense revenait. Thalia souffla, ignorant Harry qui semblait avoir du mal lui aussi.

\- Concentrez-vous tous les deux, les apaisa Lupin. Laissez couler de bons souvenirs en vous.

Thalia commença à dire la formule mais se sentit partir bien avant de l'avoir finie.

 _\- Je ne veux pas d'elle._

 _\- Je peux donc prendre toutes les décisions qui s'imposent. Tu me laisses sa garde complète._

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas d'elle. C'est la fille de Black._

Rogue. C'était Rogue. Rogue et Lucius. Mais pourquoi Rogue aurait-il pu avoir sa garde ? Catelyn...Catelyn était un grand lien entre eux, elle le savait ! Un souvenir heureux, un souvenir heureux...Elle pensa à Fred et George et réussit pour la première fois à produire une légère fumée.

Lupin applaudit tout en l'encourageant.

 _\- Gryffondor ? Gryffondor ? Tu n'es pas digne de ton rang, ma chère ! Tu paieras cet affront sois en sûre !_

Ce n'était pas un souvenir assez triste pour la faire sombrer. Thalia serra sa baguette plus fort. Elle ne renoncerait pas. Des mois qu'elle essayait ce sortilège, il était temps qu'elle le maîtrise maintenant !

La pensée de ses amis l'aidait, mais une autre pensée la prit. Elle pensa à son père et aux paroles qu'elle avait entendues grâce aux détraqueurs.

 _\- Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est ma fille ! Elle est ma seule famille, ma seule raison de vivre !_

\- SPERO PATRONUM, hurla Thalia, un sentiment de chaleur la prenant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la forme qui venait de sortir de sa baguette. Un immense chien, semblable au sinistros. Elle ne vit pas que Lupin avait pâli en fixant le patronus.

\- Patmol ? Murmura-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi elle était sûre que ce nom était lié au patronus.

Cette fois-ci, Lupin la fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Comment savait-elle cela ? Le patronus fit le tour de la salle, chargea le détraqueur et revint auprès de Thalia qui le caressa comme ce fameux chien errant à Pré-Au-Lard.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que vous n'ayez plus besoin de mes cours. Toutes mes félicitations !

Thalia sourit et accepta le chocolat que lui tendait son parrain.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Severus ? Demanda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as jamais daigné t'occuper d'elle ou te soucier d'elle et voilà que tu t'occupes de son avenir. Rappelle-toi que tu n'as jamais voulu sa garde.

\- Rappelle-toi qu'il faut _ma_ signature pour que tu puisses disposer de la fortune de Thalia. Rappelle-toi que la fortune de Thalia est aussi la mienne et que ce serait une sacrée revanche pour moi que d'avoir droit à l'argent de celui qui a contribué à ruiner mes années à Poudlard.

Lucius eut un sourire.

\- On pourrait partager.

\- Tu es assez riche, il me semble. Je continue de refuser ce mariage, tiens en compte, Lucius. Je n'accepterai pas qu'elle se marie à un imbécile comme lui.

\- Qui alors ?

\- Personne. Laisse-la libre.

Lucius fit la moue mais capitula. Severus n'en démordrait pas, il le connaissait assez pour le savoir. Adieu chers gallions...

* * *

Thalia put enfin se concentrer plus sur les BUSE que sur les patronus et cela ne faisait pas de mal, bien au contraire. Les jumeaux s'en montraient assez contrariés du fait qu'elle les forçait à travailler avec eux, ce qu'ils n'appréciaient pas du tout.

Dans le même temps, Harry avait récupéré son balai et Dubois s'acharnait dans leurs entraînements car le match Gryffondor/Serdaigle approchait à grands pas. L'éclair de feu était une pure merveille, toute l'équipe en convenait.

Thalia était en train de l'essayer et franchement, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi son père aurait envoyé un tel balai si ce n'était pour faire gagner Gryffondor. Elle savait qu'il était riche, acheter un tel balai n'était pas un problème pour lui. Quoique comment aurait-il pu chercher cet argent dans son coffre fort et aller acheter le balai en boutique ? Non définitivement, ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Et l'expéditeur du cadre photo ? Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Pas Lucius, c'était sûr et certain. Rogue non plus vu sa réaction. Lupin ? Non plus. Il avait dit ne pas vouloir s'immiscer dans les affaires de famille de Thalia et ne pas vouloir se mettre Rogue à dos sur ce point là. Pour le cadeau là, ça pouvait être son père. Mais où avait-il bien pu le récupérer alors ? Dans son coffre fort à Gringotts ? La même question qu'auparavant se posait alors...Dans sa propre maison peut-être. Elle n'avait jamais su où il habitait après tout.

Thalia redescendit, rendant l'éclair de feu avec un air extatique à Harry. Avec ce balai, ils pouvaient largement gagner la coupe, non ? Ca ferait tellement plaisir à Dubois...Il la méritait cette coupe, après tout !

* * *

\- Tu veux pas arrêter de réviser un peu, non ? Se plaignit Fred en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

\- Pas question. Vous devez en décrocher au moins trois, répondit Thalia sans même le regarder.

\- Oh, on les aura largement là. S'il te plaît ?

Thalia soupira et regarda George qui la fixait avec un air tendre.

\- Arrête ça !

\- Quoi, les yeux de chien battu ça marche pas mais les yeux de dragueurs si ? S'étonna George.

Thalia tourna la tête pour bouder.

\- C'est juste que c'est déloyal. Espèce de Serpentard !

\- Quelle insulte ! Je suis profondément touché ! Que ma meilleure amie ose me traiter de serpent me révolte au plus profond de moi ! Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

Les trois amis n'en purent plus et éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant les regards mécontents de tous ceux qui révisaient.

\- Black aurait été aperçu à Pré-Au-Lard !

\- A les entendre il est tous les jours là bas. Maugréa Thalia.

* * *

Victoire parfaite des Gryffondors. Les Serdaigles s'étaient littéralement fait laminer. Ce n'était pas encore la coupe, mais une fête s'imposait. Dans cette optique les jumeaux allèrent rapidement à Pré-au-lard, prirent de la bierraubeurre chez Rosmerta (ils laissèrent la monnaie sur la caisse) et revinrent afin d'animer la tour.

Lee fit tourner sa radio et ils trinquèrent à leur victoire. Seule Hermione ne participait pas, en train de réviser. Thalia essaya vainement de la dérider, mais rien n'y faisait. La jeune Gryffondore ne voulait pas lâcher ses bouquins.

\- Hermione...Tu n'es qu'en troisième année et tu es encore plus fatiguée qu'un élève qui passe ses ASPICS . Une pause te ferait franchement du bien.

\- Tu es gentille, Thalia, vraiment, mais j'ai une tonne de devoirs.

Thalia soupira et abandonna. Rien n'y faisait. Hermione était trop butée et trop tournée sur les études pour renoncer à ses livres, même le temps d'une soirée. C'était bien dommage...Ses amis quant à eux s'amusaient. A se demander comment Ron, Harry et Hermione pouvaient s'entendre aussi parfaitement. L'amitié qui les liait était vraiment inouïe.

Thalia aperçut Ron qui essayait de rassurer un Croûtard à l'air décharné. Ce rat n'en avait vraiment plus pour longtemps. Et Ron semblait y être tellement attaché...Le pauvre il serait dévasté le jour où il rendrait l'âme. Thalia n'avait elle-même pas d'animal de compagnie mais elle pouvait comprendre le rouquin.

Ca l'amena à penser à Hagrid et au procès qui aurait lieu très bientôt. Le pauvre...Il était si attaché aux animaux que perdre Buck serait un coup fatal pour lui. C'était un gros nounours au cœur tendre...

D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était toujours pas vengée de Drago, songea-t-elle. Et avec le sale coup qu'il leur avait fait...Et ce qu'il faisait à Hagrid...Il était bien aussi pourri que son père, aussi pourri que tous les Malefoys.

\- Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de celui ou celle à qui tu penses ! Dit Lee en la prenant par les épaules. Il serait déjà mort sur place si tu pouvais lancer des Avada Kedavra.

\- Je pensais juste à Hagrid et aux Malefoy. Cette famille me dégoûte franchement...

Lee eut un air sombre lui aussi.

\- Hagrid ne mérite pas tout ça. Le nombre de fois qu'il nous as trouvés dans la forêt interdite et qu'il ne nous as pas dénoncés...

\- Je suis sûre que Dumbledore le sait parfaitement. Il sait toujours tout lui.

Lee pressa brièvement ses épaules.

\- Allez, haut les cœurs, on fête une victoire de quidditch. Plus que les Serpentards et on peut faire gagner la coupe à Dubois ! S'exclama Lee avec emphase.

Thalia leva sa bieraubeurre et trinqua avec son ami même si elle avait du mal à s'enlever Buck et Hagrid de l'esprit. Elle aimait tellement les animaux que c'était dur pour elle de concevoir la chose. D'autant plus que le bourreau ne pouvait être que Macnair, un grand ami des Malefoy. Encore un qu'elle ne supportait pas. C'était le genre d'homme au regard vicieux en présence duquel on ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Et vu son métier ce n'était guère étonnant.

\- Fini pour ce soir !

Thalia sursauta comme nombre de Gryffondors, car elle n'avait pas vu McGonagall arriver, en robe de chambre et les cheveux lâchés.

\- Je suis moi aussi heureuse de la victoire de notre maison, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Montez tous vous coucher. Je vous rappelle que les examens sont pour certains d'entre vous cette année, il vous faut vous reposer tant que vous le pouvez.

Avec un soupir collectif, les Gryffondors rangèrent la tour sous le regard acéré de la directrice de maison qui ne les lâchait pas.

\- Et tout le monde au lit. Je ne veux pas avoir à revenir, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Sourcils froncés et mâchoires crispées elle les regardant un par un, leur signifiant mille morts s'ils s'avisaient de la faire revenir. Une fois assurée qu'ils étaient tous à leur dortoir, le professeur de métamorphose quitta la tour pour à son tour aller profiter de son lit, espérant ne pas avoir à revenir.

Thalia se changea et se coucha, se rendant compte que Angelina et Alicia avaient été plus rapides et que l'une d'entre elles dormaient déjà.

\- On a géré ce match. Plus qu'un et Dubois pourra vraiment être fier de nous.

\- Espérons qu'on continue sur cette lancée.

Alicia bailla et ne parla plus, s'endormant rapidement. Thalia en fit de même songeant juste avant de s'endormir qu'elle aurait du faire une ronde aujourd'hui et qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien fait. Peut-être pour ça que McGonagall l'avait regardée assez froidement en venant à la tour...Elle haussa les épaules. Tous les professeurs, Dumbledore compris, savaient parfaitement qu'elle allait être une misérable préfète. Il ne fallait pas la nommer, elle n'était pas faite pour ce genre de rôle...Ce n'était pas elle, surtout connaissant ses fréquentations...Sur ses pensées, Thalia ferma les yeux, repensant à son patronus avant de s'endormir.

Le patronus et le chien errant qu'elle avait aperçu à Pré-au-lard se mêlèrent dans son esprit avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Ses rêves furent assez décousus. Elle courait après le chien miteux en le suppliant de revenir. Puis le chien se changeait en sinistros et elle pleurait pour qu'il revienne. Enfin, son patronus prenait sa place et disparaissait au loin sous ses hurlements.

Thalia se réveilla et secoua la tête pour oublier ce rêve. Trelawney aurait été capable de dire que c'était un présage de mort. La gorge sèche, elle sut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir avant d'avoir bu quelque chose. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se décider à quitter les draps chauds et douillets. Avec un soupir, elle regarda s'il n'y avait pas à boire sur une des tables de nuit, mais rien.

\- La poisse, murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une option : se rendre dans la salle commune sans faire trop de bruit -pour ne réveiller personne- et voir si il restait à boire de leur petite fête. Autrement...Autrement elle serait forcée d'aller en cuisines et ça il n'en était pas question !

Avec un soupir, la jeune Black enfila ses chaussons et sa robe de chambre. Elle était si bien dans son lit... Mais elle avait si soif en même temps...Se frottant les yeux, Thalia quitta le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, laissant la porte ouverte afin de faire le moins de bruit possible et surtout de ne réveiller personne. Elle descendit l'escalier avec une lenteur qui l'exaspéra plus qu'autre chose.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle put enfin souffler de soulagement, et se servit un verre d'eau de ce qui leur restait d'une cruche. Elle prit la cruche pour l'emmener au dortoir. Comme ça le problème ne se poserait plus ! Mais le feu face à elle la rendait somnolente et le fauteuil était tellement moelleux...Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes...Qui durèrent finalement une heure.

Elle ne sut pas exactement ce qui l'avait réveillée mais elle se frotta les yeux. Un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas renversé la cruche d'ailleurs ! Un bruit la fit se retourner et elle se leva pour voir qui avait bien pu quitter le dortoir.

C'était visiblement un homme. A l'aspect triste et en haillons. Elle écarquilla les yeux en ayant peur de reconnaître de qui il s'agissait. Ses cheveux noirs pendaient lamentablement sur ses épaules, ses haillons laissaient voir des tatouages de prison, il était mince, vraiment très mince.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent en la regardant. En croisant le même regard que le sien, Thalia en lâcha la cruche qui éclata au sol en mille morceaux...

* * *

 **Pour le coup j'ai surtout suivi le livre. Ce moment je le voyais depuis longtemps dans ma tête. Bon du coup, Ron ne va pas croire que Sirius voulait le tuer comme dans le livre^^ A demain !**


	8. Rapprochements

**Coucou, bon week-end à vous :) Voila la suite, merci à vous de me suivre !**

* * *

 **Rapprochements**

Sirius restait figé, incapable de bouger, le regard fixé sur sa fille qui était également paralysée en le regardant. Il tendit la main vers elle et elle recula. Il se rappela alors qu'elle ne savait pas la vérité et qu'elle devait le croire coupable. Il laissa tomber sa main.

\- Thalia...Croassa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder avec une telle tendresse ! Il avait trahi les Potter, c'était un mangemort, un criminel ! Son père tendit une nouvelle fois la main vers elle et elle fut sûre de voir ses yeux briller d'émotion.

\- Tu ressembles tellement à Catelyn...

Elle pâlit brusquement. La tendresse au fond des yeux du criminel s'était accentuée lorsqu'il avait mentionné sa mère. Elle refusait pourtant d 'y croire. Et que faisait-il ici d'abord ?

\- Je...Commença Thalia.

Un hurlement de terreur retentit dans le dortoir et les deux Black se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers Percy Weasley qui avait du être alerté par le bruit de la cruche tombant au sol. Le temps que Thalia se tourne, elle sentit une brève caresse sur ses cheveux puis aperçut son père disparaître par le trou du portrait alors que tous les élèves du dortoir descendaient les escaliers.

* * *

Thalia entra dans le bureau directorial où Rogue et Lupin se trouvaient également. Lupin lui jeta un regard compatissant et Rogue resta indéchiffrable comme à son habitude.

Dumbledore croisa les mains sous son menton.

\- T'a-t-il fait du mal ?

Thalia secoua la tête, encore choquée et livide de ce face à face.

\- Il...Il n'a rien fait et est resté figé. Il est parti quand Percy Weasley a alerté tout le monde.

\- Et toi, que faisais-tu debout à cette heure là ?

\- J'avais soif alors je suis descendue chercher à boire. Je me suis endormie dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune et je me suis réveillée en entendant du bruit. Et il était là.

Lupin et Rogue semblèrent déceler que quelque chose l'avait perturbée, mais ils n'osèrent rien dire devant Dumbledore. Le directeur analysa la préfète quelques instants comme si il la passait aux rayons X.

\- Les professeurs Rogue et Lupin vont te raccompagner au dortoir. Il se fait tard.

\- Bonne nuit professeur.

Dumbledore lui fit un signe de tête et les deux professeurs accompagnèrent la préfète.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé de plus ? Interrogea Lupin sous le regard outré de Rogue.

Thalia secoua la tête d'un air très peu convaincant pour les deux hommes. Elle savait peut-être mentir en temps normal pour couvrir ses amis mais elle n'y parvenait pas quand elle était autant bouleversée.

\- Thalia ? Interrogea doucement Rogue et elle sursauta.

Rogue fit signe à Lupin de les laisser et celui-ci s'exécuta avec un bref sourire. Le directeur de maison des Serpentards pressa l'épaule de la Gryffondore qui se tourna vers le professeur et le fixa avec étonnement.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Rien.

\- Je suis un maître dans l'art du mensonge, vous ne me duperez pas.

La main de Rogue était toujours sur son épaule, et Thalia laissa retomber la pression qu'elle ressentait.

\- Il a dit que je ressemblais à Catelyn, murmura-t-elle et les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent. Je pensais...Je pensais qu'il allait m'écarter de son passage pour essayer de tuer Harry, mais...Il m'a juste regardée...Il m'a juste regardée avec toute cette tendresse en lui et je n'ai...Je ne comprends pas professeur ! Explosa-t-elle.

Severus haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Vous me dîtes tous à quel point il peut être mauvais, que c'est un criminel, un mangemort et tout le reste, mais moi...Moi quand je suis proche des détraqueurs, je l'entends juste s'inquiéter pour moi, je l'entends juste supplier qu'on prenne soin de moi et quand je le rencontre il ne me fait rien de mal ! Cria-t-elle en le fixant. Alors expliquez-moi, professeur, expliquez-moi parce que je vais devenir folle à ressasser tout ça !

Rogue ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

\- Je crois surtout que vous avez besoin de sommeil.

Saisissant son bras, Rogue fit demi-tour et alla à l'opposé du dortoir des rouges et or. Thalia se laissa faire sans oser faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Professeur ? Où allons-nous ?

\- Je vais vous préparer une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il me semble que vous en avez grandement besoin.

\- Mais...Je ne me réveillerais pas à temps demain.

\- J'en parlerai à Dumbledore demain. Vous ne tiendrez de toute façon pas la journée vu l'heure qu'il est.

Thalia ne demanda pas plus et se laissa conduire dans les appartements du professeur de potions avec curiosité. Le silence régnait entre les deux sorciers, tandis qu'elle l'entendait farfouiller dans ses ingrédients et se mettre au travail. Avec un soupir, Thalia s'installa confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils de Rogue, analysant simplement la pièce. Son regard accrocha un portrait...De Catelyn. Souriante, elle riait aux éclats alors que ses cheveux volaient au vent. Rassérénée par cette image, Thalia attendit jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne lui apporte la potion.

\- Je vais dormir où ? Demanda-t-elle timidement, en jetant de temps à autres de brefs coups d'oeil à la photo de sa mère, geste que Severus capta.

Le sombre professeur lui indiqua un canapé d'un signe de tête et elle but la potion.

\- Professeur, je ne sais pas quel est ce lien entre Catelyn, vous et moi, mais je sais qu'il est là. Et je saurai ce que c'est, finit-elle avant de s'endormir.

Severus se mit en arrière dans son fauteuil et jeta un regard noir à Catelyn.

\- Regarde ce que tu me fais faire. Prendre soin de la fille de Black...

* * *

Le lendemain, personne ne fut surpris de l'absence de Thalia en cours vu ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. La sécurité du château en avait été renforcée. C'était tout de même la deuxième fois en une année que le criminel parvenait à franchir ces murs...

Le dit criminel s'était réfugié dans la cabane hurlante. Ce face à face l'avait complètement chamboulé et il revoyait le visage de sa fille qui ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir en le voyant.

Pour tout dire, il avait été surpris de trouver quelqu'un encore réveillé à cette heure là et puis, il avait reconnu Thalia et il n'avait plus su quoi faire ni que dire. Il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui, lui montrer toute l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais il avait vu la peur dans son regard et il n'avait pas eu envie de la perturber plus. Il avait profité du moment où elle s'était tournée vers cet élève qui avait donné l'alerte pour caresser brièvement ses cheveux et s'enfuir par le trou du portrait avant de se transformer en Patmol et de quitter le château le plus rapidement possible.

\- Elle te ressemble tellement, Catelyn, murmura-t-il.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle avait trois ans et c'était en la déposant chez les Tonks avant de se mettre à la poursuite de ce traître de rat. Elle avait grandement changé, mais mis à part ses yeux gris, elle avait tout pris du côté de sa mère.

Une fois encore il avait échoué à tuer Peter. Quand donc parviendrait-il enfin à lui donner le châtiment qu'il méritait amplement ? Sirius donna un coup de poing rageur dans un des vieux meubles de la cabane. En repensant à Thalia, il se calma et ce furent des larmes qui coulèrent de ses yeux, la rage laissant place à la tristesse.

* * *

Thalia avait finalement passé la matinée dans les appartements de Rogue avant d'aller à l'infirmerie parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait eu la surprise de se faire rejoindre par un Rogue à l'air inquiet et furieux alors que Pomfresh lui donnait une potion pour la migraine affreuse dont elle souffrait.

L'infirmière les avait laissé seuls et Rogue s'était tourné vers la jeune fille avec un air mécontent.

\- La prochaine fois, laissez-moi un mot ou quelque chose.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous vous êtes inquiété pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

Rogue se contenta de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel et de déposer les cours de la journée sur la table de chevet puis de partir sans rien ajouter de plus.

* * *

Fred et George maudissaient grandement les BUSE, les révisions et même Thalia. Ils auraient franchement préféré qu'elle accepte de faire une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avec Ron et Harry plutôt que de réviser une fois de plus. Leur tête allait exploser à force !

\- Vous saviez que c'est Lupin qui a la carte maintenant ? Demanda Thalia.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Apparemment il a trouvé Harry avec et il la connaissait déjà. Il l'a sermonné en lui disant que si Black la trouvait...Il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Pas faux, dirent les jumeaux d'un même ensemble. Dommage que la carte se trouve à nouveau en possession d'un professeur. Elle serait tellement mieux entre les mains d'un élève.

Lee arriva sur ces entrefaites avec une mine sombre.

\- Paraît qu'Hagrid a perdu le procès. Buck sera exécuté.

En soi, Thalia n'était pas étonnée du tout. Lucius avait de grands relations au ministère. Un peu d'argent passé dans les bonnes mains avait du suffire. Et Lucius savait se montrer très généreux quand il voulait quelque chose. Sans compter que connaissant Hagrid, il aurait eu beau déployer tous les efforts nécessaires, face à Lucius, ça ne servait à rien.

La joie d'avoir gagné la coupe de quidditch contre les Serpentards la veille ne suffisait pas à amoindrir cette triste nouvelle. Thalia songea au pauvre Hagrid qui devait se morfondre et s'en vouloir d'une telle fin pour son hippogriffe. Thalia soupira. Décidément, les Malefoy, elle ne pouvait plus les voir en peinture. Ca en devenait presque physique, à force. Merde, c'était Draco qui avait provoqué l'hippogriffe, tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas les provoquer, non ? Mais il avait fallu que cet imbécile fasse le contraire de ce que tout le monde faisait, comme d'habitude !

* * *

Les BUSE étaient finalement arrivées. Et Thalia avait beau savoir qu'elle avait révisé à mort, elle se stressait et les jumeaux voyaient arriver la crise d'angoisse ou de stress. C'est pourquoi ils évitaient de trop l'angoisser et veillaient sur elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser tomber avant que les examens ne soient finis.

Thalia faisait pourtant d'habitude partie des élèves qui travaillaient peu et ne se souciaient pas des notes, mais cette année, elle était à fond dans les cours et ils avaient deviné que c'était pour oublier les mystères concernant sa mère et son père dont elle ne savait plus que penser.

Thalia décrocha la lettre qui se trouvait à la patte du hibou grand duc. Que pouvait donc lui vouloir Lucius ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal les derniers temps ? Même pas une toute petite blague de rien du tout ! Elle haussa les épaules et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

 _Thalia,_

 _Je t'annonce aujourd'hui même que ton mariage ou même tes fiançailles avec le fils Montague n'auront pas lieues. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, tu sais bien à quel point je déteste ce genre de questions. Sache juste qu'une personne a su employer des arguments convaincants pour que je renonce à ce projet._

 _Lucius._

Thalia fronça les sourcils avant de ranger la lettre dans son sac et de commencer à manger. Cette année...Franchement, elle en avait assez de tous ces mystères ! _Une personne a su employer des arguments convaincants pour_ _que je renonce à ce projet._ En redressant la tête, elle croisa les prunelles de Rogue. _Rogue._ C'était lui qui avait empêché son horrible destin de s'accomplir ? Après tout, depuis cette année, le professeur semblait se préoccuper de son sort et elle était sûre et certaine que c'était lié à leur lien et à Catelyn. Elle en était même persuadée. Et si c'était le cas, eh bien il faudrait qu'elle le remercie.

* * *

La dernière épreuve des BUSE était les défense contre les forces du mal. Thalia et les jumeaux n'étaient pas trop inquiets à ce sujet au vu de ce que Lupin leur avait appris tout au long de l'année. C'était quelque chose dont ils étaient sûrs et dont ils furent persuadés quand ils durent affronter un détraqueur et qu'il n'y eut vraiment aucun problème.

Les jeunes sorciers soupirèrent de soulagement quand cette épreuve fut terminée, clôturant enfin cette année. Et qui disait cela, disait aussi que Rogue lui dirait enfin la vérité.

\- Je suppose que vous allez faire la fête ?

\- On suppose que tu vas voir Rogue ?

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire avant de se séparer. Thalia espérait juste que Rogue tienne la promesse qu'il avait faite et qu'il lui révélerait tout. Autrement...Autrement eh bien elle lui rendrait la vie infernale, c'était sûr et certain !

Thalia fut déçue de ne pas trouver le professeur dans sa salle de cours ni même à ses appartements. Elle avisa la nuit qui commençait à tomber et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors avec une déception intense.

\- Thalia ? Vous ne faîtes pas la fête avec les autres ?

\- En fait, je devais parler au professeur Rogue, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

Lupin écoutait d'une oreille tout en fixant la carte des maraudeurs qu'il tenait dans ses mains depuis avant. Il écarquilla brutalement les yeux et Thalia le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas possible...Murmura le professeur. Harry avait donc raison ?

\- Professeur ?

Lupin lui fit signe de regarder la carte avec lui en lui montrant un point précis. _Peter Pettigrow._

\- Elle est cassée ?

\- Impossible. La carte ne ment jamais. Je suis l'un de ceux qui l'a crée, je sais de quoi je parle !

\- Vous êtes...Vous êtes un des maraudeurs ? Demanda Thalia avec surexcitation.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Le problème vient du fait que cet homme ne devrait pas être en vie. Je vais devoir m'assurer de cela, d'autant plus qu'il se trouve avec notre trio qui attire perpétuellement les ennuis.

\- Laissez-moi venir !

\- Mais...

Thalia se redressa en voyant un point nommé Sirius Black se diriger vers le quatuor.

\- Vous ne pouvez plus m'empêcher de venir.

Lupin abdiqua.

\- D'accord. Mais alors désillusionnez-vous. Le couvre feu est bientôt passé.

Thalia acquiesça et se lança le sort, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle était vraiment surexcitée. Si proche de la vérité...Elle ne pouvait plus renoncer.

Thalia suivit Lupin à l'extérieur du château. L'exécution de Buck devait déjà être terminée et c'était également la raison pour laquelle le trio d'or s'était trouvé à l'extérieur du château. Ils devaient sans doute être allés voir Hagrid pour lui apporter leur soutien. Lupin ne cessait de regarder la carte pour vérifier où se trouvaient les élèves, Sirius et Peter.

\- Le saule cogneur...Murmura-t-il. Evidemment...

\- Euh...Vous êtes sérieux ? Mais...

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire pour l'arrêter. Restez derrière moi.

Thalia suivit ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire. Après tout, ils avaient fait bien pire avec les jumeaux et elle se trouvait avec l'un des maraudeurs...Que risquait-elle de plus ?

Lupin prit un bâton et appuya sur le nœud aux racines de l'arbre. Thalia nota de ne pas oublier la technique, ça pouvait toujours être utile. Lupin retira le sort que Thalia s'était appliqué et lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Aidez-vous d'un Lumos.

\- Où est-ce que ça mène ? Demanda la sorcière.

\- La cabane hurlante.

\- La cabane hurlante ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Je n'aurais jamais pu y penser...

\- Je vous expliquerai tout en détails quand cette histoire sera éclaircie.

\- Dîtes...Si vous êtes un des maraudeurs...Quel était votre surnom ? Demanda Thalia alors qu'ils avançaient doucement mais sûrement dans le passage que Lupin avait libéré.

\- Lunard. Et pour ceci il en est de même, je vous l'expliquerai en temps et en heure.

\- Attendez une minute...Mais ça veut dire...

Le cerveau de Thalia carburait à plein régime. Il faisait partie des maraudeurs. Donc il savait qui exactement était Patmol et peut-être même savait-il pourquoi ce nom lui disait quelque chose et pourquoi il lui avait semblé que son patronus était Patmol ?

Et Lunard...Et ses absences répétées tout au long de l'année...Tous les mois...Rogue qui lui préparait des potions...Alors il était..Il était un loup-garou !

La préfète ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Lupin lui fit un signe de la main de se taire. On entendait déjà des voix et des bruits de lutte. Le professeur saisit sa baguette et Thalia en fit de même. Ils se redressèrent lorsque le passage le leur permit.

\- Ne faîtes rien de stupide, murmura Lupin. Votre père se trouve là bas mais gardez votre sang-froid.

Thalia acquiesça, la main plus que serrée sur sa baguette. Garder son sang-froid semblait facile pour Lupin mais elle...Remus entra brutalement dans la pièce, baguette pointée et Thalia ne tarda pas à le suivre, dévisageant une fois de plus son criminel de père.

\- Remus ? Pourquoi...Pourquoi as-tu emmené Thalia ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix rauque en la fixant.

\- Elle a le droit de savoir la vérité.

\- La vérité ? Alors, tu as compris, pas vrai ? Tu as tout compris ! Il est là bas ! Le rat...Dans les mains du rouquin...

\- C'est lui, je le sais. Je l'ai compris ce soir grâce à la carte.

\- Tuons-le ! Cria Sirius, la folie dans le regard.

\- D'accord.

Thalia et les autres regardaient cet échange sans rien y comprendre et Remus posa la main sur le bras de Sirius pour essayer de le calmer.

\- Mais je crois que nous leur devons une explication, tu ne crois pas ? Au moins à Thalia et Harry.

Les yeux de Sirius passèrent de son filleul à sa fille. Sa fille qui restait aux côtés de Remus et essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

\- Quelle explication ?

\- Sur le fait que Sirius est innocent.

* * *

 **Voila, les révélations, vous les aurez demain :)**


	9. Vérité et famille

**Désolée, j'ai eu une journée chargée et je n'ai pas pu publier avant ce soir ^^**

* * *

 **Vérité et famille**

Thalia restait maussade, évitant de regarder Sirius, se contentant de Lupin et sentant malgré tout les yeux de Sirius qui ne cessaient de revenir sur elle.

\- Les jumeaux ne sont pas avec toi ? Demanda Ron. Ils auraient été ravis de trouver ce passage secret.

Thalia secoua la tête même si la mention des jumeaux la fit brièvement sourire.

\- J'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui se passe, se plaignit Hermione. Thalia, éloigne-toi du professeur Lupin, c'est un loup-garou !

\- Je sais, répondit la jeune Black avec un naturel qui déconcerta tout ce petit monde. Je l'ai deviné complètement ce soir quand il m'a parlé de son surnom au sein des maraudeurs. Et j'ai fait le lien avec ses absences répétées tout au long de l'année.

\- Aussi intelligente que votre mère, remarqua Lupin, amenant un faible sourire sur les lèvres de sa filleule.

Sourire qui se fana quand Lupin la désarma avec un sourire désolé.

\- Sirius, il est temps qu'ils sachent la vérité, non ?

Le taulard acquiesça, la folie quittant brièvement ses yeux. Il regarda Thalia, qui l'évita une fois de plus. Comment ne pas vouloir espérer que Sirius soit innocent ? Mais si elle le regardait, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait que croire ce qu'il dirait. Surtout si il la regardait comme cette fameuse nuit...Et puis c'était _son père_ après tout !

Ce fut Lupin qui commença d'une voix calme et posée.

\- Les maraudeurs ont été crées par James, Sirius, Peter et moi. Mes amis avaient appris à devenir des animagus pour me soutenir durant les nuits de pleine lune. James devenait un cerf, Sirius un chien semblable au sinistros...

Deux exclamations de Thalia et Harry interrompirent brièvement Lupin.

-...Et Peter en rat.

\- Alors vous pensez que le rat de Ron...Commença Thalia.

\- Je _sais_ que le rat de Ron est Peter ! Explosa Sirius en la regardant avec rage.

Thalia recula légèrement face à un tel regard et Sirius reprit aussitôt un air inoffensif, comme pour s'excuser. Mais elle détourna encore le regard.

\- Prouvez-le, exigea Hermione.

\- Il suffirait que nous lancions un sort sur le rat.

Ron resserra Croûtard contre lui comme pour le protéger. Thalia restait sceptique et finalement Harry acquiesça. Remus et Sirius se mirent à se disputer sur la façon de procéder et ce fut sur ces entrefaites, qu'arriva Rogue, les menaçant de sa baguette. Il jeta un bref regard à Thalia et sembla déconcerté avant de tourner à nouveau le regard vers Black et Lupin.

\- La vengeance est si douce.

\- Severus...Commença Lupin.

\- La ferme. Je vais enfin t'amener aux détraqueurs, Black. Tu auras le sort que tu mérites depuis tant d'années.

\- Tu ferais ça à Thalia ?

\- Elle sait ce que tu es. Un mangemort et le meurtrier de son meilleur ami.

\- Et elle sait qui toi tu es pour elle ?

Brièvement, le professeur fixa ses prunelles sombres dans les yeux clairs de Thalia. La préfète commençait à en avoir assez de tous ses secrets autour d'elle et lui renvoya un regard noir.

\- C'est entre elle et moi. Elle saura tout en temps voulu.

Thalia croisa les bras d'un air mécontent et fixa le directeur des Serpentards avec une haine non dissimulée. Bon, il n'avait pas tord dans ce qu'il disait mais elle en avait assez d'être toujours écartée et de ne jamais rien savoir de ce qui la concernait. Sirius eut un regard triomphant envers son ennemi de toujours et croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air hautain, geste qui rappelait sa famille d'origine malgré la folie qui était présente en lui.

\- La preuve que même Severus Rogue a des choses à se reprocher, taquina-t-il.

\- Sirius...Commença Lupin.

\- La ferme, Black ! S'énerva Severus, en interrompant Lupin et en fusillant le criminel du regard.

Thalia soupira. Ce n'est pas comme ça que toute cette histoire allait avancer. Elle avait l'impression d'être spectatrice alors qu'elle était pourtant la plus concernée là dedans. Entre son père, son parrain et Rogue...

Les trois adultes continuaient cependant de se disputer. Ou plutôt Sirius et Severus se lançaient des piques et Remus tentait -vainement- de les calmer.

\- Je serais toi, je me calmerai, Black. Je suis celui qui a une baguette, et toi qu'as-tu ? Rien, pas vrai ?

\- Moi ? J'ai la vérité sur Thalia. Tu crois que qui lui a envoyé ce portrait de Cathelyn ?

\- JE T'INTERDIS DE PRONONCER SON NOM ! Hurla Severus, rouge de colère.

\- Et pourquoi ? Suivant ta logique, ce n'est pas moi que tu devais détester, mais...

\- Moi. Acheva Thalia et les adultes se tournèrent vers elle, qui s'était relevée et s'était placée entre Rogue et Black.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et Black la fixa avec étonnement.

\- Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Je l'entends quand je...Quand je suis proche des détraqueurs.

Rogue parut bouleversé et son masque d'émotions se fissura légèrement durant quelques secondes. Thalia crut rêver en voyant de la compassion et de la tendresse dans les prunelles noires habituellement chargées de haine à son égard.

\- Et c'est parce que je voulais en entendre plus que je n'arrivais pas à créer ce patronus. Dit-elle en jetant un vague regard à Lupin.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut à cet instant que Harry choisit de le désarmer et de l'envoyer contre le mur, l'assommant.

\- Tu es abruti ou quoi ? Hurla Thalia en le fixant avec une rage semblable à celle de Rogue lorsque Sirius avait mentionné le nom de Cathelyn. Ca fait plus de douze ans que j'essaye de savoir la vérité et tu ruines tout alors que j'avais enfin une chance !

Remus posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Thalia pour l'enjoindre à se calmer et elle alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils défoncés de la pièce tandis que Ron leur donnait son rat à contrecoeur. Le rat s'échappa des mains du loup-garou et le criminel et le professeur le visèrent à plusieurs reprises avec leurs baguettes -ou plutôt celles de Lupin et de Thalia- sans succès. Jusqu'à ce que finalement le rat ne laisse la place à un homme.

Thalia se redressa légèrement. Si..Si ça c'était vrai...Alors...Est-ce que cela voulait dire que _tout_ était vrai ? Devait-elle croire que Sirius était innocent ? Celui-ci se tourna brièvement vers elle et capta l'espoir qui se battait avec l'incertitude. Il lui adressa un sourire et un signe de tête encourageant qu'elle ne sut pas exactement comment prendre. Elle détourna le regard, toujours indécise par rapport à lui.

\- Alors te voilà, sale traître, commença Sirius en se rapprochant d'un air menaçant, les poings serrés.

La terreur se lut sur le visage de l'homme grassouillet, qui était répugnant à regarder.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu...

\- Tu étais le Gardien du Secret ! Tu ne pouvais que vouloir ! James t'avais choisi, à cause de moi ! J'ai été assez stupide pour penser qu'il ne viendrait jamais à l'idée de Voldemort de penser que tu serais le Gardien. J'ai tout fait pour mettre ma fille à l'abri durant le temps où je pensais être traqué. Mais tu étais déjà la taupe, pas vrai ? Dès que tu as été choisi, tu t'es empressé de tout dire à ton maître. Et ce soir là...Ce soir là quand j'ai confié Thalia à Andromeda et que je suis allé m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi...Je n'ai trouvé qu'un appartement vide, même pas saccagé. Et j'ai compris ce que tu avais fait. J'ai compris que tu nous avais trahis, tous !

\- Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place, Sirius ? Et toi Remus ? Il m'aurait tué !

\- Je serais mort plutôt que de trahir James et Lily ! Hurla Sirius avec force.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix...Implora Pettigrow en joignant les mains, leur faisant voir qu'il lui manquait un doigt.

\- Tu étais assez courageux pour te trancher le doigt avant de te transformer pour prendre la fuite, mais pas assez pour subir les tortures de ton maître ou mourir ? S'exclama Remus.

Jamais de toute l'année on ne l'avait vu perdre son sang-froid, et c'était assez impressionnant. Les étudiants de Poudlard échangèrent des regards apeurés. Plutôt lui qu'eux face à la colère du professeur.

\- Tu as ruiné des vies, Peter ! Continua Remus. Sans ta trahison, James et Lily seraient encore là et Harry vivrait avec eux ! Tu as laissé Sirius être accusé à ta place ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que douze années à Azkaban peuvent faire à un homme innocent ?

\- Merlin soit loué, la pensée que j'étais innocent et que ce traître soit à l'extérieur m'a permis de ne pas devenir fou. Ca et le fait de me transformer en chien aussi régulièrement que je le souhaitais. Car les détraqueurs n'ont pas de yeux et quand j'étais sous ma forme de chien, j'échappais à la folie, mes sentiments étaient beaucoup moins forts.

Thalia songea brièvement au chien miteux de Pré-Au-Lard qu'elle avait pris en pitié.

\- Et Thalia et Sirius auraient vécu ensembles ! Asséna Remus avec force.

Une fois de plus, la préfète n'osa pas regarder Sirius, parce qu'elle n'osait pas croire que c'était vrai, alors qu'elle sentait le regard de son père se poser régulièrement sur elle.

\- Rogue n'avait qu'à réclamer sa garde. C'est son oncle, non ?

Un silence de mort régna dans la cabane hurlante, tandis que tous les rouages s'assemblaient enfin dans l'esprit de Thalia. _Rogue était son oncle._ De longues minutes, elle resta à fixer le sol miteux de la cabane. Sa haine envers elle se comprenait. Cathelyn était sa sœur et elle était morte en la mettant au monde. Le portrait reçu à Noël lui avait semblé familier tout simplement à cause de l'air de famille. Et cette façon qu'il avait eu cette année de changer envers elle, de sembler se soucier d'elle comparé aux autres années...Cette façon dont son masque d'insensibilité s'était fissuré plusieurs fois devant elle...Et son don pour les potions s'expliquait aussi...

\- Ce n'était pas à toi de lui dire ! Cria Lupin, s'énervant encore.

Thalia sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et redressa la tête pour croiser le regard -aussi gris que les siens- de son père. Il lui fit un pauvre sourire comme pour s'excuser de ce que Queudver venait de révéler. La jeune fille fut incapable de savoir comment réagir et se contenta de serrer les bras autour de la maigre taille de l'ex prisonnier. Surpris, Sirius caressa les cheveux de Thalia pour l'apaiser. Celle-ci serrait les yeux fort comme pour endiguer tout ce qu'elle ressentait, comme pour enfuir tout ce qu'elle avait appris, refoulant toutes les émotions loin d'elle.

Rogue avait promis de lui révéler la vérité, mais l'aurait-il fait au final ?

\- Sirius, tuons-le, asséna Remus, sans aucune trace de pitié.

Sirius acquiesça et se détacha de Thalia. Ce ne serait pas long. Ils auraient une discussion ensuite. Le rat se mit à implorer la pitié de chacun des élèves présents. Il s'accrocha même aux pans de la robe de sorcier de Harry. Il se tourna ensuite vers Thalia, la tête baissée sur ses pieds.

\- Et toi ? Tu m'as pourtant sauvé la vie cette année.

Thalia l'éloigna d'elle d'un simple coup de pied.

\- Et c'est bien la chose que je regrette le plus d'avoir fait ! Asséna-t-elle avec un regard de pure haine.

Lupin éloigna le traître de Thalia, le ramenant au centre de la pièce. Sirius, qui détenait toujours la baguette de sa fille, le visa de même que son ami. Et c'est à ce moment que Harry et Thalia s'interposèrent.

\- On va le livrer aux détraqueurs, dit Harry. Et innocenter Sirius.

N'ayant rien de plus à ajouter, Thalia acquiesça et le petit groupe quitta la cabane hurlante. Sirius -qui faisait léviter Rogue pour l'emmener avec eux- se rapprocha de Thalia, faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry, lui assurant qu'il parlerait avec lui par la suite.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du saule cogneur -que Lupin avait immobilisé- Sirius se rapprocha de sa fille sous le regard encourageant de son ami.

\- Félicitations pour ton poste de préfète, commença maladroitement l'animagus.

Thalia haussa les épaules.

\- Dumbledore pensait que je canaliserai mes amis, mais...C'est impossible et je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

\- Il ne change jamais de méthode. Il avait choisi Remus pour les mêmes raisons à notre époque. Tu sais, si vraiment je suis innocenté...Tu pourras quitter les Malefoy. Et Harry quitter ses moldus. On pourrait vivre tous les trois ensembles. Enfin si bien sûr vous voulez vivre avec moi...

Thalia se tourna complètement vers Sirius et lui offrit son premier véritable sourire.

\- C'est sûr que je suis tellement mieux chez les Malefoy...Ironisa-t-elle.

Sirius eut un coup au cœur devant ce sourire, parce qu'elle ressemblait tellement à Catelyn Rogue à cet instant...Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et il se contenta de la serrer contre lui, fixant le château illuminé de Poudlard avec nostalgie. Il revoyait les instants heureux avec les maraudeurs et Cathelyn.

\- A part Narcissa, personne ne s'intéresse à moi au manoir. Et comment ça va se passer...Avec Rogue ?

Sirius eut un soupir et passa la main dans ses cheveux sales.

\- Je suppose que tu devras avoir une discussion avec lui. Je me doutais que tu ne savais rien sur Catelyn et que c'était lui qui avait fait en sorte que tu ne saches rien. C'est bien le seul à savoir imposer sa force à Lucius.

\- Est-ce que j'avais déjà vu Patmol avant ?

Sirius haussa un sourcil face à la question et Thalia s'expliqua.

\- Ce nom me dit quelque chose depuis qu'on a trouvé la carte des maraudeurs avec les jumeaux. Et mon patronus, c'est Patmol. Et quand je l'ai réalisé la première fois, j'ai su que c'était Patmol.

Sirius eut un faible éclat de rire.

\- C'est possible que j'ai utilisé cette forme pour te faire rire quand tu étais bébé. Je devais remplacer ta mère et j'étais souvent perdu et tu adorais quand je faisais ce tour.

Un sourire prit forme sur le visage des deux Black et Sirius essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui roulaient sur le visage de Thalia qui se blottit contre lui, heureuse de pouvoir croire qu'il était véritablement innocent. Harry les rejoignit et Thalia eut l'impression d'avoir un petit frère à ses côtés.

\- Je chercherai une maison après avoir été innocenté et je récupérerai mes albums photos. Et...

Un cri d'Hermione les fit se retourner. Elle montrait le professeur Lupin du doigt et Thalia se rendit compte avec horreur que la lune était pleine. Et le professeur ne semblait pas avoir pris la potion Tue-Loup ce soir...

\- Fuyez avec les autres ! Assura Sirius à Harry et Thalia avant de se ruer vers Remus pour tenter de le calmer.

Les deux Gryffondors rejoignirent Hermione et Ron. Thalia vit rouge en se rendant compte que Queudver en avait profité pour se libérer de l'emprise de Lupin et se transformait.

\- NON ! Hurla-t-elle alors que le traître leur souriait, en disparaissant dans ses vêtements.

Elle chercha sa baguette durant de stupides instants avant de réaliser que c'était Sirius qui la détenait. Elle ne lâcha pas le rat du regard parce qu'il était hors de question de le laisser s'échapper.

\- Thalia ! Crièrent Rogue et Sirius d'un même ensemble.

Sirius et Severus échangèrent un regard entendu, Sirius maintenant de plus en plus difficilement le loup-garou. Le professeur de potions attrapa le bras de Thalia qui se débattit quelques instants, mais elle était dans la ligne de mire de Lupin. Severus la tira un peu plus fort et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Es-tu complètement folle ?

Elle ne fut même pas choquée de l'entendre la tutoyer. Et là, comparé au reste de l'année, elle vit clairement l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait envers elle au fond des abysses noirs.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est un loup-garou ! Tu tiens si peu à la vie ?

Finalement, Rogue ne lâcha pas son bras et la mit à l'abri derrière lui, de même que Harry, Ron et Hermione. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Harry ne se mette à poursuivre à Sirius qui semblait en mauvais état. Le sang de Thalia ne fit qu'un tour et elle se libéra de l'emprise de Rogue pour suivre Harry elle aussi.

\- Thalia ! Potter !

Mais rien ne comptait plus que les gémissements plaintifs qu'ils entendaient émanant de Patmol. Les cris de Rogue lui étaient bien égal. Elle le regretterait peut-être plus tard, mais sa priorité était son père.

Lorsqu'ils le retrouvèrent, ils étaient près d'un lac dans la forêt interdite. Et Sirius semblait au bord de l'agonie, le lac gelait et les détraqueurs ne lâchaient pas leur cible. Sirius hurlait et se débattait. Thalia courut plus vite, se fichant des cailloux qu'elle faisait voler autour d'elle. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et il sembla se sentir mieux en la voyant.

\- Ma baguette ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il était urgent qu'elle se débarrasse des détraqueurs avant qu'ils ne lui fassent subir le baiser dans lequel il perdrait son âme. La main tremblante, Sirius la lui tendit. Il avait été incapable d'en faire de même, ses souvenirs de son enfance malheureuse, de la mort de Catelyn et de ses douze dernières années à Azkaban à penser à sa fille qui grandissait loin de lui bien trop forts pour réaliser le sort. Faiblard, il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, fixant le visage déterminé de sa fille qui s'était redressée. Et elle lui rappela Catelyn lorsqu'ils avaient affronté des mangemorts au sein de l'ordre du phénix.

\- Spero Patronum ! Hurlèrent Harry et Thalia à l'unisson.

Le gros chien de Thalia était assez puissant pour repousser une dizaine de détraqueurs. Mais le cerf de Harry était bien trop faible. La préfète prit la main du survivant dans la sienne.

\- Pense à la famille que l'on va former.

Inutile de mentionner l'évasion de Queudver pour le moment. Il fallait surtout qu'ils se sortent de cette situation. Sirius referma les yeux, incapable de lutter plus longtemps. Harry serra la main de Thalia et ils entonnèrent une fois encore la formule pour repousser les horribles créatures. La Gryffondore tomba au sol après cet effort et avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, aperçut l'alliance entre le chien et le cerf, comme un rappel de l'amitié de James et Sirius.

* * *

Severus s'était mis à la poursuite de Harry et Thalia. Lupin s'était enfui dans la forêt et Granger était restée auprès de Weasley et de sa jambe blessée. Thalia était aussi inconsciente que son abruti de père et aussi imprudente que Catelyn, songea Severus avec inquiétude. Il aperçut des détraqueurs s'envoler haut dans le ciel et accéléra sa course. Il l'avait sauvée une fois de ces créatures mais y parviendrait-il une deuxième fois ? La peur l'étreignait. Une peur aussi forte que lorsqu'il était devenu mangemort et qu'il voyait Catelyn dans le camp adverse.

Enfin il arriva près du lac où il trouva Harry, Thalia et Black inconscients. Il invoqua des brancards et dirigea les blessés vers l'infirmerie, jetant un regard mauvais au brancard contenant Black. Il s'occupa de rapatrier Granger et Weasley que les détraqueurs n'avaient pas non plus épargnés.

Madame Pomfresh se dépêcha de les prendre en charge et Severus tint à rester au chevet de Thalia. Il avait eu peur pour elle et il estimait qu'il était temps qu'elle sache la vérité. L'arrivée du ministre en personne l'interrompit dans sa veille de sa nièce et il se redressa pour rejoindre le directeur qui semblait en discussion houleuse avec celui-ci.

\- Franchement, professeur...Ces adolescents mentent ! Ou ils ont été victimes de sort de confusion, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Comment pouvez-vous croire à une telle histoire ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Il suffirait de donner du Veritaserum à Black et nous serions fixés.

\- Je doute que vous ayez une telle potion sous le bras ici.

\- Bien sûr que non.

La discussion continua et Severus se leva pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait précisément.

* * *

Du côté de Thalia, celle-ci venait d'ouvrir les yeux, du au tapage que faisait le ministre. Elle entendit vaguement Rogue essayer de le calmer.

-Psst...

\- Thalia...

Celle-ci tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils, en ayant clairement reconnu la voix des jumeaux.

\- On a utilisé un sort de désillusion quand on a su que tu étais à l' ne t'a pas vue de la soirée, alors on s'est inquiétés. Fais-nous un résumé !

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour tout résumer brièvement en murmurant pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Vu qu'ils n'étaient pas visibles, elle ne vit pas la réaction des jumeaux, mais leur silence fut éloquent.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ton père. Autrement...

-...Il recevra le baiser.

Ils se turent d'un seul coup quand Rogue et Dumbledore furent de retour et s'avisèrent que la jeune Black était réveillée. Il sembla aux jumeaux Weasley que Dumbledore fixa durant quelques instants l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

\- Thalia, est-ce que tu confirmes ce qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione ont raconté à propos de l'innocence de Sirius ? Demanda le directeur et elle avisa que le ministre les avait rejoints.

\- Oui.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez avec un soupir tandis que Fudge reniflait avec mépris.

\- On en reparlera lorsque vous serez rétablie, Miss Black. Sur ce.

Il salua les sorciers présents puis quitta l'infirmerie.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! S'écria Thalia en se redressant encore un peu plus sur son lit.

\- Je n'ai rien vu de tel ! Dit Severus.

\- Vous étiez assommé, mon oncle !

Et Thalia put se sentir fière d'avoir cloué le bec au professeur des potions, même si de la culpabilité s'y mêlait.

\- Severus, je dois m'entretenir avec Thalia. Je vous promets que vous aurez droit à une conversation privée avec elle dès que possible, assura Albus non sans un regard réprobateur envers la préfète.

Severus sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas guindé. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Dumbledore verrouilla les portes et fit signe à Thalia de le suivre pour qu'ils rejoignent le trio d'or.

\- Vous pouvez venir, Messieurs Weasley, ajouta-t-il négligemment.

D'un même soupir, les jumeaux levèrent leur sort et restèrent attentifs lorsque Dumbledore révéla le secret d'Hermione.

\- Rappelez-vous, plus d'un innocent pourrait être sauvé ce soir.

Hermione fit signe à ses camarades de se rapprocher d'elle et leur mit la chaîne du retourneur de temps autour du cou. Ils virent défiler quelques heures en quelques secondes dans l'infirmerie.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Thalia.

\- Je suppose que Dumbledore parlait de Buck, dit Hermione. Si on le sauve, on pourra sauver Sirius grâce à lui.

\- Je propose qu'Harry et toi alliez le sauver. Fred, George et moi on va se poster dans la forêt interdite.

\- Pour ? Demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

Thalia garda résolument le silence en croisant les bras mais la brune sembla comprendre à quoi elle pensait.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas partir à la poursuite de Pettigrow ?

\- Mais...

\- Bon, on s'occupe de Buck, d'accord. Mais vous, surveillez l'endroit où va être enfermé Sirius. On ne doit changer rien d'autre.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent avec un sérieux qui ne leur ressemblait pas, assurant silencieusement à la jeune Gryffondore qu'ils allaient empêcher Thalia de s'occuper de Pettigrow.

* * *

Les heures passaient lentement. Le trio de farceurs s'était rendu invisible pour ne pas se croiser, on ne sait jamais. Et pour éviter de se faire sanctionner par des professeurs. Enfin, ils aperçurent le ministre, accompagné de détraqueurs et d'aurors emmener Sirius à la tour. Celui-ci était inconscient, du à sa rencontre avec les détraqueurs dans la forêt interdite.

Enfin, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent avec l'hippogriffe.

\- Contente de voir que tu as été raisonnable. Dit Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Mais concernant Lupin au fait ? S'inquiéta Thalia.

\- A mon avis, Dumbledore saura gérer ça.

La troisième année fit signe à la préfète de monter sur Buck.

\- Bonne chance à vous !

Peu rassurée, la jeune fille se dit que ce ne devait pas être si différent que de monter sur un balai. Le voyage valut le détour et elle se retint de crier pour ne pas affoler tout le château. Sirius redressa la tête lorsque la créature se posa devant sa cellule.

\- ALOHOMORA ! Cria Thalia, libérant l'ex détenu.

Sans se faire prier, Sirius monta derrière sa fille et ils se posèrent doucement devant les jumeaux et Hermione.

\- Merci, dit Sirius avec un franc sourire envers les Gryffondors réunis. Tu es vraiment une sorcière brillante, dit-il à l'encontre d'Hermione. Et vous...Prenez-soin de ma fille, d'accord ?

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent solennellement.

\- Parole de farceurs !

\- Vous avez intérêt à la tenir face au grand Patmol, se rengorgea Sirius. Et j'ai dit prendre soin, rien d'autre !

\- Papa...Râla Thalia et il se tut aussitôt.

L'entendre l'appeler Papa...

\- Il est injuste que je doive vous quitter tous les deux. Mais je vous promets qu'on se retrouvera.

Il serra Harry contre lui en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille avant de faire de même avec Thalia.

\- Tu es si semblable à ta mère...Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenue. Et promets-moi d'avoir une conversation avec ton oncle.

Sans un mot, elle acquiesça. Les jumeaux prirent chacun une de ses mains et ils le regardèrent filer avant qu'Hermione ne leur rappelle de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Et en passant près des cachots, Thalia songea qu'elle devrait vraiment s'excuser auprès de Rogue pour la manière dont elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle savait la vérité. Elle sentait qu'une discussion houleuse allait avoir lieu...

* * *

 **Bonne soirée et à demain pour la discussion oncle/nièce :)**


	10. Tissage de liens

**Comme promis, voila donc la suite :)**

* * *

 **Tissage de liens**

Ils arrivèrent tous sans encombre à l'infirmerie et les jumeaux estimèrent plus prudent de rentrer à la tour des Gryffondors. Thalia se replaça dans son lit comme si de rien n'était, redoutant la conversation qu'elle allait avoir sous peu avec son oncle.

La préfète se mit à fixer le plafond d'un air absent et étouffa un bâillement. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Rogue entra pour directement s'asseoir à côté du lit de Thalia. La jeune Black fut mal à l'aise durant quelques minutes sous le regard noir qu'il lui lançait avant que finalement il ne regarde ailleurs avec un soupir.

Thalia ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Rogue la devança.

\- J'aurais du te le dire il y a des années.

La préfète tourna la tête vers lui, mais Rogue regardait ailleurs, en bon Serpentard qu'il était il ne voulait pas affronter ses tords.

\- J'aurais du prendre ta garde plutôt que de te laisser aux Malefoy. Mais après la mort...De ta mère...Il m'était impossible de l'envisager. J'ai perdu par la suite la femme que j'aimais et je n'ai plus été capable que de te voir comme le début de mes malheurs.

Thalia ferma les yeux sous la douleur que provoquaient ces paroles. Elle avait sa part de responsabilité, bien sûr, et elle le savait parfaitement. Tuer sa mère en venant au monde...

Elle les rouvrit en sentant la main du professeur de potions saisir la sienne.

\- Toutes mes excuses ne serviront à rien, conclut-il en la fixant cette fois dans les yeux.

Le directeur des Serpentards lâcha sa main, se releva et quitta l'infirmerie avec toujours la même raideur que depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Et malgré elle, Thalia esquissa un sourire. Cela prouvait que l'homme ne changeait pas et quelque part, c'était assez rassurant.

* * *

La mésaventure des Gryffondors et l'évasion de Sirius Black fit rapidement le tour de l'école. Aussi, Thalia ne fut pas plus surprise que ça en voyant débarquer Lucius la veille du départ. Cependant son regard la déstabilisa parce qu'il ne la fixait pour une fois pas avec dégoût ni pitié.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu savais la vérité.

\- Je l'ai apprise cette nuit là.

\- Ne ternis pas l'honneur des Malefoy avec cette abracadabrante histoire de Peter Pettigrow, dit Lucius en claquant faiblement sa canne sur le sol.

Thalia fronça les sourcils mais ne redit rien, se contentant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, n'osant pas demander ce qui amenait Lucius à lui rendre visite.

\- Ca tombe bien, je voulais te demander quelque chose, annonça la préfète et ce fut au tour du blond platine de froncer les sourcils.

Il l'enjoignit d'un signe de tête à continuer.

\- Etant donné ma récente...Découverte...J'aurais aimé passer l'été chez mon oncle s'il veut bien sûr m'acceuillir.

\- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien demandé ?

Thalia détourna pour une des premières fois de sa vie le regard de son tuteur d'un air gêné. Même durant son enfance, Lucius n'était jamais parvenu à un tel résultat de sa part quand il la punissait, elle était toujours restée insolente.

\- Disons que je préférais d'abord avoir ta permission. Etant donné que tu es mon tuteur...

\- Je n'y vois aucun problème tant que tu travailles tes devoirs. Mais la dernière semaine tu la passeras chez nous. Il y a la coupe du monde de quidditch et je t'ai déjà pris une place.

Ce fut la première fois également que Thalia fut autant surprise.

\- J'aurais bien pris une place pour Severus, mais il déteste ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que je déteste ? Demanda le sombre professeur de potions en arrivant, peu étonné de voir Lucius présent dans le château.

\- Le quidditch. Sur ce, je m'en vais, Thalia. Si d'aventure Severus est d'accord pour ce que tu m'as demandé, je tiens à ce que tu m'envoies tes résultats de BUSE.

Dans un tourbillonnement de cape, le noble sang-pur quitta les lieux, laissant Severus fixer sa nièce d'un air perplexe.

\- Et qu'avais-tu à me demander ?

\- En fait, j'ai demandé à Lucius si je ne pouvais pas passer l'été avec vous cette année.

Severus resta un moment silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre. Il n'y voyait pas spécialement d'inconvénients, et peut-être serait-ce pour lui le meilleur moyen d'en savoir plus sur l'évasion de son abruti de père ? Parce que c'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore digérée.

\- La seule condition de Lucius est que je fasse bien mes devoirs et que je rentre la dernière semaine.

\- La fameuse coupe de quidditch ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Severus accepta d'un signe de tête.

\- Mais attention : je vis dans un quartier moldu, donc pas de magie. Tu prendras le poudlard express avec tes amis et nous transplanerons de la gare.

Thalia acquiesça avec raideur, ne se doutant pas à quel point elle pouvait ressembler à son oncle à cet instant.

\- A ce soir alors.

Elle n'en montra rien mais elle était soulagée qu'il ait accepté. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagi si il avait refusé. Probablement qu'elle aurait été blessée après avoir découvert la vérité. Et qu'il lui aurait été dur de pardonner au maître des potions, étant donné qu'elle était rancunière.

* * *

\- Sérieux ? L'été avec lui ?

\- Hey, c'est mon oncle les gars ! Vous pouvez continuer à lui faire des farces, mais il n'est pas question pour ma part que je continue !

\- Rabat-joie !

\- Et ne le critiquez pas devant moi ! Continua Thalia en les fixant d'un regard noir qui ne leur rappela que trop le professeur tant haï.

Les jumeaux et Lee firent la moue mais que pouvaient-il refuser à leur amie ? Et puis, au fond, Rogue était son seul lien avec sa mère donc il était compréhensible que les choses se passent différemment. Fred et George attendirent que Lee soit parti faire un tour pour aller voir une « amie » pour se pencher vers Thalia et lui demander si elle avait des nouvelles de leur ami Patmol.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

\- Je pense qu'il cherche un endroit où se cacher.

\- Je me demande où.

Thalia haussa les épaules, se posant elle même assez régulièrement la question. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles et préférait ne pas lui écrire, inutile de lui faire courir des risques inutiles, elle saurait quand il serait en sécurité ce qu'il en était. De toute manière, elle se disait que si jamais il se passait quelque chose ou qu'il était arrêté, elle le saurait. Les journaux en parleraient, un fait aussi important, c'était obligé !

* * *

Le poudlard express entra en gare et Thalia repéra directement Rogue qui l'attendait. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle arrivait et alla saluer les Weasley, Molly la serrant contre elle comme toujours.

\- Quelle année pour toi ! Mon dieu et ce Black qui s'est échappé !

Les jumeaux et elle se firent un clin d'oeil entendu. Ses deux amis la serrèrent chacun leur tour contre eux, et George embrassa le sommet de sa tête. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Fred lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras et le rouquin soupira avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son amie comme pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de faire. Thalia fronça les sourcils mais estima que faire attendre son oncle plus longtemps ne serait pas recommandé.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers celui-ci, Severus fixait George Weasley avec animosité. Le geste qu'il venait d'apercevoir ne lui plaisait pas. Vraiment pas du tout. Et même si Thalia ne semblait pas comprendre la signification, lui la comprenait très bien. Cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir surveiller les frères Weasley, et surtout George plus attentivement encore qu'auparavant. Sans un mot, une fois que Thalia l'eut rejoint, Severus prit son bras et ils transplanèrent sous les yeux surpris des sorciers présents. Voir le maître des potions sur le quai de gare était étonnant. Le voir partir en compagnie de Thalia Black l'était beaucoup plus encore.

* * *

Thalia regarda la rue délabrée dans laquelle ils réapparurent mais n'osa pas poser de question malgré sa curiosité naissante. Elle avait peur d'irriter le maître des potions et se demandait si finalement ces vacances étaient une bonne idée. Elle avait vraiment peur que les tensions et la haine accumulée de ces dernières années ne prennent finalement le dessus sur l'envie de se connaître et de former une famille.

Toujours en silence, elle suivit Severus qui lui indiqua la chambre qu'elle allait occuper avant de disparaître dans une des pièces de la maison, probablement pour préparer ses propres affaires. La chambre n'était pas des plus spacieuses, mais elle lui suffirait amplement. Et puis elle avait vu le nom de sa mère sur la porte, alors forcément, la chambre lui convenait parfaitement. La couleur dominante était le bleu et Thalia se demanda vaguement si c'était la couleur préférée de sa mère. D'ailleurs était-ce la maison d'enfance de Severus et Catelyn ? Elle se promit de le lui demander par la suite. Si elle osait parce qu'elle se sentait plus qu'intimidée de se trouver avec lui...

Finalement, elle osa le rejoindre dans le salon, le trouvant installé dans un fauteuil avec un livre. Le professeur leva la tête en la voyant arriver. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, lui même était assez tendu par la situation.

\- Je me demandais quelle orientation tu as choisie ? Demanda Severus pour lancer la conversation.

Thalia hésita mais à quoi bon lui cacher la vérité ? Il découvrirait tôt ou tard que ses projets d'avenir n'étaient pas classiques.

\- En fait...Avec les jumeaux on a pour projet d'ouvrir notre propre magasin de farces et attrapes.

Severus referma son livre avec un bruit sec et la préfète se dit que les ennuis commençaient.

\- Il n'en est pas question.

\- Ca fait des années qu'on a décidé de ça. Martela Thalia en croisant les bras. Moi je m'occuperais de tout ce qui est potions, c'est bien pour ça que je travaille cette matière aussi dur.

Cette affirmation emplit malgré lui Severus de fierté et Thalia vit bien qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

\- Soit. Mais je veux que tu travailles les autres matières tout aussi dur pour tes ASPIC. Histoire qu'au cas où votre projet de boutique ne fonctionne pas, tu puisses avoir un plan de secours avec de bonnes notes.

La jeune fille n'y voyait aucune objection.

\- Et tu te concentres sur tes examens uniquement. Je sais pertinemment que tu as aidé tes amis cette année malgré qu'elle soit mouvementée.

Ca elle ne pouvait pas le promettre. Aussi préféra-t-elle ne rien répondre et le professeur n'en fut pas dupe mais cependant ne fit aucune remarque concernant cela. Elle était tellement butée que ce serait peine perdue de toute manière.

\- Est-ce que cette maison c'était la maison dans laquelle vous avez grandi avec Catelyn ?

Severus réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

\- Quand nous sommes en dehors des cours, tu peux me tutoyer. Non, cette maison, nous l'avons prise une fois sortis de Poudlard, avant que ta mère ne se mette à fréquenter cet abru...Ton père.

Il s'était repris, mais il n'en pensait cependant pas moins. Sirius Black était plus qu'un abruti et il se demandait encore comment il avait bien pu s'évader tout seul du château et convaincre Thalia de cette histoire abracadabrante avec Pettigrow. Mais il ne lui poserait pas cette question aujourd'hui. Il avait toutes les vacances, non ? Inutile de la braquer dès le premier jour...

* * *

Finalement, ces vacances se passaient plutôt bien, songea Thalia après un mois passé avec son oncle. Ses résultats de BUSE n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais ne devraient d'ailleurs plus tarder. Leurs journées étaient bien calmes, mais comme le professeur de potions était taciturne et habitué à la solitude, elle essayait de ne pas trop parler pour ne pas le déranger dans ses habitudes. Ce fut Severus lui même qui décida, vers fin juillet de lui parler enfin de Catelyn à cœur ouvert.

Il avait sorti un vieil album photo dans lequel on ne voyait pas les grands-parents maternels de Thalia. Il n'avait pas gardé de photos ou d'eux ou que très peu et estimait que pour le moment, elle avait surtout besoin de connaître l'histoire de Catelyn.

\- Catelyn, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Autant physiquement que niveau caractère. Tu es aussi bornée et aussi têtue qu'elle. Même si je sais que ton père est pareil, tu tiens ta façon de t'obstiner d'elle.

\- Comment ils se sont mis ensembles ? Demanda Thalia en se rapprochant plus près pour pouvoir voir les photos correctement.

\- Ca a commencé quand elle a travaillé au ministère. Oh, ils se connaissaient déjà, étant donné que Catelyn avait été répartie à Gryffondor et qu'elle était amie avec la mère de Potter, mais ils se sont réellement connus quand elle a rejoint le quartier des aurors en débutante sous la tutelle de Black. A Poudlard, ton père s'était rapproché d'elle uniquement pour me faire du mal et faire du mal à son frère qui était amoureux d'elle.

Thalia ignorait que ses deux parents avaient été aurors. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à demander à son père quand elle l'avait vu à Poudlard.

\- C'est là qu'ils ont eu des atomes crochus et qu'ils se sont rapprochés au fur et à mesure de leurs missions. Ta mère s'était confessée à Black, mais ton père était un coureur de jupons, il lui a fallu qu'elle soit blessée en mission pour comprendre qu'il l'aimait.

Il était dur pour lui de parler de la relation de sa sœur avec Black, mais Thalia avait le droit de connaître la vérité et qui d'autre à part lui ou Lupin la lui révélerait ?

\- Ils se sont mariés puis, malheureusement, on a décelé une maladie chez Catelyn. Elle avait été faible depuis toute petite, et on avait rapidement décelé un souffle au cœur. Avec la potion adéquate, elle pouvait vivre normalement. Mais une maladie moldue s'est déclarée. La leucémie. Elle a appris ensuite qu'elle était enceinte. Et peu importe que les médecins, ton père ou moi ne cessent de lui dire que si elle la menait à terme, elle en mourrait, elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Même en sachant que son corps ne supporterait pas un accouchement, elle ne nous as jamais écoutés.

Thalia ne sut quoi répondre à toutes ces révélations qui devaient être dures pour Rogue.

\- Mais j'ai un autre oncle alors ?

\- Regulus est mort sous les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres. Il l'a rejoint mais n'a pas supporté de le servir et a donc voulu le quitter. Mais on ne quitte pas le seigneur des ténèbres ainsi. Il l'a traqué et tué.

Oui, Lucius lui avait déjà raconté ça, elle avait juste oublié que Regulus faisait partie de sa famille. Au même titre que cette folle de Bellatrix Lestrange par exemple.

\- Merci de m'avoir raconté, dit Thalia.

Mue par l'instinct, elle serra son oncle contre elle qui lui rendit son étreinte bien maladroitement, avec sa raideur habituelle. Ce fut bref et il était inutile de mettre des mots là dessus, elle ne souhaitait pas le gêner. L'arrivée d'un hibou qui toqua à la fenêtre interrompit ce moment. Thalia reconnut aussitôt le grand duc de Poudlard et se précipita pour lui ouvrir et prendre l'enveloppe entre ses mains fébriles.

 _Chère Miss Black_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer vos résultats de BUSE. Les résultats sont notés de cette manière :_

 _(O) Optimal_

 _(E) Effort Exceptionnel_

 _(A) Acceptable_

 _(P) Piètre_

 _(D) Désolant_

 _(T) Troll_

 _Botanique : (O)_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal : (O)_

 _Métamorphose : (O)_

 _Potions : (O)_

 _Sortilèges : (O)_

 _Histoire de la magie : (P)_

 _Astronomie : (E)_

 _Arithmancie : (E)_

 _Etudes des runes : (O)_

 _Divination : (A)_

 _Nos plus sincères félicitations._

\- Neuf BUSE ? Tu es bien comme ta mère. Je vais en informer Lucius. Je suppose que tu veux écrire à tes amis afin de voir combien tu leur as aidé à en obtenir ?

\- Bien vu !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle alla écrire une lettre qu'elle enverrait aux jumeaux par la suite. Penser aux jumeaux lui refit penser à l'étrange comportement de George sur le quai de gare et au coup de coude que Fred lui avait donné. Elle n'y avait que peu pensé depuis, mais maintenant ses interrogations revenaient au grand galop. Elle haussa les épaules et se dit qu'elle éclaircirait tout ça lors de la rentrée.

* * *

Thalia fut fière d'avoir réussi son objectif : les jumeaux avaient chacun trois BUSE. Elle écrivit également une lettre à Remus pour l'en informer et cela la démangea d'écrire à son père mais elle se contint tant bien que mal.

Le soir même de ses résultats, la famille Malefoy s'invita chez Severus pour fêter l'événement. Lucius semblait pour la première fois de sa vie fier de Thalia qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir heureuse malgré elle. Elle avait toujours voulu le rendre fier, malgré sa froideur et ses manières d'éducation. Obtenir neuf BUSE sur les dix qu'elle avait passés était la meilleure façon d'y parvenir et même Narcissa sembla un peu moins froide avec elle. Drago resta égal à lui même, même si devant Lucius, Narcissa et Severus, il n'asticota pas Thalia pour cette soirée.

\- Si tu n'étais pas à Gryffondor, je serais fier de toi au plus haut point. Soupira Lucius. Mais on ne peut rien y faire, tu suis les traces de ta mère.

Thalia s'empêcha de rire à cette remarque. Elle suivait sa mère ET son père. Et puis, elle ne leur avait jamais dit que le choixpeau avait hésité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor mais qu'elle avait eu tellement peur de ne pas se faire d'amis qu'elle avait demandé à aller à Gryffondor. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, pas même aux jumeaux. C'était resté son secret et il lui était déjà arrivé de se demander ce qui ce serait passé si elle avait été répartie à Serpentard...Une question qui resterait sans doute à jamais sans réponse.

* * *

\- Tu as parlé du talent au piano de ta sœur à Thalia ? Parce qu'elle aussi a toujours aimé en jouer, même si j'ai du la forcer à en apprendre, commença Lucius.

\- J'ai encore son piano, murmura Severus.

\- Que dirais-tu de lui jouer un morceau ? Demanda Lucius, non sans un petit coup d'oeil inquiet envers le maître des potions.

Severus acquiesça néanmoins et ils entrèrent dans la salle réservée au piano. D'un coup de baguette, le professeur dépoussiéra l'endroit et fit signe à Thalia de s'installer. Ce que la jeune fille fit sans se faire prier, légèrement intimidée cependant. _Le piano de sa mère._ Elle resta d'abord quelques secondes sans rien faire, contemplant seulement l'instrument de musique. Puis, elle fit courir ses doigts sur les touches et se laissa emporter, les notes de la partition lui revenant instantanément. Ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel. Un grand classique, le premier que Lucius l'avait forcée à apprendre.

Quand elle eut fini, il y eut un grand silence et elle se tourna vers son auditoire, un peu gênée de les avoir oubliés le temps de jouer. Lucius et Narcissa étaient comme d'habitude, légèrement intéressés, Drago s'en fichait royalement, regardant ses ongles avec un soupir et son oncle...Son oncle la fixait comme s'il se trouvait ailleurs, les yeux remplis d'émotion.

\- C'était la chanson que Catelyn préférait jouer.

Dans un tourbillonnement de cape, Severus sortit de la pièce et Thalia se sentit honteuse de lui faire revivre des souvenirs douloureux lui rappelant Catelyn. Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez souffert...La jeune fille attendit que ses tuteurs s'en aillent avant d'aborder le sujet.

\- Désolée si j'ai remué des souvenirs qu'il ne fallait pas remuer.

Severus leva la main pour dire que ce n'était rien.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Mais en un sens, ça m'a fait du bien de dépoussiérer ce piano.

Et alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, Rogue la serra de brèves secondes contre lui. Ils passèrent encore la soirée où Severus lui raconta des souvenirs sur sa mère et lui et où Thalia finit par s'endormir contre l'épaule de son oncle qui s'assura qu'elle soit couchée dans son lit sans pour autant la réveiller. Cet été, des liens très importants s'étaient tissés entre eux.

* * *

Le ministre de la magie se rengorgeait devant Lucius que rien de fâcheux ne ce soit produit pour le moment durant la coupe du monde de quidditch. Thalia n'écoutait que vaguement, trop occupée à essayer de repérer ses amis. Pas sûr qu'elle ne parvienne à leur parler étant donné la présence des Malefoy mais pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Ils avaient visité leurs « quartiers » auparavant. Ce ne pouvait être qu'appelé comme ça et étant donné le statut de noblesse des Malefoy, elle n'en avait pas été étonnée. Elle était heureuse de se trouver ici même si elle aurait bien voulu prolonger son été avec son oncle. Elle avait appris à le connaître et regrettait de ne pas l'avoir connu avant. Elle aurait passé une enfance plus heureuse avec lui, elle en était intimement convaincue.

Finalement, en voyant Drago partir de son côté, elle décida de fausser elle aussi compagnie à Lucius et Narcissa qui étaient bien trop occupés à parler avec le ministre pour remarquer son absence. Tous les supporters, que ce soit de l'équipe d'Irlande ou de Bulgarie, avaient vraiment bien affiché leurs couleurs. Partout, il y avait du rouge et du vert. Elle croisa Seamus Finnigan qui semblait surexcité, en même temps il était irlandais...Thalia en profita pour lui demander s'il avait vu Fred et George et il lui indiqua dans quelle direction il les avait vus.

\- Et j'espère que tu soutiendras l'Irlande ! Cria Seamus en guise de salutation.

La question ne se posait même pas, songea Thalia en empruntant la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée, et en reconnaissant ses chères têtes rousses. Elle songea qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de songer à l'étrange comportement de George et décida de ne pas y penser pour le moment. S'il n'abordait pas le sujet, elle ne l'aborderait pas non plus, décida-t-elle.

\- Hey ! Les accosta-t-elle en les prenant chacun par la taille.

\- Wooh, t'as réussi...

\- ...A échapper aux Malefoy ?

\- Trop occupés à parler avec le ministre. J'ai même pas eu le temps de vous dire, mais mon oncle ne cherchera pas à m'empêcher d'ouvrir la boutique avec vous. Sa seule condition est que je travaille toutes les matières pour mes ASPIC, au cas où.

\- Je suis choqué, assura George avec une main sur le cœur.

\- Doublement choqué même ! Renchérit Fred, alors qu'ils l'entraînaient à l'écart de la famille Weasley et de Harry.

C'est vrai que ni Arthur, ni leurs frères ou même Ginny et Harry ne connaissaient leurs plans pour la boutique. Elle n'imaginait même pas le jour où Molly apprendrait leurs projets.

\- On a ça pour toi.

George lui tendit une lettre qu'elle s'empressa de lire, son visage s'éclairant au fur et à mesure.

 _Thalia,_

 _J'ai jugé plus sûr d'écrire à tes amis qu'à toi, surtout que tu passais tes vacances chez ton oncle. Inutile qu'il ne se pose des questions et ne sache ton implication dans mon évasion, je ne pense pas qu'il le prendrait bien. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé et que tu as pu créer les liens qui te manquaient avec lui._

 _Je t'adresse également toutes mes félicitations pour tes BUSE. J'en avais eu sept et ta mère dix, tu marches bien dans nos pas. Je ne sais pas quand on pourra se voir, mais une fois de retour à Poudlard, tu pourras m'écrire régulièrement, utilises juste le nom de code Sniffle pour ne pas qu'on se fasse repérer._

 _Bonne coupe du monde de quidditch, profites-en, c'est un spectacle à ne pas manquer. J'espère te lire bientôt._

 _Sniffle._

\- Merci les gars !

\- Oh, je crois...

\- ...Que ça va se gâter.

Lucius s'approchait avec un air furax et Thalia s'empressa de cacher la lettre dans un des plis de sa robe. Elle fit un sourire amusé aux jumeaux et les quitta afin d'éviter une altercation entre Arthur et Lucius. Ils s'étaient déjà battus un jour chez Fleury et Bott, pas la peine d'une autre bagarre.

* * *

Lucius lui avait fait les remarques habituelles sur ses fréquentations peu recommandables et quand elle avait argué que Drago leur avait lui aussi faussé compagnie, la colère du blond s'était retournée contre son fils. Thalia avait eu un sourire d'excuses face au regard accusateur de son « frère ». Ils croisèrent les Weasley en se rendant dans leur tribune et Thalia se retint de rire quand Harry remballa les remarques acides de Drago en disant que Narcissa avait l'air d'avoir perpétuellement une bouse de dragon sous le nez. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Ginny lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle sourit aux membres Weasley, s'apprêtant à savourer cette coupe de quiddich. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas savourer la fin de soirée...

* * *

 **Voilà, à demain pour entamer l'année du tournoi des trois sorciers :)**


	11. Torture et tournoi

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

 **Torture et tournoi**

Des bruits et des cris réveillèrent Thalia qui avait sa propre chambre. C'est en sursaut qu'elle se redressa et eut du mal à émerger de son sommeil. Elle s'habilla en se frottant les yeux. La coupe de quidditch avait été merveilleuse et elle avait même réussi à échapper à la vigilance de Lucius pour aller avec Harry, Hermione et les Weasley. D'ailleurs, Fred, George et elle avaient parié avec Ludo Verpey que ce serait l'Irlande qui gagnerait mais Krum qui raflerait le vif d'or. Et à la surprise de tous, ils avaient gagné.

Thalia se leva rapidement et quitta les quartiers octroyés par le ministre. Elle croisa Narcissa qui avait rapidement enfilé un peignoir. Celle-ci essaya vainement de la retenir mais la curiosité et la peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir étaient bien trop fortes. Elle ne croisa pas Drago et ne chercha pas à savoir si il était encore là.

Des explosions retentirent et Thalia se figea face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle reconnut les mangemorts à leurs masques. Mais ce qu'ils faisaient...Ils torturaient les moldus qui s'occupaient du camp à coup de Doloris et Thalia resta figée face à ça. Elle connaissait cette douleur...Elle l'avait vécue étant plus jeune quand Lucius « l'éduquait » et cherchait à la rendre à leur image.

\- Eh ben, à ta place j'aurais peur pour mes amis rouquins. Après tout, c'est des traîtres à leur sang et la cible des mangemorts après les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe...C'est bien eux, non ?

La jeune Black ne releva pas les insultes et se contenta de reprendre son chemin, laissant Drago adossé à son arbre savourer le spectacle de ce que les mangemorts faisaient. Elle n'était pas inquiète pour les Weasley, ils sauraient se débrouiller. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'elle était bien trop proche des mangemorts à son goût. Et ceux ci semblaient lui porter une attention particulière, se dirigeant vers elle.

 _Oh non, non, non..._ Songea-t-elle. S'ils s'intéressaient à elle, elle était très mal barrée et elle le savait pertinemment. Elle ne ferait pas le poids face à tant d'adultes. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tenir sa baguette bien serrée au fond de sa poche, au cas où.

 _\- Endoloris !_

Le sort l'atteignit avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de penser à l'esquiver. Les dents serrées, elle ne laissa cependant pas passer un cri, la force de l'habitude à ce sort l'en empêchant. Elle avait cependant reconnu la voix de celui qui l'avait lancé. C'était l'homme à qui Lucius l'avait promise quand elle était petite et il semblait qu'il n'avait pas digéré le fait que Severus ait empêché ce mariage.

Thalia aperçut distinctement un autre mangemort poser la main sur le bras de Montague et secouer la tête. Et elle croisa les prunelles grises de Lucius. Un autre mangemort se rapprocha du duo.

\- Allons, je doute que Rogue ne te pardonne de s'en prendre à sa nièce !

\- Ca m'est complètement égal ! Ca apprendra à cet imbécile à se mêler de ses affaires.

Thalia roula sur le côté lorsque le sort fut relancé.

\- La dernière Black est importante pour nous, il ne faut pas l'abîmer !

La douleur s'en alla, de même que les agresseurs, mais Thalia resta encore quelques secondes au sol, digérant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. _La dernière Black est importante pour nous._

\- Thalia ! Crièrent trois voix paniquées.

On l'aida à se mettre assise et elle fut soutenue par George tandis que Fred et Ginny se mettaient face à elle avec un air inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il semblerait que les hommes n'aiment pas être éconduits.

\- Ouhla, tu t'es pris quoi sur la tête ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Oh rien que deux Doloris, rien d'insurmontable pour moi !

\- Tu sais qui te l'a lancé ? Demanda George dans son dos.

Et là, Thalia fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire. Elle mentit à ses amis. Vu ce qu'elle avait entendu, si elle dénonçait Montague, ce serait pire encore. S'il était parmi les mangemorts, elle avait des raisons de le craindre. D'autant plus que Lucius l'avait empêché de la torturer et elle ne voulait pas lui attirer des ennuis après une telle action. Elle fit donc ce qui lui parut le plus censé et secoua la tête, s'appuyant sur George pour se relever.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, on ferait mieux de ne pas traîner dans le coin au cas où ils reviendraient.

\- Mais on a perdu Harry, Ron et Hermione, intervint Fred avec un air désolé.

\- Les connaissant, tant qu'ils sont tous les trois ensembles ils s'en sortiront !

Les quatre adolescents se levèrent et allèrent dans la direction opposée à celle que les mangemorts avaient prise. Et puis, ils se figèrent en voyant une marque verte dans le ciel. La marque des ténèbres, la marque des mangemorts quand un mort avait été fait. Thalia eut un frisson en espérant que personne n'était mort. Et puis pourquoi les mangemorts refaisaient leur apparition aujourd'hui ? Voldemort n'était pourtant pas de retour ! Un horrible frisson la saisit alors qu'ils reprenaient leur course, cherchant malgré tout à retrouver le trio qui s'attirait toujours des ennuis.

Ils les retrouvèrent finalement en compagnie de Monsieur Weasley.

\- Thalia ? Tu ferais mieux de retrouver les Malefoy !

\- Elle devrait surtout voir un médicomage ! Elle s'est pris deux doloris ! Intervint Fred sous le regard noir de son amie.

\- Puisque je vous dis que ce n'est rien ! Persista-t-elle.

Sauf que les membres du ministère qui accompagnaient Arthur, Barty Croupton en tête, n'étaient pas de cet avis et l'amenèrent auprès d'un médicomage qui leur assura après quelques minutes d'examen que tout allait bien et qu'elle allait juste souffrir de légères courbatures dues au sort. Ce que Thalia savait déjà. Finalement, elle eut le droit de retourner à ses quartiers et fut accueillie par une Narcissa qui semblait inquiète pour elle, un Drago maussade et un Lucius fuyant.

* * *

Après que Narcissa et Drago se furent couchés, Thalia resta encore en présence de Lucius malgré le silence pesant qui régnait. Elle finit par se lever.

\- Merci, dit-elle du bout des lèvres et son tuteur se tourna vers elle. Si tu n'avais pas arrêté Montague...

Lucius haussa les épaules.

\- Tu l'as dénoncé ?

\- Non. S'il est capable de lancer des Doloris, qui sait de quoi il sera capable si je l'accuse ? J'ai dit à mes amis que je ne savais pas qui m'avait agressée. Tout comme je n'ai rien dit à propos de toi. Je ne tiens pas à...Détruire...Notre..Ta famille.

Lucius haussa un sourcil face à son hésitation.

\- S'il te plaît, n'en dis rien à mon oncle.

\- Entendu. Merci, Thalia. Et bonne nuit.

* * *

Le dit oncle n'eut cependant pas besoin que Lucius ne le lui apprenne, la gazette s'en chargeant. Et il déboula chez les Malefoy dès leur retour de la coupe de quidditch. Dès qu'elle le vit franchir le seuil de la cuisine, Thalia reposa sa tasse de chocolat chaud en sentant qu'elle allait se prendre un savon mémorable. Le regard noir qu'il lui adressa le lui confirma sans attendre. La jeune fille n'osa même pas ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre et préféra attendre que l'orage passe en silence.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été informé de ça ? Demanda Severus en lançant la gazette sur la table.

Un rapide coup d'oeil apprit à Thalia qu'on y parlait de la coupe de quidditch et des blessés, donc d'elle.

\- Et toi Lucius ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Thalia ne voulait pas t'inquiéter. Etant donné...

\- Etant donné quoi ?

Le maître des potions était clairement énervé et aucun d'eux ne voulait augmenter sa colère.

\- Etant donné qu'elle connaît les Doloris depuis qu'elle est petite.

Une grimace répondit à Lucius.

\- Je ne suis que courbaturée, mon corps en a l'habitude, je ne risquais rien, minimisa Thalia, essayant de défendre Lucius.

\- Je suis ton oncle et je pensais justement que les liens noués cet été avaient une signification pour toi et moi mais je constate apparemment que tu t'en contrefiches !

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Vous auriez du me prévenir ! J'aurais préféré ça que de l'apprendre dans le journal.

\- Mais ça ne signifie rien pour moi, comme l'a dit Lucius, je connais déjà les Doloris.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir et elle se ratatina sur elle même avec honte.

\- Je passe pour cette fois, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus. Tu peux nous laisser ? J'ai à parler à Lucius.

Thalia s'exécuta et ferma la porte de la cuisine. Cependant, elle resta à côté et se lança un sort pour pouvoir mieux entendre ce que les deux hommes se disaient.

* * *

\- Qui est son agresseur ?

Lucius était beaucoup de choses. Il était issu d'une puissante lignée, il était froid, calculateur et intelligent. Mais face à Severus, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir.

\- Montague. Crois-le ou non, mais j'ai essayé de l'arrêter.

\- Parce que tu étais l'un d'eux ?

\- J'avais bu avec Macnair et d'autres connaissances. Et je me suis laissé entraîner. Macnair a également calmé Montague. Mais s'il a fait ça, c'était pour se venger des fiançailles qui n'ont jamais eues lieues.

\- Tu insinues donc qu'elle s'est fait torturer par ma faute ?

\- Comprends ce que tu veux. Je te dis juste ce que j'ai appris. Et ne fais pas l'imbécile, Severus. Tu as très bien pu t'en rendre compte, toi aussi : il va revenir. La marque des ténèbres revient. Il sera de retour sous peu. Et tu sais ce que ça signifie.

Severus eut un regard entendu et il vit de l'inquiétude dans celui de Lucius.

\- Ca signifie que Thalia est en danger.

Thalia eut un hoquet de surprise et partit dans les étages avant que les deux hommes ne sortent de la cuisine. Parvenue en haut de l'escalier, elle vit juste Severus rabaisser sa manche sur son bras sur lequel se détachait la marque des ténèbres qui était noire à un tiers et le reste comme délavé. La jeune fille ne parvint pas à en détacher le regard jusqu'à ce que Severus ne redresse la tête et ne l'aperçoive.

Les deux sorciers restèrent tous deux figés puis Thalia recula et monta dans sa chambre et Severus préféra s'en aller, ne sachant pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire à propos de ça.

* * *

 _Un mangemort._ Son oncle était un mangemort. Elle ne l'avait jamais soupçonné. En même temps vu qu'il fréquentait Lucius, c'était un peu logique. Mais elle avait un peu de mal à imaginer Dumbledore engager un ancien mangemort comme professeur. Quoiqu'il avait bien engagé un professeur avec Voldemort à l'arrière de la tête donc...

Plus important, pourquoi elle serait particulièrement en danger si Voldemort parvenait à assurer son retour ? C'était Harry qui allait être visé à ce moment, pas elle ! A moins que le fait d'être liée à Lucius et Severus ne lui attire des ennuis...Elle aurait bien voulu en parler aux jumeaux, mais une fois encore, elle eut le sentiment qu'elle ne devait pas parler de ça, ni des marques des ténébres sur les bras de ses proches qui refaisaient leur apparition...Plutôt que de ressasser tout ça, elle décida de reprendre ce qui lui restait de devoirs. Elle qui pensait que l'année dernière lui avait apporté son lot de questions, il semblerait qu'elle en ait de nouveau à élucider...

* * *

Le dernier soir avant la rentrée, Thalia s'intéressa pour une fois à une conversation entre les Malefoy. Lucius parlait du ministère, mais plus encore, il venait de révéler que le tournoi des trois sorciers aurait lieu à Poudlard cette année.

\- Quelles écoles viendront ? Demanda Thalia.

\- Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.

Dire qu'au début, Drago et elle auraient du faire leurs études à Durmstrang si Narcissa ne s'y était pas opposée. Au début, Lucius avait tout de même voulu y inscrire Thalia, Narcissa refusant catégoriquement de se séparer de Drago toute l'année. Il avait argué que Thalia se ferait mater et écouterait plus leur autorité en allant à Durmstrang, qui était beaucoup plus stricte que Poudlard. Mais Narcissa –et Thalia l'avait vraiment appréciée à ce moment là- lui avait cloué le bec en disant qu'il n'était pas question d'envoyer Thalia aussi loin et que s'ils avaient sa garde c'était pour s'occuper d'elle et non pas se débarrasser d'elle dans un pays nordique.

\- N'essaye pas d'y participer, tu n'as pas l'âge requis, dit ensuite Lucius en la fixant avec sérieux.

\- Comme si j'allais...

\- Je vous connais toi et tes... « amis »...Et je maintiens qu'il est hors de question que tu essaies de participer.

Thalia haussa les épaules.

\- Je doute qu'on y arrive avec Dumbledore.

L'insistance de Lucius la perturbait d'autant plus que son regard qui semblait inquiet. Et Lucius ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour elle. Depuis l'année dernière, trop de choses changeaient. Depuis qu'elle avait passé l'été avec Severus, Lucius semblait se réchauffer vis à vis d'elle.

* * *

L'heure de retourner à Poudlard avait sonné. Thalia trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver ses amis qu'elle apercevait plus loin mais qu'elle ne verrait que dans le train. Lucius ne supporterait pas de la voir avec les Weasley, elle en avait déjà fait une fois l'amère expérience.

\- Et j'ose espérer que tu garderas le silence sur ce qu'il s'est passé à la coupe du monde de quidditch, murmura Lucius en faisant mine de lui épingler correctement son insigne de préfète sur sa robe de sorcier.

Thalia lui envoya un regard blessé sans cependant lui répondre. Elle n'en avait pas parlé ce soir là, elle n'en reparlerait pas par la suite. Et Merlin sait qu'elle détestait cacher des choses à ses amis. Elle renvoya un regard noir à son tuteur -chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite de tout l'été- et monta dans le train après que Narcissa l'eut embrassée du bout des lèvres. Elle cacha sa peine face au peu de confiance de Lucius et rejoignit le compartiment des préfets où elle fit semblant d'écouter, étant donné qu'elle savait déjà de quoi il retournait.

Elle se hâta de rejoindre le compartiment où les jumeaux et Lee l'attendaient. Enfin au final seulement les jumeaux, Lee étant allé faire un tour pour retrouver sa mystérieuse petite amie.

\- J'ai un scoop pour vous les gars ! Annonça-t-elle avec joie.

\- Oh ?

\- Il semblerait qu'avoir Lucius comme tuteur a de temps en temps des points positifs. J'ai appris qu'un grand événement allait avoir lieu à Poudlard cette année.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est sûrement ce que papa nous cachait !

\- Eh bien...

Thalia ménagea son effet.

\- Le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Les jumeaux sifflèrent.

\- Faut s'inscrire !

\- Seuls les majeurs participeront.

\- Eh bien...

\- Je crois que tes compétences en potions vont nous être utiles ! Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Et peu importe les avertissements de Lucius, Thalia sut qu'elle ferait cette potion. Qu'était la vie sans risques ?

\- Quand on sera à Poudlard, il faudra que tu écrives à Sniffle. Il est inquiet depuis la coupe du monde.

\- Je me suis déjà pris un savon de mon oncle à ce sujet.

La préfète refoula le souvenir du fait que son oncle était mangemort et s'employa à écrire une lettre à son père et également à son parrain pour les rassurer sur son sort. Remus n'avait sûrement pas osé lui écrire de peur de la réaction de Lucius. Lucius n'ouvrait pas son courrier, pourtant. Il lui demandait en général qui lui écrivait et elle aurait trouvé un mensonge. Juste lui dire que c'était les jumeaux aurait suffi, même si elle imaginait parfaitement la grimace de dégoût qu'il aurait eu.

Elle envoya sa chouette par la fenêtre du compartiment en lui confiant les deux lettres. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour voir son père et pouvoir lui parler de Montague, de Severus et des Malefoy. Avec lui, elle n'aurait pas menti. Avec Remus non plus d'ailleurs. Elle aurait pu se confier complètement. Parce qu'elle s'en voulait de mentir à ses amis. Elle n'avait habituellement aucun secret envers ses amis. Jamais depuis qu'ils se connaissaient en première année. Elle détestait cet état des choses.

\- Je me demande comment on s'inscrit à ce genre de tournoi. Réfléchit George à haute voix. Et quelle potion on va devoir fabriquer pour contourner le règlement.

\- Quelle potion _je_ vais devoir fabriquer plutôt non ? Taquina Thalia.

\- Mais tu sais bien que tu nous sauves toujours la mise, assura Fred en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ce geste lui rappela George et son comportement sur le quai de gare avant que l'été ne les sépare.

\- Au fait, George, comment ça se fait que tu aies été tellement câlin la dernière fois ?

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle vit George gêné envers elle. Il se massa la nuque en évitant légèrement son regard et elle vit Fred les regarder avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Oh tu sais, avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, tu m'as donné mon lot de frayeurs.

Thalia eut un sourire et Fred se renfonça dans la banquette en levant les yeux au ciel. Thalia Black était bouchée. Ou alors le fait d'avoir grandi avec les Malefoy ne lui avait pas donné le décodeur concernant certains signes évidents. Ces deux là allaient être amusants à observer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez et qu'il donne un coup de main à George qui soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant que Thalia avait gobé son excuse assez bancale.

* * *

C'est sous la pluie qu'ils se rendirent aux calèches pour se rendre au château. Le temps était abominable, des éclairs zébrant le ciel par intermittence. Les quatre Gryffondors -Lee les ayant rejoints- étaient surexcités, se demandant si Dumbledore allait annoncer le tournoi des trois sorciers ce soir même.

Severus regarda Thalia arriver -il ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'elle avait vu sa marque- accompagnée de ses amis. Elle avait l'air impatiente de quelque chose et fixa le directeur, comme attendant quelque chose. Et comme il connaissait Lucius, Severus se dit que celui-ci n'avait sûrement pas réussi à tenir sa langue et que sa nièce savait déjà concernant le tournoi qui allait avoir lieu. Oh bon sang, il sentait que le quatuor infernal allait tout faire pour y participer ! Dieu merci, les protections de Dumbledore étaient assez puissantes pour que cela ne fonctionne pas et Severus en fut rassuré. Bien qu'une toute petite part de lui redoutait les talents en potions de sa nièce qui avait hérité de lui de ce côté là. Il fit taire cette pensée et se concentra sur la répartition.

\- Faut-il toujours que la répartition dure aussi longtemps...Râla Thalia avec une impatience non dissimulée.

Sauf que le repas commença sans que Dumbledore n'ait encore parlé de ce tournoi. Le ciel magique de la grande salle s'obscurcit et un éclair en descendit, arrêté par un sorcier. Un sorcier couturé de cicatrices, à la jambe de bois et à l'oeil magique. Thalia le connaissait de réputation. Le célèbre auror Maugrey Fol Oeil. Et d'après ce que leur en dit Dumbledore, ce serait leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et enfin, une fois le repas terminé, le directeur -en compagnie de Barty Croupton- se leva avec un air sérieux.

\- Poudlard a été choisi pour accueillir un événement légendaire. Le tournoi des trois sorciers. Pour ceux qui ignorent de quoi il s'agit, le tournoi des trois sorciers réunit trois écoles pour une série d'épreuves à caractère magique. Une gloire éternelle, c'est ce qui attend le vainqueur de ce tournoi. Mais que les choses soient claires : une fois choisi, vous serez seuls. Et je vous prie de me croire ces épreuves ne sont pas faites pour les craintifs.

Vint le moment où il annonça que seuls les sorciers de dix-sept ans auraient le droit de participer. Les jumeaux en firent scandale, adressant un clin d'oeil complice à Thalia. Le pire étant qu'ils seraient majeurs en cours d'année, un comble pour eux ! Dumbledore parla ensuite des deux écoles qui viendraient pour le tournoi à Halloween. Bien sûr, durant tout le repas, on ne parla que de cela. Et Thalia se rappela brusquement d'une chose qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Montague se trouvait en septième année. A Durmstrang. Il fallait espérer qu'il ne vienne pas à Poudlard vu la rancune qu'il avait encore envers elle à cause de leur mariage annulé...

* * *

Cette année au moins, les cours n'étaient pas centrés sur les révisions. Mais ils étaient beaucoup plus durs et Thalia se dit que peut-être finalement, elle n'aiderait pas les jumeaux pour les ASPIC. Et elle regretta presque d'avoir eu ses BUSE dans autant de matières...

Les mois de septembre et octobre passèrent assez rapidement et finalement Halloween fut là. Durmstrang arriva en bateau et Beauxbâtons par la voie des airs, en carrosse tirés par d'immenses chevaux. La directrice de l'école française était immense. Les deux écoles firent une entrée fracassante et au grand désespoir de Thalia, Montague était bel et bien parmi les élèves de Durmstrang. Il allait falloir qu'elle se débrouille pour l'éviter au maximum. Elle jeta néanmoins un regard noir à ses amis qui louchaient sur les filles de Beauxbâtons.

\- Je vous dévoile ce soir même la coupe de feu qui décidera de nos champions !

La coupe brillait de mille feux et pendant que Dumbledore expliquait qu'on ne pouvait franchir la limite d'âge qu'il avait lui-même lancée dessus, Thalia se prit à penser à quelle potion ferait l'affaire. Une potion de vieillissement peut-être ? Et comme elle connaissait les jumeaux, ils ne seraient pas patients pour s'inscrire. Elle sentait qu'elle allait passer la nuit sur cette potion...

Et c'est évidemment ce qui se produisit. La salle sur demande fut parfaite et les jumeaux lui tinrent compagnie. Jusqu'à qu'ils ne s'endorment comme des loirs et ne se mettent à ronfler. Une fois la potion terminée, Thalia s'étira, mit la tête en arrière et s'endormit à son tour. Pour se faire réveiller le lendemain par ses amis surexcités.

\- Eh bien, allons-y ! Dit-elle en voyant qu'elle ne pourrait les retenir plus longtemps.

\- Tu es la meilleure !

\- On te revaudra ça !

\- Continuez à me complimenter, c'est déjà une très bonne chose.

Les trois Gryffondors allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner puis ne résistèrent plus et se rendirent près de la coupe sous les regards mi-amusés, mi-admiratifs de leurs condisciples. Ils burent leur potion et se lancèrent. Sauf que finalement, Thalia renonça à mettre son nom, arguant que ce serait beaucoup plus drôle de les regarder et les aider que de participer. Le plan sembla marcher, sauf que finalement, la coupe éjecta Fred et George qui se retrouvèrent affublés de barbes et de cheveux blancs et Thalia se prit un fou rire mémorable.

* * *

L'infirmière avait beaucoup moins ri qu'eux, en ayant assez de devoir soigner les élèves qui avaient essayé de mettre leur nom dans la coupe. Enfin, le soir où les champions seraient révélés arriva. Le banquet fut mémorable. Puis Dumbledore se leva et toute l'attention se focalisa sur lui. L'excitation de tous était palpable.

\- Le champion de Durmstrang est...Viktor Krum.

L'arrivée du joueur de quidditch avait mis les élèves -et surtout les filles et Ron- dans tous leurs états et il fut acclamé comme il se devait.

\- Le champion de Beauxbâtons est une championne ! Fleur Delacour !

Cette fille était à moitié vélane et son pouvoir fonctionnait à merveille sur les garçons.

\- Et enfin le champion de Poudlard est...Cédric Diggory !

Ils auraient pu plus mal tomber encore ! Cédric était celui qui les avait battus au quidditch quand Harry et elle étaient tombés l'année dernière. La coupe de feu cracha encore deux papiers dans la main de Dumbledore et l'incompréhension se fit sur son visage tandis que son regard se posait sur la table des Gryffondors.

\- Harry Potter et Thalia Black.

Et là, ce fut comme si la foudre lui était tombée sur la tête.

* * *

 **A demain :)**


	12. Tensions

**Voici la suite :)**

* * *

 **Tensions**

A la table des professeurs, Severus resta abasourdi par l'annonce, refusant de croire ce qu'ils venaient tous d'entendre. Il tourna ensuite un regard mauvais vers Thalia qui était restée figée sur le banc des Gryffondors. Il le savait que les jumeaux et elle essaieraient de participer ! Et techniquement, ce n'était même pas possible, Dumbledore lui même avait ensorcelé la coupe pour que seuls les élèves de dix-sept ans puissent participer...Et Potter, ce cancre de Potter qui se sentait obligé de se faire remarquer, une fois de plus !

Dumblerore répéta les noms des deux Gryffondors avec plus de force en leur faisant signe de se rendre dans la même pièce que les autres champions. Les jumeaux tapèrent tous les deux dans le dos de Thalia en riant, mais ça ne la décrispa pas alors qu'elle se rendait en compagnie de Potter dans l'antichambre. Sa nièce avait l'air plus que perdue et sembla blessée par le regard accusateur qu'il lui lança, chose qui culpabilisa alors le maître des potions.

* * *

Thalia et Harry n'échangèrent pas un mot durant le court trajet jusqu'à l'antichambre. La préfète était trop occupée à comprendre. Comprendre comment son nom avait pu sortir alors qu'elle avait finalement renoncé à le mettre dans la coupe. Est-ce que Fred ou George... ? Mais non, elle n'avait pas fait plus de potion, ils n'avaient tout simplement pas pu revenir mettre son nom, même s'ils se débrouillaient en potions, ils ne seraient pas parvenus à réaliser celle-ci, elle le savait parfaitement. Mais alors, pourquoi ? Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard et entrèrent dans la pièce, attirant le regard des trois champions qui se demandèrent ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Encore, Cédric se dit qu'en tant que préfète, Thalia avait peut-être un message à leur transmettre de la part des professeurs ou même de Barty Croupton. Mais Harry ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de leur poser une seule question, la porte s'ouvrant à la volée sur les professeurs, Barty Croupton, Madame Maxime et Karkaroff. Dumbledore s'avança vers eux avec calme.

\- Avez-vous mis votre nom dans la coupe, tous les deux ?

Ils assurèrent tous deux que non et Thalia sentit bien qu'elle était celle à recevoir le plus de regards sceptiques de la part de leurs professeurs. Son oncle évita cependant de la regarder et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

\- Mais tout le monde t'a vue avec les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Sauf que je n'ai pas mis mon nom comme tout le monde a pu le voir ! Rétorqua Thalia avec un regard noir envers le pauvre Cédric.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à Rogue quand elle faisait ça.

\- Rien ne prouve que tu n'es pas allée mettre ton nom par la suite, osa néanmoins le Poufsouffle.

Dumbledore analysa les deux élèves puis demanda l'avis de Barty Croupton.

\- Les règles sont formelles. Chaque élève dont le nom est tiré par la coupe de feu est un champion. Par conséquent, Potter et Black sont obligés de participer au tournoi.

* * *

Thalia avait longuement contemplé le plafond du dortoir cette nuit là. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. La marque des ténèbres, les mangemorts, la marque sur le bras de ses tuteurs qui revenait, et maintenant, Harry et elle dans un tournoi...N'y tenant plus, elle alla écrire une lettre à son père. De toute façon, le sommeil la fuyait. Elle décida de l'envoyer tout de suite et se rendit à la volière. Dans le pire des cas, elle prétexterait qu'elle faisait sa ronde. Etre préfète avait quelques avantages ! C'est pourquoi elle s'habilla le plus silencieusement possible, parce que faire une ronde en pyjama, ça ce ne serait pas crédible du tout ! Sur le chemin, elle eut peur pour Harry. Elle, elle avait seize ans, mais lui il avait à peine quatorze ans. Il ne passerait jamais une année tranquille à Poudlard, le pauvre !

Elle choisit un hibou aux plumes de couleur terne et lui confia sa missive. Elle sortit de la volière et fit mine de faire sa ronde au cas où elle croiserait quelqu'un. Et sursauta en croisant Maugrey au détour d'un couloir. Les ennuis étaient là...

* * *

Caché dans une grotte non loin de Pré-Au-Lard, Sirius se redressa en entendant du bruit et soupira de soulagement en voyant un hibou avec une lettre qu'il s'empressa de détacher.

 _Papa,_

 _Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais le tournoi des trois sorciers a lieu à l'école. C'est vrai, j'ai fait une potion pour aider Fred et George à passer la limite d'âge (ça n'a pas marché) mais tu dois me croire, je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe. Et je suis sûre qu'Harry non plus. Et pourtant, on fait partie du tournoi. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Harry mais j'ai peur. Il se passe trop de choses étranges._

 _La marque à la coupe du monde pour commencer. Et ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas deux doloris qui auront ma peau ! J'ai surpris une conversation entre Lucius et Severus et j'ai vu que leur marque sur le bras commence à se faire plus présente. D'ailleurs tu aurais pu me dire que mon oncle était mangemort, je ne sais même pas comment lui parler depuis que je l'ai appris. Et maintenant ce tournoi auquel nous devons participer...Je crois que ce sera une fois de plus une année mouvementée pour Harry._

 _Sans compter que Montague est présent avec la délégation de Durmtrang...Tu sais, c'est lui que je devais épouser, je te raconterai dans les détails ce qui me tracasse avec ce garçon. J'espère que tout va bien, et surtout ne t'inquiète pas, assure-toi de ta propre sécurité, c'est le plus important à mes yeux !_

 _Au fait, je sais comment maman et toi vous vous êtes mis ensembles, j'ai questionné mon oncle cet été. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un coureur de jupons ! Il faudra qu'on en reparle à l'occasion parce que moi à part Lee et les jumeaux je ne côtoie presque aucun garçon et ça ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup, mais je ne cracherais pas sur certains conseils !_

 _J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop inquiété et te souhaite une bonne nuit (croise les doigts pour que je ne tombe sur aucun professeur en retournant au dortoir!)_

 _Lia_

Sirius se dit qu'il avait très bien fait d'écouter son instinct et de revenir près de Poudlard. Le tournoi des trois sorciers...Par Merlin ! Et cette histoire de Doloris aussi...Ainsi donc la marque des ténèbres revenait sur le bras des anciens fidèles ? Très mauvais signe tout ça ! Il ne savait pas non plus qui était ce Montague, pas précisément, il se souvenait vaguement d'un certain Octavius Montague, mais il savait que c'était une famille de sangs-purs bien en vue. Le dernier paragraphe le rendait perplexe. Rogue lui avait parlé de Catelyn et lui ? Etonnant...Des conseils sur les garçons il n'était cependant pas question de lui en donner. Il fallait qu'elle reste loin des garçons, justement. Le plus longtemps possible ! Le diminutif le fit sourire, elle devait ne pas avoir mis son nom complet pour ne pas se faire démasquer au cas où la lettre tomberait en de mauvaises mains.

C'est inquiet que Sirius Black s'endormit en pensant à sa fille et son filleul.

* * *

\- Professeur Maugrey ? Interrogea Thalia.

De tous, il avait fallu que ce soit sur lui qu'elle tombe. Limite elle aurait préféré tomber sur son oncle. Maugrey était tellement bizarre et parano qu'il lui en faisait peur. Surtout qu'il semblait lui porter une attention particulière depuis ces deux derniers jours. Depuis que son nom était sorti de la coupe, en fait. En même temps, il traquait des mages noirs et la coupe était un objet de grande puissance magique qui s'était fait embrouiller.

\- Black ? Debout aussi tard ?

\- Une ronde.

L'ancien auror eut un ricanement presque méprisant.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu aurais menti à ton oncle. Ou alors il a encore des cours à t'offrir concernant l'art du mensonge.

 _Et merde..._ Songea Thalia, les joues rougies par la honte de s'être fait démasquer.

\- Je ne te mettrais pas de retenue et ne t'enlèverais pas de points, mais sois prudente, Black. Tu es une championne du tournoi, maintenant. Une cible pour les écoles étrangères. Retourne à ton dortoir, peu importe ce que tu faisais, tu ferais mieux de profiter du repos que tu peux avoir. Bonne nuit, Black.

\- Bonne nuit, professeur. Répondit Thalia, intriguée de ne pas avoir reçu de retenue.

Haussant les épaules, elle décida de suivre ses conseils, car il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

* * *

Le lendemain, des badges les décriant Harry et elle firent leur apparition. Elle préféra l'ignorer mais elle ne put ignorer le fossé qui s'était creusé entre Ron et Harry. Apparemment celui-ci était jaloux de son meilleur ami qui encore une fois, raflait tous les regards et tous les honneurs. Les jumeaux et elle s'étaient aussi disputés sur ce sujet, le soir même où l'annonce de sa participation avait été faite.

 _C'était en arrivant à la tour des Gryffondors et en voyant les jumeaux participer de manière maussade à la fête que les autres avaient organisée pour eux que Thalia avait compris que quelque chose clochait. Pourtant, dans la grande salle, ils lui avaient tapé dans le dos comme s'ils étaient contents pour elle..._

 _La préfète s'était posée tout naturellement sur la chaise à côté d'eux, tendue malgré elle. Les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas tournés vers elle et la jeune Black s'en était sentie blessée._

 _\- Quoi de neuf les gars ?_

 _\- T'aurais pu mettre ton nom en même temps que nous, commença Fred._

 _\- Pourquoi nous cacher ta participation au tournoi ? Finit George, en lui lançant un regard plus que blessé._

 _\- Si vous êtes comme les autres et que vous croyez que j'ai mis mon nom dans cette foutue coupe, alors vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres, murmura-t-elle. Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais mis mon nom seule dans la coupe ? C'est que vous n'êtes pas mes amis alors ! Je pensais qu'au moins, **vous** , vous me croiriez. Quel intérêt j'aurais à vous mentir ?_

 _\- Quel intérêt quelqu'un d'autre aurait-il à mettre ton nom dans la coupe ?_

 _\- Si je le savais...J'aurais déjà mis une raclée à cette personne. Je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit._

 _Elle avait parlé aussi froidement que Lucius ou Severus aurait pu le faire. Et elle était montée dans son dortoir, fixant le plafond de son lit à baldaquin avec désespoir en refusant de laisser ses larmes couler. Elle avait serré les poings et s'était mordu la joue pour ne rien laisser passer. Et elle avait fait mine de dormir quand ses camarades de dortoir s'étaient couchées. Elle ne voulait pas encore devoir se défendre ce soir..._

 _Le lendemain, elle avait ignoré les jumeaux toute la matinée, ceux-ci en faisant de même pour la première fois dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Et puis, la façon dont Ron boudait Harry, et la façon dont toute l'école les traitait, Thalia et lui leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils avaient agi comme de parfaits crétins. Avec une mine de petits garçons pris en faute, ils étaient venus s'excuser au plus grand soulagement de Thalia qui leur avait fait un câlin sans voir le clin d'oeil moqueur de Fred envers George._

D'ailleurs, les jumeaux et Lee se montraient surprotecteurs envers elle, c'en était affolant. Surtout George. Celui-ci l'intriguait beaucoup depuis la fin de l'année dernière. C'était un peu comme si...Il prenait soin d'elle. Les jumeaux l'avaient toujours fait mais là, c'était vraiment flagrant que George prenait cette tâche à cœur. Elle haussa les épaules et continua sa potion, son oncle se faisant plus dur en cours après les BUSE. Fred et George n'avaient pas continué ce cours, ils n'avaient pas eu la BUSE requise, celle avec laquelle Rogue les aurait acceptés. Et malgré elle, Thalia songea que le calme faisait du bien. C'était dommage qu'elle soit distraite car elle allait rater sa potion. Mais ce tournoi et leur participation...Elle ne le sentait vraiment pas. _La dernière des Black est importante pour nous._ Cette phrase la hantait et elle se dit que tous ces ennuis de l'année avaient commencés à partir de là.

Elle rendit sa potion à la fin du cours, persuadée cependant de l'avoir ratée. Elle n'était pas assez concentrée, elle le savait pertinemment.

\- Black, restez.

Thalia sourit intérieurement parce que cette façon de continuer de la détester pendant les cours l'amusait assez. Elle rangea ses affaires et attendit que les autres soient sortis. Son oncle se rapprocha d'elle et la fixa avec inquiétude.

\- Quelle potion as-tu utilisée ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter son air soucieux.

\- Potion de vieillissement.

\- Pas assez puissante donc pour embrouiller la coupe. Tu n'as pas mis ton nom ?

\- Je te dis que non ! Je me suis contentée de faire la potion pour les jumeaux et je n'ai pas voulu mettre mon nom finalement vu l'année mouvementée que j'ai eu l'année dernière.

Severus la sonda comme s'il ne savait pas s'il la croyait ou non et Thalia ne supporta pas ça.

\- Je n'ai rien dit concernant la marque que j'ai aperçue cet été et pourtant j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles. Toi, au moins, tu pourrais me croire quand je dis la vérité...

Il était affolant de voir à quel point ils arrivaient à se blesser l'un l'autre alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient réellement que depuis l'été. Elle sortit du cachot et se figea face à Darius Montague qui osa faire un sourire moqueur. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle savait que c'était lui qui l'avait torturée. Et qu'elle ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Il alla même jusqu'à faire une œillade suggestive en haussant un sourcil.

\- Content de te revoir, Black. Ca faisait longtemps. Murmura-t-il près de son oreille alors que les élèves entraient dans le cachot.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi.

\- J'ai été vraiment vexé que nos fiançailles soient annulées, tu sais. Continua-t-il en saisissant son poignet. D'où mon état de colère. Par les temps qui courent, il vaut mieux faire attention à qui l'on se met à dos. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais qui peut nous poignarder dans le dos.

\- Ce sont des menaces ? Demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant.

Montague était de ces beautés froides, dans le même genre que Drago. Il avait des cheveux auburn qui tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules, un port altier et des yeux gris qui semblaient pouvoir se montrer autant séducteurs que froids comme la glace. Comme à cet instant alors qu'il ne la lâchait pas du regard.

\- Prends ça comme tu veux, _Thalia._ Mais n'oublie pas ce qui peut arriver quand une promesse de mariage chez les sangs-purs est rompue. Tu connais la réputation des Montague, non ?

Le jeune homme serra son poignet et Thalia sentit la peur faire surface. Il était dangereux.

\- Hé Thalia ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en arrivant d'un air joyeux avant de prendre un air soupçonneux.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis à tes amis. Lâcha Montague en même temps qu'il lâchait son poignet.

Elle frotta son poignet en lui jetant un coup d'oeil indéchiffrable avant que les jumeaux ne l'alpaguent.

\- C'est qui ce type ?

\- Darius Montague. Dit Thalia d'un air sombre et...Apeuré ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard surpris. En général, Thalia n'avait peur de rien. Mais Darius Montague lui faisait peur alors que leurs fiançailles étaient rompues.

\- Et il te disait quoi ?

\- A quel point le fait que l'on ne se marie pas...L'attriste. Dit-elle en choisissant ses mots.

Mais ni Fred, ni George ne furent dupes. Elle venait de mentir. Ce n'est pas attristé qu'il avait semblé être mais furieux. L'aurait-il menacée ? Les deux Weasley se dirent qu'ils feraient mieux de l'avoir à l'oeil. Parce que pour que Thalia leur cache des choses...

\- Au fait, paraît que Charlie sera là lundi prochain pour ce qui concerne la première tâche. Ca se passera près de chez Hagrid. Si tu veux savoir de quoi il retourne...

\- Mais ce serait de la triche ! S'offusqua Thalia. Je marche !

* * *

 _Sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Rejoins-moi près de la cabane hurlante. Sniffle._

Les jumeaux voulaient aussi revoir Sirius, mais Thalia leur avait dit qu'elle avait d'abord besoin de lui parler en privé. Il y avait des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent, mais ça, elle ne le leur avait évidemment pas dit.

\- On va chez Honeydukes. On revient dans une demi-heure pour saluer ce bon vieux Parmol.

Thalia acquiesça avec un sourire et suivit le chien noir dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Celui-ci la conduisit dans une grotte qu'il semblait occuper, reprit sa forme normale et serra Thalia contre lui avec force.

\- Tu as l'air aussi épuisée que moi, dit Sirius après l'avoir examinée.

\- Trop de choses en tête. Que je ne peux pas dire aux jumeaux.

Sirius fronça les sourcils sans la lâcher du regard. Que Thalia ne se confie pas à ses amis était assez grave pour l'interpeller. De ce qu'il avait compris, le trio était aussi soudé que les maraudeurs.

\- Ca explique donc leur absence je suppose.

Thalia acquiesça tout en lui donnant des réserves de nourriture qu'elle avait prises pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse alors ?

\- Montague. C'est lui qui m'a lancé le Doloris à la coupe du monde. Je l'ai croisé l'autre jour et j'ai...J'ai _senti_ qu'il était vraiment... _Dangereux._ Et il y a cette marque sur le bras de Severus et Lucius qui revient. Je l'ai vue cet été. Sans oublier qu'un des mangemorts a dit _La dernière des Black est importante pour nous_ pour dissuader Montague de continuer sa torture.

Sirius prit quelques minutes pour assimiler tout ça. Ce Montague...Si c'était le fils de l'Octavius Montague qu'il avait connu étant jeune, elle avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Octavius avait été un grand fervent de magie noire et s'en vantait à grands cris. Si réellement il avait élevé son fils Darius lui même, Thalia avait de quoi avoir peur. Il décida cependant de ne pas lui faire plus peur que cela. Les jumeaux veilleraient sur elle de toute façon, non ? Il faudrait qu'il leur en touche deux mots. Concernant la marque des ténèbres de Lucius et Severus, il n'avait pas grand-chose à en dire, aussi évita-t-il le sujet. Il préféra alors aborder le plus important.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es importante pour les mangemorts, assura-t-il avec un air sinistre. Ton oncle est connu pour ses talents en potions, ce n'est pas nouveau. Lors du précédent règne de Voldemort, il a tenté de nombreuses fois de recruter ta mère dans ses rangs pour avoir une guérisseuse parmi eux. Elle a toujours refusé. Et on ne refuse rien à Lord Voldemort. Si je n'étais pas parvenu à la sauver ce jour là...Je crois que tu ne serais pas là toi non plus. C'était pendant une de nos missions d'auror et on a été séparés. Mais je sais qu'après ça, elle n'a plus osé prononcer son nom alors que ta mère était une des plus courageuses parmi les opposants de Voldemort. Bref, je pense que c'est après ton don en potions qu'il pourrait en avoir. Ca et le fait que tu sois la dernière à porter le nom des Black. Ta fortune doit être en jeu. Sois prudente durant ce tournoi. Je crains vraiment le pire.

Sirius allait continuer à parler, mais les jumeaux arrivèrent et Thalia dévia le sujet sur autre chose.

* * *

La nuit de l'arrivée de Charlie, ils avaient décidé de se rendre purement et simplement chez Hagrid. Les jumeaux voulaient revoir leur frère. Et puis ils tombèrent sur Harry qui se trouvait dans le hall.

\- Tu devrais venir, Harry. Parait qu'il y a quelque chose à voir chez Hagrid.

\- Je le sais, c'est même pour ça que j'y vais avec ma cape.

Les jumeaux sourirent d'un même ensemble.

\- Cachez-vous tous les deux sous la cape. Je crois que Ron risque d'être présent et vu vos relations...

Harry grommela, mais accepta que Thalia se glisse avec lui sous la cape. Lui aussi avait vu Sirius à Pré-Au-Lard. Les deux Gryffondors restèrent silencieux durant le trajet alors que Fred et George les laissaient pour rejoindre Charlie.

\- Content que tu aies emmené Thalia, assura Hagrid d'une voix bourrue en la voyant quand ils le saluèrent.

La jeune Black ne put manquer que le garde-chasse s'était mis sur son trente et un, chose qui l'alarma. Bêtement, elle se rappela que la directrice de Beauxbâtons était plus grande que Hagrid et que peut-être il voulait _flirter_ avec celle-ci. Sous l'oeil ahuri d'Harry, elle fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Et effectivement, ils virent Olympe Maxime. Sa présence posa problème à Thalia, mine de rien. Parce que cela signifiait que Hagrid aidait la concurrence et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Finalement, ils arrivèrent près de la forêt interdite et y entrèrent, restant cependant sur le chemin et non loin de la frontière. Des hurlements de créatures retentirent et Thalia sentit un frisson la saisir. Ce n'était quand même pas...Ils déboulèrent dans une clairière et son pressentiment se confirma. Des dragons.

Elle ne fit même pas attention aux jumeaux, ni à Charlie, ni à Hagrid et madame Maxime qui s'extasiaient sur les créatures. Pas même à Karkaroff qui rôdait non loin de là. Non, la peur s'était insinuée en elle et elle n'arrivait pas à la repousser. Finalement, quand Hagrid, Olympe et Karkaroff ne furent plus là, ce fut la voix de Charlie qui la ramena sur terre.

\- Thalia, Harry, montrez-vous ! S'exclama-t-il et Harry retira la cape d'invisibilité.

\- Dumbledore est fou, marmonnait Thalia, blanche comme un linge.

\- C'est donc toi la Thalia dont j'ai tant entendu parler ! Sourit Charlie.

Tout aussi roux que ses frères, il était grand et élancé et avait un charme indéniable dans la rudesse de ses traits. Thlalia n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le rencontrer et surpris un coup d'oeil presque jaloux de George envers son frère.

\- C'est un compliment, j'espère ? Sourit-elle.

\- Maman n'a eu de cesse de me parler de toi dans ses lettres. Thalia, qui assure des bonnes notes aux jumeaux. Thalia, qui trouve toujours de bonnes excuses aux jumeaux pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent punir. Thalia, qui aide les jumeaux à ne pas rater leurs farces. Et enfin, Thalia qui a réussi à leur faire décrocher trois BUSE.

Thalia ne put que rougir sous l'avalanche de compliments.

\- N'empêche que Dumbledore est encore plus taré que je ne le pensais. Des dragons...

\- En fait, vous devrez prendre des œufs à une maman dragonne. Je ne risque rien en le disant, on peut être sûr que Karkaroff et Maxime vont répéter ce qu'ils ont vu à leurs champions.

\- Voler un œuf. A une dragonne. Ils veulent notre mort, non ?

Charlie éclata d'un rire tonitruant, mais Harry et Thalia ne partagèrent pas la plaisanterie. Elle ne l'avait pas dit pour rire.

* * *

Harry avait révélé ce qui les attendait à Cédric, pour plus d'égalité. Et Thalia ne quittait plus la bibliothèque entre les cours. Madame Pince devait toujours l'en déloger. Elle avait cherché des conseils auprès de son père, mais il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose, lui il était meilleur dans l'improvisation que dans un plan tout fait.

\- Il faudrait que tu te dédoubles ou que tu fasse une diversion, lança George à quelques jours de la tâche alors que Thalia commençait se faire à l'idée d'arriver sur place sans aucun plan.

\- George...Tu es un génie !

\- Je le sais. Pourquoi ?

\- Faut que je fasse des recherches ! Mais merci !

Elle embrassa le rouquin sur la joue et il ne quitta pas l'air crétin qu'il prit par la suite de la soirée.

\- Si j'étais toi, Black, j'irais dans le rayon métamorphose de sixième et septième années. Il y a de merveilleux ouvrages, intervint Maugrey.

De merveilleux ouvrages qu'il avait pris soin de placer en évidence. Il fallait que Thalia Black et Harry Potter passent la première épreuve. Son œil magique ne quitta la jeune Gryffondore que lorsqu'elle eut quitté la bibliothèque avec les livres qu'il voulait qu'elle prenne.

* * *

Les jumeaux laissèrent Thalia à l'entrée de la tente. Celle-ci ne leur avait pas dit ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire se contentant d'un sourire énigmatique. Une fois ses amis partis, le stress refit surface alors qu'elle croisait Rita Skeeter qui en sortait. Celle-ci les avait interviewés, mais de l'interview, il n'y avait qu'Harry qui ressortait, les autres champions et même Thalia seulement brièvement mentionnés dans l'article.

Barty Croupton, Ludo Verpey et Dumbledore entrèrent à leur tour, rassemblant les champions autour d'eux pour leur faire piocher la dragonne qu'ils affronteraient. Thalia passa avant Harry et récolta un Lung Impérial, qui était un dragon d'Asie. Il était entièrement rouge et avait l'air particulièrement redoutable. Sa grande force était ses deux énormes cornes et ses ailes hérissées de piques menaçantes.

Et l'attente commença, interminable. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Harry et elle puis il y eut un coup de canon. Incapable de prononcer un mot, Harry lui tapota l'épaule pour lui signifier bonne chance. Se remémorant la liste de sorts dont elle aurait besoin, Thalia crispa la main sur sa baguette et entra dans l'arène...

* * *

 **A demain pour la première tâche :)**


	13. Première tâche et magie noire

**Coucou, voila la suite :) Merci pour vos commentaires !**

* * *

 **Première tâche et magie noire**

Les jumeaux avaient regardé les premiers champions sans grand intérêt. Et puis, Thalia entra dans l'arène avec un air déterminé. Malgré eux, ils fixèrent Drago qui affichait de se ficher de son sort mais dont les mains se tordaient nerveusement. George aurait bien parié sur Thalia pour cette épreuve. La jeune Black leva sa baguette avant d'arriver devant le dragon.

Dragon que le public voyait parfaitement. Rouge vif, son œil flamboyant guettait tout signe de vie. Les cornes marrons au-dessus de sa tête semblaient redoutables. Pas comme si ses griffes acérées l'étaient, songea George en se rongeant intérieurement les sangs. Ni les pics sur ses ailes. Bon sang, pourquoi ce dragon semblait-il être le plus impressionnant de ceux qu'ils avaient vus ? Même le magyar ne lui avait pas paru aussi redoutable quand ils l'avaient vu dans la forêt ! Fred lui adressa encore un de ces sourires moqueurs qu'il ne cessait de lui faire depuis qu'il avait découvert. En même temps, il n'aurait jamais pu cacher ça à son jumeau...

\- Thalia est intelligente. Elle va s'en sortir, je suis confiant.

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Assura George.

\- Alors desserre tes poings et tu seras plus crédible.

George prit le temps de renvoyer un regard noir à son jumeau avant de reporter son regard sur Thalia. Quand exactement s'était-il rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait envers la jeune fille ? L'été avant leur cinquième année. A l'inquiétude plus importante que celle que ressentait Fred à l'annonce de l'évasion de Sirius. A ce moment là, il n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Puis tout au long de l'année il était resté soucieux d'elle. Et même jaloux de Lee ou de son propre frère. Et avant ça, il aimait regarder toutes les filles, leur attribuer des notes et en parler avec ses amis de dortoir. Oh, il le faisait encore. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre dans une colère noire quand le nom de Thalia Black apparaissait dans ce genre de conversations. Surtout qu'ils avaient seize ans et que les termes qu'ils employaient pour décrire les filles étaient beaucoup plus imagés et plus crus.

Devant sa colère, Fred essayait généralement de détourner le sujet en lançant « Thalia est notre amie, arrêtez ! » ce à quoi les autres garçons de dortoir répondaient qu'il faudrait être sacrément stupide pour n'être qu'ami avec elle. Elle avait la beauté, le nom, la fortune et l'intelligence. Ils étaient bien bêtes de ne pas profiter de son amitié. George, lui, ne voulait pas renoncer à cette amitié. Leur trio fonctionnait parfaitement comme ça et il ne voulait pas le briser. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer son affection envers elle, il refusait de briser l'harmonie et la complicité qu'ils avaient.

Thalia raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, ferma les yeux quelques secondes comme pour se concentrer et les rouvrit, plus déterminée encore qu'auparavant.

\- Gemino ! Cria-t-elle et un double d'elle se matérialisa et alla courir devant le dragon pour créer une diversion.

\- Wooh, souffla Fred. Elle a trouvé des trucs intéressants !

Enthousiasmé, il se pencha en avant, les yeux brillants à propos de ce « clone » qu'elle avait crées. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande de lui enseigner ce sort et combien de temps exactement les effets duraient. Elle n'avait apparemment pas fini. Thalia pointa sa baguette sur elle même.

\- Metaurus Angelus !

Au début il ne se passa rien et les Serpentards ne se prièrent pas pour la railler. Puis des ailes émergèrent de son dos. De grandes ailes aux plumes noires qui brillaient d'une mauvaise aura. On aurait dit des ailes d'ange. D'un ange déchu.

\- Elle a de la ressource, ta fiancée, Montague.

\- C'est pas une Black pour rien.

Les deux jumeaux se crispèrent. Sirius leur avait demandé (dans une lettre) de surveiller de près Darius Montague. Et si Sirius le leur demandait par courrier, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que sa fille soit au courant. Montague était donc plus dangereux qu'ils ne le pensaient.

* * *

Severus se figea, plus pâle que jamais. Ce sort...Comment l'avait-elle appris et où avait-elle trouvé la formule ?

\- Surprenante, ta nièce, assura Karkaroff. Elle aurait fait fureur à Durmstrang avec un tel niveau et un tel sort.

Severus lui fit un rictus comme réponse. Par Salazar, depuis quand Thalia apprenait de la magie noire ? Mais d'un côté, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle serait disqualifiée grâce à ça ? Il faudrait néanmoins qu'il ait une conversation avec elle. Ce n'est pas parce que quasiment toute sa famille pratiquait la magie noire qu'elle le devait. Une part de lui cependant était admirative. Un sort d'un tel niveau en sixième année...Mais que lui avait-il pris de chercher un tel sort ? Récupérer son balai aurait été plus simple..Il songea ironiquement que Lucius aurait adoré voir ça.

* * *

Le décollage fut laborieux. Apprendre à utiliser ses ailes le fut également mais au bout de quelques secondes elle avait saisi la chose. Il fallait beaucoup plus de délicatesse que pour le quidditch. Observant ce que son double -qui ne durerait pas plus de quelques minutes- faisait, Thalia vira derrière la dragonne, trop occupée à poursuivre le petit humain qui courait dans l'arène pour la voir arriver. Elle se rapprocha des œufs et tendit la main mais loupa son coup quand son double disparut et que le Lung Impérial se retourna pour vérifier que ses œufs étaient toujours là. Pour éviter d'être brûlée, Thalia remonta en chandelle, réfléchissant sous quel angle attaquer sans se blesser.

Elle eut l'idée de d'abord étourdir la bête en lui tournant autour quelques minutes, juste assez pour ne pas avoir elle même le tournis. La dragonne continuait de tourner en la cherchant, ne surveillant plus ses œufs. Thalia pria pour que cette fois ci fut la bonne et descendit vers l'oeuf d'or, la main tendue comme Harry quand il devait attraper le vid d'of durant les matchs. Elle sentit le métal froid sous sa main avant que ce ne soit la chaleur des flammes. Elle eut un cri de douleur, sa main irradiant, avant de se saisir de l'oeuf, les dents serrées sous la douleur cuisante. La chaleur dans son dos l'informa que la dragonne avait eu une de ses ailes. Instantanément, l'autre disparut et elle fit une chute d'un bon mètre. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas très haute ! Elle fit un roulé boulé pour éviter un autre jet de flammes. La voix de Ludo Verpey l'informa que l'épreuve était finie alors que la dragonne se faisait maîtriser et que l'infirmière venait la récupérer pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait marcher jusqu'à la tente dédiée aux soins. Elle verrait son score ensuite.

\- La jeune Black finit ainsi son épreuve, nous laissant encore béats d'admiration !

Fred et George l'attendaient dans la tente, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Impressionnant ton sort de clonage ! Il faudra que tu nous l'apprennes. Pour jouer des tours à notre bon vieux Rogue.

Un regard noir de la part de Thalia le fit taire brutalement alors que Pomfresh se hâtait de soigner la jeune Black afin que celle-ci puisse aller voir son score par la suite.

\- Retenue vendredi soir, Monsieur Weasley. Susurra Severus en arrivant derrière celui-ci.

\- Lequel ? Demanda poliment Fred.

\- Frédéric ? Dit froidement Rogue et Thalia acquiesça d'un air satisfait.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu lui as filé le truc pour nous différencier ? Ragea Fred. D'ailleurs tu fais comment ?

\- Top secret, assura Thalia en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

George se retint de rire face à la mine déconfite de Fred.

\- Je suppose que la manière dont tu as appris ce sort de magie noire est aussi top secrète ? Demanda Severus et Thalia soutint son regard, qui mêlait déception et admiration.

\- Ca ne peut être un sort de magie noire ! Je l'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque dans un livre de métamorphose.

\- Je sais exactement de quel ouvrage il s'agit et c'est de la magie noire, Thalia. Ce genre de sortilèges est autorisé à Durmstrang mais nous n'y sommes pas.

L'air cependant choqué de sa nièce convainquit Severus qu'elle n'en savait rien.

\- Tu sais un simple « Accio » sur ton balai aurait suffi.

\- Oui, mais je sais que Harry comptait utiliser ce sort, je n'allais pas faire la même chose. D'autant plus qu'il passe après moi, il en aurait été pénalisé.

Severus eut un reniflement méprisant quand elle mentionna Harry, puis Pomfresh les fit déguerpir de la tente. Le maître des potions la laissa découvrir ses points avec ses amis. La préfète ne fit pas tant attention à ses notes qu'au regard inquiet que lui lança Dumbledore, signifiant qu'il savait également quel genre de sorts elle avait utilisé. Elle chercha Maugrey du regard, c'était lui qui lui avait indiqué ce livre et pour un ancien auror...Mais elle ne le vit pas. A cause de lui, elle allait avoir des ennuis.

\- Avant-dernière ! S'exclama George. Tu es la meilleure des filles. Mais bon, c'était à prévoir que si c'était un sort de magie noire, Croupton n'allait pas aimer. Et Karkaroff a mis de mauvaises notes à tous sauf à Krum à qui il a mis dix.

\- C'est à cause de Croupton que mon père a fini à Azkaban. Grinça Thalia. S'il ne l'avait pas enfermé sans procès...Qu'il lui avait donné du Veritasérum...

Une vague de haine la prit et les jumeaux estimèrent plus prudents de l'emmener ailleurs. Harry finit ex aequo avec Cédric, ne changeant rien au classement de Thalia.

* * *

Après l'épreuve, Barty Croupton et Ludo Verpey avaient dit aux champions qu'ils devaient précieusement garder les œufs pour la deuxième épreuve. Thalia l'avait mis dans son dortoir avant d'aller faire sa ronde de préfète. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils faisaient tous la fête chez les Gryffondors et elle avait hâte de les rejoindre malgré son humeur massacrante. Elle était énervée depuis les remontrances de son oncle pour tout dire. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas encore fait la morale mais ça ne saurait tarder.

\- Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir, _Thalia._

La Gryffondore sursauta, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne pour appuyer ainsi sur son nom et dégager une telle froideur alors que sa main sur son épaule était chaude.

\- Montague. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Mais t'accompagner pendant ta ronde. Les couloirs ne sont pas sûrs, tu sais.

Encore ce ton menaçant. En temps normal, elle aurait repoussé celui qui l'embêtait ainsi, mais Darius avait cette aura malsaine autour de lui. Elle aurait du accepter de laisser Lee faire la ronde à sa place. Mais elle avait eu besoin de se trouver un peu seule, loin des cris de joies de ses camarades. Parce qu'ils faisaient tous la fête, mais ils semblaient oublier qu'il y avait encore deux épreuves. Cette épreuve avait été terrifiante, qu'est-ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus à Harry et elle ?

\- Tu es bien calme ce soir, Black. Tu as moins de fougue que la dernière fois.

Thalia serra les dents en essayant d'ignorer la main de Montague qui s'enfonçait dans son épaule. Elle décida qu'elle ferait mieux de finir sa ronde en vitesse, surtout si c'était en sa compagnie.

\- Pas mal ton sort de magie noire, au fait. Ca t'aurait valu les meilleures notes à Durmstrang. Je ne savais pas que tu étais versée magie noire. Tu deviens de plus en plus intéressante.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était de la magie noire ! Se défendit Thalia avec un regard noir.

\- Oh mais c'est encore mieux. Une âme innocente qui utilise la magie noire sans le savoir...Se retrouve toujours plus attirée par elle qu'une âme qui l'utilise sciemment.

Il était fou pensa Thalia, que les mots prononcés par Montague effrayèrent. Il n'était vraiment pas net. Elle eut une pensée de remerciement envers Severus qui lui avait ôté une sacrée épine du pied en évitant ce mariage.

\- Et ne doute pas Thalia, je suis persuadé que ce mariage aura lieu malgré ton casse-pieds d'oncle.

Le regard qu'il lui renvoya était tellement assuré que Thalia douta. Elle ne connaissait rien de ce qu'il se passait si un mariage était rompu mais elle ferait mieux de prendre la menace au sérieux.

\- Bonne nuit, Albus. Entendirent-ils et Montague retira son bras des épaules de Thalia et instaura une distance respectable entre eux parce qu'il avait reconnu la voix de Karkaroff. Darius, mais que faîtes-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure ci ? Allez, venez avec moi, il est temps que vous vous couchiez. Bonne nuit, Miss Black. Belle performance, au passage.

Dumbledore fixa les deux hommes partir d'un air soucieux. Et soudain, Thalia se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de s'éclipser avant de se prendre un sermon de tous les diables. Elle y pensa trop tard, le regard de Dumbledore était déjà sur elle, l'analysant aux rayons X.

\- J'ose espérer que tu n'utiliseras plus de magie noire à l'avenir.

\- Vous avez du en parler avec mon oncle, non ? Donc vous savez que je ne savais pas ce que c'était de la magie noire.

\- Je l'espère, Thalia, je l'espère.

Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais paru aussi soucieux.

\- Que faisais-tu avec Darius Montague ?

\- La rançon du succès, assura Thalia en haussant les épaules et en évitant son regard.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il n'était pas dupe du mensonge de la jeune Black.

\- Sois prudente, Thalia, fut tout ce que dit Albus après qu'ils arrivèrent à la tour des Gryffondors d'où des bruits assourdis se faisaient encore entendre.

La préfète soupira, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire la fête, tout compte fait. La fatigue lui retombait dessus et les bruits assourdis de musique lui donnaient déjà mal à la tête.

\- Eh bien alors, vous comptez rentrer ? L'agressa la Grosse Dame.

Thalia donna le mot de passe avec mauvaise humeur, la migraine commençant à empirer. Les visages souriants de Fred, George et Lee l'accueillirent. Ils lui montrèrent d'un signe Harry et Ron qui étaient réconciliés et elle se força à esquisser un sourire, qu'ils virent fatigué et forcé. George fit un signe à Lee qui fit son travail de préfet et envoya ce petit monde se coucher, éclipsant Thalia qui se hâtait de se coucher avec un regard d'excuse et un petit sourire de remerciement envers ses amis.

* * *

Quand elle était montée dans son dortoir, les filles lui avaient raconté ce que l'oeuf d'Harry avait fait et Thalia ne faisait qu'y réfléchir. Trois semaines étaient passées depuis la première tâche et les vacances d'hiver commencèrent. Dumbledore rappela à cette occasion qu'il y aurait un bal de Noël, chose que Thalia ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir entendue.

\- Vous allez inviter qui ? Demanda Thalia alors qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs et qu'elle jouait négligemment avec sa plume, ayant déjà terminé le devoir sur lequel ils bossaient.

\- J'ai invité Angelina, dit Fred.

\- Et toi George ?

Le rouquin se frotta la nuque, cherchant brièvement à éviter la conversation.

\- J'ai encore le temps, minimisa-t-il.

\- Moi je suis obligée de trouver quelqu'un. Les champions ouvrent le bal.

\- Au moins, avec l'éducation de Lucius, tu n'auras pas de problème de ce côté ! Moi je plains Harry.

Les trois Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire puis Thalia remarqua un grand duc qui venait de toquer à la fenêtre de la salle commune. Il portait un gros paquet, mais surtout, elle l'avait reconnu. C'était le grand duc de la famille Malefoy. Mais ce n'était pas Noël, pourquoi un tel paquet ? Haussant les épaules, elle alla ouvrir et décacheta d'abord l'enveloppe.

 _Thalia,_

 _Encore une fois je te félicite pour ta première épreuve passée avec brio. Je ne peux qu'être fier d'avoir eu l'idée d'utiliser un tel sort, même si je préfère t'avertir de ne pas continuer sur cette voie car je connais tes idéaux et que je sais que si tu empruntes ce chemin, tu te perdras toi même._

 _Nous en reparlerons en face à face. Narcissa a tenu à te choisir une robe de bal adéquate étant donné que tu ouvriras le bal. Tu ne peux te permettre de déshonorer les Malefoy, j'espère que tu en es consciente._

 _La couleur te paraîtras sans doute trop Serpentard, mais Narcissa n'a de cesse de me répéter que le vert ferait ressortir tes cheveux et tes yeux, et je t'accorde que je ne me soucie guère de ce genre de questions. Fais-moi le plaisir de porter cette robe et de ne pas commettre un affront envers Narcissa en ne la portant pas. Je suppose que te demander d'avoir un Serpentard comme cavalier serait trop espérer ? Le Weasley que tu choisiras sera bien chanceux._

 _Bon Noël en avance._

 _Lucius et Narcissa._

Thalia se pencherait sur le début de la lettre -surprenant de la part de Lucius- plus tard. Elle déchira la papier qui emballait sa robe de bal sous l'oeil curieux des jumeaux.

\- Wooh ! Lâchèrent les deux Weasley. On a beau le critiquer, ton tuteur a du goût, juste la couleur qui est dérangeante.

Thalia ne prit pas garde à ce qu'ils racontaient, obnubilée par la robe qu'elle déballa avec fébrilité, pour la voir entièrement. Elle était verte, évidemment, comme l'indiquait la lettre. Elle semblait être en satin et était brodée de perles. Des jupons allant du vert clair au vert le plus sombre composaient le bas de la robe qui avait l'air de descendre jusqu'aux pieds. Une ceinture argentée ceignait la taille et le bustier ne semblait pas trop décolleté, dévoilant juste ce qu'il fallait en des formes arabesques magnifiques. Des talons accompagnaient la robe.

\- Pour te trouver un cavalier, tu lui montres la robe et le tour est joué. Quoique...Un garçon normalement constitué en te voyant avec une telle robe voudra t'emmener faire un tour derrière le stade de quidditch.

Et George de jeter un regard noir à son frère.

* * *

\- Tu ferais mieux de te bouger, tu sais, Georgie.

\- Pour ? Demanda George.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit de Fred à relire les plans d'une de leurs inventions.

\- Pour inviter Thalia. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Ne sois pas aussi obtus que Ron qui se persuade que personne ne va inviter Hermione et qu'il pourra faire mine de la sauver en l'invitant à la dernière minute. Thalia est belle, et tu es le premier d'accord avec moi. C'est une championne, donc ça fait bien d'être vu avec elle. Et elle est _obligée_ de finir par accepter l'invitation de quelqu'un. Sans compter que toi et moi on est les seuls à pouvoir surveiller Montague convenablement. Tu sais, si tu n'essaies pas de savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour toi, tu ne sauras jamais ce qui aurait pu être.

\- Tu es bien moralisateur ce soir.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un t'aide à te bouger non ? Allez, je te parie que tu n'as pas le cran de l'inviter d'ici demain soir. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu feras mes devoirs jusqu'à la fin des ASPICS.

-Pari tenu ! Assura George tout en se demandant comment il allait gagner ce fichu pari.

* * *

Angelina et Alicia ne cessaient de demander à Thalia qui était son cavalier. Or, elle n'en avait pas encore. Les demandes ne manquaient pas. Montague insistait sur ça et elle faisait tout pour l'éviter. Un septième année de Gryffondor l'avait également invitée. Des premières et deuxièmes années l'invitaient pour pouvoir aller au bal et se faire une bonne réputation. Mais elle, c'était les mots de Lucius qui la perturbaient. _Le Weasley que tu choisiras sera bien chanceux._ Mais ni Fred, ni George ne l'avait demandée comme cavalière. En même temps, Fred y allait avec Angelina. Quant à George...

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas toi même plutôt que d'attendre de George qu'il se décide ? L'interrompit Angelina dans ses pensées.

\- S'il dit non ? Et je ne l'attends pas ! S'empourpra Thalia sous les rires de ses camarades de chambre.

Pourtant, elle avait peur que si elle le lui demandait George dise non. Ca faisait des jours qu'elle pensait à lui demander avant qu'une autre ne prenne sa place. _Sa place ?_ Oh...Pourquoi se montrerait-elle jalouse si George avait une autre cavalière ? Ce serait ridicule !

Angelina et Alicia échangèrent un sourire complice. Il semblerait que Thalia se rendait déjà compte qu'elle ressentait quelque chose envers George contrairement à ce que Fred pensait. Il fallait juste qu'elle ouvre les yeux et elle saurait qu'elle l'aimait. Mais ça, ce n'était pas encore gagné...

* * *

La jeune Black ne cessait de penser aux paroles d'Angelina et évitait les garçons parce qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec George. En fait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle aimait plus qu'elle ne le pensait sa façon différente d'agir envers elle et ses marques d'affection qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Fred ne faisait pas ça et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle le fasse. Ca ne l'intéressait pas. Fred c'était un peu comme un frère pour elle. Mais pourquoi George serait différent alors, se demanda-t-elle en mâchonnant le bout de sa plume. Elle était à la bibliothèque et travaillait sur le devoir que son oncle leur avait donné pour les vacances. Ou plutôt elle avait pris cette excuse pour fuir les garçons, sauf qu'au final elle ne travaillait pas. Pourquoi, au grand pourquoi fallait-il que cette année soit si compliquée entre le tournoi et ses déboires amoureux ? _Déboires amoureux ?_

Elle soupira et se frappa la tête sur la table sous l'oeil mauvais de Madame Pince.

\- Trop dur le devoir de potions? Demanda George avec sollicitude.

Cette sollicitude la gêna, d'autant qu'elle crut saisir une pointe d'accusation dans sa question. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- A moins que tu ne réfléchisses à l'oeuf d'or ?

Thalia se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'y avait pas pensé un seul instant. Et la deuxième tâche aurait lieu en février. Elle avait encore le temps mais si jamais elle ne trouvait pas d'ici là...

\- Au fait, on a vu Montague qui sortait d'ici. Il ne t'a pas cherché d'embrouilles au moins ?

\- Me demander une énième fois de l'accompagner au bal, murmura-t-elle.

Fred soupira et lança un regard à George qui leva les yeux au ciel. C'était maintenant ou jamais non ? George se résigna à devoir demander ça devant son frère.

\- En parlant de bal...Commença George.

Fred fut le seul à remarquer à quelle vitesse Thalia avait redressé la tête et avec quelle attention elle attendait la suite. Il se mordit la joue pour se retenir d'éclater de rire. Par Merlin, mais ces deux là étaient faits pour être ensembles tellement ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce que l'autre ressentait envers l'un. Et Thalia ne semblait pas se rendre compte ce qu'elle même ressentait d'ailleurs. Fred sentit son envie de rire augmenter alors que le silence s'éternisait.

\- Je disais donc, il ne reste que quelques jours. Continuait George en essayant d'ignorer son frère qu'il devinait mort de rire intérieurement. Et...Je sais que tu ne manques pas de demandes. Mais si jamais tu n'as encore accepté aucune d'entre elles, tu voudrais bien qu'on y aille entre farceurs ?

\- Ce serait super !

Fred n'en pouvait plus. Il éclata de rire face à leurs mines de soulagement, des larmes de rire au coin des yeux. Le vacarme ne tarda pas à attirer l'oeil sévère de Madame Pince. Qui sans autre forme de procès fit déguerpir les trois Gryffondors, Thalia et George ayant rejoint Fred dans son hilarité.

* * *

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ce que tu devrais faire, c'est mettre le bandeau qu'il y a dans ton colis, friser le reste de tes cheveux et les laisser détachés, intervint Angelina, qui voyait Thalia un peu perdue.

Il me semble que George adore les filles avec les cheveux détachés ! Ca te changerait de ton éternelle queue de cheval !

Thalia voulut protester mais se tut. Les filles l'avaient dérangée en pleine bataille de boule de neige pour qu'elle se prépare pour ce fichu bal. Résignée devant l'air d'Alicia et Angelina, elle les avaient suivies sous l'oeil goguenard de George. Angelina se décida à la coiffer en quelques coups de baguette et à la maquiller.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-elle ensuite. Si là tu ne lui plais pas...

\- Mais...

\- Thalia...Tout le monde sait que George est amoureux de toi. Et ça saute aux yeux que tu ressens un petit quelque chose pour lui toi aussi. J'espère juste que vous aurez tous les deux assez du courage des Gryffondors pour l'avouer autant qu'à vous même que l'un à l'autre.

* * *

 **Voila à demain pour le bal :) Le chapitre sera un peu plus long que celui ci^^**


	14. Bal et bagarre

**Voila la suite :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Bal et bagarre**

\- Tu te décides à sortir, Thalia ? George s'impatiente ! Assura Angelina.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, la poursuiveuse entra dans le dortoir pour trouver Thalia assise sur son lit à fixer le sol.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? Tu es magnifique !

\- J'ai un coup de stress depuis avant. Je veux dire, si George...Si George m'embrasse je fais quoi ?

Angelina eut un bref rire.

\- Eh bien tu l'embrasses en retour, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Le problème, c'est justement que j'ai trop de problèmes. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

\- Dans ce cas, tu lui expliques. George est peut-être un garçon mais il comprendra. Les jumeaux sont ceux qui t'ont toujours le mieux comprise. Moi je dis que tu devrais profiter de cette soirée pour te lâcher un peu. Tu peux très bien ne peut pas être prête à entrer dans une relation amoureuse mais être prête à avoir plus d'affection et de tendresse comme il le fait en ce moment. Il faudra juste que toi aussi tu lui montres que tu tiens à lui. Allez, tu dois y aller étant donné que tu ouvres le bal.

Thalia remercia sa camarade d'un sourire et se leva pour rejoindre George. Ce qui lui faisait peur n'était pas tant le baiser, si baiser il y avait. Elle ne voulait surtout pas blesser George. S'il était amoureux d'elle comme le lui répétait Angelina, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Même si pour ça c'était elle qui devait souffrir parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas contre être plus qu'amie avec George, mais avec le tournoi, les mangemorts, Montague...Elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir le temps...Finalement, elle haussa les épaules. George lui dirait de profiter de la vie tant qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle ne voulait pas le délaisser et qu'ils aient ces disputes que tous les couples avaient...Mais autant le laisser avoir une belle soirée !

George ne la lâcha pas du regard du temps qu'elle mit à descendre les escaliers. Cela la perturba et la rassura en même temps. Puis, elle mit ses inquiétudes de côté et décida de profiter de la soirée comme Angelina le lui avait conseillé. Elle s'attaquerait à partir du lendemain à cet œuf d'or et ferait en sorte de réussir la prochaine tâche sans utiliser la magie noire, cette fois. Cela lui fit repenser à Maugrey. Celui-ci assurait qu'il ne savait pas qu'un tel livre était rangé parmi les livres de métamorphose des septième année. Il avait eu l'air fâché et s'était empressé de se rendre à la bibliothèque afin de ranger cet ouvrage dans la réserve. Elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur les yeux caramels de George. Angelina et Fred les attendaient avec un sourire, Fred faisant un clin d'oeil à son amie et Angelina lui souriant. George tendit son bras avec grandiloquence, un grand sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- Allons les éblouir ! S'exclama-t-il, toujours avec grandiloquence. Il ne faut pas que ce cher Lucius entende que tu aies mal dansé.

Thalia éclata de rire, les yeux pétillants.

\- On ferait surtout mieux d'y aller avant que McGonagall ne vienne me chercher.

Fred leva le pouce à l'intention de George et ils quittèrent la tour des Gryffondors pour se rendre dans la grande salle. McGonagall les alpagua au passage.

\- Bonsoir ! Vous ne poserez pas de problèmes, Miss Black, je n'en doute pas ! Et vous Weasley, ça ira ?

George fit mine d'être insulté et le professeur de métamorphose se retint de sourire.

\- Alors, allez-y, rejoignez les autres champions, vous êtes les derniers.

Cédric avait Cho Chang pour cavalière et Thalia compatit pour Harry qui avait un faible pour elle. Lui même était avec Parvati Patil. Krum était avec...Hermione ? Qui était vraiment époustouflante. Quand à Fleur, elle était avec Roger Davies, un joueur de quidditch de Serdaigle. Hermione et Thalia se sourirent puis les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et la musique retentit. George fit un clin d'oeil à sa cavalière et ils suivirent le mouvement. Le rouquin prit Thalia par la taille tandis qu'elle posait les mains sur ses épaules, perdue dans les yeux caramels qui la dévisageaient.

Elle se listait ce qu'elle arrivait à différencier entre George et Fred et ces petits détails commençaient à lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle ressentait pour George était plus que de vouloir être plus qu'amie. Elle ne savait si c'était du grand amour mais clairement, elle était beaucoup plus attachée envers lui qu'envers Fred ou tout autre garçon. Elle savait que George avait un grain de beauté dans le cou que Fred avait de l'autre côté. Elle savait que George était plus boudeur et plus rancunier que Fred. Et puis ce qui la persuadait, c'était que ses yeux la déstabilisaient depuis l'année dernière. Quand Fred lui faisait les yeux doux, elle s'en fichait. Quand George faisait les yeux doux pour qu'elle ne les force pas à réviser, elle obtempérait. Et puis, elle connaissait son regard par cœur. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plus clairs que ceux de Fred mais il fallait vraiment saisir la nuance. Et ils étaient légèrement plus en amande aussi.

Et Thalia se dit qu'elle avait prêté attention à tellement de détails...Et à voir le regard de George, il avait l'air de savoir à quoi elle pensait. Il fit un petit sourire en coin victorieux et elle le lui rendit, un peu embarrassée de lui dire plus tard qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore se mettre en couple. Après tout, elle venait seulement de réaliser ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui...

Elle détourna le regard vers Montague qui les fixait d'un air furieux et sentit clairement les mains de George sur sa taille se raffermir.

\- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de lui. On ne le laissera rien te faire.

Thalia eut plus l'impression de l'entendre dire _je._

\- Je suppose que mon père vous a dit de le surveiller ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Elle était agacée mais heureuse. La façon dont George l'avait serrée plus fort contre lui lui avait plu.

\- Il ne m'inspire pas confiance ce type. Dit George en lançant un regard noir à Darius qui fulminait de rage. D'ailleurs, Patmol n'a pas du aimer quand tu lui as dit quel sort tu as utilisé...

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! J'aurais eu un sacré savon si je l'avais eu en face à face. Il m'aurait déglinguée étant donné qu'il déteste la magie noire. Il a fait les grands moralisateurs et m'a dit de me méfier parce qu'une fois qu'on goûtait à la magie noire on y était irrésistiblement attiré. Mais il a fini par comprendre.

\- Oh, tu dois te méfier de Montague mais moi je crois que je vais devoir éviter ton oncle.

Thalia regarda aussi discrètement que possible le maître des potions et s'empêcha de se moquer de George. Il le fixait avec presque autant de rage que Darius.

* * *

Bon sang, il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse ce Weasley bien évidemment. Au moins avait-elle mis la robe choisie par Narcissa. Et Severus était fier de voir à quel point elle la portait bien. Le vert lui allait à ravir. Mais en même temps, il était atterré. Il voyait bien comment ce Weasley la dévorait des yeux. Ou la façon dont Montague la _déshabillait_ des yeux. Et il sut que cette soirée allait lui apporter beaucoup de sueurs froides...Il jeta un regard noir au directeur dont les yeux pétillaient de malice. Que personne ne s'étonne s'il allait se défouler en allant retirer des points et en donnant des retenues aux élèves qui iraient se peloter dans des coins sombres !

* * *

Les danses s'enchaînaient et au bout d'un moment, les deux Gryffondors allèrent s'asseoir essoufflés par le rock endiablé qu'ils venaient de terminer. La pauvre Hermione ne devait pas passer une bonne soirée. Elle ne cessait de se disputer avec Ron, gâchant sa soirée avec Krum.

George leur ramena deux bieraubeurres avec un sourire. Ils choquèrent les deux bouteilles de verre l'une contre l'autre en souriant.

\- On trinque à quoi ? Demanda Thalia.

\- A la victoire de notre préfète adorée au tournoi des trois sorciers ?

\- Je suis loin d'avoir gagné tu sais. Il reste deux tâches, répondit la jeune fille d'un air sombre.

\- Oh allez, on y pensera demain, là il faut qu'on profite de la soirée.

\- Et je suppose que tu comptes surtout profiter de Black, pas vrai Weasley ? Déclara une voix froide et grinçante non loin d'eux.

Les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers Montague qui les dévisageait avec une hargne non dissimulée.

\- Ca, c'est ce que toi tu aurais fait, Montague. Rétorqua George avec un sourire qui devait horripiler le plus âgé. Et arrête de lui courir après, tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas de toi !

\- C'est ta propriété, c'est ça ?

\- Ah, mon cher Montague, tu apprendras que les gens ne sont pas des objets. Se désola George en secouant la tête.

\- Tu es contente, Thalia ? Tu t'es trouvé un chevalier servant pour te protéger ? Je te fais si peur que ça que tu ne doives te cacher derrière ce loqueteux de Weasley ? Mais tu sembles oublier que l'été, il ne sera pas là. Et moi, si.

Montague les laissa tranquilles après ces dernières paroles, et George se tourna vers Thalia dont le teint avait pâli et dont les doigts serraient la bieraubeurre avec force, crispés. Doucement, le rouquin mit la main sur celle de la jeune Black, déplia ses doigts et serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- T'inquiète pas, il ne sait pas de quoi tu es capable, niveau sortilèges ! Il s'en mordra les doigts, j'en suis persuadé !

Thalia ne quitta pas son air sombre mais un faible sourire redressa ses lèvres vers le haut.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment l'impression que cette année tout est en train de changer. Et...Ca me fait peur. Et Montague est tellement persuadé que ce mariage aura lieu...Et...

Le doigt de George sur ses lèvres l'empêcha de continuer alors qu'il caressait le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait profiter de la soirée ?

\- Oui, mais...Pour une fois, j'ai besoin d'être rassurée, murmura-t-elle. Et c'est ironique, pour moi qui n'ai peur de rien.

\- C'est humain d'avoir peur. Je suis sûr que même ton oncle a peur de quelque chose.

\- Tu sais quand tu as été élevé par des Serpentards c'est dur de se laisser aller. Et depuis que j'ai utilisé ce sort, j'ai l'impression d'être redevenue la Thalia d'avant Poudlard, celle qui ne s'ouvrait à personne et qui avait peur de Lucius.

George lâcha sa main et passa le bras sur les épaules de la Gryffondore.

\- Tu n'es plus cette Thalia là depuis bientôt six ans. Et tu sais bien que nous...Que je suis là pour te rassurer si tu en as besoin.

\- Tu pourrais partager avec Fred, s'exclama Thalia avec un sourire.

\- Non, je te garde pour moi !

\- En parlant de ça, George...

\- Je sais. Tu as beaucoup de choses en tête, pas mal de problèmes. Je ne suis pas stupide. Mais...Laisse la soirée aller jusqu'à sa fin avant qu'on ne redevienne que de simples amis.

Thalia avait envie de hurler que ça ne redeviendrait pas comme avant, elle n'y arriverait pas et elle savait. Pas maintenant alors qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle aimait que George prenne sa main et la défende avec tant d'ardeur face à Montague. Elle aimait qu'il ait voulu la rassurer et qu'il l'écoute se confier. Elle aimait plus que tout cette proximité. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais George l'entraîna à nouveau sur la piste avec un clin d'oeil amusé.

* * *

Severus grogna en fixant les Gryffondors qui dansaient un slow. Il n'aimait pas ça. Et il n'aimait pas que Thalia ait l'air aussi heureuse dans les bras de Weasley. Il était de mauvaise foi et il le savait parfaitement, mais il ne le reconnaîtrait pas de vive voix. Et Dumbledore pouvait le regarder avec ce regard amusé, ça ne changerait rien. Il avait toujours haï les bals. Et c'était là une raison de plus de les haïr. Il ne _voulait pas_ que Thalia soit proche d'un garçon peu importe qu'il soit un Gryffondor ou un Serpentard ! Severus n'acceptait tout simplement pas de voir sa nièce grandir alors qu'il venait seulement de nouer des liens avec elle. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne lui échappe. Qu'en aurait-elle à faire de son oncle acariâtre si elle se trouvait un garçon à aimer du fond de son cœur ? Avec un soupir, le maître des potions alla faire un tour près du parc où il était sûr de trouver des élèves à sanctionner.

* * *

La tête sur l'épaule de George, Thalia ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant magique pour elle. Fred fit un clin d'oeil à son frère. Celui-ci souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'en fichait si par la suite ils n'étaient qu'amis. Ca lui suffisait de savoir que Thalia ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui. Ca lui suffisait amplement de pouvoir veiller à ce que Montague ne lui fasse pas de mal. Tant qu'il pouvait être près d'elle...Parce que lui non plus, il ne sentait pas ce tournoi. Ils n'allaient pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour s'amuser et commencer une relation. Et l'année prochaine, il y aurait les ASPICS. Elle serait à fond dans les révisions pour contenter son oncle et pour qu'eux aussi aient leurs examens. Et il doutait que les yeux doux ne fonctionnent cette fois ci...Suffisait qu'elle soit Préfète-en-Chef et ils étaient finis...

George secoua la tête et revint à l'instant présent.

\- Finalement le vert est une couleur qui te va bien, Narcissa n'a pas fait d'erreurs, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu sais, le choixpeau avait hésité à m'envoyer à Serpentard. Mais je n'ai pas voulu. J'avais trop peur alors que je ne vous connaissais pas encore de ce qui aurait pu se passer...

\- Les choses auraient vraiment été différentes, songea George.

Thalia l'entraîna hors de la piste et ils allèrent à l'extérieur la grande salle étant un peu trop chauffée. Ils fixèrent la neige qui tombait, rendant le château plus magique encore.

\- Tu sais, George, il y a quelque chose que je rêve qu'il se passe depuis le début de soirée. Mais...En quelque sorte...

George posa l'index sous le menton de Thalia et leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- En quelque sorte ?

\- Je pense que tu te doutes de quoi je parle, murmura-t-elle, tout contre les lèvres du roux qui avait baissé la tête vers elle.

George eut un sourire et Thalia combla la toute petite distance qui les séparait encore. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, la neige pour seul témoin de leur premier baiser. George la serra plus contre lui, comme pour être sûr qu'elle ne lui échappe pas et Thalia serra les mains sur ses épaules. Ils mirent quelques instants à se séparer et la jeune Black posa la tête contre le torse du Weasley.

\- Tu sais...

\- Oui, on aura pas le temps pour une relation amoureuse. Tu as le tournoi cette année, l'année prochaine on a les ASPICS...Mais un an ce n'est pas grand-chose à attendre, se convainquit George.

\- Surtout que je crois bien qu'il te faudra bien un an pour te préparer à avoir mon père, mon parrain et mon oncle sur le dos, ricana-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

* * *

George et Thalia ne s'étaient pas affichés clairement et Fred avait froncé les sourcils. Ses deux amis lui avaient fait signe qu'ils lui expliqueraient et cela l'avait rassuré. Les danses se succédaient et Dumbledore avait instauré une règle stupide qui consistait à ce que tout le monde danse et à ce qu'à chaque fin de chanson, on prenne le partenaire sur sa droite, peu importe de quelle maison, quelle école, quel grade (professeur, élève...) et quel sexe il était. Thalia s'était retrouvée à danser avec Dumbledore, Ginny, Luna, Drago, Harry, Fred, Severus, Angelina, Cédric, Krum et voilà que maintenant c'étaient les sales pattes de Darius Montague sur sa taille. Elle sentait les regards de Fred et George qui ne la quittaient pas. En redressant la tête, elle se rendit compte que Severus non plus ne les lâchait pas. Si tout ce petit monde la surveillait, elle n'avait donc pas à s'en faire.

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée, Thalia ? Demanda Montague avec des accents de rage. Vous n'étiez pas discrets, Weasley et toi. Il a peut être eu un baiser, mais moi j'aurais bien plus que cela.

\- Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour une réalité. Il n'y aura pas de fiançailles, pas plus qu'il n'y aura de mariage ! Dit Thalia en levant les yeux.

\- Mais c'est que tu reprends du poil de la poil, ma chère Gryffondore.

\- Je ne suis pas TA Gryffondore.

Montague lui adressa un de ces regards effrayants dont il avait le secret tout en serrant ses hanches un peu plus fort.

\- Il n'empêche que tu seras _ma femme._

Excédée, Thalia prit la fuite mais c'était sans compter sur Montague qui l'avait attrapée par le poignet et qui la suivit.

\- Oh, tu voulais t'isoler des autres ? Parfait !

Thalia sentait la poigne de Montague se raffermir sur son poignet et elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa baguette le temps de la soirée. Le jeune homme vérifia que personne ne les voyait et la plaqua contre le mur, son regard acéré dans le sien.

\- Quoi que tu dises ou que tu fasses, il aura lieu ce mariage ! Tonna-t-il en claquant la jeune fille contre le mur.

Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent sous la violence du choc et elle n'osa plus bouger. Le plus important était de se dégager et d'abandonner Montague.

\- Tu diras à Weasley qu'il profite de cette soirée parce que je doute qu'il puisse partager d'autres moments comme celui-ci avec toi.

Sur ce, le jeune homme pencha la tête vers elle et lui vola un baiser durant lequel elle se débattit sans succès.

\- _Expelliarmus !_

Montague vola quelques mètres plus loin et George ne tarda pas à arriver derrière Fred. Celui-ci baissa sa baguette et un duel façon moldu s'engagea entre Montague et George. Montague et George utilisaient baguettes et poings et ce n'était pas beau à voir.

\- Il faut les arrêter ! Cria Thalia avec force.

\- Je suis d'accord, intervint Severus en arrivant et en les séparant d'un coup de baguette. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Montague j'en référerais à votre directeur. Que je ne vous y reprenne plus à vous battre ainsi même si c'est pour ma nièce, ajouta-t-il froidement.

Il les envoya à l'infirmerie et il ne put dissuader Thalia de les suivre. Elle lui lança un regard noir qui valait un des siens quand il voulut lui dire de profiter du reste du bal.

* * *

\- Je ne pensais pas finir ma soirée ainsi, dit Thalia à un George maussade et boudeur. Mais, puisque tu m'as secourue...

Elle se pencha vers George et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et le rouquin l'enlaça en se disant que finalement la soirée se finissait mieux que ce qu'il en pensait il y a quelques secondes...

* * *

Severus émit un énième soupir sous le babillement incessant de Luna Lovegood. Ce vieux fou de directeur l'avait forcé à aller sur la piste. Le sombre maître des potions danser avec des élèves...Ca le discréditait forcément ! Au moins, avait-il pu partager une danse avec sa nièce qui semblait on ne peut plus heureuse.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Thalia qui dansait avec Montague. Ca, c'était ce qu'il appréciait le moins. Thalia s'énerva et quitta la piste, mais le fils de mangemort l'attrapa par le poignet et la suivit. Aussitôt, les jumeaux Weasley quittèrent la piste de danse à leur tour. Sans aucun scrupule, Severus abandonna Lovegod -par Merlin merci!- et suivit les deux Gryffondors.

- _Expelliarmus !_

Et lorsqu'il vit l'autre Weasley se précipiter sur Montague, Severus devina que c'était Fred qui avait lancé le sortilège. Il laissa Montague se prendre quelques coups avant d'intervenir et de ne les envoyer à l'infirmerie (chacun par des chemins séparés). Et il sut que Thalia finirait la nuit avec le jeune Weasley. Il fit la grimace mais se résigna, il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher.

* * *

George se réveilla, se rappelant qu'il avait fait un super rêve. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant que ce n'était pas un rêve. Thalia avait la tête sur le lit d'infirmerie et dormait profondément. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que Pomfresh ne l'ait pas virée de l'infirmerie.

\- Vous avez de la chance que Miss Black soit une championne du tournoi, je n'ai pas voulu la déranger. Et j'ai appris qu'elle pouvait être digne de son oncle, je ne tenais pas à affronter sa colère.

George retint un éclat de rire.

\- Mais si j'étais vous Weasley, je la réveillerais maintenant afin qu'elle puisse rentrer discrètement au dortoir étant donné qu'elle en tenue de bal. Ou qu'elle ait le temps de se désilusionner pour rentrer.

George attendit que l'infirmière soit partie pour secouer doucement l'épaule de Thalia.

\- Laisse-moi encore cinq minutes, Angelina.

La championne de Poudlard réalisa ensuite qu'elle était courbée et courbaturée et ouvrit un œil pour se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé. George et elle échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Pourquoi elle t'a gardé toute la nuit au fait ?

\- Parce qu'on s'est lancés des sorts qui auraient pu avoir des effets secondaires, il fallait qu'elle me garde en observation.

\- Moi je ferais mieux d'y aller avant de me faire attraper...

Thalia amorça un geste pour se lever et partir mais George la retint par le bras.

\- Ca va être dur d'attendre un an. Un dernier baiser ?

\- Pourquoi dernier ? En fait, je me disais que tant que tu me laissais faire ce que j'ai à faire, on pourrait être ensembles quand même. Je te demande juste de ne pas me faire de scène si je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder en dehors des cours. Comme tu le sais, ma vie est assez compliquée...

George la fixa avec un air si heureux qu'elle préféra se taire. A la place il l'attira contre lui et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne décide de partir. George avait cependant compris que pour le moment, elle n'était pas encore prête à officialiser leur couple aux yeux de tout Poudlard. Mais s'il pouvait avoir des moments comme celui là, il s'en fichait complètement. C'était le plus beau Noël de sa vie !

* * *

Les vacances passèrent bien trop vite au goût de Thalia qui n'avait pas beaucoup bougé de la tour Gryffondor ni des bras de George. Fred et Lee n'avaient pas arrêtés de les taquiner. En ce dernier dimanche de vacances, les jumeaux finissaient leurs devoirs sous l'oeil perçant de Thalia qui ne les lâchait pas. George avait essayé de la convaincre de les laisser les faire le lendemain à la première heure à coups de câlins et de yeux doux mais rien n'y avait fait.

Thalia mit la tête en arrière dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait. L'oeuf d'or. Bon sang, de toutes les vacances, elle n'y avait pas pensé, trop occupée à profiter de sa relation avec George. L'oeuf hurlait dès qu'elle l'ouvrait. La jeune fille eut un déclic brutal. Il fallait peut être l'ouvrir autre part. Dans l'eau ? Elle sut qu'elle tenait quelque chose. Mais aurait-elle le temps de faire ça encore ce soir ? La salle de bains des préfets n'était pas si loin, c'était encore possible...Mais le couvre feu n'était pas loin non plus...Avec un soupir, elle décida de s'en occuper demain dès la fin du dernier cours.

* * *

\- Et que sentez-vous, Miss Black ?

Le cours de potions était le dernier de la journée. Et il fallait qu'ils fassent la potion d'Amortentia dont l'odeur aidait à comprendre de qui on était amoureux...Thalia se pencha et huma son chaudron, bien heureuse que George et Fred ne soient pas là.

\- Une odeur de bois, d'explosion, de fumée et de menthe.

Avant de replonger sous les quolibets et les « C'est quel jumeau ? A moins que ce ne soit les deux? ». Rogue calma les rires et les quolibets d'un seul regard noir et eut un reniflement méprisant devant le chaudron de sa nièce. Celle-ci mordit sa joue pour empêcher un rire de franchir ses lèvres. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait si protecteur envers elle. Leurs liens ne dataient que de cet été et elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. En un sens, elle se sentait en sécurité avec Severus qui veillait sur elle désormais.

* * *

Finalement, ce serait après le repas qu'elle vérifierait sa théorie. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de le faire avant le repas. Avec un soupir, elle rentra dans la grande salle et se sentit mal à l'aise. Le temps qu'elle aille à la table des Gryffondors, elle eut le temps de surprendre les murmures sur sa relation avec Fred ET George. Les jumeaux en étaient d'ailleurs pliés de rire. En l'apercevant, George lui jeta un regard interrogateur et elle acquiesça avec un haussement d'épaules. Le jeune Weasley attendit qu'elle soit près d'eux -en ignorant le regard noir de Rogue posé sur lui- et passa le bras sur ses épaules une fois qu'elle fut assise entre eux. Fred de son côté migra pour s'installer à côté d'Angelina et faire taire ainsi les rumeurs.

\- Je sais que tu voulais pas qu'on s'affiche, mais vu les rumeurs...

\- Bah tu sais, c'est pas si grave.

Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, ce serait la réaction de Lucius, même si vu la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé pour Noël, elle ne devrait pas tellement s'en soucier. Ils avaient tous deviné avant elle.

\- Après le repas, il faudra que j'aille à la salle de bain des préfets.

\- Tu veux déjà passer à l'étape supérieure ? Taquina George.

Thalia rougit et fixa son assiette avec intérêt.

\- Idiot, c'est pour l'oeuf.

\- L'oeuf ?

\- Il hurle quand on l'ouvre à l'air libre alors je me suis dit...Que si je l'ouvrais sous l'eau...

\- Et les privilèges de préfet sont bien pratiques dans ce cas pas vrai ?

\- Qui sait, si tu es sage, je t'en ferais peut-être profiter un jour ? Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Clin d'oeil qui ne fut pas très crédible vu qu'elle rougit en même temps. Elle n'avait pas encore pensé à cet aspect de leur relation et elle savait très bien que George non plus d'ailleurs. Celui-ci eut un petit ricanement et l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête comme cet été avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

* * *

Thalia donna le mot de passe et fit couler l'eau en ouvrant les robinets de bain moussant. Autant en profiter pour se relaxer un peu, non ? Elle se déshabilla ensuite et se laissa couler avec délices dans l'eau chaude. Elle prit l'oeuf d'or et le plongea sous l'eau. Il ne criait pas mais une mélodie lui parvenait. Elle prit sa respiration et plongea la tête sous l'eau.

 _« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles,_

 _Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol,_

 _A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

 _Ce qui t'es le plus cher nous te l'avons ravi,_

 _Pendant une heure il te faudra chercher,_

 _Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

 _Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir,_

 _Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard. »_

La préfète dut écouter plusieurs fois la chanson pour pouvoir la connaître par cœur. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva les jumeaux qui l'attendaient.

\- Alors ? Demanda George en prenant sa main.

\- Alors j'ai une sacrée énigme à résoudre, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide...

* * *

 **A demain :)**


	15. Sirène et sauvetage

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture et bon week-end :)**

* * *

 **Sirène et sauvetage**

Lucius eut un soupir en lisant la lettre que Drago lui avait envoyée. En soi, il n'était pas plus surpris que ça. Thalia était officiellement en couple avec George Weasley. Elle avait toujours été comme son père à le défier constamment, alors il n'était pas surpris de son choix. Il était surpris qu'elle soit en couple aussi tôt il ne s'était pas rendu compte que justement elle se soit déjà rendu compte de ses sentiments. Ce qui l'inquiétait dans cette lettre, c'était que Drago lui rapportait qu'il s'inquiétait de l'attitude de Darius Montague. Celui-ci était persuadé que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il épouserait Thalia. Il agissait en conquérant et il semblait que Thalia elle même ait peur de lui. Or, comme le soulignait si justement Drago, Thalia n'avait peur de rien. Lucius se mit en arrière dans son fauteuil de luxe. Avec la marque des ténèbres qui se faisait de plus en plus présente sur son bras, il savait pertinemment ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était bien pour ça qu'il n voyait pas la participation de Thalia d'un bon œil. Et c'est pour ça qu'il se mit à rédiger une lettre exhortant la jeune fille à la prudence.

Lucius ne s'était jamais particulièrement inquiété pour Thalia quand elle était plus jeune. Pour tout dire, elle l'agaçait à toujours le défier et il ne voyait que le nom des Black et l'argent dont il pourrait profiter en la mariant. Mais après l'évasion de son père, elle avait été en danger et mine de rien cela l'avait tracassé. Et cette année, avec la coupe du monde...La marque qui revenait et cette phrase, qui, il le savait, hantait Narcissa et Thalia...Non, Lucius ne pouvait prétendre avoir élevé Thalia comme sa propre fille. Mais il ne pouvait nier que depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Severus, des liens s'étaient tissés avec elle. Et ça, ça l'inquiétait aussi. Parce qu'elle ressemblait trop à son père pour qu'il ne sache pas de quelle manière elle finirait si comme il le pensait le maître revenait...

* * *

\- Je ne vois que le lac noir...Dit George. Mais dans ce cas...

\- ...Je devrais rester une heure sans respirer.

Avec un soupir, Thalia enfila sa cape. Ils avaient une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui et Sirius leur avait donné rendez-vous.

\- A ta place, j'aurais peur, Georgie, taquina Fred. Patmol avait bien dit qu'on devait veiller sur Thalia et rien de plus.

Thalia ne put s'empêcher elle même d'avoir un sourire discret.

\- Tu peux parler ! La beuglante de votre mère sur les règles de bienséance à avoir en public, je l'ai encore en tête ! _« S'embrasser devant tout le monde dans la grande salle ? Tu te rends compte de l'embarras dans lequel tu as pu mettre Thalia ? Imagine ce que son tuteur ou son oncle ont pu penser de cela ! J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas fait perdre de points à Gryffondor avec une telle conduite ! »_

 _-_ Tu rigoles, mais à l'époque de maman et papa, ils ne pouvaient même pas se tenir la main dans les couloirs ! Se défendit George.

Ils quittèrent la tour des Gryffondors et Fred passa le bras sur l'épaule de Thalia tandis que George saisissait sa main. Elle aurait pensé que le fait de sortir avec George éloignerait Fred d'eux mais au contraire leur trio n'en était que plus soudé. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le hall et quittèrent le château sous l'oeil noir de Severus. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à Thalia ni même à George mais elle savait que le sermon ne tarderait pas. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle fuyait le plus rapidement possible lorsque les cours de son oncle se finissaient.

George cacha le stress de devoir faire face à Patmol dans ces conditions derrière des blagues douteuses auxquelles Fred et Thalia firent mine de rire. Ils arrivèrent en vue de la grotte et George se tut. La forme animagus de Sirius leur fit signe de le suivre. Comme d'habitude, il serra Thalia contre lui puis dévisagea George avec un sérieux peu coutumier de sa part.

\- Je te préviens, Weasley...Fit l'ancien détenu en lui montrant un doigt menaçant.

George déglutit sous le regard noir que Black lui lançait.

\- T'as pas intérêt à lui faire de mal !

Puis il éclata de rire, suivi des trois Gryffondors.

\- Alors, cette deuxième tâche ? Demanda-t-il en allant caresser Buck qui se trouvait dans la caverne et que Thalia s'empressa d'aller saluer.

\- Respirer une heure sous l'eau...Marmonna Thalia. Un jeu d'enfant, hein...

\- A moins que tu ne te métamorphoses en une sirène...Et ne l'imagine pas dans cette tenue, George ! Commença Sirius. Je sais que tu es douée en métamorphose...

\- La dernière fois que j'ai utilisé la métamorphose j'ai peut-être passé l'épreuve mais je m'en suis mordue les doigts ensuite.

Sirius eut l'air sombre quelques instants.

\- A part éplucher la bibliothèque de fond en comble, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que vous pouvez faire. Dit Sirius en haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste. Tu devrais demander à ton oncle, il doit connaître des potions qui pourraient t'aider.

Thalia regarda ailleurs d'un air gêné.

\- En fait, depuis que George et moi, c'est officiel...

\- Tu l'évites. Constata Sirius. On a beau se détester, je pense que tu devrais lui parler. Après, tu fais ce que tu veux de mes conseils, mais il pourrait t'être d'un précieux secours.

\- Je lui parlerais. J'avais pensé demander de l'aide à McGonagall mais je la connais, elle ne voudra pas me favoriser...

\- Tiens-moi au courant de ce que tu feras.

\- Promis, dit-elle et après un dernier câlin pour Thalia, un faux regard menaçant pour George et un clin d'oeil farceur pour Fred, les adolescents laissèrent Sirius pour rebrousser chemin vers le château.

\- Tiens, ne serait-ce pas ces misérables Weasley qui ne trouvent rien de mieux pour gagner de l'argent que de sortir avec la dernière des Black ?

Evanna Thomson, une Serpentard de leur année les regardait avec ironie. Thalia fut cependant frappée par les mots qu'elle avait employés.

\- Ce que tu peux être stupide, Thomson, attaqua directement George. Si je voulais une héritière sans cervelle c'est toi que j'aurais choisie, voyons !

La jeune fille remit ses cheveux blonds derrière son épaule et les dépassa avec un reniflement méprisant. Mais le regard malveillant qu'elle lança à Thalia mit brièvement la Gryffondore mal à l'aise. Vraiment, cette année tout allait de travers !

* * *

Thalia mit quelques jours à se décider avant de ne discuter avec son oncle. Elle traîna à la fin d'un de ses cours étant donné que la journée était terminée.

\- Oh, tu daignes enfin faire attention à moi ?

 _Boum. Première attaque._ Ca s'annonçait bien mal...Thalia se mordit la joue avec gêne, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir lui demander de l'aide, finalement.

\- Ca va, je sais que j'ai agi comme une crétine. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe dans ma vie d'un très bon œil et j'ai eu peur d'affronter ta colère. Et avec tout ce que j'ai à penser...

Severus fronça les sourcils et se leva de son bureau pour se planter face à sa nièce, l'analysant du regard.

\- Tu as agi en Serpentard. Tu es sûre que le choixpeau t'a envoyée dans la bonne maison ? Taquina-t-il.

\- En fait, il voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard. Mais durant le trajet à Poudlard j'étais déjà devenue amie avec les Weasley. Et je savais que tu en étais le directeur...

A sa grande surprise, un éclat de fierté brilla dans l'oeil de Severus.

\- De quoi d'autre parlais-tu ? Pour ce qui est de George Weasley, j'avais déjà remarqué l'année dernière qu'il était différent avec toi. J'avais espéré que tu mettrais du temps à t'en rendre compte ou que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose...

Thalia eut un sourire désolé et Severus posa les mains sur ses épaules, inquiet.

\- Que se passe-t-il d'autre qui t'inquiète autant ?

\- Montague. Et...

Son regard se posa sur le bras gauche de son oncle qui le saisit automatiquement comme pour le soustraire à ses yeux.

\- C'est une erreur de jeunesse, répondit Severus à sa question muette. Ma seule amie, qui était aussi la seule femme que j'ai aimée, m'a tourné le dos à cause de mots que j'ai eu envers elle sous le coup de la rage. Je me suis tourné vers Lucius et la magie noire et j'ai fini par devenir un mangemort. Je l'ai vite regretté, je peux te le garantir. Alors, plutôt que de tourner le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai préféré jouer le rôle d'agent double auprès de Dumbledore. Même si ma décision était un peu égoïste parce qu'à cause de moi, la femme que j'aimais et sa famille étaient en danger. Son mari et elle en sont morts. Mais au moins, son fils a-t-il été sauvé.

Rogue semblait cependant soulagé de parler de ça à quelqu'un.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Je te laisse le découvrir comme tu as pu enquêter sur Catelyn l'année dernière. Maintenant qu'on a mis les choses à plat, si tu me disais ce que tu voulais ?

\- En fait, quand j'ai ouvert l'oeuf d'or sous l'eau, il y avait une énigme. Et je pense en avoir résolu une partie.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'aider ?

\- Mais comment je fais pour respirer une heure sous l'eau et pour récupérer ce qu'on m'aura arraché ?

\- Tu es douée en métamorphose, non ? Cherche de ce côté. Les potions devraient t'aider aussi. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

\- Mais arrêtez de tous me dire que je dois chercher en métamorphose !

\- Tous ?

Thalia inventa rapidement une excuse, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que son père lui avait conseillé la même chose quand même !

\- Oui les jumeaux n'arrêtent pas de me le dire.

\- Moi à ta place, j'irais voir dans les rayons d'histoire de la magie. On ne sait jamais, les anciens tournois...Et en métamorphose avancée des créatures. Je ne peux en dire plus, mais ça devrait grandement t'aider.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le faux Maugrey reprit son chemin d'un air satisfait. Rogue faisait le travail à sa place. Il était heureux que Thalia Black soit la nièce de Severus Rogue. Il jouait bien son rôle du serviteur repenti. Car quiconque connaissait Severus Rogue savait qu'il était l'un des plus fidèles au maître et qu'il n'avait fait que duper Dumbledore. Rogue devait être l'un de ceux qui attendait le retour du maître avec la plus grande impatience...

* * *

Il restait quelques jours avant la deuxième tâche. Thalia avait suivi les conseils de son oncle, délaissant l'énigme de la femme qu'il avait aimée pour plus tard. Elle passait son temps libre à la bibliothèque, délaissant ses amis. En fait, de ce qu'elle avait vu, Harry faisait pareil qu'elle. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait donc pas besoin de lui révéler l'énigme de l'oeuf comme elle pensait devoir le faire à l'origine.

La préfète se leva pour se rendre à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Maugrey abordait un nouveau sujet aujourd'hui et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Parce qu'ils avaient stagné sur les créatures dangereuses. Elle s'installa à côté d'Evanna Thomson juste à temps. C'est Maugrey lui même qui les avaient placés en début d'année. En fait, si Thalia n'avait pas été à Gryffondor, Thomson et elle auraient été destinées à bien s'entendre. Elles se connaissaient depuis toutes petites. Lucius avait fait son maximum pour présenter Thalia au plus grand nombre possible de familles de sang-pur. Mais Thalia n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête, ruinant les projets d'alliance de Lucius à travers elle.

\- Nous allons étudier les sortilèges informulés aujourd'hui.

Thalia se redressa, ce cours allait sûrement l'aider. Parce que sous l'eau, impossible de prononcer des sorts comme il faut ! Elle mit beaucoup d'ardeur à retenir ce que Maugrey leur apprit ce jour là et il lui sembla d'ailleurs que l'oeil magique se posait en particulier sur elle. Il insista sur la concentration et encore une fois son œil magique se posa sur elle. Il lui fit même un clin d'oeil et Thalia en déduit que ce cours lui serait vraiment utile pour la deuxième tâche.

A la fin du cours, Maugrey la retint.

\- Alors tu sais comment tu vas faire ?

\- Eh bien en fait, j'avais pensé utiliser une métamorphose à l'aide d'une potion.

\- Il te faut des ingrédients que ton oncle ne te donnera pas ?

\- Non.

\- Ah je vois, tu comptes utiliser la potion pour pouvoir ressembler à une sirène pendant quelques temps pour épater ton Weasley, c'est ça ?

Thalia rougit. Pour tout dire, elle n'y avait pas pensé tout de suite quand son père l'avait suggéré. Mais dans le livre que lui avait conseillé son oncle, cette potion était mentionnée et elle n'avait pu résister à la tentation d'éblouir George. Maintenant, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à aller demander les ingrédients à Severus et elle doutait qu'il n'approuve cette potion.

\- Je pense que tu seras la seule à utiliser cette potion, ça te fera grappiller quelques points. Bonne chance avec ton oncle !

* * *

Severus regarda Thalia quitter sa salle de cours avec mécontentement. Il n'avait pas pu lui refuser les ingrédients. Mais penser qu'elle veuille épater ses camarades de cette façon...

\- C'est bien une Black...Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

La tâche aurait lieu demain, il était donc heureux qu'elle se soit décidée à réaliser cette potion. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle la réussisse, il lui avait passé la clé de la salle de classe pour qu'elle puisse la faire après le repas. Ca lui prendrait la nuit, mais de toute manière il doutait qu'elle ne dorme, tant le stress serait intense.

Aussi quand il passa vers vingt trois heures dans les cachots –Dumbledore lui avait demandé de lui amener George Weasley- il ne fut guère surpris d'y trouver les trois Gryffondors.

\- Monsieur Weasley...George, crut-il bon de préciser en voyant les jumeaux relever la tête. Vous êtes attendu chez le directeur. Je vais vous y conduire, ça nous laissera amplement le temps de discuter de ma chère nièce.

George lança un regard d'appel au secours à ses deux amis, mais ils haussèrent les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

* * *

\- Je vous préviens, Weasley, votre convocation à quelque chose à voir avec la deuxième tâche. Je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Bien, monsieur.

\- Concernant ma nièce, c'est une Black...Dut-elle savoir ma désapprobation quant à votre relation, elle n'en ferait rien. Je vous demande juste d'être là pour elle.

\- Monsieur ? Demanda George d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je sens que les choses changent.

Le regard des deux sorciers tomba sur le bras gauche du professeur et il n'en fut pas plus surpris que ça.

\- Thalia est en danger et elle va avoir besoin de soutien.

\- A cause de Montague ?

\- Entre autres. Ne me décevez pas, Weasley. Vous avez déjà de la chance de pouvoir être avec celle que vous aimez, alors peu importe ce que ça vous coûte, ne gâchez pas ça.

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Severus laissa George devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, où attendaient déjà Ron, Hermione, Cho et une petite fille qui semblait avoir des liens de parenté avec la championne de Beaubâtons.

* * *

Le lendemain, Thalia s'éveilla une heure avant que la deuxième tâche n'ait lieu. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer, sans oublier de prendre avec elle la potion qu'elle avait faite durant la nuit. Elle arriva en même temps que Cédric, serrant la fiole contre elle. Il fallait espérer qu'il n'y ait pas trop de créatures sous le lac...Elle haussa les épaules en se disant qu'elle connaissait quelques sorts défensifs et en espérant surtout qu'ils suffiraient...Plus haut, elle croisa le regard de son oncle qui hocha la tête sans parvenir à lui cacher son inquiétude. Le cœur battant, elle déglutit et fut soulagée de voir arriver Harry. Chez les Gryffondors, elle vit Fred mais étrangement pas George. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se demandant où il était passé. Elle qui voulait l'épater...Dumbledore lança le départ. Fleur et Cédric utilisèrent le sortilège de Têtenbulle et elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé...Krum se métamorphosa en moitié de requin. Elle espérait ne pas se louper...Harry avala une chose bizarre et sauta aussitôt dans l'eau. Thalia se décida à tester sa potion en espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas loupée. Elle sentit ses jambes se rattacher l'une à l'autre et entendit les exclamations de surprise et d'admiration du public. En baissant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'une queue de sirène verte constituait désormais le bas de son corps et qu'un bikini rouge en faisait le haut. Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux en natte et plongea à son tour.

Ce qui la choqua ce fut le brusque silence qui l'enveloppa et la manière de se faire à sa respiration. Elle suivit Krum qu'elle vit au loin, en tâchant de se faire discrète. Apercevant des strangulots non loin du bulgare, elle les évita en rétablissant une distance plus grande entre eux. Elle devait se dépêcher de trouver la chose qu'on lui avait volée, une heure ce n'était pas bien long. Finalement, elle opta pour laisser Krum de son côté et suivre les strangulots. Les créatures pouvaient peut-être l'amener là où elle devait récupérer...Ce qu'elle devait récupérer.

La jeune fille se propulsa à l'aide de sa queue et atterrit face à d'autres strangulots. Ceux-ci cependant ne s'occupèrent pas d'elle et elle se dit qu'il devait y avoir d'autres sirènes dans le lac et que visiblement il valait mieux ne pas les attaquer. C'était un bon point à ce moment là, mais quand elle serait face à ces sirènes ce serait probablement autre chose. Elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Inutile de suivre Krum, autant se faire son propre chemin. Il lui semblait que le temps était déjà bien entamé...

Thalia sursauta en sentant quelque chose de froid effleurer ses côtes. Elle se retourna mais ne vit rien. Un frisson glacé la prit et elle accéléra vers ce qu'elle estimait être le centre du lac noir. Elle se retourna une deuxième fois quand elle sentit une nouvelle fois la sensation. Et puis elle se sentit brutalement tirée en arrière. Elle aperçut un tentacule. Bon sang, il fallait que le calmar lui cherche des noises ! Elle se rappela à cette occasion de la fois où les jumeaux et elle s'étaient arrangés pour que le calmar remonte à la surface et ne « dise bonjour » à Evanna Thomson. Elle secoua la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent. Impossible de desserrer le tentacule qui la tenait par la taille et impossible de le viser avec sa baguette, il allait trop vite. Elle dut se résigner à attendre qu'il l'ait amenée là où il le voulait et qu'il s'arrête tout en priant qu'il ne prenne pas trop de temps pour cela.

Le crustacé finit par s'arrêter et elle en profita pour lui lancer un maléfice cuisant qui lui fit lâcher sa prise. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle s'éloigna de la bête et alla tout droit où elle crut avoir discerné quelques mouvements. De loin, elle s'aperçut qu'il semblait y avoir une grande place au centre d'un...Village sous-marin ? Elle s'en approcha et comprit pourquoi George n'était pas là ce matin. _« Ce qu'on t'a arraché . »_ Voila donc la signification de ces paroles et la raison pour laquelle George avait été convoqué chez le directeur la veille. En fait, Cho Chang, Hermione, Ron, une petite fille et George étaient attachés à des poteaux sur cette place. Au même instant, Harry arriva et sembla attendre. Cédric arriva à son tour et libéra Cho avant de remonter à la surface. Krum-Requin en fit de même. Thalia se décida y aller et chercha comment libérer son petit ami de là. Harry semblait attendre que Fleur arrive pour délivrer sa petite sœur. Il fit signe à Thalia d'y aller, l'heure serait bientôt terminée. Elle aperçut les êtres de l'eau -repoussants de laideur- la fixer avec envie, du moins à ce qui lui sembla concernant ce qu'elle estimait être les femelles. Harry lui fit encore signe de se dépêcher et elle le laissa donc, pensant qu'il allait jouer au héros en sauvant Ron et la petite Delacour. Un sortilège de découpe et elle attrapa George tout en se demandant comment elle allait le porter jusque là haut. Il n'était pas lourd, mais mine de rien, il faisait son poids. Elle grimaça en sentant qu'elle allait galérer mais s'aida de ses nageoires pour se propulser à l'aide d'un grand coup vers le haut. Elle hissa George sur son dos en regardant la lumière de la surface en haut. Ca paraissait si loin ! Harry finit même par la dépasser alors qu'il hissait deux personnes. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à dire à George de se calmer sur les desserts !

A bout de forces, la préfète continua en serrant les dents avec force. Bon sang, tous les autres étaient des garçons, ou alors une septième année avec plus de ressource niveau sortilèges, ils avaient de la force pour porter quelqu'un mais George était largement plus lourd qu'elle vu comme il était grand. Elle réussit finalement à crever la surface et croisa les yeux de George avant de couler à bout de forces. Les strangulots semblaient avoir finalement compris qu'elle n'était pas l'une des sirènes dont ils avaient l'habitude et la tiraient vers le fond. Et en même temps, elle sentait que la potion commençait à ne plus faire effet, elle n'avait plus d'air. Elle lutta désespérément quelques secondes puis ses yeux se fermèrent sur une forme sombre qui se rapprochait d'elle.

* * *

George avait replongé vers Thalia quand celle-ci avait coulé. Les strangulots l'emmenaient plus au fond et il en fit disparaître quelques uns d'un coup de baguette, inquiet de ne plus la voir lutter et que ses yeux soient fermés. _Pitié pas ça !_ Pensa-t-il. Il parvint enfin jusqu'à elle, la prit sous les aisselles et remonta en dégageant les strangulots qui voulaient revenir à la charge. Il nagea ensuite jusqu'au ponton, en tenant toujours une Thalia inanimée contre lui. Ce fut Rogue qui l'aida à la hisser sur le ponton, leurs regards inquiets se croisant. Madame Pomfresh fut aussitôt à leurs côtés, un Dumbledore soucieux arrivant non loin. Même Malefoy avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude. L'infirmière ne perdit pas de temps et l'enveloppa dans une couverture chaude. Puis d'un commun accord, les deux adultes l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Elle avait besoin de repos et de soins. George avait regardé avec admiration sa forme de sirène. Elle l'avait vraiment fait ! Et maintenant, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelles avant le lendemain. Elle passerait la nuit à l'infirmerie à coup sûr.

* * *

Ses poumons brûlaient. Elle avait froid et on la tirait vers le bas. Mais elle voulait remonter ! Elle _devait_ remonter, c'était primordial ! Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et reconnut les murs blancs d'infirmerie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se redresser ou de poser de questions qu'elle se retrouva dans l'étreinte du maître des potions. Il lui semblait qu'il faisait complètement nuit. Elle avait été inconsciente toute une journée ?

Severus finit par la relâcher.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Mal aux poumons, croassa-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui la fit grimacer.

\- C'est normal. D'ici demain ce sera passé.

\- J'ai fini combientième ?

\- Malheureusement dernière. Mais tu es vivante. J'ai eu si peur.

\- George m'a sauvé ?

Severus acquiesça sans pour une fois grimacer au nom de son petit ami.

\- Tu y étais presque. Weasley a pu se targuer d'agir en véritable Gryffondor. Il a toute mon admiration sur ce coup là. Thalia, sois prudente lors de la dernière épreuve. Ma marque...Elle est plus...Plus apparente que jamais. Et je crains que tu ne sois impliquée dans des événements horribles prochainement.

\- Je te le promets.

Severus lui tendit une fiole.

\- Bois ça. Ca te permettra de te reposer sans douleur.

Au grand étonnement de Thalia il se pencha et embrassa son front avec douceur. Si quelqu'un voyait l'austère professeur de potions faire un tel geste, sa réputation serait finie ! C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

 **A demain pour la suite :)**


	16. Transplanage et Croupton

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

 **Transplanage et Croupton**

 _Thalia,_

 _Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas donné de mes nouvelles et je tiens à m'en excuser, mais j'ai été assez pris entre les pleines lunes et la recherche de travail. Ca ne m'a pas empêché de m'inquiéter pour toi depuis que tu fais partie de ce tournoi. Je veux que tu me promettes de prendre la dernière tâche au sérieux et d'être très prudente._

 _J'ai pu voir ton père et tu n'imagines pas comme il a tempêté en apprenant que tu as choisi de te métamorphoser en sirène et surtout que c'était lui qui t'en avais donné l'idée. Il s'en mordait les doigts en ne cessant de maudire George Weasley. Je suis surpris que vous soyez déjà en couple, d'ailleurs. Oh pour ce cher George, je l'avais deviné. Mais tu ne m'avais pas l'air de saisir ce qu'il ressentait pour toi._

 _D'ailleurs, à ce sujet...Je doute que ton oncle ou ton père n'aient seulement abordé le sujet avec toi. De même que Lucius ou même Narcissa, mais pense à la potion de contraception. Si tu as besoin de conseils je suis là car je sais que_

Thalia s'empressa de cacher la lettre lorsque les jumeaux lui demandèrent la raison de son rougissement et vit Severus froncer les sourcils à la table des professeurs. Maudit Remus. Avait-il besoin de lui mettre ça en tête ? Ils étaient loin d'en être là, et encore heureux car elle n'était pas encore prête pour l'étape supérieure ! Elle avait déjà suffisamment de mal avec les effusions en public...Elle se rappelait encore de la façon dont George l'avait collée quand elle était revenue de l'infirmerie et de la façon dont elle avait été gênée. Elle savait pertinemment que la présence de Severus y était pour beaucoup. Et d'un côté ça l'arrangeait.

La préfète s'empressa de cacher le parchemin dans une poche dans un pli de sa robe sous le regard surpris de ses amis.

\- C'est Remus qui m'écrit, et c'est assez personnel.

Les yeux des deux Weasley se posèrent avec convoitise sur sa poche. Elle ferait mieux de bien cacher la lettre, elle le sentait ! Heureusement, le fait qu'il y ait une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard détourna leur attention. Ils rejoignirent, Harry, Ron et Hermione, Thalia et les jumeaux sachant pertinemment que la destination du trio était la même que la leur. Les deux champions non prévus de Poulard échangèrent un clin d'oeil et se dirigèrent vers la caverne d'un même ensemble.

Sirius les serra tous les deux contre lui et Thalia sentit un bref instant les larmes lui piquer les yeux quand elle songea qu'ils auraient pu former une famille tellement heureuse sans Pettigrow...Sirius les relâcha et George se garda bien d'être trop proche de Thalia, Sirius lui offrant un sourire moqueur puis fronçant les sourcils en voyant le visage perturbé de sa fille.

\- Vous avez été brillants tous les deux.

\- C'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée, assura Thalia en haussant les épaules.

Sirius fit une grimace. George eut un petit sourire en se rappelant de la sirène Thalia.

\- Vivement que juin arrive et que ce tournoi soit terminé. Je ne serai tranquille qu'à ce moment là...

La conversation dériva sur Croupton, qui avait renvoyé son elfe il y a peu et Harry se fit le récit de la coupe du monde de quidditch où sa baguette avait disparue. Ils firent le tour des personnes présentes dans la tribune à ce moment là.

\- Plein de gens, des ministres bulgares, Cornelius, Fudge, les Malefoy...

Ron saisit aussitôt l'occasion.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est Lucius Malefoy qui a pris ta baguette !

\- Impossible, assura Thalia, il n'a pas bougé de tout le match.

Ron lui lança un regard sceptique. Thalia déconnecta de la conversation, alors que Sirius racontait aux autres comment Croupton avait enfermé son propre fils à Azkaban. Elle la connaissait parfaitement, Lucius la lui avait déjà racontée. Elle s'interrogea sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir envers les Malefoy pour toujours les protéger de cette faon depuis cette année. Ils n'étaient pas la famille idéale, ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Depuis qu'elle savait que Severus était son oncle, tout avait changé. Elle ne saurait dire si c'était en bien ou en mal. Elle reprit peu à peu pied dans la conversation quand ils parlèrent de Karkaroff et de Rogue et fit mine de ne pas entendre les insultes dirigées envers son oncle. Sirius lui lança un regard désolé mais elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne pouvait effacer la haine qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre, leurs histoires ne la concernaient pas. Ils pouvaient bien s'insulter l'un et l'autre, elle s'en fichait, elle ne s'en occuperait pas.

\- Au fait, c'était quoi cette lettre que tu tenais tant à cacher ? Demanda Fred attirant l'attention des autres sur Thalia qui rougit comme une pivoine.

\- Rien, c'est juste...

Adroit, Fred attrapa la lettre qu'elle aurait mieux fait de mettre à l'abri dans son dortoir. Thalia essaya de la reprendre mais le rouquin la tenait trop haut et elle sauta pour tenter de récupérer son bien. Cela rappela une scène similaire à Sirius. Catelyn et lui avaient passé le noël de la septième année de Sirius à Poudlard. C'était à l'époque où il jouait avec elle pour faire du mal à son frère. Elle avait reçu une lettre de Regulus (il était amoureux d'elle et c'était uniquement pour ça que Sirius s'était rapproché de la jeune Rogue) et avait tenté de la cacher aux yeux de Sirius. Rapide, l'aîné des Black avait attrapé la lettre et l'avait tenue bien en hauteur. Après l'avoir regardée s'acharner, il l'avait finalement capturée dans ses bras et l'avait embrassée pour tenter de prendre une longueur d'avance sur son Serpentard de frère.

Sirius secoua la tête pour revenir au présent. Fred avait passé la lettre à George qui taquinait sa petite amie avec un air goguenard. Sirius eut un petit sourire à cette vision même si la partie paternelle qui se trouvait en lui avait envie d'arracher Thalia et de l'emmener loin de tout garçon et en particulier de George Weasley.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu caches un courrier de Lunard...Assura George. A moins que tu n'aies une relation secrète avec lui et que tu ne saches pas comment me l'avouer ?

Puis George rougit brutalement.

\- Il m'a parlé de potion contraceptive ! Explosa Thalia en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

\- IL A QUOI ? Hurla Sirius. Vous en êtes déjà à...Là ?

\- Non ! Se défendirent George et Thalia à l'unisson, alors que le trio tentait d'ignorer la conversation et que Fred se retenait d'exploser de rire.

\- Je pense qu'il a voulu me taquiner et qu'il a fait exprès d'écrire ça...

\- Le jour où...Tu demanderas à ton oncle ou à moi, marmonna Sirius d'un air boudeur en jetant un regard mauvais à George.

* * *

 _Remus,_

 _Je ne te remercierai pas pour ta lettre qui m'a mis dans une situation embarrassante. Je prends note de tes conseils, mais je te rappelle que George et moi sommes à peine ensembles et qu'à part des baisers et des câlins, il n'y a rien eu de plus. Je décline toute responsabilité quant à la réaction qu'a eu papa quand il a su ce que tu me suggérais ainsi que je ne prends aucunement en charge sa prochaine réaction lorsqu'il te verra. En ce qui concerne la troisième tâche, je ne sais toujours rien de plus. Je te tiens au courant._

 _A bientôt !_

 _PS : N'écris plus jamais sur ça dans tes lettres et raconte-moi comment papa aura réagi en te voyant !_

 _Thalia_

Le loup-garou eut un sourire en rangeant la lettre. Seulement il venait de se rendre compte d'une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi : Sirius était proche de Poudlard, assez pour que les jumeaux et Thalia ne l'aient vu. Il émit un soupir, son ami était toujours autant tête brûlée, il n'y avait pas à dire. Il serait temps qu'il se mette à réfléchir plus avant, plutôt que d'agir sur des coups de tête comme le Gryffondor qu'il avait toujours été. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de ne plus aborder de tels sujets avec Thalia, du moins par lettre. Il est vrai que si leur trio était aussi lié que l'avaient été les maraudeurs, il avait du paraître louche aux jumeaux que Thalia leur cache sa lettre...Remus retint un rire et bâilla à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. La pleine lune était pour bientôt, ce n'était donc pas si étonnant. Il soupira et alla s'allonger pour tenter de grappiller un peu de repos. Ce serait toujours ça de gagné.

* * *

\- Miss Black ! Tonna le professeur de runes. Vous comptez revenir parmi nous ?

Lee donna un coup de coude à la jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées. Celle-ci émergea et fixa le professeur avec un air légèrement ahuri.

\- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle en se remettant dans le cours où le professeur leur avait demandé de déchiffrer tout un texte.

\- Toi, trop penser à George, ça ne te réussit pas ! Se moqua Lee avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Hey ! S'offusqua Thalia avant de se calmer sous le regard outré que leur lançait le professeur.

Lee et Thalia ricanèrent sous leurs mains en une attitude puérile de leurs onze ans. Thalia se mordit la lèvre et évita de regarder Lee pendant quelques minutes sous peine d'éclater à nouveau de rire. Leur professeur leva les yeux au ciel, soulagée de ne jamais avoir eu les jumeaux Weasley en même temps que ces deux là. La sonnerie retentit et ce fut avec soulagement -autant pour le professeur et les élèves- que l'hilarité des deux Gryffondors quitta la salle.

* * *

Fred et George étaient concentrés dans une de leurs inventions pour quand ils ouvriraient leur boutique de farces et attrapes l'année prochaine. L'avantage de ne pas avoir beaucoup de BUSE était de ne pas avoir beaucoup de cours non plus. Comparé à Thalia ils étaient vernis.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que ce soit allé aussi vite entre Thalia et toi, dit Fred. Je m'attendais à galérer jusqu'à au moins la fin des ASPICS.

\- Angelina l'a aidée. Et Thalia a peut-être des œillères, mais c'est elle qui m'a plus ou moins demandé de l'embrasser au bal.

Thalia entra dans la salle commune en compagnie de Lee et étouffa un long bâillement. Et dire qu'elle devait encore faire une ronde ce soir...Les joies d'être préfète...Avec un soupir, elle déballa ses affaires afin de faire ses devoirs. Elle était en train de finir celui d'arithmancie quand elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Et elle sombra dans le pays des rêves.

 _Elle volait sur un hippogriffe. Elle essayait d'attraper...Sa baguette ? Qui volait comme un vif d'or. Etrange._

 _\- Méfie-toi de la magie noire ! Criait ensuite son père avec un air sombre. Le rire de Montague emplissait toute la pièce. Le ciel se chargeait d'éclairs et tout devenait noir. Remus lui parlait d'une potion contraceptive puis faisait place à Severus qui lui lançait son plus beau regard noir._

Thalia s'éveilla doucement en entendant murmurer autour d'elle. Des cinquièmes années qui travaillaient sur leurs BUSE. Oh bon sang, quel rêve étrange ! Elle s'étira et se massa les muscles du cou. Elle avait loupé le repas. Pourquoi Fred et George ne l'avaient-ils pas réveillée et l'avaient-ils laissé seule ? Avec un soupir, elle rangea ses affaires et décida qu'elle s'arrêterait aux cuisines durant sa ronde. Elle mit sa robe de sorcière et quitta la tour des Gryffondors en se frottant les yeux. Et à cet instant elle implora Merlin que sa ronde fut courte et sans encombre, qu'elle puisse manger tranquillement aux cuisines pour ensuite se coucher et faire la grasse matinée le lendemain qui serait un samedi. Ah mais non. Il y avait les cours de transplanage...Elle pouvait faire une croix sur sa grasse matinée...

* * *

Elle n'avait rien vu de suspect et heureusement pas de Montague en vue. Elle voulait tout sauf tomber sur lui ! Elle ouvrit la porte de la tour d'astronomie. Evidemment il fallait qu'il y ait quelqu'un ! Elle leva les yeux en espérant que ce ne soit pas un couple.

\- Thalia ?

\- George, s'étonna-t-elle.

Celui-ci prit la main de la préfète et l'amena à l'une des fenêtres.

\- Pitié pas un cours d'astronomie ! Je ne les ai pas arrêtés pour rien cette année ! Gémit-elle alors que le Weasley éclatait d'un petit rire moqueur.

Il admira quelques instants les étoiles avec elle, puis la regarda elle au moment où elle se tournait vers lui. D'un même mouvement, ils s'embrassèrent, George mettant bien plus de fougue que lors du bal. Thalia se pressa contre lui, répondant à son baiser avec ardeur. George quitta ensuite ses lèvres pour parsemer son cou de petits baisers. Thalia se tendit en se mordant les lèvres...Et son estomac gargouilla avec force. Secoué d'un rire, George la fixa, remarquant qu'elle était cette fois rouge de honte.

\- Tu n'es pas allée manger ?

\- Je comptais m'arrêter aux cuisines avant de remonter à la tour.

\- Eh bien, je t'offre le plaisir de ma compagnie, assura George en entremêlant les doigts de Thalia aux siens.

Celle-ci se maudissait. Il avait fallu que son estomac se manifeste à ce moment là bien sûr ! Du même pas, ils prirent la direction des cuisines, George se contentant d'un dessert.

\- Dobby ? Se surprit Thalia.

Elle avait tendance à oublier qu'il travaillait ici.

\- Maîtresse Thalia ! Dobby vous apporte tout de suite une tartelette à la fraise.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

Mais l'elfe ne l'écoutait pas. Penser qu'il travaillait à Poudlard la remplissait toujours autant de joie. Il serait bien mieux traité que chez les Malefoy ! Dobby lui apporta son dessert, elle le mangea rapidement et les deux Gryffondors remontèrent dans la tour sans rencontrer personne d'autre.

* * *

\- Destination, détermination, décision ! Allez ce n'est pas si compliqué !

Thalia allait faire manger son chapeau au professeur de transplanage. Pas si compliqué, pas si compliqué ! Elle était de mauvaise foi juste parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer d'accord. Et parce que la troisième tâche se rapprochait et qu'elle saurait ce soir en quoi exactement elle consisterait. Et que ça l'énervait de voir Fred et George parvenir à quitter leur cerceau en transplanant et qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle était sensée être la meilleure des trois, non ? Enfin, elle était surtout trop arrogante à cet instant...Elle fut dans les premiers à sortir du cours, frustrée. Les jumeaux ne s'en étonnèrent pas et la laissèrent fulminer dans son coin alors qu'ils retournaient au château pour le repas du midi. Il y avait une chose à savoir sur Thalia Black : elle ne supportait pas l'échec. Déjà avec le patronus qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire au début, ils en avaient vu des vertes et des pas mûres...

\- Destination, détermination, décision, maugréa Thalia. Ca devrait pourtant être simple de transplaner, non ? On devrait visualiser où aller et ça devrait suffire !

Les jumeaux eurent un petit sourire envers leur amie râleuse. Qui ne décoléra pas de la journée, passant ses nerfs sur les premiers et deuxièmes années qui s'avisaient de la déranger. George l'excusait auprès de ces pauvres élèves qui n'avaient rien demandé. Enfin, le soir arriva et Harry et elle rejoignirent les autres champions près du stade de quidditch. Qui avait été entièrement modifié. Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard horrifié, espérant que le terrain serait réutilisable l'année prochaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fabriqué ? S'indigna Cédric lorsqu'il arriva.

\- Ils ont ruiné notre terrain, répliqua Thalia d'un air sombre.

\- Bonjour, lança Ludo Verpey en arrivant.

Il évita étrangement le regard de Thalia à cet instant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Les haies poussent bien,non ? Encore un mois, et grâce aux bon soins de Hagrid, elles auront atteint six mètres de hauteur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre terrain de quidditch sera remis en l'état dès que la tâche sera terminée. J'imagine que vous avez deviné ce que nous sommes en train d'installer ?

\- Un labyrinthe, grommela Krum.

\- Exactement. Un labyrinthe. Le principe de la troisième tâche est tout simple. Le trophée du tournoi sera placé au centre de ce labyrinthe. Le premier champion qui l'atteindra obtiendra la note maximale.

\- Il suffit simplement de trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe ? Demanda Fleur.

\- Oh, bien sûr, il y aura des obstacles. Hagrid va nous fournir quelques créatures pour pimenter l'épreuve...Il y aura aussi des mauvais sorts qu'il faudra conjurer...Des tas de choses dans ce genre là. Les champions qui ont actuellement le plus grand nombre de points pénétreront les premiers dans le labyrinthe.

Donc pas elle, songea Thalia.

\- Ensuite, ce sera au tour de Monsieur Krum, puis de Miss Black et enfin de Miss Delacour. Mais chacun aura sa chance, tout dépendra de la façon dont vous parviendrez à franchir les obstacles. Ca devrait être amusant, non ?

Des créatures d'Hagrid ? Oh bien sûr, ils allaient s'en rouler par terre de rire !

\- Parfait, si vous n'avez pas de questions à poser, nous pouvons tout de suite rentrer au château. Il fait un peu froid, dehors...

Ludo s'en alla, suivi de Cédric et Fleur. Krum déclara vouloir parler à Harry et Thalia fit le tour du terrain de quidditch pour voir exactement quels étaient les dégâts. Ils avaient vraiment intérêt à le leur rendre dans l'état ! Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle aperçut les deux jeunes hommes en grande conversation près de la forêt interdite. Et puis, elle crut apercevoir un mouvement derrière Krum et les rejoignit pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ils mirent du temps à le reconnaître mais il s'agissait de Monsieur Croupton. Il ressemblait à un SDF tant il était négligé. Pour un homme toujours impeccable, c'était vraiment étrange de le voir ainsi. Mais que faisait-il dans la forêt interdite ? Les jumeaux lui avaient assuré détenir de Percy qu'il ne se rendait plus à son travail...

\- C'est un des juges, non ? Dit Krum. Il n'était pas avec votrrre ministrrre ?

Harry approuva et Thalia essaya de saisir ce que Croupton racontait.

\- Et lorsque vous aurez terminé, Wistily, vous enverrez un hibou à Dumbledore pour lui confirmer le nombre d'élèves de Durmstrang qui assisteront au tournoi. Karkaroff vient de nous informer qu'ils seront douze...

\- Monsieur Croupton ? Demanda Harry.

\- Ensuite vous enverrez un autre hibou à Madame Maxime parce qu'il se peut qu'elle veuille augmenter le nombre d'élèves qui l'accompagneront, maintenant que Karkaroff a limité les siens à douze...Faîtes cela le plus vite possible, Wistily, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce... ?

\- Monsieur Croupton ? Tenta à nouveau Harry. Que se passe-t-il ?

Les yeux de Croupton roulaient dans tous les sens. Il avait l'air d'un fou sorti de l'asile.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrrive ?

\- Aucune idée. Il faudrait peut-être aller chercher quelqu'un...

\- Dumbledore ! Cria Croupton. Je dois...Voir...Dumbledore...

\- D'accord, dit Harry. Si vous voulez bien vous relever, Monsieur Croupton, je vous accompagnerai au...

\- J'ai fait...Des choses...Stupides. Faut...Dire...Dumbledore.

Il agrippa le bras de Thalia avec force pour un homme qui semblait au bout du rouleau. Elle eut beau essayer de retirer son bras, il s'y accrochait désespérément comme si c'était son unique moyen de survie.

\- Levez-vous, Monsieur Croupton, reprit Harry. Levez-vous, je vais vous amener auprès de Dumbledore !

\- Qui...Vous ?

\- Je suis un élève de l'école.

\- Vous n'êtes pas...Avec _lui_?

A entendre comme il insistait, on aurait cru qu'il parlait de Voldemort. Mais Croupton ne pouvait pas être en contact avec lui, si ? Le pauvre homme ne cessait de regarder autour de lui comme s'il cherchait à vérifier que personne n'allait l'attaquer ou que personne ne l'avait suivi.

\- Non.

\- Du côté...Dumbledore ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Avertir...Dumbledore.

\- Si vous me lâchez, je vais aller chercher Dumbledore. Lâchez-moi, Monsieur Croupton, et je le ramène ici.

\- Merci, Wistily, et quand vous aurez fini, j'aimerais bien une tasse de thé. Ma femme et mon fils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, nous devons aller à un concert, ce soir, avec Monsieur et Madame Fudge. Oui, mon fils a obtenu douze BUSE. C'est très satisfaisant, en effet, merci, oui, c'est vrai, je ne vous cache pas que j'en éprouve une certaine fierté. Et maintenant, pourriez-vous m'apporter ce memorandum du ministre de la magie d'Andorre, je pense que je vais avoir le temps de rédiger une réponse...

\- On reste ici avec lui, assura Thalia. Va chercher Dumbledore.

Mieux valait agir vite, vu à quel point le pauvre homme semblait atteint par la folie. Croupton n'avait pas lâché son bras. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit Harry partir, Croupton sembla pris de terreur.

\- Ne...Me...Laissez pas ! Je...Me suis enfui...Il faut...Prévenir...Dumbledore...Ma faute...Entièrement ma faute...Bertha...Morte...Ma faute...Mon fils...Ma faute...Dîtes à Dumbledore...Harry Potter...Le Seigneur des Ténèbres...Plus puissant...Harry Potter...

\- J'irai chercher Dumbledore si vous me lâchez !

Il avait effectivement attrapé le bras de Harry avec son autre main. Krum aida Harry à se défaire de la poigne de l'homme et celui-ci courut vers le château. Krum regarda Harry s'en aller. Croupton lâcha brutalement le bras de Thalia et celle-ci en se retournant, aperçut Krum stupéfixé.

\- Mais que...Marmonna-t-elle en saisissant sa baguette avant de se faire à son tour stupéfixer.

* * *

Rogue avait croisé Maugrey et lui avait raconté ce que Potter leur avait rapporté avant de rattraper le directeur ainsi que le Gryffondor. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Thalia se trouvait avec Croupton et Krum. Et il n'appréciait pas cela. Sachant à quel point la jeune fille pouvait attirer les ennuis...Comme son abruti de père en fait !

\- _Enervatum !_

Thalia se redressa légèrement en regardant autour d'elle d'un air ahuri, cherchant probablement Croupton qui n'était plus là.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda doucement Dumbledore.

\- Je voulais dire quelque chose à Krum. Mais à ce moment, Croupton a lâché mon bras. Quand je me suis retournée, Krum était stupéfixé et après, je crois que ça a été mon tour. Je n'ai eu le temps de ne rien voir et de ne rien faire.

Thalia sursauta quand Karkaroff se mit à crier sur le directeur. Elle regarda ensuite son oncle qui l'inspectait sous toutes les coutures pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait rien de plus.

\- Trahison ! C'est un complot ! Vous et votre ministère de la magie m'avez attiré sous des prétextes fallacieux, Dumbledore ! Cette compétition n'est pas loyale ! D'abord vous vous arrangez pour introduire clandestinement Black et Potter dans le tournoi, bien qu'ils n'aient pas l'âge minimal ! Et maintenant, l'un de vos amis du ministère essaye de mettre mon champion hors d'état de concourir ! Toute cette affaire est entachée de duplicité et de corruption, et vous, Dumbledore, vous, avec vos grands discours sur l'amitié internationale entre sorciers, sur la nécessité de renouer les liens du passé, d'oublier les anciennes différences – voilà ce que je pense de _vous !_

Sous les yeux surpris des personnes présentes, Karkaroff cracha aux pieds de Dumbledore, déclenchant la colère de Hagrid dont Thalia n'avait pas remarqué la présence. Hagrid tempêta et saisit Karkaroff par le col, mais heureusement Dumbledore parvint à le calmer et ainsi à éviter un grave incident international.

\- Tu sembles oublier, Igor, que ma nièce s'est également fait attaquer et qu'il s'avère pourtant que c'est une championne de l'école. Dit froidement Severus.

Karkaroff jeta un regard dédaigneux à Thalia comme pour assurer qu'elle l'avait fait exprès et qu'elle était de mèche avec le directeur. Celle-ci soutint le regard accusateur et se leva, prête à retourner le château pour se reposer après cette journée où pas mal d'événements avaient eu lieux. Severus la raccompagna à la tour des Gryffondors, bien calme, méditant sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Plus tard, cette nuit là, avant de s'endormir, Thalia se dit avec un mauvais pressentiment que Croupton devait être mort...

* * *

 **La troisième tâche demain :)**


	17. La troisième tâche

**Voila la suite, bonne semaine à vous !**

* * *

 **La troisième tâche**

Thalia ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sur l'étrange disparition de Croupton. Elle avait appris avec les années que lorsque l'on se mêlait de ce qui ne nous regardait pas à Poudlard, on finissait par le regretter. La preuve avec Harry depuis le début de sa scolarité. Elle avait donc relégué cette histoire dans un coin de sa tête après en avoir parlé avec les jumeaux.

\- Locomotor Mortis, Stupéfix, Jambencoton, Rictusempra, Tarentallegra...

\- Il me reste à trouver pas mal de sorts défensifs...Soupira Thalia en interrompant Fred. Au fait pourquoi notre célèbre trio vous regarde comme quand ils cherchent à percer une énigme ? Ce n est jamais bon signe quand ils font ça, il y a toujours des ennuis derrière.

\- Oh...Commença Fred, mais George posa la main sur son épaule.

Il n'était pas bon de mentir à Thalia Black. Encore moins quand celle ci vous connaissait par cœur et était soit votre meilleure amie, soit votre petite amie.

\- Tu te rappelles, à la coupe du monde de quidditch, on avait parié avec Verpey ?

Thalia acquiesça, signe qu'elle s'en rappelait.

\- Eh bien, il s'avère que ce sale cancrelat nous as payés en or de farfadet.

\- Il a donc disparu la nuit d'après, termina George. Et comme tu le sais, c'était toutes nos économies pour le magasin qu'on veut ouvrir.

\- Mais vous savez très bien que...

\- On est très touchés Thalia. Mais on ne veut pas que tu nous fasses la charité et Verpey nous _doit_ cet argent. Il n'est pas question qu'il s'en tire ainsi. Bref, nos trois Gryffondors préférés ont entendu une conversation qui prête à confusion et depuis il semblerait qu'ils cherchent à savoir ce qu'on prépare.

\- Mais alors...C'est pour ça qu'il était si fuyant quand il me voyait !

\- Et un mystère de résolu, soupira George. Reste plus qu'à lui faire cracher notre argent.

* * *

Au déjeuner, un hibou posa une lettre devant Harry avant de faire de même devant Thalia. Inutile d'être devin pour deviner que ça venait de Sirius. Les jumeaux se penchèrent pour lire en même temps que la préfète.

 _Thalia,_

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires de te promener dans la forêt avec Krum ? A quoi joues-tu ? Je veux que tu me promettes, par retour de hibou, que tu ne sortiras plus dans le parc avec qui que ce soit la nuit. Il y a quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux à Poudlard. Quelqu'un qui voulait empêcher Croupton de voir Dumbledore et tu n'étais sans doute qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer._

 _Ton nom n'a pas été déposé dans la coupe de feu par hasard. Si quelqu'un a l'intention de te tuer, c'est maintenant ou jamais qu'il agira. Reste toujours près de Fred et George, ne quitte pas la tour de Gryffondor la nuit et prépare-toi très sérieusement à la troisième tâche. Entraîne-toi aux sortilèges de Stupéfixion et de Désarmement. Tu ferais bien d'apprendre également quelques maléfices supplémentaires. En ce qui concerne Croupton, tu ne peux rien faire pour lui. Adopte un profil bas, et prends bien soin de toi. J'attends la lettre dans laquelle tu me promettras de ne plus venir dans le parc la nuit._

 _Sirius._

Thalia et Harry redressèrent la tête et échangèrent un regard. Il semblerait que Sirius leur ait envoyé les mêmes lettres à tous les deux. Il pouvait parler ! Lui affrontait un loup-garou tous les mois dans la forêt interdit quand il était jeune, songea Thalia.

\- Et comment je fais avec mes rondes, pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Et bien ton petit ami sera avec toi, murmura George et elle eut un léger frisson, des baisers au sommet de la tour d'astronomie encore en tête.

* * *

\- Je peux savoir ce que Monsieur Weasley fait avec toi ? Demanda Severus en les croisant un soir.

\- Euh...Il...

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit toute seule dans le château depuis l'épisode Croupton. Sans compter qu'il ne reste qu'une tâche et que c'est une championne. Il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi.

Severus analysa George quelques instants d'un air surpris.

\- Il semblerait en fin de compte que les Weasley sachent utiliser leur cerveau de temps à autre.

Thalia marcha sur le pied de George pour l'empêcher de dire une quelconque ânerie. Severus était peut-être sympa avec elle, mais il ne le serait pas avec lui. Encore moins depuis qu'il était officiellement son petit ami.

\- Rentrez à Gryffondor, Weasley, je me charge de ma nièce.

George acquiesça et laissa Thalia à regrets. Le regard noir de Severus ne quitta son dos que lorsqu'il fut hors de vue.

\- Je vais finir ta ronde avec toi mais Weasley a soulevé un point important. Potter est à l'abri dans la tour mais toi lors de tes rondes il peut t'arriver n'importe quoi. J'en référerais au directeur pour que tu ne sois pas seule à ces moments ou pour que tu ne fasses plus de rondes la nuit, ce qui est techniquement impossible. Où comptiez-vous aller, Weasley et toi ?

\- Nulle part ! Répondit Thalia en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé.

Severus eut un coup au cœur tant elle ressemblait à Catelyn à cet instant. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Connaissant Weasley...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu ne le connais pas ! Moi ça fait cinq ans qu'on vit toute l'année ensembles alors j'en sais plus que toi je pense ! Tu ne connais que le côté farceur et Gryffondor, c'est totalement différent de ce que moi je connais de lui !

\- Je connais les garçons et surtout à cet âge là. J'ai déjà du mettre ta mère en garde contre ces maudits Black au même âge que toi. Et pourtant, Regulus était mon meilleur ami.

Il était rare que Severus parle de Regulus aussi rangea-t-elle sa colère de côté. Elle aurait bien voulu connaître cet oncle.

\- Comment était Regulus ?

\- Eh bien, physiquement il ressemblait beaucoup à ton père, les cheveux un peu moins longs, le regard moins assuré et un peu moins grand. Mais là où ton père brillait, Regulus n'était que son ombre. Je pense que si Sirius était allé à Serpentard ils seraient restés liés. Mais Sirius était un rebelle qui méprisait sa famille et comme Regulus était trop faible pour se rebeller, ils se sont éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Les Rogue et les Black étaient étrangement liés, songea-t-elle. Sa mère épousait un Black. Et son oncle avait été le meilleur ami d'un autre. Severus allait reprendre la parole quand ils croisèrent Karkaroff en compagnie de Montague et Krum. Thalia se rappela de la mise en garde de son père. Krum n'avait été pour rien dans l'histoire de Croupton, il avait lui même été attaqué, d'ailleurs ! Mais elle avait encore les accusations de son directeur en tête, et ça, elle n'appréciait pas ! Quant à Montague...Il la déshabilla du regard, ignorant le regard noir du maître des potions. Viktor adressa un petit sourire à Thalia qui le lui rendit et Karkaroff jeta un regard méprisant à la jeune fille.

\- On se promène, Severus ? Attaqua-t-il, les faisant s'arrêter à leur niveau.

\- Nous ne faisons que le travail de préfet et de professeur. En revanche, on peut se demander ce que le directeur et des élèves des concurrents des champions de Poudlard font aussi tard dans les couloirs.

\- Qu'insinues-tu ? Demanda Karkaroff d'un air menaçant.

\- Rien du tout. Répondit Severus en haussant les épaules. C'est toi qui y vois des insinuations.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, nous avions un entretien avec Dumbledore au sujet du dernier incident et d'un autre survenu lors du bal.

Montague perdit de sa superbe et mitrailla Thalia qui fut sûre qu'il s'agissait du baiser qu'il lui avait volé ainsi que de la bagarre qui en avait découlé.

\- Sur ce, bonne nuit. Dit Severus et ils continuèrent leur route.

Arrivés au portrait de Gryffondor, Severus prit Thalia par les épaules et la fixa dans les yeux.

\- Je te tiens au courant de ce qu'il sera décidé pour tes rondes. En attendant, apprends le maximum de sorts pour la troisième tâche et fais attention à toi.

Thalia acquiesça et rentra dans son dortoir en se disant que c'était la deuxième personne en une semaine qui le lui conseillait. Et que ces deux personnes se détestaient cordialement.

* * *

Chaque fois qu'elle avait du temps, Thalia s'entraînait aux maléfices. Elle avait voulu s'entraîner avec Harry, mais les jumeaux l'en avaient dissuadée. Dans cette compétition, ils restaient adversaires, il ne fallait pas qu'il voie ce dont elle pouvait être capable, ça pourrait lui être préjudiciable. Plus le 24 juin approchait, plus elle stressait. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle s'endorme régulièrement dans la salle commune. Elle se sentit partir contre George alors qu'ils parlaient une fois de plus de Ludo Verpey. Dans son demi sommeil, elle sentit que son petit ami l'installait mieux, prenant sa tête sur ses genoux et égarant sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste tendre et machinal.

\- Pas étonnant qu'elle s'endorme avec les journées qu'elle a. Je sais pas toi, mais j'ai hâte que ce tournoi se termine, dit George. C'est vraiment inquiétant. Et plus on avance, plus j'ai l'impression que ça va mal tourner.

\- Faut espérer que la troisième tâche nous la rendra entière. Tu sais George, si jamais il se passe quelque chose, je compte sur toi pour être là pour elle.

George ne répondit rien et fixa le visage endormi de Thalia sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à son frère. Il savait pertinemment que George prendrait soin d'elle. Mais celui ci sentait une inquiétude grandissante en lui. Il ne croyait pas aux pressentiments et pourtant, il sentait que cette tâche allait être celle de trop. Quelque chose allait se produire. Quelque chose qui allait changer leur monde à jamais. Pour se rassurer, il égara encore un peu sa main dans les cheveux noirs et fin de Thalia. Pour oublier un peu ses sentiments, et le fait que si il la poussait tant à travailler ses sorts pour la troisième tâche, c'était à cause de cette inquiétude.

* * *

Dans les cachots, quelqu'un d'autre était inquiet. Quelqu'un qui souleva sa manche et étouffa un cri de surprise, incapable de croire à ce qu'il voyait. Et pourtant, Rogue ne pouvait se leurrer. La marque des ténèbres sur son bras « revivait ». De blanc pâle, elle était passée à gris. Certes, on était loin du noir tranchant de l'époque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais cela restait inquiétant. Et il se prit à s'inquiéter du sort de Thalia. Et de Potter. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Si il avait pu en parler avec Lucius, il l'aurait fait. Mais il savait quelle était son allégeance, et Lucius, au contraire devait se réjouir que la marque soit de retour.

* * *

Un autre homme regardait son bras avec ébahissement. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait le croire. IL n'était pas totalement de retour. Mais ce serait dans les prochains jours, il en était certain. Le chaos serait de retour. Et il devrait continuer à rester caché encore. Parce que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas mort...Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau et de celle de son sauveur...Il pria pour que Potter encore une fois parvienne à défaire le Lord Noir. Avant que la destinée ne s'enclenche pour la dernière des Black.

* * *

Le 24 juin arriva finalement. Lorsque le réveil sonna, Thalia resta de longues minutes à fixer le plafond rouge de son lit à baldaquin, le cœur battant. Ce soir, enfin ce tournoi s'achèverait et elle serait en paix. Toute cette histoire serait derrière elle et elle pourrait reprendre sa petite vie bien tranquille d'auparavant. Elle se motiva et se prépara pour rejoindre les jumeaux au déjeuner. Ceux-ci préparèrent son assiette et elle les regarda d'un air dubitatif.

\- Vous me prenez pour un ogre ?

\- Tu dois prendre des forces, c'est tout !

Avec un soupir, elle croisa le regard de son oncle qui l'enjoignit également à manger. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta alors que le courrier arrivait. Un petit parchemin avec une empreinte boueuse de chien lui parvint. Probablement la façon de Sirius de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Elle replia précieusement le parchemin et le rangea dans son sac, touchée par cette attention. Le professeur McGonagall s'était arrêtée devant Harry et alla s'arrêter au niveau de Thalia.

\- Black, les champions doivent se réunir dans la salle du fond juste après le petit déjeuner.

La préfète fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les familles des champions sont invitées à assister à la dernière tâche. Il s'agit simplement de leur dire bonjour.

Une fois son message délivré, le professeur retourna finir son propre petit déjeuner.

\- Les Malefoy seraient venus ici ? S'étonna Fred.

\- Tu sais, nos liens se sont resserrés, murmura Thalia. Et puis il y a la question du paraître.

Elle finit son petit déjeuner, embrassa rapidement George et suivit Fleur, Viktor et Cédric. Elle aperçut les parents Weasley, probablement venus pour Harry et leur fit un sourire. Elle n'osa pas aller leur faire une étreinte, Lucius et Narcissa étant présents et semblant l'attendre. Molly fit un signe de tête entendu et Arthur un sourire crispé. Bill lui adressa un énorme sourire sans voir que Fleur semblait vouloir attirer son attention.

Elle parvint enfin au niveau de ses tuteurs. Narcissa la fixait avec un air maternel pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Elle semblait réellement inquiète pour elle. Lucius posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis fier de ce que tu as accompli cette année. Tu es prête pour ce soir ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce pour passer la journée ensembles et profiter du parc ensoleillé.

\- Je suppose, dit-elle en se remémorant rapidement sa liste de sorts et maléfices.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la table des Gryffondors, Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un reniflement méprisant envers George qui soutint son regard avec un sourire farceur et un clin d'oeil pour Thalia qui se retint de rire. Lucius ne dit rien pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près du lac.

\- C'est du sérieux avec ce Weasley ?

\- Je pense.

\- Tu penses ?

Lucius avait haussé un sourcil avec sérieux.

\- Eh bien, je suis un peu jeune pour envisager finir ma vie avec lui. Mais...Je suis bien. Il veille à mon bien être et me protège. Il ne me met pas la pression alors que je ne lui accorde pas le temps nécessaire à une telle relation. Alors je pense que pour notre âge, c'est du sérieux, oui.

Lucius se détendit.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que puisque même Severus n'y émet pas d'objections, je ne pourrais pas y faire grand chose pas vrai ?

Thalia le fixa avec étonnement.

\- Tu approuves ?

\- Si je n'approuvais pas, je sais pertinemment que cela ne te donnerait que plus envie d'avoir cette relation. Tu ressembles à ton père à n'en faire qu'à ta tête, je ne peux rien y faire.

Surprenant Lucius, Thalia le serra un bref instant contre elle et murmura « Merci ». Le noble sorcier toussota d'un air gêné alors que Narcissa avait les yeux pétillants, malgré son masque froid toujours présent. Ils passèrent la matinée à se promener dans le parc, ses deux tuteurs lui racontant quelques anecdotes sur sa mère et son oncle, se refusant à parler de Sirius, même si cela semblait démanger Narcissa.

\- Nous allons manger avec Drago si ça ne te dérange pas. Profites-en pour passer du temps avec ton petit ami. Dit Lucius alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la grande salle.

Thalia eut un grand sourire et s'installa avec les Weasley. Bill lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- C'est donc toi la merveilleuse petite amie de mon farceur de frère !

Thalia lui lança un regard noir en remettant ses cheveux en place.

\- Hey, je suis aussi une farceuse ! Je suis la fille d'un maraudeur ! Se rengorgea-t-elle et il éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

George embrassa les cheveux que son frère avait ébouriffés et prit la main de Thalia, la caressant pour la détendre. Il semblait avoir remarqué que plus la journée avançait, plus le stress montait pour elle. Molly s'offusqua pour la forme mais Arthur les fixait d'un air attendri.

A la table des Serpentards, Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux du regard et du sourire que Thalia adressait aux parents Weasley. Il observa comment George se comportait avec elle et cela lui rappela Sirius et Catelyn inversés. George semblait aussi doux que Catelyn, alors que Thalia avait le comportement emporté de son père. Le garçon semblait ressentir le moindre changement d'émotions de Thalia et réagissait en conséquence. Au moins Lucius n'aurait-il pas à s'inquiéter de la tournure que pouvait prendre leur relation. Il semblerait qu'elle n'en soit qu'au début et que le Weasley ne brusquerait pas Thalia. Le repas s'acheva et ils rejoignirent à nouveau Thalia se contentant d'aller s'installer sous un arbre près du lac. Plus la journée passait et moins Thalia parlait. Lucius lui fit réciter la liste de sorts qu'elle comptait utiliser et parut satisfait. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la grande salle, Ludo Verpey et Cornelius Fudge étaient présents. Cornelius vint saluer les Malefoy en grande pompe, souhaitant bonne chance à Thalia. Encore une fois, Verpey l'évita.

\- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, commença Dumbledore. Dans cinq minutes, je vous demanderai de vous rendre au terrain de quidditch pour assister à la troisième et dernière tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Les champions sont priés de suivre Monsieur Verpey qui les accompagnera sur place.

Blanche Thalia se leva, suivie de Harry que les Gryffondors acclamèrent. Narcissa serra très brièvement Thalia contre elle et Lucius posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Fais attention à toi, les choses vont changer.

Severus lui fit un signe de tête encourageant, George et Fred levèrent le pouce et elle suivit les autres, oubliant qu'elle voulait demander à Verpey pourquoi il arnaquait ses amis. Elle ne fit pas attention à la conversation qu'il eut avec Harry se laissant porter par les événements. Ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain de quidditch. Hagrid, Maugrey, Flitwick et McGonagall arrivèrent, arborant de grandes et lumineuses étoiles rouges sur leurs chapeaux à part Hagrid qui les portait dans le dos.

\- Nous allons patrouiller autour du labyrinthe, expliqua McGonagall. Si vous vous trouvez en difficulté et que vous souhaitez être secouru, envoyez des étincelles rouges en l'air et l'un d'entre nous viendra vous chercher. Compris ?

Ils approuvèrent tous, incapables de parler.

\- Alors, allez-y, dit Verpey aux professeurs.

\- Bonne chance, Harry, Thalia, murmura Hagrid en partant.

\- Sonorus, marmonna Verpey en pointant sa gorge.

Sa voix magiquement amplifiée retentit dans le stade.

\- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents ! A la première place ex aequo, avec quatre-vingt-cinq points chacun : Monsieur Cédric Diggory et Monsieur Harry Potter de l'école Poudlard ! A la troisième place avec quatre-vingt points : Monsieur Viktor Krum de l'institut Durmstrang ! A la quatrième place, la troisième championne de Poudlard : Miss Thalia Black ! Et enfin, à la cinquième place : Miss Fleur Delacour de l'académie Beauxbâtons !

Les applaudissements explosaient de partout.

\- Attention...A mon signal, Harry et Cédric ! Trois...Deux...Un...

Verpey lança chaque champion cette manière. Thalia regarda une dernière fois en arrière, serrant sa baguette dans sa poche. Ca y était ! Déterminée elle alla vers la droite. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle n'avait rien rencontré de particulier à son plus grand soulagement. Et puis, elle passa dans une brume épaisse qui lui embrouilla les idées. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans un tel endroit et leva sa baguette pour lancer des étincelles rouges et sortir de ce sinistre labyrinthe. Un brusque cri l'en empêcha. Fleur...Ses idées se remirent en place et elle vit des étincelles rouges vers le nord. Fleur abandonnait donc. Elle se dirigea vers ce qu'elle espérait être le centre du labyrinthe. Un cul de sac l'en empêcha et elle revint sur ses pas. Elle prit sur la droite, sentant une odeur de brûlé. Elle retint un cri en apercevant un de ces horribles Scroutt à Pétard qu'Hagrid élevait.

\- Aguamenti ! Lança-t-elle sur la bête avant de réaliser que le sort allait l'énerver.

Effectivement, en une explosion, il se propulsa vers elle. Elle courut brièvement dans l'autre sens pour l'éviter et tourna à gauche. Etrangement, il ne la suivit pas et elle en soupira de soulagement. Elle comprit ensuite pourquoi en voyant un sphinx face à elle. La femme lion ouvrit la bouche :

\- Trois poissons sont dans un seau. L'un meurt. Combien en reste-t-il ?

Thalia faillit ouvrit la bouche pour répondre deux, mais ce serait beaucoup trop simple. Et puis, son regard s'illumina.

\- Trois, parce que même si il est mort, il est resté dans le seau.

Le sphinx inclina la tête et la laissa passer. Elle prit tout droit, vers l'endroit où il semblait y avoir le plus de bruit. Elle aperçut Viktor Krum et l'évita, il semblait déterminé, le regard froid. Il ne sembla pas la voir et elle prit à l'opposé pour ne pas retomber sur lui. Il y eut des tremblements comme si une gigantesque créature était à l'oeuvre. Elle espéra ne pas tomber sur elle. Elle retomba sur un scroutt à pétard et se rappela de quel sort utiliser sur eux.

\- Impedimenta !

La créature vola plus loin et Thalia ne chercha pas et courut pour la semer. Désorienté, le scroutt ne la retrouverait pas tout de suite. Et puis, soudain, face à elle une énorme acromentule. Qui tenait Harry entre ses deux pattes avant.

\- Stupéfix ! Lança-t-elle, oubliant que le temps de cette épreuve,Harry était encore et toujours un ennemi.

\- Expelliarmus ! Lança Harry, le sort de Thalia ne faisant aucun effet.

– Stupéfix ! Lança Cédric.

L'araignée lâcha Harry qui fit une chute de quatre mètres de hauteur.

\- Harry, ça va ? Elle n'est pas tombée sur toi ? Demanda Cédric alors que Thalia et lui couraient vers lui pour voir comment il allait.

\- Non.

\- Episkey, lança Thalia, arrêtant l'écoulement de sang de sa jambe.

Cédric aida le Gryffondor à se relever. A deux mètres d'eux, le trophée scintillait.

\- Prenez-le, souffla Harry. Allez-y, prenez-le, vous êtes tout près.

Cédric et Thalia échangèrent un regard.

\- Prends-le, toi. Dit Cédric. C'est toi qui dois gagner. Tu as sauvé ma peau deux fois dans ce labyrinthe.

Thalia leur demanderait de leur expliquer cette histoire plus tard.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche répondit Harry d'un air agacé. Celui qui atteint le trophée avant les autres remporte la victoire. Je vous garantis que je suis incapable de gagner une course dans l'état où est ma jambe.

\- Non. Dit Cédric.

\- Cesse de faire le chevalier noble et généreux. Battez-vous, que l'un de vous prenne ce trophée qu'on puisse enfin sortir d'ici.

Cédric regarda Thalia qui acquiesça. Ils avaient la même idée.

\- C'est toi qui m'as prévenu pour les dragons, reprit Cédric. J'aurais été éliminé dès la première tâche si tu ne m'avais rien dit.

\- Moi aussi j'ai été aidé. Et toi, tu m'as aidé pour l'oeuf on est quittes.

\- Pour l'oeuf, moi aussi on m'a aidé.

\- On est quittes quand même.

\- Tu aurais mérité plus de points pour la deuxième tâche, s'obstina Cédric. Tu es resté sur place pour libérer tous les prisonniers. J'aurais dû faire la même chose.

\- J'ai été le seul suffisamment idiot pour prendre cette chanson au sérieux ! Allez-y, ce trophée est à vous !

Cédric fit ce que Thalia allait faire : il enjamba l'araignée, saisit le trophée et l'amena vers Harry.

\- Vas-y, et Thalia acquiesça.

\- Tous les trois, dit soudain Harry.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Thalia et Cédric d'un même ensemble.

\- On prend le trophée tous les trois en même temps. Ca restera une victoire de Poudlard.

\- Tu...Tu crois ? Hésita encore Cédric.

\- Oui. On le prend ensembles.

\- Tu as raison. Venez.

Les trois élèves de Poudlard se rapprochèrent.

\- A trois d'accord ? Dit Harry. Un...Deux...Trois...

Ils touchèrent le trophée et la sensation désagréable d'un portoloin se fit ressentir.

* * *

 **A demain pour le retour de notre mage noir :) Désolée de vous laisser sur ce suspens ^^**


	18. Le mangemort le plus fidèle

**Coucou ! Voila la suite ! Je viens de finir le 33ème chapitre, je pense que la fic en comptera entre 40 et 50^^**

* * *

 **Le mangemort le plus fidèle**

Les trois élèves atterrirent brutalement sur le sol. Thalia aida Harry à se relever et regarda autour d'eux avec un frisson. Ils se trouvaient dans un cimetière. C'était quoi ce délire ? Elle fixa le trophée au sol. Un portoloin...C'était une épreuve cachée ? Mais quelque chose lui dit que non. C'était beaucoup trop glauque, trop sinistre, trop... _Mortel._ A côté d'elle, les deux garçons cherchaient à définir ce qui se passait et où ils se trouvaient.

Ils tirèrent tous en même temps leur baguette magique en voyant quelqu'un arriver. Quelqu'un d'encapuchonné qui portait quelque chose dans les bras. A cet instant, Harry tomba au sol en se tenant le front. Le front. Sa cicatrice. De ce qu'elle savait, les seules fois où sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, c'était quand... _Quand Voldemort était dans les parages._ Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'Harry pour l'aider une fois de plus à se relever.

\- Tue l'autre !

Thalia redressa la tête et vit clairement l'homme encapuchonné sortir sa baguette.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon vert fusa vers Cédric et il tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. _Mort._ Un hurlement de terreur résonna dans le cimetière et elle mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte que c'était elle qui hurlait, à genoux au sol alors qu'Harry rouvrait les yeux. Elle ne se rendit pas plus compte des larmes dévalant ses joues dans une course folle. Elle n'était pas proche de Cédric, mais sa mort la touchait. Il avait été un camarade, ils avaient décidé de gagner ensembles ! Et elle se rendait compte maintenant que le plus âgé des trois étudiants était mort en une fraction de seconde. Le meurtrier se saisit de Harry et l'attacha à une statue. Lorsque le survivant se débattit, l'homme le frappa et Thalia eut le temps de voir qu'il manquait un doigt à cette main.

Elle se releva aussitôt et sauta sur le dos de l'homme, oubliant qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle possédait une baguette. D'une torsion de l'épaule, Queudver la fit tomber au sol et termina d'attacher Harry le temps qu'elle se relève. La préfète revint à la charge, toute rage dehors. Non content d'avoir trahi les parents d'Harry et fait accuser son père à sa place, il avait également tué Cédric ! Encore une fois elle voulut lui sauter dessus. Mais Queudver lui lança un coup de pied qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se cogna la tête contre une pierre tombale et resta sonnée quelques instants. Suffisamment pour permettre à Queudver de la désarmer et de l'attacher non loin d'Harry.

\- Dépêche-toi, dit la chose que Queudver avait déposée avant d'attacher Harry.

\- C'est prêt, Maître.

Cette chose...Si Queudver l'appelait Maître, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Voldemort. C'était lui. Et la potion que Pettigrow s'acharnait à finir devait viser à le rendre vivant. Thalia lutta pour se libérer, mais des liens magiques ne pouvaient se défaire que magiquement...Pettigrow mit la chose qui était Voldemort dans le chaudron.

\- Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !

De la tombe sur laquelle Harry était attaché, un os en sortit qui atterrit dans le chaudron. Pettigrow sortit ensuite un poignard et releva sa manche.

\- Que la chair du serviteur donnée vo-volontairement fasse revivre son maître !

Thalia voulut fermer les yeux mais elle fut incapable de ne pas voir Queudver se trancher la main et le sang jaillir. L'animagus s'effondra au sol en serrant son moignon contre lui. Il mit quelques minutes puis se releva et se dirigea vers Harry, son couteau en main.

\- Que le s-sang de l'ennemi pris par la force...Ressuscite celui qui le combat.

Thalia se débattit avec la force du désespoir, mais Pettigrow entailla Harry, récoltant le sang qui coulait pour l'ajouter à la potion. Il bifurqua ensuite vers elle et lança un sort de découpe mal ajusté. La moitié de ses cheveux fut raccourcie jusqu'aux épaules, qu'il préleva et ajouta également. Il ramassa la baguette de la jeune fille et la cassa en deux avant de l'ajouter à son tour sous les yeux écarquillés de celle ci.

\- Que les cheveux et la puissance magique de la fille descendante de deux ennemis fassent revenir à la vie son futur maître !

Le chaudron bouillonnait de plus en plus, alors que Thalia bloquait sur ce qu'il avait dit. Un écran de fumée bloqua la vue et les deux Gryffondors prièrent que la chose se fut noyée. La fumée s'évapora et un homme grand et squelettique en sortit. Queudver le recouvrit d'une cape avant de retomber au sol en serrant son absence de main contre lui. L'homme tourna ensuite la tête vers eux. Plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents...Lord Voldemort venait de renaître et se planta devant eux avec un sourire glacial.

* * *

Severus se tint le bras gauche. Non...Pas maintenant ! Blafard, il ne put cependant que se rendre à l'évidence, le fait que la marque le brûlait, ne signifiait qu'une chose : le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et la coïncidence était trop forte pour être ignorée. Pile le soir de la troisième tâche qui clôturait ce tournoi où Thalia et Harry participaient. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas pénétrer l'école. Il aperçut du coin de l'oeil Lucius quitter discrètement les gradins. Lui allait transplaner pour se rendre auprès du maître quand celui-ci les appellerait pour de bon.

* * *

Lorsque la marque le brûla, l'ancien mangemort grimaça. Non, non, non...Thalia et Potter...Ca ne se pouvait ! Il fallait que Potter le terrasse ! Peu importe les risques pour sa propre vie, il allait falloir qu'il se débrouille pour expliquer à Potter comment détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et la dernière des Black ne réaliserait alors pas sa propre prophétie. Il fallait l'éviter !

* * *

Du côté des Gryffondors, Voldemort les fixait avec ce sourire glacial et Harry semblait être au martyr avec sa cicatrice. Le Lord Noir se rapprocha et fixa la coupe étrange de Thalia.

\- Thalia Black, enfin nous nous rencontrons. Excuse ce cher Queudver pour la coupe dont il t'a affublée, mais tes cheveux étaient nécessaires pour mon grand retour. Il paraît que tu as hérité des talents de ta mère et de ton oncle pour les potions ? Ta mère a toujours refusé de me rejoindre mais peut-être suivras-tu les traces de ton oncle ?

Le mage noir eut un demi sourire face à l'air farouche de Thalia. Elle y viendrait tout de même, il le savait. Il caressa la courbe de sa joue avec un de ses doigts longs et fins.

\- Je pourrais te refaire une baguette, susurra-t-il, ses yeux rouges dans les siens, apeurés mais néanmoins déterminés.

\- Maître...Maître...Vous aviez promis...Vous aviez promis...Se lamenta Queudver.

\- Tends ton bras ! Dit Voldemort.

\- Oh, Maître...Merci, Maître...

Le mage noir, dans un rire lui dit de tendre l'autre bras. La marque des ténèbres se détachait sur la peau pâle du serviteur.

\- Elle est de retour...Ils l'auront tous remarquée...Maintenant nous allons voir...Nous allons savoir...

Et sur ces paroles, il appuya sur la marque, causant un long gémissement à Pettigrow.

\- Combien auront le courage de revenir lorsqu'ils la sentiront ? Et combien seront assez sots pour rester à l'écart ?

Sans penser à sa propre situation, Thalia eut peur pour son oncle et son tuteur. S'ils ne venaient pas...Mais s'ils venaient...

\- Harry Potter, tu te tiens sur les restes de mon père. C'était un moldu et un imbécile...Très semblable à ta chère mère. Mais tous deux ont eu leur utilité, n'est-ce pas ? Ta mère est morte pour te protéger quand tu étais enfant...Et moi, j'ai tué mon père. Mais regarde comme il m'a été utile dans la mort...

Voldemort raconta alors l'histoire de sa famille. Thalia n'était pas attentive, se rendant compte des bruissements et des personnes qui arrivaient. Les fidèles de Voldemort. Chacun s'agenouilla et embrassa sa robe. Thalia reconnut sans mal Lucius, dont la chevelure blonde tombait dans le dos. Severus était quant à lui absent, ou du moins elle ne le reconnut pas.

\- Soyez les bienvenus, Mangemorts ! Treize ans...Treize ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Pourtant, vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si nous nous étions quittés hier...Cela signifie que nous sommes toujours unis sous la marque des ténèbres ! Mais est-ce bien sûr ? Je sens les effluves de la culpabilité. Une terrible culpabilité qui empeste l'atmosphère. Je vous vois en parfaite santé, avec des pouvoirs intacts -vous avez été si prompts à transplaner ! - et je me demande...Comment se fait-il que tous ces sorciers ne soient jamais venus au secours de leur maître à qui ils avaient juré une fidélité éternelle ?

Voldemort continua de monologuer et il était évident qu'il cherchait à voir qui lui était fidèle, il cherchait à créer le malaise parmi eux. Plusieurs mangemorts demandèrent à être pardonnés et chaque fois, le Lord Noir leur infligea le Doloris. Les entendre hurler était une véritable torture et Thalia aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles lorsque vint le tour de Lucius. Et pourtant, il y a quelques années elle aurait pris ça pour un revanche par rapport aux Doloris qu'il lui avait infligés.

\- Je veux que vous me rendiez treize ans avant de vous pardonner. Queudver, ici présent, a déjà payé une partie de sa dette, n'est-ce pas, Queudver ? Tu es revenu vers moi non par loyauté, mais par crainte de tes anciens amis. Tu as mérité cette souffrance, Queudver. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Maître. S'il vous plaît, Maître...S'il vous plaît...

\- Mais tu m'as aidé à retrouver mon corps. Bien que tu sois une canaille et un traître, tu m'as aidé...Et Lord Voldemort récompense ceux qui l'aident...

Il fit apparaître une main d'argent qui alla se greffer au moignon sanglant. Voldemort s'en prit ensuite à Lucius, lui reprochant son absence de recherches à son encontre.

\- Mais tu as élevé l'un des éléments qui a permis ma résurrection, donc je ne peux t'en vouloir.

Les regards se tournèrent brièvement vers Thalia, seul Lucius ne la regarda pas. Voldemort fit l'inventaire de chaque mangemort, même des absents. Il arriva à la fin du cercle.

\- Ici, il manque six mangemorts...Trois sont morts à mon service. Un autre a été trop lâche pour revenir...Un autre m'a quitté définitivement...Il sera tué bien entendu...

Il fixa Thalia en disant cela et son cœur chuta. Son oncle, il parlait de son oncle ! Elle ne voulait pas perdre Severus, elle ne le supporterait pas !

\- Quant au dernier, il reste mon plus fidèle serviteur et travaille déjà pour moi. Ce fidèle serviteur se trouve à Poudlard et c'est grâce à ses efforts que nos jeunes amis sont arrivés ce soir...

L'attention fut a nouveau sur eux. Voldemort raconta alors comment il avait repris vie. Il raconta la façon dont Harry l'avait défait, le sacrifice de sa mère, les nombreuses fois où il l'avait affronté et n'en était ressorti gagnant que grâce à la chance. La façon dont Queudver l'avait retrouvé, comment il était tombé sur Bertha Jorkins et celle-ci lui avait révélé que le tournoi des trois sorciers se déroulerait à Poudlard. Comment elle avait révélé qu'un mangemort serait on ne peut plus heureux de l'aider si elle le contactait. Comment il l'avait tuée ensuite. Il expliqua la potion qu'il avait utilisée pour revenir à la vie, nécessitant plusieurs ingrédients cruciaux. Comment il avait désormais un lien de sang avec Harry. Et comment son fidèle mangemort s'était arrangé pour que Thalia et Harry participent au tournoi et en sortent vainqueurs.

Du début à la fin, ils avaient été manipulés. Ils auraient du s'arranger pour perdre. Cédric ne serait pas mort et Voldemort serait encore cette chose répugnante. Elle sursauta quand le Lord Noir lança le Doloris à Harry.

\- HARRY ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de hurler et avec un sourire sadique, Voldemort se tourna vers elle.

\- La présence de Thalia Black doit également vous surprendre, son ingrédient n'étant pas vital dans la potion. Ses cheveux ont servi à me fortifier et sa baguette magique à me rendre ma puissance. Mais plus encore, vous savez à quel point sa mère et son oncle étaient doués en potions. Vous savez donc qu'elle a hérité de ce talent, si ce n'est qu'elle est plus douée. Je veux qu'elle nous rejoigne. Comme vous vous en doutez, elle ressemble bien trop à son père...Mais je saurais la faire plier.

Il arrêta la torture d'Harry et reprit la parole.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant à quel point il était insensé d'imaginer que ce garçon puisse jamais l'emporter sur moi. Que personne ne s'y trompe : seule la chance a permis à Harry Potter de m'échapper. Et je vais faire la démonstration de mon pouvoir sur lui en le tuant ici même, sous vos yeux. Cette fois, Dumbledore ne pourra pas l'aider et sa mère ne sera pas là pour mourir à sa place. Mais je vais quand même lui donner sa chance. Il aura le droit de combattre et vous saurez alors lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. Je suis magnanime, Thalia Black va pouvoir l'aider. Détache-les, Queudver et rends sa baguette à Harry. Veux-tu bien prêter ta baguette à ta protégée, Lucius ?

Les deux mangemorts obéirent. Voldemort exigea qu'ils s'inclinent comme lors de vrais duels, et les y força grâce à la magie.

\- Très bien. Maintenant, affronte-moi comme un homme, Harry...Droit et fier comme est mort ton père...

Il frappa Harry du Doloris puis Thalia et leurs hurlements résonnèrent. Le Doloris de Lucius ou de Montague n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Des larmes de douleur coulaient de ses joues, elle sentait ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, elle allait devenir folle, c'était sûr...

\- Tu ne l'as pas habituée, Lucius ?

\- Bien sûr que si, Maître, mais je n'égale pas votre puissance.

Thalia sut déceler le mensonge dans sa voix. Il le lui avait lancé. Mais il n'y avait pas mis toute sa puissance. Toutes ces années à le détester...La jeune fille roula sur le côté lorsque le sort cessa et aperçut Harry se dissimuler derrière les pierres tombales. Elle n'eut pas cette chance et de toute façon se voyait mal utiliser la baguette de Lucius. Elle ne sentait pas la montée de pouvoir habituelle. Voldemort s'était de toute manière désintéressé d'elle, focalisé sur Harry. Elle croisa brièvement le regard gris inquiet de Lucius. Elle hocha brièvement la tête, elle allait bien. Et elle comprenait maintenant les avertissements qu'il lui avait lancés. Harry se lança à corps perdu dans le duel et une chose étrange se passa : les baguettes de Voldemort et lui se connectèrent. Thalia rampa et se remit sur pieds, voyant le trophée luire. C'était la solution. Reprendre le portoloin. Mais il faudrait pour cela qu'elle se rapproche d'Harry et qu'elle agisse le plus rapidement possible. Son attention fut distraite par le corps de Cédric qui sortait de la baguette de Voldemort sous forme grise, comme un fantôme. Un vieil homme suivit. Puis celle qui devait être Bertha Jorkins. Et ensuite...Lily Potter. James Potter. Ils parlèrent à Harry. Puis se tournèrent vers Thalia et acquiescèrent. Harry brisa le lien qui les reliait et courut vers le corps de Cédric. Thalia se chargea de stupéfixer les mangemorts qui le poursuivaient.

\- Ecartez-vous ! Je vais le tuer ! Il est à moi ! Hurlait Voldemort.

Une fois que Harry eut saisi Cédric, Thalia cria :

\- Accio !

Elle prit la main d'Harry, lâcha la baguette de Lucius et saisit le trophée, disparaissant du cimetière pour réapparaître à Poudlard.

* * *

George se mit à applaudir avec les autres en voyant Thalia apparaître avec Harry et Cédric. Et puis, il y eut un hurlement et il se rendit compte de l'état d'Harry, des cheveux à moitiés coupés de Thalia, des larmes sur son visage et de Cédric, les yeux fixes, qui ne bougeait pas. Par Merlin, que s'était-il passé ? Il joua des coudes pour essayer de rejoindre sa petite amie. A ce moment, le cri déchirant des parents de Cédric retentirent.

\- Cédric est mort !

Cette phrase lancinante résonnait de tous côtés. George n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir Maugrey emmener Harry et Thalia. Sans doute à l'infirmerie. Il se rua alors vers cette partie du château. Mais quand il y parvint, nulle trace de Harry, Thalia et encore moins de Maugrey...

* * *

Thalia s'était laissée porter. Elle avait suivi Maugrey sans réfléchir. Il les avait conduits à son bureau et elle était encore trop choquée par les événements pour prendre garde à la manière étrange dont il agissait. Il ne cessait de poser des questions, auxquelles Harry répondit, elle restant muette. Et puis, elle se redressa brusquement. Alors qu'Harry expliquait exactement ce que Voldemort leur avait pris, elle se leva en criant.

\- Il y a un mangemort à Poudlard ! C'est lui qui as mis notre nom, lui qui nous as fait gagner !

\- Je sais qui c'est, dit Maugrey. C'est moi.

\- Vous êtes auror, vous ne pouvez pas...Commença Thalia avec horreur.

\- Oh si, je le peux. C'est moi ai mis vos noms dans la coupe de feu en faisant croire que vous veniez d'une autre école. Moi qui ai incité Hagrid à vous montrer les dragons. Moi qui vous ai aidé à découvrir le moyen de vaincre les dragons. Moi qui ai glissé ces livres de métamorphose pour que tu les trouves. Moi qui t'ai conseillé d'utiliser un balai. Moi qui ai glissé à Rogue qu'il pouvait te donner un coup de main pour la deuxième tâche. Qui ai dit à cet elfe de t'aider, Potter. Moi qui vous ai guidés dans le labyrinthe, qui ai mis Delacour hors course et qui ai ensorcelé Krum. Moi qui ai mis hors d'état de nuire les scroutts qui te poursuivaient. Tout ça, c'était mon œuvre.

Il continua durant quelques minutes à vanter ses exploits et Thalia le fixait, incapable d'y croire. Le grand auror, celui qui détenait le record des mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban...Il ne pouvait pas...Il semblait pris de crise de démence, pointant sa baguette sur eux.

\- Il n'a pas réussi à te tuer, Potter. Et il te convoite, Black. Imaginez mon triomphe si je tue Harry Potter et si je lui ramène Thalia Black sur un plateau d'argent ? Imaginez ma gloire face à tous ces autres verres de ter qui rampent à ses pieds mais qui ne lui ont jamais été aussi fidèles que je ne le suis ? Je serai acclamé en héros !

Il saisit le poignet de Thalia et serra à faire hurler malgré ses tentatives de fuite, sa baguette pointée sur le survivant. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans le cimetière ! Elle ne voulait pas rejoindre les mangemorts. Elle se débattit encore et il resserra sa prise. Sans baguette, elle ne pouvait pas gagner. Et puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue qui stupéfixèrent Maugrey. Thalia se tint le poignet, devenu rouge vif. Severus fit l'inventaire de ses blessures avant que Dumbledore ne l'envoie chercher du Véritasérum. Une fois Severus revenu, Dumbledore administra la potion à Maugrey. Qui avoua être Barty Croupton Junior. Severus posa les mains sur les épaules de sa nièce, les mains tremblantes.

Croupton Junior raconta comment grâce à sa mère il s'était évadé d'Azkaban. Comment son père l'avait gardé sous contrôle toutes ces années grâce à l'Impérium. Comment il avait échappé à son contrôle lors de la coupe de monde, avait volé la baguette d'Harry et avait fait apparaître la marque des ténèbres. Comment il avait stupéfixé Thalia et Krum à l'orée de la forêt interdite et avait tué son père, pour l'empêcher de parler du plan de Voldemort qui le maintenait prisonnier depuis que Queudver l'avait amené chez les Croupton. Comment il avait ensorcelé la coupe de feu et le trophée juste avant de le placer dans le labyrinthe, et s'était débrouillé pour que Thalia et Harry gagnent.

\- Je savais que le noble esprit des Gryffondors leur ferait prendre la coupe ensembles et je ne m'y suis pas trompé.

Dumbledore prit congé, emmenant Thalia et Harry avec lui, Severus sur les talons. Celui-ci voulait le fin mot de l'histoire et il s'inquiétait de l'état d'apathie dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle n'avait effectivement pas prononcé un mot. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Sirius s'y trouvait à la grande surprise des deux élèves et de Rogue. Dumbledore expliqua brièvement à Severus que Sirius était innocent. Severus et Sirius firent asseoir Thalia et Harry sans se regarder avec haine. Ils devaient d'abord faire la lumière sur tout ça. Encore une fois, ce fut Harry qui se chargea d'expliquer, Thalia mettant la tête dans ses mains. Sirius la serra contre lui, ayant deviné qu'elle pleurait et le maître des potions lui massa les épaules.

\- Et il a coupé une partie des cheveux de Thalia et a cassé sa baguette.

\- Il a dit que c'était pour le fortifier et retrouver sa puissance, murmura la jeune fille, la voix rauque. Il...Il m'a proposé de le rejoindre. Il a dit que j'étais encore plus douée que ma mère et mon oncle et qu'il me voulait dans ses rangs. Il veut tuer Severus...Il a insisté pour qu'on se batte en duel.

Harry parla des espèces de fantômes sortis de la baguette de Voldemort, de la manière dont ils avaient fui et puis de Maugrey qui voulait le tuer et amener Thalia encore une fois à Voldemort. Sirius reprit sa forme de chien pour les accompagner à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh les soigna.

\- Je vais devoir couper le reste de tes cheveux dit l'infirmière.

Thalia haussa les épaules. Elle tenait à ses cheveux mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Après les soins prodigués, elle s'endormit comme une masse grâce à la potion sans rêves, rassurée par la présence de Patmol et de Severus.

* * *

Pour être réveillée par des éclats de voix. Fudge ne semblait pas croire ce que disait Dumbledore.

\- Deux élèves racontent pourtant la même chose, cria Rogue, et vous ne les croyez pas ? Vous croyez que cette marque a toujours été aussi noire ?

Voyant que Thalia et Harry étaient réveillés, Fudge les fixa d'un air méprisant et lança une bourse sur les genoux d'Harry.

\- Votre prix. Mille gallions à vous partager. Félicitations, dit-il froidement avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

\- Il ne nous croit pas ? S'affola Thalia. Il ne croit pas qu'il est revenu ? Il croit que je me suis amusée à casser ma baguette toute seule et à me faire une telle coupe ? Il croit qu'on aurait inventé la mort de Cédric ?

Sa voix partait dans les aigus, elle en devenait hystérique. Les Weasley étaient présents, et malgré Rogue, George alla prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Au même moment, Dumbledore demanda à Severus de faire quelque chose, mais Thalia ne comprit pas de quoi il s'agissait. Seulement que son oncle lui adressa un regard encourageant, plus pâle que jamais, et quitta l'infirmerie en se tenant le bras, raide comme un piquet. Pomfresh amena une nouvelle potion calmante et elle s'endormit dans les bras de George à qui on laissa passer la nuit avec elle sans lui demander de partir.

* * *

Les jours suivants, elle les passa dans le brouillard. Le discours de fin d'année, elle ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Tout ce qu'elle remarqua, ce fut Drago qui souriait pendant l'éloge de Cédric et elle serra le poing.

Pendant le trajet en poudlard express, Fred et George essayèrent de les distraire à coup de parties de batailles explosives. Ils parlèrent de Verpey, dont ils avaient laissé tomber les poursuites et Harry leur proposa les mille gallions que Thalia n'avait pas voulu partager avec lui. Ils arrivèrent à la gare et Thalia et ses amis descendirent, celle-ci remettant ses cheveux -oubliant qu'ils étaient courts- derrière son oreille. George la prit par la taille, se fichant des Malefoy qui les regardait.

\- Tu restes toujours aussi belle, même les cheveux courts.

Il s'en voulut des larmes qu'il déclencha et la serra contre lui.

\- Ecris-moi aussi souvent que tu peux...Et sois forte. On se débrouillera pour que tu passes l'été avec nous. Rappelle-toi, Sirius a dit qu'il veut te voir.

Thalia acquiesça et profita une dernière fois de son étreinte avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers les Malefoy.

* * *

 **A demain pour la suite :)**


	19. Crise de nerfs et mystère

**Voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Crise de nerfs et mystère**

Lucius et Narcissa regardaient Thalia arriver vers eux. Ils avaient préféré ne pas lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Dans ces conditions...Drago les rejoignit avant elle. Thalia sentait le regard de George qui ne la quittait et elle ne flancha pas, se devant d'être courageuse sans lui à ses côtés comme les derniers jours. Le regard de Lucius et le sien se croisèrent et elle détourna les yeux la première. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner d'avoir plongé une fois de plus sa famille dans les ténèbres, mais il n'aurait pas pu en faire autrement. S'il n'était pas revenu auprès de Voldemort...Il l'aurait tué. Lucius prit le bras de Drago et Thalia et les fit transplaner devant le manoir.

Tout d'abord, elle ne remarqua rien. Les paons étaient toujours dans le terrain environnant le manoir, évoluant paresseusement sous le soleil de juillet. Ils passèrent le portail et la main de Lucius s'enfonça légèrement dans son épaule quand ils entrèrent ensuite dans le hall.

Thalia crut défaillir en percevant des sifflements. Du Fourchelang. Mais à part Harry...

\- Ah, te voilà rentré de la gare, mon cher Lucius.

Thalia défaillit et pâlit en même temps. Elle s'accrocha à la manche de Lucius, paralysée par la voix froide qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'allait pas passer l'été à _le_ côtoyer ? Narcissa la poussa doucement dans le dos et elle entra dans le grand salon familial, tombant automatiquement dans les yeux flamboyants qui la hantaient depuis la nuit du cimetière.

\- Heureux de te revoir, Thalia, sourit Voldemort. Et tu dois être Drago ?

Thalia ne fit pas attention à ce qui se disait. La peur était trop présente, trop forte, l'anesthésiant. Elle ne voyait pas les autres mangemorts agenouillés devant le mage noir.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu fréquentais l'un de ces traîtres à leur sang de Weasley ? Ce ne sera pas toléré lorsque tu me rejoindras, assura-t-il en se levant et s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je ne vous rejoindrais jamais ! Cria-t-elle en reprenant de sa verve.

\- Oh, si, tu me rejoindras. Ton oncle est un mangemort. Qui m'a rejoint par deux fois. Ton tuteur est un mangemort qui m'a toujours été fidèle. Ton petit cousin est prédestiné à me rejoindre.

Non, son oncle...Par deux fois ? Elle ne s'inquiéta pas de cela.

\- Profite de fréquenter George Weasley quand tu seras à Poudlard. Je compte quant à moi maintenir tes fiançailles avec Darius. Une lignée de Montague et de Black ne peut qu'être puissante.

Un horrible frisson la saisit. Elle pensait y avoir échappé. Elle pensait que Severus avait fait en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais. La peur refit surface. Elle sentit les émotions liées au retour du mage en face d'elle refaire surface. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu, se contentant de se laisser porter par les événements semblait vouloir sortir avec une puissance démesurée. Les fenêtres du salon explosèrent alors que Thalia se laissait tomber au sol.

\- De la magie incontrôlée ? Ah, c'est vrai, il faudra que tu l'emmènes racheter une baguette, Lucius.

Lucius sembla acquiescer.

\- Je veux également évaluer ton niveau en potions, Thalia. J'aurais deux semaines pour se faire, étant donné que tu passeras les deux semaines suivantes chez ton oncle, et que nous savons très bien que l'adorateur des moldus te voudra sous sa protection durant l'été, donc tu iras chez ce vieux fou en août.

L'amertume se saisit d'elle. Elle aurait voulu...Elle voulait être auprès de George, elle voulait être loin d'ici, loin de ce monstre...Narcissa saisit sa main et la serra et Thalia se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. De peur ou de rage, elle ne saurait le dire.

\- Sache que je n'ignore pas grand chose, Thalia.

D'un coup, elle le sentit explorer ses souvenirs. Elle revit toute sa cinquième année, et surtout l'évasion de son père de Poudlard. Elle revit son rapprochement avec George. Elle revit la première tâche où elle avait utilisé la magie noire.

\- Tu as de bonnes prédispositions qui me plaisent. Tu es faite pour être dans mes rangs. Tu comprendras bientôt que tu es née pour ça.

Cette fois, elle sut que c'était la terreur qui primait en elle. Voldemort le savait aussi à la vue du sourire qu'il esquissa.

\- Il est bien que tu saches déjà craindre ton maître.

Thalia cracha aux pieds du Lord Noir.

\- Vous ne serez jamais mon maître !

\- Endoloris !

Comme dans le cimetière, elle hurla à s'en arracher les poumons. L'air effaré de Drago lui apprit qu'il n'était pas habitué à une telle souffrance sous ce sort. Elle vit l'air satisfait de Montague. Et elle croisa le regard de Severus, pétrifié. Qui ne fit rien pour l'aider. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne rien voir, sentant ses larmes rouler. Voldemort semblait ne jamais vouloir arrêter le sortilège.

\- Maître, si je puis me permettre...Commença Lucius.

Flamboyant, Voldemort se tourna vers lui.

\- Si vous voulez évaluer son niveau de potions, il faut qu'elle soit en état. Nous n'avons que deux semaines. Je sais bien que Severus fait de très bonnes potions anti douleurs et énergisantes mais...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbre réfléchit quelques secondes. Puis leva le sort, laissant une Thalia essoufflée rouler sur le côté en haletant. Lucius eut un bref soupir soulagé.

\- Va te reposer, Thalia et réfléchis-y à deux fois avant de me provoquer.

Voldemort fit un signe de tête à Drago qui aida sa petite cousine à se redresser et à sortir de la pièce. Dans le couloir, il continua de l'aider, silencieux.

\- Laisse, Drago, je m'occupe du reste, Susurra une voix.

Le bras de Montague se resserra sur le bras que tenait Drago auparavant et il conduisit la jeune fille en silence vers sa chambre.

\- Je t'avais dit que le mariage serait maintenu. Murmura-t-il arrivé devant sa porte. Tu vois,Thalia, ton Weasley ne gagnera pas. Il ne t'aura pas comme moi je t'aurais.

Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa son cou. Thalia hurla et le frappa de ses poings sur le torse. Elle était à bout et ne se retenait plus. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle se déchaînait des derniers événements sur lui. Ses hurlements attirèrent quelques mangemorts. Darius fut envoyé chez Voldemort qui lui lança un Doloris. Il avait précisé à Darius qu'il n'avait pas à « distraire » Thalia et celui-ci lui avait désobéi. Loin de calmer Thalia, ses cris l'énervèrent. Elle plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles en continuant de hurler, tombant à genoux. Elle griffa celui qui voulait l'aider à se relever, sans faire attention de qui il s'agissait. Une véritable crise de nerfs. Ses cris se mêlaient à ceux de Montague et Drago, qui était monté avec les curieux, la fixant avec effarement. Il ne l'avait jamais vue perdre le contrôle à ce point. Même après le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle lui avait paru étrangement calme. Lucius la redressa de force, malgré les coups qu'elle donnait.

\- Fais une potion calmante en vitesse, dit-il à Severus qui acquiesça et se dépêcha.

La voir comme ça...Il ne le supportait pas. Drago aida son père et à deux, ils parvinrent à la coucher sur son lit. De faibles gémissements s'échappaient de sa gorge. Drago quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant Lucius gérer seul la suite. Il fit quelque chose que personne ne vit et à laquelle personne ne se serait attendu. Il serra sa petite nièce contre lui, la laissant planter ses ongles dans ses bras en grimaçant. Elle murmurait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas en reniflant fortement. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi faible depuis qu'il avait sa garde. Il lui sembla que Severus mettait des heures à revenir, Thalia criant dans sa robe de sorcier.

\- Allonge-là, dit Severus en revenant.

La jeune fille se remit à hurler, frappant son oreiller avec violence. N'ayant pas le choix, Lucius l'immobilisa et Severus la força à ingurgiter la potion. Il lui en donna une deuxième et elle sombra dans le sommeil en quelques secondes. Lucius soupira de soulagement, encore choqué de ce qui venait de se dérouler.

\- Avec un peu de chance le maître la croira instable et la laissera tranquille, murmura le blond au grand étonnement du maître des potions avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Sirius bondit sur sa chaise après ce que Severus venait de dire.

\- Et tu n'as rien fait ? L'agressa-t-il.

\- Si j'avais fait quelque chose, nous serions morts tous les deux.

\- Ca t'arrange bien en fait. Tu l'as toujours détestée. Depuis sa naissance. Tu as du jubiler de la voir souffrir ainsi !

Rogue sortit sa baguette et encore une fois, Remus intervint pour les séparer. Lui aussi était inquiet, mais lui au moins ne perdait pas son calme contre des personnes qui n'y pouvaient rien. Il jeta un regard à Dumbledore, mais celui-ci ne disait rien, un air calculateur sur le visage.

* * *

Thalia évitait de sortir de sa chambre au maximum. Elle demandait à l'elfe qui remplaçait Dobby de lui apporter ses repas dans sa chambre. Tous les jours, Severus allait la voir avec une potion calmante pour éviter qu'elle ne refasse une crise aussi spectaculaire. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, ne lui pardonnant pas d'avoir choisi encore une fois le camp de Voldemort. Elle s'était plongée à corps perdu dans les devoirs pour oublier tout ce qui la turlupinait. Et puis, le troisième jour, Narcissa lui annonça qu'elle l'emmenait au chemin de traverse pour acheter sa nouvelle baguette. Thalia eut un vrai sourire, contente de pouvoir sortir et s'aérer l'esprit.

\- Ce soir, le maître évaluera tes compétences.

Cette simple phrase fit voler en éclats sa bonne humeur. Elle se renfrogna puis haussa les épaules quand elles arrivèrent au chemin de traverse.

\- Pourquoi ils me dévisagent tous ? Demanda-t-elle à Narcissa.

\- La gazette a publié des articles sur Potter et toi. Personne ne vous croit concernant...Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

La jeune Black jeta un regard peu amène aux sorciers qui la dévisageaient sans gêne. Elles entrèrent enfin chez Ollivander qui fut étonné d'apprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'une baguette. Elle se croirait revenue six ans en arrière quand il prit ses mesures. Plusieurs essais non concluants eurent lieux. Ollivander lui tendit ensuite une baguette qui semblait faite pour elle.

\- Bois d'acacia, crin de Sombral, 24,5 centimètres, parfaite pour les métamorphoses et les sorciers puissants.

Le vendeur la fixait d'un regard étonné. Narcissa paya et elles quittèrent la boutique. Narcissa se figea soudain en apercevant une femme en face d'elle, en compagnie d'une métamorphomage. Thalia les reconnut. Andromeda et Nymphadora Tonks. Andromeda était la sœur de Narcissa, mais elle s'était mariée à un moldu et les deux sœurs ne se parlaient plus. Andromeda jeta un regard plein de compassion à Thalia, se rappelant de ce fameux soir où Sirius la lui avait confiée. Nymphadora fit un signe de main et un sourire que Thalia lui avait rendu. Elle se rappelait avoir joué avec sa petite cousine avant que sa vie ne bascule quand Lucius l'avait cherchée chez les Tonks. Narcissa releva la tête d'un air digne, même si ses mains légèrement tremblantes attestaient de son bouleversement et entraîna Thalia à sa suite pour qu'elles rentrent au manoir.

* * *

Dans son dos, Voldemort l'analysait, la stressant. Puis, il lui demanda de réaliser une potion pour guérir des brûlures et plus rien d'autre ne compta. Elle s'absorba complètement dans sa tâche, ne remarquant pas son oncle arriver, ne faisant pas attention à la conversation échangée dans son dos.

\- Une réalisation parfaite, dit Severus après avoir analysé sa potion sous le regard noir de sa nièce.

\- Elle sera ton assistante lorsqu'elle rejoindra mes rangs.

Severus pâlit et acquiesça sans regarder Thalia. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'il était agent double et lui en voulait toujours. Quant à lui, il avait appris le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans l'évasion de son père et une part de lui était en colère contre elle. Il faudrait qu'ils aient tous les deux une conversation quand ils iraient chez lui dans deux semaines.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas revu Montague. Elle l'aurait étripé si elle l'avait croisé. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas fait une telle crise de nerfs...Au bout de trois jours, Severus ne lui administra plus de potion, de peur de créer une dépendance. Il lui fut presque impossible de s'endormir avant les coups de trois heures du matin. La présence de Voldemort rendait l'atmosphère malsaine, lourde et chargée. Depuis qu'il avait évalué son niveau en potions, elle ne l'avait pas revu fort heureusement.

 _Ma Thalia,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Fred et moi avons hâte de te revoir début août et espérons que tu tiennes le coup chez ta famille, même si tu nous avais dit que ça se passait mieux. On peut t'assurer que le mois d'août sera ton préféré. On ne peut pas te dire où on se trouve, tout ce qu'on a le droit de te dire, c'est que tu reverras deux personnes qui te sont chères (et encore Dumbledore nous as interdit de t'écrire mais il n'y a pas moyen qu'on te laisse tout un mois à déprimer ton coin!) Tu te doutes que du coup, on t'écrit en pleine nuit et que ce sera toute une aventure pour que l'on puisse envoyer le hibou de Ron t'amener cette lettre._

 _Si tu ne peux pas nous répondre ce ne sera pas grave, pense juste à moi qui devrait rassurer George pendant trois semaines (bien que je doute que ton oncle t'empêche de nous écrire une fois que tu seras chez lui). On aura également besoin de ton aide pour finir nos boites à flemme pour la rentrée._

 _Je suppose que George te fait un gros bisou baveux ! Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que je t'aplatisse les cheveux !_

 _Fred et George_

Thalia sourit, allongée dans l'herbe du parc entourant le domaine des Malefoy. Le ciel était bleu et pur, lui faisant oublier pour quelques instants avec quoi elle cohabitait. Au-dessus d'elle, elle voyait Drago évoluer sur son balai. Lui aussi, avait évité un maximum de se trouver dans le manoir, même si il semblait toujours aussi arrogant qu'avant. La lettre lui fit comprendre qu'elle verrait Remus et Sirius et que George se languissait d'elle. Cela lui apporta un peu de bonheur dans cet été pourri. Elle oubliait ainsi la trahison de Severus, que malgré elle, elle ne parvenait pas à croire. Les derniers jours s'étaient écoulés plus que lentement. Elle n'avait plus de devoirs à faire et s'ennuyait ferme. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le soleil et le petit vent sur son visage. Elle se prit même à esquisser un sourire, serrant sa baguette dans sa main. N'avoir pas de baguette durant les quelques jours qui avaient précédés les vacances avait été comme de manquer d'un bras. Souriante, elle imagina l'air outré de George devant l'appellation de _gros bisou baveux._ Et c'est le fait de ne pas le voir qui la faisait se rendre compte d'à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés et qu'elle s'était vraiment attachée à lui, comme elle l'avait dit à Lucius avant la troisième tâche. Et peu importe ce que cette horrible face de serpent en pensait, il n'était pas question qu'elle abandonne George.

\- Thalia ? Demanda Narcissa, la faisant sortir de sa léthargie. Severus t'attend avec tes bagages.

La jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds, et alla presque en courant vers le manoir, espérant ne pas avoir à croiser Voldemort. Mais il était parti ce matin elle ne savait où, il fallait juste espérer qu'il y soit encore. Malheureusement pour elle, Voldemort la convoqua et lui lança un sortilège informulé.

\- Pas question que tu ne révèles à ce vieil amoureux des moldus où je me cache. J'ai jeté un interdit sur ce qui me concerne, tu ne pourras donc rien lui dire.

Elle rejoignit le plus vite possible le hall et Severus sembla se retenir d'esquisser un sourire. Lucius et Narcissa les saluèrent, Lucius esquissant un mince sourire face à la mine ravie de Thalia. Une fois sortis du manoir, Severus les fit transplaner. Ils arrivèrent devant la petite maison et Thalia gagna rapidement sa chambre sans un mot, la valise à la main. Severus eut un faible soupir et décida de lui laisser quelques heures de répit. Entre l'ordre et Voldemort il avait lui aussi besoin de souffler un peu.

* * *

Thalia fixa le plafond d'un air morose, soulagée de ne plus se trouver en présence de mangemorts et de leur maître. Enfin si l'on excluait son oncle. Qui d'ailleurs toqua à la porte et entra. Il s'assit sur une chaise qu'il rapprocha du lit.

\- Tu ne sembles pas avoir compris mon rôle auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Tu avais dit que c'était une erreur de jeunesse et que tu avais arrêté de lui être fidèle pour l'espionner alors pourquoi…

La jeune fille s'interrompit brutalement, venant de comprendre le malentendu.

\- J'aurais voulu intervenir pour t'épargner cette douleur. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Si je faisais quelque chose, je grillais ma couverture et ne pouvais plus travailler pour l'ordre. Ton père m'en a assez voulu.

Elle redressa la tête et affronta les orbes noirs qui étaient légèrement accusateurs.

\- Je ne te pensais si impliquée dans son évasion. Et je t'avoue que je t'en veux. Mais celui à qui j'en veux le plus, c'est Dumbledore qui ne m'a rien dit. Repose-toi, tu en as besoin. Tu sais, je ferais tout mon possible pour éviter que tu ne le rejoignes. Mais pour ça tu dois me faire entièrement confiance.

Thalia acquiesça et sombra dans un léger sommeil.

* * *

\- Je veux apprendre l'occlumancie.

Severus regarda sa nièce avec surprise et intérêt.

\- J'ai vu des livres sur le sujet dans ma chambre et je pense que ça peut m'être utile.

\- Après tout, tu as du sang de Rogue et les Rogue sont assez doués en la matière.

L'oncle et la nièce esquissèrent un sourire complice.

\- Mais je te préviens que l'entraînement est dur. Tu vas revivre pas mal de souvenirs. Et beaucoup de mauvais.

\- Peu importe, je ne veux pas avoir cette faiblesse face à _lui._ Je veux être capable si ce n'est de le repousser de ne pas le laisser tout voir.

\- Bien. Tu as lu toute la théorie je suppose ?

\- Exact.

\- Alors nous allons consacrer ces deux semaines à la pratique.

* * *

 _Les garçons,_

 _Je vais bien, je suis arrivée chez mon oncle hier. Il faudra qu'on parle de certaines choses, j'ai débuté un apprentissage auprès de Severus, je vous raconterais ça en détails quand on se verra. D'après ce que j'ai compris, je verrais mon père et mon parrain ? Je suis vraiment impatiente de venir là où vous vous trouvez, vous me manquez et jusque là, j'ai eu un été assez nul. En parlant de ça, je ne pourrais pas vous raconter grand-chose à ce propos. Une certaine personne m'a lancé un interdit dessus je ne peux donc pas aborder le sujet._

 _J'ai eu quelques jours difficiles, mais grâce à mon oncle et mon tuteur (aussi difficile que cela soit à croire) et surtout grâce à votre lettre, j'ai remonté la pente. Je vous aiderais avec grand plaisir pour la boite à flemmes. Il faut absolument la tester cette année à Poudlard pour évaluer son succès et son efficacité._

 _George, je t'aime et tu me manques énormément. Fred, tu me manques aussi, mais tu comprendras que c'est d'une manière différente._

 _Thalia._

George relut la phrase qui lui avait été adressée. Lui même ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il l'aimait et il était choqué que ce soit Thalia qui fasse la première la démarche en ce sens. Fred lui donna une bourrade affectueuse dans l'épaule.

\- Quel succès, Georgie, je suis fier de toi. Montre-lui quand elle viendra dans deux semaines que tu penses la même chose, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Ces quinze jours allaient lui paraître une éternité, songea George alors qu'ils se remettaient à tester leurs créations l'un sur l'autre. Molly allait encore en faire des gorges chaudes en voyant qu'ils étaient _encore_ malades.

* * *

L'apprentissage de l'occlumancie se faisait doucement mais sûrement. C'était plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Il fallait vider son esprit mais elle fourmillait tout le temps de mille et une choses, il lui était donc impossible de faire cela. Severus avait du mal à garder son calme dès qu'il voyait des souvenirs en rapport avec Sirius, aussi Thalia essayait-elle de ne penser qu'aux Malefoy lors de leurs séances. Et ceci afin de le préserver d'aller à l'une des réunions où il allait souvent, en colère. Elle n'était pas dupe. Sirius et Severus ensembles, cela devait faire des étincelles. Et probablement que Remus devait se trouver entre eux à chaque fois, elle l'imaginait tout à fait.

* * *

Depuis deux semaines, l'ambiance dans la maison avait changée et son sauveur ne lui rendait plus visite. Et c'était normal. Il ne fallait pas que la dernière des Black ne se doute de quelque chose. _Personne_ ne devait être au courant de son existence. Le monde sorcier devait continuer à le croire mort. Il le fallait. Il avait fait des choix stupides toute sa vie. Cela faisait dix-sept ans qu'il se cachait du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et même si il était curieux vis à vis de Thalia Black, il devait rester prudent. Tous les jours, il attendait que les habitants de la petite maison soient endormis pour pouvoir aller chercher à manger dans le frigo, aux aguets afin de ne pas tomber sur la dernière des Black. Ce serait désastreux si cela devait arriver. Il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer. Pourtant, il aurait voulu pouvoir ne serait ce que la voir pour voir de ses yeux auquel de ses parents elle ressemblait le plus. Il avait toujours été un peu curieux. Malgré les années, ce trait de caractère n'avait jamais changé.

Cette nuit là par contre, il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il s'était rendu compte que c'était l'anniversaire de mort de Catelyn et par conséquent l'anniversaire de Thalia. Il était particulièrement morose et sursauta quand la lueur d'une baguette lui parvint. Il se figea et se retourna, une brique de lait à la main. Il se permit d'analyser Thalia, qui représentait un mélange parfait entre les Black et les Rogue.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant.

\- Je…

Il essayait de rester dans l'ombre le plus possible afin qu'elle ne devine pas. Si elle était aussi intelligente que sa mère et son oncle, elle ne mettrait pas longtemps.

\- Vous ? Votre visage me dit quelque chose, marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Ouh là, mauvais, très mauvais ça. L'homme tenta de repartir, plongeant sous la table. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser le passage de sa cachette ou elle le suivrait et le trouverait de toute manière. Il y avait forcément autre chose à faire, non ?

\- Thalia, je t'ai entendue parler, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Severus allait trouver quelque chose pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas, il le savait. Il avait toujours des solutions à tout. Plus ou moins.

\- Eh bien, il y a un homme qui était en train de dépouiller ton frigo. Je me demande comment il est arrivé ici et pourquoi il ne dépouille que le frigo alors que tu as des objets de valeur ici.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir et il se recroquevilla encore plus sous la table. Severus en colère l'avait toujours impressionné d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Stupéfix ! Lança le maître des potions en direction de Thalia, qui s'effondra au sol, paralysée.

* * *

Thalia ne comprenait strictement rien. Si ce n'est qu son propre oncle l'avait stupéfixée.

\- Alors là, bravo ! Me forcer à stupéfixer ma propre nièce ! Tu ne pouvais pas être plus prudent, non ?

\- Je n'ai qu'à lui lancer un sort d'oubliettes.

\- Tes sorts d'oubliettes ont toujours été nuls. Je vais m'y coller. Mais franchement, devoir lui lancer un oubliettes…Cache-toi mieux les prochains jours, tu sais bien que trop de sortilèges d'oubliettes peuvent endommager gravement le cerveau. Même Dumbledore n'est pas au courant que tu es encore en vie, et cela fait dix-sept ans. Il faut continuer comme ça.

Thalia vit Severus au-dessus d'elle, l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Oubliettes. Murmura Severus à contrecœur.

Et soudain, le déclic. Elle savait qui était cet homme ! C 'était…

Severus jeta un regard noir à l'homme qu'il cachait et alla recoucher sa nièce, regrettant de devoir utiliser un tel sort contre elle.

* * *

 **A demain pour la suite et bonne journée à vous :)**


	20. Square Grimmaurd

**Voila la suite ! Merci à vous de me suivre et de commenter :)**

* * *

 **Square Grimmaurd**

Deux jours après cette mésaventure, Severus fut heureux d'emmener Thalia à l'ordre du phénix. Ils y allèrent en balai, le transplanage et l'arrivée par cheminée étant impossibles tous les deux. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise et permit à Thalia de se détendre un peu. Severus se demanda si elle serait désignée capitaine étant donné qu'Olivier Dubois avait quitté Poudlard il y a plus d'un an et qu'il n'y avait pas eu de quidditch cette année. Ils arrivèrent et Thalia eut un frisson en reconnaissant la rue.

\- Le directeur est le gardien du secret, assura Severus en lui tendant un papier.

A sa grande horreur, c'était bien la maison Square Grimmaurd. Elle ne fut pas plus étonnée que cela en voyant la maison apparaître entre le onze et le treize. Les deux sorciers entrèrent et le portrait se mit à hurler.

\- Tiens, cela faisait longtemps, grand-mère Walburga.

Le portrait de la mère de Sirius vociféra devant tant d'insolence. Severus rejoignit la cuisine tandis que Sirius arrivait.

\- Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec ce qui m'a servi de mère.

\- Je l'ai malheureusement connue de son vivant.

Sirius esquissa un sourire et l'interrogea du regard. Elle acquiesça, faisant signe qu'elle allait bien et il la serra contre lui.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu l'aies connue ?

\- Elle est morte en 1985. On passait la voir chaque dimanche avec Narcissa.

\- Pauvre de toi, je n'imagine pas le calvaire que ça a du être. File à l'étage, on a une réunion en cours, on se parlera après. La chambre des jumeaux est la première à gauche. Ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Cette maison lui avait toujours fait peur petite. Il y avait de quoi. Elle était sinistre et puait la magie noire et les mauvais sorciers. Elle s'arrêta brièvement sur le palier en reconnaissant l'elfe Kreattur. Parce qu'il était encore ici, lui ?

\- Bonjour, Kreattur.

Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, l'elfe l'avait toujours servie avec respect. Peut-être parce que Severus avait été le meilleur ami de Regulus et vu qu'il vouait une admiration sans failles à Regulus…

\- Bonjour, jeune maîtresse. Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci, continue ce que tu faisais.

L'elfe inclina la tête et Thalia continua son chemin. Elle toqua à la chambre que les jumeaux occupaient et entra. Eberlués, ceux ci sourirent et lui sautèrent dessus. Elle rit en tombant au sol sous leur étreinte.

\- Laissez-moi respirer les gars !

Les deux Weasley s'exécutèrent.

\- Tu es venue comment ?

\- En balai. Ca m'a manqué !

\- Et pour ta baguette ?

Thalia l'exhiba fièrement.

\- Bois d'acacia et crin de sombral.

\- Oh, j'entends déjà Trelawney, dit George. Le sombral ? Mais c'est un mauvais signe, très chère, vous allez mourir jeune !

Les trois Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire et s'installèrent sur l'un des lits, l'autre étant occupé par les expérimentations des deux jumeaux. George en profita pour la serrer contre lui et elle se retrouva la tête contre son torse sous le regard amusé de Fred. Ils entendirent le portrait crier à nouveau.

\- Sympa, ta grand-mère.

\- Tu vas avoir, une gentille belle-famille, hein George, taquina Thalia.

Celui-ci eut un rire. Ils entendirent ensuite une dispute en haut.

\- Ah mais oui, Harry arrive aussi aujourd'hui. Il y a eu des détraqueurs dans son quartier moldu et il est convoqué au ministère au milieu du mois d'août.

Les cris reprenaient de plus belle.

\- Au fait, on a passé notre permis de transplanage et on l'a eu, se rengorgea Fred.

George prit la main de Thalia et ils s'amusèrent à transplaner dans la chambre où se trouvaient Ron, Hermione et Harry.

\- Il nous semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix mélodieuse.

Harry sembla se calmer. Ginny les rejoignit également et ils parlèrent des réunions de l'ordre.

\- Ma chère Thalia, nos oreilles à rallonge sont opérationnelles. Que dirais-tu de les tester ?

Ce fut malheureusement un échec, le chat d'Hermione jouant finalement avec et les jeunes Gryffondors se replièrent afin de ne pas se faire attraper par Molly. Celle-ci monta quelques secondes plus tard, leur apportant des lettres de Poudlard. Thalia regarda rapidement ses résultats puis quelque chose tomba dans sa main. L'insigne de capitaine ? Non.

La jeune Black eut un bug. Molly était présente et félicitait Ron et Hermione pour leur badges de préfets.

\- Woh, il semblerait que nos jeunes préfets…

\- ...Devront obéir à la Préfète-en-Chef ici présente, plaisantèrent les jumeaux et ils se tournèrent vers Thalia qui regardait l'insigne dans la paume de sa main avec un air éberlué.

George passa la main devant son visage mais elle ne réagit pas.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, il semblerait que nous ayons perdu Miss Black, dit Fred.

\- Il est complètement fou, dit-elle enfin.

Les larmes aux yeux, Molly la félicita et quitta la pièce pour préparer le dîner.

* * *

Molly cria que le dîner était servi et les adolescents descendirent tous. Les jumeaux firent une grimace en se rendant compte que pour une fois Rogue était resté. En même temps, les autres fois il rentrait pour manger avec Thalia.

Une banderole en l'honneur de Ron, Hermione, Thalia et Harry avait été accrochée au plafond. Ron et Hermione du fait de leurs statuts de préfets. Thalia pour le Préfète-en-Chef et son anniversaire et Harry son anniversaire. Sirius esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle s'installait entre Severus et lui (la meilleure des places, franchement ! ).

\- Ta mère était aussi Préfète-en-Chef.

Thalia eut un grand sourire alors que Remus arrivait dans la cuisine, suivi par Nymphadora Tonks qui n'avait été que peu discrète lors de son arrivée et avait encore fait hurler le portrait de la vieille Walburga Black. La jeune fille alla serrer son parrain dans ses bras.

\- Alors, Capitaine de quidditch ? Demanda-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Non, Préfète-en-Chef.

\- Eh bien, même moi je n'avais pas eu cet honneur. C'étaient James et Lily qui avaient été désignés.

Harry eut un sourire nostalgique et cessa de bouder comme il le faisait depuis que ses amis avaient reçu leurs insignes de préfets. Nymphadora serra elle aussi Thalia contre elle. Elle se rappelait de nombreux après-midi passés à jouer avec elle quand Sirius avait des missions, des nuits où elle avait dormi chez eux et de l'horrible nuit où après elle ne l'avait plus vue.

\- Oh oui, tu as été tellement... _Utile_ , Black !

Thalia se tourna vers la table où un échange furieux avait lieu entre son père et son oncle.

\- Je suppose que ça a été comme ça tout l'été ? Demanda Thalia à Remus qui acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ton oncle reproche à ton père de n'avoir pu que fournir un quartier général à l'ordre et ne rien faire d'autre. Il ne peut pas sortir, Peter a probablement répété à Voldemort qu'il est un animagus. Et ton père reproche à ton oncle de ne pas être intervenu la fois où tu as été torturée et il n'a pas confiance en lui.

\- Bon résumé, approuva Tonks. Oh, et joyeux anniversaire en retard.

Thalia la remercie et observa la tablée. Son oncle faisait vraiment tâche et semblait prendre sur lui (sauf en ce qui concernait Sirius).

\- Si vous continuez je change de place ! Leur assura-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie d'arbitrer durant tout le repas.

Les deux hommes firent une moue boudeuse, soupirèrent et se lancèrent des regards noirs avant de se résigner. Il y eut de l'animation quand les jumeaux firent léviter les plats sur la table et provoquèrent une véritable catastrophe, de même que la colère de leur mère.

\- Aucun de vos frères n'a jamais causé autant de soucis. Bill n'éprouvait pas le besoin de transplaner dès qu'il s'agissait de faire trois pas. Charlie ne passait pas son temps à ensorceler tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Percy…

Un brusque silence. C'est vrai que Percy n'avait pas l'air de faire partie de l'ordre. Sirius se pencha vers sa fille et lui expliqua la situation en chuchotant.

\- Il n'y croit pas ? Se scandalisa Thalia.

\- L'affaire Croupton s'est retournée contre lui. On l'accuse de ne pas avoir su déceler la folie de son patron. Pour se faire bien voir il a décidé de couper tous liens avec sa famille qui vous soutient Harry, Dumbledore et toi. Et comme la gazette du sorcier n'est pas tendre…

\- Quel imbécile, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais été proche de lui mais elle restait choquée par un tel comportement. Durant le repas, Thalia comprit que l'été était consacré à rendre cette maison habitable, ce qui incluait de faire le ménage pour tous les jeunes, Sirius et Molly. Pas étonnant que son père en veuille à Rogue d'aller sur le terrain. Nymphadora s'amusait à transformer son visage selon ce que l'on lui demandait.

Harry demanda ce que l'ordre faisait et une dispute éclata entre Molly et Sirius sur ce qui devait être révélé ou non. Remus les calma lorsque cela tourna au vinaigre. Tout ce qu'ils purent apprendre c'est que Voldemort recherchait une arme qu'il n'avait pas lors de la guerre précédente et qu'elle se trouvait au ministère.

Severus serra Thalia contre lui avant de partir.

\- Je ne pense pas repasser beaucoup de fois. Je tiens à t'éviter de devoir arbitrer nos sempiternelles querelles à ton père et moi.

\- Je comprends. Fais attention à toi.

Molly les envoya ensuite se coucher. Sirius se pencha vers sa fille.

\- Elle ne montera vérifier que vous dormez que vers vingt deux heures. Ca te laisse du temps à passer avec ton ami et ton petit ami.

Thalia rougit et Sirius lui fit un clin d'oeil sous le regard bienveillant de Remus. Elle suivit donc les jumeaux dans leur chambre, Fred débarrassant rapidement son lit d'un coup de baguette pour s'y allonger en regardant le plafond. George s'allongea à son tour et Thalia fit de même à ses côtés, la tête contre son torse, écoutant son coeur battre. George passa la main dans ses cheveux courts et elle ferma les yeux.

\- Vous croyez que je peux demander de passer le permis de transplanage ?

\- Je pense qu'ils ne te le refuseront pas. Par les temps qui courent…

\- Percy il est vraiment comme ça ?

La main de George se crispa dans ses cheveux.

\- Il a dit des choses tellement horribles...Que depuis son arrivée au ministère, il avait du se battre contre l'exécrable réputation de papa, que papa n'avait aucune ambition et que c'était pour ça que nous avions toujours été pauvres.

\- Quelle enflure…

\- C'est devenu encore pire. Il a dit que papa était idiot de fréquenter Dumbledore, que Dumbledore allait avoir de graves ennuis et qu'il entraînerait papa dans sa chute et que lui -Percy- savait où était la loyauté, qu'elle était du côté du ministère. Et si maman et papa devaient trahir le ministère, il s'arrangerait pour que tout le monde sache qu'il n'appartenait pas à notre famille.

Thalia resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

\- Mais...Il croit au retour de Voldemort quand même non ?

\- C'est là que ça s'est corsé. Il a dit que le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui n'était fondé sur aucune preuve à part ta parole et celle d'Harry.

\- Et il ne le croit pas ?

Fred secoua la tête et lui relata la dispute, George semblant en être incapable.

 _\- Vous vous basez sur les paroles de deux adolescents perturbés !_

 _\- Ne traite pas Thalia comme ça ! Avait avancé George, menaçant._

 _\- Parlons-en d'elle ! Tu es aveuglé parce que c'est ta petite amie. Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est la fille d'un criminel qui raconte des inepties ? Comment Harry et elle pourraient en être revenus vivants si Vous-Savez-Qui était réellement de retour ? Ron est aveuglé parce qu'Harry est son meilleur ami. Le jour où vous vous rendrez compte de l'erreur monumentale que vous faîtes en croyant de tels menteurs, on en reparlera._

 _\- Ce ne sont pas des menteurs ! Cria George. Demande à Rogue, demande aux Malefoy ! Le ministre et tous ses lèches bottes comme toi vous avez juste peur de ce que ça engendrerait ! Vous avez peur que la population ne s'affole ! Et c'est tellement facile de s'en prendre à deux adolescents après ce qu'ils ont vécu !_

 _\- Si tu veux mon avis, leur mensonge est bien commode. Je suis sûr que ta chère petite amie est le cerveau de l'opération !_

 _George avait perdu son calme et s'était rué sur Percy. Arthur avait eu beaucoup de mal à les séparer puis Percy avait quitté la maison familiale et habitait désormais à Londres._

\- Merci George, murmura Thalia.

\- Rien de plus normal. Il m'avait vraiment mis hors de moi.

\- Moi j'ai aussi frappé quelqu'un cet été.

\- Qui ? Demanda Fred.

\- Montague. Il me reconduisait à ma chambre après que…

Sa langue se coinça contre son palais, sûrement l'interdit que Voldemort lui avait lancé.

-...Arrivés devant ma chambre, il m'a embrassée dans le cou et j'ai pété un plomb avec tout ce qui se passait. Je l'ai frappé, je frappais quiconque m'approchais. Il a fallu une potion calmante de mon oncle ou je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

George échangea un regard avec Fred.

\- J'ai quelque chose à demander à Harry, assura celui-ci.

Et il transplana. George se redressa, faisant s'asseoir Thalia à côté de lui. Il saisit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Tu sais, après Poudlard, on compte s'installer ensembles Fred et moi. Et...On voudrait que tu viennes avec nous.

Thalia le serra brusquement contre elle avec émotion.

\- Bien sûr que je viendrais. Je veux échapper à Montague. Et je ne veux pas revivre de tels moments que cet été. Je vais devoir me cacher de lui, il me veut absolument dans ses rangs, de gré ou de force.

Ces paroles emplirent George de colère. Il prit le visage de Thalia et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il te veut à ce point, mais je ne le laisserai pas faire. Tant que je serais là, je ferais tout mon possible pour te protéger ! Il n'est pas question que je le laisse te faire quoi que ce soit. Parce que je t'aime et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie à vendre des farces et attrapes avec toi.

Thalia l'embrassa avec fougue, les bras autour de sa nuque. Et puis George, sentit ses larmes, stoppa le baiser et les essuya. Fred arriva ensuite dans un craquement sonore.

\- Maman ne va pas tarder. Soyez malins et faîtes semblant de dormir.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. George s'allongea sur le côté et Thalia se tourna légèrement vers lui mais pas trop, et ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux. Juste à temps. Molly inspecta la pièce mais n'eut pas coeur de les réveiller. Une fois la mère des Weasley partie, George se tourna vers Thalia, passa un bras autour de sa taille, posa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Le dos contre son torse, Thalia mit la main sur son bras et ferma également les yeux, s'endormant tôt pour la première fois de l'été. Aucun des deux ne vit Fred les regarder avec un regard soucieux mais un sourire attendri avant de sombrer lui même dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, Thalia ne se réveilla pas tout de suite. Elle avait été bien calée dans les bras de George et s'était endormie la première. Et le matin, elle n'avait pas senti George se lever, ni entendu Fred faire de même. Les jumeaux avaient préféré la laisser dormir et s'étaient préparé en silence avant de quitter la pièce. Ils espéraient juste que Molly la laisserait dormir. Dans la cuisine, ils furent rejoints par Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry, Molly se chargeant du repas.

\- Et Thalia ?

\- On a pas voulu la réveiller. Elle dormait tellement bien et il semblerait qu'elle avait du mal à dormir cet été.

\- Et je suppose qu'elle a mieux dormi avec toi, Weasley ? Demanda Sirius en arrivant dans la cuisine et en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés.

Molly lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. Clairement, elle désavouait le fait que les deux adolescents aient dormi ensembles.

\- Allons, Molly, commença Sirius. Ils sont majeurs tous les deux.

\- Eh bien justement ! Tu veux te retrouver à devoir assumer une de leurs bêtises, comme un petit enfant ?

George recracha son lait sur son frère face à lui alors que Sirius éclatait de rire.

\- Maman ! S'offusqua Fred. Regarde ce que tu provoques ! Et tu crois franchement qu'ils feraient ça avec moi à côté ?

Les autres jeunes présents soit éclatèrent de rire dans le cas de Ginny et Ron, rougit pour Harry et se cacha dans son bol pour Hermione. Molly eut un grognement et l'histoire fut close. Pour le moment.

\- Au fait, demanda George en se tournant vers Sirius. Thalia voudrait passer le permis de transplanage.

\- C'est ça de se vanter devant elle. Vous auriez du savoir que ça lui donnerait envie, déplora faussement Sirius. Je ne vois pas de souci, et puis, elle est majeure, c'est à elle de décider.

Molly grogna dans sa barbe inexistante. Sirius se tourna vers elle dans une attitude de défi.

\- Allons bon, elle _est_ majeure. Je sais que tu veux tous les protéger, mais tu ne crois pas que tu en fais justement trop ? Et Thalia a besoin de se sentir indépendante malgré le danger qu'elle court. Elle a besoin d'avoir une solution de rechange pour échapper à Voldemort si besoin et lui accorder le droit de passer le permis de transplanage en fait partie ! Avec ce qu'elle aura à…

Molly lança un regard noir à Sirius. Tous les jeunes étaient toute ouïe. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Ce ne serait pas plus simple que Harry et Thalia sachent à quoi s'attendre ? Non, bien sûr que non, il fallait que Dumbledore les préserve le plus longtemps possible plutôt que de les mettre face à ce qu'ils devraient affronter et leur apprendre le plus de sorts possibles ! Il était sensé être le sorcier le plus puissant, celui qui faisait peur à Voldemort, mais Sirius n'approuvait pas sa façon de faire. Mais bien sûr, s'il disait quelque chose, ce graisseux de Rogue le remettrait à sa place, ça tournerait en dispute et le directeur en profiterait pour changer de conversation...Avec un soupir, Sirius monta dans les étages pour nourrir Buck.

* * *

Thalia s'étira et fut surprise de se trouver seule dans la chambre. Mais quelle heure était-il ? Elle regarda la pendule au mur et fut surprise de voir qu'elle indiquait dix heures trente. Première bonne nuit de tout l'été. Mais elle n'en était pas surprise. George était confortable après tout ! Son estomac se rappela à elle et elle descendit à la cuisine.

\- Il y a ton petit déjeuner sur la table ! Lança Molly du salon d'où Thalia les vit occupés à nettoyer la pièce.

George et Fred lui sourirent tout en cachant des doxys dans leur dos. Thalia sourit, encore une de leur expérience. La jeune fille touilla son bol, songeuse. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que ce soit elle qui ait l'insigne. Pourtant, Dumbledore savait bien qu'elle ne ferait pas son travail ? Elle n'enlèverait pas de points aux jumeaux….Et ça ne pouvait être pour la récompenser de cette année, autrement Harry aurait été nommé préfet. Thalia soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Leur longueur lui manquait énormément. Elle les avait toujours préférés longs. Sirius s'installa en face d'elle après lui avoir ébouriffé sa tignasse.

\- Queudver aurait du vous dire qu'il envisageait de faire coiffeur, vous auriez pu l'en dissuader, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter, mais le sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Sirius eut un petit sourire et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu n'as pas à te forcer. Je sais que tu ne peux pas en parler mais j'imagine les deux semaines que tu as du passer.

Sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et elle repoussa son bol. Depuis sa crise de nerfs, elle avait été comme amorphe. Nymphadora et Remus choisirent ce moment pour entrer dans la cuisine. Sirius s'était déjà levé et avait pris sa fille contre lui. Elle pleurait en silence, seules ses épaules trahissaient de son émotion. Nymphadora rejoignit les autres au salon pour les aider, laissant Remus caresser le dos de sa filleule. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Il fallait bien qu'elle craque. Elle ne pouvait pas tout retenir éternellement. Molly ferma discrètement la porte pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

\- J'ai peur, finit par murmurer Thalia. J'ai peur pour vous tous. Et...J'ai peur pour les Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle, d'un octave plus bas. Depuis un an, ils ont changés. Ils se préoccupent de moi plus qu'ils ne l'ont jamais fait...Et Voldemort…

De nouveau, elle sentit sa langue se coller à son palais et elle eut un soupir agacé.

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi lancer cet interdit alors que Severus sait où il se trouve et l'aura répété à Dumbledore ?

\- Parce que Severus est un bon occlumens et qu'il lui a fait croire qu'il n'en a rien dévoilé.

\- Je sais. Je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard. C'était une bonne idée ça au moins.

\- Et pour mon permis de transplanage ?

\- George m'en a parlé ce matin. Dit Sirius. La prochaine date d'examen est le douze août. Si tu veux, je t'aiderais à le préparer.

Thalia acquiesça et rejoignit finalement les autres. Défricher la maison n'était pas passionnant mais cela changeait les idées, au moins. Ron faillit se faire étrangler par des robes ensorcelées, et en plus, son père participait, ce qui lui permettait de se rapprocher de lui et de profiter de son seul parent restant.

* * *

Alors qu'Harry passait son audience disciplinaire, Thalia se rendait à Pré-Au-Lard pour passer son permis. Les mains moites, elle les essuya avant d'entrer. Au regard de l'examinateur, elle comprit qu'il croyait ce que disait la gazette, et donc qu'Harry et elle étaient fous. Elle transplana en dehors du cerceau, à côté du bureau et aux autres endroits où il lui dit d'aller. Ce fut clairement à contrecoeur que l'examinateur lui accorda son permis. Le soir, on fêta son obtention ainsi que la relaxe d'Harry.

* * *

Les journées se ressemblaient toutes. Les jumeaux et elle descendaient déjeuner, puis ils défrichaient la maison avec tous les autres, en prenant quelques « ingrédients » pour leur boîte à flemme. Il y avait ensuite le repas de midi. L'après-midi c'était reparti pour un grand nettoyage. Le soir, avant le repas, ils travaillaient tous les trois sur les boite à flemme, puis il y avait le repas. Ensuite c'était la douche, puis Sirius ou Remus s'arrangeait pour que Thalia puisse aller avec les jumeaux et elle dormait chaque nuit dans les bras de George.

\- Donc , techniquement on est des cousins ou un truc du genre ? Demanda George.

\- Techniquement oui. Au troisième degré, il me semble.

\- Oh, nos enfants seront consanguins ! S'exclama le rouquin alors que Fred et Thalia riaient.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Dis donc, je ne peux pas te fréquenter, feignit Thalia.

\- Gente Dame, vous me fendez le coeur ! Je me suis donné tant de mal à vous courtiser ! Mes espoirs sont déçus. Je m'en vais de ce pas demander réparation !

George vola un baiser à Thalia alors que Fred se roulait de rire par terre. Leurs boite à flemme étaient fin prêtes pour la rentrée.

\- Au fait, madame la Préfète-en-Chef, tu ne nous dénonceras pas, j'espère ?

\- Je fermerai les yeux. Je ne vois rien de mal à des bonbons innocents ! Fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Extinction des feux ! Cria Molly. C'est la rentrée demain.

Elle avait renoncé à séparer George et Thalia la nuit, sachant parfaitement que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Tous les jeunes de la maison s'exécutèrent en se demandant ce qui les attendait cette année.

* * *

 **A demain pour la rentrée :)**


	21. Rentrée et retenues

**Bonjour, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Rentrée et retenues**

George bougea lorsque le réveil (Molly hurlant dans les escaliers) le réveilla et Thalia grogna dans son sommeil, agacée qu'on la dérange. George s'extirpa de son lit et Thalia se renfonça dans le lit avec un soupir de bien être. Fred eut un sourire machiavélique et George fit mine de ne rien voir. Thalia sursauta quand le coussin atterrit sur sa tête et regarda Fred avec un air déterminé. Une bataille de polochons mémorable eut lieu -George les avait finalement rejoints- jusqu'à ce que Molly et Sirius ne viennent l'interrompre. Sirius esquissa un sourire nostalgique alors que Molly les enjoignait à se dépêcher afin de ne pas manquer le Poudlard Express.

Avec un soupir, ils rangèrent le désordre qu'ils avaient mis, engloutirent un petit déjeuner et attendirent l'escorte d'Harry qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Comme si Voldemort allait l'attaquer à la gare, tiens ! Thalia leva les yeux au ciel. Enfin, une fois ce petit monde prêt, ils se rendirent à la gare Kingscross. Il fallut quelques instants à Thalia avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que Patmol les avait accompagnés. Molly souffla, regardant de tous côtés. Mais personne ne faisait attention au chien qui gambadait autour d'eux.

Le chien fit signe à Harry et Thalia qui le suivirent dans une pièce désaffectée où il reprit forme humaine pour les serrer contre lui.

\- Faîtes attention à vous !

Il leur fit ensuite un clin d'oeil puis se retransforma et alla s'asseoir en remuant la queue à côté de Molly. Apercevant les Malefoy, Thalia dit au revoir aux Weasley et à l'escorte d'Harry et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Bravo pour ton insigne. Je te dirais bien de t'en montrer digne, mais...Dit Lucius avec un air fataliste.

Thalia esquissa un sourire désolé alors que Narcissa lui replaçait une mèche de cheveux. Drago bombait fièrement le torse pour que l'on voie bien son propre insigne. Thalie retint un rire moqueur.

\- Est-ce que je dois rentrer à Noël ?

Sous-entendu est-ce que Voldemort ferait en sorte qu'elle rentre.

\- Non. Tu pourras le passer à Poudlard. Allez-y, le train va partir.

Sur ces paroles, Thalia et Drago entrèrent dans le train et les jumeaux rejoignirent Thalia afin de prendre sa valise.

\- On se retrouve après ta réunion !

Thalia se rendit directement dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chefs où l'attendait son homologue, de Serdaigle, Cameron Smitters. Celui-ci la dévisagea étrangement. Encore un qui lisait la gazette...Thalia l'ignora et les préfets de cinquième année firent leur arrivée. Il y avait forcément Ron et Hermione pour Gryffondor, comme elle le savait déjà. Pour Serpentard, il s'agissait de Drago et de Pansy Parkinson. Pour Serdaigle, de Padma Patil et Anthony Goldstein. Et enfin pour Poufsouffle, Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Commença Cameron. Black et moi sommes là pour vous expliquer en quoi consiste le poste de Préfet. Et contrairement aux rumeurs répandues aucun préfet, qu'il soit Préfet-en-Chef ou non, n'a jamais eu d'appartements privés.

Vu la façon dont il prononça son nom, il croyait la gazette.

\- Les préfets ont toute autorité pour retirer des points et donner des retenues.

\- Tout cela en étant impartial, bien sûr. Il ne s'agit pas de retirer des points à quelqu'un que l'on n'aime pas ou de s'amuser à terrifier des première année. Continua Thalia. Vous devrez vous arranger entre vous concernant les rondes que vous aurez à faire. Des questions ?

Hermione prit le monopole et Thalia et Cameron lui répondirent patiemment. Enfin, une fois la réunion terminée, Smitters se tourna vers la jeune fille.

\- Tu y crois vraiment, à son retour ?

\- Je l'ai vu, souffla-t-elle.

Il la fixa comme si elle était folle et elle haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait s'il la croyait ou non. Elle fit les compartiments à la recherche de son duo préféré, sous les regards curieux, dégoûtés et incompréhensifs de certains. _Merci la gazette._ Enfin, après ce qui lui parut des heures, elle les trouva en train de faire l'inventaire de leur boîte à flemme avec Lee. Elle soupira et s'installa à côté de George qui passa un bras sur ses épaules.

\- J'en ai marre d'attirer l'attention de tous.

\- C'est ça d'être une Black ! Soupira fatalement Fred.

Thalia soupira et se colla contre George en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air morose. Elle ne participa guère aux conversations, ressassant les regards auxquels elle avait droit. George la secoua par l'épaule lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et elle émergea d'un sommeil paisible avec surprise, la tête sur les genoux de son petit ami. Elle s'étira, étonnée d'avoir réussi à dormir avec le bruit qu'ils faisaient avec leurs batailles explosives. Le quatuor prit ses affaires et chercha une calèche. George passa une main devant le visage de Thalia quand celle-ci se figea devant une calèche et pâlit brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ce sont des sombrals qui tirent les calèches.

George se contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de la serrer, fort. Ils montèrent en calèche, Thalia regardant le dos de l'animal se mouvoir.

\- C'est impressionnant. Dire qu'on pensait qu'elles venaient magiquement à l'école…

Les trois garçons eurent un frisson en imaginant la bête.

\- Et concernant Tu-Sais-Qui ? Demanda Lee.

Thalia secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas en parler. On m'a jeté un interdit. Sinon, vous comptez commencer ce soir avec les boîtes à flemme ?

\- Et pas qu'un peu ! Dit Fred. C'est le meilleur moment, à la veille de la rentrée. On va commencer par les Nougats Néansang.

Thalia esquissa un sourire et suivit le mouvement pour entrer au château une fois que la calèche -ou plutôt le sombral- se fut arrêtée. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors une fois arrivés, et McGonagall lança un regard sévère mais inquiet à Thalia. Celle-ci détourna le regard et regarda les première année derrière elle qui suivaient. Ils avaient l'air apeurés. En même temps en pleine guerre…Puis le choixpeau fit son entrée et elle s'intéressa à sa chanson pour une fois.

 _« Au temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

 _Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf_

 _Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

 _De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

 _Rassemblés par la même passion_

 _Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

 _De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

 _Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

 _« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »_

 _Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

 _Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

 _Où la destinée les séparerait._

 _Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

 _Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

 _Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

 _Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

 _Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_

 _Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

 _J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

 _Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

 _Serpentaird disait : « Il faut enseigner_

 _Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,_

 _Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture_

 _A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »,_

 _Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage_

 _Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »,_

 _Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité_

 _Tous mes élev' sont à égalité. »_

 _Lorsqu' apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_

 _Elle n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_

 _Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_

 _Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon_

 _Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._

 _Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_

 _Chez les sorciers de son académie_

 _Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

 _Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_

 _Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_

 _Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_

 _Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

 _La bonn' Poufsouffl' prenait ceux qui restaient_

 _Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait._

 _Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_

 _Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

 _Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

 _De longues années libres de soucis._

 _Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

 _Nourrie de nos peurs et nos folies._

 _Les maisons qui sont comme quatre piliers_

 _Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

 _S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

 _Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

 _Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

 _Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

 _Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits_

 _Les amis dressés contre les amis_

 _Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

 _Estima venue l'heur' de son départ._

 _Et bien que l'on vit cesser les combats_

 _Il laissait nos coeurs en grand désarroi._

 _Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_

 _Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_

 _Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_

 _Commes ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

 _Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

 _Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_

 _Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_

 _Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

 _Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long_

 _Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_

 _Bien que condamné à vous séparer_

 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter_

 _Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_

 _Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_

 _Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_

 _N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_

 _Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

 _Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

 _Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_

 _Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_

 _Et nous devons tous nous unie en elle_

 _Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_

 _Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_

 _La répartition maintenant commence. »_

Les anciens élèves échangèrent des regards surpris. Et pour cause : c'était bien la première fois que le Choixpeau chantait une chanson aussi longue. Et qui les enjoignait à tous s'unir sous le même drapeau, maisons confondues. Même les jumeaux étaient restés sérieux durant la chanson. Ils le furent cependant moins pendant la répartition, Thalia également. Elle fixait juste les première année terrifiés s'avancer vers le Choixpeau et se faire répartir, le regard absent. Puis Dumbledore leur souhaita un bon appétit et le repas apparut, par magie, comme toutes les années. Il y eut plus de bruit, même si la chanson fut commentée de tous côtés. Puis le repas fini, Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois.

Thalia ne s'intéressa pas vraiment à ce qu'il racontait jusqu'à que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal -toute de rose vêtue- ne soit présente et n'ait le culot d'interrompre le directeur.

\- Hum hum. Merci, cher directeur pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue. Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi !

En regardant, on s'apercevait qu'aucun visage levé vers elle n'était joyeux mais plutôt agacé de se voir traité comme des gamins de cinq ans.

\- J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis !

Thalia étouffa un ricanement et attira momentanément l'attention d'Ombrage.

\- Le ministère de la magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait pas de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement. Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation…

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce discours ? Se demanda Thalia en décrochant et en échangeant un regard lourd d'ennui avec ses amis.

-...Car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une nouvelle ère d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Et enfin s'acheva ce long discours qui ne disait qu'une chose finalement : le ministère allait se mêler des affaires de Poudlard.

* * *

Allongée sur son lit à baldaquin, Thalia fixait le plafond. Elle aurait du mal à dormir, elle le savait. George ne serait pas près d'elle pour la rassurer. Angelina et Alicia se préparaient pour la nuit sans pour autant sembler se soucier d'elle. Thalia les connaissait. Elle savait qu'elles ne croyaient pas ce que disait la Gazette. Mais qu'elles ne savaient pas non plus que croire. Alors elle préféra les laisser cogiter et se tourna sur le côté en serrant un tee-shirt de George entre ses doigts crispés.

Le lendemain, Angelina et Alicia se firent plus chaleureuses avec elle. Thalia leur fit un sourire reconnaissant, cela changeait de tous les autres élèves. Une fois prête, elle descendit rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune et perçut le regard chargé de colère d'Hermione se poser sur elle et plus particulièrement sur son insigne. Elle se planta devant elle et lui mit un parchemin entre les mains.

 _DES GALLIONS A FOISON_

 _Votre argent de poche n'arrive pas à suivre vos dépenses ?_

 _Un peu d'or en plus serait le bienvenue ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à prendre contact_

 _avec Fred et George Weasley et Thalia Black, pièce commune des Gryffondors,_

 _pour petits travaux à temps partiel,_

 _simples et quasiment sans douleur._

 _( nous avons le regret de préciser que les candidats devront agir à leurs risques et périls)._

\- Eh bien ?

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Faire ? Mais rien, Hermione. C'est moi qui ai rédigé ce parchemin, c'est pour nos affaires tu sais. Les élèves sont prévenus de ce qui les attend je ne vois donc pas où est le problème.

\- Le problème c'est que tu es Préfete-en-Chef, tu n'es pas censée cautionner ça ! Se scandalisa Hermione.

\- J'ai toujours été comme ça, je ne changerais pas pour un titre, même si je suis fière de succéder à ma mère. Autre chose ?

Hermione croisa les bras d'un air rageur et ne redit rien. Fred et George prirent chacun un bras de Thalia et ils quittèrent la salle commune en riant alors qu'Hermione déchirait le parchemin d'un air rageur.

* * *

Angelina s'installa à côté de Fred et fixa les trois Gryffondors, tout en saisissant la main de Fred.

\- J'ai été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Thalia et George la félicitèrent alors que Fred semblait déjà au courant.

\- Maintenant qu'Olivier est parti, nous avons besoin d'un nouveau gardien. On fera des essais vendredi à cinq heures et je veux que l'équipe soit là au complet, d'accord ? Comme ça on cherchera quelqu'un avec qui tout le monde puisse s'entendre.

\- Ca marche !

Fred et George essayèrent une fois de plus de convaincre Hermione des bienfaits des boîtes à flemme, mais ce fut sans succès. Thalia se leva pour distribuer les emplois du temps sous le regard approbateur de sa directrice de maison. Ils finirent le déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours, défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Bonjour ! Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes !

Tout le monde échangea un regard lourd de sens et d'ennui. Pas de baguette signifiait pas de pratique. Rien de bien intéressant pour un premier cours. Cette femme l'horripilait, songea Thalia. Tout ce rose faisait mal aux yeux et semblait trop...Trop joyeux par les temps qui couraient. Et surtout, ça ne correspondait pas à la personnalité de la femme.

\- Votre enseignement dans cette matière n'a pas été des meilleurs. Je vais tâcher de rectifier cela. Ouvrez votre livre et lisez le premier chapitre.

Thalia leva la main et Ombrage jeta un regard dégoûté sur elle.

\- Oui ? Miss Black ?

\- Et pour la pratique ?

\- La pratique ? Mais la théorie vous suffit amplement à votre âge voyons !

\- Et on se défendra comment contre Voldemort ? Continua Thalia.

\- Ne prononcez pas ce nom ! Et tout le monde sait que ce mage noir est mort et enterré depuis quatorze ans maintenant.

\- Je l'ai vu ! Voldemort a tué Cédric devant moi ! S'énerva Thalia.

\- NE PRONONCEZ PAS CE NOM !

\- VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT ! Hurla Thalia en claquant les mains sur son bureau et en se levant.

\- Assez ! Retenue tous les soirs de la semaine avec moi. Asseyez-vous et lisez votre chapitre !

\- Vous comptez étouffer son retour ? Et que se passera-t-il quand il assassinera vos familles ?

\- Je vous ai dit de vous asseoir !

Sous les yeux ébahis des élèves, Thalia se baissa et ramassa son sac.

\- Je ne m'assiérais pas sans rien dire dans un cours aussi inutile que le vôtre !

\- Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Asseyez-vous et je fermerai les yeux sur votre attitude.

\- Gardez-les grands ouverts et ne manquez rien du spectacle. Ce ne sera pas la première ni la dernière fois !

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta le cours en claquant la porte avec une violence toute calculée. Ombrage mit plusieurs minutes à calmer les élèves qui commentaient ce qui venait de se passer à grands cris. Black était donc vraiment devenue folle après le tournoi comme le disait la Gazette ? Il paraissait que la mort de Cédric l'avait rendue folle et qu'elle avait convaincu Potter du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui grâce à un sort de confusion. Il y en a même qui assuraient que c'était elle qui l'avait tué.

* * *

Elle fut convoquée dans le bureau de McGonagall par la suite. Celle-ci la fixa d'un regard insondable. Elle voulait battre Dumbledore ou quoi ?

\- Faîtes attention à vos faits et gestes, Miss Black. Un professeur comme le professeur Ombrage ne doit pas être mis à dos. Elle a les pouvoirs de vous faire vivre un véritable enfer à Poudlard.

\- Ca m'est égal. Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

\- Dire la vérité n'est pas toujours le meilleur angle d'attaque, sachez-le. Que je n'apprenne plus que vous l'avez défié ou je vous mettrais moi même en retenue. Or, vous avez vos ASPIC cette année, sans oublier la coupe de Quidditch que je veux revoir sur mon bureau cette année.

Thalia ne répondit pas et quitta le bureau.

* * *

Le soir même, elle était plutôt morose dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Harry était dans le même état qu'elle et pour cause : il avait fait exactement la même chose. C'était bon de se sentir soutenu par quelqu'un. Des éclats de voix attirèrent leur attention. Fred, George et Hermione.

\- Je vous ai dit ce matin que vous n'aviez pas le droit de les utiliser sur des élèves !

\- Mais on les paye ! S'indigna Fred.

\- Je m'en fiche, ça peut être dangereux !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Calme-toi, Hermione ! Ils sont en pleine forme !

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça ! Imaginez que l'un d'entre eux tombe réellement malade ?

\- Ca ne peut pas les rendre malades, on les as déjà testés sur nous, c'est simplement pour voir si tout le monde réagit de la même façon.

\- Si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite, je vais…

\- Nous faire copier des lignes ? Demanda Fred d'un air moqueur.

\- Nous donner une retenue ? Continua George.

\- Non, mais je vais écrire à votre mère.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

\- Oh que si, je le ferais. Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de manger vous-mêmes vos cochonneries, mais il n'est pas question que vous en donniez aux premières années.

La dispute s'arrêta là, les jumeaux rangèrent leurs affaires tout en jetant un regard mauvais à la nouvelle préfète. Angelina arriva d'un air fâché et se planta devant Thalia et Harry.

\- Bravo à tous les deux. Ton numéro de ce matin était-il vraiment nécessaire, Thalia ? Et toi, Harry ? Vous avez pensé aux sélections ? Je vous avais bien dit que je voulais tout le monde, non ?

\- Je ne vais pas dire que Voldemort n'existe pas juste pour te faire plaisir et aller à l'entraînement, dit Thalia.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, sache que tu n'es pas indispensable dans l'équipe dit Angelina avant de quitter la salle commune.

Thalia soupira et se rendit à sa retenue, avec une boule dans la gorge. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne la sentait pas cette colle. Harry avait seulement hérité du vendredi, lui. Elle toqua et entra.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Black. Installez-vous. Vous allez recopier des lignes. « _Je dois rester à ma place. »_

 _-_ Bonsoir. Combien de fois ?

\- Oh, jusqu'à ce que le message... _Rentre._ Vous vous en rendrez compte toute seule.

Thalia haussa les épaules et prit la plume.

\- Il n'y a pas d'encre, madame.

\- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, assura Ombrage avec un étrange sourire.

La Préfète-en-Chef se mit au travail et écrivit donc sans encre, jusqu'à sentir une douleur dans la main et le message s'y inscrire. Lucius lui avait un jour parlé de ces plumes. C'était donc Ombrage qui avait inventé un tel instrument de torture ?

\- Oui ? Demanda Ombrage avec un horrible sourire quand Thalia émit un petit gémissement.

\- Rien, professeur.

\- Vous savez que vous méritez cette punition. Ce ne serait que de moi, je vous aurais retiré votre insigne de Préfète-en-Chef. Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas _encore_ ce privilège.

Et ses paroles lui firent froid dans le dos parce que cela signifiait qu'elle finirait par avoir ce pouvoir. Et même si elle ne faisait pas le travail de Préfet-en-Chef aussi parfaitement qu'il devait être fait, elle y tenait. Elle faisait la fierté de son oncle, de son père et de son parrain avec cet insigne. Pas question d'y renoncer !

* * *

Elle cacha du mieux qu'elle le put sa blessure à ses proches et cela marcha. Il n'y a qu'Harry qu'elle mit en garde. Le vendredi arriva. Ils croisèrent Ron, qui cachait un balai dans son dos. Visiblement, il allait tenter sa chance comme gardien de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Il n'y avait donc plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit pris au poste.

Harry ne reçut pas la même phrase que Thalia. _« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges »_ s'inscrivit à l'encre rouge sur sa main. Malgré que Thalia l'eut prévenu, il fut surpris par la douleur. Quelques heures plus tard, ils sortirent de son bureau et cheminèrent en silence jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Arrivés à la salle commune, ils se mirent à travailler sur leurs devoirs. Thalia n'en pouvait plus. Avec les ASPIC, ils étaient surchargés de devoirs et elle rentrait toute la semaine à onze heures du soir à cause de ses retenues avec Ombrage. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait tenu le coup cette semaine.

Elle se sentit lâcher sa plume et s'endormir sur son devoir de potions.

\- Thalia ? Mais c'est quoi sur ta main ?

Elle sursauta et ouvrit un regard ensommeillé, les marques de son devoir sur la joue. George tenait sa main droite et la fixait avec horreur.

\- C'est ça, ses retenues ?

\- T'en fais pas, je mettrais de l'essence de Murlap dessus et ce sera comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu dois le dire ! Insista George en caressant sa peau boursouflée.

\- A qui ? Elle agit au nom du ministère, George. Sur ce coup nous sommes totalement seuls.

Et c'est à ce moment que George se rendit compte que la guerre avait lieu au sein même de Poudlard. Et que c'était eux qui la menait.

* * *

 **Le règne du crapaud est arrivé ! Et elle n'a pas fini de se faire détester :) A demain !**


	22. La Grande Inquisitrice au pouvoir

**Voila la suite ! Et bon week-end :)**

* * *

 **La Grande Inquisitrice au pouvoir**

George s'était couché, l'esprit embrumé. Il avait voulu attendre Thalia parce qu'à cause de ses retenues, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue cette semaine. Et cette blessure sur sa main...Il n'avait pas osé la retenir plus longtemps, de toute manière elle était repartie assurer ses devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef dont elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper durant cette semaine. Elle n'allait pas tenir cette année à ce rythme.

Fred l'avait entendu remonter dans le dortoir et s'étonna du peu de temps passé avec Thalia. Puis il vit l'air plus que chiffonné de son jumeau. Il le questionna du regard et George cassa le silence du dortoir, réveillant Lee au passage.

\- Cette bonne femme. Il faut lui en faire baver.

Lee et Fred échangèrent un regard surpris. L'air furieux de George attisait leur curiosité.

\- Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait. Mais sur la main de Thalia, en rouge vif, il est écrit « Je dois rester à ma place ».

\- Ce crapaud va payer, assura Fred. Thalia s'est couchée ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Elle est allée faire sa ronde ! Tempêta George.

\- Heureusement que nous sommes en week-end. Soupira Lee. George, il va falloir que tu la calmes plus encore cette année. Il faut qu'elle fasse profil bas devant ce crapaud de malheur.

George acquiesça. Il allait avoir un sacré travail connaissant Thalia. Elle était tellement impulsive...Mais il fallait à tout prix éviter qu'elle ne finisse encore en retenue avec Ombrage. Et derrière ça, Lee, Fred et lui allaient apprendre au crapaud à toucher à Thalia. Il était temps de se rebeller contre le ministère.

* * *

Si Severus fut étonné de voir George Weasley devant ses appartements aussi tôt un samedi matin, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Il avait rarement vu un air aussi sérieux sur son visage.

\- Bonjour, professeur.

\- Weasley. Je suppose que vous avez quelque chose à me dire à propos de ma nièce ?

George acquiesça, l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Je pense qu'elle va m'en vouloir. Elle ne voulait en parler à personne...Mais vous êtes de sa famille. Je suis tombé sur elle cette nuit dans la salle commune à deux heures du matin. Elle est rentrée tard de ses retenues toute la semaine et ensuite elle faisait ses devoirs. Et cette nuit, elle est repartie faire sa ronde de Préfète-en-Chef. Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Ces Weasley...Pas capables d'aller droit au but.

\- J'ai vu sur sa main...Comme écrit avec son sang… « Je dois rester à ma place ». Alors, je voulais vous demander de l'essence de Murlap pour guérir sa blessure. Et aussi que si vous voyez des...Blagues...Autour d'Ombrage, il ne faut pas accuser Thalia. Ce ne sera l'oeuvre que de Fred, Lee et moi.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait encouragé George Weasley à en faire baver à Dolores Ombrage. A la place, il se contenta d'un signe de tête et alla chercher ce que George lui avait demandé.

* * *

Thalia ne décolérait pas et lançait des regards noirs à son petit ami. George s'y était attendu et resta donc stoïque. Il était le seul à pouvoir la canaliser, quitte à endurer sa colère. Elle lui en voulait parce que son oncle était au courant et qu'il l'avait enjointe à ne plus provoquer Ombrage. Tête de mule comme elle l'était, elle n'avait rien promis. Et même si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle aurait au contraire du remercier George, elle ne décolérait pas. Pourtant, il était allé voir son oncle pour lui ramener de l'essence de Murlap. George tenta une approche en la prenant par les épaules et en lui faisant un regard tendre. Thalia sentit les coins de ses lèvres se relever malgré elle et elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de George en fermant les yeux de fatigue. Celui-ci sentit que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait quand il vit avec quelle intensité Ombrage les fixait. Celle-ci effectivement, n'avait qu'une hâte : devenir Grande Inquisitrice et pouvoir ainsi interdire ce genre de rapprochements en public.

\- Tu tiendras le coup pour l'entraînement ? S'inquiéta George.

\- Angelina me tuerait si je ne venais pas. Et j'ai besoin d'évacuer tout ça.

Ils finirent leur repas et se dirigèrent vers le terrain avec joie. Depuis la rentrée, c'était la première fois que Thalia semblait heureuse. Ils s'entraînèrent avec Ron, qui pour l'instant se révélait malheureusement piètre gardien. Les jumeaux et Thalia échangèrent un regard en volant sur le terrain. S'il continuait comme ça, Angelina n'allait pas pouvoir le garder. Et ils savaient que Ron avait besoin de briller dans un domaine et de ne pas toujours être dans l'ombre d'Harry. C'était à tel point qu'il envoya le souafle sur Katie qui saigna du nez. Fred et George lui passèrent un de leurs bonbons. Les quolibets des Serpentards n'aidaient pas le pauvre Ron à déstresser et à mieux jouer. Thalia se prit à son tour le souafle en pleine figure. Elle faillit lâcher son balai pour porter les mains à son visage, mais se rappela heureusement assez vite qu'ils étaient en plein entraînement. Le sang afflua et Fred et George pâlirent en sortant les bonbons qu'ils avaient donnés à Katie et qui n'avaient fait qu'empirer l'état de Katie. Thalia se posa et mit la main sur son nez douloureux. Angelina mit heureusement fin à l'entraînement et Fred et George conduisirent les filles à l'infirmerie. Drago leur jeta un regard de mépris alors que les Serpentards scandaient fièrement « Les Gryffondors vont perdre ! Les Gryffondors vont perdre ! ».

Pomfresh râla en leur appliquant le sort adéquat. Les trois Gryffondors remontèrent dans la tour et Fred consola sa petite amie de son échec. On ne vit plus Ron de la journée.

\- Je plains Ron, dit Thalia.

\- Pourquoi il a joué comme un pied aussi ? S'énerva George.

\- Tu ne comprends pas la pression qu'il a. Il arrive après six frères qui ont tous marqués Poudlard. A part vous, ils ont tous été préfets. Percy a été Préfet-en-Chef. Et à part Percy, vous êtes tous doués en quidditch. Sans oublier qu'il a toujours été dans l'ombre de Harry depuis leur première année.

\- Comment tu as deviné tout ça ? S'étonna George.

\- Je connais des Weasley depuis sept ans maintenant, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle aida ensuite Ron et Harry pour leurs devoirs -quand Ron cessa de se morfondre dans le dortoir- et George leva les yeux au ciel. Angelina alla se coucher et Fred le rejoignit pour chercher des coups tordus à faire à Ombrage en vengeance de ce qu'elle avait fait à Thalia et Harry. Bien sûr, les deux intéressés n'étaient pas au courant. Et puis, un hibou tapant au carreau attira l'attention de tous ces Gryffondors réunis. Parce que c'était celui de Percy, ils l'avaient parfaitement reconnu. Ron ouvrit et ce fut vers lui que le hibou déposa la lettre. Les jumeaux, Hermione, Harry et Thalia l'entourèrent pour lire la lettre.

 _Cher Ron,_

 _Je viens d'apprendre (du ministre de la magie en personne, qui le tient de ton nouveau professeur, Dolores Ombrage) que tu viens d'être nommé Préfet à Poudlard._

 _J'ai été très agréablement surpris d'entendre cette nouvelle et je dois commencer par t'adresser toutes mes félicitations. J'avoue que j'ai toujours eu peur de te voir prendre ce que l'on pourrait appeler la « voie de Fred et George » plutôt que de suivre mes traces, aussi peux-tu facilement imaginer mon soulagement quand j'ai su que tu avais cessé de mépriser l'autorité et décidé d'endosser de véritables responsabilités._

 _Mais je veux faire plus que t'exprimer de simples félicitations, Ron, je souhaite également t'offrir quelques conseils et c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'envoie cette lettre le soir plutôt que par le courrier du matin. J'espère que tu pourras la lire loin des regards indiscrets et des questions embarrassantes._

 _D'après ce que le ministre a laissé échapper en m'annonçant que tu avais été nommé Préfet, je conclus que tu vois toujours très souvent Harry Potter. Je dois t'avertir, Ron, que rien ne peut menacer davantage ton insigne de Préfet qu'une fraternisation prolongée avec ce garçon. Je sais, bien sûr, que tu seras surpris de lire ces lignes -tu me diras sans doute que Potter a toujours été le chouchou de Dumbledore- mais j'estime de mon devoir de te prévenir que Dumbledore ne sera peut-être plus très longtemps en poste à Poudlard et que les personnes qui comptent aujourd'hui ont une façon très différente -et probablement beaucoup plus juste- de juger le comportement de Potter. Je n'en dirai pas plus pour l'instant mais si tu prends la peine de lire la Gazette du Sorcier demain, tu auras une assez bonne idée de la direction dans laquelle souffle le vent -et on verra si tu reconnais la marque de ton serviteur !_

 _Sérieusement, Ron, il ne faut pas que tu sois mis dans le même panier que Potter, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses pour ton avenir et je parle également de ta vie après l'école. Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, puisque notre père l'a accompagné au tribunal, Potter a été convoqué cet été à une audience disciplinaire devant le Magenmagot au complet et il n'en est pas sorti sans dommages. Si tu veux mon avis, il n'a réussi à échapper aux mailles du filet que grâce à des finasseries juridiques et nombre de personnes avec lesquelles je me suis entretenu restent convaincues de sa culpabilité._

 _Je voulais écrire cette même lettre à George concernant Thalia Black. Je maintiens ce que j'ai déjà dit cet été la concernant, et nous sommes plusieurs à penser qu'il est possible que ce soit elle qui ait tué Diggory et ensuite jeté des sortilèges de confusion à Potter. Il ne faut pas oublier que son père est un grand meurtrier ! Si tu veux mon avis, elle ne gardera pas longtemps son poste de Préfète-en-Chef, tu en sauras plus demain comme je l'ai écrit plus haut. Elle ne devrait même pas avoir été nommée à ce poste, mais le ministre n'a pas son mot à dire là dessus. Pour le moment. Je sais que George ne m'écoutera pas, peut-être pourrais-tu lui en toucher deux mots de ma part ? Etre associé à Thalia Black n'est pas une bonne chose, elle est dangereuse et nuirait à sa réputation -quoiqu'il décide de faire après avoir obtenu ses ASPIC (je doute qu'il ne finisse par réellement ouvrir cette boutique avec Fred)._

 _Peut-être as-tu peur de rompre les liens avec Potter – je sais qu'il n'est pas très équilibré et qu'il lui arrive, autant que je le sache, d'être violent- mais si tu as quelque souci à ce sujet, ou si tu as remarqué dans son comportement quelque chose d'inquiétant, je te conjure d'en parler avec Dolores Ombrage, une femme véritablement charmante qui ne sera que trop heureuse de te conseiller, tu peux m'en croire._

 _Voilà qui m'amène au deuxième conseil que je voulais te donner. Comme je te l'ai laissé entendre, les jours de Dumbledore à Poudlard pourraient bien être comptés. Ce n'est pas à lui que tu dois manifester ta fidélité, Ron, mais à l'école et au ministère. Je regrette infiniment d'apprendre que, jusqu'à présent, le professeur Ombrage ne rencontre guère de coopération de la part des autres professeurs pour mettre en œuvre les changements au le ministère désire si ardemment introduire à Poudlard (bien que sa tâche puisse être facilitée à compter de la semaine prochaine -là encore tu en sauras plus en lisant la Gazette du sorcier demain!). Je te dirai simplement ceci : un élève qui montre sa volonté d'aider le professeur Ombrage aujourd'hui pourrait se retrouver en bonne position pour devenir Préfet-en-Chef dans deux ans !_

 _Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu te voir davantage cet été. Critiquer nos parents me chagrine profondément, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il me soit impossible de vivre plus longtemps sur leur toit tant qu'ils continueront à fréquenter la bande à Dumbledore. (Si tu écris à maman, tu peux lui dire qu'un certain Sturgis Podmore, qui est un grand ami de Dumbledore, a été récemment envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir tenté de cambrioler le ministère. Voilà qui l'aidera peut-être à ouvrir les yeux sur le genre de délinquants qu'ils côtoient.) Je m'estime pour ma part très heureux d'avoir échappé à la honte d'être associé à de tels personnages -le ministre ne saurait être plus aimable avec moi- et j'espère vraiment, Ron, que tu ne laisserais pas les liens familiaux te dissimuler la nature erronée des croyances et des actions de nos parents. Je souhaite sincèrement qu'avec le temps, ils comprennent à quel point ils se sont trompés et je serai bien entendu tout disposé à accepter leurs excuses lorsque ce jour viendra._

 _Réfléchis très attentivement, s'il te plaît, à ce que je t'ai dit, particulièrement en ce qui concerne Harry Potter, et reçois à nouveau mes très sincères félicitations pour ta nomination au poste de préfet._

 _Ton frère,_

 _Percy_

Thalia ne vit pas Ron réduire la lettre en miettes et la jeter au feu. Elle n'entendit pas Harry plaisanter à ce sujet. Tout ce qu'elle retenait, c'était que le monde sorcier croyait qu'elle avait tué Cédric et manipulé Harry pour qu'il corrobore sa version des faits. George la serrait déjà contre lui. Ses yeux restaient secs et elle ne parvenait pas à croire que Percy -qu'elle avait côtoyé durant cinq ans- puisse penser ça d'elle. Ses poings étaient serrés de rage et ses lèvres pincées. George cependant, qu'elle avait rarement vu furieux ou en colère avait les mains qui tremblaient dans son dos. Percy accumulait les erreurs. Un bruit dans le feu les fit se retourner et le visage de Thalia s'illumina en reconnaissant son père. Une discussion qui lui permit d'oublier momentanément Percy.

* * *

 _Percy_

 _Je suppose que tu ne t'attendais pas à recevoir une lettre de ma part. Tu ne devais même pas t'attendre à ce que je sois au courant de toutes les horreurs que tu as pu écrire à Ron. Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin. Tu es à ce point aveugle que tu crois tout ce que le ministre dit ? Tu n'as pas changé. Tu n'es pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux de toi même, il faut toujours que tu suives la mauvaise personne. Déjà avec Croupton et maintenant Fudge…_

 _Si je n'étais pas à Poudlard, je me serais arrangé pour venir et te casser la figure comme on m'en a empêché cet été. N'écris plus à Ron si c'est pour lui raconter de telles inepties. Nous sommes fiers qu'il soit préfet, mais il ne veut pas des félicitations d'un traître corrompu du ministère. Pour ton information, ta lettre a fini au feu._

 _Ne te permets plus jamais de parler de Thalia de cette façon. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux penser qu'elle ait pu tuer Cédric et manipuler Harry. Ca fait des années que tu la connais. Il vous est arrivé de partager des rondes lors de ta dernière année...Nos parents ne s'excuseront jamais de croire deux adolescents à qui tout le monde tourne le dos parce qu'ils ont peur de ce qu'ils annoncent et qu'ils savent pertinemment que c'est vrai. C'est toi qui devras t'excuser de ton aveuglement. Si un jour tu ouvres seulement les yeux...Et ce jour là, ce sera à Thalia de te pardonner pour moi. Et je te promets que si elle ne te pardonne pas, je ne te considérerai jamais comme plus comme mon frère._

 _George_

 _PS : j'ai dit que j'étais à Poudlard, mais rien n'empêche de jeter des sorts aux parchemins que l'on envoie._

Percy sursauta à cette phrase alors que des explosions se faisaient sur toute la surface de son bureau. A Poudlard, George était content de ce qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

 _Le ministère veut réformer l'éducation_

 _Dolores Ombrage nommée Grande Inquisitrice_

Probablement l'édition dont Percy avait parlé dans sa lettre. Eh bien, ils n'allaient pas être aidés. Ombrage allait avoir le pouvoir de juger les professeurs et de les renvoyer ou non. Elle aurait le pouvoir de changer les règles de l'école également. Thalia redressa la tête et croisa le regard satisfait de l'horrible bonne femme. Si même à Poudlard on ne pouvait plus être en paix, où le pouvait-on ?

Thalia se mordit la lèvre alors que George serrait sa main sous la table. Un énième cours de défense contre les forces du mal où ils n'apprendraient rien. Ombrage venait de descendre Remus en tant que professeur.

\- Mais cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié venant d'un hybride.

\- Remus n'est pas un hybride, cria Thalia et George serra sa main plus fort en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur pour tenter de la dissuader.

\- Miss Black, encore un mot et je vous met une autre semaine de retenue. _Je_ suis la Grande Inquisitrice et suis plus apte que vous à juger de ses...Compétences. Dit-elle d'un air dégoûté.

\- Il est le meilleur professeur que l'on ait eu depuis des années ! A moins que vous ne trouviez qu'un professeur avec Voldemort à l'arrière de la tête soit plus compétent ?

\- Décidément, Potter et vous devez apprécier ma compagnie chaque soir. Retenue une semaine.

Angelina les incendia au repas. Thalia ne l'écouta même pas. Puis, excédée, elle se leva de la table des Gryffondors et se se planta face à sa camarade de dortoir.

\- Vire-moi de l'équipe alors, si tu n'es pas contente. Ca évitera que tu te plaignes que je dise la vérité. Vous croyez tous que j'ai tué Cédric, non ? Comme si j'en avais les capacités !

Elle quitta la salle en coup de vent avant qu'un professeur ne lui enlève des points.

* * *

Sa main n'avait même plus le temps de cicatriser entre deux retenues. Elle ne faisait cependant pas le plaisir à Ombrage de lui montrer à quel point elle souffrait. En rentrant cette nuit, elle croisa Ginny qui jeta un coup d'oeil à sa main.

\- Thalia, tu as vraiment une tête de déterrée. Tu sais, je pense qu'Hermione a raison. Plus tu répondras, plus elle te punira et en sera heureuse. George se démène pour te calmer.

Thalia tritura ses mains avec culpabilité.

\- Au fait, à la prochaine sortie de Pré-Au-Lard, on se réunit à la Tête de Sanglier.

\- _On ?_ Releva Thalia.

\- Ceux qui veulent se rebeller contre Ombrage.

Et Ginny fut sûre de voir briller une flamme dans les yeux de la petite amie de son frère.

* * *

Thalia fut bien sûr l'une des premières à signer. Sa seule réticence était que les professeurs des cours qu'ils avaient décidé d'organiser seraient Harry et elle. George prit sa main et emmêla leurs doigts.

\- Oh allez, il n'y a que vous qui pouviez avoir ce rôle là ! Et puis t'imaginer en professeur, me donnant des cours…

Fred et George éclatèrent de rire face au brusque rougissement de Thalia qui cacha son visage dans son écharpe aux couleurs des Gryffondors. Ils rirent sans se douter que le décret du lendemain les ferait déchanter. Ombrage interdisait des associations de plus de trois élèves désormais. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait également falloir lui demander l'autorisation de reconstituer les équipes de quidditch…

* * *

Ombrage mit une bonne semaine à leur donner cette autorisation et ne leur la donna que quelques jours avant le match Gryffondor/Serpentard. Dans le même temps, l'Armée de Dumbledore (c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient décidé de s'appeler) cherchait activement un endroit où s'entraîner. Et puis Dobby leur apporta la solution. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit décrit, Fred, George et Thalia reconnurent la salle où ils avaient un jour fui Rusard. Ils avaient simplement ouvert la porte et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un placard à balai impossible à ouvrir de l'extérieur.

La salle était tapissée de détecteurs de magie noire, des coussins et des mannequins d'entraînement. Au début, Harry prit les choses en main. Puis Thalia et lui se répartirent les élèves. Thalia s'occupait des cinquième à septième année et Harry des précédentes années. Il y eut des protestations quand ils décidèrent d'utiliser l'Expelliarmus pour cette séance. Harry les remit à leur place et Thalia leur jeta le regard noir digne des Rogue. George lança des clins d'oeil à Thalia lorsqu'elle corrigea la position de son bras. Elle lui sourit, encore énervée du décret sorti par Ombrage le jour même : les couples ne devaient pas se tenir trop près les uns des autres. Et puis, ils se rendirent compte que le couvre feu allait passer et se dépêchèrent de terminer la séance et de tous rentrer à leur salle commune.

* * *

\- Thalia, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? Demanda Hermione.

Thalia sortit la tête de son livre de runes.

\- Je cherchais un moyen pour que nous puissions nous communiquer la date et l'heure des réunions. J'ai pensé à un gallion dont il faudrait ensorceler la forme.

\- En fait tu parles du sort protéiforme, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement ! Tu veux bien m'aider à le pratiquer sur un nombre suffisant de gallions pour que tout le monde en ait ?

Thalia acquiesça et encore une fois, se coucha bien plus tard que prévu, sous le regard désapprobateur de George qui ne dit cependant rien. Se rebeller semblait avoir ranimé la flamme de détermination en Thalia, il ne voulait pas l'éteindre.

* * *

Octobre arriva et le jour du match également. La tension entre l'équipe de Gryffondor et de Serpentard était à son maximum et les derniers jours, ils n'avaient cessé de se jeter des sorts dans les couloirs. Thalia avait donné des retenues et enlevé des points autant à sa maison qu'à celle de Serpentard. L'équipe se rejoignit dans le vestiaire et Angelina resta un moment silencieuse. Tout le monde espérait plus ou moins que Ron ne soit pas comme lors des entraînements. Il semblait que lorsque quelqu'un le regardait des gradins, il stressait et n'était plus capable de rien.

\- C'est l'heure, dit ensuite Angelina. Allons-y...Et bonne chance.

Thalia se demanda ce qu'était cette chanson qui résonnait dans le stade. Ils enfourchèrent le balai et se lancèrent. Une chose sauta aux yeux de Thalia : les Serpentards portaient des badges argentés en forme de couronne et étaient étrangement confiants et narquois. Le match commença et elle n'y pensa plus, occupée à faire les passes et tenter de marquer des buts. Lee commentait le matche comme à son habitude. Le match était serré, personne n'avait encore marqué et les batteurs se faisaient redoutables. Thalia ne dut qu'à l'agilité de George de ne pas se prendre un cognard en pleine tête. Et soudain, des choeurs s'élevèrent chez les Serpentards.

 _Weasley est un grand maladroit_

 _Il rate son coup à chaque fois_

 _Voilà pourquoi_

 _Les Serpentards chantent avec joie_

 _Weasley est notre roi._

 _Weasley est né dans un trou à rats_

 _Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit_

 _Voilà pourquoi_

 _Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera,_

 _Weasley est notre roi._

Thalia serra les dents, comprenant mieux l'air réjoui des verts et argent. Elle jeta un regard à Ron qui s'était tétanisé. Il fallait se débrouiller pour marquer le plus de buts possibles. Il fallait agrandir l'écart pour que lorsqu'ils attrapent le vif d'or, ils soient sûrs de gagner le match. Mais la chanson avait eu un impact sur tous les joueurs qui étaient incapables de jouer correctement.

 _Weasley est notre roi_

 _Weasley est notre roi_

 _Il laisse le Souaffle entrer tout droit_

 _Weasley est notre roi._

Et les Serpentards chantaient de plus en plus fort. Ce devrait être interdit ! Thalia jeta un regard vers les professeurs qui ne faisaient rien. Madame Bibine non plus.

 _Weasley est un grand maladroit_

 _Il rate son coup à chaque fois…_

Harry alla rapidement parler à Ron. Thalia attrapa le souafle qu'Alicia lui envoya et tenta de marquer. Bletchley gardait trop bien ses buts et fit mine de diriger l'orchestre des Serpentards. Thalia se mordit la joue pour ne pas le frapper et alla vers le souafle qui avait été rattrapé par Warrington. Et la chanson des Serpentards résonnait de plus en plus fort…

 _WEASLEY EST NE DANS UN TROU A RATS_

 _IL LAISSE LE SOUAFLE ENTRER TOUT DROIT_

Ron enchaînait les gaffes sur ce match désastreux. Angelina semblait furieuse et redoublait d'ardeur dans ses passes.

 _WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI_

 _WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI…_

Thalia rattrapa le souafle et fonça tout droit vers Betchley. Elle feinta à droite et tira à gauche, réussissant enfin à marquer.

 _WEASLEY EST NE DANS UN TROU A RATS_

Elle aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles. Et l'air ravi des Serpentards la dégoûtait. Le match devenait du grand n'importe quoi.

 _WEASLEY EST UN GRAND MALADROIT_

Les passes s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle. Thalia n'osait plus regarder en direction de Fred, George ou Ron, se concentrant un maximum sur le match.

 _VOILA POURQUOI_

 _LES SERPENTARDS CHANTENT AVEC JOIE_

 _WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI_

Les Serpentards avaient repris l'avantage. Ils enchaînaient les buts, déstabilisant Ron au plus haut point.

 _WEASLEY EST NE DANS UN TROU A RATS_

 _IL LAISSE LE SOUAFLE ENTRER TOUT DROIT_

 _GRACE A LUI, C'EST SUR, ON GAGNERA…_

Enfin Harry plongea pour attraper le vif d'or. Et Drago eut beau faire, il ne parvint à rien face à lui. Harry releva le poing, tenant la balle dorée dans sa main. Thalia soupira de soulagement et le rejoignit pour le féliciter et mettre fin à cette mascarade. Une brusque douleur dans l'omoplate gauche la fit se plier en deux et se taper le visage sur son balai. Harry avait également été éjecté de son balai et en relevant la tête aperçut Bibine enguirlander Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient envoyé les cognards. Thalia se tint le nez alors qu'Angelina aidait Harry à se relever. La douleur était fulgurante, une fois de plus elle allait séjourner à l'infirmerie.

\- Tu as réussi à sauver la peau de Weasley, hein ? Attaqua Drago en mauvais perdant qu'il était. Je n'ai jamais vu un gardien aussi mauvais...Mais après tout, _il est né dans un trou à rats..._ Ma chanson t'a plu, Potter ?

George venait de se poser à côté de Thalia et vérifiait qu'elle n'était pas trop amochée.

\- Typique des mauvais joueurs, dit Angelina.

\- On a également eu du mal à caser « pauvre type » dans les paroles...A propos de son père…

Fred et George s'immobilisèrent brusquement.

\- Mais toi, tu aimes bien les Weasley, Potter ? Tu passes même tes vacances avec eux, je crois ? Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter l'odeur mais enfin, j'imagine que quand on a été élevé -si on peut employer ce mot là- chez les moldus, même le taudis des Weasley ne sent pas trop mauvais…

Thalia attrapa George par la taille pour le retenir en grimaçant de douleur face à la douleur qu'elle s'infligeait.

\- Ou peut-être que tu te souviens de l'odeur que dégageait la maison de _ta_ mère, Potter, et que la porcherie des Weasley te la rappelle.

George se dégagea de Thalia qui tomba au sol dans un gémissement de douleur et elle le vit se ruer avec Harry sur Drago. Fred était retenu par Angelina, Alicia et Katie.

\- GEORGE ! Hurla-t-elle.

Malgré la douleur, elle se releva et courut vers eux, le sang coulant de son nez, tâchant sa robe de sorcier.

\- ARRETEZ ! Ou je vous retire des points ! Ou je vous mets en retenue !

Mais rien ne les atteignait. Elle essaya à nouveau de les séparer, mais se prit un coup de coude de son petit ami dans le menton. Bibine arriva sur ces entrefaites et sépara les garçons qu'elle envoya chez McGonagall, accompagnés de Thalia. Durant le trajet, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Thalia n'écouta pas le sermon de McGonagall et sursauta en entendant Ombrage toussoter dans son dos.

\- Puis-je vous apporter de l'aide, professeur McGonagall ?

\- De l'aide ?

\- Je pense qu'ils méritent plus que de simples retenues.

\- Sauf que ces élèves appartiennent à ma maison.

\- Sauf que...Décret d'éducation numéro vingt-cinq, énonça Ombrage en sortant un parchemin de sa poche.

\- Encore un !

\- Eh oui. En réalité, Minerva, c'est vous qui m'avez fait comprendre que nous avions besoin d'un amendement supplémentaire...Vous vous rappelez comment vous êtes passée au-dessus de ma tête quand je ne voulais pas permettre que l'équipe de Gryffondor se reconstitue ? Comment vous êtes allée demander l'arbitrage de Dumbledore qui a insisté pour qu'on autorise cette équipe à jouer ? Eh bien maintenant, ce ne serait plus possible. J'ai aussitôt contacté le ministre et il a été entièrement d'accord pour estimer que la Grande Inquisitrice devait avoir le pouvoir de retirer leurs privilèges aux élèves sinon elle aurait moins d'autorité que des simples professeurs ! Et aujourd'hui vous voyez bien, Minerva, comme j'avais raison d'essayer d'empêcher la reconstitution de l'équipe de Gryffondor ? Ils ont un tempérament _épouvantable..._ Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais en train de vous lire le nouvel amendement : _Le Grand Inquisiteur aura dorénavant l'autorité suprême pour infliger toute sanction, punition et retrait de privilèges aux élèves de Poudlard, ainsi que le pouvoir de modifier les sanctions, punitions et retrait de privilèges qui auraient été décidés par des membres du corps enseignant._

Elle était plus souriante que jamais.

\- Je pense donc que je vais devoir interdire définitivement à ces deux-là de rejouer au quidditch. Et retirer son insigne à celle-ci.

\- Nous interdire ? Dit Harry. Définitivement...De rejouer au quidditch ?

\- Oui, monsieur Potter. Je crois qu'une interdiction à vie devrait suffire.

\- Quoi ? Protesta enfin Thalia.

\- Une Préfète-en-Chef digne de ce nom aurait tout de suite donné des retenues et retiré des points. Ou aurait lancé un sort pour les séparer. Vous n'êtes pas assez impartiale. Et estimez-vous heureuse de ne pas perdre votre poste de poursuiveuse. Comme monsieur Weasley et monsieur Potter. Pour plus de sûreté, le frère jumeau de celui ci sera aussi exclu. Si ses coéquipiers ne l'avaient pas retenu, je suis certaine qu'il aurait lui aussi attaqué le jeune Malefoy. Bien entendu je veux que leurs balais soient confisqués. Je les conserverai dans mon bureau pour être sûre que l'interdiction ne sera pas contournée. Mais je resterai mesurée, professeur, le reste de l'équipe pourra continuer à jouer, je n'ai vu aucun signe de violence chez les _autres._

Ombrage eut enfin la satisfaction de voir Thalia plier devant elle lorsqu'elle lui tendit son badge, les larmes roulant sur sa joue, la main tremblante.

* * *

 **Ombrage se fait plus détester que jamais. A demain :)**


	23. Haine et veritaserum

**Coucou bon dimanche à vous ! Merci à ceux qui commentent régulièrement, ça me motive beaucoup :)**

* * *

 **Haine et Veritaserum**

Thalia fut la première à sortir après le départ d'Ombrage, malgré que McGonagall avait eu l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. La douleur du cognard se rappela à elle et elle mit la main sur son omoplate avec rage.

\- Thalia...La rattrapa Harry.

George était étrangement silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Thalia avait toujours détesté ce qui était Préfet et Préfet-en-Chef. Elle détestait toute forme d'autorité. Mais depuis qu'elle avait appris que sa mère l'avait été, cet insigne lui tenait à coeur. Mais à cause de lui, à cause de lui, elle l'avait perdu. En silence, il suivit les deux autres Gryffondors en direction de l'infirmerie. Thalia ne se tourna pas une seule fois vers lui, ne le regarda pas une seule fois. Tout ce qu'il fit, c'est regarder ses épaules tressauter. Elle pleurait. En silence, mais elle pleurait. Madame Pomfresh ne râla pas autant que les autres fois. Thalia Black n'avait jamais pleuré devant elle en sept ans. Et l'insigne absent de sa robe de sorcier voulait tout dire. Elle la soigna et les envoya dans leur dortoir. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de manger de toute façon. Sur le chemin pour la salle commune, Harry marcha devant et George sentit toute la tension et la colère qui émanait de sa petite amie qui semblait se contenir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au dortoir où ils se firent alpaguer par les joueurs au complet (sauf Ron qui était absent).

\- Fred, George et moi avons été interdits de quidditch à vie, résuma Harry. Et Thalia a été destituée de ses fonctions de Préfète-en-Chef.

Ils se firent tous vindicatifs contre Ombrage. Seul Fred sembla remarquer la tension entre George et Thalia. La jeune fille se laissa tomber dans un des canapés de la salle. George se planta devant l'une des fenêtres et Fred prit Thalia par les épaules.

\- Excuse-nous. Si on avait su…

\- Je dois m'estimer heureuse qu'elle ne m'ait pas retiré mon poste de quidditch selon elle.

Angelina tempêtait dans son coin. Et Fred fut le seul témoin des nouvelles larmes de Thalia.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas. Drago l'a cherché. Mais...Maintenant que j'aimais être Préfète-en-Chef, il a fallu qu'elle me l'enlève. George...George ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis. J'ai pensé qu'il voulait être seul.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux des abrutis. George pense que tu lui en veux pour le coup que tu as reçu. Et il pense que c'est de sa faute si tu n'as plus ton insigne.

Thalia se mordit la lèvre, essuya ses larmes et se redressa pour serrer George contre elle.

\- Thalia ?

\- Imbécile. Je ne t'en veux pas !

George se tourna pour la serrer contre lui et elle se retrouva la tête contre son torse avant qu'ils ne rejoignent Fred sur le canapé. Hermione essayait de consoler tout le monde.

\- En fait, tu apparaîtras dans les annales de Poudlard pour avoir eu l'insigne le moins longtemps de toute l'histoire de l'école. Tenta Fred.

Un rire nerveux secoua Fred, George, Lee et Thalia. Hermione se planta devant eux, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire.

\- Tu te plaignais de mes compétences de Préfète-en-Chef, non ? L'agressa Thalia. Tu dois être ravie que je ne le sois plus ! Tant qu'à faire, tu n'as qu'à directement postuler pour avoir la place ! Tu aimes tellement les règles, mais ça ne te pose jamais de problème de les contourner ! Bizarrement dans ce cas là, ça te dérange beaucoup moins, pas vrai ?

Hermione gonfla ses joues de colère et s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Harry la prit par le bras non sans jeter un regard noir à Thalia. Celle-ci se renfonça dans le coussin, sans même regretter ce qu'elle venait de lancer à Hermione.

 _Patmol,_

 _Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste ! J'ai toujours détesté l'autorité. J'ai détesté être choisie comme préfète. J'en ai voulu à Dumbledore de me nommer Préfète-en-Chef. Mais quand j'ai appris que maman l'était, j'ai voulu faire de mon mieux, pour que tous, vous soyez fiers de moi. Et elle me l'a retiré ! C'est une chance que je sois encore dans l'équipe._

 _J'avais besoin de me décharger de ma colère, merci d'être là pour ça. A part ça, tout va bien, si on oublie que même tenir George par la main, je n'ai pas le droit ! Heureusement que nous sommes de la même maison, sinon ce serait bien pire que ça !_

 _J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai hâte que les vacances arrivent. On apprend rien pour se défendre, on ne peut rien faire, on a pas le droit d'être en couple (ou du moins c'est l'impression que ça donne)...Poudlard est devenu bien pire qu'une prison. Un comble, alors que je considérais cette école comme ma liberté depuis mes onze ans !_

 _Vivement Noël, je t'embrasse fort et m'excuse pour cette lettre déprimante._

 _Lia_

Sirius replia la lettre et se mit en arrière dans sa chaise. Cette femme était un monstre. Thalia n'allait pas avoir une dernière année de tout repos...D'un côté, même s'il regrettait de penser ça, c'était un mal pour un bien. Elle ne pouvait pas être Préfète-en-Chef, poursuiveuse, passer ses ASPIC, se rebeller et se préparer à la guerre, tout ça en même temps. Elle finirait par exploser et faire une crise de nerfs. Heureusement qu'elle avait George à ses côtés, songea-t-il en allant nourrir Buck. Le jeune rouquin était le garde fou de sa fille. Ils se complétaient parfaitement et il était heureux qu'ils soient déjà en couple cette année. Autrement, George n'aurait pas pu la canaliser -ou au moins essayer- comme il l'avait fait depuis le début de cette année. Sirus émit un soupir en se demandant ce que Catelyn aurait pensé de tout ça.

* * *

Pendant qu'elles ensorcelaient les gallions, la tension était palpable entre Thalia et Hermione. Cette dernière finit par comprendre que Thalia avait juste eu besoin d'un défouloir pour passer ses nerfs et lui avait pardonné.

D'autres qui se plaignaient de Thalia étaient les élèves rebelles. En effet, elle était piquante dans ses critiques lors de leurs cours illégaux. Nombre d'entre eux voyaient bien la ressemblance avec Rogue désormais.

Le lundi, au midi, elle reçut une lettre de son tuteur.

 _Thalia,_

 _Tu me vois navré d'apprendre que ton insigne t'a été retiré. Je sais que tu n'y attachais pas grande importance il y a deux ans mais je suppose que les choses ont changées depuis. J'ai essayé d'user de mon influence au conseil d'administration de Poudlard, mais depuis l'histoire de la chambre des secrets on me prête beaucoup moins attention. De toute manière, Ombrage a une influence plus forte que la mienne au sein de l'école (sa collaboration avec Fudge), même Dumbledore ne sera bientôt plus en mesure de la contrer._

 _Concernant ce que tu as fait -ou plutôt pas fait selon cette chère Dolorès- je sais que tu n'aurais pas pu retirer des points ou mettre de retenues à tes amis car ils ont agis tous deux en Gryffondors. Si ça peut te consoler, ta mère aurait réagi comme toi. Elle était certes plus attachée aux règles que toi, mais elle n'aurait pu les sanctionner. Tu lui ressembles bien plus que tu ne ressembles à ton père sur certains points._

 _Je ne peux me montrer heureux que tu aies perdu ton insigne, cela faisait ma fierté. Mais je me dis que tu pourras te concentrer sur tes ASPIC. Fais de ton mieux. Je sais que tes projets d'avenir ne sont pas ceux que nous avions espéré, mais fais de ton mieux pour avoir de bons résultats et rebondir dans le cas où votre entreprise ne fonctionnerait pas comme vous l'auriez souhaité. Et bien sûr, assure trois ASPIC à ton ami et ton petit ami._

 _Encore une fois je vais te répéter ce que d'autres ont déjà du te dire : n'énerve et ne provoque plus cette femme. C'est tout ce qu'elle attend et je pense que tu auras assez à faire sans en plus te retrouver avec des cicatrices inutiles._

 _N'en veux pas trop à Drago. Tu sais comme moi qu'il a été élevé selon mes principes. Il n'a agi qu'en Serpentard. Il n'a agi que comme moi même j'aurais agi. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais le considérer comme faisant partie de ta famille, mais ne lui en tient pas rigueur trop longtemps. Drago est tel que je l'ai façonné. Laisse-le profiter de ce qu'il pense être du pouvoir avant qu'il ne redescende sur terre…_

 _Narcissa t'adresse des baisers et te prie de prendre soin de toi._

 _Lucius_

Thalia reposa cette lettre, qui lui avait légèrement remonté le moral. Etrange comme Lucius pouvait se montrer paternel avec elle désormais. Elle jeta un œil à Drago qui se pavanait comme d'habitude. Lucius avait raison. Drago était voué à devenir mangemort. Autant le laisser profiter de ce qu'il pensait être le pouvoir avant qu'il ne trace son chemin dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Durant cette semaine, Ombrage se permit d'évaluer les professeurs. Il n'était désormais pas rare de la voir assise à l'arrière de la classe à écrire fébrilement dans son bloc notes, adressant un regard torve et triomphant à Thalia quand celle ci était présente lors de ces cours.

Ce jour là, Severus semblait de bien mauvaise humeur durant le cours qu'elle eut avec lui. Ombrage en était sortie, il avait donc du se faire évaluer. Ce fut au point qu'il critiqua même sa propre nièce. A la fin du cours, il lui dit de rester.

\- Excuse-moi. Elle m'a mis sur les nerfs. Je comprends que tu aies eu du mal à tenir tes paroles face à elle.

\- Tu sais, depuis qu'elle m'a enlevé cet insigne...Je pense vraiment qu'elle a gagné. A part le quidditch, elle ne peut rien m'enlever de plus. Jouer sans Fred et George ce n'est pas pareil. Je me contrefiche de gagner. Mais cela faisait six ans qu'on jouait ensembles et ça n'a pas la même saveur sans eux. En tout cas, Ombrage a réussi dans une chose : me faire détester ce qui ressemblait le plus à une maison pour moi.

\- Tu sais, j'ai essayé de plaider en ta faveur. McGonagall, Dumbledore et moi avons essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle te rende ton insigne. Mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter parce que je suis ton oncle et a accusé les autres de favoriser leur maison.

\- Merci. Que vous ayez essayé me suffit, sourit-elle.

* * *

Fred et George échangèrent un regard désespéré. Thalia ne semblait pas prendre en compte le fait qu'ils s'en fichaient du nombre d'ASPIC qu'ils obtiendraient.

\- Allez, Thalia, essaya George.

\- Même Lucius m'a dit de vous faire obtenir trois ASPIC. Alors vous vous débrouillez et vous révisez avec moi ! C'est bientôt les vacances, plus on en fait ici, moins on aura à faire là bas.

\- Tu vas les passer où ? Je suppose que nous ce sera à la maison.

\- Désolée les gars, je veux passer du temps avec mon père.

\- J'aurais bien aimé passer ces vacances avec beau papa, plaisanta George.

\- Tu sais, il t'apprécie. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, il ne m'aurait pas laissée être en couple.

George sourit et serra la main de sa petite amie. Ses cheveux avaient enfin repoussés et atteignaient le milieu de son dos, comme auparavant. Contente de les avoir de nouveau longs, elle les laissait détachés la plupart du temps, si l'on oubliait pour le quidditch, les potions et les cours pratiques.

La jeune fille devait avouer que ne plus être Préfète-en-Chef lui assurait des heures de sommeil en plus. Mais cet insigne lui manquait tout de même. Avec un soupir elle s'étira et rangea ses affaires pour le plus grand bonheur des jumeaux. Tous les trois allèrent travailler sur la boîte à flemme. En effet, Hermione avait finalement renoncé à les en empêcher étant donné qu'ils vendaient leurs produits uniquement à ceux qui comptaient les utiliser durant le cours d'Ombrage. Entre temps, Hagrid était revenu et son évaluation n'avait pas été des meilleures, la Grande Inquisitrice ne faisant que le déstabiliser dans le but de lui faire faire des erreurs.

 _Lucius,_

 _Merci de ton soutien. Tes mots concernant ma mère m'ont fait beaucoup de bien. Concernant Drago je suis d'accord avec toi. J'ose espérer quant à moi pouvoir échapper au destin que votre maître veut me réserver. Sachez que si je me retrouve face à vous, je serais incapable de me battre contre vous. Sachez également que si la guerre éclatait pour de bon, je plaiderais votre cause au sein de l'ordre._

 _Je me suis attachée à vous. Vous ne m'avez pas offert la meilleure des enfances, mais vous êtes en train de vous rattraper. Et je ne sais pas si je serai capable de choisir entre...La lumière et vous. Ce serait trop dur pour moi de vous perdre. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez._

 _George voulait que je vous dise qu'il était inutile de me motiver à leur faire passer leurs ASPIC étant donné que je l'étais déjà. C'est assez bizarre de vous écrire un message de sa part je l'avoue. Je vous embrasse_

 _Thalia_

Lucius et Narcissa sourirent malgré eux. C'était étrange en effet. Une telle lettre de la part de Thalia était étonnante. Mais Lucius devait avouer que lui même considérait Thalia comme sa propre fille désormais. Narcissa avait d'ailleurs toujours voulu une fille. Elle n'avait certes pas pu développer une bonne relation avec elle, mais le noble sorcier était heureux que leurs liens se tissent désormais. Cependant, il craignait aussi le pire pour les années à venir…

* * *

Ombrage enrageait. Elle avait beau essayer, elle ne parvenait pas à faire sortir Thalia Black de ses gonds et ainsi la priver de son dernier privilège : son poste de poursuiveuse. Elle s'était délectée que de refuser d'accéder à la requête de Severus Rogue lorsqu'il avait essayé de faire rendre son insigne à sa nièce. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle pouvait avoir ce pouvoir. Même Lucius Malefoy -et Merlin sait que Fudge était proche de cet homme- n'avait pas réussi cet exploit. Et elle enrageait de ne pas pouvoir la punir pour être proche de George Weasley. Parce qu'ils ne se touchaient pas en public. Lucius Malefoy était surprenant que d'accepter que sa pupille ait une relation affichée avec un traître à son sang. Mais elle était sûre qu'elle finirait par lui faire faire le pas de travers qu'il ne fallait pas et qu'ainsi elle pourrait enfin la briser totalement. Et ce cher Cornélius serait fier d'elle au plus haut point. Oh oui, il la féliciterait ! Il ne lui resterait ensuite plus qu'à s'occuper du cas Potter.

* * *

Demain, ce serait les vacances. Et ce soir, c'était leur dernière séance de l'AD. Harry et Thalia se contentèrent de leur faire réviser ce qu'ils avaient vu depuis la première réunion clandestine. Les gallions trafiqués par Hermione et Thalia fonctionnaient à merveille. Quand Harry le désirait il mettait l'heure et l'endroit. Le gallion -que les membres de l'AD se devaient d'avoir toujours sur eux- se mettait à chauffer et ainsi leur propriétaire était informé. Thalia songeait à étendre ses capacités : mettre un message, prévenir d'un danger ou de quelque chose comme ça.

\- Eh bien, on se revoit après les vacances. On abordera le thème des patronus !

En son for intérieur, elle espérait vraiment réussir à l'enseigner vu la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à l'apprendre. Ceux qui restaient au château râlèrent, mais étant donné que les deux professeurs partaient, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix.

\- Oh, une branche de gui ! S'exclama George avec un faux air innocent.

\- Plus tard, fit Thalia.

Elle lui indiqua Cho et Harry en train de discuter et ils quittèrent alors la salle. Fred et Lee prirent les devants, laissant George et Thalia entre eux. George prit la main de sa petite amie et l'embrassa avec passion, les mains de celle ci sur sa nuque.

\- _Hum, hum._

Les deux Gryffondors sursautèrent. Ombrage les fixait avec un grand sourire.

\- Trop proches et dehors après le couvre feu. Vingt points en moins à Gryffondor et retenue lundi soir de la rentrée.

Aucun des deux ne broncha, Thalia se contenta de plier et déplier les doigts dans un tic nerveux. George crispa la mâchoire quant à lui et Ombrage les raccompagna à la tour de Gryffondor, son aura malsaine les entourant.

\- Bonne nuit.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit et ils s'installèrent à l'une des tables.

\- C'est dans des moments comme ça que mon idée servirait. On pourrait prévenir les autres qu'Ombrage rôde dans les couloirs.

\- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider, dit George avec une grimace.

\- Ne te force pas, je verrai avec Remus. Je doute que Patmol ait envie de travailler des sortilèges avec moi durant les vacances.

\- Ou alors il s'ennuie tellement qu'il serait prêt à le faire.

Ils sourirent, puis se dirent au revoir.

\- A dans deux semaines, dit Thalia. Tu vas me manquer, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de voir ma famille.

\- Je le sais. Bonne nuit et ne révise pas trop non plus.

Thalia acquiesça, lui fit un baiser sur la joue, bailla et alla se coucher sans même se douter qu'ils se verraient plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient.

* * *

George, Fred, Ron, Ginny et Harry étaient en effervescence. Monsieur Weasley avait été blessé cette nuit. George aurait voulu réveiller Thalia aussi pour qu'elle puisse le rassurer. Il en avait besoin. Mais McGonagall avait dit non. Alors il prit le portoloin qu'on lui tendait et ferma les yeux durant le trajet. Il espérait au moins pouvoir lui écrire pour la tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Thalia sursauta quand on la secoua brutalement par l'épaule. Elle retint un hurlement en voyant Ombrage penchée sur elle. McGonagall, échevelée semblait désapprouver totalement ce qui se passait là. La jeune fille se redressa dans son lit, un frisson de peur remontant son échine face à la façon dont Ombrage la dévisageait.

La Grande Inquisitrice saisit son poignet avec force et la fit se lever et descendre du dortoir. Elle insonorisa la pièce et se pencha vers Thalia.

\- Professeur Ombrage...Commença McGonagall. Je doute que…

\- Ne me contredisez pas. Ce serait contredire le ministre lui même.

Après ses paroles, le sourire onctueux qu'elle fit à Thalia était plus qu'effrayant. Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Qui ? Demanda Thalia en se frottant les yeux.

\- Ne jouez pas l'effrontée ! Vous savez de qui je parle !

Ombrage la secouait maintenant et les dents de Thalia s'entrechoquèrent.

\- Je vous dis que non. Je viens de me réveiller, vous l'avez vu non ?

\- Ne jouez pas les insolentes. Où sont les Weasley?

Ombrage ne put que reconnaître que Thalia ne semblait pas mentir. Mais elle pouvait parfaitement jouer la comédie. La professeur outrepassa ses fonctions et asséna une gifle retentissante à la jeune fille qu'elle abhorrait.

\- Où sont-ils ? Répéta-t-elle encore.

Thalia secoua la tête.

\- Si je le savais, je serais partie avec eux.

Bien sûr, cela se tenait. Mais la frustration de ne pas savoir couplée au fait de ne pas supporter cette élève qui s'en sortait toujours...Ombrage prit soin d'appuyer sur la plaie qu'elle avait fait elle même s'infliger à Thalia et celle ci grogna de douleur. Encore une fois McGonagall tenta d'intervenir. Mais Ombrage força finalement Thalia à la suivre dans son bureau. McGonagall alla directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore afin de le prévenir de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Vous prendrez bien un thé ? Demanda Ombrage.

\- Un thé ?

Abasourdie par la question, Thalia se promit de ne pas en boire une goutte. Ombrage vit cependant le subterfuge.

\- Buvez Miss Black ou j'emploierais la manière forte. Un Doloris par exemple ?

Thalia finit par s'exécuter, à contrecœur.

\- Alors ? Demanda Ombrage en croisant les doigts sous son menton.

\- Je ne sais rien du tout. Je me suis endormie après vous avoir croisée dans les couloirs. J'ai dit au revoir à mon petit ami car je ne le verrais pas des vacances.

Sa langue se déliait toute seule et Thalia comprit. Du Véritaserum. Elle l'avait droguée !

\- Et concernant vos petites réunions secrètes ?

\- Je…

Thalia se mordit la langue pour ne pas parler, se fichant du sang qui jaillit dans sa bouche. Heureusement pour elle, alors qu'Ombrage se redressait de toute sa hauteur, sa baguette levée, Severus, Dumbledore et McGonagall arrivèrent.

\- Il ne me semble pas qu'un décret soit passé vous autorisant à interroger des élèves au Véritaserum. Asséna froidement Dumbledore.

Severus se plaça devant Thalia et fixa le sang perlant de ses lèvres.

\- Je ne tolérerai pas un tel comportement, continua Dumbledore. Pas tant que je serais directeur de cette école.

\- Pour le moment, dit Ombrage en se levant.

\- Miss Black pourrait se plaindre de vous, dit McGonagall. C'est clairement du harcèlement.

A la surprise des professeurs, Thalia secoua la tête, les poings serrés sur sa robe de chambre.

\- Est-ce que je peux finir ma nuit ? Je prends le Poudlard Express demain.

\- Dumbledore...Commença Ombrage. Je n'en ai pas fini avec elle. Elle ne s'en sortira pas toujours comme maintenant. Viendra le jour où elle aura les sanctions qu'elle mérite.

\- Je mérite des sanctions pour dire la vérité, c'est ça ? Pour supporter des sanctions en pleine nuit sur des événements dont je n'ai pas la moindre connaissance ?

Le sourire d'Ombrage s'accentua.

\- Eh bien, Miss Black. Encore de l'insolence envers ma personne. Quelle sanction pourrais-je vous donner ? Oh, je vois. Une semaine de retenue à la rentrée. Et oh, je vous prive également de quidditch à vie.

\- Pourquoi ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec le quidditch ! S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, je vous enlève ce que vous aimez le plus afin que vous compreniez exactement à quelle place vous vous trouvez étant donné que vous n'avez pas compris le message que je tenais à vous faire passer lors de vos retenues.

\- Vous allez trop loin ! Dit Dumbledore.

\- Selon le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre, j'en ai le droit. Allez donc finir votre nuit, Miss Black.

Impuissants, les professeurs ne purent que la raccompagner. _Elle avait gagné !_ Songea Thalia. Quelle raison aurait-elle de revenir à Poudlard ? Ombrage tint à les raccompagner, afin de récupérer le balai de la jeune fille. Cela réveilla Angelina et Alicia -quand Ombrage l'avait cherchée elle avait insonorisé la pièce- qui ne purent que regarder Thalia donner son balai à Ombrage.

Angelina voulut enguirlander sa camarade de chambre, mais il lui fut impossible de le faire lorsque celle-ci se mit à pleurer en se roulant en boule sur son lit.

\- Elle a gagné. Je ne veux plus revenir ici après les vacances. Elle m'a tout enlevé.

Angelina la laissa dire, se promettant d'écrire à Fred. Thalia ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Sa colère était dévastatrice. Ombrage s'en était trop pris à son amie. Les trois filles passèrent la nuit ensembles sur le lit de Thalia. Elles ne fermèrent pas l'oeil et le lendemain la nouvelle fit le tour de l'école.

Severus ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs à Ombrage. Il n'avait jamais vu sa nièce aussi dévastée. Elle avait réellement des raisons de ne pas vouloir revenir. Et puis elle prit le Poudlard Express. Elle partagea son compartiment avec les Serpentards, mais étonnamment, Drago ne lui fit pas une seule remarque. Malgré ses dires dans sa lettre, Lucius l'avait tout de même sermonné. Et au vu de la tête de Thalia mieux valait ne pas la chercher.

Arrivée à la gare, elle salua les Malefoy et fut cherchée par Remus. Celui-ci ne posa pas de questions et ils transplanèrent devant Square Grimmaurd. Ils entrèrent et Sirius les rejoignit dans le salon. Et là, encore une fois, elle craqua dans les bras de son père, s'effondrant en larmes sans même songer à demander ce qui était justement arrivé aux Weasley, qui d'ailleurs arrivèrent au salon à ce moment. Et George se demanda quand cette spirale infernale cesserait….

* * *

 **A demain pour la suite :)**


	24. Vacances de Noël familiales

**Voila la suite :) Je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire un chapitre particulièrement compliqué, pensez-y quand vous lirez le chapitre 34 lol**

* * *

 **Vacances de Noël familiales**

Sirius dirigea Thalia vers la cuisine et lui servit un thé.

-Au fait, vous étiez où ? Demanda Thalia aux autres. Que je sache pourquoi j'ai eu droit à un interrogatoire...

-Un interrogatoire ? Releva George.

Mais Thalia lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquerait ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

-Harry a eu une vision. Monsieur Weasley s'est fait mordre par Nagini alors qu'il gardait...Quelque chose.

-Il va bien ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Il est hors de danger ne t'en fais pas. Mais toi ? Demanda George.

-Ombrage est venue me réveiller en pleine nuit. Elle me demandait sans cesse où vous étiez, elle m'a même giflé. Elle m'a donné du Veritaserum pour m'interroger sur l'AD. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Severus sont heureusement arrivés à ce moment là. Mais j'ai eu le malheur de lui répondre et...Elle m'a privé de quidditch à vie moi aussi.

-CETTE BONNE FEMME ! Hurla Ginny en surprenant tout le monde.

George fixait les braises dans la cheminée qui rougeoyaient encore faiblement. Ses poings serrés. Jusqu'où allait-elle aller ? Allait-elle pousser Thalia à se faire renvoyer avant qu'elle ne passe les ASPIC ? Certes, elle viendrait gérer la boutique avec eux, mais il était important pour elle qu'elle réussisse ses examens. Elle avait toujours eu cette envie de réussir. Ron, Ginny, Fred et lui même échangèrent un regard. La fratrie Weasley venait de se mettre d'accord. Ils devaient le faire payer à cette femme.

-Allez vous reposer, les jeunes, dit Remus en revenant dans la pièce.

Il était allé prendre des nouvelles pour tout le monde.

-Vous pourrez aller à Sainte Mangouste plus tard.

Les jeunes acquiescèrent et Fred fit un clin d'oeil à George en lui indiquant qu'il allait avec Ron et Harry pour les laisser un peu tranquilles. George le remercia d'un signe de tête et prit la main de Thalia dans la sienne en serrant ses doigts. Thalia ferma la porte de la chambre des jumeaux avec rage et se laissa tomber sur le lit de son petit ami.

-On lui fera payer, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je vais me concentrer encore plus sur mes études, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est plus ma maison, c'est devenu une prison.

George se mit au-dessus de Thalia et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il n'avait jamais vu ses yeux gris aussi tristes.

-Je te promets qu'elle regrettera, on lui fera vivre un véritable enfer. Lee ne sera pas le dernier à nous aider.

-Pour ce que ça changera, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le rouquin essuya du pouce la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

-Thalia...Murmura-t-il, touché.

Elle avait plus pleuré ces derniers temps que jamais. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois où il l'avait vue pleurer en sept ans.

-Tu te rends compte qu'elle arrive à me faire détester Poudlard ? J'ai limite envie de ne plus y retourner et de devenir membre de l'ordre. On est majeurs après tout !

-Tu as beau penser ça, on sait tous les deux que tu as toujours adoré étudier. Je ferai en sorte que tu passes tes ASPIC. Je ne la laisserais pas te faire renvoyer. Il va falloir que tu restes calme. Maintenant qu'elle t'a tout pris, elle va vouloir te renvoyer c'est sûr. A moins qu'elle ne veuille juste t'avoir sous surveillance...

-Elle a suggéré de me jeter le Doloris pour que je parle. Je me demande des fois si elle n'est pas pire que les mangemorts.

George caressa la joue de sa petite amie avec tendresse.

-J'ai voulu qu'on te réveille mais McGonagall n'était pas d'accord. L'attente avant de savoir qu'il allait bien était si longue ! J'espère ne jamais avoir à subir une telle attente dans ma vie.

Thalia eut un sourire tendre elle aussi. George se pencha vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, presque avec désespoir. Cette année était de loin la pire de tous. La brune passa la main dans les cheveux désordonnés du rouquin qui caressa légèrement ses côtes. Un faible gémissement échappa à Thalia quand George monta sa main et qu'il embrassa son cou -dont il avait découvert l'année dernière que c'était une zone sensible. Pas en reste, Thalia passa les mains sous le tee shirt du rouquin. Tous deux passèrent quelques minutes à se découvrir un peu plus puis George la prit dans ses bras et embrassa ses paupières fermées.

-Dors. Il nous faut du repos. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu idéal pour ça.

-J'avoue que ça craint pour ce genre de choses, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter dans un bâillement.

George eut un petit ricanement et quelques instants plus tard, Thalia dormait paisiblement contre lui, la tête contre son torse, tout contre son cœur. George passa quelques minutes à l'observer en lui caressant les cheveux avant de lui même sombrer dans les bras de Morphée en songeant qu'il ferait tout son possible pour la revoir sourire.

* * *

Plus tard, alors qu'ils voyageaient en tram pour se rendre à Sainte Mangouste du côté moldu, George et Thalia ne se lâchaient pas et Molly n'en dit même rien. Harry semblait étrangement distant. Maugrey les regardait avec désapprobation et Tonks leva le pouce quand elle croisa le regard de sa petite cousine. Thalia et Harry restèrent assez en retrait quand ils rendirent visite à Monsieur Weasley, préférant les laisser en famille. George ne cessait de poser des questions pour savoir dans quelles circonstances son père s'était fait mordre par le serpent de Lord Voldemort au sein même du ministère de la magie. Molly et Arthur détournaient pourtant toujours le sujet.

Finalement, la mère des Weasley renvoya tout le monde de la chambre afin que Maugrey et Tonks puissent visiter le convalescent. Arthur tient à remercier Harry encore une fois lorsqu'il quitta la salle. D'un même ensemble, Fred et George sortirent des oreilles à rallonge.

-...Ils ont fouillé tout le secteur, mais ils n'ont pas retrouvé le serpent. Il semble qu'il ait disparu juste après t'avoir mordu, Arthur...Mais Tu-Sais-Qui n'espérait quand même pas qu'un serpent puisse entrer là, non ?

-Je pense qu'il l'a envoyé en éclaireur, grogna Maugrey, étant donné qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance, ces temps derniers. Il a voulu avoir une vue plus claire de ce qui l'attendait et, si Arthur n'avait pas été là, la bête aurait eu beaucoup plus de temps pour inspecter les lieux. Potter dit qu'il a assisté à tout ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui, dit Molly. Dumbledore semblait presque s'attendre à ce que Harry ait ce genre de vision.

-Oui, oui, reprit Maugrey. On sait bien que ce jeune Potter est un peu bizarre.

-Dumbledore avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour Harry quand je l'ai vu ce matin.

-Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiète, grogna encore Maugrey. Ce garçon voit des choses à l'intérieur même du serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui. Bien évidemment, Potter ne se rend pas compte de ce que ça signifie, mais si Vous-Savez-Qui a pris possession de lui...

Harry retira les oreilles à rallonge et n'osa plus affronter leurs regards...

* * *

Harry possédé par Voldemort ? Ce n'était pas possible songea Thalia en accrochant les boules de décoration sur le sapin de Noël le matin même. Il aurait déjà essayé de l'emmener à lui, non ? Il se serait suicidé et Voldemort aurait gagné ! Elle jeta un regard au plafond. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Sainte Mangouste, Harry ne quittait sa chambre que pour les repas et encore...A midi, il ne descendit pas et se réfugia dans les étages. Thalia soupira et laissa les autres à leurs tâches pour aller secouer le survivant.

Elle ne fut que peu surprise de ne pas le voir dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et chercha plus haut. En ouvrant la pièce que Buck occupait, elle soupira de soulagement.

-Enfin je te trouve.

Harry ne répondit pas et lui jeta un regard noir. Sauf qu'il ne battrait pas la nièce de Severus Rogue à ce jeu là et il le sut car il baissa les yeux en soupirant d'un air agacé.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous fuis tous ?

-C'est vous qui me fuyez depuis l'autre jour !

-A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas nous qui nous cachons dans l'étage depuis ce jour. Et si tu étais un peu plus intelligent, tu demanderais à Ginny ce que ça fait de se faire posséder par Voldemort. Elle est la plus à même de répondre à tes interrogations. Mais comme tu ne réfléchis pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez...

Le portrait de Madame Black se mit à hurler dans l'entrée, signe que quelqu'un venait d'arriver. Profitant de la surprise d'Harry, Thalia le saisit par le bras, et l'emmena dans une chambre où l'attendaient Ron et Ginny. Hermione qui venait d'arriver entra à son tour. Fière de sa mission accomplie, Thalia rejoignit son père au salon. Celui-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un petit sourire.

-Comment ça va avec George ?

-Bien.

-Ca va faire bientôt un an que vous êtes ensembles donc...Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.

-Pitié pas ça ! Gémit-elle d'un air comique aux yeux de Sirius et d'un air désespéré pour sa part. C'est bon, je sais utiliser des potions contraceptives.

-Tu as déjà eu à en faire ? S'énerva Sirius.

-Mais non, ce n'était pas pour moi mais pour Angelina...

Et Thalia rougit brusquement en se rendant compte que cette Angelina sortait avec Fred. Oh, il ne fallait pas qu'elle imagine ça !

-Ne me dis pas que vous en êtes encore au stade du bisou ?! Se moqua Sirius, attirant l'attention des Weasley présents sur eux.

Dont George qui remarqua le regard suppliant de sa petite amie mais se garda bien d'aller l'aider. Il risquait de subir le courroux de beau-papa et il n'y tenait pas un seul instant. Thalia lui renvoya un regard noir avant de se tourner vers son père, rouge comme une écrevisse. George et Fred se mirent en devoir de détourner l'attention de Molly.

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup d'occasions pour cela ou alors pas au bon endroit.

Sirius grogna dans sa barbe.

-Cette Salle sur Demande...A mon avis tu peux en faire ce que tu veux...Mais ce n'est qu'une simple suggestion...Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Bon, changeons de sujet...Concernant votre groupe de rebelles...

Thalia soupira de soulagement même si elle nota l'idée de la salle sur demande. Au cas où.

-Eh bien, Hermione et moi avons ensorcelé des gallions pour les rendre protéiformes. Ils chauffent pour indiquer qu'il va y avoir une réunion et à quelle heure. Seulement, l'autre jour, j'ai pensé que ce serait intéressant que de pouvoir envoyer autre chose que la date et l'heure de la réunion. Par exemple, si un groupe d'élèves tombait sur Rusard ou Ombrage...Ou tout autre professeur, d'ailleurs, ce serait pratique qu'ils puissent envoyer le message sur le gallion, non ?

-En fait tu reprends le principe moldu pour les téphélones portables. C'est bien ça, Hermione ?

Thalia remarqua que tout le monde était dans le salon désormais. Molly les fixait avec désapprobation mais ne disait cependant rien. Elle avait peur des conséquences si Ombrage les attrapait sur le fait.

-Les téléphones portables en fait. Corrigea Hermione. Alors je sais que nous avons réussi à ensorceler les gallions, mais ce que tu veux faire est d'un tout autre niveau. Et avec les BUSE et les ASPIC...

-Concentre-toi sur tes BUSE. J'essaierais d'y parvenir mais si jamais on fera sans, sourit Thalia.

Pas question de dire devant Molly ou son père qu'elle s'en fichait des ASPIC désormais. Son père lui ébouriffa encore les cheveux et ils passèrent à table. Sirius était d'extrêmement bonne humeur, chantant des chants de Noël sorciers à tue tête.

-Il est heureux que la maison soit pleine, dit Molly lorsque Thalia, Hermione et Ginny l'aidèrent à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui de rester ici sans rien faire.

Une fois que tout fut rangé, les jeunes s'installèrent au salon et posèrent des questions à Sirius sur les maraudeurs. Remus et Tonks arrivèrent et Remus combla les lacunes de Sirius ou le reprit sur certaines choses qu'il enjolivait. Thalia, entre George et Sirius, observa le visage des autres. Tous ceux qui écoutaient regardaient Sirius et Remus avec des yeux brillants. Et même Molly semblait captivée par le récit. Sirius évita de vanter des blagues faites sur Severus, se contentant d'englober les Serpentards à la place.

Sirius eut un sourire attendri face à tout ce monde qui les écoutait. Puis Hermione et Ginny allèrent se coucher. Fred et George ne tardèrent pas de même que Molly. Il ne resta plus que Harry et Thalia qui s'assirent à même le sol sur le tapis rouge à côté du sapin de Noël. Thalia regardait son père parler avec animation en bougeant les mains pour illustrer ce qu'il disait. Remus lui tapait régulièrement sur l'épaule pour l'enjoindre au calme.

Harry commença à piquer du nez et Thalia sentait ses yeux se fermer par intermittence. Elle lutta quelques instants parce que son père parlait de sa mère et de la mère de Harry et que c'était intéressant. Mais il était déjà deux heures du matin et elle ne parvint pas à résister plus longtemps. Constatant que leur public était étrangement silencieux, Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard et un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux maintenant ? Soupira Remus.

-Les réveiller serait criminel ! Assura Sirius d'un air théâtral.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit malgré lui. Sirius conjura un lit et y installa Harry tandis que Remus installait Thalia dans le canapé. Remus repartit et Sirius s'installa dans le fauteuil du salon. Harry et Thalia dormaient comme des bébés et lui n'y parvenait pas, tout occupé qu'il était à veiller sur eux. Cette année n'était pas de tout repos. La guerre était bien lancée sans compter le ministère qui ne les aidait pas. Et lui qui était obligé de rester confiné dans la maison de son enfance ! Il craignait le pire pour la fin d'études de Thalia et les BUSE de Harry. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir les élever et enlever tout le malheur de leur enfance. Même si les Malefoy se comportaient mieux avec Thalia, cela ne pouvait retirer ces années d'absence d'amour. C'est en songeant à Catelyn, Lily et James que Patmol s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

George s'étira et fut surpris de ne pas trouver Thalia à dormir avec lui. Après, peut-être n'avait-elle pas voulu le réveiller...Haussant les épaules, il se rappela que c'était Noël et dévala les escaliers. Sa mère lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et lui montra le salon. George eut un sourire. Sirius dormait dans le fauteuil la tête posée sur l'accoudoir, Thalia dans le canapé et Harry sur un lit probablement conjuré par magie. Seulement, les autres allaient bientôt descendre et les réveiller. Il embrassa le front de Thalia et la secoua légèrement.

Celle-ci bailla et s'étira puis se rendit compte que c'était le jour de Noël et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Le premier Noël avec son père ! George se chargea de réveiller Harry et Thalia secoua doucement l'épaule de son père.

-Réveille-toi !

-Encore cinq minutes, Catelyn.

La gorge serrée, Thalia le secoua un peu plus fort et Sirius la regarda avec des yeux ensommeillés. Puis il eut un sourire gêné et se gratta la tête.

-Ca m'arrivait tout le temps à Azkaban les rares fois où je parvenais à dormir. Il m'arrivait de me réveiller en sursaut en croyant t'entendre pleurer dans ta chambre. Certains dans l'ordre pensent que je suis fou. Je dois l'être en partie.

Il était sûr que passer douze ans à Azkaban n'avait pas épargné son esprit, mais il n'était pas fou.

-Bref, passons aux cadeaux, je doute que vous teniez tous jusqu'après le petit déjeuner pour les ouvrir.

En effet, tout le monde était désormais dans le salon. Molly fut la première à ouvrir un cadeau et fondit aussitôt en larmes. Percy lui avait renvoyé le pull qu'elle lui avait fait sans même y joindre une lettre. Une bouffée de haine saisit Thalia et elle alla serrer Molly contre elle de longues minutes, durant lesquelles les autres essayèrent de détendre l'atmosphère. Molly essuya ses yeux et adressa un signe de tête de remerciement à Thalia avant de se réfugier dans la cuisine. Sirius mit d'autorité un album dans les mains de Thalia.

-C'est toutes les photos que j'ai pu récupérer concernant notre adolescence. On se fera une soirée avant la fin des vacances.

Thalia sauta dans les bras de son père qui la serra contre lui. De la part des autres, elle reçut surtout des livres. George semblait nerveux. Sirius lui fit un clin d'oeil et Molly acquiesça alors que Fred ricanait. Thalia ne chercha pas et suivit George un peu à l'écart lorsque celui-ci le lui demanda.

-Hum...Voila...J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi que la chouette que je t'ai offerte.

Il était vraiment nerveux. Il lui tendit un écrin et la main de Thalia trembla en le saisissant.

-George, ça ne fait même pas un an que nous sommes ensembles !

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Se récria le rouquin. C'est une bague mais pas de fiançailles ! C'est plus pour se promettre...Comme un serment d'être toujours là pour toi.

-Mais...Comment as-tu...

-Arthur me l'avait offerte pendant la guerre, intervint Molly.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, protesta Thalia. Cette bague est à vous.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, Thalia. Et nous savons tous que vous resterez ensembles George et toi.

Molly saisit les mains de Thalia dans les siennes.

-Nous avons besoin d'un peu de bonheur en ces temps troublés. Ca s'appelle un anneau de promesse. Arthur et moi sommes heureux que tu en sois la propriétaire.

-Si tu acceptes cette promesse, je peux te donner un bracelet que Catelyn m'avait offert qui était dans le même esprit.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas vous à votre âge !

-Nous le savons, dit Molly. C'est George qui a voulu...Et Sirius a proposé naturellement de...

-Catelyn en serait heureuse, mais nous ne te forçons à rien.

Thalia regarda tout le monde puis George, dont le regard était empli d'amour. Et elle accepta, parce que tout ce que George voulait c'était symboliser leur amour.

* * *

L'après-midi, les Weasley allèrent rendre visite à Arthur. Thalia n'y alla pas, elle voulait passer du temps avec son père et tenait pour cela à rester square grimmaurd et ouvrir cet album qu'il lui avait offert.

-Tu remercieras ton père pour la bague !

George acquiesça et l'embrassa sur le front. Une fois tout ce monde parti, Thalia s'installa dans le canapé avec enthousiasme.

-Si on s'occupait de cet album ? Demanda-t-elle avec joie.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Sirius se renfermait, car cela signifiait que bientôt tout ce petit monde partirait. Il sourit pour la forme en s'installant à côté de sa fille. Les clichés défilaient sous ses yeux curieux. On y voyait les maraudeurs dans leurs meilleures années.

-J'ai voulu supprimer Peter de ces clichés, mais...Il faisait partie de cette vie, je ne peux pas le nier.

Thalia acquiesça et dévora les clichés des yeux. A partir de la septième année des maraudeurs et Lily, le couple Lily/James était beaucoup plus présent. Puis Catelyn apparut régulièrement. Il y eut par la suite des photos de couples, puis elle toute seule.

-Pourquoi...

Sirius se massa la nuque d'un air gêné.

-Je m'étais rapproché d'elle uniquement pour faire du mal à ton oncle. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais réellement amoureux d'elle le jour où elle a tout compris et qu'elle m'a laissé tomber comme je le méritais. Ta mère m'avait aimé depuis sa cinquième année, malgré tout ce que j'avais pu faire à son frère. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle limitait ses contacts avec moi pour ne pas finir par sortir avec le pire ennemi de son frère. Puis, je me suis rendu compte que mon frère et elle devenaient proches. Et comme j'étais plus que stupide, j'ai voulu faire du mal à Regulus. Alors c'est moi qui me suis approché de ta mère sous le prétexte qu'elle avait besoin d'aide en cours de sortilèges. Quand elle a tout compris, elle ne m'a plus accordé un seul regard jusqu'à que je parte de Poudlard. J'ai su par la suite qu'elle nous as regardés partir du château et qu'elle a regretté de ne pas avoir écouté mes excuses.

J'ai suivi une formation d'auror et l'année d'après, ta mère arrivait dans mon service. On se limitait aux échanges strictement professionnels et elle changeait de conversation quand je tentais de lui parler. J'ai fini par abandonner et quelques mois après elle se confessait à moi. Seulement, j'étais rancunier et je lui en voulais du temps qu'elle m'avait laissé mariner dans mon jus alors qu'elle m'aimait toujours. Il y a ensuite eu une mission dans laquelle elle a failli perdre la vie et je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas la laisser encore me filer entre mes doigts.

Ensuite, il y avait des clichés du mariage de Sirius et Catelyn. On y voyait Severus plus que renfrogné et sombre alors que les mariés rayonnaient. Des photos de la grossesse de Catelyn. Puis de Sirius, Thalia, les Potter, Remus et Peter. Il n'y avait pas Severus étant donné qu'il avait renié Thalia à la mort de sa sœur. L'album s'achevait sur plusieurs photos avec les Tonks.

-Merci, dit-elle, les yeux brillants. J'ai encore moins envie de retourner à Poudlard.

Sirius serra sa fille contre lui et elle sentit ses épaules secouées de sanglots. Lui non plus ne voulait pas les voir partir. Et il venait de vivre des souvenirs qui le hantaient. Il se disait sans cesse qu'il aurait du plus profiter de Catelyn plutôt que de perdre des mois à la bouder quand ils s'étaient retrouvés au bureau des aurors. Thalia resta simplement contre lui à profiter de son étreinte. Pour une fois, c'était elle qui devait le consoler.

* * *

Chaque soir depuis qu'elle l'avait reçu, elle feuilletait cet album, même si elle en connaissait les photos par cœur. Ce soir là, George et Fred le regardèrent avec elle. Le bracelet d'argent au poignet de George brillait et remplissait Thalia de joie. Penser que Sirius avait cédé un cadeau de Catelyn à George...George prit sa main dans la sienne et joua avec la bague simple, également en argent, dont seul une petite pierre violette se démarquait. Se sentant de trop, Fred alla au salon discuter de blagues avec Sirius.

-Je t'aime, murmura George.

-Moi aussi. Mais je n'ai jamais autant regretté que les vacances d'hiver soient finies.

George caressa ses cheveux et la serra contre lui.

-Je m'inquiète surtout pour mon père. Tu sais, l'autre jour il a pleuré quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas retourner à l'école.

George la serra un peu plus fort.

-Tu sais, il y a des risques pour que Fred et moi ne finissions pas l'année à l'école. On va en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Ombrage alors elle risque de nous renvoyer. Mais toi, passe tes ASPIC, s'il te plaît. Tu sais bien que la boutique t'attendra.

Thalia soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle ne pourrait pas contenir les jumeaux. Tout comme George n'avait pas réussi à la contenir en début d'année.

Les deux amoureux descendirent au salon et rejoignirent Sirius et Fred qui semblaient bien s'amuser afin de profiter de leur dernière soirée, même si cela se voyait que Sirius se forçait un peu.

* * *

-Je t'enverrais régulièrement des hiboux. Sans le quidditch et mes fonctions de Préfète-en-Chef, j'aurais le temps, assura Thalia à un Sirius à la gorge nouée.

Elle tenait sa valise d'une main tremblante et sentait sa détermination s'effilocher. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Sirius la poussa dans le dos.

 _Juste à temps_ songea Sirius, une fois la porte fermée. Un peu plus et il savait que Thalia allait proposer de rester et de devenir membre de l'ordre. Et Catelyn n'aurait jamais approuvé cela. De même que lui, même si pour cela il devait une fois de plus se séparer d'elle. Et la longue attente et l'ennui allaient recommencer, entrecoupées par ses disputes avec Rogue...

* * *

 **A demain**


	25. L'enfer à Poudlard

**Coucou, voila le chapitre du jour ! Merci encore pour vos reviews. Vous êtes plusieurs à me demander si je compte tuer Sirius. Eh bien, je suis l'histoire, mais il refera quelques apparitions dans cette fic :) Quant à l'inconnu, je ne peux pas dire si oui ou non vous avez deviné, désolée :)**

* * *

 **L'enfer à Poudlard**

Thalia avait embarqué d'un air maussade dans le magicobus, collée contre George, parce qu'arrivés à Poudlard, ils n'auraient plus ce luxe. Déprimée, elle était vraiment déprimée. Savoir qu'elle laissait son père qui allait s'ennuyer à mourir...Elle soupira sous l'oeil perturbé de George qui lui caressait la main et la retenait quand elle tombait sur lui à cause des pétarades du bus magique. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle le verrait deux mois complets durant l'été et autant de temps qu'elle voudrait par la suite puisqu'elle ne serait plus étudiante.

-C'est horrible comme façon de voyager !

Fred ricana et George acquiesça. Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite à son goût à Pré-Au-Lard. Tonks la serra contre elle et lui promit de veiller sur son père le temps qu'elle était à l'école. Thalia apprécia cette attention. Durant le chemin, elle apprit que Harry allait faire de l'occlumancie avec Severus. Inutile qu'elle se propose pour l'aider, Severus était un excellent professeur en la matière. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait une telle boule d'angoisse dans l'estomac à l'idée de retourner à l'école. Peut-être prenait-elle pleinement conscience du pouvoir qu'Ombrage avait désormais sur eux ? De toute manière pour remplacer ses fonctions de Préfète-en-Chef et de poursuiveuse, elle travaillerait pour que les gallions de l'AD puissent transmettre d'autres messages. Autant se sentir utile ! George serra sa main un peu plus fort alors que le château était en vue.

-Comment tu fais pour toujours tout deviner me concernant, murmura-t-elle.

-L'observation. Je te connais par cœur tu sais.

-Mais moi...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître tous mes états d'âme. Tu m'aimes et ça me suffit.

-Mais c'est injuste !

George secoua la tête.

-J'ai toujours eu une vie heureuse. Je sais que toi non. Alors contente-toi de profiter de ce que nous avons tous les deux.

Pour seule réponse, la jeune Black noua ses doigts aux siens un tout petit peu plus fort. Mais ce pressentiment étrange ne la quittait pas. Que quelque chose de mauvais allait encore se passer.

* * *

Comme cela faisait une semaine que leurs devoirs étaient faits, les jumeaux et Thalia passèrent le reste du week-end à ne rien faire. Thalia et Harry avaient prévenu les membres de l'AD qu'il n'y aurait pas de séance. Harry avait des « cours de rattrapage de potions » et Thalia préférait les laisser profiter du reste du week-end des vacances. Zacharias Smith protesta mais le regard noir de George l'en dissuada et il partit d'un pas hautain.

Lee aida Thalia le dimanche soir pour les gallions ensorcelés tandis qu'Angelina annonçait qu'elle avait réussi à trouver des remplaçants pour l'équipe de quidditch. Thalia se sentait amère à cette idée, mais voulait que Gryffondor gagne.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué, souffla Lee.

Plus loin, Fred et George complotaient.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils préparent.

-Une vengeance pour Ombrage, dit Thalia après un sourire féroce.

-Elle l'aura mérité !

Harry rentra de son cours d'Occlumancie avec un air si énervé que personne n'osa l'aborder. Visiblement, leur inimité restait tenace à ces deux là. Thalia aurait bien proposé de l'aider, mais elle savait que Potter refuserait son aide. Il voulait toujours faire tout seul. Quant à elle, elle souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et se coucha en vidant son esprit. Elle n'avait que trop délaissé l'Occlumancie depuis le début de l'année.

* * *

Le lundi, en ouvrant le chicaneur au petit déjeuner, Thalia déglutit face à sa une. Dix photos de sorciers, en tenue de prisonniers d'Azkaban. Elle regarda les noms vaguement et trois lui sautèrent au visage.

 _Antonin Dolohov : condamné pour les meurtres particulièrement brutaux de Gideon et Fabian Prewett._

Prewett...C'était le nom de jeune fille de Molly ça ! George acquiesça.

-C'étaient nos oncles. Des jumeaux aussi. Ils sont morts pendant la première guerre. Ma mère nous a appelé avec les mêmes lettres au début de nos noms.

 _Augustus Rookwood : condamné pour avoir communiqué des secrets du ministère de la magie à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

Celui-là, elle le connaissait par Lucius. Et puis le visage de la seule femme parmi eux lui rappela Andromeda parce qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange : condamnée pour tortures ayant entraîné une incapacité permanente sur les personnes de Franck et Alice Londubat._

Comment ne pas la connaître ? La sœur de Narcissa, aimée par Voldemort, car c'était sa plus fidèle mangemort, sadique à souhait. Rien que de la voir en photo faisait froid dans le dos ! La cousine de son père...Il ne s'entendait pas avec elle, de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

 _EVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN_

 _LE MINISTERE CRAINT QUE BLACK SOIT_

 _LE « POINT DE RALLIEMENT »_

 _D'ANCIENS MANGEMORTS_

Forcément ! Toujours son père qui était accusé de choses fausses ! C'était incroyable tout de même !

 _Le ministère de la magie a annoncé tard dans la nuit qu'une évasion massive avait eu lieu à Azkaban._

 _Recevant les reporters dans son bureau privé, Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie, a confirmé que dix prisonniers sous haute surveillance s'étaient évadés hier en début de soirée et qu'il avait déjà informé le Premier Ministre moldu du caractère dangereux de ces individus._

 _« Nous nous trouvons malheureusement dans la même situation qu'il y a deux ans et demi, au moment de l'évasion de Sirius Black, l'assassin bien connu, nous a déclaré Fudge. Nous pensons d'ailleurs que ces deux affaires ne sont pas sans rapport. Une évasion de cette ampleur laisse supposer l'existence d'un concours extérieur et il faut savoir que Black, qui est la première personne à s'être jamais échappée d'Azkaban, serait idéalement placé pour aider d'autres détenus à suivre ses traces. Il nous semble très probable que ces individus, parmi lesquels figure Bellatrix Lestrange, une cousine de Black, se sont rassemblés autour de Black lui-même qu'ils considèrent comme leur chef. Nous faisons cependant tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouver les criminels et nous demandons instamment à l'ensemble de la communauté magique de rester prudente et de manifester la plus grande vigilance. En aucun cas ces individus ne doivent être approchés. »_

Thalia froissa le journal sans lire le reste. Bien entendu. Lucius avait du s'arranger pour souffler cette idée à Fudge. Comme ça son père risquait encore moins de faire de missions et encore plus de s'ennuyer. Par Merlin...Elle ne pouvait cependant pas en vouloir à son tuteur. Il protégeait sa famille. Et d'un autre côté, si Sirius restait confiné, il ne risquait pas sa vie. Mais voir son nom se ternir une fois de plus...Les regards des autres élèves étaient de nouveau sur elle. Une fois de plus..

Drago la fixait d'un air impénétrable. Elle fronça les sourcils puis tourna la tête vers Severus qui lui fit signe vers la sortie de la grande salle. Comme elle n'avait plus très faim, elle délaissa George et son oncle la rejoignit à l'extérieur quelques secondes après. Il pressa brièvement son épaule puis la conduisit dans son bureau.

-Je suppose que tu es fâchée ?

-Pas tellement. D'un côté je préfère qu'il soit bloqué à l'ordre.

Severus acquiesça. Il la comprenait...Mais il ne s'empêcherait pas de taquiner Black à ce sujet. Il s'éclaircit les pensées et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau.

-J'ai ton cadeau de noël.

-Mais je n'en ai pas pour toi !

-Que tu finisses tes études serait mon cadeau.

Thalia soupira puis la curiosité l'emporta. Severus lui tendait un petit cahier rouge.

-Ce n'est pas le journal de Jedusor, hein ?

Severus lui envoya un faux regard noir puis se racla la gorge.

-C'était le journal de ta mère du temps de Poudlard. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu l'aies.

-Mais je ne suis pas prête !

-Tu le liras quand tu voudras. Ce n'est pas à moi de l'avoir. Je sais qu'elle préférerait que tu l'aies.

Thalia le prit d'un air religieux. Elle contourna ensuite le bureau et enlaça brièvement son oncle. Assez pour ne pas trop le gêner.

-Merci.

Le regard de Severus tomba sur sa main. Et sur sa bague.

-Tu t'es fiancée ? Gronda-t-il.

-Non ! C'est juste une preuve d'amour. Papa a donné le bracelet que maman lui avait donné à George.

-Eh bien j'espère que Weasley se rend compte de la chance qu'il a.

* * *

Le lendemain de l'évasion des prisonniers, un nouveau décret fit son apparition.

 _PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE_

 _INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD_

 _Il est désormais interdit_

 _aux professeurs de communiquer aux élèves_

 _toute information qui ne serait pas en rapport direct_

 _avec la matière qu'ils sont payés pour enseigner._

 _Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-six._

 _Signé : Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice._

Les Gryffondors de septième année avaient cours de défense contre les forces du mal juste après ce décret. Fred, George, Thalia et Lee se regardèrent d'un air malicieux. Comme si de rien n'était, ils entamèrent une partie de bataille explosive en plein cours, au fond de la salle. Lee se contentait d'arbitrer.

-Messieurs Weasley et Miss Black ! Veuillez cesser immédiatement ceci !

-La bataille explosive n'a rien à voir avec la défense contre les forces du mal, professeur ! Ce n'est pas une information en rapport direct avec la matière que vous enseignez !

Plus tard, Thalia récupéra de l'essence de Murlap pour la main de Lee.

* * *

Hermione exigea que Thalia et Harry la rejoignent à midi de la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Thalia qui n'avait pas eu l'intention d'y aller -elle détestait la Saint-Valentin- finit par s'y rendre, avant Harry. D'un air peu amène, elle fixa la personne face à elle, aux côtés d'Hermione. Une plume à papote à la main, Rita Skeeter la dévisageait d'un air curieux. Quand Harry arriva, Hermione leur expliqua son plan. Et Thalia ne le trouva pas si bête que ça.

* * *

Confortablement installée dans les bras de George, lui même sur son lit, Thalia ouvrit le petit cahier.

-Si tu veux le lire toute seule...

-Non je préfère que tu sois avec moi.

 _1er septembre 1972_

 _Je fais ma rentrée à Poudlard aujourd'hui ! Sev est avec moi dans le Poudlard Express. J'ai peur de ne pas être à Serpentard avec lui ! Une année sans lui a déjà été si longue alors si je ne suis pas dans la même maison...Lily nous as rejoint et révise ses cours. Un groupe de quatre garçons arrive et je sais exactement de qui il s'agit. Sans les connaître, je les déteste déjà._

 _Ils m'ont dévisagée d'un air bizarre et ont fait le lien avec Sev ensuite. Ils se sont moqués de lui en disant que j'avais raflé les meilleurs côtés de la famille. C'est peut-être un compliment pour moi, mais je n'ai pas supporté qu'ils s'en prennent à mon frère. Je me suis levée et j'ai pointé ma baguette entre les deux yeux de celui qui se prenait pour un Don Juan. Black. L'un des pires de la bande. Je lui ai lancé le sortilège de Furoncles et ils ont détalé. Mais vu le regard noir qu'il m'a lancé, je crois que je me suis fait un ennemi de taille._

Thalia et George rirent et elle ferma le cahier.

-Je préfère lire à petites doses, murmura la brune avant de se coller contre le torse de son petit ami.

-Tu comptes me dire ce qu'Hermione voulait ?

-Tu le sauras bientôt, dit-elle d'un air énigmatique.

Lee et Fred montèrent se coucher et elle fit de même contre George sous leurs regards goguenards. Personne ne cafterait.

* * *

Fred et George assistaient aux entraînements de l'équipe et en revenaient démotivés. Ils ne se moquaient même plus de Ron, tant son cas était désespéré. Les Gryffondors étaient à la torture durant le match. Thalia n'y assista pas.

Le lundi suivant le match, Un hibou ramena une édition spéciale du Chicaneur à Harry et Thalia. Fred, George et Lee lurent par-dessus l'épaule de la brune.

 _HARRY POTTER ET THALIA BLACK PARLENT ENFIN :_

 _LA VERITE SUR CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM_

 _ET LE RECIT DE LA NUIT OU NOUS L'AVONS VU REVENIR_

Plein de lettres suivaient le journal. Des gens qui les croyaient. D'autres qui les huaient. Mais il était important pour eux que les sorciers aient au moins lu ce qu'ils avaient confié à Rita.

-Miss Black, Monsieur Potter, pourquoi avez-vous reçu toutes ses lettres ?

Madame Bonbon Rose en personne à leur table.

-C'est un crime maintenant de recevoir du courrier ? Demanda Fred.

-Attention Monsieur Weasley, sinon je serai obligée de vous donner une retenue. Black, Potter ?

-Nous avons donné une interview alors des gens nous ont écrit. Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé au mois de Juin. Répondit Harry.

-Une interview ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ce que Harry a dit. Une journaliste nous as posé des questions. Nous y avons répondu.

-Quand avez-vous fait cela ?

-Pendant la dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

Ombrage sembla se gonfler de colère et Thalia devina la suite avant même de l'entendre.

-Il n'y aura plus d'autres sorties à Pré-Au-Lard pour vous ! Comment avez-vous osé...Comment avez-vous pu...J'ai pourtant essayé de vous apprendre...Le message n'a pas pénétré. Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor chacun et une nouvelle semaine de retenue.

-C'est déjà une prison alors un peu plus ou un peu moins ! Observa Thalia.

-Deux semaines pour vous Miss Black.

George appuya sur le bras de sa petite amie pour l'inciter à se taire.

* * *

Etrangement, un nouveau décret fit son apparition dans la matinée :

 _PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD_

 _TOUT ELEVE SURPRIS EN POSSESSION DU MAGAZINE_

 _ **LE CHICANEUR**_

 _SERA RENVOYE._

 _CONFORMÉMENT AU DECRET_

 _D'EDUCATION NUMERO VINGT-SEPT_

 _SIGNE : DOLORES JANE OMBRAGE_

 _GRANDE INQUISITRICE_

Ce décret était la meilleure chose à faire pour que tout le monde le lise. Thalia fut tentée de le lire sous le nez du crapaud rose juste pour se faire renvoyer mais se rappela des mots de son oncle. Que le fait qu'elle finisse ses études serait un cadeau de Noël pour lui.

* * *

Le soir ce fut la fête chez les Gryffondor qui les félicitèrent à grands cris. Thalia s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de George alors que Hermione et Harry débattaient sur le fait d'accepter une Serpentard dans l'AD.

-Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si j'étais finalement allée à Serpentard.

-On se serait fait la guerre. Mais je suis sûr que je serais quand même tombé amoureux de toi !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, un rassemblement s'était effectué dans la cour pavée. Ombrage venait de renvoyer le professeur Trelawney et malgré qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé le professeur de divination, le cœur de Thalia se serra devant sa détresse. Et Ombrage qui s'en délectait.

-ESPECE DE LACHE ! Hurla-t-elle, cachée derrière les plus grands qu'elle, de ce fait Ombrage ne trouva pas qui avait crié.

Fred la bâillonna et elle lui jeta un regard noir tandis que Dumbledore intervenait, autorisant Trelawney à rester alors que Firenze la remplacerait dans ses cours.

* * *

A la séance de l'AD du mois d'avril, la jeune Serpentard se présenta. En fait, ce n'était pas une Serpentard. Sa sœur aînée était à Serpentard et elle à Serdaigle. Thalia connaissait sa famille de vue. Il s'agissait d'Astoria Greengrass. Elle eut droit à des regards méfiants mais Harry détendit la chose en allant lui enseigner les patronus et tout le monde se désintéressa d'elle.

Cependant durant cette séance, Dobby arriva brusquement.

- _Elle_ arrive !

Nul besoin de se demander de qui ils parlaient ! Ce fut la débandade. George attrapa la main de Thalia et ils quittèrent la salle en courant. Des bruits de pas leur indiquèrent qu'ils étaient poursuivis. On leur jetait des sorts pour les ralentir. Sûrement la nouvelle brigade que cette sadique avait formée. Que des Serpentards. En se retournant, Thalia se rendit compte que celui qui les poursuivait était le cadet de Montague.

Thalia ralentit George en se prenant un sort d'entrave et ils entendirent Montague se réjouir en ricanant. Il saisit brutalement le poignet de Thalia mais George lui envoya un crochet du droit et ils reprirent leur course. Plutôt que d'aller vers la tour des Gryffondor, George descendait vers le raccourci de la sorcière borgne.

Avant qu'ils n'y arrivent, Crabbe et Goyle les rattrapèrent. Crabbe donna un coup d'épaule qui envoya George au tapis et attrapa Thalia par les cheveux. Plus ou moins brutalement, Goyle releva George et ils les amenèrent à Ombrage qui patientait près du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry à ses côtés.

-Parfait, venez donc vous aussi Monsieur Weasley, dit-elle en souriant comme d'une mauvaise blague.

Ils montèrent au bureau du directeur où le ministre les attendait, en compagnie de Kingsley Shackelbolt -qu'elle savait être un membre de l'ordre qui faisait traîner les recherches sur Sirius- Dawlish -un auror-, et Percy Weasley, prêt à prendre des notes. Thalia serra discrètement la main de George avec force face à l'air noir qu'il avait pris.

-Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien...Dit Cornelius en fixant Thalia et Harry. Je doute que Lucius n'apprécie cela.

-Ce que Lucius apprécie ne vous regarde pas !

Cornelius eut un sourire hautain alors que Dumbledore, Severus et McGonagall arrivaient.

-J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici.

-Non, dit aussitôt Thalia sur un signe de tête de Severus et Dumbledore.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Non.

-Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-Non.

Ombrage, en colère, les agressa.

-Vous n'avez donc aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai amenés dans ce bureau ? Vous n'êtes pas conscients d'avoir violé le règlement de l'école ?

-Le règlement de l'école ? Dit Harry. Non.

-Ou plutôt les décrets du ministre ?

-Pas que je sache, rétorqua aimablement George, contenant sa colère.

Et puis Ombrage amena Marietta Edgecombe, une amie proche de Cho, la petite amie en date de Harry. Celle-ci cachait son visage. Puis elle accepta de baisser ses mains et on vit sur son visage des boutons violets en forme de lettres : CAFARD. Sacrée Hermione, songea Thalia en éclatant d'un rire peu charitable. Sacrée Hermione ! Le ministre lui envoya un regard noir mais son rire augmenta en intensité, la nervosité ressortant de cette manière. De leur côté Percy et George échangeaient un long regard dénué de toute affection.

Marietta était celle qui avait tout dévoilé à Ombrage. Celle-ci avait même réussi à obtenir la liste des élèves faisant partie du mouvement. Les mots Armée de Dumbledore effrayèrent le ministre et touchèrent Dumbledore vu son air ému. Fudge replongea dans sa paranoïa ou Dumbledore voulait sa place et formait des élèves pour se faire.

Les aurors parlèrent ensuite de l'emmener par la force et tout se passa très vite. Un éclair lumière blanc et Thalia sentit qu'on la projetait au sol. Dumbledore avait pris toute la responsabilité de l'AD sur lui. Une fumée épaisse et un cri de phénix plus tard, Thalia se rendit compte que Dumbledore n'était plus là et que c'était Severus qui les avait maintenus au sol, George et elle.

Fudge sourit cependant d'un air satisfait et envoya Harry, George, Marietta et Thalia se coucher. George ne se gêna pas pour donner un grand coup d'épaule à Percy au passage.

* * *

Le lendemain, un décret avait été placardé dans toutes les salles communes. Personne ne pouvait louper une telle nouvelle !

 _PAR ORDRE DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE_

 _Dolores Jane Ombrage (Grande Inquisitrice) remplace_

 _Albus Dumbledore à la direction de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard_

 _Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-huit._

 _Signé : Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la magie._

Alors là, c'était la fin de Poudlard.

* * *

-Weasley et Black, séparez-vous ! Cinq points de moins pour...

Montague n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Thalia, Fred, George et Lee lui avaient mis la tête dans l'armoire à disparaître du sixième étage et s'étaient enfuis en courant. C'était devenu une véritable dictature, ici !

Lorsqu'ils en parlèrent au trio au déjeuner ceux ci leur racontèrent que Malefoy avait fait le même coup.

-Mais vous allez vous attirer de terribles ennuis ! Dit Hermione

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules.

-Pas tant que Montague ne sera pas réapparu. Ce qui pourrait prendre des semaines. De toute façon on a décidé qu'on s'en fichait désormais de s'attirer des ennuis.

-Parce qu'avant vous ne vous en fichiez pas ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, bien sûr, la preuve on ne s'est jamais fait renvoyer.

-On a toujours su où était la limite, rajouta George.

-On a peut-être posé un orteil dessus à l'occasion.

-Mais nous ne sommes jamais allés jusqu'au grand chambardement. Mais après le départ de Dumbledore...

-...Nous avons pensé que notre directrice...

-...Méritait bien un peu de chambardement.

Les jumeaux détalèrent et Thalia avec eux. Ils se cachèrent dans un placard non loin afin de ne rien manquer du spectable. Niveau sons, du moins. Un gros « BOUM » se fit entendre et le premier plan de vengeance des jumeaux fit son arrivée. Un gigantesque feu d'artifice en forme de dragon qui poursuivit Ombrage dans toute l'école. Elle eut le malheur de lancer un stupefix et le feu d'artifice fit un énorme trou dans un tableau. Les trois Gryffondors étaient littéralement morts de rire.

Sa première journée en tant que directrice, Ombrage la passa à poursuivre le feu d'artifice dans toute l'école en essayant divers sorts qui ne faisaient qu'empirer la situation. Le soir, ce fut la fête dans la tour, et nombre de commandes furent passées pour les Feuxfous Fuseboum Weasley et Black.

* * *

 _1er septembre 1972_

 _J'ai été répartie à Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas heureuse. Sev doit me détester maintenant. Heureusement que Lily y est aussi. Ce qui m'a réjoui, c'est de voir l'air dégoûté de ce crétin de Black. Je sens que mes six prochaines années de cours ne vont pas être de toute repos._

Tout ce qui concernait les premières années n'étaient pas particulièrement intéressant. Puis il y eut l'année des BUSE.

 _Juin 1975_

 _C'était horrible. Ce crétin de Potter s'est amusé à suspendre Sev par les chevilles et à retirer ses sous vêtements. Lily est intervenue mais Sev était tellement en colère qu'il l'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Lily est si rancunière qu'on ne peut plus prononcer le nom de mon frère devant elle._

 _Sev a essayé de s'excuser, mais Lily ne veut rien entendre. Elle est tellement butée quand elle veut. J'ai tenté de lui faire entendre raison, mais elle m'a envoyé bouler._

 _Juillet 1975_

 _Lily et Sev ne se parlent plus du tout. J'ai essayé de les rabibocher, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Sev a des fréquentations étranges. Sans Lily, il n'en sortira pas._

 _Octobre 1977_

 _Regulus est toujours disponible pour m'aider sur mes devoirs malgré qu'il soit Serpentard. C'est un ami de Severus et il est très gentil. Beaucoup plus que son idiot de frère dont il a fallu que je..._

 _Novembre 1977_

 _Regulus m'a embrassée ! Je ne m'y serais pas attendue. Je pensais que nous étions seulement amis._

 _Black ne cesse de me tourner autour depuis que Regulus et moi nous sortons ensembles. Ne peut-il pas me laisser en paix maintenant que j'essaie de l'éloigner de moi ?_

 _Décembre 1977_

 _Je m'en veux ! Lors d'une de mes rondes, je suis tombée sur Black, seul. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a coincée contre le mur. Il m'a regardée avec une telle intensité. C'est moche à dire mais je ne ressens rien de tout ça avec Regulus. Avec Black, c'est comme si...Une alchimie se créait entre nous._

 _Je...Black m'a embrassée aujourd'hui. Et ce n'est en rien comparable à ce que je ressens quand je suis avec Regulus. Je vais devoir rompre._

 _Janvier 1978_

 _J'ai rompu avec Regulus. Ca n'a pas été facile. Dès que Sirius a su la nouvelle, il m'a attirée derrière une tapisserie et m'a embrassée avec fougue. J'aurais voulu rester cachée avec lui à tout jamais. Je crois que je l'aime à un point inimaginable. Mais j'ai tellement peur de lui dire..._

 _Mars 1978_

 _J'ai dit à Sirius que je l'aimais. Il ne m'a pas répondu et ça me fait si mal...Severus ne cesse de me mettre en garde contre lui. Il dit qu'il m'utilise pour faire du mal à Regulus et lui. Mais je l'aime..._

 _Avril 1978_

 _J'ai rompu avec Sirius. Severus avait raison depuis le début. J'ai surpris une conversation ou Remus disait qu'il faudrait qu'il arrête de jouer avec moi. Sirius n'a pas eu le temps de répondre. Je me suis montrée et je l'ai giflé._

 _Juin 1978_

 _Je n'ai plus reparlé avec Sirius depuis cette histoire et ça me tue. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de cœur. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il m'a détruite. Et par ce biais, il a détruit Severus. Je les ai regardés partir du quai de la gare aujourd'hui. Je ne le reverrai plus. Et ça me fait bien plus mal encore..._

Thalia referma le cahier. Lire les sentiments de sa mère concernant son père...C'était étrange mais rassurant. George embrassa le sommet de sa tête puis se leva.

-On a une autre blague à préparer.

Thalia lui fit un clin d'oeil qu'il lui rendit. Une autre vengeance sur le crapaud avait sonné !

* * *

 **A demain :)**


	26. Désir et séparation

**Coucou ! Vous êtes plusieurs à me demander de ne pas tuer Sirius. Je suis désolée pour vous, mais sa mort est déjà écrite (vous l'aurez demain ou après-demain je ne sais plus exactement), mais comme je l'ai déjà dit il fera quelques apparitions tout de même.**

 **Concernant ce chapitre, il y a une petite scène un peu osée vers le milieu, je préfère vous prévenir^^**

* * *

 **Désir et Séparation**

Fred et George ne s'arrêtèrent pas aux feux d'artifice. Ils arrivèrent à voler un niffleur à Hagrid et le lâchèrent dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice. Attirée par tout ce qui brillait, la créature saccagea tout le bureau. Ils furent encore une fois assez discrets pour ne pas se faire prendre. George était heureux car il rendait le sourire à Thalia malgré cette année horrible sous les directives d'Ombrage. Mais il se doutait que ça ne durerait pas. Tôt ou tard, la directrice les coincerait. Et il avait peur pour Thalia. Parce qu'elle devrait choisir et il savait au plus profond de lui que son choix porterait sur lui. Mais comme il le lui avait déjà dit, elle devait finir ses études. Il fallait que l'une des trois aie son diplôme, non ?

Depuis la dissolution de l'AD, Thalia ne se refrénait plus et tenait sans cesse tête à Ombrage. A part la renvoyer, elle ne pouvait rien lui faire de plus ! Plus de badge, plus de quidditch et plus de sorties à Pré-Au-Lard. Heureusement, elle en remerciait Merlin que George et elle étaient dans la même maison. Sinon c'était même plus de câlins et de baisers ! Sa main ne se refermait donc plus entre deux heures de colle.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs plongé dans ses pensées à côté d'elle. Elle avait renoncé à les faire réviser. Elle savait aussi bien qu'eux qu'ils ne resteraient plus très longtemps dans le château. Ombrage savait que c'était eux les auteurs de toutes ces farces, elle n'avait juste pas la preuve ultime. Et encore, on parlait de Rusard qui tentait de faire revenir les anciennes sanctions (punitions au fouet entre autres...)

-Vous avez intérêt à ce que votre boutique soit ouverte quand j'aurais passé mes ASPIC ! Marmonna-t-elle en refermant son livre de métamorphose.

Il n'était pourtant que vingt heures. D'habitude, elle révisait jusqu'à vingt-trois heures minimum. George la regarda d'un air surpris.

-Si déjà vous me laissez en arrière... Et je veux que vous nous fassiez une sortie fracassante bien sûr !

Lee qui venait de les rejoindre eut un sourire en coin.

-Je prendrais soin d'elle, George !

George lui lança un regard noir. Fred ébouriffa les cheveux de son jumeau.

-Mais il plaisante Georgie voyons !

Les quatre Gryffondors rirent et Thalia regarda les garçons avec espoir. S'ils arrivaient encore à rire...Elle fixa quelques secondes sa main ensanglantée. Elle la gardait constamment enroulée dans un mouchoir. D'autorité, George prit sa main et la plongea dans un bol d'essence de Murlap qu'il était encore allé demander à Severus. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas aller lui en demander, mais il lui faisait la morale -avec raison- concernant ses retenues. Et même si elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle ne voulait pas laisser Ombrage gagner. Il n'en était pas question.

Harry avait rompu avec Cho parce que celle-ci ne faisait que défendre Marietta. D'ailleurs celui-ci venait de rentrer d'un cours de Rogue et se dirigea droit vers Thalia. Lee, qui avait vu arriver Alicia, alla lui demander de l'aider concernant le devoir d'études de moldus.

-Dis, j'ai vu un souvenir assez parlant de Ro...Ton oncle. Et Sirius et mon père...

-C'étaient des enfoirés avec lui, je sais.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais...

-Je sais que c'était horrible ce qu'ils ont fait à mon oncle. Mais on ne revient pas sur le passé. Et si j'ai bien compris, mon oncle n'était pas en reste. Tu ne peux qu'accepter qu'ils aient été jeunes et stupides.

-Mais mon père a embêté ton oncle uniquement parce que Sirius s'ennuyait !

Thalia haussa les épaules.

-Je te l'ai dit, ils étaient jeunes et bêtes.

-Mais tu le cautionnes, toi ?

Thalia eut un énorme soupir. Il ne pouvait donc pas comprendre que tout ça faisait partie du passé ?

-Tu sais, Severus n'est peut-être pas passé au-dessus de ça, mais je peux le comprendre. Après je n'en veux pas à mon père, ni au tien, ni à Remus qui se contentait de regarder sans rien faire. C'étaient des adolescents à cette époque. Tu sais, il serait peut-être temps que tu descendes de ton petit nuage et que tu comprennes que le monde n'est pas blanc ou noir. Mais qu'il y a des nuances de gris.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et ne lui répondit pas.

-Mais...

-Ecoute, tu n'as qu'à envoyer une lettre à mon père, moi je ne compte pas laisser leur comportement de l'époque me bousiller le moral.

Sans un mot, le survivant les laissa.

-Quoi ? Demanda Thalia face aux regards ahuris des deux garçons posés sur elle.

-Ben j'aurais pensé...

-Que t'en voudrais à ton père.

-C'est du passé et j'estime qu'il l'a assez payé à Azkaban, non ?

George la regarda d'un œil nouveau. Leur Thalia avait quand même changé. Etait-ce du au fait qu'elle avait vu comment Voldemort traitait ses mangemorts ? Elle était devenue plus indulgente.

-Mon père a aussi été un sacré enfoiré avec ma mère mais je ne lui en veux pas. Il a fini par reconnaître ses tords même si il a fallu que ma mère frôle la mort pour ça.

George prit simplement sa main et la serra légèrement. Thalia observa le bracelet d'argent à son poignet. Que son père le laisse le porter la surprenait encore. Ou alors peut-être se reconnaissait-il et reconnaissait-il Catelyn dans leur amour ? En tout cas, elle en était fière.

* * *

Severus retint Thalia après l'un des cours.

-Tu dois te calmer contre Ombrage, marmonna-t-il en prenant sa main écarlate et en l'analysant.

-Je ne lui laisserais pas ce plaisir, grogna-t-elle d'un air déterminé.

Le professeur de potions soupira. Quand elle avait cette tête, on ne pouvait rien lui faire entendre.

-Et que feras-tu quand ton petit ami se sera fait renvoyer ? Elle ne te renverra pas, peu importe ce que tu feras ! Elle veut te garder à l'oeil !

Ce fut au tour de Thalia de soupirer, levant les yeux au ciel en prime.

-Je suis majeure. Tu ne peux rien m'interdire.

-Je ne t'interdis rien. Mais...J'ai peur pour toi, avoua Severus, la main sur son épaule. Et je sais que Lucius et Narcissa, même s'ils ne peuvent pas le dire à haute voix à cause du seigneur des ténèbres ont aussi peur pour toi.

-Rassure-les. Je vais bien et je continuerai d'aller bien malgré votre inquiétude pour moi.

En la regardant quitter les cachots, Severus se dit qu'elle était devenue un sacré bout de femme.

* * *

Thalia n'écouta pas les avertissements de Severus, mais se calma malgré tout. Uniquement à cause de sa main qui avait du mal à désenfler entre deux retenues. Et elle en avait besoin pour utiliser sa baguette ou pour noter les cours. De toute manière, ce crapaud d'Ombrage le payerait.

Elle fixait le ciel bleu, allongée dans l'herbe du parc, près du lac noir. Elle en avait assez des révisions et avait voulu s'aérer l'esprit. Un peu d'Occlumancie ne faisait pas de mal, même si elle en faisait tous les soirs sur les conseils de son oncle. Elle avait appris de la bouche de Severus que Dumbledore était un bon occlumens. Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas donner de leçons à Harry lui-même ? Pourquoi alors que forcément vu que Severus et Harry se détestaient, leurs tentatives ne feraient qu'échouer ?

Elle sursauta quand George arriva et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, les bras derrière la tête. Fred en fit de même de l'autre côté.

-On va faire un dernier coup d'état dans quelques jours.

La sérénité que Thalia ressentait s'effaça en quelques secondes avec ces paroles lancées d'un air désinvolte par Fred. Ses lèvres s'affaissèrent mais elle ne quitta pas le ciel du regard pour autant.

-On compte emmener notre balai. Tu veux qu'on prenne le tien ?

La gorge serrée, elle se contenta d'acquiescer et la main de George chercha la sienne, entremêlant les doigts. Ce n'était pas dehors que cet horrible crapaud les trouverait. Le rouquin caressa de son autre main le dos de la main de sa petite amie.

-Comment voulez-vous que j'aie envie de passer mes examens dans ces conditions, murmura-t-elle.

Fred lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le silence régnait entre le groupe de farceurs. Bien que les farceurs étaient surtout les jumeaux. Fred prit l'autre main de Thalia dans la sienne et la serra. Ils fixèrent tous les trois le ciel dégagé de tout nuage dans un silence complet. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre à cet instant. Fred et George étaient heureux de quitter le château en jouant un mauvais tour à Ombrage. Fred savait qu'Angelina allait lui manquer mais qu'elle parviendrait à surmonter ça. George quant à lui savait que ce serait dur autant pour Thalia que pour lui, mais qu'en plus, il ne serait pas là pour la consoler ou la canaliser. Il était égoïste. Ce ne serait que de lui, il emmènerait Thalia avec eux. Fred l'en avait dissuadé en lui disant que Thalia était celle qui regretterait le plus de ne pas avoir passé ses examens. Et George se retenait de dire à la jeune fille qu'il rêvait qu'elle les accompagne. Parce que Fred avait raison. Mais il regrettait de devoir la laisser dans ce qu'elle surnommait leur enfer personnel.

Le trio resta toujours aussi silencieux, fixant les couleurs du ciel s'assombrir en devenant d'un rosé sombre.

-Le temps que tu passes tes examens, on trouvera une boutique et un appartement pour vivre ensembles.

-Bien sûr on se débrouillera pour avoir un grand appartement afin d'avoir assez d'intimité ! Rajouta Fred en riant.

Thalia pouffa de rire et et relâcha brièvement la main de Fred pour essuyer assez peu discrètement une larme. Puis elle reprit la main de son ami comme si de rien n'était. Bien sûr que les deux Weasley savaient qu'elle pleurait. Mais ils firent mine de l'ignorer. Parce que ce serait la mettre mal à l'aise alors qu'elle avait tenté de leur cacher sa tristesse. Et qu'ils étaient touchés par ce qu'elle ressentait.

* * *

Thalia décacheta la lettre qu'elle savait envoyée par Lucius et les jumeaux lurent avec elle.

 _Thalia,_

 _J'ai appris il y a peu que tu avais reçu l'anneau de promesse des Weasley. Ca a l'air bien peu, mais ça a mis le seigneur des ténèbres dans une colère noire. Je pense que tu ne connais rien à cette tradition ? L'anneau de promesse n'a rien de magique. Et pourtant, les sorciers de sang-pur respectent cette tradition vieille de plusieurs siècles. Une femme -ou un homme- avec un anneau de promesse ne peut se marier avec nul autre que celui qui le lui a offert tant que celui-ci est toujours d'accord._

 _Tu vas vite comprendre ou je veux en venir. George Weasley t'a offert le meilleur des moyens de ne pas te marier avec Darius Montague. Darius ne pourra rien faire tant que Weasley sera d'accord pour t'épouser. Parce que même si ça n'a rien de magique c'est une tradition bien ancrée dans les nobles familles. Même le maître fait partie de ceux qui ne braveraient jamais une tradition sorcière, doit-elle être sans une once de pouvoir magique._

 _Remercie Weasley de ma part, même si ça te paraît étrange. Je suis heureux que tu échappes à ce mariage. Après le Doloris qu'il t'a jeté à la coupe du monde de quiddith, il a commencé à m'effrayer et savoir que le maître tenait à ce que tu deviennes sa femme..._

 _Bonne chance pour tes ASPIC, révise bien._

 _Lucius_

Thalia voulut sauter au cou de George mais se rappela le décret d'interdiction à trop d'intimité entre les filles et les garçons. Un regard suffit pour qu'il comprenne à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante de ce qu'elle avait fait. Et à la question qu'il lut dans ses yeux -s'il savait ce qu'était exactement que l'anneau de promesse- il acquiesça. Thalia eut un grand sourire et essaya de lui montrer toute la gratitude, l'affection et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Et vu le regard qu'il lui renvoya, il l'avait très bien compris.

* * *

Thalia soupira d'aise. Dos à la porte du dortoir des garçons de septième année, elle était piégée dans les bras de George. Pas que ça ne la dérangeait. Le cœur battant, elle lui rendit son baiser avec fougue alors qu'elle sentait la main de George monter un peu plus haut que d'habitude sur sa poitrine.

-Lee et Fred ? Murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

-M'ont laissé le dortoir pour la soirée. Haleta le rouquin à son oreille.

-Ils savent que...

-Non, je leur ai juste dit qu'on voulait discuter tranquillement vu qu'on installe le marécage demain et qu'on sait ce qui suivra.

Thalia acquiesça et ferma les yeux quand George embrassa son cou et sa gorge. La dernière des Black passa les mains sous la chemise de son petit ami et se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il descendait sa bouche un peu plus bas. George soupira à son tour et plaqua Thalia un peu plus fortement contre la porte en bois. Il passa la main dans la natte qu'elle s'était faite aujourd'hui et la détacha. Thalia frissonna quand il l'embrassa à nouveau et qu'il défit lentement les boutons de son chemisier. Elle enfouit les mains dans la chevelure rousse désordonnée puis embrassa la gorge de George qui frémit avant de l'amener doucement vers le lit.

-Tu es sûre que..Questionna George, à califourchon sur elle, ses yeux louchant sur le soutien-gorge violet qu'elle portait.

Voyant qu'elle acquiesçait, il rajouta :

-La potion contraceptive ?

-J'en ai trouvé une dont je prends une dose chaque jour.

-Fais gaffe, tu vas te transformer en Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à force.

Ils rirent tous les deux puis leurs regards se firent plus sérieux. George dégrafa le sous-vêtement de sa belle et prit sa poitrine à pleines mains. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre et retira la chemise du rouquin pour profiter de son torse et caresser son dos. Le rouquin se pencha et découvrit sa poitrine avec sa bouche, la faisant gémir alors qu'elle s'attaquait à la ceinture de l'uniforme du jeune homme. Ils se figèrent en entendant des pas dans l'escalier. George recouvrit rapidement Thalia d'un drap et se tourna vers l'intrus avec un regard noir. Fred les regarda puis rit alors que Thalia rougissait et se cachait.

-Désolé, je pensais _vraiment_ que vous parliez.

Les trois Gryffondors éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux.

-Merci d'avoir ruiné cet instant, Freddie, râla George en remettant tout naturellement sa chemise.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à être plus rapides.

Thalia eut un soupir désespéré.

-Pourquoi tu es monté au fait ?

-Colin Crivey a eu la brillante idée d'aller mettre des bombabouses dans le bureau de cet horrible cafard rose.

-Il s'est fait avoir ?

-Oui. Et il paraît que Rusard a presque réussi à réinstaurer les coups de fouet comme sanction. C'est pour ça qu'en fait je voulais qu'on installe le marécage maintenant.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Thalia en se levant, le drap de George autour d'elle. Mais ça voudrait dire...

George prit son visage entre ses mains et posa son front sur le sien.

-On ne peut pas laisser Colin entre leurs mains si Rusard obtient le droit de fouetter.

-Mais...Je pensais qu'on aurait encore cours ensembles demain...

-Ca nous fera un jour en plus pour aménager notre appartement, tu en dis quoi ?

Thalia soupira et rendit les armes.

-Laisse-nous le temps de nous rhabiller et on arrive.

-Thalia si Ombrage t'attrape, tu...

-Et ne pas récolter la rançon de la gloire alors que j'ai passé des heures à créer ce marécage avec vous ? Y'a pas moyen !

Fred et George sourirent devant sa façon de surmonter les choses. Fred quitta le dortoir et les deux Gryffondors se rhabillèrent non sans s'être préalablement embrassés.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas voulu mêler Lee à cette histoire. Ils se rendirent au cinquième étage de l'aile Est. Thalia sortit le marécage portatif de sa poche. L'idée avait été de recréer un marécage que l'on pouvait emporter sur soi et poser où l'on voulait. Et ils l'avaient rendu tous les trois très difficile à enlever. La jeune fille le posa et recula de quelques pas. Les jumeaux sortirent leurs baguettes alors qu'un attroupement se formait autour d'eux pour voir ce que le trio pouvait bien fabriquer cette fois ci.

Les trois Gryffondors reculèrent encore prudemment de quelques pas. Fred et George lancèrent un sortilège informulé afin de ne pas révéler quel sort activait le piège, sinon les professeurs trouveraient vite comment l'annuler.

Une énorme explosion eut lieu et le marécage prit vie dans le couloir comme si il y avait toujours été. Tous les élèves à proximité se retrouvèrent couverts de vase. Thalia nettoya les jumeaux et elle grâce à un _Récurvite_ au moment ou Ombrage arrivait avec un énorme sourire. Sans rien dire, elle leur fit signe de les suivre.

-Pas assez de gens pour le spectacle, marmonna Thalia et ses deux amis approuvèrent.

Ils arrivèrent au hall d'entrée et l'attroupement était assez conséquent pour le clou du spectacle. Il y avait autant de monde que pour le renvoi de Trelawney et Thalia aperçut Severus et Harry arriver. Severus lui jeta un regard inquiet et elle haussa les épaules. Ombrage se planta devant leur trio d'un air de pure joie et de sadisme.

-Bien ! Alors vous trouvez amusant de transformer un couloir de l'école en marécage, n'est-ce pas ?

Thalia se retint de répondre. C'est elle qui subirait les retombées de cette bêtise alors il valait mieux faire profil bas.

-Très amusant, oui, rétorqua Fred.

Sur ces entrefaites, Rusard arriva avec un formulaire et un air plus que réjoui.

-J'ai le formulaire, Madame la Directrice ! J'ai le formulaire et les fouets sont prêts...Oh, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi l'autorisation de le faire tout de suite...

-Très bien, Argus. Vous trois, vous allez voir ce qui arrive dans mon école aux canailles de votre espèce.

-Eh bien moi, je crois qu'on ne va rien voir du tout, rétorqua Fred.

Thalia quant à elle sentait la peur l'étreindre. Puis elle haussa les épaules. Elle avait survécu aux Doloris de Voldemort, alors des coups de fouet...

-George, je pense que nous n'avons plus l'âge de faire des études à plein temps.

-Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

-Le moment est venu d'exercer nos talents dans le monde réel, tu ne crois pas ?

-Sans aucun doute !

Les jumeaux levèrent leurs baguettes et crièrent :

- _Accio balais !_

Les balais des trois Gryffondors arrivèrent et George prit celui de Thalia une fois qu'il eut enfourché le sien.

-Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir.

-Oui, ne vous donnez pas la peine de prendre de nos nouvelles.

Fred fit ensuite la publicité de leur dernière farce.

-Si quelqu'un a envie d'acheter un Marécage Portable semblable à celui dont nous avons fait la démonstration là-haut, rendez-vous au 93, Chemin de Traverse, Chez Weasley-Black, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Nos nouveaux locaux !

Thalia eut l'air aussi ébahie qu'eux. Des locaux déjà ! Et ils avaient associé son nom à la boutique ! George lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Réduction spéciale pour les élèves de Poudlard qui jurent d'utiliser nos produits pour se débarrasser de de cette vieille grenouille.

George envoya un baiser imaginaire à sa petite amie alors qu'il s'élevait un peu plus haut.

-ARRETEZ-LES ! Hurla Ombrage en saisissant le bras de Thalia pour ne pas qu'elle lui fuie entre les doigts.

Peeves se matérialisa à cet instant.

-Rends-lui la vie infernale, Peeves. Dit Fred.

A la grande surprise de tous, l'esprit frappeur ôta son chapeau et se mit au garde à vous devant les deux fugueurs. Ils disparurent rapidement dans le ciel et ne furent que deux points au loin avant de ne plus être vus.

* * *

Sirius éclata de rire quand il apprit de la bouche des Weasley comment ils avaient fugué. Ils avait déjà eu droit à un beau sermon de leur mère qui ne fit que pincer les lèvres.

-Dire que vous avez laissé Thalia encaisser les frais de votre farce...Regretta-t-elle à voix haute pour les faire culpabiliser.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, Molly...Commença Sirius. Thalia sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait. Et il y a fort à parier qu'Ombrage ait tellement été frustrée de ne pas vous avoir attrapés et de ne pas réussir à enlever votre marécage qu'elle ne lui ait rien fait.

En son for intérieur, George espéra que Sirius avait raison...

 _George,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre pour te rassurer. Il ne m'est rien arrivé. McGonagall a assuré que vu mon air surpris à la mention de la boutique, je n'étais au courant de rien et je vous ai simplement accompagnés pour voir ce que faisait ce marécage. Ombrage n'a pas été contente mais ne m'a rien donné de plus que des retenues pour nettoyer la salle des trophées. Autant dire de véritables vacances !_

 _Vous êtes devenus une légende avec votre sortie fracassante. Il n'est pas rare d'entendre un élève dire « si ça continue je pars façon Wealey » ou d'autres phrases de ce genre._

 _C'est très gentil de m'avoir laissé un tee-shirt à toi. Je dors tous les soirs avec dans le dortoir des garçons. Ne t'inquiète pas, Lee se lève toujours avant moi, il ne voit rien de compromettant de moi si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _De mon côté, j'ai passé quelques APSIC déjà. J'avoue que votre départ m'a paru dur et que j'aurais voulu venir avec vous, mais mon oncle ne me l'aurait pas pardonné. Et même si je suis mentalement épuisée, passer ces examens me fait du bien !_

 _J'ai appris que pendant les BUSE d'astronomie, Hagrid avait pris la fuite. Ombrage croyait que les nifleurs étaient de son fait. Durant sa fuite, McGonagall l'a défendu et s'est pris quatre sortilèges de stupéfixion à la fois. A se demander si ce sont les mangemorts ou le ministère qui sont les plus barbares !_

 _Je suis émue de savoir que mon nom sera sur l'enseigne du magasin et que vous avez déjà trouvé des locaux, bande de cachottiers !_

 _D'ailleurs tout Poudlard ne parle que de notre magasin (je peux dire notre, hein ?), à mon avis vos commandes doivent exploser ! Peeves mène à bien la mission que vous lui avez donné avant de partir. Pour tout te dire, les élèves peuvent lui donne des idées, tant que cela mènera la vie dure à Ombrage, il fera ce qu'on lui demande. C'est assez surprenant de sa part !_

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'acharne à tenter de faire envoyer des messages à ces fichus gallions. Cet échec m'agace !_

 _Je terminerais en te disant que je t'aime et que tu me manques ! Vivement dans quelques jours, que les examens soient passés et que je puisse quitter l'école pour vous rejoindre !_

 _Embrasse Lunard et Patmol de ma part,_

 _Thalia_

-Dis, Sirius, tu pourrais nous parler de la mère de Thalia ? Demanda George alors qu'ils se trouvaient Square Grimmaurd pour la soirée.

-Catelyn, répondit rêveusement Remus. Personne ne pouvait la détester. On ne pouvait que l'aimer. Pas mal de garçons étaient amoureux d'elle. Moi même...Puis j'ai compris que Sirius l'aimait alors je les ai laissés se trouver et c'est probablement la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais faite de ma vie.

Sirius se tourna brutalement vers son ami.

-Tu étais amoureux d'elle ?

-Tout le monde aimait Catelyn ! Détends-toi, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un petit coup de cœur.

Fred et George éclatèrent de rire et passèrent la soirée avec les deux maraudeurs à parler farces et filles.

* * *

Leur boutique fonctionnait du tonnerre grâce aux commandes venant de Poudlard. George songea à Thalia qui devait s'esquinter à passer les ASPIC. Plus que deux jours et ce serait les vacances. Elle pourrait aller vivre avec eux ou avec son père selon ce qu'elle préférait et adieu Crapaud Ombrage ! Puis il remarqua une chose étrange. Ces quatre dernières années, les fin d'années d'études s'étaient toujours finies avec le trio d'or qui affrontait quelque chose. Avec Thalia les deux dernières années. Et cette année dérogeait à la règle.

Au moment où il se disait ça, Fred et lui sentirent le gallion chauffer dans leur poche.

 _RDV au ministère. Besoin de vous pour sauver Patmol. TB_

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter. Fred ferma la boutique et ils transplanèrent d'un même ensemble une fois sortis de celle-ci. TB ne signifiait qu'une chose. Thalia Black. Elle avait réussi à faire fonctionner ces fichus gallions ! Et aucun d'eux ne pensa à vérifier au quartier général que Sirius était bel et bien en danger...

* * *

 **A demain :)**


	27. Mission sauvetage

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture à vous et merci encore pour vos reviews :)**

* * *

 **Mission sauvetage**

Lucius sentait une horrible sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie monter en lui. Il mit son masque de mangemort en essayant de l'ignorer. Ils s'étaient débrouillés pour que le ministère soit vide à cette heure ci. Ils savaient que Potter viendrait. Lucius savait une autre chose. Thalia en serait aussi. Et l'idée qu'elle l'associe au plan du Maître et qu'elle ne se mette à le détester le répugnait. Il reprit un visage froid en ignorant cette horrible culpabilité. Bellatrix se réjouissait à ses côtés. Lui n'oubliait pas que c'était pour protéger Narcissa et parce qu'il avait été jeune et stupide et avait suivi le mauvais maître qu'il effectuait ces viles missions.

-Lucius ? Demanda Voldemort. Veille à ce que ta petite nièce ait sa propre prophétie.

Le blond acquiesça et suivit sa belle soeur dans un tourbillonnement de cape.

* * *

Thalia observa la situation présente. Tout s'était bousculé en quelques minutes. Elle venait de finir de passer ses ASPIC de potions -qui étaient les derniers- puis avait croisé Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville qui semblaient s'évertuer à éloigner les gens du bureau d'Ombrage. Tout était bon à prendre pour contrarier la directrice, aussi fit-elle de son mieux pour faire la même chose.

La brigade inquisitoriale contraria leur plan en les attrapant. Pansy Parkinson se fit un plaisir de tirer les cheveux de Thalia et ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de la directrice. Harry et Hermione s'y trouvaient mais cela ne la surprit pas tellement.

-Evidemment, Black en fait également partie.

Thalia haussa les épaules alors que c'était finalement Goyle qui la maintint les bras en arrière. Parkinson n'était pas assez solide pour ça, elle était beaucoup trop mince pour résister si Thalia se débattait. De toute façon, la brigade les avait bâillonnés alors elle ne risquait pas de répondre. Ombrage posa des questions à Harry, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait dans son bureau. Thalia était également curieuse de la réponse. Elle avait suivi sans réfléchir mais la curiosité l'emportait maintenant...

N'obtenant pas les réponses qu'elle souhaitait, Ombrage claqua la langue d'un air agacé et envoya Drago chercher Severus. Celui-ci ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait mais eut un brusque sursaut en apercevant Thalia et haussa un sourcil.

-Vous vouliez me voir, Madame la Directrice ?

-Ah, professeur Rogue...Oui, je voudrais un autre flacon de Veritaserum, aussi vite que possible, s'il vous plaît.

-Vous avez pris mon dernier flacon pour interroger Potter l'autre jour. Vous ne l'avez sûrement pas utilisé entièrement ? Je vous avais dit que trois gouttes seraient suffisantes.

-Vous pouvez m'en préparer encore, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais certainement. La potion doit mûrir encore un cycle complet de la lune, elle sera donc prête dans un mois environ.

Thalia aurait juré voir un bref rictus moqueur sur le visage de son oncle. L'ironie était clairement visible dans son ton pour toute personne le connaissant.

-Un mois ? _Un mois ?_ Mais j'en ai besoin ce soir, Rogue ! Je viens de surprendre Potter qui se servait de ma cheminée pour communiquer avec une ou des personnes dont il n'a pas voulu me révéler le nom !

-Vraiment ? Je n'en suis pas surpris. Potter n'a jamais manifesté un goût très prononcé pour le respect du règlement de l'école.

-Je veux l'interroger ! Je veux que vous me fournissiez une potion qui le force à me révéler la vérité !

-Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il ne me reste plus de Veritaserum. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez empoisonner Potter -et je puis vous assurer qu'une telle tentative m'inspirerait la plus grande sympathie- il m'est impossible de vous aider. Le seul ennui c'est que la plupart des venins agissent trop vite pour laisser à la victime le temps de dire tout ce qu'elle sait.

-Vous êtes mis à l'épreuve, cria Ombrage. Vous refusez délibérément de coopérer ! J'attendais mieux de votre part. Lucius Malefoy parle toujours de vous en termes très élogieux ! Et maintenant, sortez de mon bureau.

Thalia ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

-Il a pris Patmol ! Il a emmené Patmol là où la chose est cachée ! Dit désespérément Harry alors que Severus avait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Thalia sursauta et écarquilla les yeux. Ce qui fit réaliser à Severus qu'elle ne savait rien de ce qui se passait avec Potter. Il devait prévenir l'ordre avant que ces fichus Gryffondors n'aient le temps de se mettre plus encore dans les ennuis.

-Patmol ? Qui est Patmol ? Où est cette chose cachée ? Que veut-il dire, Rogue ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Thalia comprit que Severus jouait son rôle. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle en sache plus sur ce qui se passait. Elle n'écoutait pas Ombrage qui continuait de les interroger. _Il a emmené Patmol là où la chose est cachée._ Son père était prisonnier au ministère. Retenu en otage par Voldemort mais pourquoi ? Et Harry avait utilisé la cheminée d'Ombrage pour vérifier que Sirius était encore au Square Grimmaurd. Elle ne voyait que ça.

Elle vit brusquement Ombrage sortir sa baguette et abaisser le portait du ministre de la magie sur son bureau. Hermione détourna brièvement son attention.

- _Endoloris !_ Hurla Ombrage en direction de Thalia qui hurla sous la douleur. Oh oui, Minerva m'a empêchée de vous punir ce jour là, quand vos chers jumeaux sont partis. Mais elle n'est pas là, aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur que le visage de Thalia laissait transparaître, Neville la regardait avec horreur, Ginny et Ron se débattirent plus fortement de même que Harry et Luna gardait un air rêveur teinté d'horreur. Le visage souriant d'Ombrage et des Serpentards étaient la seule chose qui empêchait Thalia de pleurer sous la douleur.

-ARRETEZ ! Cria Neville.

La torture de ses parents. Il voyait ce que Bellatrix en avait fait quand il leur rendait visite à Sainte Mangouste. Ombrage fit durer encore quelques minutes puis arrêta le sort. Thalia roula sur le côté et fixa la moquette rose avec haine.

Hermione monta un bateau à la directrice et celle-ci sortit avec Hermione et Harry à la recherche de l'arme de l'AD. Ron donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Warrington et fit mine de faire tomber des bonbons. Il s'agissait d'un reste de Fred et George. Les Serpentards se ruèrent dessus et les Gryffondors ainsi que la Serdaigle les mirent hors d'état de nuire puis récupérèrent les baguettes. Ron s'agenouilla auprès de Thalia et l'aida à se relever.

-Une tarée ce crapaud de malheur !

Thalia acquiesça et s'appuya sur l'épaule du rouquin.

-Je n'ai pas tout suivi au plan d'Hermione, vous pourriez m'expliquer ? J'étais un peu occupée.

-Hermione a fait croire à Ombrage que nous savions où Dumbledore cache l'arme de l'AD. Je pense qu'elle a emmené le crapaud dans la forêt interdite auprès du demi géant Graup, le frère d'Hagrid.

Thalia écarquilla les yeux et grimaça en marchant.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, commença Ginny.

-Si j'ai bien compris, c'est de mon père qu'il s'agit. Pas question que je reste ici alors qu'il est en danger !

* * *

Leur petit groupe se dépêcha d'aller en direction de la forêt interdite pour retrouver les deux autres.

-Comment on va aller à Londres ? Se demanda Thalia.

Son inquiétude s'entendait dans sa voix, elle commençait à paniquer. Son père...Elle ne voulait pas le perdre ! Ils retrouvèrent les deux autres, qui étaient couverts du sang.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Un demi-géant et des centaures. Qui ont emmené ce maudit crapaud. Et vous, comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ? Demanda Harry alors que Ron leur lançait leurs baguettes.

-Des bonbons de Fred et George. Sortilèges de désarmement et de chauve-furie. Bon, comment on va à Londres maintenant ?

Les adolescents commencèrent à se disputer sur le moyen de transport et le fait qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione ne souhaitaient pas que Ginny, Luna et Neville ne les accompagnent. Thalia sortit son gallion. Autant demander du renfort extérieur. Les seuls membres de l'AD qui étaient à l'extérieur étaient Fred et George. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire marcher le sort pour envoyer d'autres messages à des personnes ciblées et elle tenta une dernière fois une idée qui lui était venue. Elle se concentra et vit son message s'inscrire. Quelques secondes plus tard, son gallion chauffa, avec la réponse des jumeaux. _Bien reçu. On quitte la boutique. F et G._

-STOP ! Hurla Thalia. On perd du temps. J'ai réussi à contacter Fred et George, ils vont nous rejoindre là-bas, mais plus on va se disputer, plus mon père va se faire torturer ! Il n'est pas question de continuer comme ça. Tout le monde vient et c'est tout ! Lança-t-elle en direction d'Harry.

-MAIS ON Y VA COMMENT ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Avec les sombrals, dit Luna. Hermione et toi êtes couverts de sang et il y en a au moins une dizaine.

Ceux qui ne voyaient pas les créatures n'étaient pas rassurés mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de tergiverser. Harry, Thalia et Luna aidèrent Ron, Ginny, et Hermione à s'installer sur les créatures.

-Euh...Emmenez-nous au ministère de la magie à Londres. Si...Si tu sais où c'est, demanda Harry au sombral.

Gracieusement, les créatures prirent leur envol. C'était différent d'un vol sur balai, mais c'était très agréable. Et très rapide aussi. Ils arriveraient très vite au ministère.

* * *

Fred et George étaient entrés étonnamment facilement dans le ministère.

-Tu trouves pas ça bizarre...

-...Que ce soit vide ? Si.

Ils inspectèrent le grand hall vide de toute vie. C'était un piège, ils le sentaient. Mais le ministre était sous la coupe de Voldemort. Piège ou pas, ils aideraient Thalia à sauver son père.

-Où peuvent-ils garder Sirius ? Se demanda George à voix haute.

Au même moment, il entendirent des pas rapides et aperçurent tout un groupe de l'AD arriver. George serra Thalia contre lui. Elle semblait légèrement affaiblie et il l'interrogea du regard.

-Rien d'insurmontable. Un Doloris d'Ombrage, j'ai connu pire, tu sais.

George crispa la mâchoire sans rien dire et ils suivirent Harry à travers un dédale de couloirs qui les conduisirent au département des mystères. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce circulaire.

-Le mieux c'est d'ouvrir chaque porte pour voir si Sirius s'y trouve. Affirma Fred.

Aucun ne s'y opposa et ils commencèrent leur inspection. La première salle contenait une quantité énorme de cerveaux flottant dans un bassin. Thalia ne préféra pas songer à ce qu'ils en faisaient. Elle sentait uniquement la panique la guider. Hermione marqua la porte d'un grand X, ce qui fut une bonne idée, étant donné que la pièce tourna sur elle même.

La porte suivante renfermait une sorte d'arche. Harry, Luna et Thalia y furent attirés par des chuchotements qu'ils entendaient. Les autres les ramenèrent à la réalité et George la fixa étrangement. Seuls Ginny et Neville en semblèrent eux aussi fascinés. Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas et tentèrent une autre porte, qui resta hermétiquement fermée, malgré les sortilèges qu'ils essayèrent. Devant la porte suivante, Harry devint fébrile, expliquant qu'il était persuadé que c'était la porte de son rêve.

-Allée quatre-vingt-dix-sept, murmura-t-il avec fébrilité et ils se mirent tous à chercher.

George et Fred échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient maintenant persuadés que c'était un piège. Si Sirius était réellement torturé ici, pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun bruit ? Si Voldemort le torturait, ils auraient du l'entendre ! George se resserra auprès de sa petite amie, guettant le moindre bruit et le moindre mouvement. Et puis, Hermione appuya sur l'évidence.

-Il n'est pas là, Harry.

Celui-ci s'acharna et Thalia lâcha la main de George pour chercher son père avec frénésie elle aussi. Puis, Ron remarqua le nom de Harry sur l'une des boules sur les étagères. Et George remarqua la même chose à son tour concernant Thalia. La Gryffondore retourna vers son petit ami et saisit la boule dans sa main, lisant ce qui y était inscrit.

 _S.P.T a A.P.W.B.D_

 _Seigneur des Ténèbres_

 _et Thalia Black_

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, murmura Thalia alors qu'Harry fixait également la boule de verre avec ahurissement.

-Je pense que c'est un piège, dit Fred. Il a voulu que vous veniez pour récupérer ces choses. Il t'a montré Sirius se faisant torturer pour que vous veniez. Il savait que vous le feriez ! La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Sirius va bien.

-La mauvaise, c'est que tu as raison, Weasley.

Thalia reconnut la voix de Lucius et crispa la main sur le globe de verre.

-Très bien, Potter, maintenant retourne-toi, lentement, gentiment et donne-moi ça.

D'autres silhouettes les entourèrent. Toujours plus nombreuses. Leur groupe se resserra, se protégeant mutuellement les uns et les autres.

-Le petit bébé f'est réveillé en furfaut et a cru que fon rêve était vrai, dit la femme qu'ils reconnurent comme Bellatrix avec une horrible voix d'enfant.

Neville bougea derrière Harry et celui-ci lui intima de ne pas bouger, faisant rire Bellatrix.

-Il serait temps que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre la vie et les rêves, Potter, dit Lucius.

Délibérément, il ne regardait pas Thalia.

-Donne-moi cette prophétie ou nous devrons nous servir de nos baguettes.

-Très bien, allez-y ! Provoqua Harry.

Les baguettes de tout leur groupe se pointèrent sur les mangemorts, Thalia visant Bellatrix sans regarder Lucius.

- _Accio proph..._ Lança Bellatrix et Lucius lui hurla dessus car cela pourrait casser la petite boule de verre et qu'ils ne le souhaitaient pas.

Bellatrix s'avança plus vers leur petit groupe.

-Tu veux des arguments plus convaincants, peut-être ? Très bien...Prends la petite. On va la torturer devant lui.

Le groupe se resserra brutalement autour de Ginny. Bellatrix sembla alors remarquer Thalia.

-Oh mais ne serait-ce pas ma petite nièce venue sauver son pauvre papounet qui n'est même pas ici ? Dis à Potter de nous donner la prophétie et on ne vous fera rien.

-Comme si j'allais vous croire.

-J'ai attendu seize ans. Dit Harry. Je peux bien attendre encore un peu !

Ce fut la débandade. Ils lancèrent divers sorts qui firent s'effondrer les étagères et se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Fred, George et Thalia coururent dans une pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de découvrir auparavant. Elle était remplie de planètes et noire par moments.

-Comme on se retrouve, Thalia, cria un mangemort à leur poursuite.

Un frisson de panique la prit et elle sentit George serrer sa main plus fort. _Montague._

- _Endoloris,_ cria-t-il et elle s'attendit à ressentir la vague de douleur habituelle.

Sauf que ce furent les hurlements de George qui résonnèrent. Fred s'abaissa pour essayer de l'aider. Thalia fonça sur Montague tête baissée. Le rictus satisfait qu'il esquissa lui hérissa le poil alors qu'il l'évitait. Les hurlements de George lui vrillaient le cerveau et allaient la rendre folle.

-Suis-moi bien gentiment et j'arrête cette torture. Ca doit être horrible pas vrai ?

George aurait voulu hurler à Thalia de fuir. De le laisser et d'aller en avant. Et de ne surtout pas se retourner.

- _Finite incantatem !_ Cria Fred et la douleur s'en alla.

George se redressa difficilement et vit Thalia lancer son poing en avant dans la figure de Montague et détaler. Le mangemort n'avait rien vu venir et s'étala au sol en se tenant le nez.

-SALE GARCE !

George se releva aussi rapidement qu'il le put et ils fuirent encore une fois.

-Joli crochet du droit, plaisanta-t-il. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère, chérie.

Thalia lui fit un clin d'oeil mais il voyait clairement la panique dans son regard. Ils prirent une autre porte au hasard. L'arche. George s'effondra légèrement sur Thalia qui fit tomber la petite boule de verre.

 _Celle qui peut pencher des deux côtés, du camp de la lumière comme celui de l'obscurité, naîtra de deux parents ennemis que l'amour aura réunis. Elle pourra trahir le camp de la lumière comme l'amener à la victoire. La dernière des Black sera amenée à choisir entre un chemin de désespoir et de souffrance ou laisser le mal gagner. Et son choix décidera de l'avenir du monde des sorciers. Le choix difficile de la dernière des Black la marquera à tout jamais._

Les mots se gravèrent dans leur esprit à tous les trois mais ils n'eurent pas beaucoup le temps d'y réfléchir. Les mangemorts les retrouvèrent et ils se remirent à courir, lançant divers sorts pour s'assurer une bonne fuite. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de l'arcade qui avait tant fasciné Thalia et les autres auparavant. Elle entendait encore murmurer.

Neville s'était fait capturer. Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient absents. Fred, George et Thalia affrontaient plusieurs mangemorts à la fois. Thalia vit Lucius lui jeter un regard inquiet puis Bellatrix et Montague furent face à eux.

-Oh, tu as donc entendu ta prophétie, ma chère Thalia ? Je me rappellerais toujours de la mort de ta mère.

Thalia abaissa légèrement sa baguette faisant sourire la terrible sorcière.

-Tout le monde croyait que c'était du à sa maladie moldue. Personne n'a jamais su que c'est le maître qui l'a forcée à ingérer un poison qui la tuerait à petit feu quand elle a refusé de se joindre à nous. Personne à part ta mère qui n'a rien voulu dire à ton père.

Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille. Les mangemorts leur envoyèrent un sort qui creusa un énorme trou dans le mur derrière eux. George entama un duel contre Bellatrix en voyant à quel point Thalia était ébranlée et Fred contre Montague. Celui-ci envoya le rouquin à quelques mètres et il se prit le mur en pleine face, l'assommant momentanément. Thalia reprit ses esprits et se battit du plus fort qu'elle le put.

-Oh, chercherais-tu à venger ton beau-frère ? A moins que ce ne soit également ton petit ami ?

Thalia se contenta de ricaner en lançant des sorts que personne n'aurait approuvés mais qu'elle avait lu dans des livres au manoir. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se battrait pas à armes égales avec eux ? Montague eut un sourire surpris.

-On dirait que la prophétie dit vrai. Tu nous rejoindras, assura-t-il alors que Thalia venait de lancer le même sort qu'eux qui creusa des trous derrière lui.

Elle eut un instant d'inattention qui suffit à l'immobiliser. Montague la releva et la força à avancer vers l'arche où se trouvaient Harry et les autres mangemorts qui combattaient. Sous le regard noir de George, maintenu par une Bellatrix emplie de joie, Montague mit la tête de Thalia en arrière en tirant sur ses cheveux et la serra bien contre lui, malgré le fait qu'elle se débatte. Le mangemort alla jusqu'à mordiller son oreille avec perversité et caressa ses hanches.

-Montague, le reprit Lucius.

Il ne pouvait voir un tel spectacle et ne rien dire.

-Oh, ne fais pas le rabat-joie.

-Tu oublies qu'avec cet anneau tu ne peux pas...

-Si je ne peux pas l'épouser, je peux au moins en profiter.

Il tourna la tête de Thalia vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous les rires des autres mangemorts. Lucius essaya de faire plier Harry pour qu'il lui donne la prophétie.

Darius rit sous le regard flamboyant que lui lançait Thalia et palpa sa poitrine en sifflant d'un air admiratif.

-Plus fournie que ce que je pensais. Tu as du bien t'amuser, Weasley. A mon tour, maintenant.

George se débattit comme un forcené. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec violence et cinq membres de l'ordre arrivèrent. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Maugrey et Kingsley. D'un regard, Sirius embrassa la scène. Il jeta un sort à Montague qui lâcha alors Thalia. Sirius la rejoignit et posa la main sur son épaule.

-Je suis là. Rassemble les autres et partez.

-Papa...Merci.

-Rassemble tout le monde et retournez à Poudlard, c'est clair ? Demanda Sirius en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Non. Je suis majeure. Laisse-moi vous aider.

Sirius capitula, il n'avait pas le temps de négocier avec elle. Tous les autres élèves étaient libérés et Fred semblait émerger. George se battait contre Montague et Sirius et Thalia se mirent contre Bellatrix.

-Le père et la fille, n'est-ce pas mignon ? Venus venger cette chère Catelyn, pas vrai ?

Sirius eut un regard surpris mais ne releva pas. Et se rua sur elle, baguette levée. Thalia regarda autour d'elle et rejoignit Harry qui se battait contre Lucius. Elle n'attaquerait pas Lucius, mais elle lança des sorts de soins au survivant.

Lucius ne l'attaqua pas non plus. Il déplorait cette situation pour la jeune fille. Et puis, Bellatrix engagea un duel avec Tonks et Sirius rejoignit son filleul et sa fille. George avait mis la pâtée à Montague et s'assurait que Fred n'était pas trop sonné.

Thalia se laissa brièvement tomber au sol sous le dilemme qui était le sien. Aider sa famille et ses amis...Oui mais Lucius faisait malgré tout partie de sa famille...Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Montague était inanimé au sol, sonné, attaché par des liens magiques et semblant avoir reçu un autre coup de poing que celui de Thalia. George arriva aux côtés de sa petite amie et la serra contre lui, comprenant ce qui l'animait.

L'arrivée de Dumbledore causa une brève panique dans les troupes ennemies.

-Tu n'as pas à choisir. Il ne t'attaque pas, il ne t'imposera pas ce choix et ton père comprendra.

-Que c'est touchant ! Ricana Bellatrix. Typique des Gryffondors. Dis-moi, Thalia, ta mère ne te manque-t-elle pas ? N'en veux-tu pas à ce cher Lucius de t'avoir caché la vérité à son sujet durant toutes ces années ?

Thalia serra les poings mais ne se laissa pas atteindre. Elle ne la dresserait pas contre Lucius. Elle savait comment étaient les Malefoy.

-Vous êtes une curieuse belle sœur pour vouloir que je fasse du mal au mari de votre sœur.

-Je suis aussi ta grande tante, appelle-moi donc Tata !

Thalia fit la grimace et Bellatrix lança le Doloris sur George, qui se mit à hurler une fois de plus.

-Alors, Thalia, vas-tu laisser ton cher traître à son sang se faire torturer sans rien faire ?

Les yeux de Thalia ne devinrent que des fentes et elle se lança dans le duel sans voir le bref regard inquiet de Sirius posé en sa direction. Celui-ci venait de réduire Lucius au silence aidé d'Harry.

- _Expelliarmus !_

Bellatrix hurla de rire.

-Il faudra faire mieux que ça pour m'avoir ! Tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir par des sorts de ce niveau ?

Thalia fut tentée encore une fois d'utiliser les mêmes sorts qu'auparavant, mais son père n'approuverait pas. Elle se contenta d'arrêter la torture de George. Bellatrix la regarda d'un air déçu.

-Le Maître attend tellement de toi...Et tu te montres si décevante...

-Vous les mangemorts, vous n'êtes que des moutons qui suivez aveuglément un pauvre idiot aux idées étriquées !

Le visage de Bellatrix se déforma en une grimace haineuse et elle lança le doloris sur sa petite nièce, qui l'évita aisément. Elle venait de trouver comment battre le mangemort le plus fidèle de Voldemort. La mettre en colère, la pousser dans ses retranchements...

Son père arriva bientôt à ses côtés.

-Incapables de me battre l'un sans l'autre ?

Sirius eut un sourire et posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille. A eux deux, ils enchaînèrent les informulés en une parfaite synchronisation. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de taquiner sa chère cousine. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que d'être auprès de sa fille.

-Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça, tonna-t-il en riant de son rire semblable à un aboiement.

Le jet de lumière rouge le frappa en pleine poitrine. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc et son corps se courba. Thalia tenta d'attraper sa main mais c'était comme de vouloir attraper de la fumée.

 _On habitera ensembles tous les trois !_

Malgré tout, elle tentait de le rattraper alors que leurs regards si semblables ne se lâchaient pas.

 _Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère._

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry hurlait. Pourquoi George l'empêchait de stopper la chute de son père. Pourquoi des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi son père avait un faible sourire en traversant l'arcade.

 _Ta mère aurait été fière de te connaître. Tout comme je le suis._

Elle entendait le rire triomphant de sa grande tante. Elle entendant Remus calmer Harry. Et elle comprit en s'effondrant contre George. Sirius n'était plus là. Il était parti. Pour toujours. Elle était orpheline. Alors elle hurla sa douleur comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé sous le Doloris. Elle hurla dans les bras de George, attirant l'attention des deux camps sur elle. Elle hurla la peine qu'elle ressentait en réalisant qu'elle venait de perdre son père -pour de bon cette fois.

C'était fini, Patmol était parti. Il avait rejoint Catelyn.

* * *

 **Voila vous pouvez me détester ! Si ça peut aider, j'ai pleuré en écrivant xD**


	28. Deuil

**Bonjour à vous :) Désolée pour le dernier chapitre, mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai moi même pleuré en l'écrivant...Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Deuil**

Un rire agaçant sortit Thalia de sa torpeur. _Bellatrix !_ Elle se détacha de George et aperçut sa chère grande tante sortir de la salle. La haine la guidant, elle se mit à courir derrière Harry qui poursuivait également Bellatrix.

Il était mort. Mort, mort, mort. Il ne lui raconterait plus jamais des anecdotes sur les maraudeurs et Catelyn. Il ne la serrerait plus contre lui pour la consoler. Il ne rirait plus, ne se transformerait plus devant elle. Son père était parti à son tour.

Lucius la vit passer devant lui alors qu'il avait été immobilisé par Dumbledore il y a quelques minutes. Il vit son visage ravagé, transformé, même. Il en voulut à Bellatrix. Dire qu'il regrettait la mort de Sirius serait mentir. Il avait toujours détesté sa manière de défier sa famille et de faire de la peine à Narcissa. Mais Thalia...Irrémédiablement, cela allait faire pencher la balance. Et la décision de Thalia. Elle qui semblait enfin prendre goût à la vie...Elle en faisait une chute amère...

George de son côté se mit à la poursuite des deux Gryffondors, Fred le suivant également. Sirius...L'un de ceux qu'il aurait pensés le plus apte à survivre à cette guerre...

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle aux cerveaux que Bellatrix envoya sur eux. L'un d'eux s'agrippa à Thalia qui tomba au sol. Harry la libéra d'un sort. Tous deux avaient le même but commun : tuer la folle qui leur avait enlevé leur famille. Thalia reprit sa course, adressant ses remerciements à Harry.

La mangemort les sema, mais ils n'abandonnèrent pas. Son rire moqueur et ses piques résonnaient dans les couloirs alors qu'ils la rattrapaient dans le hall.

-J'ai tué Sirius Black, j'ai tué Sirius Black ! Allez, je croyais que vous veniez le venger ? Cria-t-elle en lançant des doloris à tout va.

Harry lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce, mais la manqua. Ou du moins, il ne souhaitait pas assez sa douleur pour que cela fonctionne. Thalia attendit d'avoir un bon angle pour la viser, calculatrice. Froide. Comme son cœur l'était à cet instant. Bellatrix hurla à Harry de lui donner la prophétie et fit une crise quand il lui dit qu'elle était cassée.

 _-Endoloris !_ Cria Thalia.

Bellatrix ne hurla pas. Mais elle se tortilla sur le sol, le visage crispé. Harry fixait Thalia qui souriait en voyant la meurtrière souffrir. Il ne la reconnaissait pas.

-Oui, il faut vouloir la douleur. Tu apprends vite, Thalia. Quand je dis que tu ferais une bonne mangemort...Tu vois, que j'avais raison.

Dans son dos, Voldemort venait d'arriver.

-Si tu veux qu'elle souffre plus, tiens ta baguette avec plus de force.

Thalia lâcha brusquement sa baguette qui roula aux pieds de Harry et tomba à genoux en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Voldemort posa la main sur son épaule sans cependant lâcher le survivant du regard.

-Allons, je suis fier de toi, Thalia. Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux après avoir perdu la prophétie.

Des larmes, encore des larmes. Et cette douleur dans le cœur...

-Si tu me rejoignais, je pourrais le ramener. Ton père. Et même ta mère. Je pourrais ramener la sang-de-bourbe qui a volé le cœur de ton oncle.

Un rire sans joie sortit de la gorge de Thalia et se répercuta sur les murs, malsain, faisant remonter un frisson le long du dos de Harry et des jumeaux qui venaient d'arriver.

-Comme si vous alliez ramener des personnes qui sont contre vous.

La main de Voldemort serra son épaule avec force.

-Allons, si tu as entendu la prophétie, tu sais bien que dans tous les cas, tu me rejoindras.

-Je refuse de croire que mon destin était tracé avant que je ne naisse !

-Et pourtant, c'est le cas ! Remercie Sybille Trelawney.

Le contact de la main de Voldemort sur elle la répugnait.

-La seule chose qui nuit à mon plan est cet anneau que tu portes. J'aurais tant voulu une lignée issue des Montague et des Black...Soupira le mage noir.

Thalia serra les dents, se remémorant brièvement Montague qui l'avait touchée auparavant. Voldemort cria ensuite sur Bellatrix en lui reprochant la perte de la prophétie. Fred et George arrivèrent auprès de Thalia et George la reprit contre lui. Fred caressa son dos et elle s'apaisa légèrement. Bellatrix ricana devant la scène et Voldemort lança le sortilège mortel sur Harry. Heureusement Dumbledore arriva à temps et un duel s'engagea entre les deux puissants sorciers.

Dumbeledore avait ensorcelé les statues de la fontaine pour qu'elles protègent les quatre adolescents. Les larmes continuant de rouler, Thalia serrait les mains de Fred et George en regardant le combat impressionnant qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Dumbledore s'était même assuré de bloquer Bellatrix. Thalia évitait de poser les yeux sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas la torturer et aimer ça comme auparavant. Elle se faisait peur. Des bris de verre arrivèrent jusqu'à eux et brusquement, Voldemort disparut.

-Tuez-moi, Dumbledore !

-Harry...? S'interrogea Thalia.

Ses yeux avaient changé. Et elle comprit. Voldemort le possédait ! Comme Maugrey l'avait craint à Sainte Mangouste. Elle voyait sur son visage qu'il souffrait de cette possession. Que pouvait-on faire pour que cela cesse ? Voldemort...Harry l'avait vaincu grâce à l'amour...Thalia lâcha les jumeaux et alla serrer Harry dans ses bras, les larmes continuant et se multipliant face à la douleur du survivant.

-Harry...Il n'est plus là...Mais moi je suis là. Ne laisse pas cette douleur te guider. Ne le laisse pas te consumer. Pense à l'amour que Sirius avait pour nous. Pense...Pense à tes amis. Tous ceux qui t'aiment.

Aussi brusquement qu'il avait disparu, Voldemort réapparut. Il embrassa la scène du regard. Eut un regard de haine envers les Weasley et Dumbledore. Se pencha vers Potter et Black.

-Tu vas tout perdre, Potter, tout. Et toi aussi, si tu ne me rejoins pas, Thalia.

-Il est là ! Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Je l'ai vu, monsieur le ministre !

Voldemort se redressa. Bellatrix prit la fuite, de même que son maître. Thalia et Harry restaient à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous les regards du ministre, de ses aurors, des jumeaux, des membres de l'ordre qui arrivaient, et des autres membres de l'AD (ceux qui n'étaient pas blessés comme Hermione, Ron et Ginny.)

-Monsieur le Ministre ! L'interpella Dumbledore. Permettez-moi de renvoyer ces deux jeunes personnes à Poudlard. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et ils ont besoin de soins et de repos. Vous trouverez plusieurs mangemorts notoires au département des mystères.

-Mais...Commença George.

Le regard de Dumbledore s'adoucit.

-Messieurs Weasley...

Ce fut à ce moment que Percy les vit mais il ne fit pas un geste en leur direction.

-Je comprends que vous vouliez prendre Miss Black avec vous. Mais j'ai besoin de lui expliquer certaines choses. Vous la reverrez à la fin de ses études.

Les jumeaux se résignèrent, Dumbledore créa un portoloin avec sa baguette et Harry et Thalia le touchèrent...Pour apparaître dans le bureau du directeur.

* * *

Les portraits dans le bureau somnolaient. Thalia reconnut Phineas Nigellus, un ancêtre des Black qui lui fit un signe de tête, reconnaissant son héritière.

-Que s'est-il donc passé pour que vous soyez dans cet état ?

La gorge nouée, Thalia fut incapable de répondre. Comment dire à son ancêtre que son dernier héritier était mort ? Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et assimila tout ce qu'il s'était passé. La bataille. Montague. La prophétie. Et son père. Son père qui disparaissait pour toujours derrière ce fichu voile.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de la serrer contre lui. Dumbledore arriva sur ces entrefaites. Harry lâcha doucement Thalia et ils regardèrent le directeur s'asseoir d'un air fatigué derrière son bureau.

-Je sais ce que vous ressentez.

-Vous ne savez rien, répondit aussitôt Harry.

Le portrait de l'ancêtre de Thalia babilla sur l'insolence des jeunes mais Dumbledore le fit taire.

-Il n'y a aucune honte à ce que vous éprouviez de tels sentiments. Au contraire...Le fait que vous soyez capables de ressentir une telle douleur constitue votre plus grande force.

-Notre plus grande force, vraiment ? Répéta Thalia.

La rage remplaçait la tristesse. La rage envers cet homme qui restait si calme devant eux.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir...Comment pouvez-vous seulement...

-Cette douleur fait partie de l'être humain.

-ALORS JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE HUMAIN ! Hurla Harry en saisissant des objets du bureau de Dumbledore et en les jetant au sol sous les cris offusqués des portraits.

-JE M'EN FICHE ! Hurla-t-il quand un des portraits l'invectiva.

Thalia restait étrangement calme face à cette démonstration de colère, de rage. Elle avait l'impression qu'Harry extériorisait sa propre rage et le voir lui faisait du bien.

-Tu ne t'en fiches pas du tout. Tu t'en fiches si peu que tu as la sensation de mourir de douleur, comme si on te vidait de ton sang.

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! Hurla à son tour Thalia. VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN !

Les poings serrés, elle se planta devant le bureau du vieil homme. D'un geste, elle envoya tous les objets qu'il restait au sol. Harry alla vers la porte. Il voulait sortir. Mais elle était verrouillée. Thalia se laissa tomber au sol, tremblante de la tête aux pieds.

-Vous ne pourrez sortir que lorsque vous aurez écouté ce que j'ai à vous dire. Vous devriez être plus encore en colère contre moi. Vous devriez m'attaquer moi et pas les objets de mon bureau.

-Que...

Toujours tremblante, Thalia s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du bureau et enfonça ses ongles dans les accoudoirs. Harry fit de même.

-C'est _ma_ faute, si Sirius est mort. Je devrais plutôt dire presque entièrement ma faute. Je n'aurai pas la prétention de revendiquer toute la responsabilité de ce qui est arrivé. Sirius était un homme courageux, intelligent, énergique et de tels hommes n'ont pas coutume de rester chez eux à se cacher pendant que d'autres courent des risques. Mais vous n'auriez pas dû croire un seul instant qu'il était nécessaire pour vous de vous rendre au département des mystères. Si j'avais été plus franc avec toi, Harry, tu aurais su depuis longtemps que Voldemort essayerait de t'attirer là-bas et tu ne serais jamais tombé dans le piège en y allant hier soir. Et Sirius n'aurait pas été obligé de venir à votre secours. C'est moi et moi seul qu'il faut blâmer pour cela.

Le portrait de Phineas les fixa.

-Dois-je comprendre qu'elle est maintenant la dernière des Black ?

-Oui.

-Je ne le crois pas.

Le personnage du portrait disparut, probablement pour aller vérifier. Dumbledore partit dans des explications compliquées et Thalia écouta silencieusement, les mains et la lèvre tremblante pour tenter de contenir les larmes qui voulaient encore déborder de ses yeux. Il parla de l'occlumancie, de sa cicatrice, de la possession de Voldemort, mais elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. D'ailleurs, quand Harry avait vérifié grâce à la cheminée d'Ombrage que Sirius était toujours à Square Grimmaurd, Kreattur lui avait assuré que non. Alors comment... ?

Lorsqu'elle posa la question, Dumbledore soupira de tristesse.

-Kreaatur a menti. Il a servi plus d'un seul maître ces derniers mois.

-Comment ça ?

-A Noël, je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez, mais Sirius a dit « Dehors ! » à Kreattur. L'elfe l'a pris au mot en l'interprétant comme un ordre de quitter la maison. Et il est allé chez le seul membre de la famille Black pour qui il ait encore du respect...Narcissa, la cousine de Sirius, sœur de Bellatrix et épouse de Lucius Malefoy.

-NON ! Hurla Thalia, les mains sur les oreilles.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Cela signifiait...Que Lucius et Narcissa étaient au courant. C'était aussi de leur faute ! Dumbledore s'interrompit, soucieux. Ils étaient sa famille, ils ne pouvaient pas la trahir ainsi ! Harry prit sa main dans la sienne et elle inspira pour se calmer.

-Quand tu as donné au professeur Rogue cet avertissement, reprit Dumbledore, dans le bureau de Dolores Ombrage, il a compris que tu avais eu une vision de Sirius prisonnier dans les entrailles du département des mystères. Comme toi, il a tout de suite essayé de contacter Sirius. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont des moyens de communication plus sûrs que la cheminée de Dolores Ombrage. Et le professeur Rogue a pu vérifier que Sirius était bien vivant et en sécurité Square Grimmaurd.

Mais quand il s'est aperçu que vous ne reveniez pas de la forêt interdite, le professeur Rogue a craint que vous ne soyez toujours persuadés que Sirius était prisonnier de Voldemort. Il a alors alerté les membres de l'Ordre.

Dumbledore continua, disant que les membres de l'ordre s'étaient mobilisés, que quand il était arrivé à Square Grimmaurd, Kreattur avait ri en lui disant où était allé Sirius. Kreattur avait informé les Malefoy -et par extension Voldemort- que la personne la plus importante pour Harry était Sirius. Les Malefoy lui avaient dit de tenir Sirius éloigné ce jour là. En conséquence de quoi, l'elfe avait blessé Buck, occupant Sirius le temps qu'Harry passe son coup de cheminée.

Harry laissa sortir la haine qu'il ressentait envers l'elfe. Thalia cependant savait qu'il n'était que ce que l'on avait fait de lui. Méprisé et détesté, Sirius le traitait comme un serviteur. Harry parla ensuite de Severus, l'accusant également.

-Le seul coupable, commença Thalia. C'est vous. Assura-t-elle à Dumbledore. Comment avez-vous pu penser que mon oncle passerait au-dessus de sa rancoeur pendant les leçons d'occlumancie ? Vous auriez pu le lui enseigner, mais non, vous étiez bien trop occupé à nous ignorer. A nous cacher cette prophétie ! Non, monsieur Dumbledore a des choses plus importantes à faire ! Comme enfermer mon père dans une maison qu'il détestait !

Dumbledore ne se défendit pas mais sembla prendre cent ans.

-Je voulais que vous viviez une vie normale sans avoir cette prophétie en tête. Harry comme la tienne s'est brisée sans que tu ne puisses l'entendre, je vais te la restituer.

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._

Dumbledore révéla la prophétie de Thalia à Harry. Deux choses en ressortaient : Harry devrait tuer Voldemort ou ce serait lui qui mourrait. Thalia devait rejoindre Voldemort et souffrir ou ne rien faire et perdre tout ce qu'elle avait.

* * *

Les choses n 'avaient plus la même saveur. Avant, elle adorait se coucher près du lac noir et fixer le ciel, seule ou accompagnée. Maintenant, le vide. Le néant. A part la douleur et la tristesse, elle ne ressentait plus rien.

Elle était passée à l'infirmerie auparavant. Elle arborait des bandages aux avant bras où les cerveaux l'avaient attrapée mais c'était moins grave que Ron qui devait rester à l'infirmerie jour et nuit.

Il y a deux jours, elle ne se préoccupait que de ses ASPIC. Etrange comme les priorités changeaient. Là, elle ne voulait plus penser. Penser à l'emprisonnement de Lucius. A la haine qu'elle ressentait envers Narcissa et lui. A la prophétie qui la pousserait dans les deux cas dans le désespoir le plus total. A la façon dont elle avait souri en torturant Bellatrix. Elle voulait surtout oublier. Oublier cette horrible douleur, ce trou dans son cœur.

Elle avait erré comme une âme en peine et en était venue à parler à Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Mais son père ne reviendrait pas sous forme de fantôme. Elle en voulait à Dumbledore. A Severus. A Harry. A Kreattur. Elle en voulait au monde entier.

Dumbledore avait reconnu sa culpabilité. Severus, elle lui en voulait d'avoir pris son temps pour avertir l'ordre. Harry lui avait révélé qu'il possédait un miroir à double sens offert par Sirius. Alors elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir utilisé pour contacter son père. Ils s'étaient longuement disputés sur le sujet, si bien que Ginny avait du les calmer. Elle évitait la tour des Gryffondors dès qu'elle le pouvait. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas encore vu son oncle. Une fois de plus, elle sentit ses joues s'humidifier alors qu'elle fixait les ombres du ciel. Il y a quelques jours, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'on apprenne le retour de Voldemort. Maintenant, elle aurait préféré qu'on continue de la dévisager comme une folle mais que son père soit vivant.

Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle mais ne se tourna pas.

-Thalia...

Son oncle, enfin.

-Je suis...

-Désolé ? Tout le monde l'est ! Tout le monde croit qu'en me disant ça, ma peine va disparaître en un claquement de doigts. Eh bien, non, elle n'est pas prête de disparaître. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou dans le cœur. Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à Square Grimmaurd pour attendre Dumbledore ? L'agressa-t-elle. Tu aurais pu empêcher mon père de partir.

Severus eut un rire sans joie.

-Je voulais vérifier que vous ne soyez plus dans la forêt. Et ton père ne m'aurait jamais écouté. Il ne vous aurait pas laissé en danger sans rien faire.

Reconnaître qu'il avait raison était trop dur pour elle. Elle changea alors de sujet.

-Voldemort a dit que tu étais amoureux d'une née moldue. Dans le journal de maman, une Lily est souvent mentionnée. Ce ne serait pas...

-Si. Elle était mon amie d'enfance. Nos chemins ont toujours été proches, se croisaient et ne se sont jamais rejoints.

-C'est pour ça que tu le détestes. A cause de son père ?

-Tu sais comment était son père. J'ai commis l'erreur de traiter Lily de sang-de-bourbe et malgré toutes mes excuses, elle ne m'a jamais pardonné. La seule fois ou je l'ai revue a été au mariage de ta mère. Concernant la prophétie de Potter...C'est moi le coupable. Comme Dumbledore te l'a dit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en connaît que la moitié...Parce que je n'en avais entendu que la moitié. Quand j'ai su qu'il s'agissait de Lily...Je suis revenu du côté de la lumière. Il m'avait promis de l'épargner mais comme tu le sais...

-Alors tu protèges Harry uniquement pour te décharger de ta culpabilité. Asséna durement Thalia en se redressant.

Severus n'y répondit rien. C'était la vérité après tout.

-Concernant ma prophétie...Il semblerait que je doive dans tous les cas le rejoindre.

Severus eut un sursaut et la fixa avec ébahissement.

-Soit je le rejoins sur un chemin de désespoir et de souffrance, soit je perds tout ce que j'ai. Alors...Je veux devenir comme toi.

-Comme moi ?

-Un espion.

-Il n'en est pas question ! S'exclama Severus en se redressant et en se tournant vers elle.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos. Son visage était inexpressif, absent de la moindre émotion concernant son destin. Un visage...Semblable au sien.

-Je veux le tuer de l'intérieur. L'affaiblir pour quand Harry devra le tuer. Ruiner ses plans pour retarder son arrivée au pouvoir.

Severus fixa sa nièce. Et il arriva à déceler une flamme de détermination dans son regard. Et malheureusement beaucoup de haine et de tristesse. Se fichant des adolescents qui flânaient encore dans le parc, Severus serra Thalia avec force contre lui.

-Laisse-moi l'été pour trouver une solution. Weasley a réussi à éloigner Montague de toi, laisse-moi t'aider à t'éloigner de ce destin.

Thalia profita de l'étreinte mais ne se fit pas d'illusions. Son destin était déjà tout tracé, malheureusement.

* * *

 _Mort._ Il était mort. Ca n'aurait rien du lui faire. Ils n'avaient pas toujours été en bons termes. Pourtant quand Severus lui avait annoncé...Il s'était effondré. Littéralement. Et puis, il se rendit compte que la décision de la dernière des Black ne tarderait pas à tomber...

* * *

Elle errait régulièrement dans le château comme une âme en peine. Elle était dans ce qu'elle considérait le plus comme sa maison mais avait l'impression d'être dans une cage dorée. Trop dorlotée, trop chouchoutée durant toute ses années. Son père...Dumbledore n'aurait jamais du le garder enfermé comme il l'avait fait.

C'était puéril que de lui en vouloir. Tout comme c'était puéril que de se disputer sans cesse avec Harry. Ce miroir à double sens, il ne l'avait trouvé dans ses affaires qu'après la mort de Sirius. Severus avait raison de traiter les Gryffondors de stupides. Elle aurait du dire par Fred et George, via le gallion, de passer à l'ordre vérifier que son père y était toujours...

Si Harry et elle n'avaient pas été si stupides...Non, la raison pour laquelle elle en voulait le plus au directeur, c'était de ne pas avoir enseigné lui même l'occlumancie à Harry. Et elle s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas s'être proposée pour l'aider quand elle le voyait rentrer furieux de ses cours avec son oncle. En un sens, c'était réellement de sa faute. Au lieu d'être centrée sur elle même.

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, elle observait les étudiants qui riaient, qui profitaient de la vie. Son cœur à elle était bien trop lourd pour ne penser ne serait-ce qu'à s'amuser. Est-ce que son père avait souri au moment de mourir parce qu'il savait qu'il allait retrouver Catelyn ? Est-ce qu'il savait qu'elle aurait un terrible choix à faire après cette année ? L'avait-il su cette année et avait-il voulu lui en parler ?

Elle pensait que oui. Mais plus jamais elle ne pourrait le lui demander. Parce qu'elle avait été trop stupide pour se rendre compte qu'elle même aurait pu au moins un peu aider Harry sur l'occlumancie. Trop égoïste. Et pour qu'elle s'en rende compte, il avait fallu que son père meure.

-Oh, tu es là.

Elle ne se tourna pas à l'entente de la voix de Drago. Elle ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas été au courant du plan, mais ce que Narcissa et Lucius avaient fait...

-Je voulais t'informer que Père a été condamné à Azkaban.

-Mon père y a bien passé douze ans. Il n'en est pas mo...

Elle finit sa phrase dans un rire sardonique et se laissa tomber le long du mur en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Drago ne sut pas comment réagir. Il vit les larmes rouler sur les joues de la Gryffondore mais fut incapable de bouger que ce soit pour prendre la fuite ou se rapprocher d'elle.

Il y eut des bruits de pas.

-Oh, mais voilà, Black. Ce qu'elle est misérable quand elle n'a pas les Weasley prêts à la protéger !

-La ferme, Thomson !

Evanna fixa le jeune Malefoy d'un regard noir.

-Oh, c'est vrai, toi aussi, tu as perdu ton père. Tu dois la comprendre d'une certaine façon. Tu es tombé dans la disgrâce. Ce cher Lucius, quand il sortira de prison, n'aura plus autant de prestige aux yeux du maître. La famille Malefoy va tomber de plus en plus bas. Je plains Narcissa. Devoir survivre à tout ça...

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Thalia fut plus rapide que lui et se planta devant la Serpentard.

-A ta place, Thomson, je fermerais ma grande bouche. Tu es cotée auprès de Voldemort mais tu serais la première à te faire dessus en sa présence. Ne t'avise plus de parler ainsi de Lucius ou de Narcissa devant moi. Ou je t'assure que je te le ferais payer. Et crois-moi, je connais moi aussi des sorts de magie noire, pauvre Gryffondore que je suis.

Thomson pâlit mais ne perdit pas de sa superbe.

-Vraiment ? J'ai hâte de voir ça. Pauvre orpheline !

 _Orpheline._ C'était tellement vrai. Tellement douloureux. Si réaliste. Thomson tourna les talons et Drago saisit la main de sa petite cousine.

-Je t'en veux pour Père. Mais je pense que tu en veux bien plus à Père et Mère.

Thalia se tourna vers le blond.

-Depuis quand es-tu plus grand que moi ?

Mais le sourire qu'elle essayait d'affecter n'atteignait pas ses yeux et Drago ne fut pas dupe. Mais il était Serpentard et il saluait l'effort qu'elle faisait. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus.

* * *

Thalia avait pris un compartiment toute seule et l'avait verrouillé. Elle ne voulait personne avec elle. Elle avait encore en tête le regard inquiet lorsqu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Travailler ou pas à la boutique lui était égal.

Elle voulait juste que ce trou béant dans son cœur se referme. L'absence de son père la marquait trop profondément. Plus rien ne la touchait. Devenir mangemorte lui était indifférent. Et elle savait qu'elle le deviendrait inévitablement. Il faudrait qu'elle parle à Dumbledore de son idée de devenir elle aussi espion pour l'ordre. Severus lui avait assuré qu'elle était très doué en occlumancie elle savait qu'elle ne se louperait pas devant Voldemort. Le plus dur serait de faire accepter cet état des choses à George. Elle le savait. Mais pourrait-il lui en vouloir que de souhaiter apporter la paix dans leur monde ? Elle ne voulait pas que d'autres souffrent comme elle souffrait actuellement.

Arrivée à la gare, elle hésita mais jeta un regard désolé à Narcissa qui acquiesça. Elle comprenait. La femme lui fit un pauvre sourire tremblant en serrant Drago contre elle. Seule. Lucius était à Azkaban, se rappela Thalia.

Elle fit demi tour et vit Fred et George qui l'attendaient. Le monde autour d'elle ne compta plus et elle alla vers eux presque en courant. Quand George la serra contre lui, ses larmes coulaient déjà. Silencieusement. Fred fut là aussi, caressant son bras. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours. Mais Voldemort n'attendrait pas. La guerre non plus.

* * *

 **A demain pour la suite :)**


	29. Acceptation

**Voila la suite ! Merci pour vos retours sur la mort de Sirius ! Attention scène de sexe dans ce chapitre. Ce sera la dernière promis ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Acceptation**

Thalia n'avait que jeté un œil rapide à la boutique de même qu'à l'appartement. Les jumeaux ne s'en étonnèrent pas et George assura qu'elle devait être fatiguée du voyage. Elle sauta sur l'excuse et son petit ami lui montra leur chambre. Sentant qu'elle voulait être seule, il ne s'éternisa pas et ferma doucement la porte.

Ses yeux restèrent secs. Elle avait assez pleuré. Elle serra le coussin rouge, allongée à plat ventre. Si elle avait eu ce maudit Kreattur sous la main...Elle savait que Sirius était légèrement coupable de l'avoir méprisé à ce point, mais l'elfe avait toujours semblé la respecter...Elle entendit Fred et George ranger ses affaires en bas et entendit l'un d'eux déposer sa valise devant la porte. Thalia se redressa légèrement mais ne sortit pas la récupérer.

Pour passer un peu le temps, elle regarda la pièce. Le lit était un deux places joliment ouvragé. Il y avait des commodes et des armoires. Sur les murs, des posters de l'équipe dont George était fan. Elle se figea brusquement en voyant la commode à côté de la fenêtre et se redressa. Elle se planta devant le meuble et regarda les cadres photos, une boule dans la gorge. Sa mère jeune. Ses parents ensembles. Severus et Catelyn. Remus. Severus et elle. Sirius, Remus et elle. Une photo de Sirius, Harry et elle. Une photo avec George, Sirius et elle. Et une avec les jumeaux, Sirius entre eux, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Thalia était devant eux et tirait la langue tandis que les jumeaux faisaient le V de la victoire.

Elle aurait du être heureuse d'une telle attention, mais cela lui faisait bien plus mal encore et la mettait en colère que de voir de telles images d'un bonheur perdu. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'anticiper, elle eut un geste de rage qu'elle regretterait ensuite. Elle balaya les portraits de la main et les regarda se fracasser au sol. Alertés par le bruit, les jumeaux montèrent et la trouvèrent à genoux sur le sol, à rassembler le verre brisé.

-Thalia ? Demanda Fred.

Ils ne purent manquer sa main ensanglantée à cause du verre. George se précipita. D'un coup de baguette, Fred répara les portraits qu'il reposa sur la commode et les retourna pour ne pas que Thalia ne voie encore les photos. George s'était approché doucement d'elle sans lui parler et se contenta de la serrer contre lui. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle resta beaucoup trop silencieuse. Ce n'était pas leur Thalia. Leur Thalia avait été détruite par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Fred finit par les laisser seuls et George la prit dans ses bras avant de la coucher et de la border. Il soigna sa main d'un coup de baguette magique et sentit qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire, alors il se contenta de s'allonger à ses côtés en lui caressant les cheveux et en la serrant contre lui.

* * *

 _« SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENTE APRES SA MORT !_

 _Nous avons appris que ce n'est pas Sirius Black qui a vendu les Potter, mais bien Peter Pettigrow. C'est Dumbledore lui même qui nous a révélé ce secret._

 _Il semblerait par ailleurs que Thalia Black et Harry Potter avaient raconté cette histoire au ministre qui ne les as pas crus lors de l'année ou Black s'est évadé. Tout comme il ne les as pas crus pour le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Qu'on ne s'étonne plus de son remplacement !_

 _Toutes nos condoléances à la dernière héritière des Black (sa mère, Catelyn Rogue, morte très jeune) et au Survivant, tous deux orphelins._

George et Fred attendirent l'explosion. Mais rien. Thalia se contenta de manger en silence et de plier convenablement le journal, le regard perdu. Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard surpris. Elle aurait du exploser, normalement.

Tous les jours, elle était pareille. Elle se levait vers midi. Elle restait affalée toute la journée à la table de la cuisine à lire le journal au complet, mêmes les annonces insignifiantes et inintéressantes. Le soir, quand ils remontaient de la boutique, elle préparait le repas machinalement. Elle se couchait en même temps que George, mais il avait l'impression d'être avec une personne vide. Et tous les jours, le même schéma se répétait.

Fred regarda George avec insistance. Thalia était simplement dans le déni. Elle refusait de continuer à vivre alors que son père était mort. Il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Quelqu'un pouvait bien les aider. Remus ? Ou Rogue ? Il ne voyait qu'eux. Peut-être que l'enterrement officiel de son père -même sans corps, il allait avoir droit à une cérémonie grâce à son innocence- lui ferait prendre conscience de ce qui se passait.

Fred ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand Thalia lâcha une bombe en parlant pour la première fois depuis des jours.

-Je vais devenir mangemort.

La mâchoire de George se décrocha et Fred crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il leur sembla durant quelques instants que l'ancienne Thalia était de retour quand elle posa les yeux sur eux.

-Vous avez entendu la prophétie comme moi. Soit je ne fais rien et je perdrais tout ce à quoi je tiens...Soit je deviens mangemort et je casse tout de l'intérieur.

-C'est comme ça que tu l'interprètes ? Demanda Fred.

-Vous pouvez chercher une autre interprétation mais je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. J'ai déjà...Assez perdu.

George restait étonnamment silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle avait raison. Mais la voir prendre cette voie ne le ravissait pas.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir...

-Vous croyez que j'ai le choix ?

-C'est pour ça que tu étais si...

-Déprimée les derniers jours ?

-Entre mon père et ça, oui. Parce que c'est dur de se dire qu'en tout et pour tout je ne l'ai connu que cinq ans alors que j'ai bientôt dix-huit ans. Ecoutez, je veux bien attendre quelques temps, mais si on ne trouve pas une solution, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix.

Ils prirent tous les deux une de ses mains dans la leur.

-Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore.

-J'y ai pensé. Je veux être vraiment sûre que c'est la seule solution envisageable avant de...Passer à l'acte.

George se leva brusquement et monta à l'étage.

-Excuse-le, dit Fred. C'est dur pour lui d'avoir eu à supporter la dernière période où rien ne te sortait de ton silence. Et maintenant que tu en sors, c'est pour dire que tu seras mangemort...

-Tu comprends bien que ce n'est pas mon choix. Et qu'il ne faudra dire à personne que je serai une espionne.

-Mais ils vont tous croire...

Thalia acquiesça.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Et si ça doit nuire aux affaires de la boutique, enlevez mon nom de la devanture et j'irais vivre ailleurs.

-Woh, woh, woh, pars pas aussi loin ! Si ça se trouve, personne ne saura que...

-Désolée, Fred, mais je pense que si. Laisse-moi aller parler à George.

Fred acquiesça et se retint de dire quelque chose. Il regarda simplement Thalia s'éloigner de dos. Il devinait autre chose dans cette décision qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit. Il savait que malgré tout, elle voulait aider et protéger les Malefoy. Surtout qu'avec son oncle, ils étaient maintenant sa seule famille...

* * *

Thalia se mordit la lèvre en entrant dans leur chambre. George était assis sur le lit face à la fenêtre, la tête dans ses mains.

-George, demanda-t-elle timidement et elle le vit clairement se figer.

Le rouquin tapota la place à côté de lui sur le lit. Stressée, Thalia s'assit à côté de lui et il la prit dans ses bras, fort.

-Ne fais pas ça, ne cessait-il de murmurer dans ses cheveux.

-George, tu... Tu pleures ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air choqué.

Le rouquin continuait de la serrer dans ses bras sans sembler vouloir se calmer. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça avant que George ne la fixe en tenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

-J'ai promis à ton père de te protéger. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Qu'en serait-il de ma promesse ? Comment pourrais-je prétendre t'épouser si je ne suis pas capable de...

Les lèvres de Thalia sur les siennes le prirent de court et lui coupèrent la parole. Elle serra les mains sur sa nuque. George arrêta le baiser et posa son front contre le sien.

-Tu comptes unir ton destin à une mangemort ?

-Tu ne l'es pas encore. Et je t'aime, il n'est pas question que je te laisse.

-Mais...Tu ne comprends pas...Tout le monde pensera...

-Je m'en fiche ! Peu importe ce que tu feras, je serai toujours là pour toi ! Je t'aime depuis notre quatrième année. J'ai attendu deux ans de plus pour qu'on se mette ensembles. J'ai passé l'année à espérer que la guerre finirait à notre fin d'études pour que notre avenir soit plus radieux. Alors ce n'est pas un crétin à tête de serpent qui va m'empêcher de t'aimer !

Il se redressa et essuya la larme qu'il venait de faire rouler.

-Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es, Thalia Black. Je t'aime pour le fait que tu veuilles protéger Drago et Narcissa en prenant cette décision. Que tu veuilles emprunter cette voie pour apporter la paix au monde sorcier. Que tu es prête à tout sacrifier pour le détruire de l'intérieur.

-George...Je suis...Je suis _brisée !_ Je n'ai plus goût à rien. Tout m'est égal !

-Alors laisse-moi recoller les morceaux, murmura-t-il en mordillant son oreille. Laisse-moi te réapprendre à vivre.

Thalia le fixa, indécise. Mais elle se laissa faire quand il la prit sur ses genoux et qu'il l'embrassa avec la même fougue dont elle avait fait preuve auparavant. Ils finirent par rouler sur le lit, George à califourchon sur Thalia. Il l'interrogea du regard, et elle acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre, geste qui parut étrangement aphrodisiaque au rouquin.

Il prit soin d'insonoriser et de fermer la pièce afin de ne pas déranger Fred même si celui-ci devait être soit au magasin, soit chez Angelina. George écarta les cheveux de Thalia pour avoir accès à son cou et son épaule, sa main remontant sous le débardeur qu'elle portait aujourd'hui. Il retira son tee-shirt au moment où elle passait les mains sous son torse. Ils eurent un bref et intense échange de regard avant que George ne s'occupe de titiller sa poitrine, un sein dans une main, l'autre dans la bouche. Thalia se cambra sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, mettant la main dans le caleçon de son petit ami qui eut un petit gémissement. Rapidement, les vêtements furent enlevés et ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux, se contemplant l'un l'autre. George la prépara avec ses doigts tandis qu'elle accélérait ses mouvements sur lui. Encore une fois, il la regarda, attendant une dernière confirmation. Encore une fois, elle acquiesça. Sur un baiser fougueux et passionné, George la fit sienne.

Thalia se crispa sous la douleur durant quelques instants. Rapidement cependant, le plaisir remplaça la brève souffrance ressentie et elle s'accrocha au dos du rouquin qui enfouit la tête dans ses cheveux. Le seul bruit hormis leurs gémissements était celui de la pluie fine de fin juin qui tombait dehors. Ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensembles et George se laissa tomber sur la brune qui caressa son dos avec douceur.

George resta de longues minutes ainsi, savourant de n'avoir plus l'impression de serrer une coquille vide contre lui comme les derniers jours. La main de Thalia effleura les cheveux de George qui soupira de contentement.

-Je t'aime, George Weasley.

Le rouquin redressa la tête et les yeux caramels et gris se rencontrèrent. A sa grande surprise, il vit briller des larmes dans les perles grises fixées sur lui.

-Thalia...Murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue de la main.

-Je t'aime parce que tu sais comprendre tout ce que je ressens. Tu sais me canaliser et tu sais toujours comment réagir face à mes émotions. Tu es le seul qui peut me faire rire alors que la seconde d'avant je pleurais. Tu es le seul à comprendre qu'au moment même où j'ai décidé de devenir mangemort, je suis morte de peur.

Elle frissonna et George remonta la couette sur eux en la serrant contre lui.

-J'ai tellement, tellement peur, George...

-Quoi que tu décides, je serai toujours là. Et Fred aussi. Et je sais que Sirius t'aurait soutenue aussi, peu importe tes choix.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks fixait la silhouette courbée de sa petite nièce. Elle ne pleurait pas. Sûrement avait-elle déjà assez pleuré depuis Juin. Des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue et la voir si grande lui faisait un choc. Thalia aurait bientôt dix-huit ans. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle avait trois ans. Et elle la revoyait à l'enterrement de Sirius.

Le ministère fit l'éloge de quel homme courageux il avait été. Andromeda eut envie de rire. Le ministère s'était empressé de toujours tout mettre sur le dos de Sirius lorsque celui-ci s'était évadé et que Bellatrix avait fait de même.

Beaucoup de monde quitta les lieux par la suite. Le nouveau ministre alla serrer la main de Thalia et Andromeda vit d'ici le regard froid et haineux que lui adressa la jeune femme. Nymphadora et Ted étaient déjà partis et les jumeaux avaient également laissé Thalia seule.

Andromeda se rapprocha de la tombe vide.

-Tu as toutes mes...

-Condoléances ? Agressa Thalia avant d'écarquiller les yeux face à son interlocutrice. Tante Meda ?

Andromeda eut les larmes aux yeux face au diminutif que Thalia utilisa. Diminutif qu'elle lui avait donné petite car trop compliqué pour elle de dire son nom complet. Sans rien dire, Andromeda la prit contre elle et Thalia lui rendit son étreinte.

-Il aurait été fier de toi.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je vais prendre une décision...Qu'il n'aurait pas aimé.

Andromeda ne répondit rien.

-Ne laissons pas passer quinze ans avant de se revoir la prochaine fois.

-Promis.

* * *

Thalia entra dans le magasin et vit que Fred et George la regardaient d'un air inquiet. Elle hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle pensait que ce serait pire. Elle alla ensuite dans la remise pour préparer les potions. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose et travailler l'y aiderait sûrement.

-Thalia ?

Elle se tourna en reconnaissant la voix de Dumbledore.

-Severus m'a parlé de ta décision.

Elle lui désigna un tabouret et s'installa en face du vieil homme qui semblait soucieux et dont la main était noircie. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne demanda rien.

-Je pense que c'est la meilleure décision, assura-t-elle. Severus m'a formé à l'Occlumancie. Je ne veux pas perdre tout ce à quoi je tiens. Je veux...Aider du mieux que je peux de l'intérieur. Vous ne me ferez pas revenir sur ma décision. George a eu du mal à l'accepter, mais il sera là pour moi. Là où Severus n'a eu aucun soutien, j'en aurais.

-Tu en es vraiment sûre ? Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. Et tous les autres -à part peut-être les membres de l'Ordre- devront croire que tu es réellement...

-Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre ressente la douleur que la mort de mon père m'a apportée. J'ai failli faire une dépression. Je ne souhaite même pas ça à mon pire ennemi.

-Tu vas devoir t'habituer à l'appeler Maître et à t'incliner ou te mettre à genoux devant lui.

-Je le ferai. Je ne veux pas avoir à élever des enfants dans un tel monde.

Dumbledore la fixa encore quelques instants et soupira.

-Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

-Je veux protéger ce qui me reste de famille.

-Drago et Narcissa ?

Elle acquiesça. Dumbledore eut un autre soupir.

-Après ta première année à Poudlard, j'ai su que tu prendrais ce chemin. Sirius lui même, quand l'Ordre a été reformé, m'a dit qu'il savait que tu choisirais cette voie. Parce qu'à ta place, il aurait fait pareil. Et je suis sûr que Catelyn aurait fait pareil.

Elle fut touchée par ses paroles.

-Je sais qu'il ne compte pas t'utiliser pour commettre des meurtres mais pour préparer des potions de guérison.

-Soigner des meurtriers ce n'est pas mieux. Et il a Severus pour ça non ?

-Il semblerait qu'il préfère que Severus se concentre...Sur autre chose.

Thalia n'en demanda pas plus. Mieux valait ne pas trop en savoir non plus. Les missions de Severus ne concernaient que lui.

-Voldemort va bientôt entrer en action pour te recruter à nouveau. Il va menacer tous tes proches. Et c'est à ce moment là que tu devras accepter. Uniquement à ce moment.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la brune.

-Parce que si tu le rejoignais d'un seul coup, il se douterait de quelque chose. Il sait très bien que tu es opposée à ses idéaux. Ce serait bien trop soudain. Il sait très bien que tu ne le rejoindras que contrainte et forcée. Et c'est bien pour ça que tu pourras le détruire de l'intérieur. Il te faudra seulement récupérer des informations, je ne te demanderai rien de trop dangereux.

-Mais...

Dumbledore l'arrêta de la main.

-Je sais par Severus que Voldemort te fera surveiller. Alors contente-toi de préparer les potions qu'il te demandera et d'ouvrir les oreilles. Je sais que tu penses que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je ne peux t'en demander plus.

Thalia acquiesça. D'un côté, c'était préférable.

* * *

Arthur les fixait tous les trois avec désapprobation. Il ne pouvait rien dire, ils étaient majeurs.

-Comme vous le savez tous, commença Dumbledore, Voldemort veut Thalia dans ses rangs.

Nombre se crispèrent et l'oeil magique d'Alastor se fixa sur la dernière des Black dont George tenait la main avec force. Le autres membres se tournèrent aussi vers elle et Nymphadora eut un mauvais pressentiment. Son visage accusait encore le chagrin du à la mort de son père mais ses yeux brillaient de détermination. De son côté, Severus Rogue faisait une tête de dix pieds de long et il était difficile de savoir si c'était la résignation, la colère ou la tristesse qui primait sur son visage.

-La prochaine fois que Lord Voldemort le lui proposera -et on peut être sûr qu'il menacera ses proches pour cela- Thalia acceptera.

Il y eut un tollé de protestations. Seuls Maugrey, Rogue et les jumeaux restaient silencieux. Rogue croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Une décision bien courageuse, petite.

Remus fixait Thalia avec horreur. Ce que Sirius lui avait dit cette année se produisait. Il lui avait dit que Thalia rejoindrait Voldemort sous les menaces et la contrainte. Thalia fit un signe de tête de remerciement à Maugrey. Remus évita volontairement le regard de Tonks qui s'était posé sur lui. Il lui avait déjà signifié qu'elle était trop jeune et qu'il ne voulait pas faire accepter son problème de fourrure à qui que ce soit.

Il revint à Thalia dont le visage s'était fermé. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et les rouvrit quand le silence fut à peu près revenu.

-Vous voulez que cette guerre s'arrête ? Demanda-t-elle. Alors laissez-moi faire ça. C'est soit ça, soit je perds tout ce que j'ai. Et j'ai déjà assez perdu.

Plus personne ne protesta et la réunion finit par s'achever. Arthur tint à parler aux jumeaux et Thalia monta dans les étages. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre qu'avait occupée son père et sentit l'émotion l'étreindre. La pièce sentait l'huile de moteur. Une odeur qui la ramenait à sa petite enfance. Des posters de motos et de pin-ups et elle se prit à sourire. Un album photo était posé sur le lit, ouvert à une page symbolique. Avant de s'éteindre, Catelyn avait serré son bébé dans ses bras durant un court instant. Probablement Sirius était en train de consulter cet album avant que Kreattur n'aille blesser Buck.

-Thalia ? Demanda Remus.

La brune redressa la tête et il s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Je comprends tes raisons. Il les aurait comprises aussi. Il m'a dit dans le courant de l'année que tu deviendrais mangemort. Tu le ferais pour protéger tout le monde. Et qu'il serait fier de t'épauler et d'être à tes côtés dans cette épreuve.

-Mais il ne le sera pas.

-Moi si. Et ton oncle aussi.

Thalia eut un pauvre sourire.

-Si j'avais enseigné l'occlumancie à Harry...Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-On ne peut pas refaire le monde, Thalia.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Tonks et toi ?

-Quoi ? S'étouffa Remus.

-Allez, j'ai vu que tu l'évites comme la peste.

-J'ai eu la sottise de l'embrasser au fur et à mesure de nos rapprochements.

-Et ?

-Et elle est trop jeune. Je ne veux pas m'imposer auprès d'une femme.

-Si ça se trouve, Tonks est ta Catelyn ou ta Lily. Tu devrais profiter de ce que le destin t'offre tant que tu le peux.

Sur ces paroles, Thalia quitta la chambre après avoir fermé et posé l'album sur le bureau. Les jumeaux l'attendaient dans le hall et Molly la serra contre elle dans une longue étreinte maternelle. Thalia s'en voulait de l'avoir exclue de cette réunion, mais mieux valait que la matriarche des Weasley ne soit pas au courant de son projet.

-Qu'est devenu Kreattur ?

-Harry en a hérité et l'a envoyé à Poudlard. En ce qui concerne la fortune et les affaires de Sirius...Tout vous revient.

Thalia acquiesça et Molly la relâcha, son regard plein de larmes posé sur elle.

* * *

Thalia eut un bâillement et referma l'album qu'elle avait consulté une énième fois. Fred passait la soirée avec Angelina et George posa un châle sur ses épaules avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Hé, il y a toujours eu ce parchemin à la fin de l'album ?

-Non, je l'ai trouvé dans le journal de ma mère, il est tombé quand j'étais en pleine lecture.

-Tu veux que je te laisse...

-Je n'ai rien à te cacher, George.

 _Thalia,_

 _Je pense que ta vie n'a pas du être facile. La mienne ne l'a pas été mais au moins ai-je eu ma mère à mes côtés. J'avais un père violent qui détestait la magie et le fait que ma mère, Severus et moi soyons des sorciers. Mais je pense que ton oncle a du t'en parler._

 _Poudlard a été mon refuge malgré que je sois séparée de mon frère à la répartition. Sache que peu importe dans quelle maison tu as été envoyée, je suis fière de toi._

 _Je t'écris cette lettre parce que je sais que je sais qu'il y a des risques que je meurs le jour ou tu viendras au monde. Mais rien ne me fera arrêter cette grossesse. Ton père et ton oncle ont tenté de m'en dissuader mais il n'en était pas question._

 _Je n'ai pas dit les vraies raisons à ton père. Il est vrai que j'ai la leucémie. Mais j'aurais pu en guérir à l'aide de la magie. Seulement, Tu-Sais-Qui m'a forcé à ingérer un poison qui empêche toute guérison. Tu m'excuseras auprès de ton père, je n'ai jamais eu la force ou le courage de lui avouer. Je savais qu'il foncerait tête baissée._

 _Je voulais également te parler de cette prophétie. Si tu nous ressembles, je suis persuadée que tu choisiras de_ _ **le**_ _rejoindre. Eh bien, nous ne t'en voudrons jamais. Nous savons comment_ _ **il**_ _fonctionne. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de le détruire de l'intérieur. Ton père sera là pour te guider et te soutenir._

 _En parlant de ton père, s'il t'arrive de parler des garçons avec lui, n'écoute pas ce qu'il te racontera. Il a fait mille fois pire. Heureusement, il a changé. Ce que tu dois retenir c'est que nous t'aimons du plus profond de notre cœur et que ton père sera toujours là pour toi étant donné que moi je ne le serai pas._

 _J'aurais tout donné pour te connaître, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Surtout, rejoins-moi le plus tard possible. Je ne veux pas te voir avant de très longues années, quand tu seras toute ridée et fripée. Dis à ton père que je ne veux pas le voir avant longtemps lui non plus, qu'il reste le plus de temps possible auprès de toi._

 _Je t'ai dit l'essentiel. Prends bien le temps de grandir et de profiter de la vie. N'oublie pas de t'amuser, c'est très important._

 _Il y a une période où tu nous détesteras. Tu en demanderas plus à ton oncle, ton père et ton parrain._

 _Je t'aime et j'espère que ton père n'est pas trop protecteur avec toi._

 _Maman._

Thalia serra ses genoux contre elle et George la prit contre son torse. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'étrange phrase de fin de lettre. Dans les circonstances actuelles, une telle lettre...Il prit une couverture et la déploya sur eux. Lorsque Fred rentrerait le lendemain matin, il les trouverait endormis et enlacés de cette manière.

* * *

 **A après-demain ! Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier demain, désolée :/**


	30. Le chemin de souffrance

**Coucou ! Je peux finalement publier aujourd'hui :) Je crois que le dernier chapitre ne vous as pas trop emballés, j'espère que celui ci vous plaira. A savoir qu'après celui-ci il me reste quatre chapitres finis, donc que les publications vont bientôt s'espacer**

* * *

 **Le chemin de souffrance**

Thalia croisa les bras et jeta un regard noir au secrétaire du ministre. Ce dernier l'avait convoquée à un rendez-vous par hibou. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il lui avait présenté ses condoléances à l'enterrement de son père et elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'autre à ajouter à cela.

-Miss Black ? Le ministre est prêt à vous recevoir.

Thalia se redressa et entra dans le bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour qui l'accueillit d'un sourire, mais elle sut déceler son regard calculateur. Elle se crispa et s'assit en restant droite comme un I.

-Bonjour, Miss Black.

-Monsieur le Ministre...

-Je suppose que vous vous demandez pour quelle raison je vous ai convoquée ?

-C'est exact. Il me semblait que vous m'aviez déjà présenté vos condoléances ainsi que les excuses du ministre concernant l'emprisonnement de mon père.

Le visage de Scrimgeour se ferma légèrement.

-Je vous ai convoqué car la plupart des départements -et je suis également d'accord- souhaitent vous verser une somme de compensation.

-Je n'en veux pas.

-Mais...

-Donnez-là à des associations. A des foyers de né moldus par exemple. Moi je n'en veux pas.

-Miss Black...

-Mon père n'en aurait pas voulu. Il s'est toujours battu de votre côté. En remerciement on l'a accusé d'avoir fait évader des mangemorts. Et au final, il est mort dans vos propres locaux. Alors non, cet argent, gardez-le. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Ca ne le fera pas revenir. Donnez-le à des orphelinats sorciers, qu'il soit utile. Ou alors aux orphelinats pour les réfugiés né moldus dont Voldemort à détruit les familles.

Scrimgeour n'insista pas. Elle ne l'accepterait pas et en un sens, il pouvait le comprendre.

-N'oubliez pas que le ministère a le même ennemi que vous.

Thalia émit un ricanement sans répondre. Il valait mieux éviter de dire ce qu'elle pensait du ministère.

-Je suppose que vous m'avez fait venir pour autre chose. Vous auriez très bien pu m'envoyer ma... _compensation_ par le même hibou qui m'a amené cette convocation.

-Je voulais savoir ce que vous comptiez faire à propos de votre prophétie. Et vous remettre la clé du coffre de Gringotts de votre père.

Les yeux de Thalia se posèrent avec émotion sur la clé une fois qu'elle l'eut en main et le ministre observa un silence respectueux. Elle serra la main dessus puis redressa la tête et fixa ses yeux gris froids dans ceux du nouveau ministre.

-Ce qui concerne la prophétie ne vous regarde pas.

-Si un élément comme vous rejoint le camp ennemi...

-Un élément ?

-Vous avez eu tous vos ASPIC. Certes pas des Optimal partout mais vous les avez tous réussi. Vous êtes l'une des seules avec Lily Potter.

-Et bientôt Hermione Granger, murmura-t-elle.

Elle reprit, plus haut :

-Ecoutez, on m'a bien fait comprendre l'année dernière, que _Je dois rester à ma place_ , alors laissez-moi gérer ce problème avec ceux en qui j'ai confiance : l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Dois-je en conclure que vous en êtes devenue membre à part entière ?

-Concluez-en ce que vous voulez, monsieur le Ministre. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous réponde ou...Coopère avec vous. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire au ministère.

Scrimgeour soupira puis lui signifia de prendre congé. Il ne tirerait rien d'elle. Et si elle était aussi braquée, il était inutile d'imaginer que Potter ne coopère. Thalia sortit d'un air digne du département puis arriva au hall où elle perdit de sa superbe. Cet entretien l'avait épuisée. Garder ce masque froid, cette indifférence...Severus était vraiment fort pour le faire tout le temps. De toute manière, il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à être comme ça en présence de certaines personnes.

Elle reprit son chemin et se dirigea vers une cheminée pour retourner à la boutique quand elle fonça dans quelqu'un dans sa précipitation.

-Pardon, je ne regardais pas où...

En reconnaissant celui qui se trouvait face à elle, elle se figea. Percy Weasley s'était également figé et semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Thalia fronça les sourcils.

-Ecoute je...

-Quoi, Weasley ?

Percy déglutit mais resta la tête haute.

-J'ai fait des choses que je regrette.

-C'est trop tôt pour les excuses. J'ai beaucoup de choses à digérer. Je sais que pour reparler aux jumeaux tu as besoin de mon pardon, mais il me faut encore un peu de temps.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Thalia Black prit de la poudre de cheminette et disparut dans l'une des cheminées mises à disposition par le ministère. Une chose dérangea Percy et il mit quelques secondes à le comprendre. Il n'avait jamais vu tant de chagrin dans son regard et il ne l'avait jamais vue marcher d'une manière aussi voûtée.

* * *

Thalia ne parla pas de Percy aux jumeaux. Elle estimait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. C'était entre elle et lui. Et ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai. Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui pardonner. Lee leur avait rendu visite aujourd'hui. Le mois de juillet entamait bientôt sa fin. Son anniversaire approchait mais elle ne s'en réjouissait pas le moins du monde.

Elle était tranquillement occupée à préparer des potions quand George arriva dans la réserve et la prit par la taille.

-En quel honneur ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir la femme que j'aime ?

Thalia eut un faible sourire.

-Au fait, reprit-elle d'un air enjoué. J'ai pensé à Pousse-Rikiki pour notre dernière invention.

-Brillant, s'exclama George.

Il fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée.

-Je vais en parler à Fred !

Thalia eut un sourire en le voyant courir dans la boutique et retourna à sa préparation. Si elle la loupait, elle pouvait tout recommencer. Il y eut un peu de tohu-bohu mais c'était habituel à la boutique. Puis, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Harry arrivèrent dans l'arrière boutique. Thalia eut un immense sourire mais un seul regard échangé avec Harry lui fit comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes.

La jeune Black fit visiter le reste de la boutique aux Gryffondors.

-Le nouveau ministre m'a confié la clé du coffre de papa, dit-elle à Harry. On pourra y jeter un œil...Quand on sera prêts tous les deux.

Harry acquiesça difficilement. Hermione changea de sujet en demandant si leurs filtres d'amour étaient fiables. Ron fit une tête de dix pieds de long en entendant ça et Thalia pouffa.

-Parce que la future Préfète-en-Chef a besoin de ça ? Hermione, ce ne sont pas des filtres d'amour à proprement parler. Je m'y suis opposée. Connaissant Fred et George...Ce sont plus des révélateurs de sentiments. Ca aide les personnes qui en boivent à ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments qu'ils ne veulent pas accepter ou dont ils n'ont simplement pas connaissance.

Hermione eut l'air rassurée et Ginny intéressée. Thalia lui fit un clin d'oeil, lui signifiant qu'elle lui en vendrait en douce pour ne pas que ses frères le sachent. Ginny eut un grand sourire et reposa le révélateur de sentiments.

-Lâche-lui la grappe, Fred, défendit Thalia lorsque celui-ci assura que Ginny avait plusieurs petits amis à la fois. Déjà, ce n'est pas vrai et en plus, ça ne te regarde pas !

Ginny la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu es la meilleure belle-sœur que j'ai !

-Fleur ne te convient pas ? Taquina Thalia.

Depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers, Fleur avait flashé sur Bill. Il se trouvait que la française travaillait à mi-temps chez Gringotts et avait eu besoin d'un traducteur. Les jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés et Fleur s'était temporairement installée chez les Weasley. Leur mariage était prévu pour l'année prochaine. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Fred et Thalia faisaient les comptes de la caisse alors que George rangeait le faible désordre qui restait de la journée. Brutalement, les vitres du magasin explosèrent et Fred poussa Thalia à terre pour lui éviter les bris de verre. Lui même se laissa tomber à ses côtés au sol.

Ils s'y étaient attendus. Leur boutique se moquait des mangemorts et de Voldemort. Sans compter qu'il voulait Thalia dans ses rangs.

-Thalia, montre-toi donc, dit Montague. Tu te doutes que le maître t'attend, non ?

-C'est le moment, chuchota celle-ci à Fred.

Son ami ne manqua pas ses yeux voilés de larmes.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de...

-Veille à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à George et à ce qu'il n'essaie pas de m'empêcher.

-Thalia...Essaya Fred en tenant brièvement sa main. Sois forte. Et n'oublie pas de fermer ton esprit.

La brune acquiesça. Thalia se redressa et les mangemorts cessèrent de tout détruire autour d'eux.

-Je viendrai uniquement si vous arrêtez de dévaster cet endroit.

De l'endroit où il était, George vit le sourire carnassier de Montague et eut envie de lui casser la figure. Thalia se redressa de toute sa hauteur et attendit patiemment.

-Comme tu le voudras, Thalia.

Les mangemorts arrêtèrent de tout casser et George détesta la façon dont Montague avait prononcé son nom.

-Veillez à ce que ceux là ne bougent pas d'ici.

Montague prit le bras de Thalia, la fit sortir de la boutique et transplana avec elle. Et à partir de ce moment, les deux Weasley ne furent qu'inquiétude.

* * *

Le manoir des Malefoy. Si familier et pourtant il lui paraissait si lointain. Etrangement silencieux, Montague n'avait pas lâché son bras. Le jeune homme l'emmena dans le salon des Malefoy où elle aperçut Lucius. Beaucoup plus négligé qu'à son habitude. Ca ne devait pas faire longtemps qu'il était évadé d'Azkaban. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Lucius baissa le sien. Thalia lui pardonna à cet instant. Drago était également là, blafard, la main de Narcissa sur son épaule. Narcissa qui adressa un regard empli d'amour et de pardon envers Thalia qui acquiesça. La mort de son père était encore récente, mais elle savait que les Malefoy obéissaient à Voldemort par la peur.

-Bienvenue, Thalia. Assura Voldemort, les bras grands ouverts. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoquée, bien sûr ?

-Je ne vous rejoindrai pas.

Elle devait jouer son rôle à fond, comme convenu avec Dumbledore et l'ordre.

- _Endoloris_! S'exclama Voldemort en direction de Lucius qui s'effondra en criant.

Le visage de Thalia perdit toute couleur.

-Allons, tu le détestes, non ? Il est plus ou moins responsable de la mort de ton père. Il le mérite.

Thalia entendit le rire de cette folle de Bellatrix.

- _Silencio_! S'exclama-t-elle en direction de sa grande tante.

-Tu ne goûtes pas à la torture de ton tuteur ?

Cette fois-ci, il s'en prit à Drago, puis à Narcissa.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me rejoindre ? Demanda Voldemort en se redressant et en s'approchant de la jeune Black qui se mordait la lèvre. Mes mangemorts sont encore dans ta boutique minable. Un seul mot de moi et ils tuent ton ami et ton petit ami.

Voldemort arrêta de torturer sa famille et libéra Bellatrix du sort de silence. Il regardait le désespoir sur le visage de Thalia avec satisfaction.

-Ton père était une épine dans mon pied. Sa mort est un avantage. J'ai regretté d'avoir eu à en arriver au poison avec ta mère. Elle n'avait rien dit à ton père, pas vrai ? Ne commets pas la même erreur qu'elle.

Les Malefoy regardaient le visage de Thalia se changer au fur et à mesure des paroles de Voldemort. Narcissa serra les mains de son mari et de son fils, angoissée.

-Je veux déjà tuer les Weasley. Mais je fais un effort pour toi. Si tu me rejoins, ils seront épargnés. Si tu refuses, je les tue jusqu'au dernier en m'assurant que tu voies le spectacle de leur souffrance. En finissant par ton cher George. Bellatrix se chargera de Nymphadora Tonks et de ton parrain. Ce sera avec regret, mais si ça doit te motiver je torturerais ton oncle.

Thalia tomba à genoux au sol et ce n'était pas de la comédie. Elle avait toujours cru que ce serait facile de faire mine de le rejoindre. Mais entendre toutes ces horreurs sur ses proches...

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que mes mangemorts aiment avoir des proies féminines. Je me demande ce qu'ils feraient à Ginny Weasley si elle tombait entre leurs mains ? Bien des personnes pourraient souffrir par ta faute. Tu ne veux tout de même pas ressentir ce que tu ressens depuis la mort de ton père ? Tu sais, la culpabilité ?

Voldemort s'agenouilla à son niveau et releva son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Allons, Thalia, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? Dit Voldemort d'une voix caressante. Un simple oui...

Et soudain, le mage noir visita ses souvenirs. Elle ne l'en empêcha pas. Elle lui montra ce qu'il voulait voir et lui cacha ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas savoir. Tout ce qui concernait le rôle d'agent double de Severus par exemple. Il fouilla tout ce qu'il trouva. Son entretien avec le ministre, l'enterrement de son père, la lettre de sa mère, Ombrage, ses retrouvailles avec George, la découverte que Kreattur avait aidé ses plans, sa première fois avec George...

-Se compromettre avec un Weasley, vraiment répugnant, commenta Voldemort et Montague se figea avec un reniflement méprisant. Allons, Thalia tu veux que ce garçon vive sauf. Tu ne peux pas infliger à sa mère de perdre un fils quand elle a déjà perdu ses frères jumeaux lors de la précédente guerre. C'est une mère pour toi, non ? Tu ne veux pas la voir souffrir...Tout comme Drago, Narcissa et Lucius.

Il leur relança le Doloris et empêcha Thalia de se boucher les oreilles en lui tenant les mains. Il admira le self contrôle dont elle faisait preuve alors que son visage était dévasté. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

-Oui. Murmura-t-elle.

Voldemort leva le sortilège et eut un sourire victorieux.

-Nous allons procéder à la marque tout de suite. Je ne voudrais pas que tu changes d'avis.

Voldemort remonta la manche gauche de Thalia qui regarda ailleurs. Elle s'accrocha aux yeux bleus de Narcissa dont elle aperçut la main crispée dans l'épaule de Drago, le bras de Lucius autour de ses épaules, tremblant. La baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'enfonça dans son avant-bras.

-Morsmordre, murmura-t-il.

Thalia eut l'impression de se faire brûler et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de crier. Voldemort la relâcha et elle tomba à genoux en soufflant et serrant son bras, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas osé regarder.

-Tu devras répondre à tous mes appels. Tu prépareras toutes les potions que je te demanderais. Tu devras, chaque fois que tu viens ici, te soumettre à ma legilimancie. Je ne veux pas de traître.

-Oui.

-Oui qui ?

-Oui...Maître.

Ses mots lui arrachèrent la langue. Voldemort lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir et elle quitta la pièce pour se cacher au salon.

-Thalia...Commença Lucius qui l'avait rejoint avec Narcissa et Drago.

La jeune fille se réfugia dans les bras de la blonde. Pâle, Drago serra la main de sa petite cousine tandis que Lucius ne savait plus où se mettre. Il posa une main tremblante dans les cheveux de sa pupille.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer rassurer ton petit ami. Et vous feriez mieux de vous marier au plus vite pour que tu puisses échapper à Montague.

* * *

George avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'elle était partie. Puis Montague la ramena avec un sourire satisfait. Les mangemorts quittèrent la boutique et George prit Thalia dans ses bras.

-Je pensais que ce serait facile. Il a...Il vous as tous menacés. Il a torturé Lucius, Drago et Narcissa devant moi.

-Il t'a...

Elle acquiesça et Fred remonta sa manche avec une curiosité malsaine. La peau était rouge et boursouflée autour de la marque, comme après une brûlure. Et cette horrible marque sur son bras.

-Je suis désolé, je comprends...

-NON, TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de lutter toute ta vie pour ne pas être cataloguée comme ta famille et de finalement aller contre tous tes principes en acceptant de faire partie du camp du mal, que ce soit pour faire le bien ou pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens ! Eclata-t-elle avant d'aller s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

Serrant son bras contre elle, elle passa sa nuit à pleurer.

* * *

Thalia fut convoquée le lendemain et serra son bras sous la brûlure. George lui jeta un regard mauvais qui la blessa et Fred secoua son jumeau en lui faisant les gros yeux. Thalia ne dit pas un mot et transplana chez les Malefoy. Tous les mangemorts étaient présents et elle s'installa entre Narcissa et Drago.

-Bienvenue à tous ! Je voulais vous présenter deux nouvelles recrues : Drago et Thalia qui nous as finalement rejoints.

Les regards convergèrent vers eux et Voldemort leur fit glisser deux masques d'argent. Les deux jeunes gens les prirent en main et Thalia regarda ce qui reposait dans sa main avec un malaise grandissant. Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'elle n'irait pas sur le terrain et qu'elle n'aurait personne à tuer.

-Vous ne vous adresserez plus à Severus en ce qui concerne vos potions de soins mais à Thalia.

Certains la regardaient avec des sourires moqueurs. Darius ne s'en privait pas.

-Il est d'ailleurs temps de marquer Drago.

Narcissa serra la main de Thalia aussitôt que son fils se leva et elles partagèrent le chagrin qu'elles ressentirent face à la douleur de Drago lorsqu'il se fit marquer.

* * *

-Comment était ta réunion auprès de tes _amis_? Demanda George.

Thalia serra les mâchoires sans répondre. Elle se leva de table et alla prendre une douche. C'était récurrent en ce moment. George avait promis de la soutenir mais cette marque le dégoûtait et il s'en prenait alors à elle.

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi de la douche et serra ses genoux contre elle. Elle fixa ensuite cette horrible marque noire qu'elle détestait tellement. Prise d'un accès de rage, elle se mit à frotter de toutes ses forces la tâche noire sur son bras.

-Thalia ? Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais me reprendre, je te le promets.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, George entra dans la salle de bains puis dans la douche.

-Thalia ! Cria-t-il d'un air horrifié. Il prit son bras, rouge vif.

-Je déteste cette marque ! Je me déteste !

-Je vais te faire une potion de soins.

-Tu es nul en potions, sourit-elle.

George coupa l'eau, l'emballa dans une serviette et la serra contre lui.

-Pardonne-moi. Je ne te ferais plus de reproches.

Malgré la douleur de son bras, Thalia se redressa et embrassa George de toute son âme. Celui-ci répondit à son baiser puis la porta et la déposa sur le lit.

-Mets-toi au chaud. Avec Fred, on arrivera à faire une potion de soins.

* * *

La mission de Drago...Elle était tout bonnement impossible et tous ceux au courant le savaient. Elle massa son bras, encore endolori de la veille, mais les jumeaux avaient fait des merveilles.

-Tu as quelque chose à redire, Thalia, peut-être ?

-Non, maître, répondit-elle en baissant servilement la tête.

Son rôle était important et elle le jouait à merveille.

-Dans ce cas, la réunion est terminée.

Les mangemorts se dispersèrent et Thalia allait partir quand Montague la retint par le poignet. Elle le fixa d'un air harassé et fatigué.

-Le maître a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais pour t'éloigner de ton Weasley.

Une sueur froide coula dans son dos.

-Alors je me suis dit...Que si je menaçais de le tuer, tu serais plus...Docile ? Demanda-t-il en l'acculant contre le mur.

Les yeux de Thalia brillèrent de mépris.

-Je ne te dois rien. Nos fiançailles n'ont jamais été officialisées alors lâche-moi !

-Un baiser et je te laisse tranquille pour ce soir.

-Je ne suis pas à ta disposition.

-Je suis prêt à beaucoup pour t'avoir, Black. Le tuer ne me dérangerait pas. Je veux ta fortune, je veux ton corps, je veux ton nom au mien.

Il tourna son visage vers lui en tenant son menton.

-Quoi que tu fasses, tu seras mienne ! Weasley ne peut emporter cette partie contre moi. Embrasse-moi et je promets de te laisser vivre en paix quelques mois avec lui. Allez, Black.

Thalia ferma les yeux en s'excusant mentalement auprès de George. Elle le faisait pour les sauver. Mais jusqu'où devrait-elle aller pour contenter Montague ?

Avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux, les lèvres de Montague se posèrent sur les siennes et il posa la main à côté de sa tête. Elle eut du mal, mais elle pensa à la vie de George et l'embrassa en retour alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Larme que Montague essuya brutalement en la collant contre lui. Il lui sembla que leur contact dura des heures. Et puis, Montague en voulut plus et leurs langues se rejoignirent. Elle essaya de ne pas penser qu'elle trahissait George mais qu'elle le sauvait.

-Montague ! La sauva Lucius.

-Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué, Thalia.

Une fois le mangemort parti, elle se laissa tomber au sol. Lucius s'abaissa à son niveau et eut du mal, mais la prit contre lui.

-Comment...Comment je pourrais le regarder en face après ça ?

-Tu lui as sauvé la vie.

-Il ne le comprendra pas. Il ne comprend déjà pas quand je viens aux réunions. Je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter. La prochaine fois, il me demandera quoi ? Jusqu'où devrais-je aller pour qu'il l'épargne ?

Lucius ne répondit pas, la gorge serrée. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Lancé comme il l'était, Montague exigerait plus la prochaine fois, et plus encore la fois d'après.

-Si jamais...Gardez ma chambre. Je risque peut-être d'en avoir besoin.

Et Lucius se dit que ce serait la pire chose qui pourrait arriver.

-Tu dois te marier rapidement avec ce garçon, c'est la seule solution.

Thalia eut un triste rire.

-Me marier avec lui en ayant des secrets...Narcissa, Drago et toi devriez fuir.

-Fuir où ? Il nous retrouverait. Il nous tuerait comme il a tué Karkaroff.

-Mais Drago ne pourra pas tuer Dumbledore ! Il punit ton échec au...Au ministère.

-Je sais. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse, Thalia ? Nous sommes pieds et poings liés. C'est déjà étonnant que tu sois au courant de la mission de Drago...

* * *

Thalia eut du mal à agir normalement. Elle se détestait d'enlacer George. Elle se détestait alors qu'il s'était calmé envers elle. Mais combien de temps Montague resterait calme ?

-Tu es dans la lune, Thalia ? Demanda Fred.

Celle-ci renifla, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans l'arrière boutique, sans répondre à son ami. Fred ne chercha pas plus loin, il ne voulait pas l'accabler. Il sentait parfaitement que quelque chose clochait mais c'était dur de trouver de quoi il s'agissait et il ne voulait pas la braquer. Elle leur en parlerait quand elle serait prête. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle n'était pas prête de leur en parler justement...

* * *

Thalia sursauta quand on entra dans le laboratoire de potions que Lucius et Narcissa avaient mis à sa disposition. Bellatrix.

-Thalia.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua sa potion revigorante.

-Tu es très malpolie, ma chère nièce.

Toujours aucune réponse de Thalia qui crispa les mâchoires.

-C'est parce que j'ai tué ton papounet ?

-Sale garce ! Cria Thalia en se ruant sur Bellatrix qui s'était plutôt attendue à un sort.

Les deux sorcières roulèrent au sol. Enragée, Thalia se lâchait en extériorisant sa colère contre la meurtrière. Elle tira sur les cheveux de sa grande tante -cible très facile- alors que celle-ci lui mettait des claques. Leurs cris attirèrent nul autre que Darius qui observa la scène avec un sourire mauvais.

Bellatrix prit le dessus et bloqua Thalia sous elle avec ses genoux.

-Tu pensais me battre à la moldue ? Espèce de sotte !

Bellatrix prit sa baguette et visa Thalia au visage.

-Je me demande ce que penserait Weasley en te voyant défigurée ?

-Il aurait pitié d'elle. Il n'est avec elle que par pitié. Parce qu'elle n'a plus personne d'autre.

Thalia ignora les mots de Darius. Ce n'était pas vrai et elle le savait.

-Je me demande ce qu'il dirait si tu rentrais avec un suçon.

Les yeux de Thalia s'écarquillèrent et elle secoua la tête alors que Bellatrix ricanait en lui enfonçant sa baguette dans le cou.

-Je te laisse l'honneur, Darius. Je n'aime pas les femmes.

-L'honneur de rien du tout. Rétorqua Severus en arrivant. Vous retardez les potions du maître et je doute qu'il apprécie votre initiative.

-Tu dis ça juste parce que c'est ta nièce.

-Peut-être. Mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Déguerpissez tous les deux avant que je ne décide d'en référer au maître.

Bellatrix et Darius assassinèrent Severus du regard. Celui-ci resta stoïque comme à son habitude. Les deux mangemorts quittèrent la pièce et Severus vit à quel point devenir mangemort avait ruiné Thalia. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il ne pouvait rien dire contre Voldemort en ces lieux. Mais il pouvait faire quelque chose pour empêcher Montague de la harceler.

* * *

Lorsque Thalia revint d'une énième journée à préparer des potions pour le camp ennemi, elle eut la surprise de tomber sur des jumeaux surexcités. Ils semblaient heureux. Et elle se demanda comment on pouvait encore ressentir du bonheur.

Remus et Tonks étaient présents, même si Tonks semblait s'être imposée vu la tête de Remus qui faisait tout pour l'éviter, une fois de plus. Il ne suivait pas son conseil...Elle serra son parrain contre elle avec émotion.

-Thalia, s'exclama George en prenant ses mains entre les siennes. Plusieurs personnes m'ont suggéré une bonne idée pour empêcher certains fauteurs de trouble de te harceler.

Thalia fronça les sourcils et attendit qu'il continue.

-J'ai juré de te soutenir et de te protéger pas vrai ?

George mit ensuite un genou à terre. Ce n'était quand même pas...

-Epouse-moi.

* * *

 **A demain pour la suite, bonne fin de week-end :)**


	31. Révélations

**Voila la suite, bonne semaine à vous :)**

* * *

 **Révélations**

 _Après l'incident Montague que Lucius lui avait relaté, Severus n'avait eu d'autre choix que de passer chez les Weasley. Il se planta devant la boutique et soupira. Puis il se décida à sonner, il faisait tout ça pour Thalia. Fred lui ouvrit et l'invita au salon où se trouvait George qui se redressa avec un air inquiet._

 _-Professeur, il est arrivé quelque chose à Thalia ?_

 _-Je ne suis plus votre professeur. Oui et non. J'ai appris quelque chose de la part de son tuteur. Montague fait pression sur elle. Il met en avant qu'il peut vous tuer quand il le désire pour avoir autre chose en échange._

 _-Autre chose ?_

 _-Il a exigé un baiser d'elle contre des mois de tranquillité. La question est de savoir où il va s'arrêter._

 _-Vous pensez qu'il va aller jusque là ?_

 _-Il s'en fiche. La seule chose qui le ferait reculer serait que vous soyez mariés. Ce serait contre ses principes._

 _George sembla réfléchir._

 _-Dans combien de temps pour que ce soit acceptable et qu'il ne se doute pas tout de suite de la supercherie ? Bien sûr, j'avais pour projet de l'épouser, quand la guerre serait terminée._

 _-Je dirais en décembre._

 _-Je ferais ma demande. Mais vous ne pourrez m'en vouloir si elle refuse._

 _-Elle ne refusera pas. Elle tient trop à votre vie pour cela._

 _Et il était parti. En se disant qu'il allait falloir lui révéler la vérité sur ses parents et taire le mensonge qu'ils avaient tous inventé._

* * *

Thalia resta figé quelques instants. Remus s'était crispé sous le regard que Tonks lui jetait. Fred attendait patiemment.

-Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je pensais qu'après la guerre...

-Il se trouve qu'on m'a rapporté certains faits et que je sais que c'est le seul moyen pour tenir quelqu'un tranquille et l'empêcher de te tourmenter.

Thalia sut aussitôt de quoi il parlait et se demanda de qui il s'agissait. Bien qu'au fond elle savait qu'une seule personne en était capable. _Severus._

-Si tu veux, on se mariera une deuxième fois après la guerre.

Thalia ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle finit par acquiescer.

-Excuse pour le manque de bague. Je n'ai pas voulu précipiter les choses, sachant que l'idéal serait décembre pour qu'il ne se doute pas trop qu'on lui monte un bateau.

Thalia lui sauta au cou et Fred servit à boire à leurs invités afin de profiter de la bonne nouvelle. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait lui demander de l'épouser. Elle était devenue mangemort. George la serra fort contre lui, lui aussi. Il était extrêmement soulagé qu'elle ait accepté. Soulagé que Severus Rogue savait comment fonctionnait Thalia. Ils s'installèrent pour trinquer avec Remus et Tonks, les mains de Thalia et George ne se lâchant pas. Elle lui adressa un regard de pure reconnaissance et il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Au fait, Remus, commença Thalia. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Ma mère avait un an de moins que vous, c'est ça ?

Remus acquiesça, mais Thalia eut le temps de voir son air méfiant.

-Elle a donc fini ses études en juin 1978 ? Mais je suis née le 30 juillet 1978. Or, vous m'avez tous assuré que mes parents ne se sont pas vus pendant au moins un an. Mais ça ne colle pas.

Remus soupira.

-Je ne pensais pas que ce serait à moi de te dire cette vérité.

-Cette vérité ?

-Ta mère...Est tombée enceinte de Sirius lors de sa septième année. En fait...Tes grands-parents étaient morts un ans auparavant et Severus et Catelyn vivaient ensembles.

-Mais...

-Laisse-moi finir. Sirius avait bel et bien fait un rapprochement avec Catelyn parce qu'elle sortait avec Regulus. Celle-ci s'en est rendue compte presque en fin d'année. Par la suite, elle a revu Lily lorsqu'il y a eu une soirée pour la crémaillère de l'appartement qu'elle avait pris avec James. Catelyn était sortie en douce de Poulard, c'était en octobre. Lors de cette soirée, ils ont tous les deux dérapé. C'est là que tu as été conçue. Ta mère ne l'a appris qu'en janvier. Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire parce que Sirius lui avait fait comprendre que cette nuit ne comptait pas à ses yeux.

Elle en a parlé à Severus qui est allé trouver Sirius pour avoir des explications. Sirius en a parlé à Dumbledore qui l'a autorisé à voir Catelyn à Poudlard. Je sais qu'ils se sont disputés à de nombreuses reprises. Ce n'est qu'en avril, alors qu'elle était enceinte de six mois, qu'ils se sont mis ensembles. Ta mère a été suivie par Madame Pomfresh. Dumbledore l'a gardée à Poudlard pour les vacances et elle a accouché là bas. Ils ont emménagés ensembles et se sont mariés deux mois après.

-Mais pourquoi avoir inventé cette histoire d'aurors et de maman qui courait après lui ?

-Parce qu'après avoir rompu avec ton père, elle l'a regretté et a voulu le « reconquérir » mais Sirius aimait pour la première fois et n'arrivait pas à accepter d'avoir été repoussé.

-Et cette histoire qu'elle a failli frôler la mort, ce qui lui a ouvert les yeux ?

-Une attaque de mangemorts à Pré-Au-Lard. Sirius faisait partie de l'escouade envoyée en renforts. Catelyn a failli te perdre ce jour là.

-Alors pourquoi Severus m'a autant détestée ? Il assurait que c'était parce que ma mère était morte.

-Parce que tu es la raison qui a fait que Catelyn s'est remise avec Sirius. Et qu'il le détestait de toute son âme.

George sentait la main de Thalia trembler dans la sienne. De rage.

-Les photos où tu figures avec Catelyn et Sirius...Sont chez Severus. Catelyn est bel et bien morte de maladie, mais à tes deux ans.

-Elle est morte d'un poison que Voldemort lui a injecté. Elle n'a jamais rien dit à personne, révéla Thalia. Pourquoi tous ces mensonges ?

-Ta mère...Ne voulait pas que tu aies une mauvaise image d'elle et de Sirius. Elle insistait sur ce point en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas te décevoir et que tu devais apprendre cette partie de l'histoire le plus tard possible.

-Mais quand les détraqueurs...J'entendais maman mourir en accouchant.

-Elle a fait une hémorragie et s'est évanouie quelques instants. Dans sa panique Sirius a cru qu'elle était morte. Je pense aussi que tu étais tellement persuadée de cette partie de l'histoire que tes souvenirs en ont été faussés.

Tout se tenait. Thalia se leva brusquement de table et alla dans le bureau. Elle prit un parchemin, une plume et écrivit rapidement avant d'envoyer son mot. Elle s'assit ensuite sans un mot au bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains. Quand donc est-ce que les mensonges cesseraient ? S'ils cessaient un jour...

On toqua et Remus entra, un air coupable sur le visage.

-Ne dis rien, murmura-t-elle. J'essaye d'assimiler que malgré tout, tout le monde continue de me mentir. Je pensais qu'après avoir retrouvé mon père et que je crée ces liens avec Severus et toi...Ce serait enfin fini. Mais non, ça continue. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de ma mère ?

-Ton père t'avait emmenée voir des médicomages après sa mort. Il semblerait que tu aies le syndrome de mémoire refoulé du à un moment trop violent pour toi. Ta mère est morte sous tes yeux et ton cerveau n'a pas voulu l'assimiler. Tes souvenirs reviendront un jour mais on ne sait pas quand.

-Est-ce que ma mère est finalement devenue auror ?

-Elle en avait commencé les études, mais sa maladie l'a forcée à abandonner.

* * *

 _Severus,_

 _Je pensais que nous n'avions plus de secrets. Je pensais que tu avais été honnête envers moi concernant Catelyn. Je viens d'apprendre la vérité que vous m'avez tous caché._ _Je peux en comprendre les raisons, mais j'estime qu'à quinze ans j'étais assez mature pour ne pas juger ma mère parce qu'elle était enceinte à Poudlard. Je trouve même ça assez beau d'être née là bas. J'aurais beaucoup de questions à te poser. Mais il va falloir me laisser le temps d'encaisser tout ce que je viens d'apprendre._

 _Je te remercie d'avoir plus ou moins demandé à George de me demander en mariage. Il faudra que je te demande quelque chose à propos de ça lorsqu'on se verra. Je t'enverrais un hibou lorsque j'aurais digéré tout ça. Tu amèneras les photos que tu as de mes parents et moi._

 _Thalia_

Severus se mit un arrière dans son fauteuil. Il l'avait redouté, ce moment. Tellement. Et c'était arrivé. Thalia devait les haïr. Mais Catelyn...Catelyn avait seulement voulu son bien, rien de plus. Le professeur de potions soupira et se massa les yeux.

Il avait dit à Catelyn que c'était une mauvaise idée au moment où elle l'avait formulée. Mais bien sûr, elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, comme toujours. Et maintenant, c'était à Lupin et lui de ramasser les pots cassés...

* * *

Tournée de côté dans le lit, Thalia ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle n'était redescendue que pour dire au revoir à Tonks et était montée se coucher.

George entra dans la chambre et se déshabilla en silence avant d'enfiler un pyjama et de se coucher.

-Est-ce qu'un jour on arrêtera de me mentir pour me protéger ? La prophétie, ma mère...

George se tourna vers elle.

-Nous, on ne te mentira jamais. C'est une certitude.

Thalia sourit.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai. J'en ai assez de ressentir la sensation d'être trahie.

-J'ai réclamé un conseil Weasley.

-Un... « Conseil Weasley » ? Demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il va bien falloir annoncer la nouvelle à ma famille.

-Je me sens si coupable...

-Je comptais t'épouser, Thalia. Pas aussi tôt d'accord, mais c'est égal. Et puis, ma décision est assez égoïste. Je refuse que tu sauves ma vie en offrant ce superbe corps à un porc comme Montague.

Thalia rit et George fut fier d'avoir réussi à la dérider. Cela s'avérait compliqué les derniers temps...

* * *

George regarda Thalia et la trouva superbe. Une annonce comme des fiançailles ne se faisait pas en robe de sorcier avait-elle annoncé. Lui avait mis un des costumes qu'il mettait en magasin quand ils ne travaillaient pas sur leurs inventions. Thalia avait enfilé une robe violet pâle toute simple avec des ballerines assorties. Vu le temps de Septembre qui approchait -et la brume crée par les détraqueurs- elle avait opté pour des collants opaques. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une natte qui revenait sur le côté.

-Je voulais...

Elle se tourna vers George et semblait rayonner. Il aurait du penser plus tôt à l'emmener dans sa famille.

-Tu peux me lancer un sort de camouflage sur la marque s'il te plaît ? Je ne veux pas que ta mère ou tes frères n'apprennent ce que j'ai du faire.

George acquiesça. Puis il lui attacha une chaîne et elle fixa le pendentif. Il s'agissait de deux phénix entrelacés de telle sorte qu'ils formaient un cœur.

-C'est magnifique. Merci. Mais...

-Cadeau d'anniversaire. Mais comme tu n'as pas voulu le fêter...

Thalia lui fit un sourire tremblant. George mit ensuite un genou à terre.

-Thalia Black, je te réitère ma demande dans les formes. Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

-Bien sûr acquiesça-t-elle.

George retira l'anneau de promesse de sa main gauche et le lui mit à la main droite. Il lui passa ensuite un anneau, orné d'une pierre grise.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle encore.

-Tu es prête à y aller ? Fred y est depuis ce matin.

-Fleur ne va pas être contente qu'on lui vole la vedette...

George éclata de rire à cette pensée et ils transplanèrent. Devant le terrier, Thalia sembla stresser et George prit sa main.

-Ah vous voilà enfin, s'exclama Molly en leur ouvrant la porte. Tu es en beauté, Thalia.

Les deux fiancés entrèrent et saluèrent tout le monde.

-Alors, George, pourquoi ce conseil ? Demanda Bill tandis que Fleur avait déjà posé le regard sur la main de Thalia.

-Thalia et moi nous sommes fiancés. Nous nous marierons en décembre.

-Aussi vite ? Demanda Molly alors que toutes les personnes présentes leur adressaient leurs félicitations.

Thalia avait déjà invité Ginny à Pré-Au-Lard pour lui parler lorsqu'il y aurait une sortie, étant donné que la rentrée avait eu lieu.

-Vous avez quelque chose à cacher ?

Thalia secoua la tête en rougissant.

-Nous voulons être sûrs d'être ensembles peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Je veux porter votre nom.

-Maman, papa et toi aviez fait pareil de votre temps, non ? Demanda George.

-Oui, mais...

Thalia s'en voulait de ne pas donner les vraies raisons à sa future belle-mère. Mais elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. C'était impossible. Molly la détesterait. Elle croisa le regard d'Arthur qui lui fit comprendre qu'ils devraient parler ensembles dans la journée.

-Ca ne nous laisse que trois mois ! S'exclama Molly avec catastrophe.

-Ce sera en petit comité, dit Thalia. Je n'ai pas grand monde à...

Son regard se fixa ailleurs. Elle se sentait tellement triste de dire ça. Molly la prit contre elle dans une étreinte maternelle et les autres discutèrent entre eux.

-Tu sais si tu veux qu'Arthur te conduise à l'autel...

-Ca ne va pas vous plaire...Mais je pense demander à mon oncle.

-C'est tout à fait naturel. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, nous serons là.

-Pour Percy...Je peux...

-Ne t'en occupe pas. Ce n'est pas à toi de gérer cette histoire.

Thalia acquiesça et serra à son tour Molly contre elle.

-Merci de comprendre.

-Thalia, tu es comme une fille pour moi. Je suis heureuse que tu fasses officiellement partie de la famille.

Les deux femmes se sourirent puis Arthur prit Thalia à part, Bill à ses côtés.

-Thalia. Bill sait concernant ta... « mission ». Alors votre mariage...

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent et elle soupira.

-Vous savez que Darius Montague est prêt à tout pour m'épouser mais que si je suis mariée...Il me laissera tranquille ? Darius a menacé de faire du mal ou de tuer George. En échange, je devais juste l'embrasser. Mais qui sait ce qu'il m'aurait demandé de faire par la suite ? George savait parfaitement que j'aurais fait ce qu'il m'aurait demandé. Tout comme il sait qu'une fois mariée, je serai intouchable.

Le visage de Bill se tordit et il prit Thalia contre lui.

-Merci. Pour tout ce que tu fais.

-Je ne fais rien, rit-elle. Je me contente de préparer des potions...Qui soignent vos ennemis.

-Grâce à toi, notre famille est épargnée.

-Je suis désolée de devoir mentir à Molly sur tout ça. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle arriverait à accepter ce que j'ai choisi de faire. J'aurais aimé inviter Narcissa et Drago, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteraient.

Elle avait préféré taire le nom de Lucius. Arthur aurait voulu savoir où il se trouvait et elle ne voulait pas le jeter dans la gueule de Voldemort.

Molly les rejoignit et les invita à manger.

-Thalia, vous comptez avoir des enfants ?

-Pas durant cette guerre. Je ne souhaite pas qu'ils ressentent la même douleur que moi en perdant l'un de leurs parents.

* * *

-George, demanda Thalia, faisant redresser la tête des deux jumeaux. Est-ce que tu comprendras si je ne porte pas la bague tout le temps ? Je ne veux pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Montague.

-Je comprends. Un jour, je lui ferai regretter. Laissez-moi lui régler son compte après la guerre. S'il est encore en vie bien sûr.

-Bon je vous retrouve plus tard, je dois annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Ginny. Tu ne veux pas venir, George ?

-Je vous laisse parler de trucs de filles, ça vaut mieux.

Thalia sourit et quitta l'appartement pour se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard où Ginny l'attendait aux Trois Balais.

-Je suppose que tu as une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer ?

-A Noël tu assisteras à un mariage.

-Avoue que tu as fait ça uniquement pour damer le pion à Fleur et devenir la belle-soeur préférée, taquina Ginny.

Thalia ricana et elles entrechoquèrent leur verre de bieraubeurre.

-Vous êtes Miss Black ?

Thalia se retourna alors que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel.

-Monsieur ?

-Slughorn. J'ai été le professeur de potions de vos parents et de vos oncles.

Il était étonnant d'entendre quelqu'un mentionner son oncle Regulus.

-J'ai eu tous les Black. Ils étaient à Serpentard. Je n'ai pas eu Sirius, c'est dommage. Et votre mère était tellement douée en potions...Vraiment dommage qu'ils n'aient pas été à Serpentard. Vous aussi d'ailleurs.

-J'étais très bien à Gryffondor, Monsieur.

Le vieux professeur acquiesça d'un air mou.

-Vraiment dommage.

-Professeur...Ma mère a pu être enceinte et Préfète-en-Chef durant la même année ?

-Oh oui, je m'en rappelle ! Elle avait réussi à cumuler le fait de vous attendre, ses fonctions de Préfète-en-Chef et ses ASPIC. Elle a toujours été brillante. Cette année avait été explosive pour elle. Heureusement, Dumbledore l'a gardée pour les vacances. Vous êtes l'une des seules privilégiées à être née à Poudlard. Après vos parents se sont mariés. Un beau mariage en petit comité. Ils ont fait parler d'eux parce qu'ils se sont mariés à Poudlard.

Slughorn se stoppa face à la tête émue de Thalia.

-Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Sa tête répondit pour elle et Slughorn ne sut plus quoi dire.

-C'était un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Professeur Slughorn, vous pourriez donner cette lettre à mon oncle ? Comme ça il l'aura plus rapidement.

Le nouveau professeur de potions prit le parchemin et salua les deux jeunes filles.

-Au fait mon oncle est prof de quoi ? Demanda Thalia à Ginny.

-Il ne t'a rien dit ? Il a enfin obtenu le poste de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Oh.

-Quelque chose ne va pas entre vous ?

-J'ai appris que tout le monde m'a tout caché sur ma naissance. Sur leur mariage. Que j'ai connu ma mère durant deux ans mais que vu qu'elle est morte devant moi j'ai des souvenirs enfouis.

-Par Merlin ce que ta vie peut être compliquée !

-Plains George !

 _Et encore, elle ne savait pas tout..._

 _-_ Et avec Harry, tu avances ?

-Harry ? Il ne m'intéresse plus. J'ai bien intégré qu'il ne me verra jamais autrement que comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais tombée amoureuse de sa célébrité et pas de lui même. Il faut d'abord que j'apprenne à le connaître pour être sûre de l'aimer pour lui et non pas pour sa cicatrice.

Drago passa près d'elles et salua Thalia d'un bref signe de tête. Il regarda Ginny avec curiosité mais tout ce que retint Thalia fut qu'il était très pâle, plus encore que cet été. Ginny la salua et Thalia rejoignit ses deux colocataires.

* * *

 _Severus,_

 _Je vous en veux encore de m'avoir menti. Mais je suis aussi trop curieuse de ces photos. Je me dis que peut-être cela pourrait déclencher des souvenirs...Est-ce qu'on peut se voir bientôt pour parler de tout ça ? Si possible chez toi ? Tu comprends que les jumeaux sont mal à l'aise et ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée chez toi. La maison me manque. Un peu._

 _Thalia_

Severus esquissa un sourire et répondit aussitôt à la missive de sa nièce. Il aurait du deviner que sa curiosité serait plus forte que sa rancune. Il rangea la lettre dans son bureau et se rendit à sa salle de classe. Malgré tous ses efforts, le jeune Drago refusait de lui parler de sa mission. Pourtant, Severus déployait toute la subtilité possible pour l'amener à lui en parler et à ce qu'il demande son aide. Mais malgré tout, malgré toutes les difficultés qu'il semblait rencontrer, il refusait de s'ouvrir à lui. Et Potter qui semblait soupçonner ce que Drago était devenu...Cette année était des plus compliquées pour lui. Faire parler Drago, s'assurer que Potter ne le démasque pas et finir par devoir tuer son mentor...

La journée passa trop lentement à son goût. Il sermonna, retira des points et s'impatienta. Et enfin, après le repas, il quitta Poudlard et transplana chez lui où Thalia l'attendait déjà. Il esquissa un faible sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas. La rancune était présente dans ses yeux. Severus se dit que ce serait plus difficile que prévu.

Elle le suivit, toujours en silence et ils s'installèrent au salon où le professeur leur servit un thé, avant de chercher un album qu'il posa sur la table.

-Pourquoi avoir gardé l'album pour toi et ne pas l'avoir détruit ?

-Parce que ces photos montraient le bonheur de Catelyn et que même si ça me torturait, je ne pouvais pas détruire ces images d'elle.

Timidement, Thalia prit l'album et l'ouvrit. Des photos de la grossesse de sa mère, sans Sirius, avec Severus, puis avec Lily et les maraudeurs. A Poudlard avec Thalia bébé. Entourée des maraudeurs et même de Severus au début. Le mariage, également à Poudlard. Il y en avait même d'Harry et elle, qui avaient l'air proches au fur et à mesure des photos. Elle eut un coup de cœur pour une photo ou Sirius et Catelyn se trouvaient sur la moto volante de Sirius avec Thalia qui riait aux éclats. Une photo de Severus et Thalia. Puis une avec Catelyn, souriants comme jamais.

-J'aimerais tellement me rappeler. Je pensais que de voir ces photos suffirait...

-Toujours encore la mémoire refoulée ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Comment as-tu pu me détester à ce point alors que sur ces photos tu semblais m'adorer ?

-Après la mort de Lily je suis devenu amer et aigri. Ta mère était morte seulement quelques mois auparavant. Ton père s'est fait emprisonner. Et moi, je te détestais d'être encore sous mes yeux à me rappeler ma sœur. Tu y étais chez les Malefoy. Tu y étais quand je pensais à elle. Je ne pouvais juste pas supporter ta vue.

Severus évita son regard. Oui, il l'avait réellement détestée du plus profond de son être. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards haineux quand il la croisait chez Lucius et quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Et il avait fallu qu'elle se montre autant -voir plus- douée que Catelyn.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Reprit sérieusement Thalia. Comme tu le sais, je suis orpheline. Et sur tes bons conseils, George m'a demandé de l'épouser. C'est prévu pour Noël, en petit comité. Et j'aurais aimé que tu sois celui qui m'amène à lui.

Severus blanchit, touché par sa demande.

-Thalia, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir prendre Lupin ?

-Tu es le seul membre de ma famille à qui je puisse le demander. Il le sait. Il est reconnaissant que tu lui aies plus ou moins dit pour Montague, tout comme je le suis.

-D'accord, souffla Severus. Ce sera un honneur.

-Je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse, aussi. Plus de secrets entre nous. Sauf pour tes missions qui ne me regardent pas.

Un bruit soudain la fit se retourner et son oncle soupira.

-Je vais devoir te révéler l'un de mes plus grands secrets alors. Tu l'avais découvert cet été, mais j'ai effacé ce souvenir de ta mémoire car c'était trop dangereux pour nous que tu sois au courant.

-Pour nous ?

-Tu risquais d'avoir du mal à occulter ta découverte. Maintenant que tu maîtrises l'occlumancie, je pense pourvoir te révéler l'une de mes plus grandes trahisons au seigneur des ténèbres.

Thalia ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait exactement.

-Severus ?

-Il y a dix-sept ans, j'ai trahi le seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai sauvé un homme qui devrait être mort et je le cache depuis tout ce temps.

-Ici ?

-Oui. Il fait partie de ta famille. Ta mère l'a connu et pour être honnête j'aurais de loin préféré qu'elle le choisisse lui.

-Attends, tu ne veux pas dire...

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer les circonstances exactes, mais il aurait _du_ mourir. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas mort. Il m'a donné l'ordre de le traquer et de régler son sort. J'ai cependant été incapable de le faire. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il était déjà à moitié mort. Je l'ai pris chez moi, je l'ai soigné et je l'ai caché. J'ai fait croire au seigneur des ténèbres, en créant un souvenir de toutes pièces dans mon esprit, que je l'avais tué. Cet homme avait été mon seul ami toutes ces années à Serpentard. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer, cela m'était tout bonnement impossible. Il a appris des choses qu'il ne fallait pas. Il a tenté d'affaiblir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si on apprend que je ne l'ai pas tué comme je le devais, lui et moi mourrons dans l'heure.

Tu peux sortir !

D'un passage derrière la bibliothèque un homme sortit et Thalia se redressa face à la ressemblance. Les cheveux noirs, plus courts que son frère, il avait le port altier et noble de sa lignée. Ses yeux gris étaient les mêmes que ceux de Thalia. Il était certes, moins beau et moins grand que son père, mais il restait charismatique malgré les années passées à se cacher. Lui aussi la dévisagea et Thalia sut que ce qu'elle avait pensé au début du récit de Severus était vrai. Regulus Arcturus Black était vivant et se tenait devant elle.

* * *

 **Alors ? Je sais que certains avaient émis l'hypothèse concernant Regulus^^**


	32. Dispute et désartibulage

**Voila la suite :) Je vois que je vous ai surpris, c'était le but ! Il me reste deux chapitres et ensuite les publications se feront plus espacées désolée**

* * *

 **Dispute et désartibulage**

Le silence régna quelques secondes dans le salon de Severus Rogue. Regulus et Thalia s'analysaient. Severus les regarda tous les deux. On ne pouvait que voir la ressemblance entre les deux Black.

A la surprise des deux hommes, Thalia eut un fou rire. Elle se calma quelques minutes après et s'affaissa dans le canapé.

-Désolée, hein. C'est pas contre vous, Regulus. Perdre mon père et me rendre compte que mon oncle est en vie...Quelle ironie, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à me vouvoyer. Tenta Regulus.

Severus regardait étrangement Thalia que son hilarité ne semblait pas quitter.

-Et pourquoi me révéler ce grand secret, Severus ? Demanda Thalia. Il y a forcément une raison derrière ça.

Elle devenait bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien, songea Severus avec un soupir.

-Regulus va devoir partir. Le maître m'offre Queudver comme serviteur. Tu comprends bien que je ne pourrais pas continuer à cacher Regulus avec cette vermine dans les pattes.

-Tu comprends bien que je ne mettrais plus les pieds ici. Concernant Regulus...Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Fred et George...

-Je suis sûr que si tu leur explique la situation...

-Le problème c'est que j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'ils en sachent le moins. Ils ne sont pas Occlumens, eux.

-Le maître a fait de toi une mangemort, il ne s'intéressera plus à eux.

-Sauf qu'ils s'opposent à lui, donc il le risque.

Regulus observait cet échange entre Thalia et Severus comme un spectateur à un match de ping pong. Thalia finit par soupirer et se massa l'arrête du nez, semblable à Sirius sur ce point.

-Bon, je pense que ce sera possible. Je suis la seule au courant, c'est ça ?

Severus acquiesça.

-Fred et George devront être au courant, je ne pourrais pas leur cacher une chose aussi importante. Mais, il ne pourra pas rester caché tout le temps. Je pourrais lui modifier le visage. Je suis assez douée en sortilèges. Et on pourrait le prendre comme aide au magasin sous une fausse identité. On expliquerait qu'il loge chez nous parce qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où habiter.

-Et d'où viendrait-il ?

Thalia réfléchit quelques instants.

-Je sais parler français, dit Regulus.

Les deux autres mangemorts le dévisagèrent avec intérêt.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres m'y avait envoyé en mission. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Un sorcier arrivant en Angleterre, fuyant la France à la mort de sa famille. Mais ma belle sœur est française...

-Je doute que Fleur te pose des questions, dit Severus. Il me semble que Bill connaît ta situation et l'empêchera de te mettre mal à l'aise.

Thalia soupira et accepta finalement.

-Il lui faudra un nom d'emprunt.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir le montrer aux yeux de tous ?

Regulus avait la désagréable impression que les deux Rogue parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

-Avec les Weasley, on ne peut pas cacher quelqu'un chez soi. Un nom français...Antoine...Euh...Meyer ?

Severus approuva et fit signe à Regulus de rassembler ses affaires. Il n'avait pas grand chose, ce fut donc rapidement fait. Thalia se planta devant lui et se concentra. Elle lui jeta un sortilège informulé et il sentit ses cheveux raccourcir, la forme de son nez et ses yeux changer, son menton devenir plus volontaire. Severus lui donna un miroir et il put se rendre compte qu'il était devenu brun aux yeux bruns.

* * *

-Donc, tu veux qu'on cache ton oncle ? Résuma Fred alors que George soupirait.

-Tu peux me dire quand est-ce que ta famille cessera de nous...Nous emmerder ? Demanda brutalement son fiancé.

Sans répondre, Thalia se leva et quitta l'appartement, laissant seuls les trois hommes. Regulus se tassa sur sa chaise sans rien dire, sans cependant pouvoir éviter de jeter des regards noirs à George Weasley. Fred se tourna d'ailleurs vers son jumeau et le fixa d'un regard peu amène.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

George haussa les épaules.

-En même temps, c'est vrai. Tout ça, c'est à cause de sa famille.

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait pour toi, ironisa Fred. Elle ne t'a pas aidé à passer tes BUSE et ne t'aurait pas aidé à passer tes ASPIC si nous avions fini nos études. C'est pas comme si elle avait accepté de devenir mangemort pour nous protéger. C'est pas comme si elle aurait couché avec Montague pour te protéger ! Et toi, tu la remercies en l'agressant...Parti comme c'est, vous serez divorcés après la guerre. Et crois-moi que si ça arrive, je ne te pardonnerais jamais. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de tout ce qu'elle endure et a toujours enduré à cause de sa famille comme tu le dis. Si tu n'es pas sincère pour votre simulacre de mariage et que tu le fais juste à cause d'une jalousie mal placée envers Montague, eh bien ne l'épouse pas.

Le silence régna dans la pièce. Fred quitta la pièce pour aller au magasin, Regulus resta silencieux et laissa son regard errer sur les quelques photos présentes.

-Vous pensez qu'il a raison ?

-Je ne pense rien. Je ne connais pas vos vies. Je pense juste que si, dans la situation de Thalia, j'avais eu la chance d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés, j'aurais aimé que cette personne me soutienne jusqu'au bout. C'est déjà suffisamment dur de mener double jeu et de ne pas flancher face au seigneur des ténèbres. Je pense surtout qu'après...La perte de Sirius...Elle n'a pas besoin de gérer ça.

Lorsque Regulus se tut, le silence s'installa durant quelques temps, jusqu'à que George ne l'installe au salon et ne quitte lui aussi l'appartement.

* * *

Thalia commanda un autre whisky pur feu. L'année dernière, elle n'avait pas reconnu cet homme comme Albeforth Dumbledore lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus à Pré-Au-Lard avec l'AD. Celui-ci posa le verre devant elle sans rien dire et elle le paya tout de suite. Elle regarda le fond de son verre. Sa famille l'emmerdait, c'est ça ? C'est sûr qu'avec une famille comme les Weasley, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Avait-il du toujours lutter contre les préjugés ?

Elle bougea légèrement son verre sans cependant le boire. S'abrutir d'alcool lui avait semblé une bonne idée. Le mois de Novembre arrivait rapidement. Et à un mois du mariage, elle ne savait plus quoi faire avec ce que George avait dit. Elle soupira et posa la tête sur le comptoir un peu sale.

-Tu devrais filer d'ici, petite.

Thalia haussa les épaules sans bouger. Pour aller où ? Elle ne voulait pas voir George actuellement. Retourner à l'appartement signifiait arriver dans une ambiance tendue. Regulus -Antoine- devait se trouver une place et elle avait du mal à vouloir se rapprocher de cet oncle sorti de nulle part. Elle ne savait pas grand chose si ce n'était que Sirius et lui se détestaient. Et que Severus et Regulus étaient amis.

Penser à son père lui serra le cœur et un énième soupir passa le barrage de ses lèvres. Cinq mois étaient passés depuis sa mort et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à aller de l'avant. Au moins quand il était criminel, il ne lui manquait pas comme maintenant. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le connaître. Depuis son évasion elle ne l'avait même pas vu une dizaine de fois. Deux ans, cinq si on comptait les trois années où elle l'avait connu petite mais dont elle ne se souvenait pas...Son amie la déprime était de retour et elle but son verre d'un trait alors qu'Albeforth Dumbledore secouait la tête d'un air navré.

La tête lui tourna un peu mais elle fit signe de la resservir.

-Pas question, petite. Tu as assez bu. Rentre chez toi.

-Chez moi ? Il n'y a pas de chez moi...Ca n'a jamais existé. Je n'ai jamais été chez moi nulle part.

Désabusée, elle se leva.

-Tu es sûre de pouvoir rentrer...Peu importe l'endroit où tu vas ? J'ai des chambres si tu veux.

-Non merci. Se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

D'un pas vacillant, elle quitta l'auberge et le vent froid fouetta son visage. Où aller maintenant ? Elle resserra ses bras contre sa poitrine puis un mouvement dans le coin de la rue attira son attention. Elle s'y rendit, sûre d'avoir reconnu Mondingus.

-Black ? S'étonna celui-ci.

Mais il vit aussi son air hagard et crut bon de saisir sa chance. Thalia avait posé le regard sur les objets qu'il tentait de revendre.

-Oh, allez, ce sont des objets de magie noire. Ils ne vous serviraient pas à Potter et toi.

-C'est notre héritage, cracha-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de le voler.

-Voler ? Mais non, je ne faisais que...Les rendre à l'usage. Prendre la poussière dans des meubles ne sert à rien pour de tels objets.

Thalia lui jeta un regard noir tout en ricanant.

-T'enrichir sur le dos de mon père, tu trouves ça normal ?

-Sirius détestait tous ces objets, non ?

Mondingus regretta à l'instant d'avoir prononcé le nom de Sirius. Thalia sortit sa baguette et la pointa difficilement sur lui. L'escroc comprit qu'elle avait bu et regretta cet état des faits. Il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux, sa pâleur et son visage amaigri.

-Black...

Il avait très bien compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'appeler par son prénom. Son regard mauvais le fixait avec hargne et Mondingus, qui avait déjà vu des affiches de Bellatrix, lui trouva un air de cruelle ressemblance avec celle ci. Cela dut se voir sur son visage, ou du moins qu'elle lui faisait peur car elle lâcha brusquement sa baguette au sol et resserra ses bras contre elle.

Mondingus fit quelques pas en arrière pour partir et fut ravi de constater qu'elle ne fit pas un geste, fixant bêtement sa baguette tombée au sol. Elle mit de longues minutes à se rendre compte qu'il était parti en emportant les objets.

Comme un automate, elle ramassa sa baguette et alla s'asseoir sur un banc non loin. Ce même banc, où non loin, elle avait rencontré Patmol. Elle se rappelait l'avoir caressé en lui trouvant un air miteux. C'était en quelque sorte sa première rencontre avec son père cette année là.

La jeune femme frissonna et se rendit compte qu'il neigeait. Décembre arrivait à grands pas. Ce serait bientôt Noël. Et son mariage. S'il avait lieu bien sûr. Frissonnante, elle resserra les bras autour d'elle. La tête commençait à bien lui tourner et le froid n'aidait pas. Elle revoyait la tête énervée de George quand il lui disait que sa famille allait encore l'emmerder. La tête choquée de Fred et l'air compatissant de Regulus. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa vie soit si compliquée ?

-Thalia ? Je pensais bien te trouver ici.

La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers George. Celui-ci remarqua ses yeux vitreux, ses joues rougies et le fait qu'elle semblait avoir bu. Il se gratta la nuque d'un air coupable. Durant le trajet à Pré-Au-Lard, il s'était répété des tonnes de fois ce qu'il devait lui dire...Et là, à part la regarder d'un air coupable, il n'y parvenait pas. Ses cheveux parsemés de neige lui rappelèrent leur premier baiser et il eut un sourire nostalgique.

Les mains dans les poches, il la détailla et se rendit compte du mal qu'il avait pu lui faire avec cette seule phrase.

-Thalia, écoute...

-J'ai vu Dingus là où tu trouves, il y a quelques minutes. Il vendait des objets qui ont appartenu à mon père. Je voulais...Je voulais vraiment lui faire du mal. Et j'ai vu dans son regard à qui exactement je lui ai fait penser. Ca m'a rappelé...Ce jour au ministère. Je me suis sentie exactement pareil.

George fit un pas vers elle, mais elle se redressa brusquement, un peu trop rapidement pour l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité.

-Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, murmura-t-elle.

George écarquilla les yeux. Il savait exactement à quoi elle pensait à ce moment. Il n'eut pas le temps de la rejoindre qu'elle transplana. Pas loin. A quelques mètres. Le cri qu'elle poussa et le sang qui gicla firent que George se précipita vers elle. _Désartibulée._

 _-_ Envoie un patronus à Dumbledore, mon grand !

Remarquant la ressemblance avec Dumbledore, George obtempéra. Il s'approcha ensuite de Thalia qui gémissait, des larmes de douleur roulant sur ses joues.

-Je préfère l'envoyer à Poudlard qu'à Sainte Mangouste. Poppy au moins est compétente.

George ne répondit pas, fixant sa fiancée d'un air inquiet. Tout ce sang qui se répandait sur la neige qui tenait au sol...Il s'agenouilla et prit sa main, celle qui n'était pas pleine de sang.

-Je savais qu'il arriverait quelque chose, maugréa Albeforth. Je lui avais dit de rester dormir...Aussi tête de mule que son père !

-Vous avez connu Sirius ?

-Tu as vu mon âge, mon grand ?

George ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Pomfresh et McGonagall qui arrivaient. L'infirmière de l'école s'empressa de s'occuper de Thalia alors que son ancien professeur jetait un regard sévère à l'ancien Gryffondor.

-On s'est disputés. Elle avait trop bu et elle a voulu transplaner, se sentit-il obligé de se justifier.

-Allez expliquer ça à son oncle. Compatit la professeur de métamorphose.

* * *

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, Weasley ? Elle était chez moi dans l'après-midi et je la retrouve blessée le soir ?

George sembla se ratatiner sur place. Thalia était actuellement soignée par Pomfresh qui avait voulu de l'espace et l'avait donc purement et simplement renvoyé de l'infirmerie.

-Elle est revenue avec des emmerdes, râla le rouquin en soutenant le regard noir de Rogue. Elle n'a pas assez d'ennuis, il faut en plus que vous lui colliez Antoine sur le dos ?

-Vous préféreriez qu'Antoine meurt n'est-ce pas ? Il a réussi à survivre ces derniers mois aux fouilles de ce rat, mais Queudver est finalement intelligent. Antoine a survécu toutes ses années ce n'est pas pour que ce traître le trouve.

George se renfrogna contre le mur.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, Weasley. Il n'est pas question que vous la rendiez malheureuse. D'une façon ou d'une autre, vous êtes responsable de ce qui lui arrive. N'oubliez pas que dans un mois, je vous la confie. Qu'il ne lui arrive pas le moindre malheur par votre faute.

Et dans un tourbillonnement de cape, Severus Rogue abandonna George Weasley à ses remords.

* * *

Une caresse maternelle dans les cheveux la réveilla mais elle resta les yeux clos. C'était bien trop agréable. Puis la douleur se réveilla et elle eut un faible gémissement.

-Shhh...Murmura Molly en continuant ses caresses rassurantes.

Thalia papillonna des yeux et tomba dans les noisettes de Molly qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

-George ? Demanda-t-elle.

-A la boutique. Ton oncle l'a sermonné avec justesse, je crois.

Apercevant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Thalia, Molly s'empressa de la rassurer en saisissant sa main.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je pense qu'il l'a mérité.

Thalia jeta un œil à son bras -le droit, évidemment- et tourna de l'oeil. La peau semblait se reconstituer mais le sang séché la dégoûtait. De même que les peaux lacérées de son bras. Quelle idée de transplaner en ayant bu...C'est sûr qu'elle ne le ferait plus !

-Madame Weasley...

-Appelle-moi Molly. Tu vas faire partie de la famille bientôt.

-Est-ce que...Vous pourriez m'aider à choisir la robe ?

-Tu n'as pas encore choisi ? Mais c'est dans un mois !

Face au regard misérable de sa future belle-fille, Molly capitula. Thalia eut l'air soulagée et referma les yeux.

-Molly ? Vous pouvez demander à George de venir me voir ce soir ? Je crois que j'ai besoin de repos avant que l'on parle tous les deux.

-Comme tu veux.

Après une dernière caresse maternelle, la matriarche des Weasley quitta l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

* * *

Poudlard étant ce qu'elle était, toute l'école fut rapidement au courant de la présence de la dernière des Black. Nombre tentèrent de lui rendre visite, bien heureusement écartés par l'infirmière. Aux alentours de quinze heures, Thalia daigna se réveiller, à cause de la douleur cuisante de la marque. Elle eut une grimace, puis se dit que son oncle l'excuserait. La marque se fit insistante et elle serra les dents avant que la douleur ne se calme. Elle en profita pour manger le plateau repas apporté par Pomfresh. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir l'ausculter avec moults grognements de désapprobation.

-Vous ne pourrez pas utiliser ce bras pendant au moins deux semaines. Vous nous avez fait un désartibulement assez impressionnant.

Ginny arriva, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude. Thalia s'empressa de la rassurer et se félicita d'avoir utilisé un sort pour cacher sa marque. Personne ne devait découvrir ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle s'étonna de n'avoir pas encore vu son oncle.

-C'est la journée où il a le plus de cours.

-Et toi, niveau garçon ? Toujours déterminée à laisser Harry ?

-Il est bien trop occupé. Et je ne tiens pas à me frotter à Astoria Greengass.

Thalia haussa un sourcil étonné puis se rendit compte de la façon dont Ginny semblait éviter son regard.

-Je crois que tu me caches quelque chose. Ce qui veut dire que tu as quelqu'un en vue.

-Plus ou moins. C'est juste que c'est impossible.

Thalia ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompue.

-Weasley ?

-Malefoy ?

La tension augmenta d'un cran.

-Ne vous disputez pas vous deux. Vous allez devenir encore plus proches grâce à George et moi.

-C'est pas parce que tu vas épouser une belette que je dois les aimer. Au passage, j'ai bien aimé ta façon de me tenir au courant que tu te mariais.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Ginny vit Thalia rougir et se dit qu'elle devait rester. Elle sentait que cela allait devenir intéressant.

La dernière des Black baissa ensuite le regard et le blond eut un soupir.

-C'est pas comme si ma mère et moi avions envie de nous retrouver au milieu de tous ces Gryffondors. Mais j'aurais aimé être prévenu. Je nous pensais plus proches que ça.

Thalia eut un sourire contrit qui fit légèrement sourire Drago qui se sentait observé par Weasley Fille.

-Je sais que je suis un apollon, Weasley, mais je ne suis pas à ta portée. Retourne donc gérer le fan club de Saint Potter.

Ginny se colora de rouge et Thalia sut que c'était mauvais signe.

-Tu ne serais pas jaloux parce que _tu_ n'a pas de fan club ?

Piqué au vif, Drago se contenta d'un reniflement méprisant et d'un ricanement typiquement Malefoyien.

-Bon, si tu nous racontais ce qui s'est passé ? Reprit Ginny en ignorant l'exclamation outrée de Drago face à la façon dont elle l'ignora.

-Je me suis disputée avec ton frère. Je suis allée boire pour me calmer. George m'a retrouvée mais je n'avais pas envie de parler alors j'ai tenté de transplaner.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas de boire, nota Drago en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'à contrecœur, Ginny approuvait en hochant de la tête.

-On s'est vraiment bien disputés.

-George venait sûrement s'excuser, non ?

-Avant que ton frère ne me retrouve, j'ai croisé Mondingus. Il vendait des objets qui avaient appartenu à mon père.

Les deux élèves de Poudlard gardèrent un silence tendu. Evoquer Sirius devant elle...Surtout Drago, qui savait ses parents responsables. La sonnerie les fit déguerpir vers leur prochain cours et Thalia eut un sourire en voyant la Gryffondore et le Serpentard courir l'un à côté de l'autre.

* * *

Lorsque George franchit la porte de l'infirmerie, il était tendu. Comment rattraper son désartibulage, qui résultait tout de même de sa faute, comme l'avait dit Rogue ?

Thalia était assise sur le lit, son bras droit en écharpe le faisant déglutir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'en prenne à elle ? C'est cette situation qu'il ne supportait pas. Regulus se faisait le plus discret possible afin de ne pas les déranger. Et il était compréhensible, au final, que Thalia veuille sauver les membres de la famille qui lui restait.

Il se racla la gorge et Thalia se tourna vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et George fut surpris de voir de la culpabilité dans celui de sa fiancée. Le rouquin se rapprocha du lit et saisit la main gauche de la brune.

-Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça. Cette situation me pèse tellement que je ne sais pas comment réagir et je m'en suis pris à toi alors que tu ne le méritais pas.

-Si tu veux des moyens de te défouler, il y en a d'autres, assura Thalia avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Ils rirent tous les deux et George sut qu'il était pardonné. Il se pencha vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement du baiser de la réconciliation.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange si je vais vivre chez ta mère quelques temps ?

George haussa un sourcil surpris en tentant de comprendre.

-C'est que le mariage approche, et je pense avoir besoin d'aide féminine. Fleur et ta mère seront donc les bienvenues. Et je ne sais pas trop comment agir avec Antoine.

-Tu sais, il est plutôt sympa. La vraie raison c'est pas qu'il te fait trop penser...

Thalia acquiesça avant que George n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le nom de son père.

* * *

Fleur semblait absolument ravie que Thalia vienne vivre quelques temps au terrier. Thalia avait une certaine affection pour la championne de Beauxbâtons. Elle était certes un peu niaise et agaçante -particulièrement ses pouvoirs de vélane qu'elle s'amusait à déployer autour d'elle- mais son amour envers Bill semblait pur et sincère. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fut assez facile à Thalia de passer au-dessus des quelques défauts de la blonde.

Molly et Fleur s'avéraient d'un grand secours pour le mariage. Fleur lui avait trouvé des boucles d'oreille bleues et Molly avait emprunté le diadème d'une tante à elle qui avait insisté alors pour assister au mariage. Arthur quant à lui, lui avait offert un voile neuf. Ainsi, les trois traditions sorcières étaient respectées.

Ils lui furent tous les trois d'une grande aide dans le choix de sa robe. George dormait tous les soirs au terrier et même si Fred se sentait délaissé, il estimait qu'il était bon pour Thalia de s'éloigner de tout ça. Severus avait fait du bon boulot auprès du maître, ce qui signifiait que Thalia était tranquille niveau réunions et convocations.

La nouvelle de son futur mariage n'avait pas ravi Montague et Voldemort mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre ça.

* * *

Fleur vérifia que la coiffure tenait correctement. Tout d'abord, elle avait fait une natte à Thalia avant de l'enrouler en un chignon. Elle avait bouclé le devant des mèches qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle incrusta ensuite des perles grises, afin de rehausser l'éclat des yeux de la jeune femme.

Molly s'était chargée du maquillage qui était magnifique. La robe en elle même était assez simple mais sublime tout de même. Thalia avait opté pour une robe bouffante, qui remontait en un beau bustier. Elle portait des gants qui partaient de son majeur pour terminer aux coudes. Elle portait un collier, incrusté de perles grises également, prêté par Fleur.

Thalia se regarda avec émotion dans la glace alors que partout dans le terrier, c'était l'effervescence. Fred entra brusquement dans la pièce et siffla d'un air admirateur.

-Heureusement que je dors chez Angelina pour la nuit de noces.

-Fred ! Le rabroua Molly alors que Fleur et Thalia gloussaient.

-C'est pas pour dire, mais le marieur vient d'arriver. Et George n'en peut plus, ricana Fred.

-Qui a-t-il choisi finalement ? Demanda Molly.

-Surprise, dit Fred et les trois femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ton oncle est arrivé aussi. Il n'a pas l'air à l'aise.

-C'est rempli de Gryffondors, Fred.

Fred ricana puis quitta la pièce. Molly et Fleur également lorsque Remus entra et serra la mariée contre lui.

-Sois heureuse, Thalia. Même si vous ne vouliez pas vous marier aussi tôt. Tes parents seraient fiers.

-Ne me fais pas pleurer avant l'heure, rit-elle.

Remus tendit son bras.

-Severus souhaite que je t'amène à lui. Tu imagines qu'il déteste ce genre de cérémonie et qu'il veut en finir au plus vite.

Thalia eut un ricanement en imaginant la scène. Pauvre Severus. Queudver n'étant pas là durant quelques jours, Regulus était chez lui pour le week-end afin de laisser les amoureux tranquilles. Le pauvre avait l'impression d'être un enfant dont on partageait la garde.

Soufflant un grand coup, Thalia posa sa main sur le bras de Remus. Ils sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le chapiteau où Thalia Black deviendrait Thalia Weasley.

* * *

 **A demain :)**


	33. Thalia Weasley

**Coucou à vous ! Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir faire remarqué la méchanceté de George dans le dernier chapitre. Il faut comprendre que je devais casser cette image qui le faisait passer pour parfait :) Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !**

* * *

 **Thalia Weasley**

George se racla la gorge d'un air stressé qui n'échappa pas à Fred vu le ricanement qu'il eut en retour. Il serra les dents. Avec le désartibulage de Thalia, il avait craint de devoir reporter le mariage. Or, il lui semblait que Noël était la période idéale. Cela détournerait les idées noires de Thalia. Les dernières semaines, ils avaient du se serrer au Terrier. Entre Fleur qui y habitait, et le retour de Thalia et George. Puis les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées et avec elles, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny. Et l'arrivée de Charlie pour le mariage.

Le brusque silence des invités le fit se retourner et il dut se retenir durant quelques secondes de rire en voyant le contraste entre Rogue et Thalia. Lee et Fred ne s'en cachèrent pas et George se mordit la joue sous le regard noir de Rogue.

Il laissa son regard glisser sur Thalia et la trouva magnifique. Elle se mordait les lèvres, la main crispée sur le bras de son oncle. Ses yeux gris ne lâchaient pas ceux de George qui tenta un sourire pour la dérider.

Elle eut l'air surpris en voyant qui était le prêtre. George avait réussi à ce que ce soit Dumbledore en personne. Il avait voulu que ce soit quelqu'un au courant de leur situation et qui ne prendrait pas trop à cœur le fait qu'ils se remarient après la guerre. Parce qu'il comptait lui offrir un meilleur mariage que celui-là.

Elle arriva à son niveau et Severus la lui confia avec un regard d'avertissement. Dumbledore leur lia les mains avec un ruban rouge et commença la cérémonie. Thalia et George restèrent les yeux dans les yeux et le rouquin essayait de la rassurer rien qu'avec le regard. Ils n'écoutaient que d'une oreille ce que disait Dumbledore.

Un brusque mouvement et un cri étouffé de Molly firent se retourner tout le monde et ils aperçurent le ministre de la magie en compagnie de Percy Weasley. Thalia sembla acquiescer en la direction du Weasley qui semblait le plus pompeux. Le ministre fit signe à Dumbledore de continuer. Du coin de l'oeil, George aperçut Molly aller serrer son fils contre elle en essuyant une larme.

La tante Muriel critiquait tout ce qu'elle voyait. Jusqu'à la tiare qu'elle avait prêté et qu'elle jugeait mal portée par Thalia. Ils échangèrent leurs alliances. Simples, en or. Au bout de ce qui lui parut être des heures, Dumbledore coupa le ruban qui les reliait et prononça cette phrase, qui était la même côté moldu et côté sorcier.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Les applaudissements retentirent lorsque ce fut fait. Puis le ministre et Percy se rapprochèrent. Severus adressa ses félicitations et partit. Ce genre d'événements ne le ravissait pas et il l'avait prévenue qu'il ne resterait pas. Molly et Arthur la serrèrent contre eux.

-Bienvenue chez les Weasley.

-Merci.

La neige qui tombait à gros flocons fit échanger un regard tendre à George et Thalia. La neige resterait un beau souvenir à leurs yeux. Leur premier baiser.

-Félicitations pour votre mariage, assura Scrimgeour.

-Merci, monsieur le Ministre. Cependant, ma femme n'a pas changé d'avis concernant ce dont vous lui aviez parlé cet été.

Scrimgeour eut un soupir mais ne sembla pas surpris. Il les laissa en compagnie de Percy qui remuait d'un air gêné.

-Je...

-Pas d'excuses, Perce.

George lui fit une bourrade affective.

-Tu t'es rendu compte de ton erreur non ?

Pour appuyer ses dires, Thalia le serra quelques secondes contre elle, le faisant rougir et faisant rire George aux éclats.

* * *

Fred et Thalia dansaient ensembles.

-Ca a beau être un mariage « faux », je trouve qu'il est réussi. Assura Fred

Thalia sourit.

-Le seul hic, c'est qu'il n'y a personne de ma famille, à part Remus et Tonks.

-Si, Andromeda est venue avec son mari. Et Harry est aussi là.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Ecoute...Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne sert à rien de penser de cette façon. Tu devrais savoir qu'ils sont toujours près de nous.

Thalia se mordit la lèvre puis eut un faible sourire.

-C'est juste que j'aurais aimé qu'il voit tout ça. J'aurais aimé le connaître plus longtemps et qu'il m'aide avec cette horrible prophétie.

Fred lui tapa brièvement l'épaule et ils rejoignirent George et Lee qui semblaient les attendre. Ils n'avaient pas vu leur ami depuis la fin de leurs études. Lee faisait un stage pour devenir animateur de radio sorcière. Il serra quelques instants Thalia contre lui et félicita les mariés.

-Y aurait-il un secret derrière ce mariage ? Demanda-t-il avec un coup d'oeil suggestif sur le ventre de Thalia.

George prit sa femme par la taille.

-Nous nous aimons, tout simplement.

Ils échangèrent un regard amoureux qui sembla convaincre. Lee n'était au courant de rien concernant Montague. Ni sa position de mangemort. Le moins de gens était au courant, le mieux c'était. Elle s'en voulait de mentir à autant de monde, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Chaque frère Weasley réclama une danse avec la mariée, ce qu'elle leur accorda de bonne grâce. Arthur prit également son tour et l'analysa durant quelques secondes.

-Ton double rôle n'est pas trop dur ?

-Heureusement que Fred et George sont là. Ca aurait été beaucoup trop dur que de devoir leur mentir à eux aussi. Je m'en veux déjà assez pour Molly.

-Malheureusement, Molly ne comprendrait pas. Je lui expliquerais quand tout ça sera terminé.

-Si ça finit un jour...Murmura la jeune femme.

-Merci pour Percy. C'est uniquement le fait que tu lui pardonnes qui permet qu'il revienne dans la famille. Et par les temps qui courent...

Thalia serra brièvement son nouveau beau-père contre elle.

-Votre famille a toujours été là pour moi. Je suis heureuse d'en faire maintenant partie.

* * *

La nouvelle Weasley alla ensuite s'installer auprès des étudiants de Poudlard.

-Très beau mariage, assura Ginny, des étoiles dans les yeux. Bienvenue dans la famille.

Hermione regardait Ron s'empiffrer d'un air désespéré. Le cadet des Weasley ne changerait jamais...Harry regardait Thalia en réfléchissant, comme s'il l'analysait. Et ce regard ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Elle savait également qu'elle allait avoir une conversation avec lui qui ne lui plairait pas non plus.

-Tu veux bien qu'on parle, Harry ?

Le survivant acquiesça et ils firent une petite promenade sous les flocons qui tombaient.

-Je tenais à m'excuser, commença Thalia. Depuis que mon père est...Je me suis conduite comme une idiote en ne pensant qu'à ma propre peine sans prendre la tienne en compte. Je n'ai été centrée que sur moi.

Harry posa la main sur son épaule et secoua la tête.

-J'ai été pareil. Par contre, j'ai une question.

Thalia hocha la tête, se demandant ce qui pouvait le rendre si sérieux.

-L'autre jour, je t'ai vue dans un rêve. Un rêve avec Voldemort.

La jeune femme évita son regard. Oh non...

-Tu faisais des potions pour lui.

-Je croyais que tu devais fermer ton esprit ?

-Tu évites la question. Ta prophétie s'est donc accomplie. Tu as pris la décision de ta vie. Et tu as préféré le rejoindre plutôt que de te battre.

-Tu ne comprends pas !

-Je ne comprends pas quoi ? Que tu es devenue mangemort ? S'exclama Harry, tout en murmurant pour ne pas se faire entendre.

-Oh, bien sûr, tu aurais préféré que je laisse la famille Weasley se faire tuer par mes beaux yeux ? Je sais qu'en ce qui concerne les Malefoy et mon oncle tu t'en fiches. Et Remus, il aurait fallu qu'il meurt aussi par ma faute ? J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver les gens à qui je tiens. Ca ne m'empêche pas de faire partie de l'ordre.

-Mais comment peux-tu en faire partie alors que...

-Je suis une espionne. J'ai accepté pour espionner Voldemort et peut-être trouver un moyen de l'achever.

Harry la fixa avec sérieux. Ses yeux hantés le touchèrent. Il ne l'avait jamais connue avec un tel regard. Thalia ne méritait pas ça.

-Honnêtement, qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? S'il t'avait convoqué et se mettait à menacer tout le monde ? Dans tous les cas, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je ne fais rien et mon monde bascule. J'accepte de souffrir et je change les choses pour le faire tomber.

-Mais et George ?

-Ils savent tous les deux. Ce n'est pas facile, il arrive encore qu'on se dispute. Mais c'était la seule solution pour garder tous ceux qui me sont chers en vie. Je ne veux plus...Comme en juin.

Harry n'était pas du genre tactile. Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec les filles pour tout dire. Avec les gens en général. Mais il comprenait la peine, la douleur et la décision de Thalia. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches à Poudlard. Mais depuis la fuite de Sirius, leurs liens s'étaient légèrement resserrés. Et sa perte les rapprochait encore plus. L'adolescent serra la mariée contre lui. Thalia représentait en quelque sorte une grande sœur, un peu lointaine, mais embarquée dans les mêmes galères que lui.

-Prends toutes les informations que tu peux et rapporte-les à Dumbledore.

-Pour le moment, je n'ai rien de spécial. Tu sais, il m'a enrôlée de force donc dès que j'arrive la bas quand il me...Convoque...Il fouille mon esprit pour vérifier tout ce que je fais.

-Heureusement que tu as eu un maître en la matière, dit Harry d'une voix aigrie en la relâchant.

-Harry...Dit Thalia en se mordant la lèvre.

Le brun détourna le regard vers la fête. Vers tous ces gens qui dansaient ensembles. Le mariage de George et Thalia était une bienheureuse distraction en ces temps sombres.

-Promets-moi de ne pas tuer ou torturer.

-J'en serais bien incapable et _il_ le sait.

-Mais alors...

-Tout ce que je fais, ce sont des potions. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a recrutée. Parce que je suis, si ce n'est plus, autant douée que ma mère et mon oncle. Donc oui, je soigne nos ennemis. Après, il y a une chose qui est sûre, peu importe si je dois être punie en conséquence, jamais je ne soignerais Lestrange, ni Montague.

-Et Montague...

-Oh, on vient de contrecarrer ses plans à merveille.

Harry haussa un sourcil et la regarda avec inquiétude. Contrarier un mangemort ou Voldemort était plus que dangereux. Et si elle le payait le prix fort ?

-Et...Ta marque ?

-Je la dissimule avec un charme de beauté.

-Fais attention à toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Et si tu l'espionnes, fais-le en toute discrétion. Je crains ce qu'il serait capable de faire s'il découvrait ton rôle d'espion.

-Il n'est pas si stupide. Il sait très bien que je ne l'ai pas rejoint de gaieté de cœur et...

La main de Dumbledore sur l'épaule de la brune la coupa.

-Des jeunes gens comme vous ne devraient pas avoir de sombres conversations en ce jour de fête. Je crois que ton mari te cherche, Thalia.

Harry alla rejoindre ses amis, mais Thalia resta quelques instants auprès du vieux directeur.

-Drago Malefoy...

-A pour mission de me tuer, je le sais parfaitement. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette fameuse mission que Katie Bell a été blessée.

-Mais comment avez-vous su que...Et pourquoi ne faites-vous rien pour l'en empêcher ?

-J'ai un autre agent infiltré. Et je sais que sa famille est menacée. Severus essaye de le faire venir de notre côté mais c'est assez compliqué. Allez, va profiter de ton mari, je ne vous ai pas unis pour rien.

Avec un faible sourire, Thalia retrouva George qui eut l'air soulagé de la voir arriver.

* * *

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a épousée, si ce n'est sa fortune, assura la tante Muriel. Elle n'a pas de parents et elle n'a été élevée que par des mauvais sorciers. Oh, elle a le physique qu'il faut, mais je doute qu'elle ait les qualités pour être une bonne mère et une bonne épouse. Car elle doit être enceinte pour qu'ils se marient si vite, non ?

La vieille dame assise à côté d'elle hochait régulièrement la tête pour prouver son assentiment. Les jeunes de nos jours n'étaient vraiment pas prudents.

-Ou peut-être que je l'ai épousée parce que je l'aime ? Dit sarcastiquement George, faisant brièvement sursauter les deux femmes. Merci pour la tiare, tante Muriel. Rajouta-t-il avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

-Où est ta femme ? Lança sa tante avec malveillance.

George soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-On vient de se marier, on va passer suffisamment de temps ensemble. Elle reçoit probablement les félicitations des autres invités.

-J'ose espérer qu'elle fera une bonne épouse et une bonne mère au foyer.

-Mais qui te dit qu'elle ne travaille pas ? Le magasin nous l'avons fondé ensembles. Et ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes mariés que nous voulons tout de suite des enfants.

Muriel émit un reniflement dédaigneux que George ignora. Cette femme, il se demandait comment sa mère pouvait encore la tolérer. Puis, il vit Dumbledore et Thalia en grande conversation, avant que le puissant mage ne la laisse et elle se rendit auprès de lui.

-Madame Weasley m'accorderait-elle une nouvelle danse ?

Thalia hocha la tête et ils évoluèrent sur la piste improvisée au milieu du pré du terrier sous le chapiteau magiquement installé. Molly les regardait évoluer, une larme à l'oeil et Arthur posa la main sur son épaule. Plus loin, Percy et Fred se chamaillaient, comme du temps de Poudlard.

L'amour dans les yeux de George et Thalia était beau à contempler alors qu'ils plaisantaient tous les deux.

-Me voilà devenue traître à mon sang alors ? Sourit Thalia. J'adore ça.

George se pencha et l'embrassa. Et soudain leur monde explosa. Au moment ou Thalia prit son bras gauche dans sa main droite à cause de la brûlure de la marque, le chapiteau prit feu. Nombre d'invités transplanèrent et prirent la fuite en apercevant des ombres cagoulées s'approcher en ricanant.

Leur bonheur soudain explosé, Thalia regardait bêtement les mangemorts mettre le feu à tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. Elle ne réagit pas lorsque George se mit devant elle pour la protéger et que les autres frères Weasley s'alignaient face aux mangemorts ricanants.

-Une bien belle fête, Thalia ! S'exclama Bellatrix. A se demander pourquoi nous n'avions pas été invités ?

Figée par le choc, Thalia ne répondit pas. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que le cercle de Voldemort apprendrait la nouvelle aussi vite. Bien sûr, le mage noir était au courant, mais lle avait pensé avoir encore quelques jours devant elle avant qu'il n'agisse. Dumbledore s'avança à son tour et les mangemorts hésitèrent. Ils visèrent cependant le terrier et les fenêtres explosèrent.

-Le maître est tellement mécontent. Tu aurais pu l'inviter, voyons !

Les hoquets surpris de Charlie, Percy, Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Hermione et Ron se firent entendre.

-Il pensait que vous étiez plus proches que ça depuis que tu fais des potions pour lui. N'oublie pas une chose, Thalia : tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. A partir du moment où tu as accepté la marque, tu lui appartiens.

Hermione et Ginny eurent une exclamation de surprise face aux mots de la sorcière.

-Ton père serait si déçu...Il doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe. Oh mais j'oubliais, il n'y avait pas de corps à enterrer, pas vrai ? Tu as fait ton adieu à un cercueil vide.

Bellatrix sourit en voyant qu'elle avait gagné. Avec une exclamation de rage, Thalia se rua sur elle. Elle sortit sa baguette de la petite sacoche blanche assortie à sa robe de mariée qu'elle avait porté toute la journée. Bellatrix s'enfuit dans les herbes en riant de son rire le plus moqueur.

Thalia ne fit pas attention au fait qu'elle tâchait sa robe. Ni au fait que George lui criait de revenir et que personne d'autre à part Harry, Fred, Lee et George ne fit un signe pour lui venir en aide. Tous trop surpris de l'attaque.

Elle entendait le rire démoniaque de sa tante. Elle entendait que quelqu'un la suivait. Quelqu'un de rapide. Quelqu'un qui la plaqua au sol, tâchant plus profondément encore sa robe de boue.

-Alors, Black...Oh, c'est vrai que c'est Weasley, maintenant...Grogna une voix rauque à l'haleine putride à son oreille. Une bien belle gorge que tu as là.

L'homme passa un long doigt sale sur sa gorge et planta son ongle pour y faire couler le sang.

-Arrête ! Tonna Bellatrix. Tu sais bien que le maître ne veut pas qu'on l'abîme de trop.

L'homme redressa la tête sans pour autant relâcher sa proie, dont il sentait précisément la peur. Chose qu'il adorait plus que tout.

-Une petite morsure de rien du tout...Les gorges pleines de vies et jeunes comme la sienne...

-Tu es répugnant. Mais après tout, je ne vois pas quelle meilleure façon de la punir. Le maître ne sera pas contre un loup-garou de plus. Et la lâcher lors des pleines lunes serait superbe. Elle tuerait sans aucune distinction.

Thalia se mit à se débattre alors qu'elle sentait l'homme resserrer sa prise.

-Allons, ma jolie, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Thalia ferma les yeux tout en continuant de se débattre. Le rire de Bellatrix allait lui exploser la tête.

 _-Impedimenta !_

Elle reconnut la voix de George et bientôt Dumbledore arriva également. Les mangemorts prirent tout bonnement la fuite et elle réalisa ce à quoi elle venait d'échapper. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière. Dumbledore posa la main sur son épaule et la fixa, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Mis à part des tâches de boue, elle ne semblait pas être blessée.

-Thalia...Commença George. Je crois que certaines personnes ont besoin d'explications.

-Ma faute.

-Quoi ?

-Tout ça...C'est ma faute. Leur maison est détruite à cause de moi. Je ne mérite pas...Comment ils peuvent...

Sans rien dire, George la releva alors que Dumbledore prenait congé d'un air sombre. Ils retournèrent vers le terrier et la brune sentit les larmes en voyant la maison de leur famille brûler. Les frères Weasley lancèrent plusieurs Aguamenti pour calmer le feu et pouvoir estimer les dégâts.

Molly se tourna vers eux et fixa Thalia avec haine.

-George...Comment as-tu pu l'épouser ? Hurla-t-elle. Elle fait partie de son camp !

Les épaules de Thalia s'abaissèrent sous le poids des regards qu'on lui lançait.

-On ferait mieux d'en discuter ailleurs.

-Square Grimmaurd croassa Thalia.

* * *

Hermione se chargea de faire un thé à tout le monde. Thalia se racla la gorge.

-Madame Weasley...Commença cependant Harry. Je sais que ça peut être difficile à croire, mais Thalia n'est pas mauvaise. Elle a fait ce choix parce que...

-Tu es gentil, Harry. Assura la brune. Je crois cependant qu'il vaut mieux que le moins de personnes sache...Ce que je fais. S'ils tombent entre ses mains, il réussira à le lire dans leur esprit. Je préfère qu'on me croie dans le camp du mal plutôt que du mal leur soit fait.

* * *

Thalia fixait le plafond de leur chambre alors que Fred, George et Lee discutaient au salon. Un fiasco. Un véritable fiasco. Elle aurait du savoir dès le début que ce serait voué à l'échec. Jamais, _jamais_ il ne la laisserait en paix. Prétendre que George et elle puissent un jour vivre ensembles malgré la guerre était utopique. Il s'agissait de _Voldemort,_ par Merlin !

Elle ne pouvait plus le mettre en danger...Mettre toute sa famille en danger. Elle ne pouvait continuer à prétendre que tout allait bien. La jeune femme se roula en boule. Se mettre avec George avait été une erreur. Elle lui avait fait courir trop de risques.

Son regard tomba sur sa robe de mariée, tâchée de boue. C'était un signe. Cette robe était comme elle. Pure, innocente et pourtant tournée vers les ténèbres.

La porte s'ouvrit et George entra doucement dans la pièce. Le bruit d'une conversation entre Fred et Lee s'entendait encore faiblement.

-Je sais exactement à quoi tu penses. Et il n'en est pas question.

-Je ne vous apporte que du malheur. Sans moi...

-Percy ne nous reparlerait pas. Je ne serais pas marié.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! J'aurais mieux fait d'aller à Serpentard et de ne me lier qu'à de futurs mangemorts. Je n'aurais ainsi fait souffrir personne. Je n'aurais pas à me sentir si coupable de toutes mes actions quand je suis... _La bas_ et que je sauve nos ennemis.

George prit le visage de sa femme en coupe dans ses mains.

-Tu ne me feras _jamais_ renoncer à toi, tu comprends ?

-Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de partir si je le souhaite.

-Tu as promis de m'aimer jusqu'à la mort.

Thalia détourna le regard alors que ses yeux brillaient d'émotion.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu sais que je t'aime. Je ne te laisserais pas t'éloigner de moi, peu importe ce qu'il tentera pour ça. Peu importe que toute ma famille ne sache pas ce que tu fais pour nous. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à botter le cul à Pousse Rikiki.

Il éclatèrent de rire puis se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

-D'ailleurs, je veux profiter de ma nuit de noces...Murmura-t-il ensuite en insonorisant la pièce.

Thalia eut un sourire espiègle et se tendit vers lui, même si ils surent tous les deux que le sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

* * *

Thalia déglutit et passa le manoir. Le sourire grinçant des mangemorts lui indiqua ce qui l'attendait. Drago n'était pas présent, probablement resté à Poudlard pour « sa mission ».

 _-Endoloris !_ L'accueillit Voldemort.

Il sourit en la voyant et l'entendant se tortiller sous la douleur.

-J'espère que tu as profité de ton mariage. Je doute de te laisser assez de temps pour combler ton mari comme il se doit. En se sentant délaissé, il t'abandonnera peut-être qui sait ? Et Montague sera alors satisfait.

-George ne me laissera jamais, murmura Thalia quand il leva le sort. Il sait très bien que vous allez tout faire pour nous séparer. Mais il est trop tard. Nous avons fait le serment inviolable.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire.

-Le bluff ne marchera pas sur moi.

-Pourtant c'est vrai, dit Thalia avec assurance. Mon mari ne veut pas me perdre. Et je ne veux pas l'abandonner. Quoi de mieux qu'un serment inviolable pour ça ?

Voldemort analysa la nouvelle Weasley. Un regard calculateur, froid et dangereux. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle disait la vérité ou non. Et il détestait ça.

- _Legilimens !_

Thalia le laissa avoir accès au souvenir qu'il voulait voir. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Elle lui montra comment Dumbledore était celui qui les avait liés. Elle sentit sa rage quand il aperçut qu'elle disait la vérité. Ou plutôt qu'il ne sut pas déceler que le sort que Dumbledore avait lancé n'était pas un serment inviolable mais un sort qui en montrait les mêmes effets tout en étant inoffensif.

Une chose étrange se passa alors que Voldemort explorait le souvenir sous tous ses angles. Clairement, elle vit apparaître une coupe, un serpent et un médaillon.

 _Horcruxe, horcruxe, horcruxe._ Résonna son esprit. Mais elle feignit de ne rien avoir vu. Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sir ce détail. Parce qu'elle pressentait que c'était très important et qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle à Dumbledore.

Voldemort se retira de son esprit et la fixa avec froideur.

-Très bien. Sur ce coup là, ton Weasley et toi avez réussi à m'avoir. Je ne veux pas de ta mort, tu es bien trop utile.

-Au fait, Greyback s'est vanté d'avoir voulu me transformer. Sachant que ma chère tante lui en avait donné l'autorisation...

Dumbledore était persuadé que cette partie de leur attaque n'avait pas été dans les plans de Voldemort.

-Ils seront punis en conséquence, assura le Maître avec un étrange sourire. Tu vois, Thalia, dénoncer les autres, c'est typique des mangemorts.

-J'ai la marque. Pourquoi devrais-je me contenter de subir alors qu'elle m'a enlevé mon père ?

-Tu es en train d'embrasser la magie noire. Tu n'en ressortiras pas indemne, Thalia Weasley.

Avec frayeur, Thalia se rappela de son exaltation lors de la première tâche, lorsqu'elle avait lancé ce sort pourtant interdit. Cette montée de puissance avait été superbe à ressentir. Le sourire de triomphe du Seigneur des Ténèbres signifiait qu'il savait exactement à quoi elle pensait et qu'il était sûr qu'elle sombrerait bientôt encore plus profondément dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 **J'ai vraiment hâte d'être demain pour que vous lisiez le prochain chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre :)**


	34. L'autre monde

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila la suite, merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir :) Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et quelque chose me dit que vous allez aimer ce chapitre**

* * *

 **L'autre monde**

Le sort rouge l'avait frappé. Il avait eu le temps de voir Remus retenir Harry qui semblait vouloir le rejoindre. Thalia qui voulait attraper sa main, mais empêchée par George. Puis une lumière si vive qu'il dut fermer les yeux. Et le noir total, angoissant.

Il s'était mis à marcher dans cet étrange endroit. De noir, c'était passé à des ombres grises qui murmuraient. Il avait beau tendre l'oreille, il ne comprenait jamais ce qu'elles disaient. Au milieu de tout ça, il se sentait perdu et s'inquiétait pour Thalia et Harry. Il secoua la tête.

Il eut l'impression de marcher pendant des jours sans que le décor ne change. Est-ce qu'il allait désormais marcher pour toujours dans cet endroit triste, gris et angoissant, avec ces murmures qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui lui donnaient mal à la tête ?

C'était ça la mort ? C'était ça que vivaient Catelyn, James et Lily depuis toutes ses années ? Il secoua la tête et reprit son chemin. C'était l'enfer cet endroit !

Il crut voit une lueur blanche au loin. Loin, bien trop loin. Combien de temps allait-il mettre à l'atteindre ? Pas comme si il était pressé de toute manière. Il voulait juste savoir s'il était mort ou non. S'il pouvait retrouver sa femme après toutes ses années. Bon sang, Thalia...Comment allait-elle tenir le coup ?

Des tas de questionnements agitaient ses pensées. Qu'était-il arrivé au ministère ? Comment Thalia et Harry allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Il eut le temps de penser à des tas de scénarios. Il eut le temps également de penser à quel point c'était de sa faute. Kreattur...

Enfin, il arriva près de la lumière blanche et hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Il haussa les épaules et tendit la main, toujours près de la lumière. Il sentit la magie crépiter, mais tint bon. Il ne pouvait faire que ça pour savoir où il se trouvait exactement.

Ebloui, il cligna brièvement des yeux. Puis les ferma sous l'intensité de cette lumière qui augmentait en intensité. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans un lit. Et pas n'importe quel lit. Un lit dans lequel il n'avait pas été couché depuis 1981. Il retint un cri de surprise en voyant dormir à côté de lui une femme aux cheveux noirs. Tremblant, Sirius se prit la tête dans les mains sans quitter Catelyn Black du regard. Parce que l'alliance brillait à son doigt. Par Merlin, que se passait-il ? Se jouait-on de lui ou se retrouvait-il dans l'un de ses propres souvenirs ?

Angoissé, il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas de moyen de savoir quel jour où quelle année il était. Un réveil sonna, que Catelyn éteignit brutalement. Il feignit le sommeil.

-Je vais être en retard au travail ! Maugréa sa femme et il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sa femme n'avait jamais travaillé. Du coin de l'oeil, il l'observa s'habiller et s'aperçut qu'elle venait d'enfiler une blouse de Sainte Mangouste. Elle n'avait jamais travaillé là bas. Quelque chose clochait pour de bon.

Catelyn se pencha et embrassa son front.

-Réveille-toi, mon chéri, tu dois t'occuper de Thalia et Léandre.

Thalia et Léandre ? Mais qui était Léandre ? Quel âge avait Thalia ?

-N'oublie pas que Thea et Adrian viennent réviser leurs BUSE avec Thalia aujourd'hui et que Drago et Léandre veulent faire un duel de quidditch.

Sirius grogna pour la forme tout en cogitant. Thalia avait donc quinze ans. Drago en avait treize. Léandre serait-il...Son fils ? Il s'attendait à tout dans ce qu'il considérait comme un univers alternatif. Il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre. Sirius ouvrit un œil et l'émotion le submergea lorsqu'il vit Catelyn. Habillée de la blouse verte des médicomages, elle était en train d'attacher ses cheveux en chignon. Il voyait sur son visage le temps qui avait passé. Ses yeux noirs restaient pleins de vie et pétillaient de bonheur.

La gorge nouée, il revoyait la Catelyn morte sous les yeux de sa fille qui avait pourtant occulté ce souvenir et tous ceux liés à sa mère.

Sirius secoua la tête et se redressa. Il devait faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait exactement pour lui. Catelyn se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Sirius profita de ce baiser même si en son fort intérieur, il savait que c'était factice. Catelyn était morte. Il y a seize ans. Mais comment pouvait-il rester de marbre ?

Catelyn lui fit un sourire et Sirius s'habilla comme si il y était habitué. Il avait l'impression d'être comme dans un rêve. Impression qui se confirma quand il prépara le petit déjeuner pour ses deux enfants.

Thalia, semblable à la sienne mais plus renfermé, plus sarcastique. Léandre, garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs, studieux mais blagueur. Thalia à Serpentard, _son fils_ à Serdaigle.

Sirius se rendait compte que ça ne faisait qu'une matinée que cette étrange situation était en place, et il sentait à quel point il se sentait _à sa place._ Il sentait que c'était traître, mais c'était comme de sentir une potion d'amortentia et recevoir un sortilège d'allégresse. Il essayait de lutter, mais c'était trop dur. Comment vouloir retourner dans cet endroit, sombre, froid et solitaire ?

L'après-midi, il accueillit Drago Malefoy, Adrian Pucey et Thea Rogue. Thea qui ressemblait beaucoup à Lily, en version Rogue. Comme il ne pouvait pas poser de questions, il observa simplement les étudiants travailler.

Imaginer Thalia n'était pas si difficile. Et elle semblait bien s'entendre avec la fille Rogue. Léandre et Drago s'entendaient bien aussi. Sirius se pencha sur les rapports d'auror qu'il devait rendre. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait se rappeler de missions qu'il n'avait pas effectuées. Et puis, en fin de journée, il eut l'impression de vraiment faire partie de cette famille. Il se rappela de choses qui n'avaient pas existé. Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux et s'endormait en serrant sa femme dans ses bras, il ne se rendait pas compte que certains de ses véritables souvenirs disparaissaient.

* * *

Sirius se réveilla et s'étira. Il tâtonna pour serrer sa femme contre lui et trouva le lit vide. Il se rappela qu'elle avait du partir tôt dans la nuit pour une urgence à Sainte Mangouste, où il y avait réellement un problème d'effectif. Il se frotta les yeux, ensommeillé, et se rappela qu'il avait promis et Thalia et Léandre de faire du quidditch avec eux aujourd'hui.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque la pensée que Léandre n'existait pas lui effleura l'esprit. Il la chassa d'un geste agacé de la main parce que c'était une pensée horrible que de se dire que son propre fils n'existait pas. Tranquillement, il se rendit dans la cuisine et attendit que ses enfants se lèvent.

Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème. La maison n'était pas comme d'habitude. On aurait dit une maison de célibataire. Mais, Léandre, Thalia, Catelyn ? Il ne les avait pas imaginés quand même, si ?!

-Patmol !

Sirius baissa le regard vers la cheminée et aperçut la tête de James Potter. Mais James Potter était mort.

-C'est toujours bon pour samedi ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Sirius en s'agenouillant devant son ami, même s'il ignorait de quoi il est question. James...Concernant Thalia...

Les sourcils de James Potter se froncèrent brutalement.

-On avait dit qu'on en reparlerait pas avant que ça ne finisse en dispute. Tu n'as pas changé d'avis, si ?

-Je...

Sirius fronça les sourcils en cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça. Il ignorait de quoi il parlait.

-Catelyn t'a caché sa grossesse durant ces seize ans et tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de sa fille.

Sirius sentit une pierre tomber contre son cœur. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça ! Quoique...A l'évidence, si Catelyn ne lui avait jamais dit être enceinte de lui, il n'aurait jamais revu Catelyn et aurait continué sa vie en allant de conquête en conquête. Mais est-ce qu'une telle décision de la cadette des Rogue aurait influé au point que les Potter soient en vie ?

-Si, j'ai changé de d'avis. Je veux connaître _ma_ fille.

James sourit et ce sourire mit du baume au cœur du mort. Il en oublia la journée d'hier. Il en oublia Léandre, et la Thalia de Serpentard. Ce qui lui arrivait était plus que dangereux. Bientôt, il finirait par ne plus savoir ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas.

-Lily en sera ravie. Elle cessera de te bouder.

Sirius fit l'un de ces sourires penauds alors que les souvenirs de toutes ces années seul lui revenaient. Seul ou de temps à autre avec une blonde, ou une brune ou une rousse. Et dans ce bonheur factice, il lui avait toujours manqué une femme : Catelyn Rogue.

Il passa sa journée à paresser et profiter de son célibat. Le soir, il s'endormit seul, et se réveilla le lendemain, dans la même situation.

* * *

-George Weasley est un parfait crétin, s'exclama Thalia et Sirius lui jeta un vague regard exaspéré.

Dans quelle réalité était-il ? Celle où Thalia était à Serpentard ? Celle où il était célibataire ? Celle où lui avait fini mangemort ? Celle où les maraudeurs n'avaient jamais existé ? Ou encore celle où Voldemort n'existait pas et où Dumbledore et Grindenwald oeuvraient main dans la main ? Et pourquoi pas celle où il vivait avec Regulus ? Ou encore celle où il avait droit à un procès et au Veritaserum ?

Sa tête s'embrouillait entre tous les souvenirs de toutes ces situations possibles et imaginables. Pas un instant il ne pensa à la véritable Thalia qui avait perdu son père il y a de cela sept mois. Ni à la Catelyn Rogue morte de maladie.

Il pensa à cette réalité où c'était réellement lui le gardien du secret et où il vivait caché avec sa fille. Il n'y avait que quand elle était à Poudlard qu'elle était en sécurité et ne risquait rien. Et les Potter bien évidemment n'apparaissaient pas en public et restaient le plus possible cachés dans leur maison. Seul Harry sortait pour les mêmes raisons que Thalia.

Il y avait eu cette autre journée, avec son couple au bord du divorce et les enfants entre Catelyn et lui. Une journée qu'il avait détesté. Le pire étant qu'avec les souvenirs dont il disposait, il avait répondu aux horreurs que Catelyn lui avait lancées.

-P'pa, je te parle !

Sirius secoua la tête et regarda Thalia qui le dévisageait d'un air très Roguien.

-Tu es un Gryffondor. Tu dois bien savoir pourquoi il agit comme ça ? En public les pires insultes. En privé, il est sympa.

-Une manière de te séduire, je suppose ?

Il détestait les situations où George et Thalia ne s'entendaient pas. C'étaient les pires, avec celles où il n'était pas avec Catelyn. C'était tout bonnement horrible.

Il restait perplexe de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Chaque soir, il s'endormait et avait la sensation que beaucoup de choses lui échappaient. Et finalement, il s'endormait et se réveillait dans une situation toute autre. C'était à en devenir fou.

Il ne savait parfois plus quels souvenirs appartenaient à quelle situation. Il se demandait comment les différencier. Il ne savait plus laquelle de ces situations correspondait à la vraie, celle qu'il avait vécue avant de...Avant de quoi, au fait ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Comment tout ça lui était arrivé au fait ? Il se rappelait surtout d'un rire hystérique et de pleurs et de hurlements. Niveau hystérie, il savait que c'était Bella. Il se rappelait de cette situation où Neville était le survivant et non Harry et où les aurors l'avaient sauvé in extremis de cette folle.

Sirius fit tourner sa baguette entre ses mains d'un air pensif. On lui avait dit un jour que lorsqu'on mourrait, on avait le choix entre continuer ou rester. Devait-il choisir une réalité dans laquelle rester pour toujours ? La plus logique était celle ou Thalia était à Serpentard et où il avait un fils...Leo, c'était ça ? Il secoua encore la tête. Il n'était pas mort de toute façon !

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, cette fois ci, il était à Azkaban, sous sa forme de chien. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vécu une telle situation. Il se concentra pour tenter de se rappeler mais rien ne lui venait. Il ne se rappelait pas, durant les derniers jours avoir été à Azkaban et pourtant, il sentait le déjà vécu. Il sursauta et reprit sa forme humaine. Sur son bras se détachait la marque des ténèbres.

Une réalité où il avait été le gardien tout en étant mangemort. Où il avait pris la place de...De qui déjà ? Peter. Il lui semblait que Peter était un traître, dans sa vraie vie, avant que toutes ces situations ne le rendent fou.

Et la fois là où Remus avait été un espion à la solde de Greyback ? Les détraqueurs passèrent près de sa cellule et il se crispa.

 _Thalia torturant Bellatrix. Thalia s'effondrant au ministère. Un enterrement, le **sien**._

 _Thalia qui pleurait, tombant en dépression, en voulant au monde entier. Thalia qui se montrait sans émotion, comme vide. Thalia qui apprenait la vérité sur Catelyn, enceinte et sur la relation que Sirius et elle avaient eu en dehors de Poudlard (du moins une fois que Sirius eu fini ses études), jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se mettent vraiment ensembles._

 _Thalia devenant mangemort, devant préparer des potions pour Voldemort. Thalia se mariant avec George pour que Montague les laisse en paix. Le Terrier des Weasley en feu à cause de cette décision. Greyback voulant mordre Thalia, qui fut sauvée in extremis par George._

 _Sa robe blanche tâchée de boue lui donnant l'impression que c'était un signe que ce mariage ne fonctionnerait pas._

Les détraqueurs repartirent et Sirius lutta pour tenter de comprendre. Ce n'était pas ses propres souvenirs. Tout concernait Thalia. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, remarquant que la marque de mangemort avait disparu de son bras.

Pourquoi avait-il vu les souvenirs d'une autre réalité ? Il trembla de froid et son cœur se glaça. Quelque chose de bizarre se passait ici. Il avait la sensation que ce qu'il venait de voir était plus qu'important. Que d'une façon ou d'une autre, les souvenirs concernant cette Thalia étaient essentiels. Mais essentiels à quoi ?

Une plainte lui échappa. Il en avait assez que tous les jours, tout ce qu'il pensait vrai changeait. Assez de devoir réfléchir plusieurs minutes pour trouver les souvenirs concernant **sa vie.**

Il allait devenir fou et on allait l'interner à Sainte Mangouste. Il eut un rire amer. Personne ne pouvait croire une histoire aussi abracadabrante. Comment expliquer qu'il vivait une situation différente tous les jours, qu'il ne savait pas laquelle était réelle et qu'il avait le sentiment de devenir fou ?

Et même si on le croyait et essayait de le soigner, le lendemain tout recommencerait et il devrait tout réexpliquer, tous les jours. C'était un cercle vicieux qui se répéterait à l'infini.

Un souvenir d'une Thalia le libérant grâce à un hippogriffe, s'imposa, puissant à son esprit. _Il avait été enfermé dans l'une des tours de Poudlard et risquait de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur à tout instant. Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser, se contentant de repasser en boucle ses retrouvailles avec Harry et Thalia. Son seul regret serait de les rendre tristes, une fois qu'il serait_ _ **parti.**_ _Il aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec eux, apprendre à les connaître, leur transmettre ses souvenirs concernant les maraudeurs, Lily et Catelyn. Maintenant qu'il les retrouvait, il devait également les abandonner. C'était injuste que Peter soit en liberté alors qu'il n'avait aucune famille, aucune attache, et que lui, l'innocent, doive payer alors qu'il souhaitait plus que tout veiller sur son filleul et sa fille._

 _Il avait entendu un battement d'ailes et avait redressé la tête, simplement curieux de voir ce qui se passait. Quelque chose de trépidant avant que son âme ne soit aspirée par les détraqueurs ? Il eut un sourire sans joie. Et il se redressa complètement en voyant Thalia face à lui, accompagnée d'Harry et d'un hippogriffe._

 _Ils l'avaient tous les deux sauvés et son cœur avait été déchiré de devoir les laisser, encore une fois, pour prendre la fuite. Il se souviendrait toujours de cette image qu'il avait d'eux, gravée dans son esprit : Harry et Hermione, et Thalia, Fred et George. Un groupe de Gryffondors soudés par le secret._

Le souvenir lui paraissait plus vrai que tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours. D'autres souvenirs semblaient vouloir s'imposer à lui et il les laissa venir. Il eut le temps de remarquer que d'Azkaban, il passait à la forêt interdite de Poudlard avant qu'un autre souvenir ne le happe.

 _Quand Dumbledore l'avait convoqué en parlant de troisième tâche qui avait mal tourné, de Voldemort, Harry et Thalia, il s'était dépêché de partir de Pré-Au-Lard pour Poudlard. Il avait voulu éviter aux deux adolescents de revivre cette nuit terrible, mais Dumbledore avait insisté en disant qu'il valait mieux qu'ils en parlent maintenant._

 _Ce qui l'avait choqué était le fait que Thalia ne parlait pas du tout. Elle semblait justement en état de choc, et il avait tout fait -avec l'aide de Servilus- pour la sortir de son état léthargique._

 _Cette nuit là, il fut autorisé à rester à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Harry, Thalia et les Weasley. Une pensée horrible lui était venue à l'esprit. La pensée que le retour de Voldemort, bien que terrible, lui avait permis de passer du temps avec sa fille et son filleul et qu'il en était heureux._

A nouveau, il fut sûr que ce souvenir venait de sa vraie vie.

 _Square Grimmaurd. La seule chose qu'il avait été capable de faire pour aider l'ordre, leur offrir la maison de ses parents comme QG. Restaurer cette maison relevait du défi et il n'avait qu'une hâte, que Thalia arrive._

 _Cet été là, il avait su que malgré son début au manoir Malefoy, Thalia avait passé les meilleures vacances de sa vie. Parce qu'ils avaient été ensembles, qu'ils avaient tissé des liens. C'était quelque chose d'important._

Sirius eut le malheur de fermer les yeux, et il oublia une fois de plus ses véritables souvenirs alors que le lendemain il se réveillerait dans une autre réalité. _Encore._

* * *

Ce jour là, pourtant, il se réveilla dans un endroit plus que sombre, froid et solitaire. Face à lui, il y avait plusieurs fenêtres. Chacune montrait une réalité différente. Devait-il en choisir une et y rester ? Mais lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner à sa vraie vie, même s'il ne savait plus exactement laquelle c'était.

Ce serait si facile de choisir une réalité où il aurait tout pour être heureux. Mais ce serait lâche et pas très Gryffondor. Pourtant, cette fenêtre, avec Thalia, Léandre et Catelyn était si tentante. C'était la famille parfaite. Il fut tenté de l'ouvrir, mais il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le bon choix.

Il voulait être auprès de la véritable Thalia. Il voulait avoir sa vie d'avant, dut-il souffrir de choses et autres. Il devait être là pour Harry et Thalia.

Alors qu'il pensait ça, il aperçut un volet se baisser devant la fenêtre si tentante, ainsi que devant celle ou il n'avait jamais appris la grossesse de Catelyn. Bien, la prochaine fenêtre était celle où il était toujours gardien du secret et où Harry n'avait jamais défait Voldemort. Mais celle-ci aussi, malgré le fait que Lily et James étaient vivants...Il ferma douloureusement les yeux alors que le volet fermait la fenêtre sur l'image d'un baiser échangé entre les deux Potter et d'un Harry souriant.

La fenêtre où Neville était survivant, il ne s'y attarda pas. Pas plus que celle où il était réellement mangemort. Ni celle où il vivait avec Regulus. Il s'attarda sur celle où Voldemort n'avait jamais existé et se rendit compte d'à quel point le monde était ravagé par Dumbledore et Grindenwald.

Encore une fois, la fenêtre se ferma.

 _-Il ne nous laissera jamais être heureux ! On a été stupides. Il s'agit de Voldemort, George et je suis trop importante pour..._

La voix de Thalia. Brûlante d'émotion. De colère, de rage, de tristesse. Il se dirigea vers le son de cette fenêtre, en ignorant les autres fenêtres dont les volets se fermaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

 _-Je refuse de perdre des gens comme j'ai perdu...Mon père...Il y a sept mois._

Et ça lui revint. Il était mort, passé à travers le voile. Et la vie avait continué pour Thalia alors que ces réalités alternatives le happaient. Sept mois ? Depuis sept mois, il vivait chaque jour autre chose ?

 _-Je serais toujours avec toi. Et je sais que Sirius te soutiendrait. Malgré que tu sois devenue mangemort. Tu l'es devenue pour tous nous protéger, même si peu de gens sont au courant._

La voix de George réchauffait le cœur de Sirius. Il se demandait comment il avait pu oublier tout ça. Comment avait-il pu oublier ces douze années d'emprisonnement à cause de Queudver ? La coupe de feu, George et Thalia...Le voile était une chose horrible.

- _Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. La maison de tes parents a brûlé juste parce qu'on s'est mariés, George. Si jamais...Si jamais on a un enfant avant la fin de la guerre que se passerait-il ?_

Il fallait qu'il trouve cette fenêtre au plus vite. Il devait épauler sa fille. Elle avait fait le terrible choix qu'il savait qu'elle finirait par faire à cause de cette fichue prophétie. Le choix que lui même aurait fait. Protéger les siens, peu importe le prix. Peu importe à quel point certaines personnes la détesteraient, peu importe ce qu'elle perdrait en faisant ça. C'était le meilleur choix possible et il regrettait de n'avoir pas été là pour l'épauler. Fichu voile !

Il atteignit la dernière fenêtre, enfin. Il prit le temps de s'arrêter quelques secondes alors que l'euphorie le gagnait. La réalité, **sa** réalité, il l'avait enfin retrouvée. Sa vie, et non pas une vie factice, comme toutes celles auxquelles il avait pu assister ces sept derniers mois. On était donc en janvier 1996, s'il comptait bien.

Dans la fenêtre face à lui, Thalia et George discutaient. George restait le même jeune homme, malgré cet air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas. Quant à Thalia, Sirius eut bien du mal à reconnaître la jeune fille joyeuse mais pourtant sérieuse qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en mourant. Ses yeux gris lui semblaient ternes et emplis de tristesse. Des cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux, immenses et elle était plus pâle que jamais. Sa mort l'avait fait bien trop évoluer, mûrir et grandir.

Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et tenta de l'ouvrir. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment quelle méthode employer pour sortir de cet endroit.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Il tâtonna pour chercher sa baguette dans sa poche.

- _Alohomora !_ S'exclama-t-il en pointant la fenêtre.

Cela n'eut aucun effet, si ce n'est que le volet commença à descendre sur le visage de sa fille.

-Non, non, non ! Cria Sirius d'un air paniqué.

Il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas rester dans cet endroit. Sa fille avait _besoin_ de lui, il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Il ne voulait pas de cet endroit triste, froid et lugubre.

Ses yeux se fixèrent partout, cherchant ce qui pouvait l'aider, mais il ne voyait rien. Et le volet qui continuait de descendre...Bientôt, il n'aurait plus moyen de sortir d'ici.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Sirius prit son élan et courut vers la fenêtre le plus vite qu'il put. Avant le choc, il ferma les yeux, mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur.

Une vive lumière l'éblouit, comme quand il était parvenu dans ce qu'il appelait désormais le monde des réalités. Il préféra garder les yeux fermés, priant de toutes ses forces qu'il arrivait dans sa vie et dans son monde.

Lorsqu'enfin, la lumière se calma, il se permit d'ouvrir les yeux. Et tomba dans le regard bleu étonné d'Albeforth Dumbledore.

* * *

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience :) La moins bonne nouvelle, c'est que je n'ai plus de chapitre fini pour le moment...Le 35 est en cours mais je suis loin de l'avoir fini ! Je pense publier une fois voir deux par semaine selon le temps que je pourrais consacrer à l'écriture. Il faudra être patients, désolée ^^**


	35. Tristesse et Nostalgie

**Vous avez vu, fidèle à ce que je dis, voilà le chapitre de la semaine :)**

* * *

 **Tristesse et Nostalgie**

Concentrée et exaltée, Thalia filait à toute vitesse sur son Nimbus 2001. Elle avait rendez-vous avec le directeur de Poudlard, alors elle avait décidé d'y aller en balai pour s'aérer l'esprit.

Depuis le mariage, elle faisait bonne figure. Fred et George ne semblaient pas voir dans son jeu. Voir à quel point elle faisait semblant. Regulus semblait l'avoir vu et avait essayé de savoir ce qui se passait, mais elle n'avait pas voulu en parler.

Tous les dimanches, habituellement, depuis qu'elle avait fini Poudlard, elle mangeait chez les Weasley au repas de midi. Depuis le mariage et depuis que Molly savait ce qu'elle était devenue, Fred et George s'y rendaient seuls. Ils avaient cependant respecté son souhait de ne pas parler de la vraie raison du pourquoi elle était devenue mangemort.

Elle savait qu'elle devait s'habituer à se faire rejeter. C'était le prix pour avoir rejoint les ténèbres. Elle savait que Molly serait l'une des plus catégoriques. Elle avait entendu Fred et George se disputer à ce sujet. George n'en pouvait plus, parce que leur mère ne voulait même pas la reconnaître comme une Weasley. Et même si Thalia n'en montrait rien, cette attitude la blessait plus que tout.

Elle secoua la tête et descendit en piqué vers la tête de sanglier. Elle entra et s'aperçut qu'un homme aidait Albeforth Dumbledore au service, fait étonnant. Les traits de son visage lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, mais il était dissimulé par un capuchon, ce n'était donc pas évident.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas venue te désartibuler, petite.

Thalia eut un sourire gêné face au souvenir de cette horrible soirée. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que l'homme qui aidait Albeforth s'était figé en la voyant. Il tendait l'oreille et la dévisageait avec attention.

-J'ai un rendez-vous à l'école et j'aurais voulu savoir si je pouvais laisser mon balai chez vous ? Je paierais une consommation à mon retour s'il le faut.

Le frère de Dumbledore eut un sourire.

-Ne te mets pas dans le même état que la dernière fois, Black.

-C'est Weasley.

-J'ai tendance à oublier. Je vais mettre ton balai dans la réserve.

-Merci.

Thalia sortit ensuite de l'auberge, se sentant suivie par le regard du serveur mais étrangement, cela ne la gênait pas. Elle marcha dans Pré-Au-Lard en songeant à Fred et George qui devaient être au Terrier à manger un bon repas préparé par Molly.

Elle frissonna dans le froid et resserra les pans de sa cape. Le mois de février s'entamait aujourd'hui mais le froid restait toujours aussi mordant. Après une longue marche elle parvint aux grilles du château et se rappela qu'Harry avait mentionné qu'il fallait s'annoncer au directeur par un Patronus si l'on voulait entrer.

Se mordant la lèvre, la nouvelle Weasley sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule. Elle eut l'impression de revenir en cinquième année. Un toute petite brume sortit de sa baguette. Elle soupira, elle n'était pas prête de pouvoir y aller.

Elle fit encore plusieurs effets infructueux quand elle eut brusquement une idée. Pour une raison qu'elle ne pourrait dire, elle ne se séparait plus de son gallion et elle envoya un message à Harry.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Severus et Harry arrivaient à l'entrée du château dans un silence royal.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas envoyé de patronus ? Demanda Severus.

-Parce que je suis devenue incapable d'en produire un, grinça-t-elle sèchement.

Le maître des potions n'insista pas et referma la porte derrière elle, refermant également les barrières magiques.

-Je laisse à Potter le soin de t'accompagner.

Thalia sentit malgré elle son regard attiré par le saule cogneur. Elle crispa les mâchoires.

-Le patronus de Tonks a changé, lâcha Harry. Hermione m'a dit qu'en fonction de l'état d'esprit du sorcier, le patronus pouvait changer ou disparaître. Le sien a pris une grande forme.

-Un loup. Ou un loup-garou.

-J'avais plutôt pensé à Patmol, moi.

Thalia haussa les épaules.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Harry. Depuis le mariage ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Mais il n'a pas du aimer...

-Que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ? Ma belle-mère et mes beaux-frères ne veulent plus me voir. Etonnant que je ne sois pas encore à Azkaban, tiens !

Harry ne dit rien. Il entendait la tristesse dans ses paroles malgré son ironie.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne dis pas la vérité ?

-Trop de monde le sait déjà. Toi, et donc Hermione et Ron, les jumeaux, Lee, Arthur, Bill, Remus, Severus...Si jamais il le trouve dans l'un de vos esprits...

-Je reste persuadé qu'il ne fera rien de plus. Dans le rêve où je t'ai vue préparer des potions pour lui, il était heureux. Il ne te tuerait pas.

-Il pourrait tuer ceux au courant...

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Tu peux venir avec moi, ça te concerne aussi.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais donna le mot de passe. A force de passer pour apprendre le passé de Voldemort, il avait l'habitude. Dumbledore les salua avec sa bonhomie habituelle.

-Monsieur le Directeur, je venais vous faire part d'une chose importante. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il était occupé à explorer mon esprit avec minutie, mais durant quelques secondes j'ai vu nettement et à plusieurs reprises une coupe, un serpent et un médaillon. Et le mot horcruxes résonnait avec force. Je me suis dit que c'était quelque chose d'important.

Un sourire triomphant orna les lèvres du directeur.

-Est-ce que je peux demander ce qu'est...

-Non. Répondit aussitôt Albus. Il est déjà dangereux que tu aies vu ce que tu as vu. Mais ce que tu viens de me dire confirme certaines théories que j'avais. Tu en sauras plus le jour où Voldemort ne sera plus.

Thalia esquissa un sourire forcé mais n'en demanda pas plus. Avec Dumbledore, elle ne gagnerait jamais.

-Harry tu devrais raccompagner Thalia à Pré-Au-Lard, d'autant plus qu'il y a une sortie aujourd'hui.

Harry acquiesça et ils firent le chemin inverse après avoir salué le puissant sorcier. Thalia créa de légers bouts de fumée en essayant de faire des patronus mais rien de plus ne sortait de sa baguette.

* * *

Sirius attendait avec impatience que Thalia rentre de Poudlard. Il eut la surprise de voir Harry avec elle et alla un peu plus loin. Albeforth lui avait bien fait comprendre que le choc serait trop rude pour les deux jeunes gens et qu'il devrait de toute manière reprendre des forces avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans la guerre.

Les deux Gryffondors commandèrent un jus de citrouille et se mirent à parler -et Sirius en profita honteusement pour écouter.

-Tu sais, je suis sûr que ton patronus reviendra, dit Harry.

Thalia haussa les épaules.

-J'en doute.

-Mais tu t'es mariée.

-Oui et tu en connais les raisons. Et j'ai presque fait une dépression, j'ai pris une décision horrible, je me suis désartibulée, j'ai failli me faire mordre par Greyback...

Harry la stoppa d'un geste de la main en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu voulais parler de quoi ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu étais prêt à aller à Gringotts pour notre...Héritage.

Harry garda le silence et Thalia soupira.

-Et si tu veux, je me suis dit que je pouvais t'emmener sur sa tombe et celle de tes parents.

-Quand ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un air avide.

-Aujourd'hui.

-Mais...

-Dumbledore n'en saura rien.

Sirius esquissa un sourire. Toujours aussi intrépide. Brisée, mais intrépide. Harry cependant sembla hésiter.

-Tu sais avec Voldemort qui me recherche il vaut mieux que je ne me montre pas.

Thalia se mordit la lèvre puis haussa les épaules. Le brun n'avait pas tord mais elle aurait aimé l'emmener avec elle.

-Et puis, comment on irait ? Pas en transplanant, si ?

-Non, merci. Un seul désartibulage me suffit. Ricana-t-elle.

La nouvelle Weasley commanda deux autres jus de citrouille.

-Mais je suis touché, dit Harry en saisissant sa main.

Sirius fut attendri par le spectacle, mais frustré de ne pas pouvoir leur parler. Seulement, Albeforth avait raison. Ils avaient l'air d'aller bien malgré leur air blessé et sa magie à lui, depuis son retour du monde des morts, était pour le moment instable. Ca l'enrageait de devoir rester dans cette auberge à se faire « bichonner » -connaissant Albeforth le terme était exagéré- mais il n'avait malheureusement pas trop le choix. Pouvoir observer Thalia et Harry était déjà une énorme chance.

-Pourquoi donc le directeur aurait-il voulu que tu m'accompagnes à Pré-Au-Lard, autrement ? Je suis sûre qu'il savait très exactement ce que je comptais te proposer. Fit Thalia avec un clin d'oeil.

-Et tu as entièrement raison, fit Albeforth en se mêlant de leur conversation.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouait-il encore ?

-Mais comme l'a dit Potter, je doute que mon frère ne veuille le laisser sortir sans protection. Tu ferais mieux de lui en parler pour que cela puisse être organisé. D'autant plus que je pense que vous aurez besoin d'être préparés tous les deux.

Ce n'était pas faux, Albeforth ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose quand la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit et que les jumeaux entrèrent, leurs visages s'éclairant en repérant Thalia et Harry.

Les deux rouquins commandèrent une bieraubeurre et s'installèrent à leurs côtés. Fred ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry et George prit la main de Thalia dans la sienne.

-Alors cet entretien ? Demanda George à sa femme.

-A peu près comme je l'espérais.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je ne peux pas vous en parler, ce serait trop...

-Dangereux, oui on connaît la chanson, soupira le rouquin d'un air désespéré.

-George, moi même je n'en ai pas appris parce que ce que j'ai découvert est trop dangereux pour moi même.

Harry acquiesça.

-Mais si ça permet d'aider à l'anéantir...

Harry acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Cela conforta Thalia dans l'idée qu'elle avait bien fait d'en parler au directeur, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de faire des recherches. Elle avait beau savoir que ce serait dangereux, la curiosité était trop forte pour ne pas chercher à savoir ce que c'était.

* * *

Harry prit la main de Thalia dans la sienne. Tous les deux devant la tombe sans corps de Sirius. Tonks et Kingsley assuraient la garde de Harry. Thalia avait soumis sa requête par courrier à Dumbledore et il avait accepté à la condition qu'une garde personnelle soit accordée à Harry le temps de cette sortie. Encore que cette garde n'était pas totalement nécessaire. Thalia savait de source sûre que Voldemort, bien qu'au courant de cette sortie, ne comptait pas s'attaquer au jeune sorcier. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il voulait justement profiter que l'attention du directeur soit sur le survivant pour... « faire des recherches ». De quoi, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle en avait avisé le mage blanc, qui avait souri d'un petit air triomphal.

Thalia fit apparaître des roses bleues sur les tombes de Sirius et Catelyn qui se trouvaient côte à côte. Sirius avait mentionné un jour que Catelyn avait toujours adoré ces fleurs. Quant à lui, elle ne savait même pas s'il aimait des fleurs particulièrement...

Elle voulut laisser Harry se recueillir seul sur les tombes de James et Lily mais l'adolescent ne lâcha pas sa main. Elle fit apparaître cette fois ci des lys, cela lui sembla approprié. Harry prit les fleurs en la remerciant du regard et les déposa sur les deux tombes d'une main tremblotante.

Godric's Hollow. C'était là que tout avait commencé. Et là que les deux couples étaient réunis. Elle se demanda brièvement où se trouvait la maison des Potter. Harry se redressa et la serra contre lui, détournant ses pensées. Bien sûr, il ne pleurait pas, il se contentait de serrer la fille de son parrain contre lui pour surmonter sa tristesse. Et parce qu'il en avait besoin.

Thalia lui rendit son étreinte, fixant son regard au loin dans la rue. Ce village avait la particularité d'être autant moldu que sorcier.

-Ne cherche pas à savoir, murmura Harry. C'est une chose horrible.

Malheureusement pour lui, cela renforça la curiosité de la jeune femme.

* * *

 _« De la magie noire, l'horcruxe est le plus gros artefact. Plus dangereux encore que de boire du sang de licorne. Fabriquer un horcruxe revient à déchirer son âme en deux...Si on en fabrique qu'un seul. L'horcruxe permet de vivre encore -sous une forme plus faible qu'un corps humain- même si on se fait tuer. Créer un horcruxe est assez simple à réaliser, il suffit pour cela de tuer une autre personne et de créer l'artefact après sa mort. On peut évidemment déchirer son âme en plusieurs morceaux, seulement il faudra tuer plusieurs personnes. Et on ne revient pas indemne de toucher à son âme. »_

Thalia referma le livre d'un geste sec et le replaça dans la bibliothèque des Malefoy. Etait-ce à cause de ça que physiquement, Voldemort ne ressemblait plus à rien ? Elle se posait désormais une autre question : combien avait-il crée d'horcruxes afin de s'assurer l'immortalité ? Trois, au minimum, si on songeait à ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans son esprit. Ce qui la rassurait, c'était que Dumbledore et Harry semblaient au courant. Elle allait retourner sur ses pas, quand le titre d'un autre livre attira son regard.

 _Le voile et ses mystères._

Elle n'avait vu qu'un seule voile au cours de sa vie. Et il lui avait enlevé son père. Elle ne put pas résister et s'installa à la longue table de lecture en bois noir des Malefoy pour lire.

-Tu sais qu'il est impossible de ressusciter les morts ?

Thalia sursauta et regarda le visage satisfait du maître.

-Hormis sous forme d'inferi. Mais peut-être que...

-Peut-être que ce livre te permettrait de ramener ton père, c'est ça ? Susurra le Lord en se penchant vers sa lecture. Je vais t'éviter une lecture inutile. Ce livre ne recense que des possibilités, l'auteur ne sait pas lui même si ses théories sont possibles. Il évoque la possibilité que le « mort » soit passé dans un univers alternatif, qu'il soit coincé entre deux mondes et bien d'autres encore. En somme, il ne t'apportera aucune réponse. Et même s'il était possible de ramener ton père, que penserait-il de ce que tu es devenue ?

-Il m'aurait approuvée ! On m'a dit que lui même aurait fait la même chose.

-J'en doute fort. Il a toujours abhorré sa famille et abhorré la magie noire. Je pense que s'il voyait ta marque, il te détesterait et te renierait. J'en suis persuadé.

Et Voldemort quitta la bibliothèque, remarquant du coin de l'oeil Thalia se mettre à chercher dans la section magie noire d'autres livres pouvant parler du voile.

* * *

 _Thalia,_

 _J'ai mis du temps à me décider à écrire cette lettre et plus encore à te l'envoyer. En fait, j'essaye de comprendre. Ce n'est tellement pas toi que d'être mangemort. J'ai beau y réfléchir, je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Et apparemment Harry semblait déjà au courant, autrement je l'aurais retrouvé à tempêter contre toi avec Hermione et Ron. D'ailleurs, il change de sujet quand j'essaie de leur en parler._

 _Je refuse de croire que tu as volontairement rejoint leur camp. Et la façon dont ils ont ruiné ton mariage me le confirme. Si tu avais décidé de les rejoindre, ils n'auraient pas tout détruit, George n'aurait pas eu besoin de te sauver de Greyback et Dumbledore ne les aurait pas fait fuir._

 _Tu pourras démentir autant que tu le veux, mais j'ai réussi à récupérer quelques informations. Tu peux ne pas me répondre, mais j'ai besoin que tu saches que quelqu'un au moins, te soutient. Malgré ce choix qui peut paraître le plus mauvais, je pense que tu l'as fait...Pour le bien de tous. Pour nous protéger. Tu sais, j'ai réussi à entendre une conversation entre Bill et mon père. Je sais que votre mariage précipité ne l'a été que parce que tu risquais de te donner à Montague pour protéger George. Et pour ça, je ne peux que te dire merci. Je te dis également merci de nous protéger en l'ayant rejoint, et je reste persuadée que c'est ce que tu as fait. Il n'y a que sous la menace que tu as pu le rejoindre volontairement._

 _Je sais que tu ne vas plus aux déjeuners Weasley du dimanche à cause de ma mère et de mes frères qui n'ont pas compris ce que tu fais pour nous tous. N'y prend pas garde, je sais que ça doit te blesser mais je suppose que tu veux que le moins de monde possible soit au courant ? Je suppose par conte qu' **il** sait que ses mangemorts nous ont mis au courant, donc tu ne risques pas grand chose. **Il** t'a recrutée, il sait que tu y étais contrainte. _

_Bon, je ne veux pas parler que de choses déprimantes dans cette lettre. Je pense -je suis même sûre- que tu seras ravie d'apprendre que Harry a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Je ne peux pas te dire son nom, si ce n'est que c'est une Serdaigle, et non, ce n'est pas Chang, elle est avec Roger Davies maintenant._

 _Je voulais te parler d'autre chose, et ça me concerne moi. J'ai besoin de tes conseils. Je ne peux pas demander à Luna ou Hermione, tu comprends ? Et comme tu es ma nouvelle sœur...Bref. Disons qu'il y a ce garçon. Et il y a ma famille. Et je sais qu'ils ne s'entendront jamais, c'est impossible. Alors, je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas me donner quelques conseils étant donné que tu vivais chez les Malefoy et que tu sortais avec un Weasley ?_

 _Non, je ne te dirais pas son nom, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Pour tout te dire, il est haïssable et on s'est toujours détestés. Mais cette année, c'est différent. Je m'étais une nouvelle fois disputé avec Ron -il est infernal cette année- et j'ai eu besoin d'aller calmer ma rage. Comme je le fais toujours dans ces cas là, je me suis réfugiée dans les toilettes pour filles. Et je l'ai surpris à pleurer. On a pas parlé, je me suis contentée de taper dans une porte de cabine pour me calmer. Mais on se croise régulièrement et il nous arrive de parler cordialement. On a réussi à se trouver des points communs. Et je dois t'avouer que je n'attends qu'une chose avec impatience le matin quand je me lève : le retrouver pour lui parler._

 _Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me faire parvenir -assez discrètement- un de vos filtres qui permettent de dire ce que l'on ressent ou d'ouvrir les yeux sur nos sentiments ? Je ne sais pas encore si je compte lui en donner à lui ou à moi..._

 _Merci d'avance. Et s'il te plaît, par pitié, ne laisse surtout pas ce courrier tomber dans les mains d'un de mes frères._

 _Je t'adore,_

 _Ginny._

Thalia avait pris un parchemin et une plume pour lui répondre lorsque le grand duc de Drago toqua à la fenêtre. Elle pensa que c'était une étrange coïncidence.

 _Thalia,_

 _Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les plus proches du monde, mais tu es la seule à qui je pense pouvoir me confier sans jugement. Il se trouve que...J'ai une certaine inclinaison pour une fille de l'école. Alors que je suis censé la détester. Certaines circonstances ont fait qu'elle m'a surpris dans une position de faiblesse. Mais au lieu d'en profiter et de se moquer comme moi je l'aurais fait, elle m'a ignoré. On a appris à se connaître au fur et à mesure des semaines et je dois avouer que...Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

 _Si je continue dans cette voie...Je vais la faire souffrir mais...Si j'oublie ma mission on sait tous les deux ce qui se passera. J'aurais aimé avoir des conseils, étant donné que tu connais la façon dont j'ai été élevé. Et si possible, tu pourrais m'envoyer un des filtres que ton mari, ton beau-frère et toi vous fabriquez ?_

 _Drago_

Thalia ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. Regulus la regarda d'un air ahuri. Les derniers jours, elle avait été plongée dans des livres de magie noire. Qu'elle camouflait habilement devant les frères Weasley. Mais lui n'était pas dupe. Il avait vu de quel sujet ces livres traitaient. Le voile, la vie après la mort, les inferi...Et il comprenait, oui il comprenait qu'elle ait ce besoin d'espérer revoir Sirius un jour. Mais il était mort. Pour de bon. Enfin, il était heureux de voir qu'elle avait encore de la joie en elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Thalia était encore un peu distante envers cet oncle qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup, mais s'ouvrait doucement à lui au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et Regulus s'exécuta, curieux. Elle lui tendit ensuite les deux parchemins qu'il lut rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Il est évident qu'ils parlent l'un de l'autre, mais le jeune Malefoy a raison. S'il embrasse la voie des ténèbres, il la fera souffrir. Mais s'il ne l'embrasse pas, ses parents mourront et lui aussi.

-Je vais simplement leur envoyer les filtres et les laisser se débrouiller comme des grands. Ils m'ont payée, le reste ne me regarde pas.

-Bien sûr.

Regulus s'apprêta à retourner s'affaler dans le canapé (et à ne rien faire), mais Thalia saisit sa main.

-Dis, Regulus...

S'il fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ne l'appelait pas Antoine.

-Est-ce que je suis folle d'espérer ? Je veux dire...

Son oncle serra sa main en retour.

-Je pense que c'est normal. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir lui parler ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas si mauvais...Et pourtant nous nous détestions...Mais par pitié, cesse de lire des livres de magie noire. Ca ne t'apportera que de mauvaises choses. J'ai passé plus d'une décennie à me cacher à cause de mes mauvais choix. N'emprunte pas le même.

Thalia se redressa et serra pour la première fois Regulus contre elle.

-J'aimerais qu'on me comprenne. J'aimerais juste...Qu'il soit toujours là, à rire comme il le faisait juste avant de...J'essaie de résister, mais plus j'essaie de sortir ces livres de ma tête, plus ils m'obsèdent.

-Catelyn disait toujours que plus on résistait, plus forte était la victoire.

-J'aurais aimé la connaître. Ca n'a pas été dur de la voir enceinte de Sirius lors de ta dernière année ?

-Quand je les ai vus sortir ensembles, j'ai réalisé à quel point, elle était...Rayonnante avec Sirius. Elle ne l'était pas avec moi. Alors...Je n'ai pas insisté. Et quand la dernière année s'est terminée, j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait été mon premier amour, oui, mais que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensembles. Nous n'aurions pas été heureux sur le long terme.

Il y eut un court silence entre les deux Black.

-Si on gagne la guerre...Tu pourras vivre à visage découvert, pas vrai ?

-Je ne me projette pas aussi loin. Je vis au jour le jour.

-Je veux que tu sois toujours dans ma vie, peu importe ce qui se passe. J'ai appris à connaître Severus et je veux apprendre à te connaître aussi. J'ai besoin...J'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui connaît les ténèbres auprès de moi. Et Severus est à Poudlard.

-Je resterai à tes côtés. Je te soutiendrai, Thalia. Je ne veux pas te laisser affronter tout ça seule, mais pour ça, il faut que tu me laisses entrer dans ta vie et dans ton cœur. Et il faut reconnaître que tu ne m'en as pas beaucoup laissé l'occasion.

* * *

Montague ne décolérait pas depuis Décembre. Depuis qu'elle était devenue une Weasley. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Et c'était cela qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Bellatrix elle même l'avait dissuadé de tenter quoi que ce soit. Après le fiasco que Greyback et elle avait eu comme résultats au mariage...La punition avait été horrible. Parce que sa garce de petite nièce avait cafté.

* * *

Pendant que Thalia et Regulus tissaient des liens, que Bellatrix et Montague rageaient dans leur coin, que Albus et Harry cherchaient les horcruxes pour détruire le fléau nommé Voldemort, Ginny Weasley et Drago Malefoy s'embrassaient dans les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage sous les yeux de Mimi Geignarde.

* * *

 **Oui, j'adore le Drago/Ginny, désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ! A la semaine prochaine (normalement, je n'ai pas encore entamé le chapitre 36, donc rien de sûr désolée)**


	36. Sirius et Regulus

**Bonsoir ou bonjour ! Voila la suite qui a mis un peu de temps, désolée, je vais essayer d'être plus régulière, mais je ne garantis rien :)**

* * *

 **Sirius et Regulus**

 _Je ne reviendrais pas sur le fait que de recevoir une lettre similaire de deux personnes m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Ni sur le fait que ce n'était pas très discret. Vous m'avez tous les deux demandé la même chose, que je vous joins volontiers. Tenez-moi informé si cela a aidé votre situation._

 _Thalia._

Drago fixa le plafond du dortoir des Serpentards. La lettre de Thalia, Weasley et lui venaient probablement seulement de la recevoir. Mais ils s'étaient embrassés sans même utiliser le filtre que la jeune Black...Weasley leur avait envoyé.

Drago, cependant, savait que c'était une redoutable erreur. Une Weasley et un Malefoy ? Ses parents le tueraient...Et avec sa mission...Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il était temps d'utiliser la bouteille d'hydromel.

* * *

Lorsque Molly se présenta à la boutique, les jumeaux et Thalia surent que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Elle ignora Thalia et annonça que Ron s'était fait empoisonner mais que Harry était parvenu à le sauver.

Fred, George et Thalia saisirent leur veste pour rendre visite au dernier des frères Weasley. Mais le regard noir que lui lança Molly la dissuada et elle reposa lentement sa veste.

-Mon fils n'a pas besoin de traîtresse à son chevet.

George serra brièvement son épaule et Molly eut l'air satisfait lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte du magasin.

Thalia se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil devant la caisse puis se redressa brusquement, ferma le magasin et monta à leur appartement. Une fois la porte fermée, elle s'y adossa et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, incapable de retenir les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux.

-Thalia ?

Elle ne répondit pas à Regulus. D'un air gauche et maladroit, celui-ci la serra brièvement contre lui puis la conduisit jusqu'au canapé où il lui servit un thé.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec George.

-Non...C'est juste...Sa mère est passée au magasin pour nous annoncer que Ron a été empoisonné mais qu'il va bien. J'ai voulu aller avec eux mais elle...

-Elle n'a pas voulu c'est ça ?

-Elle a dit qu'une traîtresse n'avait pas sa place...

Regulus passa une main dans son dos pour la calmer.

-Après la guerre, tout changera.

-Si elle finit un jour.

Regulus ne répondit rien et Thalia posa la tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.

-Tu sais...Il faut vraiment que Severus et toi vous restiez à mes côtés. C'est tellement, tellement dur. J'évite d'en parler à George parce que je sais que...Qu'il n'aime pas trop parler de mangemorts...Je...Je pense que ça lui rappelle trop que c'est devenu réel et que j'en suis une.

-Heureusement tu m'as moi ! Rit Regulus.

Thalia observa le visage de son oncle durant quelques secondes et il se demanda ce qu'elle avait à le dévisager ainsi.

-Quand tu fais des remarques de ce genre et que tu ris de cette façon...On dirait papa.

Il y eut un bref silence entre eux, puis Regulus eut un faible sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa nièce avec affection.

-C'est le plus beau compliment que l'on puisse me faire, quand je sais quel homme il était devenu. Il a toujours été si droit, toujours à défier nos parents...Et quand je me dis qu'il a été enfermé à tord...Il n'avait pas mérité ça, il aurait du...Vous auriez du avoir tellement plus de temps ensembles et...

Regulus arrêta en voyant le visage défait de sa nièce et la serra une fois de plus contre lui mais avec plus de force.

-Il me manque tous les jours, murmura Thalia. Je le vois dans les produits qu'on invente, je le vois...Ca fera bientôt un an et je souffre toujours autant.

Thalia serra les épaules de son oncle et pleura une fois de plus. Toute cette pression...Le fait d'être mangemort, de ne pas craquer devant Voldemort, la haine des Weasley ne connaissant pas l'entière vérité. C'était un fardeau trop lourd. Sans compter son père qui lui manquait tellement. Et Severus qu'elle ne voyait pas aussi souvent qu'elle en aurait besoin.

-Tu sais, quand Severus m'a demandé de te cacher, je ne voulais pas te donner ta chance. Après la perte de mon père, c'était trop soudain.

-J'avais remarqué.

-Mais...Je me suis rendue compte que Severus...N'a pas assez de temps à me consacrer alors que toi si. Et puis, tu me rappelles Walburga.

-Tu as connu Mère ?

-On y allait tous les week-ends avec les Malefoy. Elle vantait tes mérites, toi mort parmi les mangemorts alors que tout le monde savait que tu avais été tué pour lâcheté. Et puis, elle vantait les mérites de mon père, qui avait finalement « trouvé le droit chemin ». Elle avait totalement perdu la boule à la fin.

Regulus eut un vague sourire, il imaginait parfaitement sa mère agir ainsi. Elle avait du à nouveau idolâtrer Sirius lorsque celui-ci s'était fait arrêter. Vanter ses mérites.

-Elle a vite déchanté quand papa a prêté...A l'ordre.

-J'imagine. Kreattur aussi devait être ravi.

Thalia étouffa un rire mais l'évocation de Kreattur la fit malgré tout encore pleurer. A cause de son implication dans la mort de Sirius.

* * *

Albeforth donna un coup de coude à Sirius. Thalia venait d'entrer, semblant frigorifiée et déprimée. Sirius savait que ce serait bientôt qu'il pourrait être sur pieds pour de bon pour reformer une famille avec Harry et elle. Pour le moment, sa magie était trop instable pour cela. Comme si elle avait dormi durant sept mois et se libérait d'un coup dès qu'il tentait de l'utiliser.

D'autorité, Albeforth posa une bieraubeurre devant elle.

-Une seule, Black, hein ?

Thalia ne releva même pas pour dire qu'elle s'appelait désormais Weasley. Vu le comportement de Molly, elle avait du mal à se considérer comme telle.

-Vous pourriez envoyer un patronus à Poudlard pour prévenir George que je suis ici ?

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi ?

-Parce que je n'en suis plus capable depuis Juin, répondit-elle en s'affalant sur le tabouret devant le comptoir.

Elle fixa sa bieraubeurre d'un air sombre.

-Une toute jeune épouse comme toi ne devrait pas avoir l'air aussi triste. Tu devrais nager dans le bonheur.

Thalia lui lança un regard noir.

-C'est dur de nager dans le bonheur dans le climat actuel des choses.

-A qui le dis-tu, soupira Albeforth. Je me demande encore comment certains couples comme le tien peuvent encore avoir envie de se marier.

-Pas le choix, murmura Thalia d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Quoi que c'est un truc de Weasley ça. Molly et Arthur se sont aussi mariés rapidement après Poudlard, alors qu'on était en pleine guerre. Je crois que c'était une façon pour eux de se sentir vivants et de profiter du bonheur qu'il leur restait à vivre en quelque sorte.

-Dis donc, vous m'avez remonté le moral ! S'exclama Thalia avec ironie. On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ?

Elle en avait assez de ressasser en ce qui concernait la guerre, Molly et Arthur. Albeforth échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Sirius, regard qui échappa à Thalia. Sirius se sentait littéralement torturé de voir sa fille aussi mal, mais de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se montre à elle.

-Tu me fais penser au jeune Regulus Black quand tu fais cette tête. Durant sa dernière année, il venait régulièrement ici ruminer ses malheurs. Mort trop jeune, lui. J'espère que tu ne suivras pas sa voie.

Sirius nota un étrange pétillement dans les yeux de sa fille à la mention de Regulus et s'en étonna. Elle ne l'avait pas connu et pourtant elle avait l'air heureuse que quelqu'un lui parle de lui. Pour un peu il en serait jaloux, tiens !

-Peut-être qu'il s'est retrouvé piégé dans ses choix ou dans une situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Peut-être que...

Albeforth saisit son bras mais ne remonta pas sa manche. De toute manière, il n'y aurait vu que du feu, avec les sortilèges de camouflage qu'elle se lançait tous les matins.

-Je sais très bien quelle est cette prophétie dont tu fais l'objet. Sybille Trelawney n'en a fait que deux dans sa vie. La tienne était connue de presque tout le monde magique avant que tu ne naisses. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais. Je _sais_ quel choix tu as fait, et c'est une chose que je déplore.

-Le jour où on menacera tout ce que vous aimez, on en reparlera.

-Tu as juste été faible parce que ton père était mort il y a peu et il en a profité pour te recruter. Tu aurais du demander de l'aide à Dumbledore. Lorsque Trelawney en a eu besoin, il l'a cachée à Poudlard.

Thalia ne releva pas le fait qu'il appelait son frère par son nom de famille.

-Et j'aurais fait quoi ? J'aurais fui toute ma vie ? Il paraît que je vais jouer un rôle déterminant. Ce n'est pas que cette décision mais toutes mes décisions concernant cette guerre qui seront utiles. Un agent à l'intérieur, c'est important. Antoine le savait.

-Antoine ?

Thalia haussa les épaules, posa quelques mornilles pour payer la bieraubeurre et quitta l'établissement sous les yeux surpris de Sirius et Albeforth.

* * *

Les semaines et les mois passèrent. D'ici quelques jours, les examens auraient lieu à Poudlard. Thalia n'en savait pas plus concernant Drago et Ginny et n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Elle s'inquiétait surtout pour Drago. Qu'en était-il de sa mission ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander une telle chose par courrier.

Soupirant, elle tourna trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Elle faisait une potion de rajeunissement pour un nouveau produit de la boutique. Sa marque la brûla et elle soupira avant de prévenir George pour qu'il finisse la potion à sa place. Celui-ci l'embrassa rapidement, notant qu'elle semblait aller de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure qu'elle rentrait de ces réunions.

Thalia se soumit au test habituel de legillimancie, qui restait toujours aussi rigoureux malgré un an presque écoulé. Peut-être que Voldemort savait ce qu'elle avait en tête depuis le début et comptait la contrôler jusqu'à la fin...La fin de quoi ? De la guerre ? S'il y avait une fin, elle serait morte !

 _Un serpent. Un caverne humide. Un vieux jardinier qui mourrait. Un orphelinat. Le blason de Serpentard. Un acte de grande magie noire. De très grande magie noire._

Un cri de rage la fit revenir à elle et elle affronta les rubis coléreux de son « maître ». Elle ferma les yeux parce qu'elle savait ce qui l'attendait. C'était récurrent. A toutes les réunions, elle parvenait à voir des bribes de souvenirs de Voldemort. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Dumbledore. Ces images n'apportaient de toute manière rien de plus à ce qu'ils savaient.

* * *

Regulus sursauta face au boucan que fit Thalia en revenant d'une convocation de Voldemort. Elle s'accrochait au mur et il se dépêcha alors de réveiller George avant d'allonger la jeune femme sur le canapé. Il n'était pas assez doué pour la soigner mais il savait que Fred et George s'en sortaient à peu près.

George étouffa un cri d'horreur en voyant le sang et fit ce qu'il estimait nécessaire avant d'envoyer un hibou express à Remus. Lorsque George ouvrit la porte, il se rendit compte trop tard que Regulus avait son aspect normal. Remus eut un mouvement de recul mais eut un regard qui signifiait qu'il aurait besoin d'explications plus tard avant de s'occuper de Thalia. Severus aurait réagi plus vite que lui, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard aussi facilement. Au moment où il pensait ça, un hibou de Poudlard arriva avec quelques potions régénérantes et soignantes. Probablement Severus avait-il été présent durant la torture.

 _« Raisonnez-là. »_ , était le seul mot qui accompagnait ces potions et ces baumes.

-Elle ne va pas bien, dit Regulus.

Remus haussa un sourcil et George lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes l'histoire de Regulus/Antoine. Le cadet des Black se tourna vers George.

-Elle ne veut pas parler avec toi de ta famille, mais je sais...Je _sais_ qu'elle vit très mal ce qui se passe. Elle n'a que Molly et Narcissa comme figures maternelles. Et elle ne veut pas créer de disputes avec ça. Elle ne supporte plus le fait d'être mangemort. Elle me le dit tous les jours, elle est à bout. Surtout parce qu'elle voit des souvenirs de Vous-Savez-Qui quand il fouille le sien quand elle arrive aux réunions. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle y arrive, mais c'est comme ça. Et ça le met dans une rage folle. Ca fait des semaines qu'elle rentre après avoir été torturée.

-Mais elle agit normalement, protesta Fred.

-Elle veut un endroit où oublier tout ce qu'elle est devenue. Il n'y a...Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'elle veut bien en parler.

Remus se montra presque jaloux de la façon dont Regulus s'était rapproché de sa filleule. Sûrement que la mort de Sirius y avait joué pour beaucoup. Il s'en voulut aussitôt de cette pensée peu charitable pour Thalia et se contenta de veiller sur elle.

* * *

Lorsque Thalia émergea de son état comateux, deux jours entiers étaient passés. Ce fut la douleur qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux et elle fut éblouie par la lumière inondant la pièce. Elle se redressa, un peu trop vite, et la tête lui tourna. Elle se contenta alors de se laisser retomber sur ses oreillers moelleux avec un soupir de frustration.

Voldemort n'y était pas allé de main morte. Peut-être aurait-elle un peu de répit jusqu'à la prochaine convocation ?

George entra et sembla surpris de la voir réveillée. Aussitôt, il fut à son chevet et lui saisit la main d'un air inquiet.

-Efficaces les potions de ton oncle. Tu aurais du encore être dans le gaz quelques jours.

-Lequel ?

-Celui qui était présent à ta réunion et qui a envoyé immédiatement ce qu'il fallait pour soigner ton état. Et qui sait _pourquoi_ tu es dans cet état.

-George, si tu m'aidais à m'installer au salon, devant un thé ou un chocolat bien chaud avec une couverture bien chaude également, je t'en parlerais sans rechigner.

George l'installa en deux minutes, Regulus posa une couverture chaude dans laquelle elle s'enroula et Fred lui prépara un chocolat chaud.

-Ca fait des semaines que lorsque j'arrive là bas, quand je me soumets au test de legillimancie, je...Vois des souvenirs de Voldemort à propos de certaines choses.

Fred haussa un sourcil, George se pencha vers elle et Regulus ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

-Il m'est arrivé de voir des bribes de son enfance. Et puis, certains objets sont apparus plus régulièrement. Comme un médaillon, une coupe et un serpent.

Regulus sursauta mais attendit qu'elle ait fini.

-Il y a quelques semaines, il s'est rendu compte que je parvenais à voir des choses dans son esprit et a essayé de me faire avouer par quel moyen j'avais obtenu cette réussite. Il a sûrement pensé que le meilleur moyen de me faire avouer était la torture avant de se rappeler que Severus était aussi un bon legillimens. Il a essayé et encore essayé en fouillant mon esprit dans ses moindres recoins. Il n'a pas vu ce que j'ai exactement découvert sur ces objets, mais il a bien sûr découvert que mon seul but en le rejoignant était de détruire son petit réseau de l'intérieur.

-C'était à cause de ça que tu es rentrée en si mauvais état ?

-En partie.

-Et ces objets, alors ?

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez, c'est horrible !

Regulus prit la parole d'un air sombre.

-Tu dois faire très attention, Thalia. C'est exactement parce que j'ai trouvé et essayé de détruire un de ces objets que Severus a eu pour ordre de me tuer. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il découvre que _tu sais._ Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Regulus avait appris à connaître sa nièce et à reconnaître quand elle mentait ou cachait quelque chose. Quand elle mentait, elle avait cette manie de tressaillir et d'avoir les ailes du nez frémissantes.

-Ca fait des semaines qu'il exige que je m'installe chez les Malefoy pour ne pas avoir à m'attendre lors des réunions.

-Il veut te couper de toutes tes attaches, il veut t'isoler et que tu restes auprès de lui. Assura Regulus. C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne. Seule, tu seras bien moins forte face à ses attaques et il découvrira sans peine ce que tu manigances.

-Sauf qu'il l'a déjà découvert. Je ne compte rien faire avec ce que j'ai trouvé concernant ces fameux objets de magie noire. C'est à Harry de s'en occuper, moi je dois me contenter de rester là où je suis pour être utile lorsque le jour viendra où il affrontera Voldemort dans la réalité.

George la serra contre lui et elle ferma les yeux. Fred et Regulus échangèrent un regard inquiet sans que le couple ne les voie. Ils sentaient tous les deux que le pire était à venir. Et si Vodemort continuait d'insister, Thalia n'allait bientôt plus avoir d'autre choix que de lui obéir, malheureusement.

* * *

Severus soupira. Une énième séance de torture pour Thalia. Pendant ce temps, il devait la remplacer aux potions et l'entendre souffrir. C'était une chose plus qu'horrible. Plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer. Les cris cessèrent, puis la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit à la volée et Thalia jetée sans ménagement par une Bellatrix criante de joie.

Severus lâcha aussitôt ce qu'il faisait pour aider sa nièce alors que Bellatrix quittait la pièce d'un pas guilleret en chantonnant.

-Tu devrais lui donner ce qu'il veut.

-Mais je ne peux pas ! Il a déjà trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. La seule chose qu'il n'a pas, c'est de savoir pourquoi moi je peux voir certaines choses dans son esprit alors que _personne_ d'autre ne le peut.

-J'ai une théorie. Ta prophétie indique que tu peux faire pencher la balance soit en bien soit en mal. Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas avoir le pouvoir de lire l'esprit du seigneur des ténèbres pour t'aider dans ton choix.

-Mon choix est tout fait. Je suis dans les ténèbres mais pour que la lumière soit gagnante. Je n'y resterais pas !

-Je l'espère de tout cœur. Dit Severus.

Thalia le serra dans ses bras.

-Merci d'être là pour moi. Sans toi et Antoine, je ne pourrais pas supporter tout ça. Comment as-tu réussi à tenir ce rôle toutes ces années ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et je dois tenir ce rôle pour que la mort de Lily n'ait pas été vaine.

-Oui, protéger Harry malgré que tu le détestes, je le sais tout ça. Et c'est totalement stupide. C'est la plus belle chose que tu aies pu faire de ta vie !

-Ne parle pas comme Dumbledore, j'ai assez donné !

La jeune femme soupira.

-D'ailleurs, tu n'es toujours pas enceinte ?

-Quoi ? S'offusqua Thalia.

-Eh bien tu t'es mariée il y a presque six mois, alors la suite logique c'est les enfants. Ca commence à jaser.

-Et ? Il est hors de question que j'ai un enfant avec un tel climat de guerre autour de moi ! J'ai déjà avancé mon mariage, il n'est pas question que je fonde une famille maintenant !

Severus eut un sourire satisfait. Bien sûr que non, personne ne jasait sur cette soi disant grossesse. C'était juste une façon détournée de savoir les projets de Thalia et Weasley pour leur avenir. Il ne voulait pas que ces deux là aient un enfant par les temps qui courent. Ce serait de l'inconscience pure. Rassuré, Severus indiqua à sa nièce quels ingrédients lui passer et ils travaillèrent ensembles dans un silence agréable.

* * *

Bellatrix jubilait beaucoup trop et Thalia n'aimait pas ça. Quelque chose d'important allait se produire, elle en était persuadée. Voldemort aussi semblait être heureux.

-Il va se passer des choses importantes ce soir. De grandes choses. Dumbledore va mourir. Nous...Enfin vous, allez attaquer Poudlard à minuit. Thalia, je veux que tu emportes tout un stock de potions avec toi. Il ne fait aucun doute que certains phénix vont être redoutables au combat.

-Mais...

-Tu auras un masque, personne ne te reconnaîtra, s'agaça Voldemort avant de passer aux prochaines instructions.

Thalia se sentit mal. Aller à Poudlard, pour l'attaquer, pour soigner les mangemorts tombant au combat ?

-Une vingtaine d'entre vous empruntera l'armoire à disparaître se trouvant chez Barjow et Beurk. Drago a passé son année à réparer sa jumelle au château. De là, un groupe de cinq sèmera la panique dans le château, dix autres détruiront tout ce qu'ils trouveront et le reste ira tuer Dumbledore, à la tour d'astronomie où Drago l'aura attiré.

Les mangemorts se redressèrent, quittant la pièce pour se préparer. D'un simple regard, Voldemort fit signe à Thalia de rester assise.

-J'espère que tu es consciente que tu n'as pas le moindre intérêt à me désobéir ce soir. Va faire ton stock de potions et j'espère pour toi que tu sauras faire le bon choix concernant _qui_ tu devras choisir.

Ce que Voldemort ne savait pas, c'était que le choix de la jeune femme était tout fait, peu importe les conséquences, peu importe le prix ou la torture qu'elle en aurait à payer.

* * *

Regulus sentait qu'il devait parler à Dumbledore. C'était une chose qu'il aurait du faire il y a de nombreuses années. Mais après les révélations de Thalia, il n'avait plus été question d'hésiter. Il allait passer par le passage secret de la Tête de Sanglier. Un passage qu'il avait découvert étudiant. Il se rappellerait toujours de la première fois où il l'avait emprunté et où il était tombé sur Albeforth. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie.

Le sortilège de changement d'apparence de Thalia devrait tenir encore une heure ou deux. Suffisamment de temps pour aller jusqu'à Poudlard pour parler à Dumbledore des horcruxes pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à rester dans son coin à faire le couard. Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait agir avec toutes les informations dont il disposait. Il faudrait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Kreattur témoigne pour approuver ses dires. De toute manière, il s'était arrangé pour fabriquer du Veritaserum les derniers jours en prévision de cette entrevue.

Fred, George et Thalia n'y avaient vu que du feu, occupés qu'ils étaient avec la boutique et avec leurs propres soucis. Il chassa la pensée de Thalia de son esprit. Elle allait mal, très mal et il le savait. Les séances de torture dont elle revenait étaient de pire en pire. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose si ce n'était s'arranger pour que la guerre finisse au plus vite.

Il transplana, même si il eut du mal étant donné que cela faisait beaucoup de temps qu'il n'avait pas effectué cet acte de magie. Un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas désartibulé d'ailleurs.

Arrivé à Pré-Au-Lard, il se dépêcha de marcher en direction de l'auberge. L'air était tendu et malsain. Il en était persuadé, quelque chose...Quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire durant cette soirée. Il fallait que son visage d'Antoine Meyer tienne encore quelques minutes et ce serait bon.

Pourquoi Regulus n'emprunta-t-il pas le chemin habituel pour aller à Poudlard et n'envoya-t-il pas un patronus pour prévenir Dumbledore ? Tout d'abord, il craignait la colère de son ami Severus. Ensuite, il ne pouvait faire de patronus et n'avait jamais réussi à en produire malgré tous ses efforts. Et ensuite il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir entrer dans le château sans encombre de cette façon. Maintenant, est-ce qu'Albeforth allait le laisser passer, ce serait autre chose. Cela allait être très compliqué, mais c'était faisable. C'était jouable.

Il entra dans l'auberge et s'étonna de voir un serveur. Il n'y avait aucun client et il s'aperçut que le dit serveur qui semblait porter habituellement une cape à capuche ne l'avait précisément pas sur la tête.

Et alors qu'il analysait et reconnaissait cet homme celui-ci se tourna et écarquilla les yeux.

-Sirius ?!

-Regulus ?!

* * *

 **Voila, à bientôt pour la suite et bon week-end à vous :)**


	37. Trahisons

**Voila la suite, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours, merci pour vos reviews :)**

* * *

 **Trahisons**

Thalia mit son masque en place sur son visage alors qu'ils entraient chez Barjow et Beurk. Le stress qu'elle ressentait était immense. Tout comme la peur panique à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Oh, pas par le fait d'entrer à Poudlard pour tuer Dumbledore avec les autres. Ca, elle ne le ferait pas. Le fait de trahir le seigneur des ténèbres en soignant les élèves de Poudlard pendant que les mangemorts attaqueraient le château, ça, c'était stressant. La boule au ventre ne la quittait pas depuis qu'elle avait pris sa décision.

La main de Bellatrix s'abattit sur son épaule pour la faire entrer avec elle dans l'armoire à disparaître. Le plus dur serait d'échapper à la vigilance de sa grande tante. Ca allait être beaucoup plus difficile.

Elle souffla pour se donner courage et toucha du doigt les petites fioles en verre dans la poche de sa cape. Pas question de soigner les mangemorts. Vu le nombre qu'ils seraient, il lui suffirait de se fondre dans la masse, de se désillusioner et de les suivre pour soigner les blessés ? Il n'y avait pas plus simple, non ? Dans la théorie.

Bellatrix referma la porte et échangea quelques mots avec Greyback qui ricana d'un air mauvais en se léchant les babines. Probablement que Bellatrix lui avait dit qu'il pourrait mordre dans les gorges jeunes du château.

L'armoire s'enclencha et la jeune femme retint une intense envie de vomir. C'était pire encore que le transplanage. Enfin, ce fut fini et Drago ouvrit la porte avec un sourire. Thalia cependant vit ses joues creusées, son air maladif et ses yeux tristes. Elle serra encore plus fort les fioles entre ses doigts et ralentit le pas afin de se faire oublier par Greyback et Bellatrix qui ricanaient en jetant des sorts sur ceux sur leur passage ou cassant tout ce qu'ils trouvaient.

Thalia releva d'ailleurs un fait étrange, c'était que les élèves les plus âgés semblaient faire une ronde dans tout le château. L'AD avait-il senti que la soirée serait dangereuse ? Dans ce cas là, ils avaient eu le meilleur des instincts, songea-t-elle amèrement et ils avaient eu raison d'agir en conséquence.

Elle n'interviendrait que lorsque des sorts majeurs seraient lancés. Pour le moment, les mangemorts se contentaient de sorts mineurs comme le Stupéfix, mais bientôt ils allaient se lasser et avoir envie de s'amuser un peu. Elle sentait que Bellatrix avait le Doloris qui la démangeait.

Elle se crispa en sentant le gallion chauffer dans sa poche. Mais elle était encore trop proche des autres mangemorts et pas désillusionnée. Elle se trahirait en lisant le message, qu'elle était sûre venant de George. Elle se mordit la lèvre, s'en voulant de le mettre dans un état de stress mais _elle ne pouvait pas_ se permettre de lui répondre.

Impossible de se désillusionner, elle n'allait pas avoir le choix que d'affronter les mangemorts pour pouvoir soigner les dommages collatéraux de cette soirée qu'elle pensait désastreuse.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée où nombre de membres de l'AD semblaient les attendre. Et le combat s'engagea. Thalia reconnut sans mal qu'ils avaient du bénéficier du Felix Felicis pour parer avec tant d'aisance tous les sorts face à eux. Felix Felicis qu'il lui semblait qu'Harry avait gagné en début d'année. Elle aperçut Colin Crivey recevoir un sort de découpe en pleine poitrine et ne réfléchit pas.

Certains autour de lui semblèrent croire qu'elle allait l'attaquer, puis Hermione reconnut les fioles de potions et les deux camps s'observèrent avec étonnement.

Bellatrix attrapa Thalia par le bras pour la redresser mais celle-ci se débattit pour soigner Colin de toutes ses forces. Son masque glissa et tous les élèves de Poudlard purent clairement voir qu'elle était une des leurs.

-On est ici pour faire autre chose, alors arrête tes simagrées que tu vas amèrement regretter. Si tu me suis sans faire d'histoires, on fermera les yeux sur ce qu'on vient de voir.

-Vous êtes là pour un meurtre. Moi je suis là pour soigner.

- _Nous_ soigner. Pas soigner le camp adverse.

-Je ne fais pas partie de votre camp ! S'exclama Thalia, rebelle. J'ai été enrôlée de force parce qu'on a menacé tout ce que je voulais protéger et tout ce à quoi je tenais.

Elle désigna les combattants de Poudlard d'un grand geste.

-Ca, c'est ce que je veux protéger. C'est uniquement pour ça que j'ai pris cette horrible marque. C'est uniquement pour ça que je me fais détester par presque tous ceux qui sont au courant de cette situation !

-Tu vas me faire pleurer ! Railla Bellatrix.

Elle tira une fois de plus sur son bras.

-Oh, laisse-la, dit Greyback. On perd trop de temps, et Il saura la punir en conséquence de ses actes.

Bellatrix renifla d'un air méprisant. Thalia soupira et continua de soigner Colin alors que certains se mettaient à suivre les mangemorts et que Ginny venait l'aider avec un sourire.

La rouquine était heureuse d'avoir parfaitement cerné la brune. Elle le savait au plus profond d'elle même que Thalia ne pouvait rejoindre les mangemorts sans une bonne raison. Et sa belle sœur venait de le confirmer. Elle était heureuse que ce soit pour cette raison qu'elle ait rejoint le mauvais camp. C'était beaucoup plus acceptable. Et maintenant qu'elle en avait parlé publiquement, sa mère la réaccepterait de nouveau dans la famille ? Molly ne pouvait que comprendre que l'on doive faire des choix pour protéger les siens ! Surtout que c'était en partie pour la protéger elle aussi.

La rouquine était optimiste. Sa mère ne pouvait que pardonner. Thalia faisait tout ça, endurait tout ça pour les protéger tous. Et il était clairement visible que la brune allait mal. Son regard n'était plus le même, elle semblait hantée, torturée. A cause de ce choix cornélien qu'elle avait du faire. Et Ginny, tout en l'observant soigner Colin, se disait que Thalia avait raté sa voie. Elle aurait du être guérisseuse plutôt que de suivre les jumeaux pour la boutique. Thalia avait des mains pour soigner.

* * *

Albeforth posa un verre de whisky pur feu devant les deux Black sensés être morts. Les deux frères s'analysaient en un silence tendu et le vieil homme préféra partir pour les laisser discuter entre eux. Il était curieux de savoir la vérité sur Regulus, mais les deux Black devaient d'abord parler entre eux aussi ferma-t-il la porte et patienta-t-il malgré sa curiosité.

Sirius observa Regulus tout en avalant une gorgée de son verre alors que celui-ci faisait de même. Soudain, il lui sembla comprendre quelque chose.

-Tu es Antoine.

Ce n'était même pas une question et ils le savaient tous les deux.

-Tu es sensé être mort il y a des années, assassiné par l'un des mangemorts de Voldemort. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi d'ailleurs.

-J'ai découvert des choses que je n'aurais pas du sur l'immortalité du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien sûr il s'en est vite rendu compte et les choses auraient pu très vite devenir affreuses pour moi s'il n'avait pas envoyé Severus pour me tuer. Tu connais l'allégeance de Severus. Il ne m'a pas tué, mais m'a caché toutes ces années.

-Dumbledore le sait ?

-Non. Je n'ai jamais voulu. J'avais trop peur de quitter mon antre et tu peux trouver ça lâche.

-Alors que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi Thalia te connaît-elle ?

-Parce que le Lord Noir a prêté Pettigrow comme « serviteur » à Severus et qu'il risquait de me trouver. Depuis cette année, Thalia me cache sous les traits d'Antoine Meyer, le nouvel employé de la boutique Weasley et Black.

Sirius se leva brusquement et saisit son frère par le col.

-Tu veux dire que par ta couardise tu as mis ma fille en danger toute l'année ?

A la grande surprise du Gryffondor, son Serpentard de frère esquissa un sourire nostalgique.

-Je dois avouer que ce genre de moments m'a manqué.

-Ce genre de moments ?

-Eh bien, le genre de moments où tu me fais des reproches tout en me détestant, bien sûr. Concernant Thalia, une fois que Severus lui a parlé de moi, elle a accepté. Même si je dois avouer que ça ne fait que quelques semaines que j'ai réussi à tisser des liens avec elle.

-Thalia est assez dure d'accès, sourit Sirius malgré lui.

-D'autant plus que je ne suis pas entré dans sa vie à la meilleure période.

Sirius fronça les sourcils tout en relâchant sa poigne sur son frère cadet.

-Tu venais de...Mourir. Et elle venait de réaliser sa prophétie.

-Et tu es là pour la soutenir...Ironisa Sirius.

-Tu peux en rire, mais c'est le cas. J'ai peut-être choisi de rejoindre leur camp, mais pas elle. Thalia ne l'a fait que pour protéger tous ses proches. Moi je n'ai fait que suivre bêtement comme un mouton ce que nos parents nous avaient enseigné. Et malgré ce qu'on en dit, ce n'est pas pour lâcheté qu'Il a voulu me tuer. Mais parce que j'avais découvert et oeuvré pour le rendre faible.

Sirius haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

-Et pourquoi es-tu sorti de ta cachette, ce soir ?

-Parce qu'il faut que je parle à Dumbledore. Je sens que quelque chose va se passer ce soir. Thalia a été appelée étrangement tôt comparé à d'habitude. Et Severus est beaucoup trop absent les derniers temps. Qu'il ne dise pas que Poudlard l'accapare à ce point, je ne le croirais pas. Et toi comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas mort ?

Sirius fut songeur quelques secondes.

-Je suis passé par le voile et je suis tombé dans une sorte de monde des ombres. Ensuite, j'ai vu une lumière et j'y suis allé. Chaque jour, je vivais dans un nouveau monde alternatif. Et puis, j'oubliais ce qui avait été ma vraie vie. Il y a un monde qui m'a plu dans lequel tu étais vivant et nous étions de véritables frères, un peu comme James et moi. Un jour, je me suis retrouvé face à de nombreuses fenêtres. Je devais choisir laquelle ouvrir et j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à choisir celle-ci. Parce que celle ou Catelyn et toi étiez vivants était tentante.

Regulus haussa un sourcil.

-Tu avais beau être à Serpentard et j'avais beau faire mine de te détester, tu restes mon frère. Malgré que je ne te connaissais pas comme j'aurais du...Tu me manquais. Et je peux dire une chose en voyant la décision que tu as prise ce soir : tu as beau avoir mis du temps et avoir été un lâche durant de nombreuses années, je suis fier de toi, petit frère.

Regulus resta interdit quelques secondes, puis fit quelques pas pour serrer son frère dans ses bras avec reconnaissance. Sirius lui tapota ensuite le dos et ils se séparèrent d'un air gêné.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Rendre quelqu'un fier de moi. Et j'aurais du savoir que les choix de Mère n'étaient pas les meilleurs à suivre.

-Tu étais beaucoup plus influençable qu'Andromeda ou moi. Tu étais naïf aussi. Tu pensais que tout ce que faisait Mère était quelque chose qui avait un bon fond.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir Thalia, demanda ensuite Regulus avec curiosité alors qu'ils se servaient tous les deux un autre verre de whisky pur feu, dont Albeforth avait laissé la bouteille.

-Ma magie est trop instable quand je l'utilise. Et Albeforth assure que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour elle.

-Les Dumbledore ont toujours quelque chose derrière la tête. Je pense que ça aurait été le moment idéal pour toi de la voir. Elle va si mal...

Sirius but son verre d'un air inquiet. Regulus fixa le sien en silence.

-Et entre George et elle ?

-Ca va. Même si ton gendre a du mal à supporter les réunions où elle part.

-Pourquoi se sont-ils mariés si vite ?

-A cause de Montague. Il devenait pressant et menaçait de s'en prendre à George pour que Thalia lui accorde des faveurs.

La mâchoire de Sirius se crispa.

-C'est Severus qui en a soufflé l'idée à George. Si tu veux être rassuré, elle ne veut pas d'enfants en temps de guerre.

Les deux hommes finirent leurs verres et se relevèrent.

-Par où comptais-tu passer pour entrer à Poudlard ?

-Il y a un passage ici même. Un passage que même les Maraudeurs n'ont jamais trouvé.

* * *

Thalia et Ginny étaient restées ensembles un bon moment. Puis la jeune brune se tourna vers la tour d'astronomie. Elle était sûre d'avoir vu deux balais. Et si...Elle entendait des rires et des pas précipités. Elle échangea un regard avec Ginny et lui donna les potions de soins qu'il lui restait. Ginny acquiesça. Et Thalia alla du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait à la tour.

-Tu ferais mieux de te désillusionner, cria Ginny.

-Merci de l'idée, assura Thalia en levant le pouce et en s'exécutant.

Elle lança également un sort d'Assuardito sur ses pieds, ou elle se ferait repérer beaucoup trop vite. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit un Dumbledore plus qu'affaibli face aux mangemorts, Drago qui avait sa baguette baissée et son oncle face à Dumbledore.

-Severus...S'il vous plaît...

Le silence régna durant de lourds instants. Puis, son oncle leva sa baguette.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

La formule magique sembla vider l'esprit de Thalia. Ce n'était pas possible. _Severus avait tué Dumbledore._ Cette phrase tournait en boucle, répétitive. Elle l'avait vu, et pourtant elle refusait de le croire. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu faire ça ! Il...Il était du côté de Dumbledore ! Tout ce temps, il avait été du côté de Voldemort ? Mais pourquoi l'avait-il aidée quand elle avait rejoint les mangemorts ?

La marque des ténèbres était dans le ciel et le corps du directeur avait chuté par delà la tour d'astronomie. Les mangemort prirent la fuite et elle vit Harry les suivre, rangeant sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche. Elle retira son sort et suivit Harry.

Arrivés devant le cabanon d'Hagrid, Bellatrix s'amusa à le faire flamber puis vit les deux Gryffondors et s'avança vers eux. Severus l'en dissuada du regard. Thalia ne fit pas très attention à l'échange qui avait lieu entre Harry et Severus. Elle regardait son oncle avec haine.

-Comment as-tu pu ? Lança-t-elle finalement.

Severus se tourna vers elle et elle crut voir de la peine et de la déception dans son regard.

-Je me doutais que tu ne ferais pas le lien. J'espère que tu comprendras avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui se disait.

-Tu ferais mieux de te cacher. S'Il te retrouve, je n'ose imaginer ta punition pour t trahison.

-Comme quoi la trahison c'est de famille.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, Severus la désarma, puis prit la fuite. Harry aida Thalia à se relever, prit sa main et se rendit au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Tous les élèves y étaient rassemblés, et il sembla à Thalia qu'elle aperçut Fred et George. Mais elle ne se sentait pas la force d'aller vers eux. Harry...La main d'Harry tremblait dans la sienne. Sa place était avec lui pour le moment.

Ils s'agenouillèrent face au vieil homme puis tous levèrent leur baguette en un bel hommage. Thalia se sentit ensuite serrée dans l'étreinte de George et posa la tête contre son torse.

-C'est mon oncle, murmura-t-elle. C'est mon oncle qui l'a tué.

-Et toi ? Que vont-ils faire ?

-Il y a un dernier conseil que mon oncle m'a donné et que je dois suivre. Je dois me cacher.

-Je doute qu'il y ait un endroit qui te cache longtemps de lui.

-Je sais. Le quartier général de l'Ordre...Je ne suis même pas sûre d'être en sécurité là bas.

George la serra contre lui.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu ?

-Comment j'aurais fait ? J'étais dans un groupe de mangemorts. Et puis, j'ai ensuite soigné les élèves de Poudlard. Et j'ai assisté à la tragédie.

Son air était sombre et elle semblait au bout du rouleau. George s'inquiétait pour la suite. Où allaient-ils bien pouvoir la cacher ? Voldemort ne renoncerait pas à l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, il en était certain. Thalia serait en danger partout et mettrait tout le monde en danger, peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouverait. Elle n'allait même pas pouvoir assister à l'enterrement de Dumbledore...Ce serait un endroit bien trop à découvert pour elle.

* * *

-Et tu le savais ? Cria Molly à Arthur. Qui d'autre le savait ?

-Bill, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Maugrey, Rogue, Tonks et Remus.

Molly dut s'asseoir.

-Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit le jour du mariage ?

-Rappelle-toi ce qu'elle a dit exactement. Qu'elle préférait être détestée pour ce qu'elle était devenue que de se sentir coupable de ne pas nous avoir protégés.

Molly prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Et moi qui lui ai fait vivre un enfer en plus de tout ça.

-Elle savait que ça arriverait. Le plus important pour elle était de tous nous protéger.

-Sais-tu où elle se cache ?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'est pas dans le pays. Et George lui même ne sait pas où elle se trouve.

Et Molly de se sentir coupable plus encore.

* * *

Thalia se trouvait dans des îles tropicales. L'idée lui était venue de la fois où son père s'y était caché. Elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas un endroit qui viendrait à l'idée des mangemorts. Elle était sûre qu'ils ne penseraient même pas au fait qu'elle ait pu quitter le pays.

Son gallion était son seul réconfort. George et elle s'écrivaient une fois par jour. Et comme elle savait que le courrier était plus ou moins surveillé, c'était une solution beaucoup plus sûre. Thalia détestait se trouver dans une telle situation à ne pas pouvoir agir. Elle avait rejoint les mangemorts pour détruire Voldemort de l'intérieur et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à se cacher. Même le soleil brillant ne la déridait pas...

* * *

Voldemort enrageait. Oui, il enrageait depuis la trahison et la désertion de Thalia. Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'elle se rebellerait à un moment ou un autre. Et ses mangemorts ne la trouvaient pas.

-Le meilleur moyen, lança un jour Bellatrix, ce serait de s'attaquer à ceux qu'elle aime.

Il y avait déjà pensé bien sûr. Il avait d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui fallait sous la main. Le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, ses mangemorts étaient rentrés avec un bonus. En partant de Pré-Au-Lard, ils avaient mis la main sur deux frères qui étaient censés être morts. Le traître Regulus et le Gryffondor Sirius Black. Bellatrix n'avait de cesse de réclamer leur mort de sa main. Mais lui, savait que l'oncle et le père de Thalia allaient avoir leur utilité et les avait gardés sous la main dans son manoir personnel. C'était techniquement celui des Malefoy, mais c'était lui le maître.

-Amène-moi les frères Black. Je viens d'avoir une idée pour... _motiver..._ Cette chère Thalia à revenir. Ce n'est pas elle que je compte punir. C'est eux qui paieront pour elle et ses sottises.

Bellatrix esquissa un sourire mauvais avant de s'exécuter.

* * *

Sirius se maudissait encore de leur bêtise. Ils auraient du penser à se camoufler en partant. Regulus lui avait parlé de ce maudit passage secret, mais au moment où ils avaient voulu l'utiliser, la fillette présente à l'intérieur leur avait dit que le château était trop dangereux pour y aller à cet instant.

Raison de plus pour les motiver à retrouver Thalia. Mais ils étaient tombés sur le chemin de Bellatrix et des autres mangemorts fuyant les lieux de leurs crimes. Regulus n'avait pas de baguette et la magie de Sirius n'avait crée que de faibles sorts inutiles face à leurs adversaires. Ils avaient rapidement été faits prisonniers.

Leur sort leur importait peu. Ils étaient surtout inquiets pour Thalia. Regulus avait dit qu'il ne tarderait pas où l'idée viendrait au Lord Noir d'attirer la jeune fille en se servant d'eux. Ils avaient eu droit à de nombreuses séances de torture pour révéler où elle se cachait. Sauf qu'ils l'ignoraient. Et Sirius priait pour que Voldemort oublie à quel point leurs liens avec Thalia étaient forts. Malheureusement pour lui, en voyant Bellatrix et Macnair arriver avec un immense sourire cruel, il comprit que Thalia serait bientôt de retour au manoir Malefoy.

* * *

Thalia sursauta en voyant un hibou arriver vers elle. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le hibou noir des Makefoy. Elle s'assura que l'animal n'était pas suivi et prit le parchemin à ses pattes.

 _« Ma chère Thalia,_

 _Tu m'as déçu. Extrêmement déçu même. Je savais bien entendu que ce serait tentant pour toi que de me trahir. Je pensais cependant que tu aurais trop peur de mon courroux pour passer à l'acte. Tu sembles avoir oublié que je tiens ta famille, et ton mari entre autres dans le creux de ma main._

 _Rassure-toi, il ne leur est encore rien arrivé. Pas encore. Parce que j'ai deux personnes sous la main pour qui je suis certain que tu déplacerais des montagnes. Et il se trouve que mes fidèles mangemorts les ont capturé le soir même de ta trahison._

 _Il y en a un que je pensais mort depuis des années. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Un certain Regulus Black. Severus devait le tuer mais il a été trop sentimental sur ce coup._

 _Le deuxième t'es tout aussi précieux. Il est mort il y a presque un an. Tu ne dois pas croire ce que tu lis. Moi même lorsque j'ai vu Sirius Black sous mes yeux j'ai eu du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de lui. Et pourtant, les deux frères Black ont échappé à leur mort. Et comme je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur et que je sais à quel point tu es liée à eux, ce sont eux que j'ai décidé de mettre en avant pour que tu reviennes parmi nous._

 _Sache que je te punirais en conséquence, mais sache également que plus tu attendras, plus ils souffriront. Et lorsque tu seras de retour -et je ne doute pas que tu reviennes- ce seront eux qui paieront les conséquences de chacune de tes actions._

 _Bien sûr, je ne te laisserais plus aller en mission à l'extérieur, tu seras cantonnée à faire des potions dans le laboratoire. Et bien sûr, tu habiteras au manoir. Je ne veux plus que tu me files entre les doigts._

 _Je peux comprendre que tu ne me croies pas, aussi je t'ai joint une photo de ton père et de ton oncle pour que tu te rendes comptes que tout ce que je t'ai écrit est vrai._

 _Ton maître. »_

Thalia jeta un œil sur la photo et son cœur chuta. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu que son père et Regulus soient bel et bien morts. Parce que la photo était criante de vérité. Regulus et Sirius s'y trouvaient, leurs regards semblant lui crier de ne pas venir et de les laisser à leur sort. Mais comment le pourrait-elle ?

Rien que pour Regulus, elle y serait allée. Alors si son père entrait en plus dans la balance. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Son choix était fait. Elle prit le gallion et avisa rapidement George de la situation sans attendre sa réponse. Ils étaient sa seule famille, personne ne pourrait la dissuader de tenter de les sauver.

Thalia rassembla ensuite le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait emmenés et transplana. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était devant le manoir Malefoy. Elle sentit le gallion chauffer, mais l'ignora. Elle ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant. Puis elle fit en sorte que l'on remarque son arrivée et ce fut le visage fermé de son traître d'oncle qui l'accueillit.

-Tu n'aurais pas du venir, marmonna-t-il en lui ouvrant.

Thalia lui lança un regard noir.

-Même pour toi, je serais revenue.

Le silence régna ensuite entre eux puis Severus la fit entrer dans le salon ou les yeux rougeoyants de Lord Voldemort l'accueillirent en brillant d'intensité.

* * *

 _Il a Regulus et Sirius. C'est ma seule famille. J'y retourne. Désolée. Je t'aime._

George montra le message à Fred.

-Il savait ce qu'il faisait le Pousse-Riquiqui. En utilisant Regulus et Sirius...Je me demande comment Sirius peut être vivant...

Il tapota ensuite l'épaule de George.

-S'il tient tant à l'avoir il ne la tuera pas.

-Oui, je sais. Mais dans quel état je la retrouverais ?

Fred ne sut pas lui répondre.

* * *

 **Voila, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (normalement, si l'inspiration est toujours là x) )**


	38. Pieds et poings liés

**Voila la suite :) Je pense ne faire qu'une publication par semaine, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire plus d'un chapitre par semaine en ce moment !**

* * *

 **Pieds et poings liés**

Thalia attendait que le Lord prenne la parole. Elle se doutait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle garde le silence. Voldemort croisa les mains sous son menton et elle le laissa lire son esprit. Elle le laissa tout voir sauf ce qu'elle avait découvert concernant les horcruxes.

Voldemort sembla satisfait de ce qu'il vit, mais le silence assourdissant qui régnait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit était chauffé à blanc, tant le mage noir fouillait la moindre parcelle de son cerveau avec minutie. L'exercice était douloureux tant la pression de Voldemort était forte.

Enfin, cela s'arrêta et elle céda sous ses jambes tremblantes. Elle avait le souffle court et se sentait nauséeuse.

-J'admire la façon dont tu as soigné mes ennemis et dont tu t'es rebellée à Poudlard, Thalia. Mais j'ai toujours ce que je veux, tu en as la preuve.

Elle ne dit rien, elle n'était pas sûre d'être en état de parler.

-C'était un assez bon plan que d'aller t'exiler à Hawaï. Dommage pour toi que ton oncle et ton père aient été trop stupides pour tenter de se rendre à Poudlard le soir de la mort de Dumbledore sans même penser à cacher leur apparence.

-Il est vraiment en vie, souffla-t-elle.

Malgré la photo que Vodlemort lui avait envoyée, elle avait du mal à y croire.

-Pour le moment.

Elle redressa brusquement la tête. Le sourire qu'arborait le Maître lui fit froid dans le dos. Là, elle le sentait très mal.

-Tu vois, en ton absence, je les ai punis pour ta faute. Et s'il t'arrivait encore de me désobéir, ce serait eux qui paieraient le prix fort. Oh bien sûr, je vais te punir, mais je sais très bien que tu ne supporterais pas qu'ils souffrent à ta place. Tous tes actes, je dis bien _tous_ auront désormais une répercussion sur ton oncle et ton père. Et je n'hésiterais pas à me servir aussi de Lucius, Narcissa et Drago s'il le faut.

Des hurlements retentirent et elle frissonna tandis que Voldemort jouait avec sa baguette.

-Comme je l'ai dit, je vais te punir. Désormais, tu resteras ici, cantonnée à faire des potions. Tu pourras voir ta famille après ta punition. _Endoloris !_

Ses hurlements se joignirent à ceux qu'elle entendait plus bas et après la façon dont son esprit avait été fouillé et mis à l'épreuve, elle ne résista pas longtemps, plus faible que jamais. Lorsque Voldemort leva le sort et quitta la pièce, elle était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Elle mit quelques minutes à se relever, puis pensa à Regulus et Sirius. Il fallait qu'elle les voie. Son père...Son père était en vie ! Elle dut rester encore immobile quelques minutes, le temps que sa tête cesse de tourner. Puis elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers les sous-sols du manoir. Ils ne pouvait être que là-bas, dans les cellules miteuses que le manoir Malefoy avait toujours possédées.

-Tiens, tiens, te voilà de retour ? Asticota Montague.

Elle lui lança un regard noir sans même répondre et continua son chemin. Il lui semblait retrouver la forme en pensant qu'elle allait revoir son père et elle dévala les marches en quatrième vitesse.

- _Lumos_! S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant dans les sous-sols obscurs.

Son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser, alors qu'elle examinait les cellules une à une. Elle fut surprise de voir Ollivander, c'était donc ici qu'il avait disparu ?

-Thalia ?

Elle reconnut sans peine la voix de Sirius et pleura avant même de le voir. Elle s'agenouilla devant la cellule qu'il partageait avec Regulus et il la serra contre lui malgré les barreaux entre eux.

-Tu n'aurais pas du revenir.

-Je serais revenue même pour ce traître de Severus. Sanglota-t-elle.

Sirius lui caressa les cheveux et Regulus préféra rester spectateur de leurs retrouvailles.

-Comment peux-tu être en vie ? Demanda ensuite Thalia. Je t'ai vu passer à travers le voile...J'ai fait des recherches dans la section magie noire concernant le voile.

Sirius lui lança un regard réprobateur alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes.

-Je pense que j'ai du faire une sorte de choix. Chaque jour, je vivais une réalité différente en oubliant ma vraie vie. Et un jour, j'ai du choisir où je souhaitais vivre. Je me suis retrouvé chez Albeforth Dumbledore.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Le serveur, c'était moi.

-Pourquoi...

-Ma magie était instable et je n'étais pas sûr que tu ne me prendrais pas pour un mangemort déguisé ou autre. Mais tu n'aurais vraiment pas du revenir.

-Tu l'aurais fait pour Catelyn ou moi non ?

-Je l'aurais même fait pour Regulus.

-Hey ! Ne dis pas ça de cette façon, on dirait que je suis une personne horrible !

Thalia fut heureuse de les voir échanger un sourire. Il semblait qu'ils s'entendaient désormais.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de venir à Poudlard sous votre apparence ? Gronda-t-elle ensuite.

-J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, dit Regulus. Je n'avais pas le temps de renouveler le sort pour mon apparence et je suis tombé sur Sirius, qui est implulsif. Malheureusement, on est sortis au mauvais moment, quand les mangemorts arrivaient à Pré-Au-Lard. Et comme je n'avais pas de baguette...

-Bellatrix jubilait, assura Sirius d'un air sombre.

-Weasley ! Cria Macnair dans les escaliers. T'es demandée au laboratoire par ton oncle.

Thalia soupira et lâcha les mains de son père à regret.

-Je viendrais tous les jours.

-Félicitations pour ton mariage ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, lança Sirius avec un clin d'oeil.

Thalia leur fit un sourire rassurant même si le cœur n'y était pas. Une fois que la lueur de sa baguette eut disparue, Sirius et Regulus soupirèrent, dépités qu'elle soit venue, même s'ils le savaient. Il fallait juste espérer qu'elle ne souffrirait pas trop de cette décision.

* * *

Le silence régnait en maître dans le laboratoire de potions des Malefoy. La colère de Thalia, sourde, enflait dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur son oncle ou l'entendait parler. Comment...Comment avait-il pu faire une telle chose ? Mais plus elle y pensait, plus quelque chose la dérangeait. Severus lui avait conseillé de prendre la fuite et de se cacher. Ca ne correspondait pas avec le reste. Et cela lui rappela quand elle pensait son père mangemort mais que ce qu'elle entendait des détraqueurs ne cadrait pas.

Elle se tourna et examina le visage fermé de son oncle. Il était comme d'habitude, rien ne changeait. Mais il avait tué Dumbledore de sang-froid ! Oui, elle était reconnaissante que Drago n'ait pas eu à le faire, mais elle ne comprenait pas.

Severus la regarda aussi et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne peux rien te dire. Mon esprit le peut.

-Mais je ne suis pas Legillimens.

-Très bien. Je vais lire ton esprit, tu vas te battre et essayer de lire le mien, ça te va ?

Thalia acquiesça d'un air incrédule et obéit à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

 _Elle le vit jeune mangemort, suppliant Dumbledore de faire quelque chose pour sauver Lily Potter. Elle vit comment il voyait Harry. Elle vit comment il la voyait, elle. La détestant, mais gardant un œil constant sur elle malgré tout._

 _-Elle est comme son père ! Elle se fiche du règlement, pourquoi l'avoir nommée Préfète ?_

 _-Elle est aussi comme Catelyn ne l'oubliez pas ! Eh bien, c'est une façon d'espérer freiner les jumeaux Weasley._

 _Et puis elle vit son inquiétude, son affection et son amour pour elle par la suite. Sa résignation à ce qu'elle soit avec George Weasley, à ce qu'elle devienne mangemort à son tour. Et puis, la mission et le serment inviolable que lui confia Dumbledore._

Elle cessa le contact mental et serra Severus contre elle.

-Je me suis sentie tellement, tellement trahie. Je n'ai pas cru en toi, je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Mais j'avais suivi ton conseil. J'étais allée me cacher à Hawaï. Mais...

-Mais il a fallu que les Black soit égaux à eux mêmes : impulsifs. Dit Severus en serrant à son tour sa nièce contre lui.

-Et maintenant...Maintenant vous êtes tous ici et tout ce que je ferai rejaillira sur vous.

-Ton Weasley est en sécurité lui, au moins.

-Je ne supporte pas d'être si loin de lui. J'aurais voulu partager tout ça avec lui mais...

Elle se tut et Severus lui caressa les cheveux d'un air gauche. Il toussota d'un air gêné, la lâcha et reprit sa potion en marmonnant ce qui fit rire sa nièce.

* * *

George fixait son gallion, allongé dans leur lit. Depuis son message annonçant qu'elle retournait auprès de Voldemort car il tenait Regulus et Sirius, il n'en savait pas plus. Et cette attente était la chose la plus horrible à vivre. C'est pourquoi il sursauta quand ses doigts chauffèrent.

 _Je vais bien. Il est bien en vie. Je t'aime._

Il eut un soupir de soulagement. Elle était saine et sauve. Il sentit comme un poids s'enlever de son cœur même s'il se doutait qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant un long moment.

-Fred ! Elle va bien !

Son jumeau accourut le rejoindre et George lui montra le message.

-Je sais comment la faire sortir de sa prison ! Il faut que Bill et Fleur lui envoient une invitation officielle pour leur mariage et après...

-...Elle retournera au manoir pour son père et son oncle. Mais au moins je la verrais pour une journée ! C'est une brillante idée ! Je vais passer un coup de cheminée à Bill.

* * *

 _Thalia Weasley_

 _William Weasley et Fleur Delacour ont l'honneur de t'inviter à leur mariage qui aura lieu le 31 juillet._

 _Nous espérons ta présence et comptons sur une réponse rapide._

 _Cordialement._

Voldemort fixa Thalia avec délectation et dilemme. Elle était venue lui montrer la lettre, comme une enfant demandant permission. Mais c'était un bon point pour elle.

-Il y a une mission le 30 juillet, sur laquelle je veux que tu interviennes.

Il vit son tressaillement mais elle serra la mâchoire pour ne pas le montrer. Elle ne pouvait rien refuser ou il torturerait Sirius ou Regulus devant elle. Elle en avait eu la preuve le jour même lorsqu'elle avait refusé d'obéir à Bellatrix.

-Je le ferai.

-Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'interdire de revoir ton mari. C'est bien simple, tu vas exécuter cette mission avec les autres et tu passeras la nuit chez ton Weasley. Tu rentreras la nuit après le mariage. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui. Merci Maître, ajouta-t-elle de manière servile, même si les mots semblèrent lui arracher la langue.

-Je dois avouer que ta nouvelle façon de me parler et d'obéir est satisfaisante. Si tu continues comme ça, je te laisserai voir George plus souvent.

Sans dire un mot, elle sortit de la pièce. Elle détestait cette façon que d'incliner la tête et d'obéir tel un elfe de maison. Malheureusement, Voldemmort la tenait et elle était pieds et poings liés. La brune se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago. L'adolescent ne la quittait que très rarement. A part pour les dîners et les réunions obligatoires.

Comme il n'y était pas, elle alla voir Regulus et Sirius et fut étonnée de voir Drago assis en tailleur en face de leur cellule, en grande discussion avec Sirius.

-Thalia ! S'exclama Regulus et Drago et Sirius se tournèrent vers elle d'un même ensemble.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Drago. J'ai été autorisée à assister à un mariage Weasley.

-Et ? Demanda-t-il avec nonchalance.

-Et une certaine rouquine qui s'appelle Ginny sera présente si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je répète, et ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je sais très bien ce qu'il y a entre vous.

-Ce qu'il y avait, rectifia le blond. Elle doit me détester à présent. Je ne suis que quelque chose qu'elle peut détester.

Thalia soupira et vit Sirius rouler des yeux. Regulus semblait retenir un fou rire.

-Et, vu que j'ai le droit d'y aller, je peux faire passer des messages ou autre. Ginny n'est pas stupide. Elle avait très bien compris que j'étais contrainte avant même que la vérité n'éclate. Tu vois où je veux en venir.

Drago soupira et elle sut qu'il venait de rendre les armes. Elle échangea un sourire avec son père.

-Tu lui diras que je suis désolé, mais que tout ce que j'ai fait ou dit avec elle était vrai.

-Tu ne le regretteras pas, promis. Ginny est impulsive mais le temps que vous vous revoyiez, elle se sera faite à ce message et aura compris que toi aussi...Tu protèges ta famille.

Drago lui offrit un sourire, reconnaissant.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Le 30 juillet au soir, je dois...Aider pour une mission. Et je rentrerais le 1er août.

Drago pâlit de façon soudaine.

-Tu sais en quoi consiste la mission.

-On ne m'a rien dit.

-Je sais qu'il s'agit d'attraper Potter quand il changera d'endroit.

-Quoi ? Mais...

Sirius grogna à son tour.

-Par pitié, ne fais rien qui t'attire des ennuis.

-Tout dépendra de ce qui se passera. Je ne peux pas garantir mes réactions.

Sirius et Regulus esquissèrent un sourire et se promirent de s'attendre à être torturés ce soir là. Mais cependant, il n'était pas question de lui en parler. Tous deux préféraient qu'elle soit rebelle qu'obéissante comme elle l'était ces derniers temps.

* * *

Thalia détestait occuper son ancienne chambre du manoir. Elle préférait la chambre qu'elle avait avec George, c'était un fait indéniable. Mais au moins, elle pouvait faire ses recherches en paix. Car malgré tout, elle continuait de jouer avec le feu. Elle cherchait comment on pouvait détruire les horcruxes.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester sous le règne de terreur de Voldemort sans rien faire. Et les livres qu'elle lisait étaient très noirs. Si on la surprenait à lire ça, elle était cuite. C'est pourquoi elle usait de beaucoup de précautions. Elle avait camouflé sa couverture pour que l'on ait l'impression qu'elle étudiait certaines potions de soins trop compliquées pour être enseignées à Poudlard.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle ferma rapidement son livre. Il s'agissait de Severus qui jeta un œil suspicieux sur son livre. Il la regarda ensuite et elle soutint son regard sans ciller. Elle était devenue forte à ce jeu là. En fait, elle avait eu le bon maître, surtout.

-Je sais que tu vas participer à la mission de vendredi prochain. Il faut que tu saches qu'il s'agit...

-D'attraper Harry pour le remettre au Maître. Drago me l'a dit. Et oui, j'essaierais de ne pas faire de vagues, c'est promis. Mais je ne peux rien garantir.

-Je te couvrirai si besoin. Dit Severus avec une certaine tendresse dans la voix. Il faut que tu saches une chose. Tu...Tu seras celle qui devras le plus aider Potter à mettre fin à la guerre.

-Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Dumbledore m'a clairement dit qu'à un moment ou à un autre, Potter se livrera et que c'est absolument toi qui devras l'y accompagner.

-Severus...

-Contente-toi d'écouter, c'est déjà très risqué que je te parle de ça ici. Potter a une certaine mission à accomplir cette année. Une mission pour laquelle je vais lui donner des coups de pouce.

Elle songea aussitôt aux horcruxes. Ce ne pouvait être que cela, elle en était intimement persuadée.

-Mais il faut absolument que tu sois consciente que tu _dois_ être présente le jour où Potter finalisera ce qui doit être fait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vos prophéties sont intimement liées. La décision que tu as prise de rejoindre les mangemorts a enclenché cette partie. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que Dumbledore espérait. Il savait que ce serait horrible pour toi mais nécessaire pour notre monde.

Thalia se rappela de certains regards calculateurs chez le vieux directeur, même si elle savait qu'il avait toujours pris son bien-être à cœur.

-Fais en sorte que le Maître n'apprenne jamais ce que je viens de te révéler. Il te tuerait. Il ne sait pas quel est exactement ton rôle. Retiens seulement ce que je t'ai dit. Le moment venu, tu devras te tenir aux côtés de Potter.

Thalia resta hébétée. Elle reprit cependant ses esprits et assimila ce que son oncle venait de lui apprendre.

-Je comprends. Mais dis-moi que quand tout sera terminé, tu seras encore là pour moi ?

-Je le serai, bien sûr. Pourquoi ne serais-je pas là ?

D'un geste inattendu, Severus la serra contre lui avec émotion.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi. Toujours.

* * *

Thalia avait répondu par hibou qu'elle serait présente et en avait profité pour ajouter une petite note pour George afin qu'il ne s'inquiète car elle n'utilisait que peu le gallion. En effet, elle avait peur que son système de communication ne soit révélé aussi, elle préférait l'utiliser en dernier cours.

Le rouquin, même s'il comprenait les raisons ne supportait pas cet état de fait. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles de sa femme était le pire pour elle. Avec tout ce qu'elle faisait pour les protéger...

Depuis peu, Angelina habitait avec eux à la boutique et il se sentait de trop. Fred avait probablement enduré cette solitude quand Thalia avait emménagé avec eux et que lui était seul. L'absence de Regulus était également pesante. Ils s'étaient finalement tous deux attachés à cet oncle sorti de nulle part.

Tout ce que les jumeaux espéraient désormais, c'était que Sirius et Regulus ne soient pas trop amochés, de même que Thalia. Et ils comptaient les jours jusqu'au mariage. Revoir Thalia leur ferait un bien fou, d'autant plus que Molly était désormais au courant qu'elle avait rejoint le mauvais camp pour les protéger tous et qu'elle s'en voulait de sa conduite précédente.

Remus avait aussi hâte de revoir sa filleule, qui ne savait même pas encore que Nymphadora et lui étaient mariés, eux aussi et qu'ils attendaient un heureux événement. Elle en serait folle de joie, et le couple comptait la prendre pour marraine, tout comme ils comptaient prendre Harry pour parrain. Ils ne voyaient qu'eux pour remplir ce rôle.

* * *

-Est-ce que je dois dire à Harry que...

-NON ! S'exclama Sirius avec violence en faisant sursauter sa fille. Il se précipiterait ici pour me sauver. Et il me semble que d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il doit accomplir certaines choses et qu'un affrontement serait prématuré pour le moment.

-Il doit...Détruire ce qui Le rend immortel.

Elle échangea un regard avec Regulus.

-Tu ne sais pas comment on peut faire ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je pensais mourir et j'ai confié... _L'objet..._ A Kreattur. Je n'ai jamais su s'il avait réussi à le détruire. Mais je suppose qu'il faut de la grande magie, vu la magie noire qui est contenue à l'intérieur.

Thalia acquiesça d'un air absent.

-Je voudrais aider Harry comme je peux, indiqua-t-elle.

-Fais profil bas, grinça Regulus. Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de choses juste sous son nez. Il finira par deviner ce que tu manigances.

Thalia soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Tous les deux étaient tellement rabat-joie ! Elle ne voulait qu'aider celui qui ressemblait le plus à un frère pour elle. Après Fred.

-Je n'imagine même pas vos retrouvailles à George et toi, dit Sirius.

Il la taquinait et elle finit par éclater de rire.

-Tu sais, je me demande comment il arrive à gérer tout ça. Il a toujours supporté tout ce qu'il m'arrivait parce qu'on est plus forts quand on est tous les deux ensembles, mais là...C'est...Différent. On ne peut même pas communiquer. Je suis bien contente qu'il ait Fred avec lui. Et je suis sûre que tu dois leur manquer, Regulus. Les connaissant, ils ont du s'attacher à toi.

Regulus esquissa un sourire alors que Sirius tapait dans son épaule d'un air qui se voulait amical. Et Thalia esquissa un autre sourire, heureuse de voir que finalement, les deux frères s'entendaient bien.

* * *

 _Soir du 30 juillet_

Voldemort avait rassemblé les mangemorts qui partiraient en mission dans le hall du manoir Malefoy. Il les mit par équipes de quatre ou cinq et son regard glissa brièvement sur Thalia, lui assurant qu'elle serait surveillée. Elle haussa les épaules. Il se produirait ce qu'il se produirait. Elle savait que Regulus et Sirius s'étaient préparés dans le cas où elle fauterait et étaient prêts à en assumer les retombées.

-Tout se passera par la voie des airs. Vous devez me ramener Potter par tous les moyens.

Les mangemorts suivirent le mage noir dans le grand parc entourant le manoir. Thalia enfourcha son balai comme tant d'autres à côté d'elle, restant avec ceux avec qui elle en était en équipe. La seule chose qu'elle avait retenue, c'était que Severus serait avec elle. Les autres, elle s'en fichait totalement.

Voldemort lança le signal et elle décolla en même temps que les autres. Si ce n'avait pas été une mission pour intercepter Harry, elle aurait été heureuse de voler à nouveau. Durant de brèves secondes, elle profita d'oublier ses soucis alors que le vent faisait voler ses cheveux en tous sens. Et elle reprit ses esprits quand on lui cria de se mettre en formation. Elle reprit également son sérieux et s'empêcha de céder à la tentation de se laisser aller à apprécier le vol. Elle concentra ses pensées sur George qu'elle verrait dans maximum quelques heures alors que cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient séparés.

-Séparez-vous ! Cria Voldemort et elle serra le manche de son balai.

Elle venait d'apercevoir, devant eux, non pas un Harry Potter, mais sept. Accompagnés de chacun un garde du corps. Il y avait Remus, Bill, Maugrey, Hagrid, Kingsley, Arthur et Nymphadora. Elle se demanda qui avait pris la place de Harry et où était le vrai. Voldemort se mit en arrière, il souhaitait sûrement faire son entrée plus tard.

Elle ne prit pas plus de temps à chercher où se trouvait Harry ni à se demander qui étaient les faux et se contenta de suivre la formation quand ses quatre « collègues » se mirent à suivre Remus.

Evidemment, le contraire l'aurait étonnée. Elle laissa les autres lancer des sorts et il lui sembla voir « Harry » écarquiller les yeux en la voyant. Crispée sur son balai, elle se contentait de suivre, regardant l'échange de sorts entre les deux camps. Remus crispa la mâchoire en la voyant.

Il n'était pas simple d'éviter les sorts possibles, même si elle voyait que « Harry » et Remus faisaient leur possible pour ne pas qu'elle se trouve dans leur trajectoire.

-Weasley ! Tu oublies ce qui risque d'arriver à ton oncle et à ton père ! Hurla Montague. Alors bouge toi !

Elle vit Remus écarquiller les yeux et froncer les sourcils mais ne répondit pas à l'injonction de Darius. Sa décision avait été prise au moment ou elle avait su de quelle mission il s'agissait. Elle crispa la mâchoire et se pencha sur son balai pour éviter un maléfice cuisant lancé par Remus qui lui fit un regard d'excuses.

En regardant derrière, elle se rendit compte que Severus limitait les dégâts des sorts que lançaient les mangemorts. Ils avaient convenu tous les deux qu'elle ne parlerait à personne du double rôle qu'il jouait dans cette guerre. Ils avaient également décidé qu'elle devrait faire mine de le détester. Ils n'avaient pas le choix s'ils voulaient que son rôle reste secret. Même auprès de Sirius, Regulus ou Drago, quand ils abordaient le sujet de Severus, elle faisait mine de le haïr du plus profond de son être. C'était la seule option possible et ils le savaient tous les deux.

-Weasley ! Reprit Montague.

Elle l'ignora encore une fois. Il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Montague la percuta de plein fouet pour la faire bouger mais elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui.

-Tu as si peu d'estime pour la vie de tes proches ?

Elle refusa de laisser ses mots la déstabiliser et s'excusa mentalement auprès de ceux qui allaient souffrir de son manque d'action. Mais on ne pouvait lui demander de faire souffrir Lupin ou celui (ou celle) qui se cachait sous les traits d'Harry.

Et puis, elle tourna la tête, aperçut Severus lancer un sort sur la main d'un mangemort qui avait commencer l'incantation du sort mortel. Le mangemort se décala pour éviter un sort de Lupin et elle vit comme au ralenti le sort de son oncle atteindre « Harry ». Le sang jaillit de même que le Polynectar cessa de faire effet.

-GEORGE ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle accéléra sur son balai puis entendit distinctement Montague lui lancer un « Flambios ». Elle se sentit tomber dans le vide puis se rappela le sort qu'elle avait utilisé pour la première tâche.

- _Angelus Metaurus_!

Les ailes noires lui poussèrent dans le dos et elle rattrapa George et Remus qui semblaient tomber, tomber, tomber alors que la tâche rouge sur le cou de son mari ne cessait de s'agrandir.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci pour vos commentaires :)**


	39. Tristes retrouvailles

**Voila la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture x)**

* * *

 **Tristes retrouvailles**

Thalia regardait la tâche rouge qui s'élargissait, se retournant de temps à autre pour contrer Montague qui lui envoyait des sorts. Elle maîtrisait assez bien ses ailes noires, même si elle eut un soupçon de culpabilité en songeant que c'était de la magie noire. Severus lui lança un regard noir pour l'enjoindre à fuir avec George et Remus. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête pendant qu'il la couvrait plus ou moins discrètement.

Elle ferma les yeux en songeant brièvement à la torture qu'allait être celle de ses oncles et de son père, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser George dans cet état sans rien faire.

Elle réussit enfin à l'atteindre et le maintint droit sur son balai le temps qu'ils atteignent une zone sécurisée. Ils eurent un atterrissage chaotique et Thalia fit disparaître ses ailes d'un Finite Incantatem.

-George..George, murmura-t-elle en tapotant ses joues.

Mais son mari fixait le ciel d'un air absent.

-Thalia, où ta mère a-t-elle accouché de toi ? Je suis désolé, je dois vérifier que tu n'es pas un mangemort déguisé même si j'en doute.

-A l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

-Il lui faut une potion régénérante au plus vite, il ne survivra pas à un transplanage, je vais voir si nos hôtes en ont.

Thalia ne prêta pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle fouilla ses poches et administra la potion dont Remus avait parlé, tout en continuant à tapoter ses joues et à lui parler mais sans meilleurs résultats qu'auparavant.

Remus la saisit par le bras pour l'enjoindre à transplaner. Ils arrivèrent au Terrier où se trouvaient Molly, Ginny, Harry et Hagrid. Ils aidèrent tous à installer George sur le canapé et Thalia se pencha pour le soigner comme elle le pouvait sans sentir les larmes sur ses joues. Elle avait tellement peur de le perdre. Tout comme elle avait peur de perdre Sirius, Regulus et Severus.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, croassa-t-elle en couvant George du regard. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Molly la serra contre elle.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir traitée comme je l'ai fait ! Tu es pâle, il faut que tu manges quelque chose.

Molly l'entraîna à la cuisine et les autres suivirent.

-Je ne peux pas rester longtemps parmi vous. J'avais eu... « l'autorisation » de rester jusqu'à demain soir pour assister au mariage mais..Avec ma conduite de ce soir...

-Nous te cacherons !

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je crains ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air alarmé.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

-Il ne voulait pas que je te le dise, mais...Il tient Sirius.

-Quoi ? Mais il est mort !

-Il est bien vivant. Tout comme mon oncle Regulus. Et il les utilise pour que je lui obéisse. Je sais...Je sais d'avance qu'il va les torturer pour ce que je viens de faire.

Remus resta sans voix et Harry amorça un mouvement pour quitter le terrier. Hagrid posa la main sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher et il ne bougea plus.

-Papa m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire parce qu'il pensait que tu irais le chercher...Mais que tu as quelque chose à accomplir avant cette confrontation.

-Pourquoi Sirius se trouve là bas ?

-Ca fait quelques mois qu'il se cachait à la tête de sanglier. Il était trop faible et sa magie était trop instable. Le soir où...Dumbledore est mort, Regulus, que je cachais chez moi sous l'identité d'Antoine, a senti que quelque chose se passait. Il a voulu utiliser un passage de l'auberge, ne me demande pas lequel je ne sais pas, et ils se sont retrouvés. Ils ont décidé d'aller à Poudlard ensembles, mais ils n'ont pas pris la précaution de dissimuler leurs identités et sont tombés sur les mangemorts qui s'en allaient.

-Bande d'idiots, murmura Lupin.

-Il m'a fait revenir auprès d'eux en les menaçant. Et il m'a signifié que chaque acte de rébellion, chaque ordre auquel je désobéissais...Ce serait eux qui le paieraient. Mais je ne pouvais pas...Je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire en voyant George comme ça !

Thalia s'effondra sur la table et Harry la rejoignit, de même que Ginny, pour la consoler.

* * *

Voldemort n'était pas content. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous rentrés, sa colère ne cessait d'augmenter et il sembla chercher quelqu'un sur qui se défouler. Un responsable qui le paierait amèrement. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas eu Harry Potter, mais en plus, Thalia Weasley était auprès de son mari et des siens.

Son regard se posa sur Severus Rogue, qui semblait ne pas avoir empêché sa nièce de déserter. Il le tenait pour responsable du fait que Thalia n'était plus des leurs. Oh, bien sûr, il punirait Regulus et Sirius en conséquence. Il l'avait promis à Thalia, et Lord Voldemort ne disait jamais les choses à la légère. Tout comme Thalia serait sévèrement punie quand elle retournerait parmi eux. Et il était persuadé qu'elle reviendrait.

* * *

Regulus et Sirius furent brutalement remis en cellule. Ce satané Rogue ! C'était lui même qui s'était chargé de les torturer. Sirius se remit difficilement sur ses jambes et alla voir si Regulus allait bien.

Sa seule victoire avait été de se rendre compte que Rogue avait également été torturé. Il semblait courbaturé, boitait et avait le dos voûté. C'était probablement lui qu'ils avaient entendu quelques heures auparavant.

Sirius cessa de penser à la chauve souris quand il se rendit compte que Regulus avait sombré dans l'inconscience et ne respirait que très faiblement. Paniqué, il se rendit compte qu'en plus de cela, il était fiévreux. Et il se rappela que pendant que Rogue le torturait lui, Regulus l'avait été par Voldemort lui même. Et il avait du se venger du fait que Regulus avait réussi à se déjouer de lui toutes ses années.

Avec inquiétude, Sirius posa la tête de Regulus sur ses genoux et passa la main dans ses cheveux dans un geste qu'il espérait rassurant. Il fallait espérer que Drago Malefoy allait continuer de donner plus de nourriture que prévue aux prisonniers.

* * *

George ouvrit les yeux et n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il se sentit serré dans les bras d'une Thalia secouée de sanglots.

-J'ai cru te perdre. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir ! Murmura-t-elle à son oreille, celle qui était encore là.

George la serra contre lui en retour avec un soupir de bien être. Il fit une blague sur les auréoles à Fred qui se moqua de lui. L'ambiance commença à se réchauffer puis il apprit la mort de Fol Oeil et ils burent tous du whisky pur feu en sa mémoire. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Thalia s'éloigna de lui et alla prendre l'air dans le jardin.

Harry la rejoignit et posa la main sur son épaule.

-Tu ne peux pas y retourner.

-J'y retournerai comme c'était prévu. Mon père est finalement en vie, je ne peux pas me terrer dans mon coin pendant que lui est prisonnier. Plus que toute autre personne il doit détester cette détention. Et je t'interdis d'aller le libérer. Tu as les horcruxes à détruire. Enfin je suppose que c'est là ta mission.

Harry acquiesça et ils se prirent la main en signe de soutien.

-Demain, nous ferons la fête au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Et ensuite, on fera tout pour que cette guerre cesse. Qu'en pense Astoria ?

-Astoria ?

-Allez, je sais que tu t'intéressais à une Serdaigle l'année dernière. Et il me semble que quand elle a rejoint l'AD, elle était aussi intéressée par toi !

-Elle n'en pense rien. Elle ne peut pas se prononcer. Sa famille est remplie de mangemorts. Elle ne peut que suivre le mouvement pour ne rien risquer. Mais elle compte sur moi pour que cette ère de terreur cesse.

Thalia eut un bref sourire.

-Comment va devenir Poudlard à ton avis ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Il paraît que c'est Rogue qui a lancé le Sectumsempra à George.

Thalia voulut le défendre puis se rappela qu'elle devait jouer le rôle de la nièce qui lui en voulait et qui ne savait pas son rôle de double agent.

-Oui. Je l'ai vu.

-Quel pourri !

Elle ne pouvait rien nier. Mais elle ne pouvait qu'avoir en pensant aux trois êtres chers qui devaient souffrir au manoir Malefoy. Une fois de plus, elle était dans l'incapacité d'aider qui que ce soit. Fred les fit revenir à l'intérieur. George avait été déplacé dans sa chambre où il entamait sa convalescence.

Les mines restèrent sombres durant la soirée, puis Fleur se mit à parler mariage pour détendre l'atmosphère. Thalia ne quitta pas son air sombre. Elle aurait voulu rester avec eux et se battre contre Voldemort. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Ils seraient bien plus en danger si justement elle se permettait de rester.

Fred lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour lui faire penser à autre chose sous l'oeil inquiet de Molly. Même durant le tournoi des trois sorciers, elle n'avait jamais paru aussi angoissée.

-Ton père...Commença Fred.

-Doit être en train de se faire torturer parce que je suis ici. Mais je ne pouvais pas...Je n'aurais pas pu laisser George et Remus partir en laissant George...C'est mon mari, je ne pouvais pas...

Fred tapota brièvement sa main.

-Sirius en aurait fait autant pour Catelyn. J'en suis persuadé. Et...Regulus et lui devaient savoir que tu ne pourrais pas rester de marbre si l'un de tes proches se faisait blesser.

-Ils s'étaient tous les deux préparés à l'éventualité de se faire torturer, mais j'aurais voulu que ça n'arrive pas !

Molly intervint en regardant Thalia d'un air maternel.

-Tu as besoin de repos. Va retrouver George, vous dormirez mieux tous les deux si vous êtes ensembles.

Tous les sorciers présents la regardèrent monter l'escalier d'un pas pesant. Remus avait encore du mal à se remettre du fait d'avoir appris que Sirius était encore en vie. Sa situation n'était pas des plus enviables, et sur ce point, Remus en voulait aux frères Black d'avoir été si stupides. Il n'y avait que Sirius pour ne pas penser à cacher son identité en se rendant à Poudlard. Bellatrix avait du jubiler d'être celle qui les ramènerait à Voldemort. Elle avait une dent contre eux, elle semblait vouloir tuer Nymphadora pour la rayer de l'arbre généalogique des Black au plus vite.

Le fait que Nymphadore soit née d'un né moldu était déjà une tare. Et maintenant qu'elle était mariée, c'était une faute de plus aux yeux d'une radicale comme Bellatrix. Et encore, elle ne savait pas tout...Il fallait absolument que Nymphadora reste à l'abri. Les temps devenaient bien trop dangereux.

* * *

Thalia s'assit au chevet de George qui dormait profondément, la respiration lente. Elle observa son oreille -ou plutôt là où aurait du se trouver son oreille- bandée et une vague de haine la submergea malgré elle envers Severus. Elle savait que son oncle ne l'avait pas sciemment visé, mais le résultat était le même. George était gravement mutilé et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu te protéger davantage.

Bien sûr, son mari n'entendait rien. C'est ce qu'elle pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, se leva doucement vers elle et la saisit entre ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Et puis au moins, maintenant, tout le monde pourra nous différencier Fred et moi, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

-J'aimerais te garder auprès de moi, commença George, mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te soutenir pour que le peu de famille qu'il te reste garde la vie sauve.

Elle se blottit contre lui sans répondre. George caressa ses cheveux et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, se redécouvrant. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Ginny et Thalia se préparaient pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Thalia avait revêtu la robe verte du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers de Poudlard.

-Ginny, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Le visage de la rouquine se ferma instantanément.

-Je ne veux rien savoir de Malefoy !

-Il est dans la même situation que moi !

-Comment ça ? S'intéressa tout de même Ginny.

-Toute l'année dernière, Il menaçait sa famille. Il tient son père et sa mère et Il les tue si Drago ne lui obéit pas. Et tu dois penser qu'il a été élevé dans les principes des sangs-purs ! C'est déjà un miracle que vous ayez été ensembles, alors qu'aux yeux de ses parents tu n'est qu'une traître à ton sang. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il est désolé et que...

Ginny stoppa Thalia de la main. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

-Je pense connaître la suite. Tu lui diras que tu m'as bien délivré son message, que j'ai bien voulu l'écouter et que je l'accepte.

-Tu acceptes quoi exactement ?

-Je l'accepte lui, même si je ne sais pas comment vont se dérouler nos hypothétiques retrouvailles. Dans le régime actuel, il vaudra mieux qu'on reste dissimulés et une relation de ce genre ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Tu lui donneras ça.

Ginny était remontée rapidement de sa chambre et lui avait donné un gallion.

-C'est ?

-Oui, un gallion de l'AD. Hermione m'a aidé à l'ensorceler même si elle ne sait pas de qui il s'agit exactement.

-Il comprendra à quel point tu peux lui faire confiance, approuva Thalia.

Le regard de Ginny était rempli d'inquiétude. Mais elle ne demanda pas. Elle savait que la réponse à sa question serait qu'il allait mal. Il ne pouvait qu'aller mal dans cette situation.

* * *

Sirius s'inquiétait de l'état de Regulus qui ne faisait qu'empirer en quelques heures. Il était bouillant, alors qu'il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud dans leurs cachots. Drago avait tenté de subtiliser un antidote pour lui, mais s'était fait prendre, et l'aîné des Black avait encore ses hurlements en tête.

-Tu te demandes ce qu'on lui a fait, hein Sirius ? Demanda Bella, venue l'asticoter. Ce pauvre Reggie, il aurait du se douter que le Maître le punirait, non ? Il n'a pas trouvé ça trop beau d'être seulement enfermé ? Le Maître lui a lancé un sort qui lui fait revivre tous ses souvenirs dont les choix ont entaché son avenir. Soit il le combat et il vit...Soit il s'enfonce dans ses remords, ses regrets et sa culpabilité et la fièvre finira par le tuer.

La folle repartit en riant et Sirius regarda son frère d'un air inquiet. Regulus ne se battrait pas. Il n'y parviendrait pas ! Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais il savait à quel point il pouvait s'en vouloir.

Il s'inquiéta ensuite du sort qui serait réservé à Thalia. Il avait cru comprendre qu'aujourd'hui, les mangemorts attaqueraient le ministère, puis le terrier des Weasley. Il était sûr qu'ils ne laisseraient pas échapper Thalia et qu'elle serait de retour ce soir même. Et son cœur de père était inquiet au plus haut point.

* * *

Thalia et Ginny s'esclaffèrent en voyant Ron, empli de jalousie, fixer Hermione et Viktor danser. Un peu de légèreté faisait du bien et elles ne pouvaient pas passer leur temps à ruminer de sombres pensées.

George avait tenté de convaincre Thalia de rester avec eux ce soir, mais elle avait assuré qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'abandonner son oncle et son père. Et il la comprenait bien finalement. Comment lui enlever ça. Et il admirait son courage et son abnégation. Retourner auprès de Voldemort en sachant qu'elle allait se faire punir, donc torturer, c'était...Vraiment admirable.

« Il faut que je montre l'exemple à Drago », avait-elle assuré avec un sourire rassurant. Elle lui avait ensuite demandé de lui fournir un stock de la boutique, « au cas où », ça pouvait être utile. Il avait deviné qu'elle ne comptait pas rester inactive, mais lui avait fait promettre de faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

-Madame Weasley, me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ? Demanda-t-il en s'inclinant.

Il fut récompensé par le grand sourire qu'elle lui offrit, radieuse malgré tout ce qui se passait dans leur vie. Les deux époux dansèrent sur la piste, oublieux du monde. Muriel et d'autres leur jetèrent un regard dédaigneux, refusant de croire que Thalia était mangemorte contre elle.

-Que vas-tu faire de l'héritage de Dumbledore ? Lui demanda le rouquin.

Le ministre Scrimgeour était arrivé ce matin, afin de distribuer l'héritage de Dumbledore.

-Il faudra que je trouve une pensine, il s'agirait apparemment des souvenirs que le directeur avait de mes parents. Ce n'est pas dans mes priorités de voir ça. La lettre qu'il m'a écrite, je l'ai transformé en un parchemin de la boutique puisqu'il s'agirait de certaines choses que je dois savoir concernant la prophétie.

-Le ministre n'a rien dit par rapport à ce que tu es ?

-Je lui ai bien demandé de me capturer et me mettre à Azkaban, mais comme il n'y a plus de détraqueurs...Tu comprends, Il n'aurait rien pu faire si je me faisais emprisonner. Et Scrimgeour a dit qu'il était beaucoup mieux que je sois dans leur camp contrainte et forcée.

Ils cessèrent de parler de guerre et profitèrent de la fête. Ils se sépareraient bien trop tôt à leur goût. Thalia lui avait dit qu'elle avait compris qu'elle devrait être avec Harry à la fin, concernant la dernière bataille.

-Quand cette guerre sera finie, je voudrais qu'on se remarie à Poudlard. C'est là que je suis née et je trouvais que c'était symbolique.

-Tout ce que tu voudras. Et après on fera des petits-enfants pour que ma mère puisse de nouveau pouponner.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, en songeant pendant de nombreuses minutes à quoi pourraient bien ressembler leurs éventuels futurs enfants. Puis Fred s'incrusta et ils partagèrent une danse à trois sous les rires de leur famille et les regards désapprobateurs de la tante Muriel.

L'ambiance fut mise, et Thalia partagea une danse avec quelqu'un qui semblait être un cousin Weasley mais qui était Harry déguisé. Ils eurent plusieurs fous rires lorsqu'ils imaginèrent Sirius grand-père. Thalia lui fit cependant promettre une fois de plus de ne pas chercher à le libérer, qu'elle trouverait un moyen pour le faire elle même.

Arriva ensuite le dessert, une superbe pièce montée. Puis, un patronus arriva en plein milieu de la piste.

-Il a tué le ministre. Le ministère est tombé. Ils arrivent.

La panique se créa. Thalia saisit son petit sac de soirée et regarda George d'un air triste. C'est là qu'ils allaient de nouveau se quitter. George saisit sa main et la ramena jusqu'à lui pour échanger un dernier baiser alors que des transplanages se faisaient entendre de tous côtés.

-Je t'aime. Utilise nos produits à bon escient.

-Je t'aime aussi. Et je vais leur en faire baver ! Essaya-t-elle de sourire.

George posa son front contre le sien, Fred fit une accolade à son amie tandis que des sorts s'échangeaient. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà partis et Thalia songea qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de souhaiter son anniversaire à Harry. Et qu'elle avait oublié son propre anniversaire la veille.

-Comme on se retrouve Thalia ! Vas-tu me suivre ou dois-je employer la force ? Claironna la voix de Voldemort.

-Je vais vous suivre comme c'était prévu, Maître.

Et George de se crisper face à sa soumission. Macnair prit le bras de Thalia, les mains de George et elle se lâchèrent et ils se contentèrent d'échanger un regard. Ils se retrouveraient à un moment ou à un autre. Comme toujours. Macnair transplana et Thalia se prépara à la torture qui allait suivre.

* * *

Harry leur avait encore échappé. L 'humeur de Voldemort n'était donc pas au beau fixe, forcément. Heureusement pour ses hommes, Thalia serait son défouloir aujourd'hui.

Elle se plia aux Doloris, qui pourtant furent nombreux. Durant un long moment, elle se demanda s'il souhaitait qu'elle atterrisse à Saint Mangouste comme les Londubat. C'est à ce moment que la douleur s'arrêta. Mais la colère du Lord ne semblait pas être calmée, malheureusement pour elle.

Voldemort tourna d'un air trop calme autour d'elle.

-Tu as encore utilisé de la magie noire ce soir là.

-Je n'ai pas sombré.

-Oh, non. Mais ce sort avec les ailes, t'a probablement laissé une marque. La marque de sa malédiction.

-...Sa malédiction ?

Voldemort se contenta d'esquisser un sourire.

-Je reste déçu par ta désertion et je trouve que tu n'es pas assez punie pour ce que tu as osé faire. Tout d'abord, je veux que tu fasses un serment inviolable. Tu devras jurer de ne plus t'échapper.

-En échange de quoi ?

-En échange, je ne tuerais pas tes proches.

Ce n'était pas très équitable, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Oh, et remercie-moi, je t'ai laissé une nuit avec ton Weasley.

Voldemort fit venir Severus qui fut le témoin de leur serment et le lord noir eut un sourire satisfait.

-Sectumsempra ! S'écria-t-il ensuite sans prévenir sous les yeux horrifiés de Severus qui esquissa un geste. Tu peux arrêter l'hémorragie mais rien de plus. Elle va rester quelques temps avec cette plaie. Histoire qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il en coûte de me désobéir.

-Mais ça risque de s'infecter, Maître, et alors, elle risque de mourir.

-Elle ne mourra pas, assura Voldemort.

Severus devint blanc en voyant la robe verte tâchée de rouge, même si le sang ne s'étalait pas. Il s'excusa mentalement auprès de Thalia, car il ne pourrait rien faire de plus. Même pour Thalia, il ne pouvait pas risquer de faire exploser sa couverture.

* * *

Sirius sursauta. Pettigrow venait d'entrer, tenant une Thalia inconsciente et ensanglantée. Sirius lui jeta un regard haineux. Ce sale petit traître...Peter l'ignora et ouvrit la cellule à côté de lui pour y mettre Thalia avant de ressortir aussi vite qu'il était entré.

Sirius repoussa doucement Regulus, dont la tête était sur ses genoux pour aller au plus près de sa fille, dans un sale état. Il saisit sa main, mais elle était glacée.

-Non, non, non...Murmura-t-il. Pas toi, pas toi. Ne nous laisse pas.

Il ne remarqua que vaguement qu'elle avait un sac de soirée sur elle et qu'il semblait plein à craquer. Il avait parfaitement entendu ses hurlements. Il aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles à cet instant, mais cela lui était impossible.

-Thalia, Regulus...Ne me laissez pas tout seul, supplia presque Sirius.

* * *

Sirius avait parlé à Drago pour faire comprendre le sort de Thalia. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Regulus. Mais Thalia...Elle ne s'était pas réveillée une seule fois depuis que Peter l'avait ramener dans les sous sols du manoir Malefoy.

Il avait essayé de les réveiller, l'un et l'autre, mais pour le moment, la fièvre de Regulus ne faisait qu'empirer. Thalia...Thalia restait gelée. Mais il allait lui falloir des soins, sa plaie, due à un sort noir, il le savait n'allait pas tarder à s'infecter. Et elle était si pâle...On aurait dit un cadavre ! Mais elle n'était pas utile morte à Voldemort ! A moins qu'il n'ait saisi le véritable sens de la prophétie ? Non, il refusait cet état des choses. Il fallait qu'il ignore que Thalia et Harry le finiraient ensembles !

Drago avait tenté de faire entendre la cause de Thalia au maître, mais il avait dit qu'elle pouvait bien tenir une journée de plus.

-J'ai essayé, Sirius, je vous le promets. Thalia est comme une sœur pour moi, je ne veux pas la voir mourir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Regulus et elle se réveillent. Mais je suis impuissant.

Sirius lui fit comprendre du regard qu'il le croyait. Par Merlin, il aurait préféré qu'on le torture pendant que Thalia était auprès de George plutôt que la voir mourir à petit feu. Ce que Regulus était en train de faire également. Il ne combattait pas ses choix mais semblait se laisser envahir par les remords qui le rongeaient depuis des années.

Drago baissa le regard vers Thalia. Et la même pensée vint aux deux hommes, même s'ils la regrettèrent. Qui, entre Regulus et Thalia allait mourir le premier ?

* * *

 **Bon week-end et à dans la semaine pour la suite :)**


	40. Nouvelles fonctions

**Voila la suite ! Je ne vous garantis pas une publication la semaine prochaine vu les fêtes par contre...**

* * *

 **Nouvelles fonctions**

La rentrée de Poudlard aurait lieu demain. George n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Thalia. Face à son manque de réponse il n'avait pas insisté pour ne pas lui attirer d'ennuis mais ce long mois était une torture. Est-ce que ce serait comme ça durant tout le temps de la guerre ? Il ne supporterait pas de ne pas savoir comment elle allait, il le savait parfaitement. Et même s'il faisait bonne figure en riant et faisant des blagues, il n'allait pas bien. Aussi il sursauta en sentant son gallion chauffer.

 _« Etais en convalescence.T'expliquerai. Je t'aime. »_

Il ne pouvait demander plus. Elle ne pouvait pas envoyer de longs messages avec le gallion. Il avait été étonné qu'elle puisse le faire fonctionner juste au moment où Sirius était en danger. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait eu un déclic, comme si le fait de savoir sa famille menacée avait suffi à ce qu'elle trouve la solution -qui avait été simple une fois qu'elle eut mis le doigt dessus.

Par Merlin, il fallait que cette guerre cesse. Etre marié et ne pas voir sa femme était un calvaire. Savoir qu'elle devait déprimer et vivre auprès d'êtres horribles était bien pire encore...

Avec un soupir, George alla donner des nouvelles de Thalia à Fred et Angelina, dont il jalousait désormais le bonheur...

* * *

Thalia ouvrit les yeux, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose. George...George avait eu l'oreille arrachée par Severus. Elle l'avait suivi pour le soigner. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Les mangemorts et Voldemort qui débarquaient. Le retour au manoir Malefoy. Et la torture. Le Sectumsempra.

Elle fut rassurée de ne pas souffrir. On l'avait soignée...Mais c'était il y a combien de temps tout ça ? Un sacré moment, non ? Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu son père ou Regulus...

-Enfin tu te réveilles.

-Lucius ? Croassa-t-elle.

Le blond lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'un coup.

-Avant que tu ne poses de questions, tu es tombée dans une sorte de coma. Le Maître voulait faire un exemple de toi en montrant qu'on ne lui désobéit pas impunément. Tout comme il l'a fait avec Regulus.

Lucius poursuivit en voyant son regard affolé.

-ll va bien. Seulement le Maître lui a lancé une malédiction. S'il cédait à ses remords ou sa culpabilité, il mourrait. Mais il s'en est sorti. Ca fait un mois que tu es ici. Drago retourne à Poudlard demain. Et apparemment tu fais partie du voyage. Même s'il semblerait que tu doives rentrer tous les week-ends pour te soumettre à le legillimancie du Maître et t'assurer que Regulus et Sirius vont bien.

Thalia fronça les sourcils. Qu'irait-elle faire à Poudlard ? Mais elle ne posa pas la question. Y retourner sans Fred et George cependant...

-Et mon mari ?

-Aucun Weasley n'a été blessé. Et en ce qui concerne le trio il a tout simplement disparu.

Elle n'en montra rien mais Lucius voyait que la nouvelle lui faisait plaisir. Il ne commenta pas, elle avait de la chance de ne pas se trouver face au maître. D'ailleurs, il était surpris que celui-ci ne soit pas encore venu voir sa protégée.

-A ta place, je n'énerverais pas le maître plus que de raison. C'est déjà surprenant que tu sois en vie...

-Je sais. Mais si Narcissa avait été en danger...

-Je reste un Serpentard, mais oui, j'aurais fait ce qu'il faut. Je serais bien resté, mais je sais qu'Il veut te parler. Ne l'énerve pas plus que de raison.

Thalia acquiesça et se redressa en grimaçant légèrement. Severus avait probablement fait de son mieux pour qu'elle cicatrise comme il se devait mais des gestes trop brusques lui coûtaient. Elle songea ironiquement que George et elle avaient subi le même sort à un jour près.

Voldemort entra dans la pièce et elle ferma son esprit, soutenant les rubis qui l'analysaient. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait alors elle attendit patiemment.

-Tu vas pouvoir aller voir ton oncle et ton père, ensuite tu partiras pour Poudlard demain avec Drago.

Il fit une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il mentionna Regulus.

-Comme Lucius a déjà du te l'expliquer, il a survécu à une malédiction que je lui ai lancé.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'autorisation de le soigner.

Voldemort eut un bref ricanement. Elle sentait que la réponse allait être non.

-Tu me surprendras toujours, Thalia Black. Tu as passé un mois dans le coma, et la première chose que tu veux faire, c'est soigner ton oncle. Tu ne serais pas Poufsouffle sur les bords ? Demanda-t-il avec dégoût.

-Toutes les maisons de Poudlard ont leur importance.

-Toutes ? Je doute que tu ne portes Serpentard dans ton cœur.

-Sans Serpentard, on ne peut nier que Poudlard n'existerait pas.

Voldemort approuva ses propos.

-Je t'autorise à soigner ton oncle. Tu rentreras tous les week-ends pour t'assurer qu'ils sont bel et bien en vie. Et je tiendrais ma parole étant donné que tu as fait le serment inviolable en promettant de ne pas fuir.

Elle avait oublié ce détail.

-On se reverra dans une semaine.

-Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire à Poudlard ?

-Eh bien, étant donné que ton oncle en devient le directeur, j'ai pensé à toi comme professeur de potions.

-Quoi ! Mais Slughorn...

-A atterri à Saint Mangouste après un affrontement avec mes fidèles. Tu seras le nouveau professeur des potions et la nouvelle directrice des Serpentards.

* * *

Sirius sursauta en entendant des pas arriver vers eux. Il releva la tête et eut un énorme soupir de soulagement en voyant Drago et Thalia arriver vers eux. Se déplacer semblait laborieux pour elle, mais bon sang, elle était en vie ! Et il semblait que Regulus allait aller encore mieux vu qu'elle tenait plusieurs fioles de potions dans les mains. Il avait vaillamment combattu la malédiction, mais il n'avait pas eu les soins nécessaires alors qu'il savait que le bâtard graisseux était dans le coin. Si vraiment Regulus avait été son ami...

Il arrêta de penser à Rogue et prit Thalia dans une grande étreinte quand Drago ouvrit leur cellule.

-Ne me refais plus ça !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que j'avais prévu tu sais.

Elle oeuvra ensuite pour soigner Regulus qui n'avait pas bonne mine mais qui sourit en la voyant. Sirius et Drago la regardèrent oeuvrer en silence et se firent la même réflexion que Ginny lorsqu'elle avait soigné les élèves de Poudlard durant l'attaque visant à tuer Dumbledore : Thalia était faite pour soigner les gens.

Le vieil Ollivander qui avait été transféré dans cette aile du manoir il y a peu, se fit la même réflexion.

-Tu devrais fuir et nous laisser, Thalia. On ne vaut pas la peine que tu risques ici.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Sirius fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle passait la baguette sur le corps de Regulus pour analyser les dégâts. Où avait-elle appris tout ça ? On aurait presque dit un médicomage.

-Il m'a fait faire un serment inviolable en échange de votre vie et celle de George.

-Et tu l'as fait ? S'énerva son père.

-Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? J'ai les pieds et poings liés !

Sirius émit un long soupir alors que Regulus se redressait avec reconnaissance. Thalia se tourna ensuite vers Drago.

-J'ai pu parler à Ginny. Elle a du mal mais elle a compris que tu avais les mêmes raisons que moi.

Thalia fouilla ses poches et fut étonnée de trouver le gallion. Elle aurait pensé que Voldemort était tombé dessus...

-Elle m'a donné ça pour toi.

Drago fixa le gallion avec stupidité. Thalia se rappela qu'il n'en connaissait pas le fonctionnement.

-C'est avec ça qu'on communiquait avec l'AD. Le gallion chauffe et tu peux lire des messages. Je vais me charger d'enchanter le tien ce soir comme j'avais enchanté certains de nos gallions après le fiasco du ministère l'année dernière.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son père. Celui-ci la fixa étrangement. Elle était aussi forte que sa mère niveau enchantements. Regulus quant à lui serra Thalia contre lui en signe de remerciement en lui faisant promettre de toujours utiliser ses capacités pour soigner les gens. Queudver arriva ensuite pour dire à Thalia et Drago de préparer leurs affaires pour Poudlard et Thalia n'eut que le temps d'annoncer son nouveau poste du bout des lèvres aux deux hommes qui étaient le plus proches d'elle dans le manoir hormis Drago, Severus et Lucius.

* * *

-Si on m'avait dit que ma fille serait directrice des Serpentards...Commença Sirius.

Regulus eut un petit rire.

-C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? Elle est devenue professeur de potions aussi. Et elle m'a dit que le choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard.

Sirius haussa un sourcil. Il ne se rappelait qu'elle lui ait un jour confié cela. Quelle cachottière.

-Au moins elle pourra enseigner la matière qu'elle adore. Mais je l'aurais plus vue en médicomage.

Regulus ne put qu'acquiescer à cette affirmation. Mais lui l'aurait plutôt vue infirmière à Poudlard ou assistante de Pomfresh.

* * *

-Tu sais pour qu'elle te donne un gallion, c'est qu'elle doit avoir sacrément confiance en toi.

Drago ne répondit pas mais son visage s'illumina quelque peu. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle les rejoignirent dans le compartiment et s'étonnèrent de la présence de Thalia et alors qu'elle allait répondre, la Gazette du Sorcier leur fut livrée par un hibou et apporta la réponse que les autres cherchaient.

 _Severus Rogue à la tête de Poudlard ! Sa nièce professeur de potions !_

 _Nous apprenons aujourd'hui même que c'est Severus Rogue qui va remplacer Albus Dumbledore en temps que directeur de Poudlard. Dans le même temps nous apprenons que Thalia Weasley va remplacer le professeur Slughorn, à Ste Mangouste pour une durée indéterminée. Une affaire de famille, comme en ce qui concerne leur choix pour les ténèbres._

Thalia se tourna vers la fenêtre sans y accorder plus d'attention. Certains ne croiraient pas qu'elle avait été enrôlée de force. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, quant à elle, elle avait juste hâte que cette guerre finisse même si revoir Poudlard était une joie, elle n'était pas sûre de le revoir dans l'état qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Elle sentit durant de brèves secondes les doigts de Drago serrer les siens et eut un sourire fugace. En Harry et Drago, elle avait trouvé deux frères. Deux frères ennemis, mais deux frères quand même. Et elle le soutiendrait cette année. Il allait le falloir.

* * *

George montra le journal à Fred et Angelina.

-Au moins elle est en sécurité.

-Avec les Carrow ? J'en doute. Ils en parlent à la fin du journal...

-George, elle sera bien mieux là bas que chez les Malefoy. Et puis, vous aurez toujours votre gallion, non ?

George acquiesça avec un sourire mais son cœur était étreint par la peur.

* * *

Arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Thalia pensa qu'elle serait bien allée voir le vieil Albeforth mais se contenta de se rendre à Poudlard en transplanant devant les grilles avant de se débrouiller pour que les Carrow viennent lui ouvrir, leurs sourires mauvais aux lèvres.

-Bienvenue, Black.

-Weasley, rectifia-t-elle aussi froidement qu'aurait pu le faire son oncle.

Le silence régna entre les trois mangemorts jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au grand hall où Severus l'attendait ainsi que les autres professeurs qu'elle regarda sans les voir. Elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Ce n'était cependant pas de la pitié dans les yeux de McGonagall et de Pomfresh, mais de la compassion.

D'autorité, McGonagall posa la main sur son épaule.

-Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vos cours de demain, je peux vous aider.

-A vrai dire...Je n'ai appris mon nouveau poste qu'hier alors ce ne serait pas de refus.

McGonagall échangea un regard avec Pomfresh. Toutes deux avaient compris : _je n'ai eu l'ordre d'enseigner que depuis hier._ L'infirmière remarqua d'ailleurs que la jeune Weasley semblait blessée au flanc. Il faudrait qu'elle l'analyse. Elle tenait à la jeune femme étant donné que c'était elle qui l'avait mise au monde. Mais cela ne pourrait pas avoir lieu avant le banquet de début d'année. Pauvre enfant...

Les professeurs entrèrent dans la grande salle et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que Thalia s'installa à la place occupée autrefois par son oncle. Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de tête discret qui lui redonna courage et elle se redressa. Du brouhaha se fit entendre et les étudiants entrèrent. Thalia ne prit pas attention à la répartition mais remarqua avec un sentiment de malaise l'absence de certains connus pour leur ascendance moldue ou sang-mêlé. Cette année n'allait pas lui plaire.

Enfin, la répartition se termina et Severus se leva.

-Bienvenue à vous tous pour une nouvelle année au sein de cette école.

Aucune émotion ne se dégageait de sa voix, comme à son habitude.

-Pour les plus anciens, je ne vais pas vous rappeler les points du règlement. Les nouveaux sont priés de le lire et de l'appliquer. Comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, le professeur Slughorn est absent, hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste pour une durée indéterminée. Thalia Weasley le remplacera à ce poste. Elle sera également la nouvelle directrice des Serpentards.

Thalia salua poliment les élèves, croisant les regards de quelques amis. Elle n'était pas à son aise, mais d'un côté, à défaut d'être là pour Harry, elle le serait pour Drago et Ginny. Et elle avait l'espoir qu'il lui serait peut-être possible de voir George à Pré-au-Lard...

-L'étude des moldus sera obligatoire pour tous. Alecto et Amycus Carrow s'en chargeront.

Elle avait enfin l'explication de leur présence et les sourires des deux mangemorts ne lui disaient vraiment rien qui vaille. Le repas se déroula dans un silence tendu, seul le bruit des couverts ou des conversations chuchotées se faisant entendre. C'est bien ce qu'elle avait pensé : elle n'était pas heureuse d'être de retour à Poudlard.

* * *

Après le banquet, Minerva et PomPom s'étaient arrangées pour accaparer Thalia et l'amener à l'infirmerie ou elles vérifièrent la guérison de sa blessure. Aucune des deux femmes ne songea même à commenter la blessure, même si la curiosité sur les circonstances dont on avait pu lui infliger une telle chose les poussait à vouloir poser des questions.

-Ecoutez, Thalia, j'avais préparé des notes pour le nouveau professeur de potions, commença Minerva. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agirait de vous, tout ce que je savais c'est que c'était quelqu'un de jeune n'ayant jamais enseigné. Je vous les donnerai et demain, je vous aiderai à rédiger vos prochains cours.

Thalia était gênée de se faire appeler par son nom par son ancienne directrice de maison, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'appeler Madame Weasley, ce serait plus étrange encore.

-Merci pro...Minerva.

L'animagus lui adressa un sourire encourageant alors que Pomfresh lui donnait une potion énergisante à prendre le lendemain matin.

-Comment vont George et Fred ? Probablement les étudiants qui m'ont donné le plus de fil à retordre...Après les maraudeurs, bien sûr. J'ai d'ailleurs entendu dire que votre père...

-George a perdu une oreille il y a environ un mois. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le soigner mais...Fred, je sais qu'il fréquente Angelina Johnson. Mon père et Regulus sont bel et bien vivants. Ils sont la raison pour laquelle je suis retournée auprès de lui après avoir pris la fuite.

McGonagall posa la main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

-Votre mari vous attendra. Et il préférera vous savoir ici qu'à recevoir des instructions pires encore que d'enseigner.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'être faite pour ce rôle...Et une ancienne Gryffondore, directrice des Serpentards ?

-N'avez-vous pas failli être répartie à Serpentard ?

Thalia regarda le professeur de métamorphose avec surprise. La vieille femme s'expliqua.

-Le choixpeau nous raconte certaines choses sur les élèves. Et en particulier lorsque ceux ci sont liés avec certaines prophéties.

Thalia acquiesçant, comprenant également qu'une fois de plus, elle avait été surveillée à son insu.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous être échappée avec votre père et votre oncle ?

-Parce qu'en échange de leur vie, j'ai du faire le serment inviolable.

Ce n'était après tout un secret pour personne. Voldemort ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas interdit d'en parler, pas vrai ? Minerva n'ajouta rien, mais échangea un regard avec PomPom. La vie de Thalia Black enfin Weasley n'était donc faite que de souffrances ? Cette enfant avait tant perdu, et Il continuait de la torturer sans cesse...

Les trois femmes finirent par sortir de l'infirmerie et Minerva alla montrer ses appartements au nouveau professeur. Ils étaient proches des dortoirs des Serpentards, chose normale étant donné qu'elle en était désormais la directrice.

Après un bonne nuit mutuellement prononcé, Thalia entra dans ses appartements et détailla la pièce. Elle était probablement proche du lac noir étant donné qu'elle en voyait l'étendue verdâtre par les fenêtres. Cela lui rappela la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers et elle réprima un petit sourire. Les dortoirs des Serpentards ne devaient pas être si mal...La décoration verte et argent était assez jolie. Une fois de plus, elle se demanda ce qui se serait passé si elle avait été répartie chez eux...Puis elle secoua la tête et commença à ranger ses affaires.

Elle posa les notes pour ses cours du lendemain, elle les étudierait ensuite. Alors qu'elle finissait de ranger sa valise, elle tomba sur l'héritage laissé par Dumbledore. Elle avait complètement oublié de s'y intéresser. La jeune femme se mit en pyjama et s'installa dans son lit vert et argent avec un petit soupir avant de saisir la lettre accompagnant les fioles de souvenir.

 _« Thalia,_

 _J'ai ensorcelé ce parchemin pour que tu sois la seule à pouvoir le lire. Connaissant le ministère, il va probablement essayer de savoir tout ce que contient cette lettre. En ce qui concerne les souvenirs, je les ai scellés à l'aide d'un puissant sortilège. Tu devras demander l'aide de ton oncle pour les voir, si possible dans la pensine du collège. Je doutes que tu en trouves une ailleurs._

 _Je tenais à te tenir au courant de ce que ta prophétie et celle de Harry signifient réellement dans le but que vous puissiez les accomplir pour défaire Voldemort le plus rapidement possible. Te connaissant, je suis persuadé que tu sais de quoi il s'agit concernant les horcruxes même si je t'ai averti de rester loin de ces artefacts._

 _Ce que je m'apprête à te révéler, Voldemort ne doit jamais l'apprendre. Ton oncle sait tout, mais il a déjà bien assez à faire sans en plus avoir ce poids sur les épaules._

 _Harry est un horcruxe lui même, le dernier que Voldemort a crée sans le savoir. Et pour que Voldemort meurt, il faut qu'il tue Harry de sa propre main. Tu devras t'assurer que ce sera bien le cas. Autrement, les horcruxes de Voldemort ne seront pas tous détruits et il vous sera alors impossible de le détruire._

 _Tu dois comprendre également que tu es celle qui doit le conduire à lui au tout dernier moment. Il faut que ce soit toi qui le soutienne sur ce dernier chemin, ce dernier combat._

 _Je regrette de n'avoir pu te dire tout cela à haute voix, mais je sais qu'il est trop tard pour moi et je dois utiliser le plus de temps possible afin de localiser les horcruxes et les détruire._

 _Je suis également désolé de vous avoir manipulés, Harry et toi depuis votre entrée à Poudlard. J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement, mais je ne suis qu'un vieil homme qui a fait ses propres erreurs et ne veut pas blesser les gens qu'il aime._

 _Vous m'êtes tous les deux précieux, mais pour la paix de ce monde, il faudra que lorsque tous les autres horcruxes auront été détruits, tu amènes Harry à Voldemort pour qu'il meurt, détruisant alors le dernier horcruxe restant. N'oublie pas une chose : Harry ne doit apprendre ce qu'il doit accomplir qu'à la toute fin. Et quand il aura accompli ce pour quoi la prophétie le destine, si tu le souhaites, tu pourras le tuer. Ou laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire. Je ne souhaite pas que tu deviennes une meurtrière même si sa mort est nécessaire pour la paix du monde sorcier._

 _Je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance et espérer que tout se déroulera selon mes plans._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Albus Dumbledore. »_

Thalia fixa le parchemin comme s'il l'avait brûlée, le yeux écarquillés par cette horrible révélation. Elle devrait emmener son presque frère se faire tuer sans savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui ? Elle comprenait le choix du vieux directeur. Qu'était une vie face à des milliers d'autres ? Mais pourquoi, au grand pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours compliqué dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'eux deux ?

Thalia rangea la fiole de souvenirs ainsi que le parchemin redevenu vierge, et ne put plus penser à autre chose qu'au chemin parsemé d'embûches qui les attendait pour que la paix règne enfin...

* * *

 **A bientôt pour la suite et passez de bonnes fêtes :)**


	41. Professeur Weasley

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu écrire ce chapitre entre Noël et Nouvel An :) Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Professeur Weasley**

Le premier cours de Thalia se déroula sous la surveillance des Carrow qui n'eurent cependant -malheureusement pour eux- rien à lui reprocher. Il s'agissait de la classe de sixième année des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors où les avis étaient mitigés. Il y avait ceux qui croyaient dur comme fer qu'elle était une mangemort aguerrie et ceux qui savaient qu'elle avait été forcée et qui compatissaient à sa situation. Tout ce qu'Astoria Greengrass pensait à cet instant, c'est que Thalia était proche de Harry et savait probablement ce qu'il faisait.

-Bonjour à tous ! Claqua la voix de Thalia, autoritaire, mais pas trop non plus. Je ne compte pas vous terroriser comme mon oncle le faisait...

Il y eut quelques rires discrets et elle esquissa un sourire nerveux. Son stress retombait lentement.

-..Mais j 'exigerai la plus grande rigueur de votre part. L'art des potions n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Je serai certes moins sévère que notre directeur, mais je vous interdis d'en profiter. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous punir en conséquence.

Thalia leur indiqua les ingrédients pour préparer de l'amortentia et passa entre les rangs, distribuant des remarques de ci de là, beaucoup moins blessantes que Severus. Cependant, l'amour des potions de l'oncle et de la nièce était le même.

Les Carrow partirent déçus, une fois que la sonnerie eut retenti. Ginny et Luna firent un clin d'oeil à Thalia et Astoria Greengrass sembla attendre que tous les élèves soient partis. Thalia haussa un sourcil puis lui fit signe de venir au bureau.

-Une question concernant le cours, Miss Greengrass ?

-Non. Une question concernant Harry.

Directe, pensa Thalia.

-Je ne sais rien de plus que vous, si ce n'est qu'il fait de son mieux pour que cette ère des Ténèbres cesse au plus vite.

Le regard reconnaissant de la Serdaigle suffit à Thalia qui lui dit ensuite de filer et prépara son prochain cours.

* * *

Ginny étouffa un soupir sous les lèvres du Serpentard blond qui l'avait attirée derrière une tapisserie après son dernier cours de la journée. Il était difficile de lui résister quand il agissait de cette manière. La rouquine finit cependant par cesser le baiser et fixa les yeux gris du garçon.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, Mal...Drago !

Le blond haussa un sourcil surpris. C'était bien la première fois que Weas...Ginevra l'appelait ainsi !

-Je crois justement que je suis très sérieux, Ginevra.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, râla-t-elle en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

Drago eut un petit sourire narquois, puis reprit sur sa lancée.

-Je suis sérieux. Je ne veux pas être éloigné de toi.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas.

-Je ne veux pas avoir à regretter comme Thalia. Je la vois soupirer après ton frère tous les jours alors qu'ils sont mariés. Je ne veux pas vivre ça avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas très Malefoyien, ce que tu dis là.

-Je veux être maître d'au moins un de mes choix dans ma vie.

Cette phrase acheva de convaincre Ginny et les deux « ennemis » s'embrassèrent à nouveau loin des regards indiscrets.

* * *

Plus les jours avançaient, et plus Thalia prenait d'assurance dans ses cours. Severus était fier d'elle. La seule ombre au tableau, c'était le manque de son mari et le fait que Poudlard ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait pu connaître.

Et Minerva s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle craignait qu'une dépression ne finisse par s'installer. Bien sûr, Thalia donnait le change, restant égale à elle même. Mais quand elle ne parlait ou ne regardait personne, on pouvait la voir fixer son alliance avec nostalgie et tristesse.

Cela faisait trop longtemps sans voir Fred et George, et elle n'osait pas utiliser trop régulièrement son gallion. Le repas ne lui disant rien, elle délaissa son assiette et quitta la grande salle sous le regard inquiet de son oncle.

Thalia erra dans le parc, contemplant la nuit étoilée. Elle se rappela à quel point elle avait trouvé les cours d'astronomie ennuyeux en deuxième année. Jusqu'à qu'elle ne découvre que toute sa famille ou presque avait un lien avec celles-ci. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour retourner à cette époque insousciante, ou Voldemort était encore réduit à l'état d'ombre.

Elle soupira et son regard s'accrocha à la constellation du chien. Elle s'étonnait de n'avoir pas encore entendu parler des méthodes d'enseignement des Carrow. On était vendredi. Ce qui la motivait était que le lendemain, elle verrait Sirius et Regulus.

Enseigner lui plaisait. Plus que ce qu'elle en aurait cru. Mais ce Poudlard ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle s'y sentait enfermée et oppressée. Elle ne se sentait pas _chez elle._

-Vous devriez rentrer, Thalia.

Sans rien dire, Thalia fixa une dernière fois les étoiles brillantes en se demandant ce que pouvait faire le trio d'or et se releva, accompagnée de PomPom. L'infirmière semblait s'inquiéter de son manque d'appétit et de ses cernes. Thalia aurait presque voulu lui répondre qu'apprendre qu'elle devait amener un de ses frères à la mort, était une chose assez dure à avaler. Que les manipulations de Dumbledore la blessaient au plus haut point. Mais elle se contenta de dire que son mari lui manquait et que cette absence la faisait déprimer.

* * *

Thalia se soumit de bonne grâce à l'examen de son esprit, cachant juste ses découvertes concernant Harry et Dumbledore. Elle ressentit durant un bref instant très clairement le manque de son mari lorsque Voldemort fouilla son esprit et l'entendit ricaner avant de quitter son esprit.

-Tu le verras demain. Si tu restes tranquille.

Thalia ne répondit pas et se rendit directement aux cachots, presque en courant pour retrouver sa famille. Elle avait l'impression d'être un âne à qui l'on tendait une carotte. Qu'allait-on lui demander pour lui donner le droit de voir George ? Elle chassa cette pensée et serra son père contre elle malgré les barreaux. Regulus lui caressa les cheveux.

-Il me laisse voir George demain. Mais...Mais j'ai si peur de ce qu'il va me demander de faire en échange !

Sirius eut la gorge nouée par la peur et les trémolos dans sa voix.

-J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses fuir, soupira Regulus. Et Poudlard ?

-L'ambiance est morbide, mais à côté de ça...A côté de ça, j'aime enseigner. Surtout les potions. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma voie.

Sirius la trouva un peu plus joyeuse quand elle parla de ses nouvelles fonctions.

-Catelyn aurait adoré voir ça.

Ils sourirent tous les trois et profitèrent de leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

Voldemort lui avait demandé de faire du véritaserum. Bien sûr, cela se ferait sur plusieurs semaines, et tant qu'elle coopérerait, elle verrait sa famille et son mari. Alors, elle avait obéi, s'excusant mentalement auprès de ceux qui ingéreraient cette potion par le futur. Et elle se sentit coupable de la bouffée de bonheur qu'elle ressentit en transplanant devant la boutique.

Il n'était que neuf heures du matin, et un dimanche de surcroît, aussi ne fut-elle pas étonnée quand elle se rendit compte qu'aucun des jumeaux n'était levé. Elle sonna pour ne pas les effrayer en rentrant directement et eut un sourire à l'air surpris de Fred qui lui ouvrit avant de la serrer avec force contre lui. Angelina, également présente, l'attira dans une longue étreinte.

-Eh la mamotte, debout ! Cria Fred. On a une bonne surprise pour toi !

Il y eut des bruits à l'étage, puis George descendit, l'air plus endormi que jamais et se frottant les yeux. Puis il réalisa et serra sa femme contre lui avec plus de force que Fred.

-Si on allait boire un café en haut ? Thalia a des tas de choses à nous raconter je crois !

* * *

Plus tard, Geoge suivait du doigt les cicatrices blanchâtres laissées par le Sectumsempra lancé par Voldemort. Thalia s'était endormie et semblait d'ailleurs en avoir grandement besoin. Cette ordure l'avait forcée à faire le serment inviolable...

Le seul point positif de tout ce qui lui arrivait était qu'elle était « en sécurité » à Poudlard.

Le rouquin regarda ses cernes et il lui sembla qu'elle avait maigri. Elle fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil. Il fit de même, sachant qu'elle lui avait caché des choses mais ne lui en voulant pas. Si elle les lui cachait, c'était probablement quelque chose qu'elle cachait aussi à Pousse Rikiki.

George soupira une énième fois, puis s'aperçut que les traits de sa femme semblaient s'apaiser. Il aurait voulu la protéger de tout ce qui se passait. Mais c'était elle, qui toujours le protégeait. Puis il se rappela qu'elle avait toujours été comme ça. Les protégeant des retenues et des mauvaises notes. C'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'elle continue sur sa lancée.

Mais qu'elle doive supporter un tel fardeau, lui ne le supportait pas. Il rabattit la couverture sur elle et embrassa son front. Elle avait besoin de repos. Leur vie aurait été si belle sans Voldemort dans leurs pattes. Voldemort et cette horrible prophétie...

* * *

George embrassa Thalia, lui faisant promettre de faire attention à elle mais aussi de veiller sur Ginny pour eux. Au final, ils avaient beaucoup ri tous les quatre et il espérait qu'il pourrait la voir tous les dimanches.

Il la regarda quitter la boutique, semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Et c'est là qu'il eut une idée pour que les proches aient des nouvelles des leurs pendant la guerre. Lee...Lee allait adorer ça, puisqu'il allait y contribuer !

* * *

Thalia s'arrêta à Pré-au-Lard et se rendit devant les grilles du château. Sans la moindre conviction, elle invoqua un patronus et s'étonna de le voir apparaître. Sauf que la forme était beaucoup, beaucoup plus petite que son Patmol habituel. Et puis, elle reconnut le renard de George. Elle se rappela que le patronus de Tonks avait changé aussi et avait pris l'apparence d'un loup. Elle savait que ceux qui avaient le même patronus étaient des âmes sœurs. George était donc la sienne. C'est vrai que quand elle avait appris à réaliser le patronus, elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Elle eut un bref sourire et entra une fois qu'Alecto lui ouvrit avec un sourire retors. Thalia fronça les sourcils sans rien dire et le trajet jusqu'au château se fit en silence. Les Carrow n'étaient pas les pires des mangemorts. Mais ils restaient des mangemorts.

Une fois dans le hall, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements, s'installa à son bureau et corrigea les copies de la semaine.

* * *

La semaine suivante, Thalia s'inquiéta en voyant des élèves arriver à son cours, pâles, certains ayant des estafilades et des coupures qu'elle s'empressa de soigner. Elle eut beau les interroger, personne ne voulut lui dire ce qui se passait et elle se résolut à mener son enquête par elle même.

Les jours suivants, certains arrivèrent courbaturés. Et elle vit Crabbe et Goyle caresser amoureusement leur baguette. Drago évita son regard et Neville semblait perturbé. Pendant qu'elle leur demandait de préparer un baume pour soigner des brûlures superficielles, elle se rappela que le cours qu'ils avaient eu concernait l'étude des moldus, désormais obligatoire, enseigné par les Carrow.

Une fois en salle des professeurs, elle entendit Flitwick et McGonagall parler du comportement des élèves.

-J'ai remarqué qu'ils agissent ainsi quand ils reviennent d'etude des moldus, intervint Thalia.

-Les Carrow...Murmura McGonagall. Et ce décret...

-Quel décret ? Demanda Thalia.

Les lèvres de Minerva se pincèrent.

-Notre bien aimé concierge a eu l'autorisation de reprendre les anciennes sanctions. Comme enchaîner les élèves et autres joyeusetés.

La colère déforma les traits de la jeune femme. Ils souhaitaient endoctriner les étudiants par la peur. Elle ne voyait que ça. Les Carrow entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle des professeurs et semblèrent se rendre compte de l'hostilité qui y régnait.

Alecto sourit et Amycus balaya les personnes présentes du regard.

-Serait-ce une réunion secrète ?

-Depuis quand les professeurs ne peuvent plus se réunir ?

-Les professeurs ou... _Des rebelles ?_

-Il me semble que c'est la salle des professeurs ici, dit Thalia. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que nous faisons est interdit.

-Parce que vous avez l'air de _comploter._ Et ce genre de choses pourrait coûter cher à _certaines personnes._

Le cœur de Thalia s'accéléra dangereusement. Encore et toujours des menaces...

-George Weasley, Sirius et Regulus Black par exemple.

Il y eut des hoquets de surprise parmi ceux qui ignoraient encore que Sirius et Regulus étaient bel et bien vivants. Minerva posa la main sur l'épaule de son ancienne élève.

-Oh, on la ramène moins, Weasley, pas vrai ? Sachez qu'il est formellement interdit de soigner des élèves revenant de nos cours.

Le regard d'Amycus se fixa sur Thalia, froid comme la mort.

-Depuis quand il y a de la pratique dans les cours d'étude des moldus ?

-Depuis que Severus Rogue est devenu directeur de cette école. Les élèves qui reviennent blessés l'ont mérité étant donné qu'ils défendent la racaille de sang-de-bourbe et de moldus. S'ils continuent à contester, d'autres élèves -de la maison Serpentard, soyez fière, Professeur Weasley- les punissent en leur lançant le Doloris. Et vous n'avez rien à dire concernant ceci.

Les Carrow repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus et ils durent tous s'asseoir. Thalia dut leur expliquer comment Sirius et Regulus étaient en vie. La façon dont elle était tenue pieds et poings liés.

-Mais je ne les laisserais pas faire. Ils n'auront pas les élèves par la peur.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda Flitwick avec un air soucieux.

-Je vais enseigner des potions de soins aux dernière année. Et m'assurer que certains Gryffondors n'enrôlent pas les plus jeunes dans leur vendetta. N'ayez pas de doute que l'Armée de Dumbledore va revoir le jour.

Il y eut un silence lorsqu'elle mentionna Dumbledore.

-Tâchons de ne pas stigmatiser plus les maisons qu'elles ne le sont déjà, avança Chourave. Il est évident que les Serpentards obéissent aux Carrow. Mais il est aussi évident qu'ils ne sont pas tous coupables.

Thalia acquiesça en songeant à Drago. Drago, pris entre deux feux. Entre Ginny et sa famille. Un peu comme cette pièce de théâtre moldue dont Hermione avait parlé une fois. Roméo et Juliette.

* * *

Le professeur Weasley entra dans la salle sur demande, à la surprise de ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

-N'oubliez pas que j'ai le gallion. Passez-moi les vôtres d'ailleurs. Je vais les ensorceler pour que vous puissiez envoyer d'autres messages et à qui vous le souhaitez. Il vous suffira de penser à la personne destinataire du message.

Sans se faire prier, ils obéirent tous.

-Vous n'allez pas nous dénoncer ?

-Je t'en prie, Susan, ne me vouvoie pas en dehors des cours. Je n'ai que deux ans de plus que toi. Et non. Tout ce que je vous demanderais, c'est de ne pas enrôler des élèves en dessous de la quatrième année. Et de bien écouter lors de mes cours.

-Tes cours ?

-Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous enseigner des potions de soins, des onguents et des baumes.

Il y eut des exclamations de joie et Ginny lui tapa brièvement dans l'épaule. Thalia se concentra à ensorceler les gallions. Elle aperçut Astoria et lui fit signe de venir.

-Je ne sais pas si Harry recevra tes messages. Mais il ne pourra de toute manière pas répondre. A moins que...

-A moins que Granger ne sache de quel sort il s'agit.

-Il faut espérer qu'elle le saura. Tout ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est qu'il lira ce que tu lui écriras et que ça lui permettra d'aller mieux et d'être plus déterminé. Quand on est face à une situation dont on a pas tous les choix...C'est ce qui fait le plus de bien.

Astoria la remercia et Ginny, Luna et Neville l'entourèrent.

-Ta famille va bien Ginny. J'ai pu voir George il y a quelques jours.

\- « Pu » ?

-Ma récompense pour mon obéissance. En quelque sorte.

-Mais s'ils apprennent que...

-Je m'y ferai. Et George aussi. Mais il n'est pas question que je vous laisse vivre un tel cauchemar sans rien faire. Poudlard, ce n'est pas ça ! Poudlard est censée être notre deuxième maison et non pas un lieu horrible que nous détestons.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et Thalia s'en tint à ce qu'elle avait dit. Les Carrow ne pouvaient pas lui interdire d'enseigner de telles potions. Dans le même temps, elle couvrait comme elle le pouvait les agissements de l'AD. Rusard ne l'aidait pas dans cette tâche, tout content qu'il était de pouvoir punir les élèves comme il l'estimait juste et mérité.

Novembre arriva et rien ne sembla changer. Tout le monde savait que le trio avait voulu s'introduire au ministère il y a quelques semaines, et tout le monde s'interrogeait, y compris Thalia, sur leurs raisons.

Et puis, certains remarquèrent que la jeune Weasley n'avait que peu d'appétit et dormait de plus en plus mal. Son oncle et son père lui en firent la remarque, mais elle l'ignora. Elle ne savait pas plus qu'eux ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle était allée voir Madame Pomfresh pour un petit bilan mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de spécial, même si elle s'était entêtée à lui faire une prise de sang dont elle aurait bientôt les résultats.

George s'inquiétait pour elle aussi, même si elle faisait semblant de rien. Elle avait été punie par Voldemort. Son Véritaserum n'avait pas été bien réalisé et elle même ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle avait tout fait comme indiqué, mais c'était comme si les ingrédients avaient tournés.

* * *

Il arrivait souvent à la jeune femme d'aller dans le bureau de Severus pour étudier certains livres que tous ses proches auraient désapprouvés. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, elle cherchait à aider Harry.

Son regard se posa sur l'épée de Gryffondor que Harry aurait du avoir en héritage mais qu'il n'avait pas eu. Elle comptait la voler avant que Neville, Luna et Ginny ne le fassent. Elle savait que c'était leur objectif. Et il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui paie les pots cassés et pas eux.

Un reflet lui fit tourner la tête vers la pensine et elle se rappela les souvenirs que Dumbledore lui avaient légués et qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de visionner.

Son oncle désapprouvait ses lectures mais ne disait rien. Il était bien mal placé pour en parler. Surtout que sa finalité n'était pas mauvaise.

* * *

 _Black a ensorcelé le gallion. Tu me manques. Astoria._

Harry appela aussitôt Hermione. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et se plongea dans un de ses livres. Mais comment Thalia avait-elle pu être en contact avec Astoria ? Et puis il se rappela qu'elle était désormais professeur de potions à Poudlard. Il espéra qu'elle veillait comme elle le pouvait sur leurs amis et qu'elle allait bien.

* * *

 _La répartition de ses parents. La façon dont ils se détestaient. Tout cela n'était pas bien intéressant au début, mais Thalia dévora les souvenirs qui s'offraient à sa vue. Voir leur histoire du point de vue de Dumbledore était assez beau à voir._

 _Elle put voir la façon dont Catelyn apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Dumbledore fut bien évidemment mis au courant._

 _-Tu dois mettre le père au courant._

 _-C'est inutile...Il...Il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Quand nous avons...Il m'a bien signifié que ce serait la dernière fois._

 _-Le jeune Black a le droit de savoir. Surtout si tu comptes garder l'enfant._

 _-Comment savez-vous que..._

 _-Qui d'autre que les maraudeurs auraient bien pu te faire sortir du château en pleine nuit en novembre dernier ?_

 _Il y eut un silence._

 _-Pense à ton enfant. Il a le droit de connaître son père, peu importe que vous ne soyez pas ensembles. Sirius Black a des droits._

 _-J'ai besoin de temps._

 _-Et je le conçois parfaitement. N'oublie pas cependant que tes malaises et ton manque de sommeil vont se faire voir. Sans compter ton manque d'appétit. Poudlard étant ce qu'elle est, la rumeur va vite se répandre. Il ne doit pas l'apprendre de cette façon mais de toi._

Thalia sortit brusquement de la pensine, prise d'un énorme doute. Les symptômes de Catelyn ressemblaient à ce qu'elle même traversait en ce moment. Mais elle n'était pas enceinte ! Avec George, ils se protégeaient toujours ! Et pourtant, le Véritaserum qui avait tourné...Certains ingrédients, utilisés par des femmes enceintes, tournaient et la potion était alors inutilisable. Mais ça ne pouvait être ça pas vrai ? Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte dans une telle période !

Pâle, elle sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie à pas pressés. Elle songea vaguement que Noël serait dans un mois avant de reprendre ses esprits. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos en songeant à la situation s'il s'avérait qu'elle était effectivement enceinte. Accoucher à Poudlard ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Mais comment George et elle pourraient élever un enfant ensembles ?

-Ah, je vous cherchais Thalia!Dit PomPom en arrivant face à elle, accompagnée de Minerva, dont le visage était défait.

-C'est donc vrai ? Demanda Thalia.

-Vous êtes au courant ?

-De combien ? Demanda l'ancienne Gryffondore en fermant brièvement les yeux.

-Trois mois passés.

Thalia mit quelques secondes à réaliser. La voyant devenir plus pâle encore, Minerva la prit par le bras et elles l'aidèrent à se rendre à ses appartements avant que PomPom ne cherche à manger aux cuisines.

-Comment je vais faire ? Murmura Thalia. Dans la situation actuelle...

-Ne pensez pas à cela et reposez-vous pour le moment.

* * *

Il y avait des cris au-dessus. Voldemort était apparemment furieux, mais il n'utilisait pas de sortilèges de torture ce qui était assez étrange, presque inquiétant. Il y eut ensuite un gros silence. Puis quelqu'un descendit et Thalia arriva. Plus fatiguée encore que la dernière fois.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais elle le devança.

-Il semblerait que la lignée des Black se perpétue.

Sirius ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis...

-Je vais être grand-père ?

Thalia acquiesça.

-La bonne nouvelle, c'est que du coup, il a levé le serment inviolable. Il sait pertinemment que je n'hésiterai pas à m'enfuir avec mon enfant et donc à mourir pour le protéger. Il ne peut plus me menacer pour l'instant et c'est ce qui l'a rendu fou de rage.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a pas torturée.

Elle acquiesça encore.

-Je ne peux pas rester. Je dois...Annoncer à George.

-Thalia ! Sois heureuse de ce qui vous arrive, s'alarma Regulus.

-Pas dans le climat actuel.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est grâce à cet enfant que tu as moins de problèmes !

La jeune femme finit par acquiescer avant de partir. Elle transplana devant la boutique, souffla et entra.

George la serra contre lui et elle l'embrassa avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Et puis, comme une bombe, elle lança :

-Je suis enceinte.

* * *

 **Oui je sais, je suis cruelle de couper là mais c'était trop tentant haha ! Dans le prochain chapitre vous verrez les Serpentards et leurs relations avec leur nouvelle directrice de maison^^ Bonne fêtes de fin d'année :)**


	42. Réactions

**Bonne année à vous ! Voila la suite :) Dire que j'en suis au 42ème chapitre déjà et que je compte finir vers le cinquantième...**

* * *

 **Réactions**

George fixa Thalia, puis son ventre, puis Thalia et encore son ventre le tout en pâlissant.

-Tu es sûre ?

-J'ai des symptômes. Et Pomfresh est formelle.

Le rouquin s'installa dans le fauteuil derrière lui et se prit la tête dans les mains. Thalia avait toujours dit ne pas vouloir d'enfants pendant la guerre. Et puis, il lui jeta un regard par en dessous et se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait en se mordant la lèvre, comme si elle avait peur de sa réaction.

George se releva et la prit dans ses bras avec un petit rire. Ils restèrent un long moment serrés comme ça jusqu'à ce que Fred ne les interrompe.

-Oh, y'a des chambres pour ça !

-Tais-toi, tonton Fred ! Rétorqua Thalia avec un petit rire.

Sa remarque le fit pâlir puis il entraîna son amie dans une danse endiablée. Angelina arriva, attirée par tout ce bruit et les regarda avec incompréhension jusqu'à ce que George ne lui explique.

Etourdie par la danse de Fred, Thalia se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

-De combien de temps ?

-Trois mois. Il est prévu pour fin avril.

-Quand maman saura ça...Mais avec Tu-Sais-Qui ? Demanda George d'un air inquiet.

-Il n'a jamais été aussi énervé. Il sait parfaitement qu'il aura beau faire toutes les menaces du monde, rien ne m'empêchera de prendre la fuite avec mon enfant. Il n'a pas encore pensé à m'enlever mon enfant à la naissance et menacer de s'en prendre à lui pour que je lui obéisse...Il sait parfaitement aussi que Papa et Regulus s'en ficheront de leur sort tant que mon enfant sera en sécurité.

-En fait, tu aurais du tomber enceinte dès le début ! Rit Fred.

Thalia caressa brièvement son ventre.

-Ce qui L'ennuie le plus c'est surtout qu'il y a des potions que je ne pourrais plus préparer.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Angelina.

-L'hormone de grossesse fait tourner certains ingrédients. Par exemple, il m'a demandé de préparer du Veritaserum, ça n'a pas marché à cause de ça.

-Il ne va pas te torturer pour te faire faire une fausse couche ?

-Non.

-Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

-Il a annulé le serment inviolable. Il aurait pu me faire faire une fausse couche, mais il a choisi d'annuler.

-Parce qu'il sait comment te manipuler pour que tu lui obéisses. Il sait que tu obéiras plus facilement s'il se montre « gentil ».

Thalia ne répondit pas. Parce qu'elle pensait qu'ils avaient entièrement raison.

* * *

Voldemort fulminait toujours. Sa meilleure potioniste indisponible pendant les six prochains mois ! Il ne l'avait pas torturée. Il voulait la garder dans ses rangs et lui faire perdre son enfant n'était pas la meilleure façon de le faire.

Et puis, le Lord eut une idée. Il faudrait qu'elle accouche à Poudlard. Il avait des mangemorts là bas. Une fois qu'elle aurait accouché, les Carrow pourraient voler l'enfant et il aurait le meilleur moyen de pression sur elle. Une mère était prête à tout pour protéger son enfant, non ? Thalia, intègre comme elle l'était, ferait tout pour que son marmot soit en vie et en sécurité.

Voldemort se permit de sourire. Finalement, la situation était à son avantage.

* * *

-Et pour tes cours ? Demanda George, fixant le ventre encore plat de sa femme avec amour.

-Je vais en parler à mon oncle. Mais si je me limite aux potions que je peux faire...Et puis, ce sont les élèves qui font les potions, je me contente de les noter.

George rit alors qu'ils arrivaient à Pré-Au-Lard.

-En fait, les profs de potions sont des sacrés exploiteurs !

Thalia rit à son tour et George trouva ce moment magnifique. Un moment qui changeait de tous ceux emplis de tristesse de de désespoir. C'est en se taquinant qu'il finirent le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard. Puis George envoya son patronus, suivi de celui de Thalia. Et il se rendit compte que c'était exactement le même que le sien.

Il se tourna vers sa femme, ému.

-On était destinés, alors ?

-Il semblerait. Sauf que mon patronus n'a changé qu'après la mort de mon père. Quand on a appris ce sort, j'étais obnubilée par ma famille alors...

George la fit taire d'un baiser, puis partit quand les Carrow arrivèrent, avec un air dégoûté sur le visage.

-Le directeur s'impatiente. Tu as rendez-vous avec lui, il me semble.

-Je suis là, non ? Où est le problème ?

Alecto fit la moue et lui ouvrit le portail. Thalia se dépêcha de se rendre au bureau de son oncle. Elle avait beau être sa nièce, il valait mieux ne pas le faire attendre trop longtemps non plus.

Quand la gargouille l'eut laissé passer, elle entendit une conversation se finir, puis la voix froide de Severus lui dire d'entrer. Elle se mordit la lèvre et hésita quelques secondes puis finit par entrer.

Severus haussa un sourcil en avisant son air stressé et lui servit un thé d'autorité.

-Je suppose que tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer ? Pour que tu prennes rendez-vous alors qu'on se voit souvent ici même...

Thalia inspira, ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux. Pourquoi annoncer à son oncle qu'elle était enceinte lui paraissait plus dur que de l'annoncer à son propre père ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration, redressa la tête vers l'air inquiet de son oncle et se lança.

-Il faut que je te dise...Je suis enceinte.

Elle ne sut quelle émotion prima sur le visage de Severus : désapprobation, tristesse, joie ou bonheur ? Il eut un soupir et s'assit derrière son bureau.

-Tu es venue le dire au directeur ou à l'oncle ?

-Aux deux. Je veux dire l'oncle doit le savoir. Et le directeur...Doit me dire comment ça va se passer.

Severus eut encore un soupir puis fit apparaître un fauteuil à côté de sa nièce et s'y installa, lui saisissant les mains.

-Pour le travail, rien ne changera jusqu'à tes six mois et demi. Tout dépendra de ton état. En ce qui concerne l'oncle...Je suis inquiet pour l'avenir de cette enfant. George et toi...

Thalia nota qu'il venait d'appeler George par son prénom pour la première fois.

-J'ai oublié de prendre ma potion le soir où tu lui as coupé l'oreille. Et ce n'est pas un reproche, je sais parfaitement que tu ne le visais pas.

-Quels imprudents...Marmonna Severus, la main sur son front. Il le sait déjà ?

-Oui. Il a été furieux.

-Weasley ?

-Je croyais que tu parlais du maître...

Severus esquissa un sourire face au quiproquo.

-George l'a très bien pris. Il s'inquiétait surtout de ma réaction parce qu'il savait que je ne voulais pas d'enfant dans ce contexte.

-Comment l'as-tu su ?

-En voyant les souvenirs de maman dans la pensine. Enfin de Dumbledore concernant maman.

Severus pressa sa main.

-Ta mère n'avait peut-être personne auprès d'elle, mais toi, tu as du monde. McGonagall et Pomfesh en te lâcheront pas. George non plus. J'espère juste que le maître ne te fera pas faire de fausse couche.

-Il sait parfaitement que ce serait la mauvaise méthode.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Je serai là pour toi, quoi qu'il se passe. Quand est-ce que tu souhaites rendre ça public ?

-Eh bien étant donné que les trois mois sont passés...Et que certains élèves risquent de s'en rendre compte dans les jours qui viennent...Laisse-moi une semaine.

Severus acquiesça et Thalia eut l'impression de rêver lorsqu'il posa brièvement la main sur son ventre.

* * *

Drago fut sans doute l'un des premiers à deviner ce qu'il se passait. Elle leur faisait encore préparer des potions de soins, mais elle ne participait pas à l'élaboration. Il ne connaissait qu'un cas dans lequel une femme ne pouvait plus préparer de potions. Il se rappela ensuite de l'avoir vue ne pas avoir beaucoup d'appétit. Il avait pensé que c'était par rapport à leur situation, mais il semblerait que ce soit autre chose.

Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Délibérément, il traîna lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

Thalia poussa un soupir en l'apercevant.

-Je suppose que tu as déviné ?

-Je ne suis pas si bête, dit Drago en haussant les épaules. Mais à quoi vous pensez ton mari et toi ? Franchement...

-C'est un accident. Il a suffi que j'oublie ma potion une seule fois...

Thalia ferma douloureusement les yeux.

-La dernière chose que je voudrais c'est d'avoir un enfant en une telle période. Ca ne dérangeait pas George, mais je lui avais dit qu'il n'en était pas question. Et voilà que...

Drago pressa sa main, faisant rouvrir des yeux chargés de larmes à celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

-Tout ira bien. Dit Drago.

Il n'était sûr de rien, mais c'était sa façon de montrer qu'il la soutenait.

-Tu sais, je n'en ai pas encore parlé à George...Mais je voudrais que tu sois le parrain.

-J'en étais sûre ! Assura Ginny en entrant dans la salle de classe.

Thalia et Drago se tournèrent vers elle.

-Tu l'as déjà dit à maman ? Demanda la rouquine en saisissant la main de Drago qui regarda partout sauf dans les yeux de la Weasley.

Thalia esquissa un petit sourire à cette vue, tout en espérant que les deux adolescents se faisaient discrets aux yeux des Carrow.

-Je comptais l'annoncer aux Weasley dimanche. Et à vous à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard samedi.

L'air inquiet des deux jeunes lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle les rassura et les fit ensuite déguerpir car le déjeuner allait commencer à la grande salle. Thalia s'assit à sa place habituelle et poussa ses aliments du bout de la fourchette. Une fois encore, rien ne lui faisait envie, ou alors tout la dégoûtait.

Elle faillit se frapper le front en songeant aux cuisines. Dobby serait ravi de l'aider en lui donnant ce qu'elle aurait envie de manger ! Se promettant d'y faire un tour par la suite, elle évita les regards suspicieux de Minerva et PomPom et quitta la grande salle pour aller dans ses appartements.

Elle croisa Amycus qui l'arrêta pour lui parler.

-Le maître m'a donné une nouvelle mission.

-Ravie de l'apprendre.

La jeune femme voulut continuer son chemin mais le mangemort la prit par le bras.

-Je dois « veiller sur toi ».

-Veiller sur moi ? Non merci.

-Je dois m'assurer que ta grossesse se déroule bien et lui rapporter le moindre problème.

-Ca ne change pas de d'habitude, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ca inclut être là à ton accouchement. Afin de m'assurer que tu ne prennes pas la fuite.

Amycus eut un ricanement et Thalia comprit brutalement le plan de Voldemort. Il avait lui aussi compris que lui prendre son enfant serait la meilleure solution pour qu'elle reste à ses côtés. Sauf qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

* * *

Thalia attendit, essayant de rester droite et fière comme son oncle. Elle avait convoqué les Serpentards pour leur annoncer la nouvelle avant les autres maisons. C'est ce que tout directeur aurait fait. Et comme elle n'était pas beaucoup intervenue auprès d'eux à cause du camp dans lequel elle se trouvait...Elle avait réfléchi et estimait que tous les Serpentards ne pouvaient pas être mauvais. Ils avaient leur libre arbitre.

Elle attendit qu'ils se mettent tous en rang et laissa planer un silence. C'est son oncle qui le lui avait conseillé.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas digne des précédents directeurs de maison et que vous ne m'estimez pas. Il faut dire que je ne vous ai pas vraiment parlé depuis la rentrée. Je sais que vous n'ignorez pas quel est mon camp. Je ne vous ferai pas de discours moralisateur ou autre. Vous êtes assez grands pour choisir votre camp. Sachez juste que si vous avez besoin d'une oreille attentive, mon bureau reste ouvert.

Je vais en venir à la raison pour laquelle je vous ai réellement convoqués. Je voulais que vous soyez les premiers au courant étant donné que je suis votre directrice de maison, ce ne serait pas juste que vous l'appreniez en même temps que les autres maisons demain matin. Certains l'ont déjà deviné, mais je suis enceinte.

Il y eut des haussements de sourcils, des exclamations et des moqueries, qu'en digne héritière de Rogue, elle ignora, restant impassible. Cela sembla payer car les préfets rabrouèrent les moqueurs en leur demandant de respecter la directrice de leur maison.

-Cet état des choses, reprit Thalia, une fois le silence établi. Ne changera rien pour vos examens. Il y a nombre de potions que je pourrai vous faire étudier. Au lieu de vous donner des rouleaux de parchemin, je vous donnerai comme devoirs de lire celles que je ne peux élaborer.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et dans un tourbillonnement de cape, Thalia quitta les cachots des Serpentards, fière d'elle même et de son petit effet.

* * *

Les semaines passaient et Poudlard se couvrit d'un manteau blanc à l'approche de Noël. Thalia était l'une des seules à le passer en dehors de Poudlard. Deux semaines loin des Carrow seraient un rêve. Elle se rendit au manoir Malefoy où elle était convoquée. Une fois de plus, ça la mettrait en retard dans son travail de correction.

-Dis donc, tu es bien mince pour une femme qui est grosse. L'asticota Bellatrix.

-Et toi tu m'as l'air bien jalouse. C'est vrai que Rodolphus n'a vraiment eu l'occasion de te faire des enfants. J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne lui ouvrais pas ton lit...Peut-être attends-tu les faveurs du maître ?

Les traits de Bellatrix se crispèrent et elle se rua en hurlant sur Thalia. Heureusement que Lucius la retint, tout en jetant un regard d'avertissement à la jeune femme qui haussa les épaules. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Avec tout ce qu'elle devait supporter...Il fallait bien qu'elle se défoule sur quelqu'un. Et Bellatrix était toute indiquée.

En levant les yeux au ciel, Thalia laissa le bau frère et la belle sœur ensembles et se rendit dans le salon où aurait lieu la réunion. Son esprit était resté à Poudlard où une Serpentarde était venue la voir. Elle voulait choisir le camp du bien, mais ne savait pas comment faire. Thalia lui avait alors donné un contact avec Fred. Il fallait maintenant espérer que cette élève choisisse le bon chemin...

Et puis, elle repensa à Astoria. Astoria venait régulièrement la voir dans son bureau alors même qu'elle n'était pas sa directrice de maison. Elle lui avait raconté comment son histoire avec Harry avait commencé.

Ca avait commencé quand elle avait intégré l'AD. Harry devait souvent l'aider et elle restait régulièrement à la fin des cours. Thalia n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention. A cette époque, elle avait beaucoup de problèmes avec Ombrage et était surtout centrée sur elle même. Astoria lui avait raconté que lorsque Harry et Cho avaient rompu, elle avait été là pour Harry. Parce que même si Cho était une traître (en défendant Marietta), Harry n'était pas plus joyeux que ça de l'avoir quittée. Il avait fini par se confier à elle. Parce que Ron ne comprendrait pas...Et qu'Hermione...Et bien, c'était Hermione. Astoria avait elle aussi finit par se confier sur sa famille sang-pur. Ensuite, l'année dernière, de temps en temps ils s'étaient retrouvés à la bibliothèque. Lui pour déchiffrer un livre de potions et elle pour travailler la défense contre les forces du mal dans lesquelles elle n'excellait pas. Harry avait fini par l'aider et Astoria avait pu remonter sa moyenne grâce à lui. Elle l'avait embrassé une fois et ils étaient sortis ensembles. Et puis Dumbledore était mort.

Thalia repensa aussi à Neville, Ginny, Luna et tous ces autres membres de l'AD qui finissaient blessés parce qu'ils défiaient les Carrow ou Rusard. En libérant les première année des cachots par exemple. Thalia prenait elle aussi des risques. Elle se désillusionnait et libérait les élèves emprisonnés. Elle était soupçonnée mais les Carow n'avaient aucune preuve. Ils ne pouvaient donc rien faire. Ces derniers jours pourtant, elle faisait l'objet de la surveillance d'Amycus qui prenait sa mission à cœur.

La jeune Weasley n'écouta pas la réunion, plongée dans ses pensées peu réjouissantes, essayant de trouver un moyen d'aider plus encore les élèves qu'elle ne le faisait. Ce n'était pas la première réunion à laquelle elle n'était pas attentive. Déjà avant de savoir qu'elle était enceinte...

Elle se leva en même temps que les autres quand ce fut fini.

-Toi tu restes, Thalia.

Un frisson la saisit face au ton sévère de Voldemort et elle se rassit. Une fois ses serviteurs partis, Il s'adressa à elle.

-J'ai remarqué ton inattention lors de nos réunions. Je sais bien que tu as d'autres préoccupations, mais ce ne sont justement pas les miennes. Ton indisponibilité est déjà assez agaçante.

-Excusez-moi de ne pas être dans votre camp et de ne pas supporter ce qui se passe dans l'école que je considérais comme mon foyer auparavant.

-Et hargneuse. Ton courage m'épatera toujours. Alors que pourtant tu sais...

-Vous ne ferez rien à ma famille. Je sais que vous avez changé de cible.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Vous voulez vous en prendre à ma famille future.

-Tu es aussi intelligente que ta mère.

-Amycus n'a pas été assez discret. Vous auriez du confier cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne répondit pas et Thalia ne bougea pas. Elle n'était pas encore autorisée à partir donc...

-N'oublie pas que ton mari et sa famille ne sont vivants que parce que je le veux bien.

-Et parce que certains membres de sa famille ont de bonnes protections non ?

Les mains de Voldemort se serrèrent sur sa baguette puis son regard se posa sur le ventre de Thalia. Il eut un petit sourire parce que rien ne se voyait encore précisément.

-J'espère pour toi que ta grossesse n'est pas un mensonge.

-Je ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses ! S'énerva Thalia. Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir un enfant dans ces conditions ! J'en voulais...Mais pas maintenant.

Elle se tut après cet aveu et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Voldemort visita son esprit pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses propos. Il sortit ensuite de son esprit.

-Ton enfant sera du meilleur côté de la guerre.

-Pour vous, oui. Pas pour moi.

-S'il naissait au sein de l'ordre du phénix, il serait dans mes premières cibles à abattre. Ici, il sera juste une menace pour que tu obéisses.

-Oui « juste ». Et que deviendront Regulus et mon père ? S'ils ne sont plus utiles...

-Ils resteront ici. Je ne peux pardonner sa traîtrise à ton oncle. Et ton père est un élément bien trop utile à l'ordre.

-Rien ne change en fait. Je suis toujours pieds et poings liés.

* * *

Il n'était pas rare que Thalia corrige les devoirs à la bibliothèque. Ce dimanche n'y faisait pas exception. Elle se rappela avec un sourire du dernier dimanche passé chez les Weasley. Molly avait pleuré. Arthur avait serré le couple contre lui. Fleur et Bill semblaient heureux pour eux. Charlie, lui avait tapoté l'épaule de son frère. Il ne manquait que Ron et Percy. Percy essayait de faire profil bas au ministère pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Et Ron...On ignorait toujours où se trouvait le trio.

-Une histoire incroyable...Marmonna un élève de Gryffondor non loin d'elle. Il paraît que Lovegood, Londubat et Weasley se sont introduits dans le bureau de Rogue cette nuit. Ils voulaient voler une épée ou je ne sais quoi. Et tu sais ce qu'ils ont récolté comme punition ? Une nuit dans la forêt interdite.

Toute à ses soucis, Thalia avait oublié le plan farfelu de ces trois là. Il fallait espérer que la couverture de Severus n'allait pas sauter à cause de cette punition assez minime comparée à d'autres. Elle aurait bien voulu aller voir le fameux trio, mais mieux valait qu'elle fasse profil bas.

* * *

-Tu es folle! Murmura Drago.

-Si personne ne fait rien, moi je veux aider Harry. Et arrête de faire cette tête de jaloux. Je ne l'aime plus depuis un an. Et aimer était un bien grand mot. Je n'étais qu'une fan.

-Tu crois...Tu crois vraiment que Potter peut mettre fin à la guerre ?

-J'en suis sûre. Harry et Thalia sont les clés de la victoire.

Drago le savait au fond de lui même, lui aussi. Il resta silencieux et joua avec les cheveux de la rouquine. Thalia leur avait donné le mot de passe de ses appartements pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver tranquillement et rien de plus, bien sûr.

-C'est étonnant que Rogue ne vous ai pas punis plus que ça.

-C'est assez étrange...Mais tu sais, j'ai le sentiment que l'AD ne va plus durer très longtemps après les vacances. L'ambiance ici...Et ça devient compliqué de libérer ceux en retenue. Je sais que Thalia et toi vous le faîtes aussi. Mais il vaudrait mieux pour le moment que vous vous fassiez discrets. S'il nous arrivait quelque chose, vous seriez les derniers à pouvoir...

Drago l'interrompit en prenant son visage en coupe et en l'embrassant.

-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Weasley. Sans toi ici, je ferai quoi ? Personne ne me laisserait plus aller à vos réunions.

Ginny eut un sourire face à sa petite déclaration qui n'en était pas une.

-De toute façon, je suis obligée de rester pour te battre au match de quidditch à la rentrée. Je remplace l'attrapeur.

-Oh, ça va être dur de te voir perdre, tu sais ? Sourit Drago.

Ils s'embrassèrent tous les deux et Ginny bascula sur le canapé, Drago au-dessus d'elle. En rougissant, elle se redressa et évita son regard.

-Dis-moi, Gin...Tu es déjà sortie avec plusieurs garçons, non ? Pourquoi tu es gênée quand...

-Parce que avec toi, ce n'est pas pareil.

Drago haussa un sourcil, étonné.

-Tu...Notre histoire est beaucoup plus sérieuse que tout ce que j'ai connu.

-Et quand la guerre sera finie, elle sera finie aussi ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Ginny en passant la main dans les cheveux blonds.

-Eh bien, il n'y aura plus ce risque, ni les deux camps adverses. Et avec cette marque...J'aurai sûrement un procès. Sans compter nos familles...

-Tu vois Drago...Je crois qu'en fait, tout ce que tu viens de dire, ça me donne envie de me battre pour notre couple.

Drago la serra contre lui sans rien dire et elle finit sur ses genoux. Jusqu'à ce que Thalia arrive, ils restèrent ainsi à parler des cours pour ne pas parler de sujets trop sérieux.

* * *

 _-Tu es complètement malade !_

 _Catelyn baissa la tête._

 _-Tu as recouché avec ce type alors qu'il t'a juste utilisée pour nous faire du mal à Regulus et moi !_

 _-Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Il y a eu cette fête. Et il était là. Il...Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça mais...Quand je suis en sa présence...En fait, Sirius pour moi, c'est comme Lily pour toi._

 _-Tu es encore amoureuse de cette ordure, constata Severus._

 _-Je l'aime depuis ma cinquième année. Avant même qu'il ne s'intéresse à moi. Renoncer à lui...Je n'y arrive pas. Et pourtant après...Après cette nuit qu'on a passés ensembles, il m'a dit que..._

 _Les yeux de Catelyn se remplirent de larmes et Severus se radoucit, s'asseyant à côté d'elle et prenant ses mains dans les siennes._

 _-Il m'a dit...Que cette ne signifiait rien, que je ne représentais rien et que s'il n'avait pas bu, il n'y aurait rien eu. Alors je ne sais pas...Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que..._

 _Elle posa la main sur son ventre._

 _-Tu dois lui dire. Tu aurais du lui dire en premier. Fais-le ou je le fais à ta place et ce sera accompagné dans mon poing dans sa face de troll. Il doit être au courant, même s'il n'en veut pas. Il te reste encore deux semaines pour avorter si..._

 _-Ca va pas non ?_

 _-Dis lui._

Thalia ressortit du souvenir. Visiblement, Severus avait mis des souvenirs à lui avec ceux de Dumbledore. Elle était curieuse de voir sa mère annoncer sa grossesse à son père, même si elle savait qu'il avait agi comme un salaud. Déjà là...

Elle voulut voir un autre souvenir quand des portraits lui dirent qu'elle ferait mieux de s'en aller car le directeur arrivait et semblait de mauvaise humeur. Thalia haussa les épaules et attendit que son oncle arrive, trop curieuse pour s'en aller.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (normalement, mais j'ai remarqué que je publie une fois par semaine alors je vais essayer de continuer^^) :)**


	43. Double

**Ah j'ai réussi à publier ce week-end je suis trop contente !**

* * *

 **Double**

Severus sembla surpris de la voir là mais ne dit rien. Face à son air peu amène, Thalia finit par refréner sa curiosité. Elle le regarda avec prudence et comprit à sa façon de marcher qu'il revenait de chez les Malefoy. Et d'une séance de torture, probablement pour avoir donné une punition minime à Luna, Neville et Ginny.

-Je peux rester ? Je regarde juste des souvenirs, rien de plus.

Severus acquiesça sèchement et elle replongea dans la pensine.

- _Et si j'atterris à Gryffondor ?_

 _Une Catelyn de tout juste onze ans hésitait à descendre du train pour rejoindre Hagrid, en se mordant la lèvre, mimique que Thalia avait hérité d'elle. Severus posa les mains sur les épaules de sa petite sœur. Lily était déjà partie en avant._

 _-Je ne pense pas que tu iras à Serpentard. Et si tu y vas uniquement pour être avec moi, ce n'est pas une bonne raison. Peu importe dans quelle maison tu seras, on continuera à être frère et sœur. Regarde, Lily et moi on est restés amis. Allez, vas-y._

 _Le souvenir montra ensuite la répartition de Catelyn et l'effort que fit Severus pour faire bonne figure malgré le fait qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'atterrirait pas dans sa moins, elle serait avec Lily._

Thalia trouva assez intéressant de voir les souvenirs du lien fraternel entre Severus et Catelyn. Elle passa au suivant.

- _...Espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe !_

 _Le visage de Lily se figea._

 _-Très bien, je ne prendrai plus ta défense,_ _ **Servilus**_ _._

 _Elle tourna les talons sans autre forme de procès. Catelyn empêcha à Severus de finir trop humilié et s'en prit à Black et Potter._

 _-Et vous êtes censés avoir un an de plus que moi ? Vous n'êtes que des crétins ! Vous voulez défendre les moldus et né-moldus de la persécution des sangs-purs, mais vous, vous faîtes quoi ? Vous faîtes la même chose ! C'est comme ça que vous comptez défendre vos valeurs ? En faisant la même chose que ceux que vous détestez ?_

 _Sirius attrapa la main de Catelyn, qu'elle avait levée pour le gifler._

 _-Et toi tu ne les défend que parce que ton frère est avec eux._

 _-Je les défend parce qu'ils ne sont pas tous bêtes et méchants. Eux au moins, ils ne s'acharnent pas pendant toute leur scolarité sur une seule personne. « Les maraudeurs »...Vous êtes pitoyables._

 _Elle dégagea son bras d'un coup sec._

 _-Pour des Gryffondors, vous êtes bien lâches._

Le souvenir passa à autre chose, et Thalia s'en étonna. Son père avait du réagir à une telle attaque, non ?

 _-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?_

 _-C'était la colère ! Ragea Severus en lançant des pierres dans le lac, que le calmar rattrapa. Il y avait ces crétins...Et les autres qui riaient...C'est parti tout seul._

 _-Je sais bien avec qui tu traînes. Ces gens t'influencent. N'oublie que selon eux, nous aussi nous..._

 _-On est des sorciers._

 _-Ce Lord...Je serai une des premières sur sa liste. Je suis sang-mêlé et en plus Gryffondor...Enfin bref, je ne voulais pas parler de ça. J'ai...J'ai essayé de parler avec Lily._

 _Severus se tourna vers elle._

 _-Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rien voulu écouter._

 _-Tout juste. Elle m'a littéralement envoyer balader. Black en rit encore._

Le souvenir changea. Il était difficile de décrire ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle savait à quel point son père avait pu être salaud. C'était une chose que de le savoir, une autre que de le voir.

 _-Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?_

 _Catelyn acquiesça et Lily prit la main de la sœur de son ancien ami._

 _-Je sais que c'est un crétin. Mais...Tu sais, McGonagall m'avait fait prendre des cours de métamorphose avec lui vu que j'étais...A la traîne. Et il était...Black était gentil. C'est lui qui a voulu enterrer la hache de guerre._

 _Lily garda le silence._

Thalia pensa avec raison que certains souvenirs appartenaient aussi à sa mère. Et c'était un bel héritage alors que Dumbledore lui avait fait.

 _Sirius ouvrit la porte et fixa avec surprise Catelyn Rogue._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Rogue ? Demanda-t-il d'un air revêche._

 _-Ah, c'est les noms de famille, maintenant ?_

 _-Je te l'ai dit clairement cette nuit là. Ca ne signifiait rien et tu n'es rien pour moi. Dit Sirius en croisant les bras._

 _-Je vois. J'aurais du deviner que ça ne servait à rien de venir te parler. Je me débrouillerai toute seule._

 _Le regard de Sirius changea et il se redressa._

 _-Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le clairement._

 _-Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de t'asseoir. Etonnant que les rumeurs de Poudlard ne te soient pas encore parvenues._

 _-Arrête de tourner autour du pot, dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé._

 _Catelyn soupira et prit la main de Sirius. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils._

 _-Ecoute, je suis dans une situation difficile dans laquelle tu n'es pas étranger et je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Voila...Désolée, ce n'est pas facile à dire mais...Je..._

 _Sirius eut un soupir et amorça un geste pour retourner à l'intérieur._

 _-Je suis enceinte. De toi._

 _Elle le vit clairement passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel._

 _-De combien ?_

 _-Trois mois. Il me reste deux semaines si on décidait de..._

 _\- « On » ? Il n'y a pas de on, je te l'ai déjà dit, je crois, non ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas fait ce bébé toute seule, Sirius !_

 _-Depuis quand tu m'appelles Sirius ? On est plus ensembles à ce que je sache, lança-t-il d'un air mauvais. Et tu n'avais qu'à prendre ta potion ce soir là._

 _-Tu es cruel. Ce soir là, on a bu tous les deux, et je ne suis pas la seule à devoir prendre mes précautions. Enfin, laisse tomber. J'ai été stupide de penser que tu serais assez...Assez « courageux » pour m'aider à prendre une décision._

 _-Le courage n'a rien à voir là dedans, dit Sirius en se penchant vers Catelyn. Un enfant n'entre pas dans mes projets immédiats. Je suis désolé, tu es tombée enceinte du mauvais garçon. Remus ou James aurait assumé, mais moi, je suis désolé, c'est non._

 _-Si je choisissais d'avorter, est-ce que tu viendrais au moins avec moi ?_

 _-Non. Cet enfant n'est rien pour moi. Que tu choisisses de le garder et de gâcher ta vie ou de l'enlever et d'être raisonnable ça ne me concerne en rien. A plus, Rogue._

 _-J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas écouter Severus et de ne rien te dire. Tu n'es qu'un crétin !_

 _-Ravi de l'apprendre. Bon courage dans ta décision._

Thalia sortit à cet instant de la pensine, déboussolée. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que son père ait repoussé sa mère à ce point.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, demanda Severus à la vue de son visage défait.

-Il ne voulait vraiment pas de moi.

-Thalia...

-Mon père se fichait totalement de mon sort...Ca lui importait peu la décision de ma mère. Et si elle avait avorté ? Ou si il n'avait jamais voulu de moi qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé ?

Severus soupira. Il le lui avait dit que la plupart de ces souvenirs ne seraient pas heureux à voir. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était elle même enceinte qu'elle prenait autant les choses à cœur ? Se demanda-t-il. Il pensait que oui. Ca l'atteignait à ce point parce qu'elle savait ce que Catelyn ressentait en elle à ce moment là.

-Il...

Severus posa la main sur son épaule.

-Tu verras dans d'autres souvenirs que ton père n'était pas un crétin fini. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit : du temps de Poudlard et même après il n'était qu'un stupide nombriliste. Il s'en fichait des conséquences de ses actes.

Thalia acquiesça mais elle ressentait du dégoût pour la version jeune de son père qui avait rejeté sa mère de cette façon. Mais au final, ils étaient devenus inséparables, non ? Catelyn avait accouché, avait fini ses études et s'était ensuite mariée à Sirius. Ce serait minable que de juger son père sur son passé, non ?

-Maman a du passer une horrible grossesse...

-Elle ne l'a appris qu'à trois mois, comme toi. Les trois mois d'après oui, ont été horribles. Avec la peur de ce qui se passerait vu qu'elle serait seule. Quand elle a été à cinq mois de grossesse, ton père est revenu vers elle poussé par Lily. Il voulait savoir s'il pouvait l'aider financièrement et ta mère a refusé. Il a enchaîné alors les tentatives pour la reconquérir. Et comme tu le verras, elle n'en a rien fait. Ils ne faisaient que se disputer et se dire des horreurs. Et c'est en intervenant lors d'une attaque à Pré-Au-Lard, alors qu'elle était à six mois de grossesse, que Sirius a compris qu'il l'aimait. Et que ce n'était pas d'argent dont elle avait besoin. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était un père pour son enfant, quelqu'un qui prendrait soin d'elle, mais pas son frère. Et il a compris que s'il refusait tant cette paternité, c'est parce qu'il avait peur de devenir un père aussi horrible que le sien.

Thalia haussa les sourcils.

-Quoi ? On a mis les choses à plat quand l'ordre a été reformé après que tu nous aies dit que tu ne voulais pas arbitrer nos disputes. On ne sera jamais de grands amis, mais...On se respecte au moins.

Thalia ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand McGonagall entra, l'air revêche, et se radoucit en voyant la jeune femme.

-Je voulais vous parler, monsieur le directeur. A vous aussi, Thalia.

-Je pars à votre bureau, dit Thalia.

Elle ne souhaitait pas rester et assister à leur conversation qui allait sans doute s'avérer houleuse.

* * *

Les vacances d'hiver étaient arrivées. Sirius et Regulus se doutaient qu'ils ne verraient pas vraiment Thalia durant ces deux semaines. Il était normal qu'elle profite de son mari et sa famille tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Sirius cependant n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression de passer sa vie enfermé. Tout d'abord onze ans chez ses parents. Ensuite durant ses douze ans à Azkaban. Il songea ironiquement qu'il ne voulait pas que la guerre dure treize ans pour continuer la lignée.

Il tournait comme un lion en cage et Regulus le suivait des yeux en silence. Il se retenait de dire à son frère qu'il lui donnait le tournis.

Le seul avantage qu'avait Sirius était l'absence de détraqueurs.

-Comment peux-tu supporter ça ?

-J'ai passé plus d'une décennie caché. Je trouve que notre sort est enviable. Je devrais être mort depuis longtemps.

Sirius soupira et redressa la tête quand du bruit se fit entendre. Queudver arriva, une jeune fille blonde avançant devant lui. Sirius trouvait toujours ironique que Queudver soit libre de tous mouvements et lui enfermé. Ce sale traître...

D'un coup de baguette, Pettigrow supprima toutes les barrières des cellules et fit disparaître les gravats.

-Il y a de plus en plus de prisonniers, ici. Il vous faut de la place.

Il lança un sourire ironique à Sirius qui ne put résister à lui lancer son poing dans la figure. Il eut un sourire satisfait en voyant le sang couler.

Pettigrow lui jeta un sale regard et partit après avoir vérifier que la blonde n'avait rien sur elle. Ollivander se rapprocha et fronça les sourcils pour mieux regarder la jeune fills. Son visage s'éclaira ensuite.

-Luna Lovegood ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Ils m'ont capturée dans le Poudlard Express. Neville et Ginny ont essayé de les empêcher mais...

Elle haussa les épaules et analysa la pièce d'un regard rêveur. Sirius imagina durant un court instant ce que devaient ressentir Ginny et Neville. Ce devait être horrible pour eux.

* * *

Ginny était vraiment morose, remarqua Thalia. C'était sûrement lié à l'enlèvement de Luna par les mangemorts. La brune prit la main de George et la posa sur son ventre. Depuis peu, elle sentait le bébé bouger.

George eut un sourire tendre et Fred alluma la radio sous le regard désapprobateur de sa mère. Elle détestait quand ils mettaient la station de Lee. Thalia, elle, était bien heureuse de pouvoir l'écouter ici. A Poudlard, elle était trop surveillée pour pouvoir seulement y penser.

Elle sentit sa marque la brûler et jeta un regard désolé à son mari.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

George soupira et Arthur essaya de le réconforter. George se releva et alla faire un tour dans le jardin plein de neige. Il esquissa un sourire en songeant que ce soir, Thalia serait de retour dans ses bras. Il espéra que rien de mal ne lui arriverait et se sentit une fois de plus impuissant dans cette situation.

* * *

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu as eu besoin de faire des analyses.

Thalia se figea face au ton sec de Voldemort.

-Pomfresh n'a pas encore les résultats. Je devrai les recevoir dans les jours qui viennent.

-Je sais exactement de quoi il retourne. Combien d'enfants souhaitais-tu ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Deux, je pense. Je ne souhaite pas de famille nombreuse mais pas d'enfant unique non plus.

Elle songea à quel point c'était déroutant que de parler de ça avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Oh, dans ce cas, tu m'en vois ravi. Tu ne seras indisponible que durant quatre mois encore.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Je veux dire qu'Amycus a vu les résultats de l'infirmière. Et que tu attends des jumeaux.

Thalia blanchit d'un coup et sentit que la pièce tournait. Elle ne sut même pas comment elle finit assise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit Voldemort non loin d'elle. Elle posa les coudes sur la table et prit sa tête dans ses mains, sa tête tournant encore un peu. Ca venait peut-être du fait qu'elle avait encore du mal à manger.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit Voldemort quitter la pièce et quelques minutes après, Drago était là avec une potion énergisante.

-Merci.

-Dur entretien ?

-Apprendre que je suis enceinte de jumeaux par le maître en personne...

Elle mit la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

-Des jumeaux ? S'exclama Lucius.

Narcissa prit Thalia par les épaules et demanda à un elfe de lui amener un repas consistant.

-Je ne savais déjà pas comment assumer un enfant, murmura Thalia. Alors deux...Le travail de George ne suffira peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas, je ne travaille plus à la boutique. Et si...

-Calme-toi, dit Narcissa. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour les bébés.

Soudainement, Thalia fondit en larmes. Narcissa fit signe aux deux hommes de partir et prit simplement Thalia contre elle, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant quand elle était petite.

-Je ne me sens pas à la hauteur.

-Ce n'est pas prêt de partir. Il y aura de nombreuses fois où tu ne seras pas à la hauteur. C'est ça, être parents. Mais ton Weasley et toi, vous serez de bien meilleurs parents que Lucius et moi l'avons été. Sa mère...Je sais parfaitement que sa mère vous aidera. Tu auras Regulus, Sirius, Lupin...Tu auras des tas de gens sur qui compter pour vous aider. Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir t'aider quand tu en auras besoin.

Thalia acquiesça en serrant Narcissa contre elle.

* * *

-Tu dois être ravi, Sirius. Tu vas être grand-père de jumeaux, ricana Bellatrix. Si ça se trouve, ta fille veut défier le nombre d'enfants que sa belle-mère a eus. Je me serais fait un plaisir de tuer cette engeance si le maître n'en avait pas besoin.

Sirius fixa sa cousine sans rien dire. Elle ne disait ça que pour l'énerver et pouvoir ensuite le punir comme il se devait. Il se prit à imaginer deux garçons nés de Thalia et George. Puis deux filles. Et une fille et un garçon. Il sourit sous les yeux éberlués de Bellatrix. Enervée, de ne pas avoir réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds, elle partit en claquant la porte avec force.

* * *

-Des jumeaux alors ? Dit Fred.

Thalia acquiesça d'un air perdu.

-Il valait mieux que ce soit toi qui ait les jumeaux que Fleur. Et puis, George et moi on saura exactement comment s'en occuper.

-Hey, c'est moi la mère ! Râla faussement Thalia. Et si je veux bien qu'ils ou elles soient blagueurs il y aura certaines limites. Je refuse d'être votre cobaye à tous les quatre plus tard, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Fred échangea un faux regard outré avec son frère.

-Et moi qui pensais te berner !

-Et...Est-ce que ça ne vous dérangera pas, Angelina et toi d'avoir deux enfants dans l'appartement ?

-Hey, le pire ce serait de vivre sans. Franchement vivre séparé de George, pas pour moi, alors séparé de mes futurs neveux ou nièces, il en est tout simplement hors de question.

Thalia eut un sourire soulagé. Narcissa avait raison. Elle avait des gens derrière elle.

* * *

Leur Noël au terrier fut bien triste. Thalia n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à son dernier Noël avec Sirius. Et en y pensant, elle se dit qu'elle n'était même pas allée voir Sirius et Regulus pendant les fêtes. Elle s'en sentit coupable, mais elle voulait profiter de sa famille tant qu'elle le pouvait. Dans quatre mois, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle le pourrait. Dans quatre mois, elle serait séparée de ses enfants et devrait à nouveau obéir à Voldemort tout en cherchant justement à récupérer ses enfants.

Elle arrivait au bureau de son oncle, aussi elle se promit de passer le lendemain chez les Malefoy prendre des nouvelles de sa famille. Et de Luna, pour Ginny et Neville, bien sûr. Ils le méritaient bien.

-Des jumeaux, hein ?

-Que veux-tu, il semblerait que les gênes de mon mari soient dominants.

Severus prit l'air dégoûté.

-Tu es venue continuer à voir des souvenirs ?

-Oui. Et ensuite, j'aurais besoin de parler à mon père.

-Je comprends. Mais ne sois pas trop dure avec lui. Enfin si, j'en serais bien heureux.

Elle sourit avant de se plonger dans la pensine.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Black ?_

 _-Eh bien, je ne sais pas, mais ça ne regardait pas ton frère !_

 _-Il est ma seule famille et je vis avec lui, alors si, ça le regarde. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai des cours à rattraper et je suis fatiguée._

 _Sirius retint Catelyn par le bras avant qu'elle ne sorte des Trois Balais._

 _-Il m'a mis un coup de poing._

 _-Eh bien, finalement, il aura réussi à t'atteindre une fois et à se venger de toutes ces années où tu l'as martyrisé._

 _-Ca c'est la meilleure ! Je me fais agresser chez moi et c'est moi qui me fais sermonner._

 _-Si tu n'es venu que pour te plaindre, excuse-moi. J'ai autre chose à faire. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai du rattrapage à faire et je doute que tu ne me sois d'une grande aide. Tu vois, ton bébé me pompe toute mon énergie, alors je dois veiller tard pour faire mes devoirs et réussir mes examens._

 _-C'est toi qui as choisi de le garder. Tu n'as pas à me le reprocher._

 _-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Râla Catelyn._

 _-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, alors je voulais savoir si tu voulais que je t'aide financièrement quand il ou elle sera né ?_

 _Les yeux de Catelyn s'écarquillèrent. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Sirius l'embrassa. Elle répondit au baiser avant de le gifler._

 _-Je ne sais pas ce que tu imaginais, Black. Mais moi, je ne compte passer mes ASPIC et donner un bon exemple à mon enfant. Ce n'est pas en fricotant avec toi que ça arrivera. Et ce n'est pas en m'aidant financièrement que tu m'aideras. Si tu ne veux pas être présent dans sa vie, laisse-moi me débrouiller seule._

Sa mère ne manquait pas de piquant. C'était certes déroutant de voir son père sous cet angle, mais voir sa mère être aussi intransigeante avec lui...Eh bien, elle aimait beaucoup ça.

 _-S'il te plaît, Catelyn._

 _-C'est Rogue pour toi, d'accord ? Comment c'était déjà ? Ah oui : cette nuit ne représentait rien et tu n'es rien pour moi. Mon enfant n'est également rien pour toi d'accord ?_

 _-Et si je te dis que j'ai changé d'avis ? Je veux être présent...Même si on est pas ensembles, je voudrais faire partie de sa vie._

 _Catelyn le regarda durant un instant et l'analysa. Il sembla qu'elle était prête à craquer._

 _-Je suis désolée, Sirius. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je ne peux pas réfléchir à tout ça. Je...J'ai loupé certains examens et je ne m'en sors plus. Le bébé m'empêche de dormir. Elle bouge toute la nuit._

 _-Elle ?_

 _Les yeux de Catelyn s'écarquillèrent face à sa petite bourde._

 _-Pomfresh me l'a annoncé ce matin. Je comptais te le dire mais pas comme ça._

 _Sirius posa la main sur celle de Catelyn._

 _-J'aimerais t'aider. Si tu veux quand tu as des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard, je pourrais t'aider pour tes cours ? Tu en dis quoi ?_

 _-Je ne peux pas accepter, ça ferait passer ta formation d'auror au dernier plan. Et je sais que c'était ton rêve. Je demanderai à Dumbledore de me trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider._

 _-Demande à Regulus._

 _-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, Black ! Cria Catelyn._

 _Elle retira sa main et partit presque en courant loin de Sirius._

* * *

-Content de te revoir enfin ! Dit Sirius en serrant Thalia fort contre lui.

Le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de cellule était un sacré avantage.

-Je suis désolée. J'ai voulu profiter de ma famille. Je sais que vous êtes ma famille, mais deux semaines avec George...Ca faisait trop longtemps, tu comprends ? Surtout que c'est des jumeaux.

-Oui, Bellatrix est venue nous l'annoncer.

Thalia donna à Luna des lettres de Ginny et Neville et la blonde alla s'asseoir pour les lire. Elle s'assit ensuite en tailleur entre Sirius et Regulus. Sirius posa la main sur son ventre et elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son oncle.

-Vous savez, en ce moment, je regarde des souvenirs. De maman, Severus et Dumbledore.

-Je vois, dit Sirius d'un air penaud en se grattant la tête.

-J'avoue qu'au début, j'ai vraiment détesté ce que j'ai vu. Tu étais vraiment un crétin !

Sirius eut un sourire triste et mélancolique.

-Ca on ne peut pas dire le contraire. Mais...

-J'ai compris, papa. Tu étais comme ça. Tu avais toujours tout ce que tu voulais. Et quand maman est tombée enceinte, ça a...En quelque sorte tout gâché. Je suppose. Tu avoueras que c'était idiot de lui dire de prendre des cours de soutien avec Regulus.

Regulus donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Sirius.

-C'était stupide. J'aurais pu te la voler à ce moment là ! Mais je me suis contenté de...

-Tu as fait quoi ? Demanda Thalia en se redressant.

-Je lui ai fait prendre conscience que Sirius cherchait à se rapprocher d'elle et lui ai dit d'essayer de lui faire confiance et de lui laisser une chance. Bien sûr, elle ne m'a pas écouté.

-C'est à cause de toi que j'ai eu la vie dure ? Râla faussement Sirius.

-Honnêtement, j'aurais bien voulu. Mais j'essayais de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu essayais de faire pour elle. En général, elle me plantait là et ne m'adressais plus la parole durant quelques jours.

Thalia eut un sourire quand Sirius enlaça son frère.

-Je te l'avais volée et pourtant...

-Je n'étais plus amoureux d'elle. Elle n'était que mon premier flirt.

-Tu as eu d'autres amours ?

-Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

Thalia les serra tous les deux contre elle, son ventre commençant à faire de la place. Et un des deux jumeaux donna un coup.

-Au fait vous leur donnerez des noms d'étoiles ou d'origine grecque ?

-Les deux. J'ai toujours aimé cette tradition de famille de donner des noms d'étoiles, c'est joli. Et je suppose que tu m'as donné un nom d'origine grecque pour les contrarier ?

Sirius acquiesça.

-J'aime beaucoup les noms de cette origine alors l'un d'eux en aura un.

Et pendant que les Black parlaient de noms d'enfants, la boutique Farces pour sorciers facétieux explosait.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous as plus, à bientôt, j'ai pas mal d'inspiration en ce moment :) Merci, une fois de plus à ceux (et surtout celle) qui suivent et commentent :)**


	44. Piégée

**Bonsoir ! Voila la suite :) j'ai révélé les noms dans ce chapitre même si ce n'était pas prévu! Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent et commentent !**

* * *

 **Piégée**

George et Fred lancèrent des sortilèges pour couvrir leur fuite. Les clients avaient réussi à sortir de la boutique sans qu'il y ait de blessés trop graves. Les jumeaux avaient vu rapidement que ceux qui attaquaient la boutique étaient Bellatrix, Montague, Greyback et autres joyeusetés.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux et prirent une décision radicale. Il valait mieux laisser la boutique et prendre la fuite. Sans retourner à l'appartement. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de monter à l'étage et de toute manière, les mangemorts allaient tout détruire. George avait son gallion et pouvait toujours prévenir Thalia. Mais il ne serait pas présent pour elle et ses enfants les prochains temps et ça le tuait.

-George, on ne peut pas rester. Soit tu prends la fuite et Thalia et tes enfants auront la chance de connaître mari et père, soit on reste et elle sera veuve et eux orphelins.

George abandonna alors pour de bon, tout en regrettant, une fois de plus de ne pas être auprès de sa femme pour la protéger. Une fois encore, elle serait au cœur du danger et lui serait protégé. Ses propres enfants seraient en danger. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Cependant, il se jura qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour les mettre en sécurité ou alors que la guerre finisse au plus vite.

* * *

Thalia s'arrêta et contempla le bâtiment noirci. Elle n'était pas encore au courant de la fuite de Fred et George. Elle serra un bref moment le gallion entre ses doigts avant de se décider à entrer et de faire l'état des lieux.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Tout était détruit. Des années de travail pour eux détruits en quelques minutes. Elle fouilla vaguement les débris sans rien trouver de notable. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond qui était troué et monta à l'appartement.

Ici aussi, tout était ruiné, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui avait été épargné. La jeune femme tomba à genoux devant la chambre qu'ils avaient vaguement commencé pour les bébés. Elle serra contre elle les peluches que George avaient choisies. Une rose et une bleue. Etant donné qu'elle attendait des faux jumeaux.

Elle prit les peluches, qui avaient été épargnées. Et puis, Thalia Weasley se releva, analysa les dégâts du regard et se dit qu'en attendant que son mari et son beau frère ne les rejoigne, elle remettrait tout en état. Et l'appartement, et la boutique.

-Pas beau à voir, pas vrai ?

Thalia sursauta et regarda Montague qui la fixait avec dégoût. Enfin surtout son ventre.

-Si tu avais été avec moi, ce ne serait pas arrivée. Tu aurais vécu dans la richesse, tu n'aurais rien eu à craindre.

-Ce n'est pas la vie que je voulais. Je préfère mille fois la vie que j'ai, peu importe les souffrances que je dois endurer...Je préfère cette vie ou j'ai choisi mon mari. Ou j'ai choisi le côté du bien.

-Toute ta vie a été tracée par une prophétie.

-C'est là que tu te trompes. La prophétie ne me dictait que le choix d'être mangemort. Le reste, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi.

Montague ricana.

-Vous les Gryffondors, vous me ferez toujours rire. Bientôt, tu vas me chanter des louanges sur l'espoir...

-L'espoir, je le porte en moi. Assura Thalia en posant les mains sur son ventre qui devenait conséquent.

Montague leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de naïveté et ricana encore une fois.

-Regarde ce que l'espoir a fait à ta boutique et à ton appartement. Ton mari ne sera même pas là pour ton accouchement. J'aurais bien voulu l'avoir avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite.

Thalia réagit au quart de tour et poussa Montague contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Rugit-elle en lui lançant son regard le plus noir.

-Une vraie lionne ! Se moqua Montague.

-Réponds, exigea-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Montague inversa leurs positions et appuya son bras sur la gorge de Thalia, lui coupant momentanément la respiration.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Weasley, commença-t-il en appuyant sur sa trachée pour qu'elle ne l'interrompe pas. Ton cher petit mari a eu le temps de prendre la fuite avant que je ne lui tombe dessus. Dire qu'il n'a même pas essayé de se battre...Et tu trouves ça Gryffondor ?

Thalia voulut répondre, mais le bras de Montague l'en empêchait. Celui-ci la fixa avec un sourire ironique.

-J'attendais tellement de toi. Tu avais tellement de potentiel...

Le mangemort posa la main sur son ventre.

-Tes enfants auraient été en sécurité s'ils avaient été de moi. J'aurais tout fait pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. C'était un mensonge et ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle aurait fait partie des mangemorts de force, ses enfants auraient été élevés dans les préceptes de Voldemort et sans amour.

Montague appuya un peu plus fort sur sa gorge et Thalia eut du mal à attraper une goulée d'air.

-Je déteste ne pas avoir ce que je veux. Et je te voulais.

-Elle est mariée et tu ne l'auras pas Montague, ça suffit.

Avec un grognement, Montague la relâcha et Thalia reprit son souffle en toussant.

-Sache une chose, Weasley. Si je tombe sur ton mari, il regrettera d'être né.

Montague partit sur ces mots et Thalia prit la main tendue de sa sauveuse. Narcissa regarda autour d'elle en serrant les épaules de Thalia.

-On va avoir du travail à faire pour tout remettre en état.

-Tu...Vas m'aider ?

-Je ne supporte plus le manoir. Je ne supporte plus tous ces mangemorts grouillant chez moi. Ton mari n'est plus là pour t'aider. Les seules personnes qui puissent t'aider sont enfermées dans le sous-sol du manoir. Alors laisse-moi t'aider.

Narcissa posa ensuite la main sur son ventre.

-Tu ne dois pas te fatiguer dans ton état. C'est déjà étonnant que tu travailles encore à Poudlard.

-Je vais avoir de l'aide. Le professeur Slughorn va reprendre, je ne serai là qu'en tant qu'assistante et surtout pour corriger les copies. Severus l'a exigé. Il veut que je reste à Poudlard le plus possible même si Amycus...

-Si Severus veut que tu y restes, c'est sûrement pour l'empêcher de te prendre tes bébés.

* * *

Ces week-ends elle les passait désormais soit sur le chemin de traverse à aider Narcissa à refaire un appartement décent (aider était un bien grand mot, Narcissa lui disait toujours de s'asseoir et de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait comme décoration) soit au manoir à se faire consoler par Sirius et Regulus.

Elle se sentait de moins en moins à la hauteur. Comment s'en sortirait-elle toute seule. Elle savait que George avait pris la fuite pour pouvoir être auprès d'eux par la suite, mais plus l'accouchement avançait, plus la peur se faisait forte.

-Tu y arriveras, assura Luna. Tu seras une bonne mère.

Thalia sourit mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Pas toute seule. Pas sans George. Sirius la serra contre lui malgré son ventre assez conséquent maintenant.

-J'aimerais te dire que tout ira bien, mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas été un bon père après la mort de ta mère. Je faisais des erreurs, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, mais je crois que le peu de temps que j'ai pu te côtoyer, tu es devenue une jeune femme pleine de vie et d'espoir. Tu ne seras pas parfaite, personne n'est un parent parfait. Mais je suis sûr que tu seras une bonne mère.

Thalia pleura à ces mots et Regulus lui fit à son tour un câlin.

* * *

Neville aida Thalia à se lever de sa chaise et elle le remercia du regard alors que Ginny lui prenait le bras pour l'aider à marcher. Ce serait les vacances de Pâques dans quelques jours et la rouquine avait déjà averti Thalia qu'elle ne comptait pas revenir à l'école.

-Tu prendras soin de mon neveu et ma nièce.

-Ginny...

-Je suis sûre que tu vas accoucher bientôt. Tu oublies que ce sont des jumeaux.

Thalia serra Ginny contre elle alors qu'elles arrivaient à ses appartements.

-Il me reste un mois. Ce sera bientôt l'anniversaire de George, alors...

Ginny pressa la main de sa belle sœur.

-Il fera tout pour te retrouver, j'en suis sûre.

-Mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle ! Et si...

Ginny entra à la suite de la jeune future maman et Drago ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

-Vous allez être des parrain et marraine géniaux.

Ginny montra sa joie en se jetant dans les bras de Thalia. Drago les entoura à son tour.

-Promettez-moi que tout ira bien, murmura Thalia. Même si ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai juste besoin de l'entendre.

Et les deux adolescents promirent, la main sur le ventre où reposait encore leur filleul pour le moment. Drago serait parrain de la fille, Ginny marraine du garçon. Elle voulait Harry et Luna pour les autres.

* * *

Slughorn regarda Thalia corriger des copies. En la voyant comme ça, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux à travailler à la bibliothèque, il se croirait revenu il y a dix neuf ans en arrière, et de voir Catelyn Rogue, mais quand elle était encore étudiante.

Le vieux professeur eut un sourire et retourna à ses propres copies. C'était assez agréable de partager les tâches à deux, même si il essayait de ne pas trop se reposer sur elle. Elle était enceinte de huit mois passés, et de jumeaux en plus ! Et avec tout ce qu'elle avait d'autre à gérer...Le professeur secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

* * *

Thalia eut un soupir et tourna la page suivante. Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux. Et les bébés qui ne cessaient de remuer...Elle faisait des recherches sur l'épée de Gryffondor pour savoir pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait léguée à Harry.

Seulement la fatigue s'accumulait. Elle ne travaillait même plus au château tant elle était fatiguée. Elle avait voulu continuer...Et s'était endormie en cours. Elle ne dormait plus beaucoup en fin de grossesse. Et ses jumeaux ne l'aidaient avec tout ce qu'ils bougeaient. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir sur le livre.

-Je veux qu'elle accouche ici, exigea Voldemort.

Il jeta un regard dans la pièce et vit la personne dont justement il parlait en train de dormir sur des recherches. Severus se tourna vers son maître.

-Elle est tout le temps ici, elle ne pourra qu'accoucher ici.

-Severus, j'ai cru remarquer que tu prenais un peu trop ses intérêts à cœur.

-Maître, il s'agit de ma nièce, je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de vouloir...

-Elle verra ses enfants le week-end comme elle voyait son mari auparavant. Je sais très bien qu'il lui faut une motivation pour continuer à m'obéir même si la vie de ses enfants est en jeu.

Voldemort tourna la tête vers Thalia qui dormait. Et précisément vers le livre qu'elle lisait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent il et congédia Severus avant de se rapprocher pour s'assurer de ce qu'il avait cru voir. La colère envahit tout son être et il frappa du plat de la main sur la table, faisant sursauter Thalia tout en la réveillant.

-Alors comme ça, tu en connais beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais ? Murmura Voldemort en rapprochant sa tête de la sienne et en saisissant le livre sur l'épée de ses doigts pâles.

Le visage de Thalia perdit également toute couleur face à la colère qui émanait du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je pensais être clément avec toi après ton accouchement. Mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu sais sur mes secrets. Dis-moi tout maintenant et je pourrais peut-être revoir mes positions.

Il plongea son regard flamboyant dans le sien. Des minutes qui parurent des heures pour qu'elle se décide.

-Réfléchis bien, Thalia. Je compte te laisser voir tes enfants le week-end mais tout va dépendre de ta réponse.

La jeune femme ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle savait quelle décision elle allait prendre et elle s'excusa mentalement auprès de Dumbledore et Harry. Elle n'avait déjà plus de mari pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas faire une croix sur ses enfants en plus.

-Ma patience a des limites.

Plutôt que de répondre, elle se contenta d'ouvrir son esprit au fameux jour où elle avait surpris des bribes de souvenirs dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort semblait fou de rage lorsqu'il sortit de son esprit et la saisit à la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de plus ? Et ne mens pas ! Exigea-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers son ventre.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se décider. Douloureusement, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt de ce choix que parlait sa prophétie.

-J'ai fait des recherches. Croassa-t-elle et Voldemort lui lâcha la gorge sans cependant cesser de pointer sa baguette sur son ventre. Je ne voulais pas devenir mangemort sans rien faire alors...J'ai fait des recherches dans cette bibliothèque. J'ai trouvé ce qu'étaient les horcruxes.

Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent encore.

-Je...Je voulais mettre fin à cette guerre. Alors j'ai décidé de chercher ce qu'avait cette épée pour que Neville, Luna et Ginny ne veuillent la voler dans le bureau de mon oncle.

-Tu aurais du prendre la peine de dissimuler ton livre par un sort de camouflage. Tu aurais ainsi été sûre de voir tes enfants tous les weeks-ends.

-Je...

-Tu vas me forcer à prendre certaines précautions sur mes horcruxes. A croire que Regulus et toi êtes faits du même bois.

Voldemort frappa de la main sur le mur.

-Tu avais tellement de potentiel. Tes enfants auraient pu te voir toutes les semaines...Tu as fait une énorme erreur. Et tu vas en payer les conséquences.

Voldemort sortit de la pièce et Thalia laissa couler ses larmes de désespoir. Elle avait gâché toutes les chances du trio de détruire tranquillement l'immortalité de Voldemort. Elle avait détruit toute chance de victoire...

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Narcissa.

-J'ai fait une énorme erreur. J'ai voulu le doubler. Pour que la guerre cesse. Et maintenant, je ne sais pas quand je reverrai mes enfants après leur naissance.

-La bonne nouvelle, c'est que c'est moi qui m'occuperais d'eux.

Thalia fondit en larmes et Narcissa la serra contre elle.

-Je t'aiderais à les voir. Je sais ce que ressent une mère. Je ne te laisserais pas vivre un tel calvaire. Je te le promets.

-Merci.

Il y eut des bruits de course, des bruits de lutte et les deux femmes se regardèrent. Elles croisèrent Drago, c'était les vacances de Pâques.

-Ils ont arrêté trois personnes et ils veulent que je vienne pour voir s'il s'agit de Potter et ses acolytes.

Narcissa posa la main sur son épaule.

-Fais ce que tu veux. Mais suis tes principes. Et pense qu'il s'agit du frère de ta chère Weasley.

Les trois sorciers échangèrent un regard et Thalia sut que Drago ne dirait pas que c'était Harry, peu importe que ce soit vrai ou non. Ils entrèrent dans le salon où Bella sembla ravie de les voir arriver, de même que Lucius était fébrile, tripotant la manche de son bras gauche.

En un regard, Thalia sut que c'était Harry, qui avait apparemment reçu un maléfice cuisant. Probablement Hermione. Elle le reconnut à son regard. Ron faillit dire quelque chose en voyant son ventre mais Hermione lui donna un coup de coude, l'air terrorisée. Thalia fut rassurée de les voir à peu près intacts. Si ce n'était le regard.

Bellatrix et Lucius insistèrent auprès de Drago qui sembla indécis puis dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Potter. Thalia vit son air déterminé et retint un sourire. Ginny pouvait être fière de lui.

-Tu en es sûr, Drago ?

Bellatrix se tourna ensuite vers Thalia d'un air calculateur.

-Et toi, Thalia ? On sait tous que tu n'as que très peu de chance de revoir tes enfants après leur naissance. Un peu d'aide et peut-être que le maître changera d'avis ?

Bellatrix se rapprocha d'elle, cajoleuse.

-Allons, je ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'une mère ressent mais, tu es assez seule en ce moment, pas vrai ? Tu ne travailles plus à Poudlard. Ton mari est disparu...

Ron eut une exclamation alors que Bellatrix continuait à essayer de la convaincre de dire la vérité.

-...Tu vas bientôt accoucher et tout le monde sait que tu as suffisamment énervé le maître pour qu'il te prenne tes enfants.

Discrètement, Narcissa pressa la main de Thalia. Et la jeune femme se rappela que Narcissa s'occuperait de ses enfants.

-Je ne le reconnais pas, assura-t-elle avec aplomb, malgré les larmes que l'énoncé de Bellatrix avait déclenché.

-Tu en es sûre ? Parce que s'il s'avère que c'est lui et que tu nous as menti...

-Certaine.

Bellatrix la regarda durant quelques secondes comme pour vérifier si elle mentait. Du coin de l'oeil, Thalia vit l'air pétrifié du trio. Hermione cependant la remercia du regard en se mordant la lèvre avec anxiété.

Et puis, l'esprit de la jeune Weasley s'embrouilla face à tout ce qui arrivait. Bellatrix s'énerva en voyant une épée. Thalia la reconnut comme celle de Gryffondor et écarquilla les yeux. Tout s'enchaîna à partir de ce moment et prise de vertiges, elle finit par s'asseoir, Drago vérifiant qu'elle allait bien.

* * *

-Harry ? Ron ?

-Luna ?

-Harry ! S'exclama Sirius en le reconnaissant.

La mâchoire du jeune Potter se décrocha. Littéralement.

-Sirius ?

Sans plus de cérémonie, Sirius attira son filleul dans une longue étreinte.

-Je savais que tu étais prisonnier. Mais je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi. Je suppose que vous êtes Regulus ?

Celui-ci acquiesça et ils se figèrent tous quand les cris d'Hermione résonnèrent.

-Thalia est là haut ? Demanda Sirius.

Harry acquiesça.

-Bellatrix a voulu qu'elle dise qui j'étais mais elle m'a protégé. Elle est enceinte de combien de mois ?

-Huit mois passés. Un garçon et une fille.

-Où sont Fred et George ? Demanda Ron.

-On ne sait pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que des mangemorts ont attaqué leur boutique il y a environ deux mois. Depuis, Thalia est seule et réside ici. Je pense que c'est ce qu'Il voulait. S'il veut ses enfants, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'elle accouche ici.

Les deux fuyards prirent l'air sombre et se turent lorsque à nouveau, les cris d'Hermione se firent entendre.

* * *

Thalia ferma les yeux. Elle aurait aimé se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre la souffrance d'Hermione.

-Où avez-vous eu cette épée ? Réponds Sang-de-Bourbe !

Thalia crut entendre du grabuge et Bellatrix aussi vu qu'elle envoya Peter voir ce qui se passait au sous-sol. La jeune femme songea brièvement que son père et Harry avaient du se retrouver et eut un bref sourire. Bref, car elle sentit une douleur dans le ventre. Mais c'était trop tôt ! Songea-t-elle. Et George n'était pas là. Elle se dit brusquement que peu importe que ce soit maintenant ou dans un mois, George ne serait pas là.

-Narcissa...Murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire ce qui se passait, les prisonniers surgirent tous. Sirius cependant sembla voir ce qui lui arrivait vu l'air inquiet qu'il arbora et le geste qu'il fit.

-Thalia ? Demanda Narcissa devant la crispation de son visage.

La jeune femme se mit à souffler brusquement.

-Thalia ! Cria Sirius.

-Il va falloir faire un choix, ricana Bellatrix. Soit tu restes ici avec ta fille, soit tu t'en vas avec ton cher filleul.

Des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur le visage de Thalia et elle vit clairement sur le visage de Sirius qu'il hésitait. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Thalia, il eut un regard désolé envers Harry et poussa Regulus vers son filleul.

-Veille sur lui.

Thalia n'eut pas le temps de comprendre à quel point les événements s'enchaînaient. Narcissa l'entraîna dans une chambre qui semblait avoir été aménagée spécialement pour ça et ils l'aidèrent à s'installer.

Pour ce qui sembla être des heures, Narcissa et Sirius l'aidèrent. Narcissa joua le rôle d'une médicomage, Sirius celui de père. Il la réhydrata et l'encouragea. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser affronter ça seule. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Narcissa et Sirius échangèrent un regard ému alors que Sirius tenait sa petite fille et Narcissa le garçon.

-Comment veux-tu les appeler ?

Thalia les fixa avec un soupir fatigué.

-Léon Regulus Weasley et Maïa Catelyn Weasley.

Sirius eut un regard chargé de tendresse envers sa fille puis détailla ses petits enfants. De parfaits faux jumeaux. Maïa avait les cheveux roux de son père et les yeux bleus/gris des Black. Léon avait les cheveux noirs des Rogue et les yeux caramels de son père.

Et puis, Narcissa et Sirius écarquillèrent les yeux face au regard plein de souffrance que lui adressa sa fille.

-Non. Réfuta-t-il.

-S'il te plaît. Je sais que Narcissa s'en occuperait bien...Mais ils seront plus à l'abri avec toi.

Sirius continua de refuser et ils lui tendirent ses enfants. C'est en voyant les larmes de Thalia lorsqu'elle contempla ses enfants que la détermination de Sirius flanchit.

-Tu ne peux pas m'imposer de redouter ce qu'Il leur fera. Je sais que...Je sais que tu seras capable de retrouver George. Il est en sécurité, ils le seront aussi. Je t'en supplie, prends soin de mes enfants parce que moi je ne pourrais pas le faire. Et je ne supporterais pas qu'ils soient entre ses mains.

Narcissa regarda Thalia, Sirius, puis les enfants.

-Tu devrais profiter de l'animation au manoir pour prendre la fuite. J'aurais voulu que Drago soit à l'abri de tout ça. Je comprends ce que ta fille ressent. Une mère veut le meilleur pour ses enfants. Et dans cette situation, George et toi serez le meilleur pour Léon et Maïa.

Sirius et Narcissa s'affrontèrent du regard durant quelques instants encore avant que Sirius ne finisse par accepter.

-Donne-moi des nouvelles par gallion, dit Thalia lorsqu'il prit doucement ses enfants de ses bras. Et dis leur que je les aime. Dis-le aussi à George.

-Je le ferai.

Il quitta la pièce sur les larmes de sa fille et eut la chance de ne croiser personne. Il serra ses petits enfants contre lui et une fois sorti du manoir, se cacha dans les buissons en voyant arriver Voldemort. Il attendit quelques instants et sortit du manoir en entendant les hurlements de rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sirius ferma douloureusement les yeux en songeant à Thalia puis transplana. Il avait une vague idée de l'endroit où pouvaient se cacher les jumeaux et avait suivi son instinct. Il toqua à la porte et ce furent les yeux caramels de George Weasley qui l'accueillirent.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour la suite :)**


	45. Transition

**Bonsoir, voila la suite, qui a été écrite plus vite que prévu ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Transition**

George regarda Léon et Maïa dormir avec tendresse et inquiétude, en se demandant de quoi leur avenir serait fait. Il imaginait le dur choix que Thalia avait fait en confiant les enfants à Sirius. Celui-ci était un véritable papy gâteau. Il revint à la journée où Sirius était arrivé sur le pas de la porte d'Andromeda Tonks.

 _George s'était approché de la porte en entendant sonner. Si ç'avait été un mangemort, les alarmes se seraient déclenchées mais il préférait être méfiant, au cas où. Il ouvrit la porte avec prudence mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant Sirius. Et son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre en voyant les deux bébés dans ses bras._

 _Sans un mot il le fit entrer et ils allèrent au salon où Fred et Andromeda redressèrent la tête._

 _-Je vous présente Léon et Maïa._

 _Précautionneusement, Sirius remit les bébés à George qui avait les yeux embués._

 _-Thalia ? Demanda ensuite Fred._

 _Sirius secoua la tête._

 _-Elle a préféré donner une chance de fuir à ses enfants. Elle savait qu'après son accouchement, elle serait trop faible pour transplaner ou utiliser la magie. Et crois-moi ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre. Mais elle savait que ses enfants seraient plus en sécurité auprès de toi que la bas. La preuve, il les utilisait déjà comme moyen de pression contre elle. Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'aimait et..._

 _Sirius se tut brutalement en voyant le visage défait de George._

 _-Je fais un mari minable. C'est elle qui ne fait que nous protéger alors que je me cache._

 _-Alors deviens un père formidable._

George les recouvrit, les regardant dormir paisiblement. Il se doutait que Thalia n'avait pas un sommeil paisible, elle. Sirius n'en avait bien sûr rien dit, mais George savait parfaitement que le fait d'aider Sirius à fuir avec ses petits enfants, elle avait du le payer au prix fort.

-Ces enfants peuvent être fiers de leurs parents, dit Andromeda, les bras croisés contre la porte de la chambre.

-J'aimerais qu'ils soient fiers en les voyant réunis. Ils ont vu leur mère deux minutes alors qu'ils ont deux semaines.

-Sois patient. On ne peut rien faire d'autre.

George acquiesça, mais son cœur souffrait. Il s'était marié avec Thalia en espérant de grandes choses, mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme ils l'avaient espéré tous les deux. Bien au contraire. Sirius et Fred étaient beaucoup présents pour Léon et Maïa et pour lui aussi, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait autre chose. Il voulait pouvoir enfin se poser un peu avec sa femme.

Depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers, leurs vies s'étaient bien trop enchaînées. Il aurait voulu revenir à l'époque où il était amoureux d'elle et où elle ne connaissait pas encore ses sentiments. C'était une merveilleuse époque à ses yeux.

* * *

Severus regarda Thalia qui était tournée vers le mur. Deux semaines. Et il lui semblait que cela faisait des mois qu'elle déprimait. Et ce n'était pas une petite déprime. C'était une véritable dépression. Au point qu'elle ne voulait plus venir à Poudlard, même pour aider Neville et Drago.

Voldemort n'avait même pas eu besoin de la torturer en revenant au manoir le jour de l'accouchement. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce, elle avait tourné la tête vers lui. Son regard semblait si mort, si éteint que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait laissée tranquille.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à la briser, elle s'était brisée seule lorsqu'elle avait pris la meilleure décision pour sa famille. Et le maître savait qu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen de pression pour qu'elle lui obéisse. Alors, il s'était contenté de la laisser où elle se trouvait et de punir les Malefoy.

Severus hésita, puis refusa de donner la potion qui calmait Thalia habituellement. Il avait l'impression de la droguer, et il refusait de continuer dans cette voie.

-Moi qui pensais que l'avenir du monde sorcier t'intéressais, il semblerait que j'ai tort.

Thalia ne répondit pas et regarda le mur à côté d'elle.

-J'imagine ce que doit ressentir George. Tu ne réponds même pas à ses messages. Il te dit comment vont tes enfants et tu t'en fiches. Tu crois que ce n'est pas dur pour lui ?

-Lui il a nos enfants.

-Et tu penses que c'est la meilleure situation ? Le plus important est que Léon et Maïa aillent bien et soient en sécurité non ? Je te croyais plus combative. Je te pensais comme ton père. Ou comme Catelyn. Je dois avouer que je suis déçu.

Dire de telles choses à Thalia lui faisait mal. Mais comme lui avait dit le portrait de Dumbledore, c'est Thalia qui devait amener Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres et vu dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, c'était quelque peu compromis.

-Si tu veux revoir tes enfants au plus vite, rappelle-toi que c'est toi qui doit changer le cours des choses. Sans toi, il n'y arrivera pas. Alors ressaisis-toi avant que ce ne soit réellement le chaos et que tes enfants ne soient plus en sécurité.

Severus quitta la pièce, en espérant au plus profond de lui que Thalia l'avait bien entendu et réfléchirait. Si elle continuait comme ça, Il aurait gagné.

* * *

A Poudlard, même les Serpentards regrettaient l'absence de Thalia Weasley. C'était un bon professeur et même si Slughorn en était aussi un bon, la jeunesse de Thalia les mettait en confiance et les rapprochait d'elle. Ils pouvaient lui parler d'elle à cœur ouvert, peu importe de quelle maison ils étaient.

Lorsque la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et que Thalia Weasley entra dans la pièce d'un pas droit et digne, elle eut droit à une véritable ovation. Celle-ci fut bien vite coupée par les Carrow mais le cœur de la jeune femme se réchauffa. Elle s'installa à côté d'Horace qui se pencha aussitôt vers elle pour lui demander des nouvelles de ses enfants. C'était Narcissa, quelque jours après que Severus ait essayé de la secouer, qui lui avait donné la force et le courage nécessaires pour se relever du manque de ses enfants. Elle lui avait fait remarquer que ce qu'elle avait fait était courageux, digne des Gryffondors, et que ses enfants et son mari seraient plus fiers d'elle encore si elle relevait la tête et avançait. Narcissa avait agi comme une vraie mère pour elle et elle ne lui serait jamais assez reconnaissante.

-Comment s'appellent les nouveaux Weasley ? Demanda Hagrid d'une voix forte.

-Léon et Maïa.

-Un bon choix, approuva le garde chasse. Qui s'occupe d'eux ?

Elle vit les Carrow se pencher pour en apprendre plus mais fit mine de rien et parla sans se cacher.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, leur grand-père. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Hagrid, lui, sourit en imaginant Sirius dans le rôle du grand-père. Thalia avait un sourire nostalgique en disant cela et ses yeux brillaient d'affection. Horace continua de la féliciter et lui parla de sa mère durant le repas. Une conversation qui réchauffa le cœur de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Le repas se termina et Thalia quitta la table pour se diriger vers le bureau de son oncle. Elle comptait regarder certains souvenirs pour se détendre et oublier un peu qu'elle était loin de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elle fut arrêtée à l'entrée de la grande salle par des élèves de Serpentard. Bientôt les trois autres maisons suivirent et elle les fixa avec interrogation. Les Préfets-en-Chef lui tendirent un paquet.

-Nous voulions vous faire un cadeau de naissance. Vous êtes l'une des meilleur professeur que l'on ait jamais eu.

Touchée, Thalia porta la main à son cœur.

-Mais je...

-Vous êtes là pour tout le monde et nous voulions vous rendre la pareille.

-Merci à tous.

-Encore félicitations, professeur Weasley.

D'un signe de tête, Drago lui assura que ce n'était pas un cadeau piégé. On ne savait jamais avec les Carrow. Elle remercia encore une fois toute l'école mais se dirigea tout de même vers le bureau de Severus. Elle avait envie de voir sa mère et son père dans ces souvenirs. C'était beau de découvrir leur amour à travers eux.

-Biche, dit-elle en arrivant à la gargouille, qui ouvrit tout naturellement le passage.

Elle posa le cadeau sur le bureau de son oncle et se dirigea vers la pensine.

 _On voyait Catelyn arriver seule à Pré-au-Lard. Elle semblait enceinte de six mois à peu près et portait son sac qui semblait contenir quelques livres. Elle s'installa à une table des Trois Balais et commença ce qui semblait être des révisions. L'accumulation de fatigue se lisait sur son visage et elle eut un soupir._

 _-Désolé, Catelyn !_

 _Sirius arriva et s'installa à côté d'elle, se penchant sur ses révisions._

 _-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller._

 _-Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Sirius, on me traite de traînée. Parce que ce genre de situations est rare à Poudlard et que je suis sortie avec Regulus et toi ensuite._

 _-Mais tu n'as jamais...Avec Regulus..._

 _-Bien sûr que non ! Et c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ?_

 _-Non...Je..._

 _-Si c'est pour me prendre la tête ce n'était pas la peine de venir. Tu vois, j'ai des ASPICS à passer, dans trois mois j'accouche et..._

 _Catelyn se mit à pleurer et Sirius la serra dans ses bras, un peu gêné et sursauta quand le bébé donna un coup._

 _-J'ai changé d'avis, Caty. Je veux être là._

 _-Tu ne peux pas me dire ça maintenant. J'avais envisagé l'accouchement seule et tu n'as pas été là jusque pour moi._

 _-Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours été bête et arrogant, non ? Et puis je sais que je t'..._

 _Catelyn se leva brusquement avant que Sirius ne puisse espérer finir sa phrase._

Thalia comprenait sa mère. Ce que son père s'apprêtait à lui déclarer était trop soudain pour qu'elle ne puisse l'accepter après son refus de l'aider. Les hommes étaient si difficiles à comprendre.

 _-Il t'aime, dit la version jeune de Regulus. Donne-lui sa chance. C'est compliqué pour lui d'agir normalement vu la façon dont on a été élevés. Promets-moi de lui donner sa chance._

 _Catelyn leva les yeux au ciel puis accepta à contrecoeur. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser grand chose à Regulus depuis ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux._

Thalia trouvait que Regulus avait beaucoup aidé ses parents malgré tout le ressentiment entre Sirius et lui à l'époque. C'était presque étrange de penser à quel point les deux frères étaient proches désormais.

 _Des gens criaient de partout et couraient. Catelyn essayait vaguement de trouver un chemin, une main protectrice entourant son ventre. Ceux qu'on commençait à appeler les mangemorts attaquaient au hasard et elle se demanda si son frère faisait partie du camp en face qu'elle cherchait à fuir de toute son âme._

 _La jeune fille dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle malgré le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle faisait ainsi une cible facile. Mais son point de côté l'empêchait de continuer._

 _-Tiens, tiens, mais ce ne serait pas celle qui a le prochain héritier des Black en elle ? Je suis sûr que Walburga serait heureuse que cette chère Rogue ne donne pas naissance à son...Engeance._

 _Impossible de reconnaître de qui il s'agissait. Mais elle était en danger._

 _-Endoloris._

 _Catelyn s'effondra au sol, les mains crispées sur son ventre._

Le souvenir changea rapidement de point de vue et Thalia comprit que c'était Sirius qui avait pris le relais pour ce souvenir.

 _Sirius aurait reconnu la voix de Catelyn entre mille. Son cœur battait la chamade et il ne pensait qu'à sa fille et celle qu'il aimait. James, à côté de lui, désobéit lui aussi aux ordres et aida Sirius à se frayer un chemin. Ils mirent en déroute les mangemorts qui s'en étaient pris à la jeune Rogue et Sirius s'agenouilla._

 _-Catelyn, ouvre les yeux. Je t'en prie !_

 _-J'ai mal...Au ventre, dit-elle dans une grimace. Je suis fatiguée._

 _Catelyn luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts et James envoya rapidement un patronus à Pomfresh. Sirius se pencha vers elle._

 _-Reste avec moi. J'ai agi comme un gros débile il y a trois mois. Mais je t'aime. Je veux cet enfant avec toi._

 _Catelyn le regarda avec des yeux pleins de larmes._

 _-Elle va mal, murmura-t-elle. J'ai peur._

 _Sirius la redressa un peu pour qu'elle puisse se reposer contre lui le temps que l'infirmière arrive._

 _-Je suis là. Je serai avec toi jusqu'au bout, Caty._

 _-Sirius...Je t'aime. J'ai simplement eu peur que tu ne veuilles t'occuper d'elle que par obligation._

 _-Tu sais bien que je suis libre de mes choix, non ?_

 _Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent puis Catelyn se crispa dans une grimace de douleur. Pomfresh arriva enfin et Catelyn fut transportée au château._

Thalia était heureuse de ce souvenir malgré les circonstances. Ils s'étaient enfin avoué mutuellement leurs sentiments après tout.

 _Catelyn semblait étudier à l'infirmerie. Sirius entra avec un bouquet de fleurs._

 _-Comment vont mes princesses ?_

 _Catelyn redressa la tête et eut un sourire fatigué. Sirius mit les fleurs dans un vase et se pencha vers la jeune Rogue pour l'embrasser._

 _-C'est assez bizarre, dit Catelyn._

 _Sirius haussa un sourcil._

 _-Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi en cinquième année. Pourtant tu étais encore un parfait crétin. J'ai fréquenté Regulus et puis tu es venu vers moi. Pour moi c'était la plus belle année de ma vie. Et malgré la fin désastreuse, je n'ai pas regretté une seule seconde de sortir avec toi._

 _Sirius saisit sa main d'un air penaud._

 _-Tu sais, je comptais vraiment l'élever seule. Je l'aurais fait._

 _-J'ai été un parfait crétin. Ton frère a eu raison en me mettant ce coup dans la figure. C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai laissé faire. Quelque part, je le méritais._

 _-Tu es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte._

 _Sirius eut un sourire et lit sa main sur le ventre de sa petite amie._

 _-Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. D'ailleurs, je me suis dit qu'après ton accouchement, on pourrait vivre ensembles._

 _-Je ne voyais pas ça autrement._

 _-Alors épouse-moi._

Thalia sortit de la pensine et remarqua que Severus était présent. Il cessa sa conversation avec le portrait de Dumbledore et se tourna vers elle.

-Je suis content que tu sois de retour.

-Moi aussi. Revenir m'empêche de penser à tout ça. Même si je suis de nouveau requise au manoir pour préparer les potions étant donné que je suis de nouveau en état.

-C'était dans l'ordre des choses, marmonna Severus. Je suis rassuré que tu sois ici. Je suis persuadé que Potter finira par se rendre ici pour...

-Un horcruxe ?

Severus lui jeta un regard noir alors que le portrait de Dumbledore la regardait avec surprise.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que le maître ait voulu me priver totalement de mes enfants ? Je faisais des recherches sur l'épée de Gryffondor et c'est comme ça qu'il a compris que je savais ce qu'étaient ces objets.

-Trop curieuse pour votre propre intérêt, Miss Black. Enfin madame Weasley, assura Dumbledore. Vous êtes un parfait mélange de vos parents.

Thalia le remercia de la tête puis s'installa en face du bureau de son oncle et fit apparaître une tasse de thé.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris concernant la mort de Queudver.

Severus soupira puis se rappela qu'elle était en train de donner la vie pendant que le traître mourait.

-Sa main en argent l'a étranglé.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu te rappelles qu'il vous devait la vie à Harry et toi ? C'est comme une sorte de pacte sorcier. Il ne peut attenter à votre vie. Et en trahissant ce pacte, il a n'a pas été loyal. C'est pour ça que la main l'a étranglé.

-Le maître savait qu'il finirait par le trahir, c'est ça ?

-Queudver s'entoure toujours des plus puissants. Il n'était pas à l'abri qu'il le trahisse un jour.

On aurait pu penser que la mort de Queudver la réjouirait. Au contraire, elle en éprouvait de la pitié. Cet homme avait fait des mauvais choix, mais adolescent à Poudlard, il avait réellement eu des amis. James, Sirius et Remus n'avaient jamais douté de lui. C'était malheureux d'imaginer une vie si misérable après l'école pour lui. La peur avait toujours dominé ses choix.

-Tu as l'air pensive.

-J'étais en train de me dire que sa mort ne me réjouissait pas plus que ça. J'ai pitié de la vie misérable et des mauvais choix qu'il a faits.

-Tu es vraiment comme Catelyn.

-Et l'épée ? Je sais que Bellatrix s'est énervée pour ça.

Severus ferma les yeux.

-C'était moi. Celle qui se trouve dans ce bureau est une fausse. C'est bien pour ça que l'action de tes amis était inutile. La vraie se trouvait dans le coffre de Gringotts de cette chère Bellatrix. J'ai soudoyé un gobelin et je l'ai prise. Je l'ai cachée et j'ai envoyé mon patronus à Potter. Je sais qu'il l'a trouvée et qu'il l'a récupérée. Le maître était furieux que lorsqu'il se soit échappé du manoir, il ait pu reprendre cette épée avec lui.

Thalia se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore.

-Il doit vraiment mourir ? Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux pleins de larmes.

-Lorsqu'Il le tuera, il tuera l'horcruxe en Harry. Pas Harry lui même.

-Harry est...

-C'est pour ça qu'il parle le Fourchelang. Et Il ne pourra pas mourir tant que cet horcruxe sera mort. Si Harry meurt réellement, tu devras finir le travail.

-Moi ?

-Vos prophéties sont liées. Tu dois être celle qui amènera Harry à son destin. Et celle qui Le tuera si Harry meurt.

Thalia le fixa avec horreur.

-Alors vous ne nous avez gardés en vie que pour que nous exécutions nos prophéties et que nous mourions ?

-Comme des porcs à l'abattoir, ragea Severus.

-Et tu le savais ? Cria-t-elle à l'encontre de son oncle.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te détester. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas me rapprocher de toi.

Elle le regarda avec tristesse et Dumbledore reprit à nouveau la parole.

-Ton choix, annoncé par la prophétie, n'était pas de devenir mangemort, ni de laisser tes enfants. Ton choix est d'amener Harry ou la mort. Ou de le laisser vivre et de permettre au chaos de s'installer.

Thalia se prit la tête dans les mains, Severus alla la réconforter et le portrait de Dumbledore estima préférable de les laisser.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détestée. J'ai refusé de m'attacher à toi à cause de ce genre de prophéties idiotes. Je ne voulais pas te voir aller à la mort et pourtant c'est ce que je vais faire.

-Est-ce que tu as vraiment refusé de m'élever ?

-Dumbledore m'a convaincu qu'il serait mieux pour toi d'aller chez les Malefoy pour voir le mauvais côté des Serpentards, et peut-être pour que tu les changes, ce qui s'est passé.

-Je le déteste.

Severus allait répliquer quelque chose mais la jeune femme se releva et quitta le bureau. Autant de révélations, c'était trop pour elle.

* * *

 _1er mai, tête de sanglier_

Thalia était la dernière cliente et malgré l'heure plus que tardive, Albeforth n'avait pas le cœur à la chasser. Il savait par Fred et George le drame qui la poursuivait. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire où se cachaient les jumeaux. Mais il avait cru comprendre qu'elle avait appris le réel sens des deux prophéties il y a tout juste deux semaines.

-Petite...

-Je sais. Je vais rentrer pour aller libérer les élèves qui ont pu se trouver en retenue.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Que peuvent-ils me faire de plus ? Je n'ai presque plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. A part l'idée que mon mari et mes enfants soient en sécurité. C'est ça qui me fait tenir. Pour continuer de lui préparer ses foutues potions. Continuer à enseigner et à essayer de sauver les élèves et d'empêcher que d'autres ne s'enrôlent. Vous savez, quand je suis revenue à Poudlard, tous les élèves m'ont offert des vêtements et des affaires pour mes enfants.

Thalia eut une pensée pour les doudous que George et elle avaient acheté pour leurs enfants et avec lesquels elle dormait tous les soirs.

Albeforth lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec tristesse.

-Tu ne mérite pas tout ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Il m'arrive de me dire que si j'avais été à Serpentard, j'aurais peut-être évité toutes ces souffrances.

-Peut-être. Mais on ne refait pas les choix de notre vie.

-Ecoute, petite, je sais de source sûre que tes enfants, ton mari et son frère et ton père vont bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de Regulus.

Thalia se redressa et le fixa.

-Comment...

-J'ai mes sources. Mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Ce serait trop dangereux.

A la place, Albeforth fouilla dans son bar et lui donna une photo de ses enfants qui semblaient bien grandir. Il fit mine de nettoyer les verres -déjà propres- pour laisser la jeune femme à son émotion.

-Merci. J'aimerais tellement être avec eux.

Sur la photo, ses enfants semblaient heureux. Sans elle.

-Est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils me reconnaîtront ?

-Tu es leur mère !

-Je ne les ai vus que deux minutes.

-Je suis sûr que George et on père leur parlent de toi tous les jours. J'espère que cette maudite soit bientôt finie et que tu puisses retrouver ta famille. Mais je doute que nous gagnions alors...

-...Alors je vais sûrement vivre le reste de mes jours sans eux. Au moins ils sont avec leur père. Que feraient-ils de leur mangemort de mère de toute façon ?

Albeforth allait répondre quand le cri du rut se fit entendre. Quelqu'un d'assez fou s'était introduit dans le village après le couvre feu ? Thalia se rappela qu'elle même voulait rentrer juste avant, mais si elle se faisait prendre ce n'était pas trop grave. Elle faisait partie des mangemorts et était professeur à Poudlard. Et les professeurs pouvaient aller à Pré-au-Lard quand ils le souhaitaient.

-Reste ici. Je vais voir de quoi il s'agit et protéger les idiots qui se sont venus dans ce village à une telle heure.

-Vous êtes sûr que...

-Oui. Je préfère que tu restes ici.

Thalia haussa les épaules et obéit. Elle espérait presque que ce soit Harry et les autres. S'ils venaient ici, cela voudrait dire qu'ils iraient à Poudlard et alors...Alors peut-être que la guerre...

Albeforth lui envoya son patronus et elle se redressa.

- _Je vais embrouiller les mangemorts. Nous avons des invités, essaie de leur trouver de quoi manger._

Thalia soupira et leur dégota de quoi faire un bon petit déjeuner. Elle ne savait pas combien de personnes arrivaient alors elle prépara un gros plateau. Et puis, des gens entrèrent par derrière.

La brune se retourna et écarquilla les yeux avant de se jeter dans les bras de Regulus. Qui accompagnait le trio qu'elle rêvait de voir.

-Les enfants ? Demanda Regulus.

-Avec ton frère et mon mari. Ils vont bien, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Harry vint à son tour la serrer contre lui. Puis Hermione et Ron s'y ajoutèrent.

-Ton neveu s'appelle Léon et ta nièce Maïa, dit-elle au rouquin. Je ne les ai vus que deux minutes. J'ai forcé mon père à quitter le manoir.

-Tu as bien fait, dit Regulus en posant la main sur son épaule. Ils sont mieux la bas qu'au manoir.

Thalia acquiesça alors qu'Albeforth rentrait. Regulus s'installa à ses côtés et mangea un bout sans vraiment intervenir dans la discussion que le trio eut avec le frère de Dumbledore.

-Papa ne voulait pas partir. Mais Narcissa m'a aidé à le convaincre.

-Est-ce qu'Il t'a punie après ça ?

-Non.

Regulus haussa les sourcils.

-Il a bien vu que rien de plus ne m'atteindrait. C'est Bellatrix qui a été le plus punie, assura-t-elle avec un mauvais sourire. Tu sais, le deuxième nom de Léon, c'est le tien.

Regulus sembla touché et la serra encore contre lui.

-Thalia, c'est cette nuit que tout va se jouer. Cette nuit sera celle ou nous jouerons tout.

-Il veut chercher un des derniers...Objets ?

Regulus acquiesça.

-C'est exactement ça.

-Et je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Cette nuit, elle accompagnerait Harry vers la mort.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite, bon week-end à vous^^**


	46. Pertes

**Bonjour ! Voila (déjà) la suite xD J'ai suivi le film pour le passage de la grande salle parce que j'ai toujours adoré ce moment.**

* * *

 **Pertes**

-Comment va-t-on se rendre à Poudlard ? Demanda Thalia avec détermination. Enfin, surtout vous. Moi je peux m'y rendre sans problème.

-Le mieux c'est que tu t'y rendes avant nous. Mais le couvre feu...Commença Hermione.

-C'est la première fois que je vais l'enfreindre. Et vu mon tatouage, je n'aurai aucun problème.

Regulus la serra contre lui.

-Sois prudente, on se retrouvera pour la bataille. Je te le promets.

Thalia acquiesça, le cœur battant et se dirigea vers la porte de l'auberge avant de se raviser et de sortir son gallion de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Elle prévint alors les membres de l'Ad qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur de Poudlard de se rendre chez Albeforth.

Elle hésita puis l'envoya à George. C'était à lui de choisir s'il voulait se battre. Et elle était persuadée qu'il viendrait. Il mettrait les enfants en sécurité, elle avait confiance en lui. Elle souhaita bonne chance à Regulus, Hermione, Ron et Harry puis poussa la porte et déclencha le cri du rut.

Les mangemorts qui avaient failli repérer les quatre fuyards rappliquèrent aussitôt.

-Désolée, j'étais à la Tête de Sanglier et je n'ai pas regardé l'heure.

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant.

-Dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas retourner au château pour retrouver ta solitude. Mais si tu veux on peut la combler.

Thalia compta jusqu'à cinq puis répondit avec un grand sourire :

-Non merci. Je saurai trouver mon chemin.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers le château, sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Il fallait qu'elle passe à ses appartements pour récupérer des potions de soins. Elle pensa également qu'il fallait qu'elle pioche dans sa réserve anti poison et anti venin. On ne savait jamais. On était à l'abri de rien. Et elle n'était pas sûre que son oncle pense à se faire une réserve de potions étant donné qu'il ne savait pas que tout se jouerait ce soir. Et elle n'avait aucun moyen de le prévenir. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ensorceler un gallion pour lui et elle se traita d'idiote. Elle aurait du être prévoyante et y penser.

* * *

Une fois ses poches remplies de fioles -et son sac, dont Hermione lui avait donné l'idée- elle attendit calmement, tout en stressant que les choses s'accélèrent. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne provoque rien.

 _Tous les élèves et les professeurs sont convoqués immédiatement dans la grande salle._

Le cœur battant, Thalia s'y dirigea, se mettant avec les autres professeurs, qui échangeaient des regards surpris. Elle avait pris soin de cacher son sac sans fond sous sa cape et avait lancé un sort de Silencio sur ses poches où les fioles s'entrechoquaient sans cesse.

Severus attendit que tous les élèves et professeurs soient arrivés.

-Il m'a été rapporté que Harry Potter avait été aperçu à Pré-au-Lard ce soir. Tout élève ou tout professeur sachant où il se trouve ou alors le cachant volontairement sera puni avec une extrême sévérité.

Thalia aperçut un mouvement chez les Gryffondors et Harry sortit du rang. Il fit tout un discours sur la façon lâche qu'il avait de se tenir à la place de Dumbledore et Thalia se rappela qu'Harry ne savait vraiment rien du rôle de Severus.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent brusquement sur des membres de l'ordre, et elle ne vit que George. Elle ne voyait que lui qui était venu. Son regard caramel se posa sur elle et plus rien d'autre ne compta. Après quatre mois de séparation, enfin elle le revoyait et peu importaient les circonstances.

Un duel s'engagea entre Minerva et Severus. Un bref instant, Thalia se demanda de quel côté s'afficher. Minerva lui fit signe de se pousser et Severus lui lança un regard signifiant qu'elle ne devait pas faire voler en éclats sa mascarade.

Elle se poussa et se trouva enserrée dans les bras de George qui posa le menton sur sa tête. Elle le serra elle aussi contre elle et respira à pleins poumons son odeur qui lui avait manqué.

Fred vint à son tour lui faire un câlin, séparant brièvement les deux époux. Les événements s'enchaînèrent et Severus finit par prendre la fuite par la fenêtre et Thalia apprit avec surprise qu'il semblait voler comme Voldemort le faisait lui même. Lorsque Minerva parla d'enfermer les Serpentards au cachot, Thalia se détacha de George et s'avança.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Clama-t-elle alors que même Slughorn ne disait rien concernant sa maison.

Elle sentit les regards de tous se tourner vers elle.

-Thalia ?

-Les élèves de Serpentard ne sont pas tous des mangemorts en puissance. Ils sont venus m'accueillir avec les autres maisons. Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. Et qui vous dit qu'il n'y a pas des mages noirs à Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ? Ce serait faire preuve de la même différence et du même racisme que de les enfermer tous.

-Que proposez-vous ?

-Je sais qui est bon et qui est mauvais. Je pense pouvoir les cerner. Ou alors laissez-moi utiliser la legillimancie.

Il y eut un vote et finalement, ceux du côté de Voldemort prirent la fuite avant même de se soumettre à la legillimancie et Thalia eut un sourire. Elle avait bluffé bien sûr. Ce genre de pratique était interdite et elle ne comptait pas l'utiliser sur des élèves.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle se trouva dans les bras de son père cette fois ci.

-Tu es vraiment comme ta mère.

-Merci.

Quelqu'un arriva en courant dans la grande salle. Regulus créa la surprise lorsqu'il arriva.

-Les mangemorts se rassemblent. Il faut lancer le plus de sorts de protection possible. Il doit être à leur tête.

Tous sortirent leurs baguettes. Les professeurs -dont Thalia- se rendirent dans la cour pour faire le nécessaire et Minerva donna même vie aux statues du château pour qu'elles les protègent.

Harry avait déjà disparu, mais Thalia savait que de toute manière ce n'était pas encore le moment. George l'attrapa par la main.

-Ce soir, je ne te laisserai pas.

Il l'embrassa ensuite jusqu'au toussotement de Molly et Arthur. Ils se séparèrent d'un air penaud.

-Où sont les enfants ? Demanda ensuite Thalia en le fixant avec inquiétude.

-Avec Andromeda et Teddy.

-Teddy ?

-Le fils de Remus et Tonks.

La bouche de Thalia s'ouvrit en un O parfait. Et un sourire retroussa ensuite ses lèvres.

-Léon et Maïa dormaient quand j'ai eu ton message. Andromeda saura veiller sur eux.

-George...C'est bon de te revoir.

-Et après ce soir il est hors de question de se séparer durant quatre mois. Peu importe qui gagnera je ne te laisserai plus.

-Il faudra pourtant que tu me laisses cette nuit.

George haussa un sourcil et s'apprêta à protester mais elle posa la main sur son bras et le regarda avec sérieux.

-Ecoute...Durant une partie de cette nuit, la véritable prophétie va s'accomplir. Et à ce moment là, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, tu devras me laisser partir.

-La prophétie ? Mais je croyais...

-Il y a trois moments ou elle aurait pu se réaliser. Quand j'ai décidé de devenir mangemort pour vous protéger. Quand j'ai poussé mon père à emmener nos enfants pour les mettre en sécurité. Et ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

-Je préfère ne pas en parler. Juste ne m'en veux pas, peu importe ce que tu entendras. La meilleure tactique des mangemorts, c'est de dire des mensonges pour faire douter l'adversaire et l'amener à hésiter à frapper.

George acquiesça en serrant sa main. Des bruits d'explosion et de lutte se firent entendre de l'intérieur du château. Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard avant de se ruer à l'intérieur.

Ils allaient de duels en duels. George protégeait ses arrières et neutralisait les mangemorts pendant que Thalia s'arrêtait pour soigner ceux de leur camp qui étaient touchés. Ils formaient un beau duo. Ca lui rappelait l'année ou Dumbledore était mort sauf que George n'avait pas été là ce soir là.

-Oh, ne serait-ce pas cette traînée de Thalia ? Tu savais Weasley qu'est est allée à ta boutique le lendemain de ta fuite ? Tu sais ce que tu as laissé tomber...Tout comme tu l'as laissée, elle. Je t'ai dit Thalia que tu aurais été mieux avec moi qu'avec une carpette comme lui.

George ne réfléchit pas et se lança sur Montague. Exactement comme Thalia l'avait prédit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et assura les arrières de son mari impulsif. Typique des Gryffondors.

Montague finit par voler contre un mur et s'assomma tout seul.

-Tu es stupide ou quoi ? S'énerva Thalia. Je t'avais dit comment ils fonctionnaient, non ? Si je n'avais pas été là pour couvrir tes arrières que serait-il advenu de toi, dis-moi ?

George la regarda avec ahurissement. Un éclat de colère de Thalia Weasley avait de quoi vous réduire au silence.

Sirius et Regulus arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites.

-Il faut gagner du temps pour Harry. Il doit encore en détruire.

Thalia acquiesça. Sirius et George se demandaient de quoi Regulus parlait, mais ils n'osèrent pas lui poser de questions.

-Il m'a dit que Ron et Hermione allaient chercher ce qu'il fallait pour les détruire. Après ça, il ne restera plus que lui.

Thalia approuva.

-Il faut qu'on retienne le plus de monde possible pour qu'ils aient le temps de faire ça ou tout sera fichu. On ne gagnera s'il n'y arrive pas.

-De quoi tu parles ? Finit par demander Sirius.

-Je vous expliquerai en détails. Là ce serait beaucoup trop compliqué et on a pas le temps.

George et Sirius échangèrent un regard exaspéré mais n'en demandèrent pas plus. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, évitant les sorts mortels, les coups de massue des géants, qui envoyaient le verre brisé sur eux. Ils n'évitèrent pas des égratignures, mais le pire, lui, était évité.

Ils se reculèrent dans un coin du mur, en voyant Drago, Crabbe et Goyle près de la salle sur demande.

-Potter est entré ici.

-Allez, Drago, il faut le tuer.

-Ne fais pas ça !

Ginny venait d'arriver et fixait Drago, en essayant de le convaincre

-Pourquoi il t'écouterait, Weasley ? Sale traître à ton sang !

George esquissa un geste, mais sa femme le retint d'un regard.

-Drago, s'il te plaît.

-Fais ce que tu veux, dit Crabbe. Nous, on y va.

Les quatre sorciers cachés attendirent que les deux Serpentards n'entrent dans la salle sur demande.

-Eloigne-toi de ma sœur ! Cria George, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.

-George...

-Que tu ne les suives pas, je m'en contrefiche ! Mais tu n'as pas à t'approcher de ma sœur !

-Tais-toi George ! Cria Ginny, plus fort que lui.

Cela fit taire George qui regarda étrangement les deux adolescents.

-Arrête, Ginny. Je dois le faire.

-Tu ne dois rien faire du tout, intervint Thalia.

Fred arriva à cet instant mais Sirius le retint avant qu'il ne dise ou ne fasse quelque chose. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Thalia.

-Drago, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas le mauvais choix. Je sais que tu veux protéger tes parents mais ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. J'ai fait ce choix et je l'ai regretté chaque jour. C'est devenu une horreur pour moi de préparer des potions pour lui alors que tu sais à quel point je pouvais adorer ça. A cause de ce choix, j'ai renoncé à ma famille et à mon mari.

-Thalia...

-Je n'ai vu mes enfants que deux minutes alors que demain il vont avoir un mois.

Elle pleurait désormais.

-Drago, je t'en prie, ne ruine pas ta vie. On sait tous les deux que tu ne pourras pas tuer Harry tout comme tu n'as pas pu tuer Dumbledore.

Drago hésita. Sans rien dire, Ginny lui tendit la main avec un regard qui en disait long sur leurs relations.

-Narcissa ne voudrait pas que tu suives cette voie.

Cela sembla être la phrase qui décida Drago. Il saisit la main de Ginny et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent sous les regards noirs des jumeaux.

-Il faudrait que les Black arrêtent de s'enticher des Weasley, non ? Plaisanta Fred.

Drago lâcha brièvement Ginny pour serrer Thalia contre lui.

-On dirait que retrouver le tien t'a redonné du poil de la bête ?

-Il ne manque plus que tes grands cousins ou petits cousins je ne sais pas trop, notre famille est si grande, et ce sera parfait.

-On passera au couplet des frères protecteurs plus tard. Ca bouge par la bas ! Dit George.

Un mur explosa juste devant eux, révélant entre autre Pius Thicknesse, celui qui remplaçait Scrimgeour en tant que ministre de la magie mais qui n'était qu'une simple marionnette de Voldemort.

-Percy ! Cria Fred en lui évitant de se prendre un maléfice lancé par le fameux ministre.

-Au fait, je vous ai annoncé que je démissionnais ? Ironisa le rouquin à lunettes.

-Wow, Percy, tu te mets aux blagues ?

Percy n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit à Fred. Il eut à peine de le temps de se jeter sur Thalia pour l'éloigner de la trajectoire d'un sectumsempra qu'il se prit en pleine tête.

Thalia crut que sa tête explosait. Le couloir était empli de bruit. Et pourtant, dans sa tête, c'était le néant. Le silence total. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Percy qui s'effondrait au sol, le visage recouvert de sang et qui ne bougeait plus. En face, Pius ricanait en fixant Percy, mort.

-Tu as eu de la chance, Thalia.

-Depuis quand vous tuez vos alliés ? Cria-t-elle en regardant Fred et George tenter quelque chose pour réveiller Percy, qui ne se réveillerait pas.

-Nous n'avons jamais été alliés.

Le trio arriva sur ces entrefaites et un nouveau duel s'engagea. Sirius secoua Thalia qui était restait figée sur le corps sans vie de son beau frère. Probablement celui avec lequel elle avait le moins de liens. Mais il était mort pour lui sauver la vie...

-THALIA ! Hurla George et elle se tourna vers lui.

Fred venait de s'effondrer et n'ouvrait pas les yeux non plus. Cela lui donna comme un électrochoc et elle se rua sur lui en farfouillant dans son sac tandis que Sirius et Regulus mettaient leurs adversaires hors d'état de nuire.

-Il s'en sortira, dit-elle. Il est dans une sorte de coma, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Pour Percy, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je suis désolée, il a voulu me protéger...

Ron et Fred ne dirent rien mais ils constatèrent brutalement tous que Ginny et Drago avaient disparus.

* * *

-George...

-J'ai besoin d'être seul avec eux.

-Je comprend.

Ils avaient emmené le corps de Percy dans la grande salle où d'autres morts reposaient. Fred avait été transporté à l'infirmerie par Regulus qui voulait s'éloigner de cette salle où il lui semblait qu'il n'avait rien à faire.

Thalia laissa son mari rejoindre sa famille et s'aperçut que Ginny était avec eux. Drago s'approcha de Thalia et posa la main sur son épaule. Il la dépassait désormais.

-Je pense qu'il faut que je te l'annonce.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Lupin et sa femme.

Sans un mot de plus, il la conduisit devant les deux corps. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond qui la serra contre lui. Il savait à quel point son parrain avait pu compter pour elle malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'avait presque pas vu cette année. Elle pleura dans l'épaule de Drago pour ce qui lui sembla être des heures quand elle sentit qu'on lui saisissait la main. Harry.

Brusquement, toutes ces larmes, tous ces morts l'insupportèrent. Elle lâcha Drago et Harry. Elle quitta la grande salle malgré le fait qu'elle avait beau fuir, la vision des corps de Remus et Tonks était imprimé sur sa rétine. Elle courut, malgré les appels combinés de Harry et Drago, malgré le fait qu'elle bouscula le professeur Slughorn et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut près du lac noir.

-Tu arrives au bon moment, Thalia.

La voix froide la fit sursauter, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que Voldemort serrait son bras avec force pour la relever. Il était accompagné d'un Lucius qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi diminué. Le blond esquissa un geste puis se ravisa. La présence de Voldemort probablement.

-Dis à Severus de me rejoindre à la cabane hurlante, dit Voldemort, serrant toujours le bras de la jeune femme effondrée.

Il prit la direction de Pré-au-Lard, et une fois arrivé là bas, ils transplanèrent. Durant le temps que dura le transplanage, elle se demanda à quoi bon venir à Poudlard si c'était pour en repartir. Elle tenta, vainement, d'échapper au Lord Noir, mais il resserra sa prise et la jeta à terre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

-Tu croyais encore que tu pouvais m'échapper ?

Elle se releva et se recula jusque contre le mur décrépi, orné de traces de griffures. Traces de griffures dont l'auteur était mort ce soir. Elle porta la main à sa bouche en songeant que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Et maintenant c'était trop tard.

Elle vit vaguement Voldemort emprisonner le serpent dans une sphère pour le protéger. _Le serpent._

-N'y pense même pas. Dis donc, cet endroit doit te rappeler des souvenirs. Il paraît que c'est ici que tu as rencontré ton père. D'ailleurs, il paraît que ton père est le dernier maraudeur en vie ?

Douloureusement, elle ferma les yeux. L'horrible vérité la frappait encore. Remus était mort. Toute dévouée à essayer de garder son père et son oncle en vie, elle l'avait tellement délaissé...Toute à ses pensées elle ne vit pas son oncle arriver. Elle reprit pied en plein milieu de la conversation.

-...Maître leur résistance s'effondre...

-...Et cela se produit sans ton aide. Si habile sorcier que tu sois, Severus, je ne pense pas que tu puisses changer grand chose maintenant. Nous sommes presque au but...Presque.

-Laissez-moi retrouver ce garçon. Laissez-moi vous livrer Potter. Je sais que je peux le capturer, Maître. S'il vous plaît.

Il jouait son rôle jusqu'au bout, songea Thalia. Elle savait que s'il retrouvait Harry, il lui dirait l'entière vérité sur la prophétie et le rôle qu'ils devaient jouer tous les deux.

-J'ai un problème, Severus.

-Maître ?

Voldemort montra sa baguette et Thalia se demanda ce qui se passait.

-Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas avec moi, Severus ?

-M...Maître ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous...Vous avez accompli avec cette baguette de véritables prouesses magiques.

-Non. J'ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Il est vrai que je suis extraordinaire, mais cette baguette ne l'est...Pas. Elle n'a pas produit les merveilles qu'elle promettait. Je n'ai remarqué aucune différence entre cette baguette et celle que je me suis procurée chez Ollivander il y a des bien des années. Aucune différence. J'ai réfléchi longtemps, profondément, Severus. Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait rappeler en pleine bataille ?

-Non Maître. Mais je vous supplie de me laisser y retourner. Laissez-moi retrouver Potter.

Ils jetèrent tous deux un bref regard à Thalia qui semblait déconnectée de la réalité. Elle les regardait sans intervenir.

-On croirait entendre Lucius. Ni l'un ni l'autre vous en comprenez comment fonctionne Potter comme je le comprends. Il est inutile de le chercher. Potter viendra à moi.

Thalia fixait le serpent sans discontinuer et décrocha de la discussion. La haine brûlait dans ses veines. Un des derniers horcruxes. Peut-être même le dernier avant que Harry ne doive mourir. Enfin, avant qu'elle ne doive l'envoyer à la mort.

Elle songea que si elle s'occupait du serpent, les morts diminueraient. Elle aiderait à établir la paix. D'un geste rapide, baguette serrée, elle se rua sur la sphère. D'un simple mouvement de baguette, Voldemort l'envoya cogner contre le mur et elle sentit le sang battre à ses tempes. En fait, c'était plutôt du sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe, poisseux.

-Tu te révèles de plus en plus pathétique. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de Sureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement.

-Maître !

-Il ne peut en être autrement. Je dois maîtriser cette baguette, Severus. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter.

D'un mouvement de sa baguette, Voldemort fit en sorte que la tête de son oncle se retrouve dans la cage du serpent. Il lui ordonna une chose en Fourchelang et Thalia hurla en voyant le serpent s'attaquer au cou de Severus dont les jambes battaient le vide.

-Je regrette.

Severus retomba au sol. Voldemort aurait au moins pu avoir la décence que sa mort ne soit pas longue.

-Reste donc ici, Thalia. Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité. Je vais gagner.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit retomber Severus au sol, celui-ci s'effondrant dans un râle abominable. Sans un regard en arrière, Voldemort quitta l'endroit.

Thalia s'effondra auprès de son oncle et pressa maladroitement son cou.

-Laisse-moi...Partir.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Tu vas vivre, tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas toi aussi. Je ne supporterais pas ça.

-Thalia...

Sans l'écouter, elle farfouilla ses poches et son sac. L'anti venin et l'anti poison furent vite injectées et il reprit quelques couleurs alors que le sang continuait de couler. Elle pressa sa plaie d'une main et se rendit compte de la présence de Ron, Hermione et Harry au regard de son oncle.

-Une potion régénérante, dit Hermione et Thalia fouilla dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.

Son oncle était agité de tremblements et le stress l'empêchait d'agir avec rapidité et bon sens. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit était vide. Elle ne se demandait même pas, par exemple, pourquoi le trio l'aidait à sauver un homme qu'ils pensaient traître.

Le bras, faible et tremblant de son oncle, se posa sur son bras comme s'il espérait l'empêcher de le sauver.

-Laisse...Arrête...

Sa tête tomba sur le côté.

-Je refuse ! J'ai déjà perdu Remus. Et Percy ! Je refuse que tu me laisses et encore plus entre ces murs qui m'ont ramené mon père !

-Tu sais bien que je ne mérite pas d'être...Sauvé.

-Tu le mérites plus que personne et je l'expliquerais à tous, si tu me laissais seulement m'occuper de toi.

Harry prit la main de Thalia pour l'inciter au calme. Mais rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne semblait fonctionner. Le corps de son oncle continuait de trembler, encore et encore. Severus prit la robe de sorcier de Harry entre ses doigts tremblants.

-Prenez...Les. Prenez...Les.

Thalia s'aperçut qu'il laissait ses souvenirs s'écouler. Hermione s'empressa de les récupérer avec une fiole récupérée de son sac. Son oncle pensait vraiment mourir. Elle le voyait dans sa façon d'agir et dans son regard. Elle le comprenait au fait qu'il laissait le trio récupérer ses souvenirs.

Il la fixa ensuite avec toutes les excuses du monde. Mais elle secoua la tête. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Il n'y avait pas moyen !

-Thalia...

-Il n'aura pas besoin de tes souvenirs. Tu vas survivre, et je vais lui dire ce qu'il en est. On aura tout le temps d'étudier ces souvenirs par la suite.

Harry lui jeta un regard étrange mais elle ne chercha pas à lui expliquer, concentrée qu'elle était à sauver son oncle. Severus la regarda avec un mélange de fierté, de tendresse et d'espoir.

-Thalia. S'il te plaît.

Elle tiqua. Ses mots ressemblaient trop aux derniers que Dumbledore prononçait avant sa mort.

-Regardez...Moi. Dit Severus à Harry.

Thalia se sentit de trop pendant l'échange visuel entre les deux hommes. Elle savait exactement qu'à ce moment précis, Severus pensait à Lily face aux émeraudes de Harry. Et que le jeune homme quant à lui ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait ici.

Severus semblait graver les traits du fils de Lily dans sa mémoire. Comme une manière de s'excuser de tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire tout au long de sa vie. Et puis, ses doigts glissèrent de la manche de Thalia, ses yeux se fermèrent sur un visage serein. Apaisé.

* * *

 **Ne me lancez pas de tomates, il n'est pas mort, hein ! J'avais juste besoin que Thalia pense qu'il soit mort durant un moment. A bientôt pour la suite, vu mon inspiration, ça ne devrait pas tarder :)**


	47. Victoire

**Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 47 (pfiouu quand je me dis que c'est bientôt fini...) Ce chapitre ne me plait pas du tout. Je l'ai remanié plusieurs fois, mais j'ai beau faire il ne me plait pas...J'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous.**

* * *

 **Victoire**

-Il faut qu'on aille voir ces souvenirs, assura Thalia.

Elle avait envoyé un patronus à Regulus pour lui indiquer la position de Severus. Elle avait du mal à renoncer à son oncle, et surtout à croire qu'il était mort après tous les efforts faits pour qu'il vive. Regulus était le seul à savoir le rôle de Severus, aucun autre membre de l'ordre ne voudrait aider Severus Rogue et elle le savait parfaitement bien.

-On ? Releva Harry.

-Tu comprendras quand on les aura vus. Nos prophéties sont liées. Le meilleur endroit pour ça, c'est...

-Le bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry se refuserait à appeler ce bureau comme le bureau de Severus tant qu'il ne saurait pas la vérité, Thalia le savait. Elle ne dit rien et ils se dirigèrent vers le château avant de sursauter quand Voldemort s'adressa à eux grâce à un sortilège.

 _Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés._

 _Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place plutôt que de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure._

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la grande salle, Thalia prit le bras d'Harry. Elle se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas encore été. Elle ferma les yeux et se dit qu'il fallait lui annoncer comme on se débarrasse d'une corvée ou comme on enlève un sparadrap.

-Remus et Tonks...Sont dans cette salle.

-C'est grave, demanda naïvement Harry.

Thalia baissa la tête et il comprit. Il prit sa main, la serra et ils montèrent vers le bureau directorial sous les reniflements de la jeune femme.

-Tu connais le mot de passe ? Demanda-t-il, une fois arrivés devant la gargouille.

-Dumbledore.

Harry eut l'air plus que surpris. Thalia ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer, ils le verraient sûrement ensembles dans les souvenirs de son oncle. Ils virent l'évolution de leur amitié. Que ce soit juste Lily, ou bien Lily, Catelyn et Severus. Poudlard, les confrontations avec les maraudeurs, la rupture de l'amitié avec Lily, la fin de Poudlard.

 _-Severus...Il y a une prophétie._

 _Rogue se tendit imperceptiblement. Comment Catelyn pouvait être au courant ?_

 _-Elle dit que...Notre enfant devra choisir de Le rejoindre ou souffrir et perdre des êtres chers._

 _Severus haussa les sourcils et ses yeux se posèrent sur le ventre rond de sa sœur._

 _-Je ne comprends pas._

 _-Moi non plus. A part que la vie de ma fille va être menacée._

 _-Tout comme la tienne d'accoucher à terme._

Un autre souvenir.

 _Severus tenait une Thalia âgée de trois ans dans ses bras et fixait Dumbledore avec ahurissement._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?_

 _-Faîtes croire que vous ne voulez pas l'élever. Je vais lui lancer un Oubliettes pour qu'elle oublie les souvenirs avec ses parents et vous._

 _-Mais..._

 _-Plus tard, on lui dira qu'il s'agissait de mémoire refoulée jusqu'à ce qu'on ne lui rende ses souvenirs._

 _-Vous êtes cinglé ! C'est le seul lien tangible avec ma sœur. J'ai perdu Lily ce soir, ne me faîtes pas encore perdre ma nièce. Elle n'a plus personne..._

 _-Et c'est bien pour ça que vous allez la confier aux Malefoy._

 _Dumbledore et Severus s'affrontèrent un moment du regard._

 _-Il le faut. Pour le bien du monde sorcier. Vous aurez huit ans pour vous convaincre de la détester lorsqu'elle arrivera à Poudlard._

 _Severus échangea un regard avec sa nièce et l'émotion brilla dans son regard jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne lance le sort puis la fasse tomber dans un sommeil réparateur alors qu'ils la déposaient chez les Tonks pour que Lucius vienne la récupérer ensuite._

Effondrée, enragée même. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Manipulée toute sa vie.

 _-Comment voulez-vous que je la déteste ? Elle lui ressemble trop._

 _-Severus...Je suis désolé pour tout ce que vous avez à endurer._

 _-Moi c'est pour Potter et Thalia que je suis désolé._

Les années passaient et on voyait Severus protéger Harry de Quirrell, puis son rapprochement avec Thalia. Arriva ensuite la fin de l'année du règne d'Ombrage.

 _-Thalia devra être celle qui conduira Harry à Voldemort. Pour que celui-ci le tue._

 _La colère gronda en Severus. Cela se voyait à son regard._

 _-Vous les avez élevés comme des porcs pour l'abattoir._

 _-Vous vous êtes attachés à eux ?_

 _-Vous savez très bien ce qu'il en est pour Thalia. J'aurai pu l'élever comme ma fille. Mais votre maudit plan...Je lui ai menti toute sa vie. Même cette histoire de mémoire refoulée sera un mensonge. Je ne sais même pas quand je serai en mesure de lui rendre ses souvenirs ni de lui dire la vérité. Quant à Potter... **Spero Patronum**!_

 _Une biche argentée fit le tour du bureau. Dumbledore fut ému aux larmes._

 _-Lily...Après tout ce temps ?_

 _-Toujours. Alors quand le moment sera venu..._

 _-Thalia devra emmener Harry auprès de Voldemort où celui-ci tuera l'horcruxe en lui. Et si Harry meurt avec, Thalia devra finir le travail commencé._

Quelques autres souvenirs défilèrent. Le dernier fut un souvenir où il parlait avec Dumbledore d'un moyen de donner l'épée à Harry. Les deux Gryffondors sortirent de la pensine et Harry serra brusquement Thalia contre lui.

-On a toujours été liés.

-Je vais croire que tu me dragues.

Il soupira et s'excusa pour son oncle.

-Il a tout fait pour qu'on le déteste.

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu vas m'amener à lui.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux faire. Je ne te force en rien. Je te laisse quelques instants. J'ai moi aussi besoin de quelques minutes pour me dire que le moment est arrivé.

Elle sortit du bureau et se laissa glisser juste à côté de la gargouille. Aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir emmener Harry à la mort et peut-être même mourir elle aussi. Que pourrait-elle faire face à Voldemort ?

La panique la submergea et elle vida son esprit pour se calmer. Elle songea cruellement que ce n'était pas plus mal pour ses enfants qu'ils ne l'aient pas connue étant donné que...Etant donné que...

Elle soupira et vida encore son esprit. Elle devait absolument se calmer ou elle allait finir hystérique. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa aux souvenirs de son oncle. A la panique de Catelyn en apprenant la prophétie. L'escalier se mit en mouvement et Harry descendit. En voyant le visage de Thalia, cependant, il s'adossa contre le mur pour lui laisser à elle aussi un peu de temps.

* * *

Lorsque Severus ouvrit les yeux, il vit le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie du château. Il tâta son cou, entouré d'un bandage dont il reconnut les effluves. Un cataplasme guérisseur. Il était sûr, pourtant, d'avoir vu Lily. Il voulait la rejoindre.

Il aperçut Regulus qui avait l'air exténué.

-Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas laissé mourir...

-Abruti. Tu es son seul lien avec Catelyn.

-Elle a son père pour ça.

-Il ne la connaît pas depuis qu'elle est née. Il n'a pas vécu toute sa grossesse avec elle. Essaye de comprendre Thalia. Tu es l'un des seuls à comprendre le choix qu'elle a du faire, tu représentes l'autorité parentale également, elle t'a plus côtoyé toi que Sirius. Alors ne sois pas égoïste.

-Où est-elle ?

-Je suppose qu'elle va se diriger vers la forêt interdite avec Harry.

-Vas-y avec eux. S'il te plaît. Elle a besoin de savoir que je suis en vie.

Regulus acquiesça et se leva.

-Tu sais qu'après tout ça, ta réputation de terreur des cachots va en prendre un coup ?

* * *

Thalia avait l'impression de regarder ce qui se passait comme si elle était hors de son corps. Elle avait suivi Harry. Ils avaient croisé Neville et lui avaient ouvertement menti. Harry sortit la cape d'invisibilité et ils s'en recouvrirent tous les deux. La gorge serrée, ils observèrent les abords de Poudlard. Un Poudlard qu'ils n'aimaient pas et ne voulaient pas connaître. Un Poudlard empli de morts.

Ils passèrent à côté de Ginny, puis se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite. Harry s'arrêta et sortit le vif d'or d'une de ses poches.

-Je vais mourir.

Il mit le vif en bouche et celui-ci s'ouvrit, révélant une pierre noire et petite.

-La pierre de résurrection.

Thalia sursauta quand des personnes mortes apparurent. James et Lily Potter. Remus. Et puis, son regard se figea et elle ne put plus regarder ailleurs. Catelyn Black.

-Vous avez été si courageux tous les deux, dit Lily Potter avec un sourire empli d'amour.

-Vous y êtes presque...Nous sommes fiers de vous.

James Potter les fixait avec un sourire.

-Où est Severus ? Demanda Thalia à sa mère.

-Il n'est pas mort, dit Catelyn avec un doux sourire.

-Mais...

-Tu l'as sauvé. Il n'était qu'évanoui.

-Il n'est pas mort ? Redemanda-t-elle d'un air soulagé.

Catelyn secoua la tête puis fixa sa fille avec intensité.

-Tu peux être fière d'avoir percé sa carapace malgré le mal qu'il s'est donné pour te repousser.

-Catelyn ?

Regulus venait de les rejoindre et fixait tous les morts avec ahurissement.

-Regulus, commença James. Tu pourras prendre soin de Sirius pour moi ?

Le Serpentard approuva en un serment solennel. C'était comme lui demander de reprendre la place que James avait prise une fois que Sirius était arrivé à Gryffondor.

-Chérie, je suis désolée que ce soit toi qui ait le rôle d'amener Harry à son destin.

Catelyn semblait vraiment triste en disant ça.

-Je fais ça pour mon mari et mes enfants. Pour que toute cette douleur cesse. Pour qu'on puisse enfin tous vivre heureux.

-Je veux qu'en tant que parrain et marraine, vous racontiez à Teddy que nous sommes morts pour que lui vive dans un monde meilleur.

-Tu as fait le meilleur pour tous, Thalia, lui assura James.

-Comment je vais faire quand Harry...Mourra ? Demanda-t-elle en butant sur les mots.

Catelyn la fixa encore avec amour.

-Tu devras faire en sorte qu'il croit Harry mort.

-Mais je croyais...

-Harry aura un choix à faire. Tu sauras au moment venu quelle décision il aura prise. Et tu devras agir en conséquence.

Thalia et Harry parlèrent encore quelques minutes avec eux puis Regulus posa la main sur l'épaule de sa nièce et Harry lâcha la pierre au sol. Les sortes de spectre commencèrent à disparaître.

-Veille sur ton oncle et ton père. Tu feras une super maman, dit Catelyn en disparaissant.

Elle adressa un clin d'oeil à Regulus et puis, il n'y eut plus personne. Harry et Thalia étendirent la cape à Regulus mais le désillusionnèrent au cas où, la cape se faisant petite pour trois personnes adultes.

Ils croisèrent Yaxley et Dolohov qui ne les virent pas et les suivirent jusqu'au camp de Voldemort. Thalia était sûre que son cœur battait aussi fort que celui d'Harry. Ils étaient plus que liés à cet instant et elle saisit sa main pour lui donner courage.

Avant d'entrer dans le camp, ils retirèrent la cape ainsi que le sortilège.

-Il semble que je me sois...Trompé.

-Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé.

Les trois sorciers entrèrent dans la lumière du feu de bois et Voldemort les fixa avec un sourire ironique.

-Un traître, l'élu et une traître à son sang. Quel beau tableau. Alors...Harry Potter. Le Survivant. _Avada Kedavra !_

Thalia se retint de ne serait-ce bouger que d'un cil et le corps mort d'Harry s'effondra contre elle.

* * *

Elle eut un moment de blanc et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Elle sentit que Yaxley saisissait étroitement son bras. Nott avait déjà immobilisé Regulus. Thalia fixa Hagrid avec désolation. Elle fixa ensuite le corps d'Harry à ses pieds avant que Yaxley ne la fasse avancer et trébucher jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe aux pieds du Maître.

-Maître...Maître, supplia Bellatrix d'une voix caressante.

-Ca suffit, tonna le Lord Noir sans même regarder la jeune femme à ses pieds.

Sous le choc de la mort d'Harry, la brune n'avait pas vu que Voldemort s'était effondré auparavant. Regulus n'avait pas manqué la scène quant à lui. Il voyait là une occasion d'agir. Narcissa le fixa et acquiesça imperceptiblement.

-Alors, Thalia Weasley, pourquoi être venue avec Harry Potter ? Questionna Voldemort. Regulus, je sais qu'il est stupide, mais toi...Tu es plus...Tu as plus de réflexion. Tu n'es pas du genre à foncer tête baissée. J'en prends comme preuve le jour ou tu as dit à ton père de fuir avec tes enfants. Tout ça ne te ressemble pas.

Thalia se releva et Voldemort l'analysa du regard. Elle remarqua qu'il fixait toutes les deux secondes l'endroit où se trouvait le corps de Harry.

-Vous m'avez peut-être surestimée ?

-Je n'y crois pas. Tu essaies de me mener en bateau mais ça ne prendra pas avec moi. Tu n'es pas la fille de Catelyn et la nièce de Severus pour rien.

Thalia se contenta d'un sourire arrogant comme les Malefoy savaient si bien le faire auparavant.

-Le garçon...Est-il mort ? Toi. Va regarder de plus près. Dis-moi s'il est mort.

Narcissa bougea pour se rendre auprès d'Harry et Thalia sut que tout se jouerait à cet instant. Tendue, elle attendit, tandis que Voldemort lui même semblait sous tension, ses ongles rentrant dans la peau du poignet de Thalia qui esquissa une grimace.

-Il est mort.

Durant quelques courtes secondes, Thalia écouta les vivats des mangemorts alors que la douleur se creusait dans son cœur. Et puis, elle pensa que c'était à elle de prendre les choses en main, désormais.

Au moment ou elle pensait pouvoir prendre sa baguette, des bruits de lutte lui parvinrent et elle tourna la tête. Brièvement. Elle eut le temps de voir un maléfice noir atteindre Regulus qui ne bougea plus.

-REGULUS !

Elle apprenait que Severus n'était finalement pas mort et voilà que Regulus y passait ? Elle esquissa un geste et saisit fermement sa baguette. La peur lui nouait le ventre, mais cela ne l'empêcha de pointer sa baguette sur le bourreau de sa vie.

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rires gras et Voldemort lui même esquissa un sourire ironique.

-Et que crois-tu faire ?

-Si j'ai bien calculé, il ne vous en reste qu'un.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'affaissa et la rage brûla dans ses yeux.

-Tais-toi, petite idiote !

-Si ça se trouve, il est même déjà détruit, mais j'en doute, vous seriez à terre.

Pour le prouver, elle lança un informulé au rayon vert qui ne tua bien évidemment pas Voldemort.

-Voilà que tu utilises des sorts noirs. Ce serait donc à la toute fin que tu sombrerais dans la magie noire ? Si je m'attendais à ça.

Il y eut d'autres rires, mais Thalia n'abaissa pas la baguette.

-Je peux achever ton oncle.

La menace ne lui fit pas peur. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle recule maintenant. Lucius et Narcissa se prirent la main, effrayé par le visage de Thalia, hermétique à toute émotion.

-Vous m'avez tout pris. J'ai du me marier si jeune pour éviter de tomber entre les griffes d'un de vos foutus mangemorts ! J'ai du renoncer à mes enfants !

-Je le sais. Je pourrais mettre fin à tes souffrances si tu le désires, dit le mage noir en effleurant son bras pour faire baisser sa baguette.

De terribles minutes s'écoulèrent ou ce fut tentant.

 _Dis oui. Je te tuerais. Tes souffrances cesseraient. Tu rejoindrais ta mère et ton oncle. Tu ne souffrirais plus. Dis juste oui._

Ce serait tellement, tellement plus simple. Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis elle la referma et Voldemort esquissa un sourire.

-Je me doutais que tu tenais bien trop à la vie pour obéir. Soit.

-Vous ne me prendrez rien de plus. Vous n'avez plus de pouvoir sur moi.

Elle jouait la comédie. Parce qu'elle venait de comprendre une chose. Pour le moment, rien ne servait de se battre. Il fallait encore avoir le serpent.

* * *

George se figea comme les autres en voyant arriver la troupe de mangemorts, avec en tête Hagrid portant le corps de Harry. Il repéra Thalia, plus que pâle, le regard vide. Il n'osa pas l'interpeller. C'était Macnair qui la faisait avancer, mais il voyait, mine de rien que son visage restait déterminé et surveillait les alentours. Elle n'avait cependant pas sa baguette, il voyait Bellatrix jouer avec. Le regard de Thalia se posait d'ailleurs régulièrement dessus.

Les choses s'enchaînèrent et George eut du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est Thalia s'interposer quand on posa le choixpeau sur Neville et se prendre un Doloris. Et puis, aussi brusquement qu'elle avait crié, elle se releva et courut vers le château.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Sans attendre, il se mit lui aussi à courir.

-Thalia ! Thalia !

Elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle.

-George...

Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes.

-Il a tué Regulus. J'ai voulu le tuer. Mais...Il manquait encore un objet pour qu'il soit mortel.

-Thalia, recommença George, qui ne comprenait vraiment rien.

-J'ai été inutile !

Elle fondit brusquement en larmes et il la serra contre lui, la berçant comme une enfant.

-Est-ce que j'ai perdu mes deux oncles cette nuit ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Il caressa ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

-Je n'ai été capable de rien. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est suivre le plan et amener Harry dans la forêt.

-Je ne comprends strictement rien à tout ce que tu peux bien me raconter.

-Je t'ai dit que nos prophéties étaient liées. Je devais être celle qui conduirait Harry à Lui pour qu'Il le tue. Mais je pensais pouvoir le tuer ensuite. C'était ça, le deal.

-Thalia calme-toi.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Remus et Tonks sont morts! Percy a voulu me protéger ! J'ai revu ma mère grâce à une pierre noire sortie d'un vif d'or.

George ne dit plus rien et attrapa une fiole de potion calmante.

-Bois ça.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux pleins de larmes.

-Depuis quand tu t'y connais en potions ?

-Depuis que je fais attention à cause de nos enfants. Pour quand ils grandiront, il vaut mieux que je sache où sont rangées les potions les plus dangereuses, non ?

Elle la but puis se lova dans ses bras.

-J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête et que l'on puisse profiter l'un de l'autre. Je ne veux plus me battre.

-Tu n'y es pas obligée. Pomfesh doit être débordée. Le mieux serait de soigner les gens qu'on trouve.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Les plus blessés sont à l'extérieur. Et il faut que je récupère ma baguette.

La grande salle se trouva brusquement envahie et les combattants principaux étaient...Voldemort et Harry ? George et Thalia se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent langoureusement jusqu'à que Sirius ne les interrompe.

-Je sais bien que vous êtes heureux de ce qui se passe mais...Où est Regulus ?

-Il est dans la forêt interdite. Il est mort !

-Ne m'enterre pas trop vite, Thalia ! J'ai promis à quelqu'un de redevenir le frère de ton père.

Regulus, appuyé sur une longue branche. Sirius le serra longuement dans ses bras.

-Tu veux bien voir ce que tu peux faire pour moi ?

-Je m'occupe de ta baguette, dit George.

Thalia soupira d'un air soulagé et fit asseoir Regulus pour examiner ses jambes.

-Je crois que...Tu ne pourras pas marcher sans canne.

-Les filles vont me tomber dans les bras. Un blessé de guerre, c'est la grande classe !

-Est-ce que tu me trouves lâche d'abandonner ?

-Non. Mais tu ferais quand même mieux d'y aller. Tu en meurs d'envie.

Elle secoua la tête et fut prise d'un vertige avant de se rendre compte qu'un sort l'avait touchée et de rencontrer le sol.

* * *

-C'est le fait que Thalia Weasley m'amène dans la forêt auprès de vous qui était son choix. Pas le fait de devenir mangemort.

Les yeux de George et tous les autres présents s'écarquillèrent.

-Elle le sait depuis cette année et Severus Rogue le savait depuis le début. Ca fait des années qu'il opère en secret pour vous faire tomber. Dumbledore était condamné. Il l'a soulagé en le tuant.

George se tourna vers Thalia. Et il la vit par terre, du sang coulant de ses côtes. Il ne vit pas le reste du combat. Il vit Regulus lui faire signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Severus venait d'arriver et avait saisi Thalia pour la redresser et voir ce qui n'allait pas. George se lança tête baissée vers Bellatrix qui combattait Ginny, Luna et Hermione.

* * *

Ce furent des caresses dans les cheveux qui la réveillèrent. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit du rouge et or partout.

-Gryffondor ?

George la fixa avec bonheur.

-Tu nous as fait peur.

-Voldemort ?

-Il est mort et enterré. C'était bel et bien Harry qui devait le tuer. Dumbledore t'avait fait croire que tu devais prendre les choses en main, mais c'était juste au cas où.

-Ce vieux manipulateur...

-Que m'est-il arrivé ?

-Tu as fait un malaise et tu t'es pris un sort. Et...

Thalia le fixa avec sérieux vu la tête qu'il faisait.

-Le souffle au cœur que ta mère avait s'est déclaré chez toi. Il faudra juste que tu évites les sports extrêmes et que tu prennes une potion quotidienne. Mais rien de grave.

Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

-Notre famille ?

-Personne d'autre n'est mort.

-George...Je t'aime. Je suis contente de te retrouver. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres personnes dans le dortoir ?

-Que nous, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne pourrais pas faire ça.

Elle se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

-La guerre est finie. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de te retrouver.

Nul besoin de détails pour la suite des événements.

* * *

Thalia souriait d'un air heureux, ses enfants contre elle. Regulus s'appuya sur sa canne. Les Weasley souriaient de ce tableau de famille. Sirius en était ému aux larmes.

Léon attrapa le petit doigt de sa mère et Maïa sourit en la regardant. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle vit Narcissa essuyer une larme discrète et Lucius tousser discrètement. Drago et Ginny étaient amoureusement lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Les Malefoy et les Weasley avaient émis l'idée de s'apprivoiser tout doucement en venant chaque dimanche chez Thalia et George. Et ça commençait aujourd'hui même. Une demande expresse n'acceptant aucun refus venant de Molly et Narcissa.

Molly apporta une potion à Thalia.

-Pour ton cœur.

Thalia ne dit rien, Molly aimait la materner de toute manière. Narcissa les regardait avec tendresse. Elle s'avança ensuite vers Thalia en hésitant.

-Severus m'a donné ça pour toi.

Thalia regarda les fioles avec surprise.

-Il a dit que tu saurais de quoi il s'agissait.

-J'aurais voulu qu'il me les amène lui même, dit-elle d'un air déçu.

* * *

-Léon et Maïa dorment ? Demanda Thalia à son mari.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je voudrais que tu regardes ces souvenirs avec moi.

-C'est pour ça que tu as acheté une pensine ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Il s'agit des souvenirs de ma toute petite enfance avec mes parents que Dumbledore m'a fait oublier. De certains souvenirs avec Severus aussi. C'est lui qui les détenait apparemment.

-Et tu veux que je vienne ?

-Je pense que j'ai besoin que tu viennes.

George la serra contre lui.

-La guerre est finie. On a tout le temps.

-Je veux le faire ce soir. Je veux que tu voies ma mère. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

George acquiesça et la serra encore contre lui. Il prit sa main et d'un même ensemble, ils plongèrent dans la pensine où les souvenirs de Thalia tournoyaient.

* * *

 **Il était temps que Thalia récupère ses souvenirs pour finir de se construire en tant qu'adulte, non ? Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et merci de me suivre :)**


	48. Souvenirs revenus

**Voila la suite ! Plus la fin s'approche, plus j'ai du mal à écrire...Le dernier sera dur mais il me reste encore deux chapitres !**

* * *

 **Souvenirs revenus**

 _Catelyn cligna des yeux et son regard tomba sur Sirius qui tenait Thalia dans ses bras. Celui-ci sursauta puis tendit sa fille à Catelyn dont les yeux se mouillèrent et le visage s'illumina._

 _-Tu nous as fait une belle peur à Pomfresh et moi. J'ai cru que tu nous laissais pour de bon._

 _-Sans avoir vu ma fille ? Hors de question ! Plaisanta-t-elle en caressant le fin duvet noir sur le crâne du bébé._

 _Sirius se pencha et embrassa Catelyn._

 _-Maintenant tu n'as plus de raison de ne pas m'épouser._

 _-Tu sais qui me mènera à l'autel et deviendra ton beau-frère ?_

 _-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'en accommode même si je suis sûre qu'il est parmi les encagoulés ce sale..._

 _-Sirius ! Soupçonner ou insulter mon frère est interdit devant moi. Avec tout ce que vous lui avez fait subir -tu as bien voulu le tuer, non?- et le fait que Lily l'ait abandonné parce qu'il a craqué il ne pouvait que mal tourner. Mais je refuse que tu le soupçonnes d'être un mangemort !_

 _Sirius soupira et acquiesça. Ca ne l'empêcherait pas d'en parler avec James, bien sûr. Lily et Catelyn ne seraient jamais d'accord sur la brouille avec Severus. Il ne valait mieux pas aborder ce sujet quand les deux femmes étaient présentes._

 _Sirius allait rétorquer quelque chose quand Severus entra dans la pièce. Sirius se décala gentiment et fit mine de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait dans le parc de Poudlard. Il n'en était rien. Il surveillait du coin de l'oeil la façon dont le sorcier tenait sa nièce. Il fut étonné de la précaution et de la tendresse qui émanaient de lui. Et ce fut la première fois qu'il comprit que Severus avait un cœur._

George serra la main de sa femme.

-Ta mère était très belle. J'aurais bien dit que tu tiens d'elle mais tu ressembles aussi beaucoup à Sirius alors...

Thalia eut un petit ricanement.

-On les entendra si ils se réveillent ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en reprenant son sérieux.

-Oui. Tu as placé un sort d'alarme sur leur chambre au cas où justement.

Elle sourit d'un air penaud et ils passèrent au souvenir suivant.

 _-Tu en es sûre ?_

 _-Severus, c'est l'homme de la vie et tu le sais bien, non ?_

 _Severus soupira._

 _-J'avais espéré que tu changerais d'avis._

 _-Tu oublies que sans lui, tu n'aurais pas ta princesse dans les bras._

 _-Merci de me le rappeler, grommela Severus tout en souriant à Thalia qui semblait avoir deux ou trois mois._

 _Le bébé gazouiller et semblait bien aimer son oncle un peu sombre._

 _-Tu savais que Sirius est jaloux ? Elle ne sourit qu'avec toi ou moi._

 _-Cette petite a du goût._

 _-Est-ce que ça ira ? De revoir Lily ?_

 _Severus s'assombrit un bref instant._

 _-Je vais faire avec. J'espère juste que Potter..._

 _-Il ne fera rien ou je lui refais le portrait._

 _-Tu ne l'aimes pas ? S'étonna Severus._

 _-C'est peut-être le meilleur ami de Severus, mais je ne le supporte pas. Même s'il a l'air d'avoir mûri..._

 _-Ce que tu ne supportes pas c'est que ce soit le garçon populaire qui ait gagné, pas vrai ?_

 _-C'est tellement cliché ! S'énerva Thalia. La belle jeune fille dont le meilleur ami est amoureux. Son plus grand rival est aussi amoureux d'elle et tourmente sans cesse le meilleur ami. Le meilleur ami lâche des mots qu'il regrette et le rival gagne._

 _-Tu crois que ce n'est pas plus cliché de tomber amoureuse du rival de son frère ?_

 _-Toi tu as bien de la chance de porter ma fille. Trêve de plaisanterie. La cérémonie va commencer._

 _Severus s'approcha de sa sœur et ils se regardèrent dans le miroir._

 _-J'ai toujours fait tâche, même avec toi._

 _-Sev..._

 _-Mais je te promets que je ne laisserai jamais Thalia seule s'il vous arrive un malheur._

 _-Je sais bien qu'on peut te faire confiance, ne t'en fais pas ! Maintenant, il faudrait que tu ailles la confier à Andromeda si tu veux pouvoir me mener à l'autel._

 _-Je ne dirais pas que je le veux, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis Black a au moins deux qualités en commun avec moi. Il vous aime toutes les deux du plus profond de son cœur._

 _Sur ces derniers mots, Severus quitta la pièce et alla confier Thalia à sa grande tante avant de revenir chercher sa sœur. Il lui tendit galamment le bras avec un sourire de circonstance._

 _Puis, ils sortirent dans le parc de Poudlard ou tout le monde les attendait. Tout ce que vit Catelyn, ce fut Sirius, plus qu'élégant dans son smoking blanc. Avec un sourire crispé, Severus amena sa sœur auprès de lui et les deux ennemis échangèrent un regard lourd de sens._

-Ton oncle, ça veut dire « fais-lui du mal et je te massacre ».

-Et mon père « Je prendrai soin d'elles comme s'il s'agissait de ma vie ».

Les deux Weasley eurent un rire alors que la cérémonie du mariage des parents de Thalia continuait.

 _Sitôt Catelyn amenée auprès de Sirius, Severus reprit Thalia à Andromeda et alla jouer avec elle près du lac. Il ne voulait pas côtoyer cette cérémonie de trop près. Rien que le fait de voir les cheveux roux de Lily aux côtés d'une tête ébouriffée le remplissait de rage, de désespoir et de tristesse._

 _Au bout d'un moment il se sentit observé et croisa les yeux émeraude. Il évita rapidement le contact visuel et se retourna vers Thalia qui le regardait en gazouillant. De quoi lui réchauffer le cœur._

Le souvenir s'arrêtait là. D'autres suivaient, ou on y voyait Thalia grandir. Et puis, il y en eut un qui les glaça tous les deux.

 _Severus était paniqué. Il savait exactement qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Et il ne pouvait pas cacher Thalia._

 _-Je m'impatiente, dit la voix froide et Severus se résigna._

 _Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et ne fut pas surpris de voir le maître, accompagné de Lucius._

 _-Oh je vois que tu gardes ta nièce. Son auror de père ne viendra pas nous déranger, j'espère ?_

 _-Ils ne la récupèrent pas avant demain._

 _Severus se figea sur place lorsque Lord Voldemort se pencha vers la jeune Black de un an passé qui se mit à hurler en le voyant. Le mage noir se redressa._

 _-C'est donc elle qui décidera de ma victoire sur le monde sorcier ?_

 _Lucius fixait la gamine avec un mélange de curiosité et de mépris. Severus restait tendu, prêt à intervenir. Il craignait que le maître ne fasse du mal à l'enfant. Celui-ci la saisit et la fixa encore quelques secondes d'un air calculateur. L'enfant avait cessé de pleurer et fixait juste « l'homme » qui la dévisageait ainsi._

 _-Je sens qu'elle sera **très** importante. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas élevée dans les bons préceptes. _

_Voldemort reposa Thalia dans le parc que Severus avait installé puis ils s'installèrent ailleurs._

George serra la main de Thalia qui tremblait. Depuis toute petite, elle avait été prédestinée...

 _-Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance ! Hurla Catelyn. Et j'apprends que non seulement les soupçons de mon mari sont fondés mais qu'en plus, ma fille était présente quand tu recevais...Cette abomination ici ?_

 _-Comment l'as-tu appris ?_

 _-Tu n'essaies même pas de nier ? Je l'ai appris de sa propre bouche après qu'il m'ait lancé..._

 _-Que t'a-t-il lancé ? S'inquiéta aussitôt le futur professeur de potions._

 _-Rien qui ne te regarde ! Je suis venue te dire une chose : sache que je n'ai plus de frère !_

 _Catelyn partit en claquant la porte et Severus s'effondra au sol._

Thalia en voulut à sa mère de se montrer aussi cruelle même si elle en comprenait parfaitement les raisons. Severus avait beaucoup souffert du rejet de Lily et voilà que sa sœur lui faisait le même coup.

 _Une Thalia de trois ans se tenait devant la porte._

 _-Tonton Sev' ! Disait-elle en désignant la porte à sa mère qui était figée._

 _-Severus ?_

 _-Laisse-moi une chance de..._

 _-Severus !_

 _-Ne fais pas comme Lily ! Tu lui en voulais, non ?_

 _-Parce qu'elle a eu raison._

 _-Je t'en prie, Cat'...Je sais que je n'ai pas fait le bon choix et je le regrette chaque jour, mais..._

 _Catelyn soupira puis le laissa entrer vu l'insistance de Thalia à tirer sur la robe de sorcier de son oncle._

 _-Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a lancé comme sort._

 _Catelyn soupira._

 _-C'est le plus gros mensonge de ma vie. Laisse-moi coucher Thalia et je t'expliquerai en détails._

 _Severus acquiesça et attendit patiemment._

 _-Ecoute...J'ai fait croire à tout le monde que c'est de leucémie que je vais mourir. Mais...Le fait est que ce n'est pas ça. La leucémie était combattable. Ce qui ne l'est pas c'est une malédiction et un empoisonnement._

 _Les yeux de Severus se remplirent de larmes._

 _-Tu es condamnée ?_

 _-Je crois que c'est pour dans quelques jours._

 _-Cat'..._

 _-Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de remède. Ca ne sert à rien de chercher pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas partir fâchée avec toi._

 _Pour la première fois depuis des années, Severus serra sa sœur contre lui. Comme quand leurs parents se disputaient ou que Tobias n'avait été « rude » avec eux._

Thalia pleurait et enfouit sa tête contre le torse de son mari. Il lui caressa les cheveux avec un visage défait. Depuis sa naissance, sa vie avait été triste. Et malgré tout, elle était restée si forte.

 _Merlin savait comment, Catelyn avait pu faire venir Severus aux trois ans de sa fille. Sirius était absent parce qu'il travaillait au bureau des aurors et n'avait pas pu se libérer. Catelyn amena un gros gâteau pour sa fille puis sembla saisie de malaises._

 _Severus accourut mais comprit au regard vitreux. Il se figea, puis se dépêcha de chercher Thalia du regard. Trop tard. La petite fille était face au corps de sa mère._

 _Ce fut la surprise quand Sirius et James virent arriver Severus avec Thalia. Mais d'un seul regard, Sirius comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait jamais vu, en neuf ans, Severus Rogue pleurer._

 _-Thalia a vu quelque chose ?_

 _-Catelyn s'est effondrée. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Ta fille a vu...Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en pense vu son âge._

 _Sirius prit sa fille dans ses bras et regarda Rogue partir. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais quoi ? Ils s'étaient tous les deux toujours détestés. Et si lui avait perdu une sœur, Thalia et lui avaient perdu une mère et une femme._

Thalia pleurait totalement dans le torse de son mari.

-Si tu veux continuer une autre fois...

-Non. J'ai besoin de le faire maintenant. En une fois. Comme un sparadrap qu'on arrache.

George acquiesça et la serra plus fort contre lui comme pour lui insuffler de sa force.

* * *

 _Sirius et Severus en train de boire dans une taverne._

 _-Tu voulais me parler, Black ?_

 _-Je sais que c'est toi l'informateur._

 _-Comment ?_

 _-Tu ne le nies pas ? Tu as tellement confiance en moi ?_

 _Severus haussa les épaules d'un air distrait._

 _-J'ai tout perdu. L'amour de ma vie. Mon intégrité. Et ma sœur._

 _-Chienne de vie, dit Sirius avec un sourire étrange._

 _-Comment va Thalia ?_

 _-Mal. Elle ne comprend pas._

 _Severus regarda dans la salle._

 _-Pomfresh a analysé le corps de Catelyn. Elle a pu voir qu'elle était enceinte à sa mort._

 _Sirius tourna un regard mort vers Rogue qui avait ouvert la bouche de stupéfaction et dont le visage s'était affaissé par tristesse._

 _Maladroitement, Rogue tapota l'épaule de Black._

 _-Je t'ai fait venir parce que je voulais te confier Thalia dans le cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose. Je dois faire attention mais je ne suis pas à l'abri._

 _-Black !_

 _-J'ai besoin de quelqu'un extérieur à mes amis. Et je sais que tu aimes Thalia._

 _Severus acquiesça._

 _-Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour elle._

* * *

 _Severus accourut chez les Tonks. Il n'y avait que la bas que Thalia pouvait être. Black était un traître. Il avait du mal à l'imaginer dans le camp du mal mais les preuves étaient là. Black était responsable de la mort de Lily._

 _Sans plus réfléchir il sonna chez les Tonks. Andromeda eut l'air vaguement réticente, mais se rappela que Severus s'était toujours bien occupé de sa nièce._

 _-J'aimerais que Dumbledore vienne ici. Je ne veux pas être accusé d'enlèvement._

Il y eut ensuite la discussion sur le fait que les Malefoy devaient élever Thalia et Severus la renier.

 _Severus s'agenouilla au niveau de la fillette._

 _-Tu vas devoir être forte, Thalia. Tonton Sev ne peut pas rester avec toi et doit te laisser vivre chez quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je t'aimerai et te protégerai toujours. J'espère que tu t'en rendras compte._

 _Severus serra Thalia contre lui puis la relâcha. Et Dumbledore effaça les souvenirs de la petite._

* * *

Ils sortirent de la pensine.

-J'ai besoin d'être seule, George, désolée.

Bien sûr, il entendit les sanglots dans sa voix. Mais avec tout ce qu'elle venait d'encaisser, il était normal qu'elle ait envie d'être seule. Seule était un bien grand mot. Depuis qu'ils vivaient à nouveau ensembles, elle dormait toujours dans la chaise à bascule de la chambre de Maïa et Léon.

Avec un soupir, il descendit demander conseil à Fred.

-Ca a été horrible, vu ta tête ?

-Voldemort l'a connue bébé. Elle a vu sa mère mourir. Elle a appris que sa mère était enceinte quand elle est morte.

-Outch, grimaça Fred. Moi à ta place, j'irais voir Rogue. A mon avis, elle a besoin de lui parler.

-T'as pas tord.

-Alors vas-y !

-En pleine nuit ?

-C'est pas des choses qu'il faut laisser traîner.

George soupira, sortit de l'appartement et transplana.

* * *

Severus maugréa en allant ouvrir à l'opportun qui osait le déranger en pleine nuit et se décomposa face à George Weasley. D'un signe de tête, il l'invita finalement à entrer.

-Elle les as vus ?

-On les as vus.

-Je vois.

-Et je pense que Sirius et vous devriez avoir une discussion avec elle. Pas forcément ensembles. Mais vous devez l'aider à se construire en tant qu'adulte. Elle vient seulement d'apprendre tout ça et elle se montre distante. Depuis la guerre, elle dort toutes les nuits avec les enfants -et je le comprends- mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

-J'arrive.

* * *

Severus entra doucement dans la chambre. Il fut attendri par le spectacle. Thalia était pelotonnée comme un chat dans la chaise à bascule entre les deux berceaux ou les deux enfants dormaient du sommeil du juste.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, l'austère maître des potions recouvrit sa nièce d'une couverture, invoqua un fauteuil pour lui et attendit. Il comprenait parfaitement que Thalia veuille passer du temps auprès de ses enfants, mais elle ne devait pas délaisser sa vie de couple.

Il regarda les deux enfants et eut un sourire attendri. Depuis la fin de la guerre, on le voyait comme un héros et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Thalia avait échappé de peu au procès. Etant donné que quasiment tout le monde savait qu'elle était du côté du bien et qu'Harry avait défendu sa cause becs et ongles, elle n'avait rien eu de plus qu'une paix bien méritée.

Severus ferma lentement les yeux, des images de Catelyn plein la tête. Il fit un bien étrange rêve cette nuit là. Catelyn et Lily lui rendaient visite pour lui dire à quel point elles étaient fières de l'homme qu'il était devenu et le remerciaient de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour leurs enfants.

* * *

Lorsque Thalia se réveilla, elle fut d'abord paniquée de voir qu'aucun de ses enfants n'était dans son lit respectif. Elle se rappela ensuite que la guerre était finie et se leva une fois que son cœur fut reparti à la normale. Ce genre de frayeur n'était pas bon quand elle n'avait pas pris sa potion.

Elle descendit à la cuisine et sursauta, croyant à un mauvais rêve. Comment Sirius et Severus auraient pu rire ensembles tous les deux, avec chacun un des deux jumeaux dans les bras ?

Ils la virent et Sirius la guida jusqu'à un fauteuil. Severus lui tendit ensuite un café.

-Je suis dans un monde parallèle ou...

-Ou ton mari s'est dit qu'après avoir récupéré tes souvenirs, il faudrait une discussion.

George et Fred arrivèrent et prirent les jumeaux.

-On va se promener avec eux pour vous laisser tranquilles. Prenez tout votre temps.

Le silence retomba lorsque les quatre Weasley sortirent de l'appartement et Thalia s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge.

-Je voudrais...

Elle s'arrêta et regarda ailleurs comme pour se donner du courage.

-Je voudrais presque ne pas me souvenir. C'est encore pire.

Severus fut plus rapide que Sirius et la serra contre lui. Sirius eut un soupir.

-Ma sœur ne voudrait pas que tu ne te souviennes pas d'elle. Au contraire. Ce serait salir sa mémoire que de ne pas vouloir se rappeler d'elle. Ce ne serait pas juste pour elle ou même pour moi ou pour ton père. Ce serait nous renier et au final tu te renierais même toi en tant que personne. Tu as besoin ces souvenirs pour te construire en tant que personne. Tu ne peux pas les oublier.

Regulus toqua et entra.

-C'est une réunion de Black ou quoi ?

-Tu es l'intrus alors, taquina Sirius.

Il était plus que surprenant de voir que la pique n'était pas méchante. Et encore plus surprenant de voir Severus esquisser un sourire.

-Je suis vraiment dans un monde parallèle, maugréa Thalia en allant préparer un café pour Regulus.

-Crois-moi, tu ne sais rien des mondes parallèles, rit Sirius.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Au fait, comment vont tes jambes, demanda Sirius à Regulus.

-Oh, à peu près bien. Mais j'aurai besoin de cette canne à vie. Il n'y va pas de main morte dans ces sortilèges.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Il faut que tu laisses tes enfants dormir seuls.

-Si vous êtes venus pour des leçons de morale, ce n'est pas la peine, s'énerva Thalia.

Sirius essaya de la tempérer.

-Après ce que tu as vécu, c'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas les quitter, mais tu sais aussi bien que nous que ce n'est pas bon, que ce soit pour toi ou pour Léon et Maïa.

-Je le sais. Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression que je vais les perdre.

-La guerre est finir. Tu dois t'ôter cette idée de la tête.

Thalia soupira.

-Revoir tous ces souvenirs...Pourquoi avait-il besoin de manipuler tout le monde ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

-Dumbledore a toujours été comme ça avec tout le monde. Mais ça ne diminue pas la tendresse qu'il avait envers toi ou Harry.

-Peu importe. J'aurais pu grandir dans l'amour. Les Malefoy ont changé mais à l'époque...J'aurais pu grandir avec Severus !

Severus fut touché qu'elle pense à lui de cette manière.

-Ca n'a été facile pour personne. Mais maintenant, il faut avancer. Tu as ta propre famille. Il faut que tu le comprennes.

* * *

Thalia fixait le plafond dans leur chambre. Tendue. Elle tentait de dormir dans la chambre conjugale. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Elle redescendit dans le salon où se trouvaient Fred, Angelina et George et eut l'impression d'interrompre quelque chose en voyant Fred un genou à terre.

-Oui ! Cria Angelina en sautant dans les bras du rouquin.

Thalia remonta discrètement et George le rejoignit peu de temps après.

-Tu sais, je me disais...Je voulais organiser notre « vrai » mariage. Vu que l'autre a été un peu forcé.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Fred a émis l'idée d'un double mariage et j'avoue que ça me plait.

George la fixa intensément, tendu par la future réponse.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais je veux qu'on se marie à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Voila, bon week-end à vous :)**


	49. Et ils vécurent heureux

**Voila l'avant dernier chapitre. L'épilogue est déjà écrit, je le posterais demain ou mardi je ne sais pas encore :)**

* * *

 **Et ils vécurent heureux**

Thalia soupira. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à un tel point ? Ah oui, bêtement, George et elle avaient pensé que demander l'aide de la famille Weasley et Malefoy pour le mariage serait une bonne idée. Sauf que Molly et Narcissa étaient sans cesse en désaccord, que Lucius et Arthur ne faisaient que s'insulter et qu'au final rien n'avançait.

Ginny et Drago la prirent chacun par un bras et ils vagabondèrent dans le château. C'était les vacances, alors à part les professeurs et eux, il n'y avait plus personne. Il faisait chaud et ils en profitèrent pour s'allonger près du lac.

C'était comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eue lieue. Et pourtant, c'était fini depuis trois mois. Trois mois que la gazette ne cessait d'en parler, de parler de la « reconstruction du monde magique ». Thalia pensait qu'il serait bon d'arrêter d'en parler pour que justement tout le monde cicatrise.

Slughorn avait pris sa retraite, et Severus comptait ouvrir son propre laboratoire de potions. Thalia reprendrait donc le poste de professeur de potions, à plein temps désormais. Elle savait que Severus ne pourrait s'empêcher de temps à autre de passer au château. Mais cette année, elle s'était rendue compte d'à quel point elle avait pu aimer enseigner et soigner. Si elle n'avait pas été à Poudlard, elle aurait sans doute suivi une formation pour être médicomage.

Ginny posa sa tête sur le torse de Drago et Thalia eut un sourire attendri. Etonnamment, leur couple ne faisait pas de vagues. En fait, les parents Malefoy et Weasley étaient tellement focalisés sur le remariage de Thalia et George que Drago et Ginny étaient tranquilles.

-Tu vas refaire ta septième année ? Demanda Thalia à Drago.

-Oui. Je veux obtenir mes ASPIC. Et il y a une certaine rouquine qui ne survivrait pas sans moi.

Ginny lui donna un coup dans le ventre sans pour autant le démentir.

-J'ai surtout envie de te faire mordre la poussière lors du match de Quidditch Serpentard-Gryffondor.

Ils rirent tous les trois. Cette petite escapade faisait du bien à Thalia. Elle en avait assez des prises de bec concernant son mariage. George s'était arrangé pour garder les enfants et ne surtout pas se rendre à Poudlard, le sale traître.

-On fuit les belles-mères ? Demanda Sirius en se couchant à côté de sa fille, les bras derrière la tête.

-Elles vont me rendre folle à force. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ce que je veux qu'elles sont en désaccord sur une chose et il est impossible de les arrêter.

Sirius éclata de rire. Thalia le frappa sur l'épaule d'un air outré.

-Tu pourrais me soutenir !

Sirius se contenta de fixer le ciel et elle sut d'office à quoi il pensait. Il pensait à James, Lily, Catelyn, Tonks et Remus. Elle ne dit plus rien et profita elle aussi du beau temps.

-Ce temps me donne envie de voler, dit Drago.

Il se redressa et Ginny le suivit. Bientôt ils virent leurs deux silhouettes au-dessus du terrain de quidditch.

-Ta mère n'a jamais suivi un seul cours de vol. Je l'ai embêtée avec ça parce que ça m'intriguait. Je n'ai pas arrêté de la traiter de trouillarde.

Thalia esquissa un sourire.

-Quand j'ai eu le fin mot de l'histoire, j'ai eu l'air très bête. C'était à cause de sa maladie de cœur et du fait qu'elle avait le vertige.

Ils regardèrent les deux points noirs qui évoluaient au-dessus du terrain. Harry et Regulus les rejoignirent.

-Vous en avez eu assez ?

-On est partis parce qu'elles n'étaient pas d'accord sur la couleur de la robe de Thalia. Molly veut du blanc et Narcissa du vert.

-Heureusement que George et moi avons déjà tout préparé. Ma robe sera bleue.

Harry se tourna vers Thalia.

-Vous avez déjà tout préparé ?

-Je compte me marier comme je veux et pas me voir imposer leurs idées, rit-elle.

Regulus fixa le tentacule du calmar qui venait d'émerger.

-Je me demande si le laboratoire de Severus va marcher.

-Bien sûr. Avec sa nouvelle réputation de héros, ça ne pourra que marcher ! Rit Sirius.

Sirius, lui comptait aller aider les jumeaux au magasin. Et ferait office de nounou. Regulus quant à lui, ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait faire. De son côté, Thalia savait que Severus voulait lui proposer de travailler avec lui. Ils étaient amis depuis Poudlard et Severus l'avait caché pendant des années, autant continuer sur la même voie, non ?

George les rejoignit à son tour avec des enfants exténués.

-Par pitié, rentre avec moi pour les coucher.

-Je me demande pourquoi je ferais ça. Tu n'es pas celui qui m'a abandonné entre deux familles folles ? Commença Thalia sans bouger.

Sirius, Regulus et Harry ricanèrent et le rouquin leur jeta un faux regard noir.

-Dommage. Moi qui pensais qu'une ballade à Pré-au-Lard te ferais plaisir...

Avec un soupir, Thalia se redressa.

-Tu sais comment me soudoyer, toi !

-Je ne vais pas t'épouser -une deuxième fois- pour rien ! Je te connais par cœur à force, tu le sais bien !

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un sourire et Thalia se leva pour profiter d'un petit moment en famille.

* * *

-Tu es sublime ! Dit Thalia en regardant la robe d'Angelina. Fred va en tomber par terre !

-Il vaudrait mieux éviter! Rit la poursuiveuse.

-Merci d'avoir accepté de te marier à Poudlard.

-C'est là que Fred et moi nous sommes mis ensembles, je n'y voyais donc aucun inconvénient. Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre que tes parents se sont mariés à Poudlard et que tu y es née aussi.

Thalia se contenta de sourire en s'examinant dans sa robe.

-Molly et Narcissa vont me tuer.

Angelina sourit à son tour.

-Tu vas être magnifique. Et ta coiffure aussi.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est exagéré de se marier une deuxième fois ?

Thalia regardait sa future belle-sœur avec anxiété. Angelina la serra contre elle, malgré leurs robes.

-Bien sûr que non. Vu les circonstances de votre premier mariage...Tout s'est passé très vite pour vous après Poudlard. Ce n'est pas un reproche, je sais que vous avez fait tout ça pour protéger le plus de monde possible.

-Merci.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Molly et Narcissa.

-Le bleu est une bonne idée.

-De plus, c'est assorti à ses yeux.

Thalia crut rêver. Pour la première fois, les deux femmes semblaient enfin d'accord.

-Que vas-tu prendre comme bouquet de fleur ?

-Des lys.

Molly et Narcissa échangèrent un regard ému. Lily était une femme et une mère qu'on ne pouvait qu'admirer. La blonde cependant s'inquiéta de ce que cela aurait comme choc sur Severus. Soit il en serait touché, soit...Il le prendrait mal. Mais elle doutait qu'il ne le prenne mal.

* * *

Le double mariage se rapprochait à grands pas. Il avait été décidé que Ginny et Drago s'occuperaient de Léon et Maïa durant la cérémonie. Thalia avait eu la mauvaise idée de déclarer que cela les entraînerait pour la suite.

Elle avait eu le droit à des regards noirs pendant que Sirius et Regulus éclataient de rire. Elle les avait à son tour fusillé du regard.

La brune s'allongea en fixant le plafond. Les enfants étaient couchés et Fred et George étaient en grande discussion. Elle était en train de se dire qu'enfin, elle pouvait construire sa vie d'adulte. Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas oublier sa mère en avançant dans sa propre vie. Elle avait peur de devenir égoïste. Elle savait que c'était ridicule. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ça.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux et sentit quand George se coucha sans cependant sortir de son sommeil.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Je suis content qu'on puisse vivre normalement.

* * *

-Alors, Gamine, tout va bien ?

-Oui, merci, Abe.

Le vieil homme grimaça.

-Je suppose qu'il y a une raison pour que tu viennes ici pas vrai ? De ce que j'ai pu constater, tu ne viens ici que lorsque ça ne va pas. Et j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Tout va bien. En fait, je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

Abelforth attendit qu'elle dise la suite.

-George et moi on a longuement réfléchi, et on aurait voulu que ce soit vous qui nous remarient.

Le vieil homme prit le temps de la réflexion. Ce n'était pas une chose courante que de l'imaginer présider un mariage.

-Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé pendant la guerre et je vous tiens en estime.

Thalia regarda autour d'elle et son regard s'arrêta sur le portrait d'Ariana. George lui avait raconté ce qu'il en était, de même que le passage secret qu'elle ouvrait. Elle avait vaguement lu le livre que Rita Skeeter avait écrit sur Albus avant de le jeter à la poubelle. Un ramassis de choses atroces qui ne méritaient même pas d'être lues.

-Inutile d'essayer de me convaincre. J'ai déjà accepté. Même si j'avoue que de vous marier à Poudlard...

-C'est le seul endroit où je voudrais me remarier. J'y suis née et mes parents s'y sont aussi mariés. C'est comme boucler une boucle ou fermer un cercle. J'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je dois faire.

Albeforth la dévisagea un instant et elle s'arrêta de parler.

-Tu as l'air heureuse, Gamine. Ca fait plaisir à voir après tout ce tu as vécu.

Thalia eut encore un sourire.

-Ca fait plaisir de juste profiter de la vie et de ne pas se demander tous les jours comment vont tes proches ou est-ce qu'un jour je verrais mes enfants.

-Et tu peux profiter de ton père et de tes oncles. Comment se passe la cohabitation entre ces trois là ?

Thalia étouffa un petit rire.

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle. Mon père et Regulus s'entendent bien depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés. Mais Severus et papa...Je ne sais pas si c'est uniquement en ma présence, mais ils sont...Respectueux et courtois.

-Sérieusement ?

-Je suis sérieuse. Ca m'a fait bizarre au début. J'ai encore du mal, mais peut-être qu'ils ont tu leurs vieilles rancoeurs juste pour moi.

Albeforth posa une bieraubeurre devant elle, ils semblaient partis pour une longue discussion.

-Et tes enfants ?

-Ils grandissent bien. Ca ne fait pas longtemps que je ne dors plus dans leur chambre. Je n'arrivais pas à partir de cette chambre, même une fois qu'ils dorment. J'avais peur de les perdre, ou qu'on me les enlève, même si c'était moi qui les avait fuir.

-C'est une chose normale. Tu ne dois pas être la seule à ressentir ça.

-Je voulais quand même vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

Albeforth évita son regard et fit mine de boire son verre pour ne pas avoir à répondre, mais Thalia savait qu'il était touché.

* * *

Narcissa sourit en regardant les deux bébés qui semblaient déjà bien proches.

-Dis donc, à quoi tu penses ? Demanda Lucius en entrant dans la pièce.

Ils étaient chargés de préparer les deux petits pour la cérémonie pendant que Fleur et Molly préparaient une Thalia plus que stressée.

-Oh, rien. Je me disais qu'ils auront toujours un lien spécial avec moi.

-Parce que tu as accouché Thalia ?

La blonde acquiesça.

-Je me disais aussi que j'avais hâte que Drago nous fasse des petits-enfants avec miss Weasley.

Lucius fit mine de rien.

-Ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils resteront ensembles.

-Ne sois pas aveugle. Drago va refaire son année juste pour elle.

Lucius grinça des dents.

-Je t'interdis de ne serait-ce qu'envisager de les séparer ! S'énerva Narcissa en se plantant devant son mari.

Celui-ci eut un sourire appréciateur.

-Il y a bien longtemps que tu ne m'as pas regardée comme ça, Narcissa Black.

-Malefoy.

-Ah non. A cet instant tu avais tout d'une Black. Tu m'as même fait penser à Thalia.

Narcissa eut un sourire et ils s'embrassèrent du bout des lèvres avant de se décider à préparer Léon et Maïa.

* * *

Fleur prit tout son temps pour coiffer une Thalia qui trépignait même si elle savait que le résultat serait époustouflant. Fleur poussait des soupirs, agacée par l'attitude de sa belle-sœur qui essaya alors de se calmer.

-Non seulement tu t'es mariée en première, mais en plus tu le fais une deuxième fois. Et tu es superbe.

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pareil cette fois ci.

Fleur finit et Thalia s'admira. Sa robe bleue était faire de froufrous et se finissait sur un beau corsage. Le bouquet de lys l'attendait sur la commode. Elle redressa la tête. Fleur avait enroulée une partie de ses cheveux en natte. Sa frange lui revenait devant les yeux et le reste était attaché en un chignon.

Fleur quitta un instant la pièce et revint en s'essuyant la bouche avant de boire de l'eau.

-Tu...

Fleur acquiesça et Thalia alla la serrer dans ses bras.

-Félicitations !

-Ca ne fait pas longtemps. Ne le dis à personne. On a décidé de l'appeler Victoire si c'était une fille.

-Alors j'espère que ce sera une fille. C'est si beau comme nom.

-C'est surtout que le terme est proche du 2 mai.

-Ce serait un beau cadeau.

Fleur sourit puis prit la main de Thalia.

-Il est temps d'y aller.

Thalia souffla.

-Au moins mon père pourra m'emmener à l'autel cette fois ci. Plaisanta-t-elle en saisissant le bouquet de lys et en ayant une pensée envers Lily et Catelyn.

* * *

Sirius l'attendait et prit son bras avec fierté. Il y avait de la tendresse dans son regard et également quelques larmes. Il était heureux qu'elle se remarie pour que lui au moins, puisse assister à son mariage. Et Thalia était sublime.

Regulus et Severus semblaient penser la même chose. Le regard de Severus se posa sur le bouquet et il eut un sourire empli de larmes avant de détourner le regard vers le lac. Regulus lui tapota l'épaule. Luna avait mis des chaises au premier rang et Thalia devina qu'il s'agissait des sièges qu'auraient du sans doute du occuper Catelyn, James et Lily. Cette fille était merveilleuse.

La cérémonie ne différa pas grandement de la première. Elle se termina rapidement puis Angelina et Fred arrivèrent. Angelina portait une robe de mariée de forme sirène et avait bouclé ses cheveux. Là aussi, la cérémonie se termina rapidement. Albeforth n'était pas connu pour beaucoup parler donc ce n'était vraiment pas étonnant.

Il y eut ensuite le lancer de bouquets, auquel, à la plus grande surprise de tous, Thalia ne se joignit pas. Plutôt que de faire ça, elle rejoignit Severus.

-Félicitations. Encore une fois.

-Je ne voulais pas lancer le bouquet. Je pensais que tu aurais aimé l'avoir.

Severus le saisit d'une main tremblante, plus touché qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, bien sûr.

-Tu as une grande qualité en commun avec ta mère : tu as du cœur. Vous avez une telle générosité toutes les deux.

Thalia sourit et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son oncle. Ils regardèrent au loin Drago et Ginny qui s'occupaient de Léon et Maïa.

La petite Weasley portait une belle robe blanche et le petit Léon portait un élégant costume noir qui était semblable à celui de George qui les rejoignit.

-Comment va ma femme pour la deuxième fois ? Est-ce que je dois t'appeler Thalia Black Weasley Weasley ?

Thalia eut un rire.

-10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre blague douteuse, Weasley.

-Je rêve ou le professeur de potions a fait une blague ?

Il y eut un bref silence entre les trois sorciers.

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour votre...Pour votre oreille.

-Thalia a fini par m'expliquer les circonstances. C'est juste dommage que maintenant vous puissiez tous nous différencier grâce à ça.

Severus se leva quand Sirius et Regulus arrivèrent. Thalia eut droit à de gros câlins alors que George se faisait prendre un savon dans les cheveux de Sirius.

* * *

-Tu vas faire quoi après Poudard ? Demanda Drago en Ginny en continuant de bercer Léon.

-Je voudrais bien faire poursuiveuse.

-Oh.

Drago semblait pensif et Ginny se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver.

-Alors je deviendrai auror.

-Pourquoi auror ?

-Eh bien, si une belle joueuse de quidditch a besoin de protection, je serai là pour ça.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ton père apprécie.

-Je m'en fiche. J'ai décidé que je ferai ce que je veux de ma vie !

Maïa éclata de rire dans les bras de Ginny alors que Drago embrassait rapidement sa joue. Il n'était pas pour les démonstrations en public. Il n'y avait qu'avec Thalia que c'était moins dérangeant. Probablement parce qu'elle avait assisté à toute leur histoire.

* * *

La nuit était tombée mais la fête battait son plein. Léon et Maïa avaient été emmenés par Lucius et Narcissa qui avaient laissé Drago reste grâce à la plaidoirie de Thalia en sa faveur.

George rejoignit Thalia qui s'était allongée pour regarder les étoiles.

-Dire qu'avant je détestais les cours d'astronomie.

Thalia prit la main de George et joignit leurs doigts.

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Sirius, Regulus et Severus les entourèrent. Thalia continua de regarder les étoiles. Et elle se dit que ça y est, elle avait sa famille. Sa vie d'adulte était construite. Enfin, elle pouvait vivre heureuse.

* * *

 **L'épilogue que je publierai est plus court que ce que j'ai écrit d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :)**


	50. Epilogue

**Bonjour ! Voila donc la fin de cette histoire. Ca m'attriste, mais il faut bien que ça finisse...Je remercie ceux qui ont suivi et lu, mais aussi ceux qui ont commenté. Je pense particulièrement à RihemSnape et elodie22, merci à vous !**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Onze ans plus tard_

-George, dépêche-toi ! Cria Thalia en enfilant sa cape. Il ne faut pas qu'on soit en retard.

Son mari leva les yeux au ciel.

-On est dans les temps, chérie ! Les enfants seront à l'heure et toi aussi.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

-D'ailleurs, tu as intérêt à m'écrire un courrier dès ce soir.

-Dès que la répartition sera terminée, promis.

Il y eut un gros « BOUM » à l'étage et des cris.

-La digne relève de leur père et oncle, pas vrai ?

George se rengorgea, fier comme un paon. Avant de monter voir ce que leurs enfants avaient encore inventé. Thalia quant à elle vérifia que tous les bagages étaient bien fermés et qu'il ne manquait rien. Léon était tellement tête en l'air qu'il valait mieux qu'elle passe derrière.

Une fois tout ce petit monde prêt, ils allèrent à King's Cross ou le reste de la famille les attendrait sans doute.

* * *

-C'est aujourd'hui la rentrée. Je parie que c'est pour ça que comme par hasard tu vas à Poudlard, taquina Regulus. Tu es obligé d'aller voir où seront répartis tes petits neveux.

Severus eut un faible sourire sarcastique.

-Tu arriveras à gérer la boutique seul, demanda-t-il à Regulus qui s'appuyait nonchalamment sur sa canne.

-Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis ton associé, je suis obligé de gérer. Allez, file. Thalia va être particulièrement stressée jusque ce soir. Je pense que tu seras le seul à pouvoir la détendre.

* * *

-Léon ! Maïa ! S'énerva Thalia. Arrêtez de faire les clowns ! Ca va attirer l'attention des moldus, dit-elle plus bas. George, dis leur quelque chose ! Je vais me débrouiller avec eux le reste de l'année alors aide-moi au moins le temps qu'ils montent dans le train.

George soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et toi qui avais dit que tu aurais bien fait le voyage dans le Poudlard Express avec eux...

Thalia le frappa dans l'épaule en souriant.

-Je t'interdis de me traiter de mère poule, je te préviens tout de suite !

George leva les mains en l'air.

-Cette idée ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit, chérie !

-Menteur ! Intervint Fred en arrivant, le petit Percy trottinant derrière eux. Allez, Thalia, on sait tous qu'aucun de nous ne voudrait la place de tes jumeaux. Avec une mère aussi poule comme professeur, c'est la honte !

Thalia le regarda très sérieusement pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle l'ignora et prit son neveu dans ses bras. Percy était très câlin et adorait sa tante Thalia. Ils passèrent ensuite le mur et retrouvèrent le reste de la famille qui les attendait.

Sirius était en compagnie de Teddy, Harry et Astoria. Leurs trois enfants couraient partout sous le regard vigilant d'Astoria. Teddy ferait également sa rentrée et Léon et Maïa le rejoignirent.

Thalia retint un soupir, se faisant déjà des cheveux blancs. Ces trois là ensembles...Elle se plaignait et plaignait tout le corps professoral.

Ginny et Drago arrivèrent avec un Scorpius qui boudait car il aurait bien voulu aller déjà à Poudlard. Sauf que ce ne serait que dans quelques années pour lui.

Teddy semblait triste. C'est vrai qu'il était déjà inséparable de Victoire et qu'elle ne ferait sa rentrée que l'année prochaine.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est loin pour nous quand nous rentrions à Poudlard ?

-Toi tu étais dans ton coin avec les Malefoy.

-Et vous vous étiez tellement bruyants, rit-elle.

Elle regarda son père et vit qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Il doit penser aux maraudeurs, dit George. Tu ferais mieux d'aller lui parler.

Thalia acquiesça. Elle rejoignit son père et posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en saisissant sa main dans la sienne.

-J'étais en train de penser que je suis le seul qui verra mes petits enfants prendre le train. James, Lily et Catelyn ne verront rien de tout ça. Et Remus et Tonks ne verront même pas leur propre fils y entrer. C'est quand même assez triste.

-Je sais bien.

Sirius tapa dans ses mains, lâchant celle de Thalia au passage, pour qu'ils sortent de ce genre de pensées.

-Enfin, moi celle que je plains le plus c'est bien toi !

-Mais vous avez pas fini, tous de m'embêter ? Râla-t-elle faussement.

Ses enfants vinrent l'embrasser et ce fut ensuite le grand départ.

-Ah, enfin une année tranquille, dit George.

-Arrête de mentir, dit Thalia. Je t'ai très bien vu faire mine que tu avais de la poussière dans l'oeil.

George bouda en croisant les bras.

-Ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à préparer pour ce soir.

-Je te parie que Severus est déjà à Poudlard.

-Il y a de grandes chances, rit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa, il la serra brièvement contre lui et elle transplana.

* * *

-Par Merlin, on peut sentir ton stress à des kilomètres, la taquina Severus.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on va avoir trois blagueurs ici ? Les premiers Weasley de la nouvelle génération entre autres.

Severus sourit tout en fixant le lac où les barques glisseraient le soir même.

-Tout ça me rend nostalgique, dit Thalia. C'est sur ce lac que j'ai rencontré les jumeaux pour la première fois. Et aujourd'hui ce sont mes jumeaux qui vont faire leur rentrée.

-Moi je l'avais fait avec Lily.

Il y eut un bref silence gêné entre eux.

-Et Regulus ?

-Avec Catelyn. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils se sont bien entendus dès le début.

-A croire que maman était faite pour s'entendre avec les Black.

Severus sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa nièce.

-Je me demande souvent ce que serait devenues nos vies si on avait fait des choix différents.

-C'est malheureusement le genre de choses qu'on ne saura jamais. Dit sagement Thalia. Je pense que je ne changerais rien à tout ça. Malgré toute la souffrance qui en a résulté, maintenant je suis heureuse. Alors je ne changerais rien du tout.

Severus la regarda quelques instants.

-Avec la sagesse que tu détiens, je suis sûr que tu finiras directrice de l'école.

Thalia réfléchit quelques secondes.

-C'est une chose qui me plairait bien, avoua-t-elle. Thalia Weasley, directrice de Poudlard. Je trouve que ça sonne très bien.

L'oncle et la nièce eurent un grand éclat de rire puis retournèrent dans le château après cet instant de détente.

* * *

Léon, Maïa et Teddy partagèrent une barque avec une dénommée Emma Spinnett. La traversée du lac fut magnifique à leurs yeux.

-Tu crois qu'on sera dans la même maison, demanda Maïa avec crainte.

-Bien sûr, la rassura Léon, sans même une once d'hésitation dans la voix. Personne ne peut nous séparer. Pas même un vieux chapeau moisi.

Maïa éclata de rire. Hagrid leur jeta un regard. Il en voyait passer des générations de sorciers...Est-ce qu'il verrait la relève des maraudeurs, puis du trio infernal qu'avaient formé George, Fred et Thalia ? Il le pensait.

* * *

-Weasley, Léon.

- _Serpentard !_

-Weasley, Maïa.

- _Serpentard !_

Il y eut un bref silence. C'était les premiers Weasley à se faire répartir dans cette maison, il y avait de quoi être surpris. Après s'être assis, les deux enfants regardèrent leur mère avec crainte. Mais celle ci sourit en levant le pouce. Leur grand oncle Severus était quant à lui beaucoup plus discret. Il se contenta d'un mince sourire.

Teddy de la table des Poufsouffle souriait lui aussi. Allier Serpentard et Poufsouffle ensembles, il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée. Poufsouffle était l'une des maisons les plus mésestimées et Serpentard était encore un peu entachée des mages noirs qui en étaient sortis. Oh oui, il lui semblait que ce serait la meilleure des alliances.

* * *

Thalia regardait ses enfants avec fierté. Severus serra brièvement sa main.

-Serpentard a encore de beaux jours devant elle.

-Des Weasley à Serpentard...Il y en a qui en auraient fait une syncope.

-Il ne manquerait plus que Scorpius atterrisse à Gryffondor.

Et c'est ce qui se produirait dans trois ans exactement. Avec Victoire à Serdaigle, toutes les maisons auraient de quoi faire. Et pour la première fois de tout Poudlard, les quatre maisons verraient une grande alliance naître. Et les professeurs n'avaient pas fini de convoquer ces élèves.

Thalia Weasley allait courir durant les prochaines élèves après les enfants de leur famille. Et elle soufflerait le week-end auprès de sa famille qui se réunirait tous les dimanches.

Poudlard avait encore de beaux jours devant elle. Et Thalia finirait bel et bien par en devenir directrice, quand Flitwick donnerait sa démission. Et c'est à Poudlard qu'elle s'éteindrait, bien des années plus tard, auprès de son mari. Elle y était née et elle y finirait sa vie. La boucle était bouclée. Et quand elle quitterait ce monde, elle serait accueillie par ses deux parents souriants, Sirius ayant rejoint sa tendre Catelyn il y a bien des années.

Mais pour le moment, elle avait encore de nombreuses années devant elle. Elle passa la main sur son ventre en se demandant comment sa famille prendrait la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Sans se douter, qu'une fois encore, elle aurait de faux jumeaux. Qui eux, prendraient la relève de leur frère et sœur niveau blague. Le clan Weasley n'était pas prêt de s'éteindre. Et Poudlard n'était pas prête de s'arrêter de rire à leurs blagues.

Thalia Weasley avait trouvé sa famille à Poudlard. Tout y avait commencé et tout s'y terminerait.

* * *

 **Voila donc le dernier chapitre. Mais ne vous inquiétez vous retrouverez j'ai eu certaines idées la concernant ! Je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire cette histoire, je suis en train d'écrire mes idées pour le moment :)**


End file.
